Koop
by Gokash
Summary: Réincarné à notre époque, Thorin peut, enfin, gouter à une existence en paix dans une famille aimante. Mais il apprend que ses neveux sont aussi dans ce monde et que leur vie est à nouveau menacée par Azog, qui a juré de détruire les responsables de sa chute. Commence une course mortelle et serrée, au premier qui mettra la main sur les réincarnations de Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Ori...
1. Prologue

**Résumé**** : **Comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y en a pas. Attendez-vous à tout et n'importe quoi, parce que c'est certainement ce qui va arriver.  
Je préviens tout de même : Plusieurs couples se formeront au long de cette fic, cinq, pour êtres précise, voir cinq et demi, bref, parmi ces couples, trois seront homosexuels et quelque peu... Voilà. Les deux couples hétéros seront plus ou moins normaux, plutôt moins que plus.  
Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter, à ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, plutôt un plan pour vous montrer la sortie.

Quand je serai inspirée, j'écrirai un vrai résumé, en attendant, les vers utilisés sont de Guillaume Apollinaire.

**Vous le savez déjà**: Personne ne m'appartient, mais faut le dire alors je le dis. Même s'il y a quelques OC qui se baladent au gré des chapitres.

**Fiche technique : **Je ne voulais pas poster avant d'avoir entièrement fini la fic, ou même avant d'avoir publier le dernier chapitre de Requiem,  
MAIS, j'ai compté, mesdames et messieurs, et il se trouve que le Hobbit 3, volet tant attendu, sort dans 13 semaines et des brouettes. Or, c'est exactement le nombre de chapitres de Koop déjà écrits actuellement et, dans la mesure où tout a été développé d'après le deuxième film, le livre et mon imagination défaillante, je n'ai pas envie de tout modifier en voyant la fin proposée par PJ. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je la poste maintenant.

**Approche linguistique :** A tous ceux qui parlent et comprennent l'islandais, l'italien, le moldave (ou serbe, c'est même pas déterminé), l'anglais et le québécois -et le français aussi, d'ailleurs-, je veux juste vous demander d'être indulgent avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

Un très grand merci à Fitz Hasting qui corrige cette hérésie de la grammaire et conjugaison que je suis.

Et bravo à Aschen qui supporte les doutes et les hésitations infernaux quant au développement de l'histoire qui m'assaillent à presque chacun des passages que j'écris. Doutes que je ne manque jamais de lui partager pour ensuite écrire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle me propose (il n'en reste pas moins que certaines idées de cette fic viennent d'elle).  
D'ailleurs, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais peut-être poster Koop, elle m'a répondu, très justement : "Tu n'as pas déjà plein de fics en cours ? Tu devrais attendre...". Certes. J'ai attendu quelques jours, maintenant me voilà.

Texte garanti :

Sans OC dans les personnages principaux.  
Sans OOC à outrance.  
Sans inceste.  
La fin n'est pas aussi catastrophique que le début.  
Quelques surprises en réserves.

**Apologie pour les reviews** : Si nous, petits auteurs sans ambitions, postons sur ce site, c'est en espérant un retour, constructif ou non, court ou long, négatif ou positif, mais quelque chose qui nous laisse croire qu'il y a des gens qui prennent le temps de nous lire. Parce que, sans vous, lecteurs, publier n'a aucun intérêt et tenter de tenir des délais de publication devient totalement dérisoire.

* * *

oOo

**Koop**

oOo

Pathétique, pitoyable…  
Comment te sens-tu ? Elle est loin, la Comté, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sacquet ? Elle est belle et elle est loin. Et toi… Regarde toi…

Pathétique…

— Thorin… Non…

Tu te recroquevilles au sol, petit hobbit, parce que tu as mal. Une douleur cruelle, née de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de l'impuissance. Car tu es impuissant, Bilbo. C'est pour ça que tu pleurs.

— Pas ça… S'il te plait… Pas ça…

Tu suffoques.  
Ta gorge blanche est striée de marques rouges, des empreintes en forme de doigts. Ceux du roi sous la Montagne. Fou.

Tu t'es trompé, Bilbo. Regarde… Ouvre les yeux… Que vois-tu ? Mais regarde donc ! Là-bas...

C'est l'épilogue de cette aventure. Il est brutal, n'est-ce pas ?  
Une déclaration de guerre comme point final, et aussi une amertume viscérale bien plus asphyxiante que la poigne de Thorin.

Et, tout autour de toi, l'écho monstrueux d'une bataille effroyable. La bataille des cinq armées.

Que ressens-tu, Bilbo ?

Toi qui lui a dérobé l'Arkenstone. Toi qui a déclenché sa fureur.

Mais à quoi pensais-tu, Bilbo ?  
Thorin est un nain, dont l'esprit a été consumé par l'or.

A quoi pensais-tu ?

A ton avis, qui survivra à cette guerre ? Et lui, va t-il y survivre ?

oOo

Tu es tombé. Kili. Kili l'Archer, Kili l'Héritier… Enfant Kili. Tu es tombé et tu sais qu'il viendra te relever. Tu le sais, mais tu ne le veux pas. Tu lui hurles de ne pas le faire, de ne pas lui tourner le dos, pas à lui, pas à celui qui vient de te mettre à terre. L'orc pâle.

Mais il se retourne. C'est parce que tu as crié, encore. De peur ou de douleur, tu ne sais plus, mais tu le regrettes maintenant. Il a entendu ton cri, le tien, parmi tous les autres. Il fait volte-face. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Ah… Kili… Kili le Téméraire, Kili le Prince… Jeune… Si jeune Kili… C'est pour toi qu'il se bat. Pour ta vie.

Ecoute-le. L'entends-tu ? Il te cri dessus pourtant. Pourquoi ne l'entends-tu pas ? Il te dit de partir, il t'ordonne de déguerpir, de fuir. Regarde-le, il met sa vie en jeu pour offrir un sursis à la tienne. Alors pourquoi restes-tu immobile ? Veux-tu vraiment le voir tomber ?

Kili, pourquoi cris-tu ? Il est déjà mort, tu sais ? Tu l'as vu, la lame du monstre, elle est ébréchée, et couverte de sang, celui de ton frère. Il est mort parce qu'il se soucie de toi.

Tu le regardes, Kili, parce que tu es incapable de faire autre chose. Il est debout, devant toi. Sa main vient de lâcher sa dernière épée. Elle est brisée, elle aussi, et rouge, rouge comme ses larmes. Cassée. Comme lui, comme toi.

Son regard semble prisonnier du tient. Ses yeux, Kili… Ces yeux… Que vois-tu alors que tu te noies dedans une dernière fois ?

De la détresse ? De la douleur ? De l'amour, peut-être, pour toi, son petit-frère…

Non… Tu ne vois rien, enfant Kili, car il n'y a plus rien à voir. La mort l'a anéanti.

Ses lèvres bougent. Il n'a plus de souffle, mais il continu de te supplier de fuir. Tu ne l'entends pas, tu ne bouges pas. Es-tu mort toi aussi ?

Et il tombe. Fili Tombe. Fili… Fili le Brave, Fili le Magnifique… Le prince au destin brisé, il s'effondre. Et toi, tu contemples sa chute. Tu pleurs ?

Tu devrais fuir, tu sais, au lieu de pleurer. Tu en as le temps. Il est mort pour t'offrir un sursis. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, son geste aura été vain.

Mais tu ne pars pas. Tu regardes son sang qui se répand sur le sol.

Que fais-tu ? Tu te lèves, enfin, mais tu ne marches pas dans la bonne direction. Fou ! Tu n'as plus d'arme, que comptes-tu faire ? Il te tuera toi aussi. L'orc pâle te tuera.

Ho. Kili… Enfant Kili… Tu as compris. Enfin.  
Il est mort et, si tu désires le suivre, il n'existe qu'un seul passage.

Tu ne cris pas. Pas cette fois. Le froid s'enroule autours de tes os brisés. Il remplace le sang qui s'échappe de tes veines et prend possessions de tes muscles.

Tu tombes, Kili. Tu tombes et tu ne t'arrêtes pas, car, pour la première fois de ta vie, les bras de ton frère ne sont pas là pour te rattraper.

oOo

Il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin, roi Thorin. Le roi sous la Montagne. Piètre roi, piètre leader… Piètre ami.  
Il est là, l'entends-tu ? Bilbo est là, à côté de toi.

Bilbo… Bilbo dans la Montagne, Bilbo au dessus du vide, Bilbo à terre…  
Regarde-le. Regardez-vous. Quel gâchis…

Tu lui fais part de tes regrets, et il t'écoute. Il pleure, aussi.

Sais-tu pourquoi il pleure ? Penses-tu que c'est ta mort qui l'attriste ?

Si seulement…

Tu as tout gâché, Thorin. Tout.

Tu le regrettes, profondément. Ce sont ces regrets qui te tueront.

Si belle, si douce, si froide. La Mort… Elle fauche, elle détruit et elle libère, aussi.  
Tu t'évades, Thorin, tu fuis ce carnage, cette déchéance.

Qu'aurais-tu fais si toi tu avais survécu, mais pas Kili ?

Il est là, à côté de toi. Pâle… Si pâle… Et ses yeux sont fermés, pour toujours.  
Sais-tu pourquoi il est mort ?

Parce que Fili l'a emmené avec lui dans sa chute.

Peux-tu supporter cette idée ?

Fili est mort. Ton héritier. Le fils ainé de ta sœur. Il git sous cette tente car il a fait un jour le serment de te suivre partout où tu iras. Partout.

Si loyal, Fili… Trop loyal. Voilà où tes pas l'ont conduit.  
Il le savait, pourtant, que tu étais fou. Il le savait…  
Il fut le premier à le comprendre. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça, lui, simple héritier trop loyal ?

C'est pour cela, à la fin, qu'il s'est détourné de toi.  
Toi, tu avais failli, il a décidé de prendre ta place sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

Mais son petit-frère passe avant tout, tu comprends ? Non… Tu ne comprends pas.  
Car ton petit-frère à toi, il attend encore que tu viennes le sauver.

Fili est loyal. Trop. Il a vu ta folie, et il t'a suivi malgré tout.

Qu'aurais-tu fais, Thorin, si toi tu avais survécu, mais pas eux ?  
Tu aurais fait comme pour Frérin. Bien sûr. Tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux recommencer.

L'oubli, c'est ce qui fait le moins mal.  
Mais mourir, c'est plus facile.

Ferme les yeux, Thorin. Pousse ton dernier soupir.

Laisse la mort t'emporter.

Espères-tu goûter à la rédemption simplement parce que tu t'es excusé auprès de Bilbo ?

Bilbo… Ton Bilbo…

Bilbo sous la pluie, Bilbo dans les arbres, Bilbo invisible…

Parfaitement à ton goût, ce petit hobbit.  
C'est lui qui est venu te trouver, la première fois, tu te rappelles ?

Si doux, ce petit cambrioleur… Doux et sucré à la fois, comment ne pas succomber ?

Bilbo rougissant, Bilbo dénudé, Bilbo dans tes bras…

Tu lui as fait tes excuses :  
Pardon d'avoir failli, pardon de t'avoir trahi.

Pardon, mais je dois m'en aller…

Et lui, que lui reste t-il, à lui ?

Va t-en, Thorin, mais n'oublies pas :

Fili et Kili aussi attendent des excuses.  
Et Bilbo restera seul, pour toujours.

oOo

C'est bon, tu peux fermer les yeux maintenant. Tu ne veux pas ?  
Il serait peut-être temps de penser à mourir.

Tu es le dernier, tu sais ? Cela fait maintenant cent soixante ans que cette Montagne a été reconquise et ils sont tous déjà morts, sauf toi.

Tous, même le hobbit.

Qu'attends-tu, Dwalin ?

Oh… Eux… ?

Cela fait maintenant un siècle que ton frère a pris la direction de la Moria. Que regrettes-tu ? De ne pas l'avoir accompagné ? Ou bien d'avoir laissé ce petit joueur de flûte partir aussi loin de toi ?

Tout ce temps, tu l'as attendu.

Ori, si gentil, si sensible.

Sais-tu pourquoi il n'est jamais revenu te voir ? Sais-tu comment il a trouvé la mort ?  
Car oui, Ori est mort, dans cette caverne maudite. Tu le sais.

Gandalf est celui qui a lu ses derniers mots. Gimli te les a même rapportés.  
Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'ils concernaient, ces derniers mots. Ils ne t'étaient même pas adressés.  
« Nous sommes piégés ici… Cela fait des jours que les tambours tonnent… Ils arrivent… »

Tu ne veux pas y penser, tu ne veux pas penser, tout simplement. Ca fait trop mal.  
Ori. Ton Ori, est mort au pied du tombeau de ton grand-frère.  
Parce que tu n'étais pas là.

Et lui, a t-il pensé à toi ?  
Toi, tu as pensé à lui tous les jours. Tous… Pendant un siècle, il n'y a pas eu une journée où tu ne te sois pas recueilli en son nom.

Tu ne savais pas qu'aimer était si douloureux.  
Tu ne pensais pas qu'Ori partirai un siècle entier.

Maintenant, tu sais.

Tu ne veux toujours pas y penser. Pourtant, tu ne fais que ça, de toutes tes journées.

Foutue fierté…

Dans ce cas, ferme les yeux, Dwalin.

Ferme les yeux et rejoint-le.

Tu l'as attendu tout ce temps, peut-être que, lui aussi, de son côté, il patiente. En silence et gentiment, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Ferme les yeux, Dwalin, c'est fini.  
Ori t'attend quelque part.

oOo

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre !  
Les commentaires à propos de mon écriture m'ont vraiment touché et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.

* * *

oOo

* * *

— Enfin te voilà.  
— Tu me cherchais ?

Légèrement surprise, la jeune femme se décala du tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle était assise pour laisser la place à son petit ami qui lui proposa une bière. Elle refusa la boisson et bascula de nouveau la tête en arrière pour se noyer dans la voute céleste, incroyablement claire en cette nuit d'été.

— Bien sûr que je te cherchais. Se réveiller à côté d'une place vide et froide à deux heures du matin a de quoi m'inquiéter.

Il but une gorgée du liquide amer et leva lui aussi le regard pour contempler les étoiles. Le fond de l'air était agréablement chaud et une légère brise bruissait dans les quelques hautes herbes sèches de cette immense plaine du Texas.

— Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Elle ferma les yeux en haussant les épaules et ouvrit les doigts pour laisser son amant s'emparer du carnet de croquis qu'elle laissa glisser. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page qu'il étudia consciencieusement en plissant les yeux malgré l'obscurité.

— Encore cette caverne ?  
— On dirait bien.  
— Tu connais la personne qui se fait tuer ici ?  
— C'est moi, je crois, c'était tellement réel… Je sens encore l'acier qui s'insère dans ma chair… Juste là.

Sans ajouter un mot, sans pudeur, elle releva sa chemise pour montrer la base de son sein, orné d'une étrange marque qu'elle portait depuis la naissance. Il ne répondit pas et feuilleta distraitement le carnet aux pages noircies à la va-vite. La scène de la caverne y était récurrente, sous différents angles de vue et jamais agencée de la même manière, mais la magnificence et la solennité du lieu s'en dégageait à chaque fois. De même que le chaos et l'horreur d'une bataille contre des créatures humanoïdes monstrueuses. Et, toujours cette silhouette qui agonisait, assise contre un tombeau poussiéreux, illuminé d'un rai de lumière, un ouvrage énorme sur ses genoux sans vie.

— Tu penses que c'est toi, là ?

Le doigt pointait cette silhouette qui semblait abandonnée de tous au milieu de la bataille et la jeune fille hocha la tête. Il continua de feuilleter, découvrant les pages qu'elle avait dessiné : un cheval caracolant, un dragon monstrueux planant au dessus d'une ville en flamme, un portrait de sa propre petite cousine, Zoé, quelques paysages du Texas… Il grimaça lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait réalisé un nouveau portrait depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ses pages de dessin.

— Encore lui…

Elle sourit gentiment et repris son carnet. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le visage du guerrier imposant qu'elle avait dessiné au fusain, étalant la suie.

— Tu es jaloux d'une image ?  
— Tu sembles accorder beaucoup d'importance à ce type.  
— Combien de fois devrai-je te dire qu'il n'existe pas ? Je le vois dans mes rêves, c'est tout.  
— Il m'a l'air sacrément réel, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle sourit encore une fois et se perdit dans le regard farouche qu'elle avait couché sur papier. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses rêves étaient troubles, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à cerner distinctement les traits de ce guerrier, elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier. Tantôt en armure de plates et à la coupe iroquoise, ou bien le crane rasé et tatoué, intervenant dans ses cauchemars pour la protéger, ou alors s'invitant dans ses songes les plus doux, à moitié dévêtu, si ce n'est complètement nu, corps robuste et vigoureux, irradiant de puissance et de magnétisme, et il lui faisait l'amour avec passion, la laissant au petit matin étourdie, profondément troublée et incapable d'en parler à son petit-ami qui lui paraissait alors bien fade.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher ?  
— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Sans un mot, il sonda son regard clair cerné de noir mais ne releva pas qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus terne, de plus en plus épuisée par ces cauchemars qui la tourmentaient et, surtout, de plus en plus éthérée.

Perdue dans ses songes éveillés, elle restait de plus en plus longtemps assise sur son tronc d'arbre qui faisait face au désert, elle dessinait des scènes et des personnages qui n'appartenaient pas à ce monde, écrivait dans une langue qui lui semblait propre, des caractères runiques qu'elle admettait ne pas comprendre elle même.

— Billie… Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer la nuit là ?  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ethan. Ça va aller.

Il pinça les lèvres et, après une brève hésitation, se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser tendre au coin de ses lèvres, puis il se leva et retourna dans la grande demeure qui se dressait dans la pénombre.

Billie dormait chez les parents d'Ethan sans que cela ne gêne qui que ce soit. Ses propres parents habitaient à trois kilomètres, une distance qu'ils couvraient en dix minutes à cheval s'ils passaient par l'ancien chemin des esclaves, cinq s'ils coupaient au plus court lorsqu'ils étaient pressés. Mais depuis qu'Ethan avait reçu un vieux pick up pour ses seize ans, plus aucun cavalier ne passait par le chemin des esclaves.  
Les parents d'Ethan appréciaient cette jeune fille humble et discrète qu'était Billie Joy et ils l'acceptaient chez eux avec plaisir, considérant que la petite amie de leur fils faisait partie de la famille. Et, pour Billie qui redoutait ses cauchemars, les bras de son amant étaient le seul endroit où elle parvenait plus ou moins bien à s'endormir.

Une fois seule, elle laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre sur l'immensité qui l'englobait. Le désert semblait s'étendre à l'infini et il n'était séparé du ciel que par cette ligne miroitante à l'horizon : le Rio Grande.  
Billie adorait cet endroit qui l'avait vu naître et qu'elle n'avait presque jamais quitté, si ce n'est pour aller se perdre dans les rues surpeuplées et mal famées de San Antonio ou bien Houston. Le village dans laquelle elle habitait était peuplé de fermiers arriérés, descendants des premiers colons et chercheurs d'or, ou bien des chefs d'exploitations immenses au regard tranchant et aux poches emplies de billets verts, jurant sur la tombe de leurs aïeux, sudistes morts au combat ou bien esclavagistes ambitieux**.**

Ses parents étaient d'honnêtes éleveurs de chevaux, ce qu'il y avait de plus commun dans cette région pétrie de traditions, de même que ceux d'Ethan et c'est tout naturellement que ce compagnon de vie, seul enfant de son âge dans ce lieu quasi-désertique, était passé du statut d'ami d'enfance à celui de petit ami. Les fiançailles n'étaient pas encore concrétisées, mais elles semblaient dans la continuité logique des choses, et par eux s'opérera la fusion de deux des élevages les plus reconnus de la région.  
Ethan était ravi de ce futur. Il était homme d'animaux, les chevaux n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, si bien que le père de Billie, à la santé déclinante, commençait déjà à lui céder son cheptel petit à petit.  
Elle soupira en sortant une gitane qu'elle alluma distraitement. Le père d'Ethan, homme sage qui parlait peu mais n'en pensait pas moins, lui avait offert un paquet de cigarettes en lui expliquant que la fumée qui s'évaporait dans l'air emmenait avec elle les pensées parasites et indésirables.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son carnet qu'elle avait laissé ouvert à la page du guerrier mystérieux et elle frémit en se demandant depuis quand elle était capable de donner une telle intensité à un regard de papier.

oOo

Le mur de briques friables explosa sous l'impacte du coup de poing furieux de l'homme qui avait pourtant une allure si froide. Tant bien que la religieuse sursauta en couinant misérablement sous la surprise.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais où sont-ils, si ce n'est pas là ?  
— Calme-toi, Théo. Ce n'était qu'une piste comme une autre.

Les yeux maintenant noirs d'une colère difficilement contenue, le grand brun plaqua sa paume contre le mur humide et planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

— Jayden, cela fait des années que ça dure. Des pistes, nous en avons eu des centaines et pourtant, nos recherches sont encore au point mort.

Ce fut au tour de Jayden de froncer dangereusement les sourcils et il s'approcha de son ami pour l'empoigner par l'épaule. Il lança un bref regard à la religieuse qui les sondait en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète, et il accrocha le regard de Théo avant de prendre la parole en anglais :

— Pas de ça, Thorin, tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi. Nos recherches ne sont absolument pas au point mort. Nous avons retrouvé quelques uns de nos camarades et sommes assurés de leur santé, leur bonheur et leur sécurité, même si la plupart ne garde aucun souvenir de… avant.  
— Ca. Ne. Me. Suffit. Pas. Dwalin.

Le grondement furieux du brun parvint à intimider le plus grand, pourtant accoutumé à ses sautes d'humeurs et il lâcha son épaule en reculant de quelques pas, muet. Dangereux, celui qui fut roi sous la Montagne avant de périr lors de la bataille des cinq armées se redressa. Le corps humain dans lequel il s'était réincarné avait gardé les traits, le magnétisme et l'aura majestueuse de celui qu'il fut dans une autre vie et ses yeux, bleus et tranchants, reflétaient à présent l'éclat tumultueux d'un ciel d'orage.

— Nous venons de passer un mois à écumer tous les orphelinats de Paris, les plus luxueux, les plus insalubres... Nous avons fait le tour, je pense, de la totalité des orphelins de la capitale, les plus pauvres, ceux qui volent pour se nourrir ou bien ceux qui ont été recueillis par des familles de bourges qui les gavent avec des cuillères en argent. Et aucun, absolument aucun, ne nous est apparu comme la réincarnation d'un seul de mes neveux… Or, tes si précieuses pistes concordent toutes : L'un d'eux, si ce n'est les deux, vit dans une capitale européenne…  
— Il nous reste Londres, encore…  
— Londres, oui, bien sur… La plus grande ville… vu le temps que nous avons passé à Madrid…

Agacé, Thorin fit demi-tour, sortit du bureau orné du christ sur sa croix sans un mot, ou un regard, pour la religieuse abasourdie par l'échange en anglais sans queue ni tête dont elle venait d'être témoin et il descendit l'escalier de fer qui menait à la cour de l'orphelinat dominicain.  
Dwalin le rattrapa dans la rue alors qu'il allumait une cigarette et ils hélèrent un taxi.

— Roissy-Charles de Gaules. Au plus vite.  
— Nous partons à Londres, alors…  
— Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, Dwalin, je sais que tu as ta propre quête.  
— J'ai régulièrement des nouvelles de celui qui fut mon frère et je sais qu'il va bien, je ne vais pas aller tous les mois à Pondichéry pour m'en assurer.  
— Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle… Ori est peut-être-  
— Ori est introuvable. Et tu sais pourtant à quel point j'ai cherché… Et puis ce n'est pas lui le plus urgent… Si Azog trouve les réincarnations de Fili ou Kili avant nous, je ne-  
— Non. Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne le permettrai pas. Il les a déjà détruit une fois, il n'y aura pas de deuxième, quand bien même il mette autant de cœur dans l'affaire.

Le visage sombre, Dwalin acquiesça et, alors que les murs gris de la capitale française défilaient à la vitre, il maudit une nouvelle fois les souvenirs si nets et si clairs qu'il avait gardé de sa vie « d'avant ». Le manque de celui qui fut son compagnon intoxiquait ses pensées et perçait son cœur. Savoir que, quelque part sur cette immense planète, l'esprit de celui qu'il aimait animait peut-être un corps d'un âge, d'un sexe et d'une nationalité inconnus le faisait souffrir et l'idée de vivre entièrement cette deuxième vie sans jamais le revoir lui était tout simplement insupportable.

— On les retrouvera, Dwalin, tous.  
— A mes yeux, il n'y en a qu'un qui compte.

Thorin haussa les épaules et il ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation. Les silences de Dwalin n'appartenaient qu'à Ori, à personne d'autre.

oOo

— Tu es un sale con, Salaï_.  
_— J'aime te l'entendre dire sur ce ton là, _dolce._

La rousse haussa un sourcil et revint s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun séduisant qui glissa une main le long de la courbure du dos légèrement vêtu.

— Je ne suis pas l'une de tes putains.  
— Si, tu l'es. Comme toutes les autres, tu rampes à mes pieds, alléchée par l'odeur de l'argent et du sexe torride…

Le regard du jeune homme devint de braise et elle ne parvint à le soutenir. Elle le gifla et se leva. Ramassa ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Il la regarda faire avec un sourire hautain. Toutes les mêmes… L'argent leur faisait tourner la tête, à toutes, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il ne manquait pas, c'était ça, au contraire, il en avait tellement qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire.  
Mais la rousse semblait différente, elle le fuyait dès qu'il était question de billets, mais finissait toujours par revenir la queue entre les jambes pour le revoir, simplement le revoir, rien d'autre. Il porta à ses lèvres un verre de cristal contenant un liquide somptueusement ambré sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux sublimes latines qui gâchaient leur vie dans son casino, au contraire, elle semblait venir de plus loin, du Nord. Origines celtes, sans doute, vu la couleur de ses cheveux et son caractère tout aussi enflammé.  
Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle prit la parole, son italien était parfait, mais elle n'était pas encore parvenue à gommer cet accent exotique qui déformait ses mots :

— Au fait, j'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. Tu étais en prison et j'étais ta gardienne…  
— Ho… Cela semble… alléchant…  
— Ne te fais pas d'illusions, _bastardo, _tu t'es aussi pris une flèche en essayant de t'enfuir !  
— Une flèche ? Comme les flèches de tire à l'arc, robin des bois et tout le tralala ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
— Tu as raison, pour abattre un mec comme toi, même un magnum ne suffira pas…

Un sourire prédateur étira les lèvres du brun qui se leva pour s'approcher de la femme et il aggrava sa voix, déjà sensuelle, alors qu'il fit glisser ses doigts dans les longues mèches rousses de sa victime préférée.

— Ce que je retiens, c'est que tu rêves de bondage… Avec moi… _Sgualdrinetta… _

Le coup de poing qu'il se prit dans la mâchoire le fit chanceler et, lorsqu'il se redressa, la rousse était partie. Il haussa les épaules et se servit un nouveau verre en se massant la joue. Il se rhabilla ensuite, de l'un de ses costumes hors de prix et il sortit de sa suite privée pour se mêler à ses clients. A moins de trente ans, il était la plus grosse fortune de Milan et son casino avait une renommée nationale dans le milieu. Bien sur, les cauchemars récurrents qu'il faisait à propos d'une bataille gigantesque et horrible ainsi que cette sensation d'être amputé d'une partie de lui même lui gâchaient le goût de la réussite et il était bien loin de l'assurance tranquille qu'il avait montrée face à sa maitresse. Car il trouvait un écho dans le songe qu'elle venait de lui relater.

oOo

A quelques mois de la date sacrée du bal de fin d'année de la si prestigieuse université d'Harvard, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des pleurs de détresse ou d'humiliation qui émanaient des toilettes des filles. Le stress des examens, mais, aussi, et surtout, ces demoiselles qui ne rentraient plus dans leur robe de bal faites sur mesure quelques mois plus tôt ou bien qui venaient d'essuyer un cuisant refus de la part des jeunes étudiants qu'elles avaient osées demander comme cavalier.  
Cette année là ne faisait pas défaut à la tradition, si ce n'est que la file des étudiantes éconduites et en larmes s'étendait jusque dans le couloir de noyer en attente d'un toilette libre pour mieux évacuer toutes les larmes de leur corps sans risquer de prouver à tout le monde que le dernier mascara Chanel n'était pas si water-proof et que les mouchoir Louis Vutton n'étaient pas imperméables à la morve.  
Et toutes pleuraient à cause d'un seul et même étudiant : Raphaël Hamilton, qui avait cordialement envoyé se faire pendre, comme à son habitude, avec la morgue qui le caractérisait, quiconque lui adressait la parole. Fils de l'un des tradersles plus fortunés de New-Jersey, cet étudiant arrogant en avance de deux ans sur le programme scolaire, au physique androgyne et à l'allure éthéré semblait considérer le monde avec pitié et dégoût. Son corps souple et fin clamait ses vingt ans, mais son regard semblait sans âge, hors du temps, comme s'il avait déjà vécu une vie avant celle-là.

Le genre de physique superbe qui avait amené plus d'une fois quelques recruteurs pour les agences de mannequinat à l'intercepter dans la rue. Les pauvres types en prenaient pour leur grade et apprenaient « Qu'il n'est pas une bête de foire, merci bien. » - Ceci est la version soft, bien entendu-.

Loin, très loin, de se soucier des ravages qu'il avait causé dans les cœurs des étudiantes de sa promo dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, Raphaël ruminait sombrement, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux, fins et blonds, très fins et plus blancs que blonds, volaient doucement, caressant ses poignets et le dos de ses mains. Distraitement, il porta ses doigts à son oreille pour remettre une mèche à sa place, et il poussa un claquement de langue amer, agacé de ne plus la sentir pointue sans comprendre pourquoi.

oOo

— Ho, par pitié… Pas lui…

Soudainement contrarié alors que, jusqu'à maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux, John serra sa prise sur son café Starbuck et il accéléra le pas, la mâchoire crispée. Son appartement n'était plus qu'à deux rues et il avait sûrement le temps de l'atteindre sans trop de casse.

Ses souvenirs par rapport à ça étaient troubles, mais il avait la certitude d'avoir eu une autre vie avant celle-là, une vie dont il ne se rappelait pas les détails, mais dont quelques souvenirs étaient très nets. Il avait vidé tous les livres de toutes les bibliothèques de la région qui traitaient de réincarnation pour en savoir un peu plus par rapport à ça, recherche infructueuse.

Et puis il avait très vite compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être réincarné dans ce monde et à cette époque et que même les créatures malfaisantes et cracheuses de feu avaient le droit à une deuxième chance.

— Monteur de tonneau… Enfin je te tiens ! Ma vengeance va être terrible. Tu vas payer pour ce royaume que tu m'as arraché !  
— Ecoute, Smaug, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je suis certain que toi non plus, laisse-moi tranquille.  
— Ne me mens pas, Bilbo, ou tu le regretteras.

Agacé, John avança sans s'occuper de l'enfant qu'il repoussa gentiment. Mais le môme se mit à hurler et voulu lui donner un coup de pied. C'était son attaque favorite, à Smaug qui ne s'était réincarné que sept années plus tôt : le coup de pied dans le tibia, efficace et très douloureux. Accoutumé, le plus grand l'évita sans même renverser son Starbuck et traça sa route jusqu'à chez lui en ignorant royalement le gamin qui se collait à ses basques.

— Tu as tort de me défier, Bilbo, je suis la mort, je suis le feu !  
— Demande à ta mère de t'offrir une thérapie, tu seras un cas d'école très intéressant pour les médecins de ce monde.  
— Ne te moque pas de moi, insecte, je vais te réduire en charpie !

Celui qui fut Bilbo durant une vie soupira et s'arrêta devant la porte bleue pour chercher les clés qui gisaient au fond de sa poche. La situation du dragon était presque risible. Son esprit d'enfant était incapable de comprendre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient et cette petite terreur n'avait que l'ancien cambrioleur sous la main pour répondre à toutes les question qui le taraudaient.

— Laisse-moi entrer chez toi.  
— Tu rêves, mon grand, tu vas encore essayer d'y mettre le feu et j'en ai marre d'avoir des dégâts des eaux ici à cause de ces pompiers criminels.  
— Laisse-moi entrer !

Smaug se mit soudainement à hurler et il sauta sauvagement sur John qu'il voulut frapper de ses petits poings. Mais le plus grand l'attrapa par la taille et le porta sans effort.

— Très bien, je te ramène chez la pauvre femme qui te sert de mère.  
— Ha nan, pas cette misérable mortelle ! Lâche-moi ! AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !

John soupira de désespoir lorsque l'enfant se mit à hurler comme un goret qu'on égorge. C'était la deuxième arme de Smaug : la manipulation. Depuis qu'il avait l'usage de la parole, il n'hésitait pas à en user pour mettre Bilbo dans les situations les plus embarrassantes.

— Allez, continue de hurler, au moins, ça fera venir un flic qui me débarrassera de toi.  
— Tu rêves, il va t'envoyer en prison !

John n'avait pas tort et il n'eut pas à trainer l'enfant plus de cinq minutes avant qu'un policier londonien ne les accoste.

— Monsieur, excusez-moi, votre fils-  
— Ce n'est pas mon fils.  
— Quoi ? Papa, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as honte de m'avoir frappé ?

John serra les dents et se retint de foutre une décalottée au gamin, là, tout de suite. Mais s'attaquer à un enfant, si malfaisant soit-il, et devant un cops en plus, ce n'était pas son genre, alors il se contint, difficilement, mais il parvint à se retenir.

— Ecoutez, monsieur, je vais devoir vous emmener au poste avec votre-  
— Ce n'est pas mon fils.  
— Avec l'enfant.  
— Très bien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, alors il accepta de suivre le policier, il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques papiers à signer, prouver son identité, et repartir en s'assurant que la mère avait bien été prévenue. Elle était aussi une habituée, elle venait régulièrement chercher son fils au commissariat, sans comprendre pourquoi, malgré l'amour et l'éducation correcte qu'elle s'efforçait de donner à son enfant, celui-ci se montrait si abject envers tout le monde.

— Nous disions donc, ce petit…  
— Lucien Tomson.  
— Je m'appelle pas Lucien ! Je m'appelle Smaug ! Je suis la mort !

L'enfant n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcil vaguement inquiet du policier, plus pour la santé mental du plus petit que pour sa propre sécurité si celui qui s'appelait la mort décidait de se venger.

— Donc… Lucien, domicilié chez…  
— Madame Tomson, sa mère.  
— Votre ex ?  
— Je ne la connais pas.  
— Mais vous vous promenez avec son fils qui porte de lourdes accusations sur vous.

John soupira d'un air affligé en se demandant ce que valait sa parole contre celle d'un enfant de sept ans.

— Écoutez, il s'agit d'un enfant pyromane dont la mythomanie est avérée. Vous pouvez appeler le médecin de son école, elle affirmera…

Le policier le regarda avec un air tranchant, pianotant sèchement sur le bois de sa table. Puis il se saisit de son combiné et fit le numéro privé de madame Tomson. La jeune femme répondit rapidement et le policier n'eut qu'à dire qu'il appelait du commissariat du quartier pour qu'elle lui raccroche au nez après un bref, « J'arrive ».  
Bilbo donna ensuite le numéro de la psychologue scolaire qui l'avait, grâce à ses témoignages, bien souvent sortie de mauvais pas et celle-ci confirma bien au flic que l'enfant nommé Lucien Tomson souffrait de graves troubles de la personnalité et avait une dent inexplicable envers John.

Ce dernier fut donc prié de signer une décharge et de rentrer chez lui avec les excuses de la maison et il allait tourner les talons, lorsque son regard accrocha la chevelure blonde d'un jeune adolescent assis sur un banc du coin de la salle, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et emprisonnés dans ses bras.  
Son sweat était trop grand pour lui et John ne pu discerner son visage, dissimulé sous la capuche, mais cette attitude, fière et indomptée malgré tout, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, même au delà de la mort. Sans réfléchir et sans se soucier de l'injonction du policier, l'ancien cambrioleur s'approcha de l'adolescent comme on s'approcherait d'une bête sauvage et il posa un genoux au sol pour croiser son regard.

— Fili ?

Les yeux clairs qui maintenaient son regard se troublèrent un instant, puis le blond secoua la tête, de gauche à droite. Le policier s'approcha en roulant une clope et demanda distraitement :

— Vous connaissez cet ado ?  
— En quelque sorte.

Smaug, qui était désœuvré en attendant sa mère, s'approcha à son tour et voulut attaquer le jeune blond en hurlant des insanités sur une certaine lignée de Durin qui périra dans les flammes. L'adolescent blond tendit le bras, empoigna le crâne de l'enfant qui chargeait et utilisa son élan pour l'envoyer contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup, sans un mot ni un regard. Il remit ensuite nonchalamment ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se désintéressa des hurlements du policier qui braillait à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'on lui appelle une ambulance.  
John s'assura que Smaug n'était pas en danger de mort, l'enfant commençait même à se réveiller, puis il s'intéressa au jeune blond et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il semblait blessé :

— Tu… Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je… Je suis… Un ami de ta famille.  
— Je n'ai plus de famille.

Il n'était pas anglais, Bilbo l'entendit immédiatement à son accent nordique et, les dents serrées, il se releva. Le blond ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il retournait auprès du policier qui hurlait dans son téléphone pour qu'une ambulance vienne au plus vite. Il attendit patiemment que l'autre raccroche avant de prendre la parole :

— Que fait ce jeune homme ici ?  
— Il est arrivé ce matin, on nous a demandé de le garder cette nuit. Il sera convoyé au commissariat principal ce soir.  
— Convoyé ? Il est…  
— Sous protection, oui. Il a subi plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat ou d'enlèvement et semble être la cible d'une organisation terroriste sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi.  
— Peut-être une famille à faire chanter…  
— Ses parents et ses sœurs ont été massacrés sous ses yeux il y a quelques semaines pour une raison inexplicable, vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? Toute la presse de Londres en a parlé pendant des jours ! Il n'a plus de famille.  
— Ho si, il en a une.

Le policier n'entendit pas le dernier murmure de Bilbo et il demanda à ce brave citoyen de bien vouloir évacuer de ce poste de police qui n'était pas un salon de thé. John obéit mais, à peine eut-il franchi le seuil du bâtiment, il sortit son portable.  
Toute sa nouvelle vie, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger John et Bilbo. Le passé était passé, il devait maintenant se concentrer son présent bien occupé par les frasques et lubies de son colocataire intenable.  
Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Fili à son sort, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait des cartes non négligeables entre les mains. Et puis les termes « Massacre inexplicable », « Organisation terroriste » et « Journaux » allaient grandement intéresser une certaine personne, il en mettait sa main à couper.

Il pianota sur son portable tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune madame Tomson qui trainait dans la rue un Lucien vociférant qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans le taudis six pièces qui leur servait de maison en plein centre de Londres. L'ambulance appelée par le commissaire arriva à ce moment et proposa un sédatif pour l'enfant que la maman accepta avec soulagement.

oOo

L'aéroport était bondé et Dwalin observait la foule d'un œil morne, assit au comptoir d'un snack pour voyageur peu pressé et il sirotait un coca en attendant Thorin qui téléphonait. Celui-ci raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et revint vers Dwalin, la mine sombre et excessivement nerveux.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Thorin ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et Dwalin eu la surprise de constater que le souffle était tremblant.

— On change de plan. On oublie Londres et on part pour Milan.  
— Milan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard d'acier, plus déterminé que jamais, dans celui de son ami de toujours :

— Frérin sait où est Kili.  
— Qu-  
— Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul, Azog aussi a retrouvé sa trace.  
— Ho merde !  
— J'espère que Frérin ne va pas foncer bille en tête, tout seul, il n'a aucune chance… Il est censé nous attendre à l'aéroport de Milan.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil et sonda son ami du regard. Thorin oscillait entre deux extrêmes : la joie bouleversante à l'idée de, peut-être, revoir l'un de ses neveux dans quelques heures, de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche du but qu'il poursuivait depuis quelques années. D'un autre côté, il paniquait alors qu'il se disait qu'ils risquaient d'arriver trop tard, au vue des informations que venait de lui transmettre celui qui avait été son frère lors d'une vie, et qui, par un miracle insoupçonnable, avait vu le jour en même temps que lui, de la même mère.

oOo

— Full, je l'emporte !  
— Salaï, tu es un tricheur !

Le brun répondit d'un rire clair et lança un sourire séduisant à l'homme qu'il venait d'arnaquer au poker, ce jeu était sa spécialité, personne ne pouvait le battre sur ce terrain qui lui appartenait. Il se leva en faisant signe à l'un de ses larbins de récupérer les jetons qu'il avait gagné et il se dirigea vers le bar de son casino. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.  
Caché derrière ses lunettes aux verres fumés, hors de prix, il observa les trois mecs typés armoire à glace body-buildés qui étaient assis au comptoir. Cela faisaient quelques jours qu'ils étaient là. Ils ne jouaient pas et consommaient juste de quoi ne pas se faire virer. Ils étaient justes là, et Salaï avait la très désagréable impression qu'ils l'espionnaient, lui. Il se savait pourtant réglo envers la mafia de sa région, ne devait de l'argent à personne, au contraire, et avait bien fait attention à ce que les parrains les plus puissants repartent à chaque fois de son casino avec les poches emplies de billets.

Perdu dans ses pensées inquiètes, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'approcha et il sursauta lorsqu'une poigne ferme se posa sur son épaule.

— _Cattivo, _il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.  
— _Papa ! _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Pas ici, suis-moi.

Ses doigts parés de bagues rutilantes fermés sur un cigare raffiné désignèrent les escaliers à l'autre bout de la salle et le jeune brun le suivit sans poser plus de question. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la suite luxueuse du propriétaire du casino et l'homme, imposant dans son costume blanc, s'avachit dans le canapé de cuir.

— _Piccolo,_ te souviens tu du jour où je t'ai recueilli ?  
— Comment l'oublier ? Je me suis pris la correction de ma vie ce jour-là.

Salaï vint s'asseoir en face du baron de la mafia le plus craint et respecté du territoire et lui proposa un verre.

— C'est normal, tu as essayé de me faire les poches !  
— Je n'étais qu'un enfant affamé.  
— Peut-être. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles pour moi et jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne m'as déçu un seul instant.

Le regard implacable de l'italien était rivé dans celui de Salaï tandis qu'il lui martelait le torse de son index et il continua, sans laisser le temps à son fils adoptif de lui répondre.

— Et cela fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? Vingt-trois ? Vingt-quatre ?  
— Vingt-cinq, _papa. _Je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans dans deux mois. Cela fait dix-sept ans que tu m'as recueilli.  
— Dix-sept ans… Ce fut court, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se mit sur la défensive au moment où le _padre _ se mit à utiliser le passé simple. Il n'attendit que deux secondes, avant de se jeter hors du canapé pour se ruer vers le meuble le plus proche.  
Des armes étaient dissimulées partout dans sa demeure et cette initiative lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Le vieux mafieux se leva à son tour et fut plus rapide à dégainer, ordonnant à Salaï de s'immobiliser.

— _Padre…_ Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux…  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, plus maintenant… Je reprends le casino que je t'ai si gentiment légué il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, pose un genoux au sol, les mains bien en vue.

Acculé, le brun obéit, relevant mentalement et rapidement les issues les plus proches, sans cesser la conversation.

— Pourquoi ? _ Padre, _tu aurais simplement pu me le demander, tu sais que, pour toi, je suis prêt à tout.  
— Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour eux.

Du menton, l'homme désigna la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place aux armoires à glace que le brun avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. A leur tête, se tenait un albinos à la stature impressionnante et au regard cruel. Un vertige s'empara du jeune homme à la vue du plus grand.  
Celui-là, il l'avait déjà vu, dans ses cauchemars et sous une autre forme, mais il le reconnaissait, car il lui avait déjà donné la mort, une fois, dans une autre vie.  
A genoux et au sol, menacé par l'arme de celui qu'il avait durant un temps considéré comme son père, Salaï compris que sa vie, s'il voulait la conserver, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il allait devoir jouer finement et rapidement.

Son regard chocolat se planta dans celui du vieux mafieux et l'homme en costume blanc lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche. Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, une demi-seconde, puis s'élança.

Fidèle à son rôle, son père adoptif tira, mais manqua sa cible malencontreusement. Le chacun pour soi primait dans le monde de la mafia, mais la violence n'était jamais gratuite et sans raison fondée. Le _padre _ n'avait rien à reprocher à son _cattivo, _sa disparition l'arrangeait, certes, mais sa mort ne lui était pas nécessaire.

L'albinos et ses hommes dégainèrent immédiatement, mais le brun se propulsa à travers la vitre au moment ou une salve de balles fit exploser le mur de marbre, faisant râler le mafieux italien pour le coût des réparations.

Cattivo atterrit dans les buissons qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de planter là pour une occasion du genre et il s'enfuit en zigzagant pour éviter les balles qui pleuvaient du deuxième étage. Son casino était en bordure de la grande ville italienne et, malheureusement pour lui, le garage où reposaient ses voitures de sport se situait à l'opposé des jardins où il avait atterri. Se résignant à utiliser ses jambes, il traversa le parc et courut vers le centre ville, dans l'idée de se fondre dans la foule avant de trouver de l'aide. Il avait de bons alliés par ici, des hommes qui lui devaient leur richesse et qui n'avaient pas peur de se salir les mains, avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à en contacter un ou deux. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que des motards ne se mettent à sa poursuite et il jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était traqué comme une bête.

Il avait suffisamment vu son _padre _à l'œuvre pour savoir que, quand une dizaine d'hommes en moto voulaient en chopper un, à pied et désarmé, il y avait peu de chance pour que ça rate.

Il pensa bifurquer, mais un coup de feu retentit, et il hurla de douleur en tombant au sol, le mollet transpercé par une balle de gros calibre**. **Les motos le rattrapèrent et il eut le reflexe de prendre son portable, envoyant un sms à ses _gardes du corps _personnels malgré ses doigts tremblants et les larmes de douleur qui lui brouillaient les yeux.

Il ne parvint pas à retenir sa voix et poussa un gémissement pathétique lorsque le grand albinos posa les pieds au sol et s'approcha de lui pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le soulever sans effort avant de s'exclamer en français parfait, quelque peut déformé par un accent slave :

— Enfin… Nous tenons l'un de ces sales nains qui ont précipité notre clan à sa perte… Et toi, mon grand, tu vas nous mener aux tiens_…_  
— _ Non capisco francese _! _Lasciami andare _! Lâchez-moi !

Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'un coup monstrueusement bien ajusté se fracassa contre son ventre, le pliant en deux et lui ôtant le souffle.

— Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, maintenant ?

Délicatement, Azog lâcha la tignasse brune pour s'emparer de la gorge et il porta le visage du jeune homme suffoquant à sa hauteur.

— Tu as peur, je peux le sentir, mais ne crains rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et j'ai trouvé ce plaisir trop fade par rapport à la joie que toi et ton frère me procurerez lorsque Thorin se pliera à ma volonté pour vous sauver d'un destin innommable…  
—Mon_… _Mon_ fratello _?

Azog lui répondit d'un rictus cruel et le lâcha soudainement. Vidé de ses force, le brun s'écrasa au sol et il se prit un coup de pied à la mâchoire, qui l'envoya à terre une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il essaya de se lever.

— Il est inattrapable, bien plus discret et secret que toi. Mais nous avons déjà décimé la famille dans laquelle son esprit s'est réincarné. Il est passé maître dans l'art de la fuite, le morveux, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, l'étau se resserre et il le sait…

Au sol, Salaï écarquilla les yeux et une drôle d'émotion bougea en lui à l'évocation de ce « frère » inconnu que, au fond de lui, il connaissait parfaitement. Il serra les dents et contracta le poing. Lorsque Azog se baissa sur lui, il se redressa violemment, balançant un uppercut puissant dans la forte mâchoire de l'albinos. Il tituba en essayant de se relever, mais cela aviva la douleur de son mollet et il ne fit qu'un pas avant de tomber au sol en jurant.

Fou de rage, Azog s'empara une nouvelle fois de la crinière sombre de l'homme à terre et, armé de son poing américain, il le frappa au visage, ouvrant la lèvre et la pommette.

— _Bastardo _!

Accoutumé à la violence, Salaï répliqua en donnant un coup de tête brutal à son ennemi qui chancela et le lâcha. Il se réceptionna sur sa jambe saine et se recula en titubant. Vif, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et poussa un long sifflement strident.

Immédiatement, ce fut le chaos, les hommes de main, payés grassement par le patron du casino, apparurent armes en main et firent feu sur Azog et ses compagnons qui répliquèrent instantanément. Le jeune brun s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il le pu de la zone de tir et il accepta distraitement le magnum que lui mit son plus loyal combattant dans les mains.

— Salaï, je vous emmène à l'hôpital ?

Il ne répondit pas et planta son regard dans celui, cruel, de l'albinos, protégé de la fusillade par ses propres hommes, et il secoua négativement la tête.

— Emmènes-moi à l'aéroport, je dois partir d'ici et disparaître quelques temps…

Le mercenaire hocha la tête et aida son chef à rejoindre la voiture malgré sa jambe blessée, mais, soudain, il sursauta brusquement et, les yeux voilés par une mort soudaine, il tomba au sol, aux pieds de Salaï. Quelques mètres plus loin, Azog baissa son arme au canon encore fumant, emprisonnant le regard du jeune brun du sien.

Une dizaine de coups de feu retentit encore autour d'eux, puis ce fut le silence et, catastrophé, l'italien se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses hommes n'avait survécu au carnage.

Sans trembler, il leva son arme qu'il pointa sur l'albinos, mais les hommes de main de ce dernier le mirent en joue et il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de baisser son bras et de parler dans un français correct.

— Qu'attends-tu _ da me_ ?  
— Rien, tu n'es qu'une prise comme une autre. Je veux simplement te détruire, car ta destruction m'offrira quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix d'une personne qui sera condamnée à ne jamais connaître le repos…  
— Je ne connais personne quitient suffisamment à moi pour cela, tu te trompes de cible, _Bastardo_.

Azog sourit comme un damné en faisant tournoyer son arme autour de son doigt, puis il fit signe à ses hommes d'aller entraver sa proie.

oOo

— C'est là ! Tourne, TOURNE !  
— Calice moi la paix, l'artère est bouchée, je vais rejoindre le casino par derrière, on n'a pas le temps-  
— Justement, on n'a pas le temps de prendre tes raccourcis foireux, Frérin, et-  
— GAFFE !

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture de sport réquisitionnée par Frérin, accroché aux accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait, Dwalin sentit clairement son cœur s'arrêter lorsque le blond pila, attrapa le frein à main et fit partir le bolide sur un dérapage contrôlé pour éviter le camion qui arrivait en sens inverse sur la voie à sens unique qu'il remontait à une allure folle.  
Lui qui s'était un jour demandé si on pouvait inventer pire moyen de transport qu'un cheval, voilà que les voitures, surtout celles qui étaient conduites par le frère jumeau de Théo, reléguaient ces placides bestioles bien loin sur le podium des atrocités de ce monde.  
La voiture dérapa à nouveau et, lorsque le son d'une fusillade éclata non loin du casino qu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre malgré la circulation italienne, Frérin colla le pied au planché. Dwalin gémit et la voiture bondit, zigzagant entre les autres véhicules, recueillant un bon nombre de « _Madre di dio », « Fottuto bastardo di American ! » _et autres injures bien sentit dans une langue qu'ils préféraient ne pas comprendre, jusqu'à sortir des artères occupées pour arriver du côté des entrepôts pratiquement déserts, si ce n'est quelques cadavres et…

— Là ! C'est lui ! Le brun.  
— Ok… Préparez-vous, ça va bouger !

Dwalin retira sa ceinture et posa sa main sur la portière.

— Tout doux, Frérin, tout doux…

Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas, il leva soudainement le pied, braqua le volant à fond d'un seul geste et écrasa l'accélérateur une nouvelle fois.  
Debout face à Azog, Salaï regarda le bolide sorti de nul part déraper devant lui et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir : Dwalin avait ouvert la porte et, sans que Frérin ne s'arrête plus de deux secondes, il attrapa le costume hors de prix du brun et le jeta dans la voiture qui repartit de plus belle.

— Combien sont-ils ?  
— _Perdonno ?_  
— _Come Sono_ ?  
— _ Dieci credo, ma può essere più.  
— _Frérin, tu as compris ?  
— Que veux-tu que je comprenne ? Je ne parle pas couramment l'espagnol !  
— L'italien !  
— C'est pareil !  
— Tu viens pourtant de lui dire un truc dans sa langue qu'il a compris !  
— Je ne sais même pas si ça voulait dire « Combien sont-ils » ou bien « Comment sont-ils », je ne suis même pas sur que c'était de l'italien !

Le blond accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua dans son retro qu'ils étaient suivis par plusieurs motards.

— Où en est le plein ?  
— Assez pour passer les Alpes et retourner en France ou en Suisse. Si on contacte Bofur, elle pourra nous déposer un jet sur le tarmac le plus proche et on décolle, bye bye l'Europe.  
— _Scusi, se ci andate, cadrete su una ricostruzione strasa.  
_— Hey, les mecs, y a votre neveu qui s'exprime, derrière.  
— Qu'il patiente, on est en train de lui sauver le cul là.  
_— Sei sorda o cosa ?! La strada è chiusa, bastardo !_  
— Je crois qu'il t'a traité de bâtard.

Mais, sans attendre, l'italien se leva de son siège et pointa du doigt un panneau barré d'un scotch rouge qui semblait clairement dire que la voie n'était pas empruntable :

_— Stronzo, guardare._  
— Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'on devrait prendre un autre chemin.  
— Pas le temps, on fonce.

La voiture accéléra et, malgré les injonctions du jeune brun qui disait clairement que cette voie n'était pas à prendre, Frérin s'y engagea sans ralentir. Les motos les suivirent aussi et le brun se rassit en grimaçant, sa main se crispa sur son mollet ensanglanté, sans que cela n'échappe à Dwalin.

— Ho merde, il est blessé !  
— Grave ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais ça saigne fort.

Thorin, qui supervisait le pilotage de son frère, se retourna, pour jauger l'état de celui qui fut son neveu. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Salaï se figea lorsque le visage du plus vieux souleva en lui un raz de marée d'émotions et de souvenirs cachés et incompréhensibles.

_— Scusi, Chi sei ? Chi erano queste persone ? Oppure mi stai portando ?  
— No entiendo el idioma_.  
— Ca, Théo, c'était de l'espagnol. Bon accent, mais je doute qu'il comprenne.

D'un claquement de langue exaspéré, Thorin pria cordialement son frère jumeau de se concentrer sur la route et il se tourna vers le plus jeune.

— English ? Français ?  
— Un peu…  
— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Thorin avait pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe malgré les secousses de la voiture qui avait quitté la route, ou plutôt, qui suivait une route qui n'existait plus.

— Dis, tu veux pas demander à Al Capone s'il sait où faut aller là ?  
— _Ho già detto, ma voi avete ascoltato me, bastardo._  
— Il t'a encore traité de bâtard.  
— Et il comprend le français.  
— Il ne veut pas le parler non plus ? Ca m'arrangerait…  
— _Che bene, tu sei il tip di ragazzo che fa quello che vuole._  
— Je crois qu'il a dit que ça sert à rien vu que tu agis en solo.  
— Tu comprends l'espagnol, Dwalin ?  
— L'italien, j'en ai fait au lycée. Mais il parle bien plus vite que les CD audio de ma prof.  
_— A destra, il sentiero si unì alla strada._  
— Pardon ?  
— Il parle du chemin à droite, là bas.

Le brun se redressa et pointa du doigt la route en question, le visage de plus en plus blanc du à sa grande quantité de perte de sang. Frérin s'y engagea au frein à main, soulevant un nuage de poussière et il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre une route. Poussant le bolide à fond, il s'y engagea en faisant fi des véhicules qui y circulaient déjà.  
Laissant son frère aux commandes, Thorin se leva pour se glisser sur la banquette arrière et soulever le bas de pantalon imprégné de sang de son neveu. Dwalin s'empara de la trousse de secours que Frérin ne quittait jamais et fouilla rapidement dedans.

— Finn, c'est quoi ça ?  
— De la morphine.  
— Tu tiens ça d'où ?  
— Une infirmière assez gentille…

Dwalin haussa un sourcil mais s'empara de la seringue qu'il remplit d'une dose de morphine avant de la mettre dans les mains de Thorin qui s'assurait du maintien du garrot qu'il venait de poser.

_— Hey ! Che gioco stai giocando, stronzo !_

Lorsque le brun vit la seringue, il repoussa immédiatement Thorin et sortit l'arme qu'il avait gardé sur lui, pointant le canon mortel sur le plus vieux.

Frérin hurla à ses passagers de se calmer s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en purée dans un camion et Dwalin hurla à Frérin de se concentrer sur la route et non sur ses passagers parce que, justement, il ne voulait pas finir dans un camion. Thorin, quant à lui, mis ses mains désarmées bien en évidence sans lâcher le regard noisette des yeux, restant sur ses gardes et parfaitement conscient qu'il avait affaire à un mafieux rompu aux armes à feu et non plus à un charmant héritier qui le considérait comme son père.

— Dwalin, comment on dit morphine en italien ?  
— Tu crois qu'on apprend ce genre de mot au lycée ?

L'ancien guerrier avait discrètement mis sa main à la poche, prêt à en tirer son arme si besoin, mais tant que l'italien avait son canon pointé sur Thorin, mieux valait qu'il ne cherche pas à intervenir.

— _Morfina. No grazie !  
—_ C'est pour ton bien, contre la douleur.  
— _Preferisco avere cattivo e mantenere une mente chiara.  
— _Il préfère garder l'esprit clair, je crois, tant pis pour la douleur.  
— Très bien, je retourne à ma place.

Avec douceur, Thorin se redressa et retourna à l'avant au moment où Frérin se faufila entre deux voitures, prenant un risque insensé.

— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Il n'a pas voulu que je le soigne.  
— Il semble avoir une manière assez expéditive de se faire comprendre.  
— Ne t'occupe pas de ça et regarde ta route. Où en sont les motos ?  
— La première s'est prise un camion, toute la voie est stoppée derrière nous, ça nous donne un peu d'avance.  
— Très bien, je vais appeler Bofur.  
— Dis lui de nous envoyer un truc discret cette fois. Et si elle peut nous foutre un interprète italien/anglais ou français dedans, ce serait cool, parce qu'on n'a pas mal de truc à raconter à Al Capone.  
_— Lo non mi chiamo Al Capone !_

Sans s'occuper de son neveu qui noya son frère jumeau dans une flopée de jurons incompréhensibles, ni même de Frérin qui répliqua en québécois, Thorin se boucha une oreille et s'empara de son portable pour appeler l'une des personnalités les plus adulées du moment : Mellica Grey, actrice et chanteuse de pop à ses heures perdues, star hollywoodienne, idole et sex symbol de sa génération. Il s'agissait aussi du corps à la plastic sensationnelle dans lequel l'esprit de Bofur s'était réincarné et qu'il avait su utilisé à son avantage. Contactée par Thorin et Dwalin qui avaient vu en elle un ancien membre de la compagnie du nain, la diva ne rechignait jamais à leur donner un coup de pouce pratique lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

oOo

Azog jura de voir ses proies s'échapper, la capture du plus jeune héritier ne s'était jouée qu'à quelques minutes. Si on lui en avait laissé le temps, Thorin n'aurait certainement pas reconnu son neveu aussi facilement. L'albinos grinça des dents mais son attention fut soudainement détournée par son portable qui vibra. Il attendit quelques instants, comme à son habitude, puis décrocha.

— Oui… Qui ça ?... Vous en êtes certains ?... Très bien, où est-elle ?... Non, je vais venir… Ne la tuez pas encore, je jugerai de la valeur de sa vie quand je la verrai…

Il raccrocha son téléphone sans cacher le sourire de damné qui étira ses lèvres, il apostropha l'un de ses hommes qui se tenait prêt de lui :

— Je pars au Texas, j'ai quelque chose à régler là bas. Prend une équipe avec toi et va chercher Vladimar avant que les autorités islandaises ne le livrent à la justice internationale. On se retrouvera ensuite à Londres.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Dans le chapitre suivant :

Azog change de cible;  
Comment Kili va-t-il réagir aux révélations de Thorin ?


	3. Chapter 3

Oui, je sais, je publie avec un jour d'avance,  
Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi, vos reviews m'ont encouragé !  
Merci à tous !  
J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire.

* * *

oOo

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le laisser entrer !  
— Silence.

Sans accorder un regard à John, son attention focalisée sur l'enfant qui réduisait en charpie les journaux sur lesquels on apercevait le visage de l'ancien médecin de guerre, le détective restait immobile dans son fauteuil, ses mains nonchalamment croisées devant lui.

— Il est… subjuguant.  
— Cet enfant est un monstre, Sherlock, fait le sortir.

John retira son manteau qu'il accrocha avant d'aller se servir un thé en cuisine tandis que le brun se leva pour s'approcher de l'enfant et le regarder plus attentivement.

— Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on puisse faire de lui…  
— Mis à part le mettre dans le mixer de Mrs Hudson, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait en faire…

Sherlock tiqua d'agacement sans quitter l'enfant des yeux. Lorsque Lucien leva son regard blasé dont la signification était universellement traduisible par un « Va mourir en enfer, connard », le brun lui envoya l'un de ses sourires dérangeants dont il avait le secret.

— Écoute, mon grand, je te donne ma boîte d'allumettes si tu acceptes de me rendre un petit service.

Le détective avait frappé juste là où il fallait pour éveiller une attention franche de la part de l'enfant.  
Dans la cuisine, loin de se douter du désastre que préparaient son colocataire et celui qui fut son pire ennemi, John communiquait par SMS avec le frère non moins dérangeant et dérangé de Sherlock. Mycroft avait refusé de laisser Fili sortir de l'enceinte protégée du commissariat principal tant qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui ou à quoi ils avaient affaire. Bilbo n'ayant aucun droit de tutelle sur le jeune garçon qui risquait de le mettre en danger par sa simple présence, n'avait pu avancer aucun argument valide pour le prendre sous son toit et il n'avait même pas eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas essayer de retrouver _les autres_, après tout, si Fili avait été réincarné à son époque, pourquoi pas son frère où son oncle ? Eux pourraient le protéger et lui offrir ce que l'on venait si brusquement de lui arracher. Son regard se porta à la fenêtre, sur l'immense ville de Londres, et le désespoir le prit avant même qu'il ne songe réellement à cette idée. Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin serait plus facile que retrouver des personnes dont on ignorait tout, jusqu'à l'âge et le sexe, parmi six milliards d'individus.

Qu'il se coltine Smaug dans le même quartier et à la même époque était, en soit, la preuve que la personne qui tirait les ficelles quelque part avait un sens de l'humour défectueux.

oOo

L'air était frais, pour une fois, la pluie avait chassé la chaleur oppressante de ces derniers jours et la tarte aux pommes accompagnée de crème battue que fit Ma' Jamison pour fêter l'occasion fut un délice. Comme tous les dimanches, Billie Joy s'était rendue à la maison familiale pour partager le repas dominical avec ses parents. Elle en profitait pour prendre de leur nouvelle après avoir donner des siennes et de celles de la ferme des parents d'Ethan chez qui elle vivait pour le moment.

— Pa' ? Tout va bien ?  
— Oui, _Honey, _ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle avait ressenti son trouble et il tâcha de la rassurer d'un petit sourire peu convaincant. Ce fut Ma' qui éclaira la jeune fille :

— L'orage de cette nuit a été assez violent et a affolé le troupeau de jeunes chevaux.  
— Rien de grave ?  
— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous les avons tous rattrapé, mais des barrières ont été détruites, le pré n'est plus exploitable pour le moment.  
— Et avec ces foutues douleurs qui se réveillent dans la jambe, je ne peux plus m'occuper de ce genre de choses !

Le vieux cow-boy frappa la table de bois du poing, faisant sourire tendrement sa femme. Son mari n'avait plus la forme de sa jeunesse, elle le savait, mais lui était incapable de l'admettre. Sa fille retint un petit rire, clair et amusé.

— Pa', tu n'as qu'à nous demander ! Tu sais qu'Ethan ou moi sommes parfaitement capables de planter des poteaux et tendre des barbelés.  
— Ton petit ami, si serviable soit-il, est plongé dans la préparation des rodéos, n'oublies pas qu'il s'est déjà proposé d'y présenter mon bétail en plus du sien et de celui de son père… Et toi, inutile de te rappeler ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as tenu une tenaille dans les mains !  
— Six points de sutures et un mois allongée à cause du tétanos, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie de celle-là, tiens !

Billie et son père échangèrent un regard complice lorsque Ma' se leva pour débarrasser la table en maugréant, elle qui avait refusé que les services sanitaires vaccinent sa fille en prétextant que c'était une infamie s'en était bien mordu les doigts quand sa petite s'était retrouvée alitée, terrassée par une fièvre monumentale.

— Je vais m'en occuper cette après-midi, pa'.  
— Merci, _honey, _je te revaudrai ça.

Le père et la fille échangèrent un nouveau sourire doux. Il avait très bien senti que sa petite B-J n'avait pas la vocation de finir sa vie en tant que fille de ferme, trop délicate et trop intellectuelle, c'est pourquoi il rechignait toujours à lui demander ce genre de service, de peur de l'ennuyer et de la dégoûter de la maison familiale avant l'heure.

oOo

— _No. Non voglio venire con te. Io non so nemmeno chi sei._  
_— _Non mais c'est bon là ? Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'on ne crisse pas un mot de ce qu'il nous raconte ?  
— Il dit qu'il ne veut pas monter dans l'avion d'un inconnu.  
— Qu'il reste là et qu'il nous fasse pas chier, moi j'en ai ma claque de ce petit merdeux !

Excédé, Frérin grimpa les marches du jet rose qui patientait sur le tarmac, prêt à décoller. Le jeune italien grinça des dents et fit demi-tour en boitant, peu enclin à donner ainsi sa confiance à ces gens qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à considérer comme des inconnus. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait retenu de la vie, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais, ho non, jamais, donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Faire route seul était le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir dans ce monde.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber nez à nez avec Thorin qui raccrochait son téléphone. Encore une fois, la puissance des émotions incompréhensibles qui l'assaillirent lorsqu'il se trouva face à cet homme si intrigant le pris au dépourvu. Surtout que le plus vieux le sonda d'un regard déroutant avant de lever doucement la main pour découvrir du bout des doigts sa pommette blessée par le poing américain du russe albinos.

— Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
— Thorin.

Salaï avait plus d'une fois entendu ce nom dans la bouche des deux autres, mais prononcer ainsi ces deux syllabes gutturales lui donna un vertige insensé et de nombreuses images l'assaillirent soudainement, échos de toutes celles qui s'invitaient dans ses songes. Surpris, il tituba en portant sa main à la tête, comme pour chasser une puissante migraine, qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à se montrer. Thorin remarqua son trouble et ne chercha pas à forcer les choses, sa main qui caressait sa joue glissa pour empoigner son épaule.

— Sais-tu qui je suis par rapport à toi ?  
— _Una straniera... _Étranger...

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils en jugulant la sensation aussi douloureuse qu'amère qui s'empara de lui face au dénis du plus jeune qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs qui s'imposaient à lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Tu ne m'as... Tu ne m'as pas encore donné ton nom...  
— Salaï_._  
_— _Salaï ? C'est un nom, ça ?  
— N_o, ma è così che mi chiamano._  
— C'est comme ça que l'on t'appelle ? Tu n'as pas de nom ?

Le brun haussa les épaules lorsque Thorin, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir compris, lui demanda de confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans la mesure où il ne se souvenait pas de celui que ses parents inconnus lui avaient donné à la naissance et que personne n'avait pris la peine de le baptiser autrement que par le premier qualificatif que le _padre _avait utilisé pour s'adresser à lui, il l'avait gardé.

Salaï frémit, sans comprendre pourquoi, lorsque la main qui pressait son épaule se dégagea. Il avait aimé le contact et cette révélation le troubla un instant. Non pas comme il pouvait apprécier le toucher tendre des douces créatures qui s'égaraient dans son casino avant de se retrouver dans son lit, mais plutôt comme l'étreinte réconfortante et bienveillante du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Malgré la pénombre de la nuit, éclairé par les lumières du petit aérodrome privé construit aux pieds des Alpes, Thorin sonda le visage du plus jeune, relevant toutes les similitudes avec ce qu'il se souvenait de Kili et un peu dérouter de voir que la personne qui lui faisait face avait pratiquement le même âge que lui et qu'il était, certainement, bien plus dangereux..

Une émotion d'une puissance insoupçonnable lui vrillait le ventre alors qu'il se retenait de se jeter sur le brun pour le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher, lui promettre qu'ils retrouveront son frère et qu'il comptaient bien rattraper toutes ses erreurs, leur offrir la vie qu'ils avaient gâchée pour lui  
Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de jeter un œil du côté de l'escalier qui permettait de monter sur le jet, remarquant le regard grave de Frérin, assis sur la plus haute marche, qui observait ce neveu qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui avait perdu la vie de la même manière que lui, pour la même cause. Le blond n'avait aucun souvenir de ses neveux, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de son ancienne vie, il était mort beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, à peine cinquante ans, si ce n'est moins, exécuté sous les yeux de son frère par ce même orc qui avait massacré Fili et Kili, avant de périr sous les coup furieux de Thorin, qu'il emmena dans la mort avec lui.

— Très bien… Salaï_… _J'aurais aimé que les choses ne se passent pas de cette manière, pas si brusquement… Mais tu es pourchassé par un homme qui te veut du mal… Et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec nous pour que nous puissions assurer ta sécurité... Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

A voir la manière dont le brun continuait de le fixer de son regard sombre sans acquiescer d'une manière ou d'une autre, Thorin retint un soupir frustré et envoya un regard désespéré à Dwalin, qui patientait près de Frérin. Le plus grand haussa les épaules avec un air désolé et celui qui fut roi sous la Montagne plissa les lèvres avant d'ancrer une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du plus jeune, inquiet de le voir si pâle à cause de sa blessure. Ce fut Frérin, agacé de voir l'heure tourner, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas tant d'avance sur leur ennemi, et moins délicat que Thorin, ou plutôt, se sentant moins concerné par le bien-être du plus jeune, qui redescendit les marches pour se placer aux côtés de son frère jumeau, captant le regard suspicieux de Salaï_._

—Ecoute moi bien et accroche toi, mon grand, parce que les mots que je vais te sortir vont te faire tout drôle.  
— Finn ! Ne fais p-  
— Tu as un jour porté le nom de Kili, fils de Dis, et tu as accompagné ton oncle, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, ici présent, dans une quête désespérée pour récupérer un royaume nain, car tu fus un nain, dans une autre vie. C'est au terme de cette quête que toi et ton frère ainé, Fili, avez été tués par ce chien qui s'en est pris à toi toute à l'heure. Ça te suffit ou bien tu veux que je te refasse la même en Khuzdul ?

Mais Frérin n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, car Salaï était tombé à genoux,aux pieds des deux frères et le blond supporta le regard incendiaire de Thorin sans ressentir une once de culpabilité. Il haussa les épaules alors que le brun s'agenouillait pour poser une main apaisante sur les épaules de l'italien qui suffoquait, et il s'éloigna, sans un mot, surpris de ressentir de l'amertume et de la jalousie là où il s'était attendu à connaître de la joie et du soulagement. Kili était en train de revenir, certes, de manière brutale, mais les conditions l'exigeaient.

Mais, après tout, alors que Salaï s'accrochait désespérément à la tunique du plus grand pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu, Frérin se rendit compte que ce _Bastardo _avait eu quarante années de plus que lui pour remplir le rôle qui lui avait été arraché si brusquement.  
Celui du deuxième héritier, le petit frère craquant que l'on veut protéger à n'importe quel prix… Prix exorbitant pour quinze minutes de vie supplémentaires : la mort de Fili n'avait, semble-t-il, pas été suffisante pour offrir plus au cadet.

Kili et Fili… Thorin, à partir du moment où il avait commencé à se remémorer l'existence des fils de Dis dont Frérin n'avait même pas soupçonné l'existence, n'avait cessé de parler d'eux sur un ton enjoué et attendri, qui avait amené son frère jumeau à osciller violemment entre la fierté pour ses neveux, et une terrible rancœur douloureuse envers Thorin, son frère.

Il faisait des efforts, pourtant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demandait vraiment si, oui ou non, son aîné avait évoqué son nom et ses rares exploits devant ses neveux avec la même lueur dans son regard.  
Il remarquait aussi que, si Fili avait démontré une attention et une loyauté exemplaire envers son petit frère, allant même jusqu'à renier son titre, son sang, son oncle et sa vie pour lui, Thorin n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Thorin n'avait pas fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester à ses côtés pendant la bataille et s'assurer de sa sécurité, il ne s'était pas interposé, pour lui, il n'était pas mort pour lui non plus, ni avec lui.

Fili l'avait fait, lui.

C'était injuste. La manière dont Kili et Thorin se tenaient maintenant enlacés dans une étreinte poignante d'émotions et de sentiments où les mots, trop grossiers, n'avaient pas leur place, était injuste. Les murmures pétris d'excuses, les paroles désolées que le plus vieux cherchait tout de même à chuchoter à son neveu l'étaient tout autant.

C'était injuste parce que jamais, en vingt-six ans d'existence humaine, Thorin ne s'était excusé ou bien avait évoqué un quelconque regret de l'avoir perdu si tôt. Et c'était injuste parce que son propre grand-frère avait vécu plus de choses avec ses neveux qu'avec lui. Même dans cette deuxième vie, Frérin devait faire avec l'acharnement obstiné que mettait le plus vieux pour les retrouver, obstination qui avait pris le dessus sur leur relation pourtant fusionnelle.

Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour monter les marches et pénétrer dans l'avion en se disant que, maintenant que Salaï commençait à prendre conscience de qui il était, et qui ils étaient, il n'allait plus rechigner à les suivre.

Ce genre de souvenir ne se contrôlait pas. Plus l'esprit était fort, plus son caractère prenait le contrôle du corps dans lequel il s'était réincarné, la mémoire pouvait revenir avec, mais pas forcément.  
Elle venait parfois par petits fragments intermittents qui s'ajoutaient aux souvenirs de cette nouvelle vie, dans les rêves ou bien quand l'on faisait face à une situation ou quelqu'un qu'on avait déjà connu dans une autre vie.

Si bien qu'arrive un moment où la presque totalité des souvenirs est acquise, ce fut ce que vécurent Thorin et Frérin.  
L'enfance et l'adolescence des deux frères ressemblèrent en tout point à celle des autres enfants d'Ottawa, leur ville natale. Mis à part que, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans leur cabane construite en haut de l'arbre du fond du jardin, ils ne communiquaient que dans une langue connue d'eux seuls qu'ils maitrisaient et comprenaient sans jamais l'avoir apprise. Ils évoquaient alors les cavernes immenses et les champs de bataille qu'ils visitaient dans leurs rêves.

Ce fut lorsque Frérin, adolescent, fit ses premiers cauchemars et ses premières crises d'épouvante la nuit qu'ils prirent tous les deux conscience de ce qu'il s'agissait réellement : tous les deux avaient eu une vie avant celle-là, une vie que Frérin avait quitté brutalement avant même d'entrer dans la force de l'âge, et une vie que Thorin avait gâchée par ses choix orgueilleux.  
Cette prise de conscience, loin de les endeuiller, leur avait donné une puissante rage d'exister et de profiter de cette nouvelle chance de mourir sans regret.

Ce fut Dwalin qui les trouva, le jour de la remise des diplômes de leur université. Né en Afrique du Sud d'une mère suédoise et d'un père australien, tous les deux zoologues passionnés par les espèces d'animaux qui n'apparaissaient que dans cette partie de l'Afrique. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde à la recherche d'une certaine personne avant d'atterrir à Ottawa, tenant dans la main son Ipad ouvert sur la page Facebook de Theo Robben dont la photo de profil mettait en valeur un regard bleu reconnaissable entre mille.  
Les retrouvailles avaient été émouvantes et l'apparition de Dwalin avait fait prendre conscience aux jumeaux qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls à s'être réincarné à cette époque.

Ce fut ainsi que commencèrent les longues recherches, la funeste découverte de l'existence d'Azog et de beaucoup des siens, quelques elfes, Bofur, qu'ils reconnurent alors qu'elle posait à moitié nue sur un écran publicitaire sur fond de Bahamas et qu'ils eurent du mal à contacter car elle refusait de rencontrer ses fans et avait un service de garde du corps très bien rodé.

Avec Bofur vint Bombur, énorme matou roux de dix kilos dont l'existence se partageait entre le canapé que la diva avait acheté pour lui, et son bol de croquettes light, au pied du canapé.

Dwalin en avait ensuite profité pour leur présenter la réincarnation de Balin, qu'il avait rencontré parfaitement par hasard au Tamil Nadu. Le jeune homme était professeur de chimie à l'école française de Pondichéry et se portait à merveille, avait femme et enfants et ses retrouvailles avec Thorin et Frérin furent chaleureuses.

Depuis, ils parcouraient le monde, avec ou sans Dwalin qui menait sa propre quête de son côté, à la recherche des réincarnations de leurs neveux, mis en péril par la fureur aveugle qu'Azog avec gardée avec lui malgré la mort, elle semblait même s'être amplifiée à l'encontre de ceux qui furent les compagnons de Thorin.

oOo

La jument s'ébroua lorsque sa cavalière posa la lourde selle texane à laquelle elle fixa les sacoches, remplie d'outils et de bobines de fil de fer, sur son dos avant de s'emparer des rênes pour monter souplement dessus. D'un claquement de langue, Billie Joy fit avancer Sweety Blue qui s'élança, mais elle pila lorsque, d'une pression de genoux, la jeune fille lui donna l'ordre de s'immobiliser pour faire face au cavalier qui venait d'apparaitre.

— Pa' ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
— Je t'accompagne, je vais en profiter pour faire le tour des troupeaux et vérifier que tout le monde va bien.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lança sa jument au petit galop derrière le vieil étalon de son père. Le terrain accidenté et l'absence de route ou de chemin rendaient la circulation en quad ou en voiture désagréable et difficile, si bien que le cheval était resté le premier et plus efficace moyen de transport de la région.

Ils trottinèrent un bon moment en silence, longeant les clôtures, s'arrêtant parfois pour tendre un barbelé, redresser un poteau ou vérifier la solidité du tout. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient atteint la clôture détruite par les jeunes chevaux et Billie n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, suivant les conseils de son père qui supervisait son travail et qui lui donna un coup de main malgré ses vieilles douleurs, pour remettre le tout d'aplomb. Ce fut lorsque Pa' Jamison remonta à cheval qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Cracker Boy, son cheval de travail qu'il avait fait naitre et qu'il avait lui même dressé, semblait nerveux et sur ses gardes.

Billie mit le pied à l'étrier au moment où le premier coup de feu retentit, sa jument se cabra et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre en croisant le regard pétrifié et teinté d'incompréhension de son père qui bascula lui aussi, entrainé par le corps de son étalon, mort avant même de toucher le sol.

— Billie !  
— Qu'est-ce que-

Elle sauta sur ses jambes pour se jeter sur son père, coincé par le cadavre de Cracker, qui gisait au sol, le crâne perforé par une balle de gros calibre.

— Billie, va-t'en !  
— Qui a fait-  
— Je n'en sais rien, mais je veux que tu retournes à la maison !  
— Il est hors de question que je te laisse !  
— Billie, nom de dieu, je ne veux pas que tu restes là !

Un deuxième coup de feu tonna soudainement et Billie Joy poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle sentit une balle lui frôler la joue. Le teint de son père devint de cendre alors que ses yeux horrifiés remarquèrent du sang couler sur la pommette maintenant ouverte de sa petite fille. Il grogna de rage et mit plus d'ardeur pour se défaire du poids qui lui comprimait la jambe, qu'il devinait cassée par la chute.

— B-J, petite sotte, dégage de là ! Remonte à cheval et va-t'en !

Billie n'avait jamais vu Pa' Jamison en colère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur non plus, du moins, jamais à ce point. Mais les sentiments d'un père qui voyait sa progéniture en danger devant ses yeux alors qu'il était impuissant étaient certainement les plus violents qui soient et elle fut incapable de lui désobéir.

— Je vais chercher de l'aide !

Elle sauta sans attendre sur sa jument, dont les naseaux dilatés et les oreilles plaquées en arrière trahissaient l'effroi, et la lança au galop. Laissant Sweety galoper à bride abattue, elle sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et composa le numéro des forces de l'ordre. Mais un nouveau coup de feu lui frôla l'épaule et elle lâcha son téléphone en poussant un cri de douleur qui se mua en hurlement lorsque une nouvelle balle fut tirée. Sweety Blue fit une foulée de plus avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux en poussant un hennissement d'agonie et sa cavalière eut le réflexe de s'éjecter de la selle pour ne pas finir écrasée par la jument qui, emportée par l'élan, roula sur le dos.  
Billie toussa pour se défaire de la poussière qui s'était incrustée dans ses poumons et elle s'agenouilla en jugulant un vertige. Elle voulut se lever, mais le déclic d'une arme à feu juste derrière elle, suivit par la sensation d'un canon froid sur sa nuque, figea tout son corps, même son cœur et son sang semblaient s'être gelés sous la terreur.

— Et voilà, on n'a plus qu'à l'emballer et à l'envoyer à Azog, lui saura quoi en faire…

La gorge obstruée par l'angoisse, Billie leva le regard pour étudier ses agresseurs. Tous n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision, elle en compta sept, avec celui qui se tenait derrière elle, et tous la regardaient non pas avec dégoût, quoique, si, tout de même, mais, surtout, avec haine. Une haine presque palpable se dégageait de tous les regards, cruels et sans pitiés, et elle gémit d'inconfort lorsque celui qui la menaçait s'empoigna de ses cheveux pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Ses jambes, que la peur avait vidées de leur force, refusèrent de la porter et elle tituba avant de tomber misérablement, soulevant les rires des hommes qui l'entouraient.

— Au moins, elle sait où est sa place !  
— A nos pieds, comme tous ceux de sa race…  
— S'il vous plait…

Elle se sentait pathétique à supplier ainsi, surtout qu'elle était consciente que cela ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et était terrifiée par la tournure des événement, par les yeux qui la regardaient avec une lueur dangereuse au fond des pupilles luisantes et par la signification des mots qu'elle entendait.

— Laissez-moi tranquille…

Les rires redoublèrent et elle sentit l'un de ses agresseurs s'emparer de ses bras pour les lier dans son dos. Elle se débattit, donna un coup de tête en arrière qui fit mouche, cassant net le nez de celui qui la tenait, et l'effet de surprise lui permit de se dégager de la poigne, l'adrénaline lui donna la force de se remettre sur pied et de s'élancer. Mais celui qu'elle venait d'amocher, la douleur l'ayant rendu ivre de colère, la rattrapa aisément et s'empara de son épaule pour la faire tourner, il serra le poing et recula le coude pour prendre un maximum d'élan. La dernière chose que Billie Joy vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut ce regard monstrueux, qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde, mais à celui de ses cauchemars, puis arriva le premier impact qui se fracassa contre sa pommette, le deuxième lui ouvrit la lèvre et le troisième la propulsa dans un coma bienvenu. Déconnectée de son corps par la puissance des coups, elle se vit tomber, au ralenti, elle se sentit ensuite soulevée et portée plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'être jetée sur la banquette poussiéreuse d'un véhicule qui vrombit. Puis ce fut le néant.

oOo

— _Ahi ! Attenzione !  
— _Calme-toi, je fais ce que je peux !  
— Frérin, es-tu certain que-  
— Théo, s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour que tu ais à t'en mêler.  
— Tu n'es pas censé savoir recoudre ce genre de plaie !  
— Tu permets ? De nous cinq, en comptant la pilote et le copilote, je suis celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans la broderie ! Trois années de suite à étudier le contre-point, faut bien que ça me soit utile un jour.  
_— __Aspettare__, __questa è la__prima volta che__si esegue questa operazione __?  
_

Thorin rassura l'italien, qui avait peur de comprendre la teneur de leur discussion, d'une pression sur l'épaule et il continua sur un ton de reproche :

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu ramener le moindre crochet à la maison, tu étais bien trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à Edmund.  
— De une, c'est _Miss _Ruth Edmund, de deux, je suis parfaitement capable de faire les yeux doux tout en brodant un cœur en guipure… Et puis de trois, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je me concentre.

Le plus grand plissa les lèvres et ne chercha pas à répondre. Le sujet Ruth Edmund était encore sensible pour le blond qui avait passé ses quatre années de collège à se perdre dans les yeux bleues de cette brune pétillante qui était, à la base, leur jeune prof d'anglais, avant de prendre les quelques créneaux de libre pour donner des cours d'options, allant de la broderie à la musique ou la natation, cours que Frérin avait suivi assidûment, cela va sans dire. Le lycée et l'université avaient suivi sans qu'il ne parvienne à se dépêtrer de ce regard si troublant et, encore maintenant, il jurait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre que, plus tard, il en ferait sa femme. Chose qu'il savait pour l'instant impossible à cause de la menace d'Azog qui planait sur eux et sur leurs proches et c'était l'une des raison pour laquelle il en voulait à Thorin, d'une certaine manière.

Parce que là où Frérin comptait mordre à pleines dents dans la vie qui lui était offerte, son frère ressassait des souvenirs qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien et ne cessait de les mettre dans des situations périlleuses.

Abandonnant la discussion, Thorin se contenta de malaxer l'épaule du jeune italien qui tâchait de rester brave face à la douleur et l'inquiétude tandis que l'aiguille entrait et ressortait de sa chair.

Dwalin était dans la cabine du jet et discutait avec le copilote, lui donnant les coordonnées d'un petit aérodrome de New-Jersey qui appartenait à Salaï. De là, l'italien les emmènera vers l'une de ses planques qu'il avait acheté pour venir s'y réfugier lorsque ça chauffait à Milan. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son _padre _ le trahissait pour de l'argent ou par pur caprice, Salaï était ainsi régulièrement vendu au plus offrant et parvenait, après de plus ou moins bonnes expériences, à s'en sortir et, le _padre _étant sa seule famille, c'était inexorablement vers lui que menaient ses pas. Le casino avait ainsi changé de main six ou sept fois en cinq ans, car à chaque fois que le brun revenait, le vieux mafieux le lui offrait comme cadeau de bienvenue.

— C'est le dernier, tiens bon, _tieno bueno.  
— TienE benE, stupido.  
— _Ho, ça va, calices moi la paix. Tu vois pas que je fais des efforts ?

Kili ne répondit pas et serra les lèvres lorsque l'aiguille pénétra une dernière fois dans sa chair puis quand le fil coulissa à l'intérieur de sa peau. Frérin fit un nœud, coupa ce qu'il restait et regarda son œuvre avec un œil satisfait, sans remarquer les regards, profondément intrigué que Salaï avait posé sur lui, malgré la douleur, et celui, sincèrement reconnaissant, de son jumeau.  
Dwalin revint à ce moment et lança un petit livre sur la petite table basse du jet luxueux.

— C'est quoi ?  
— Le traducteur anglais/Italien que tu as commandé à Bofur, elle en a parlé au pilote qui a pris ça à l'aéroport.

Désabusé, Frérin feuilleta les pages du dictionnaire de poche en grimaçant.

— Ca va être tarte, tiens…

Il jeta un œil du côté de son frère qui pansait délicatement la plaie du mollet du plus jeune et il poussa un nouveau soupir en posant le livre.

— On en a encore pour combien de temps ?  
— Quelques heures, on va faire une escale par l'Islande pour prendre du Kérosène.  
— Okay, réveillez-moi quand on arrive.

Dwalin ne répondit pas et s'assit dans un des fauteuils confortables de l'avion, son Ipad sur les genoux, ouvert sur différents réseaux sociaux, prêt à passer la nuit à étudier tous les profils qui l'interpelleraient.  
Frérin baissa la luminosité à sa place, se colla un masque nocturne sur les yeux et se contenta d'attendre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation laborieuse entre Kili et Thorin. Il s'endormit une ou deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'un corps poussa le sien sans ménagement pour partager sur son immense fauteuil.

Ils n'étaient que trois à disposer de plusieurs sièges et quelques banquettes spacieuses, il y avait même une chambre avait un lit deux places au fond de l'appareil. Pourtant, lorsque les bras de Thorin se refermèrent sur lui alors que le plus grand s'installait pour dormir, Frérin ne songea même pas à grommeler, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que son jumeau faisait mine de dormir avec lui, toutes les nuits, donc, depuis qu'il avait commencé ses terreurs nocturnes, treize ans plus tôt. Son absence de réaction, alors qu'il était flagrant qu'il ne dormait pas encore, interpella le brun, mais les retrouvailles avec Kili l'avait rendu tellement euphorique qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas et il se contenta de malaxer mécaniquement la nuque du blond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les prenne tous les deux.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Billie Joy serra les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement d'effroi. La peur de son père, la mort de Cracker Boy, la chute de Sweety et son enlèvement inexplicable… Tout cela lui revint en mémoire à la seconde où elle reprit connaissance et elle s'en serait bien passée. Ses mains nouées dans son dos par des liens serrés la faisaient souffrir, de même que sa pommette et son épaule balafrées par les balles qui l'avaient frôlée, sans parler de sa mâchoire et de son crâne qui sonnait encore par la puissance des coups qui l'avait plongée dans l'inconscience.  
Elle sentit des mains s'emparer d'elle, la soulever quelques instants avant de la jeter au sol et elle poussa une exclamation de douleur sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Les hommes prirent la parole dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle jugea européenne, russe, sans aucun doute.

— Duquel s'agit-il ?  
— Difficile à dire, Azog, ils se ressemblaient tous, mais nous l'observons depuis pas mal de temps maintenant... Il s'agit sans aucun doute de l'un de ceux qui ont eu la folle idée de retourner dans la Moria après… Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans les sacoches de sa selle…

Billie ouvrit les yeux et elle frémit lorsque son regard tomba sur un imposant homme albinos dont le regard acéré parcourait avec ennui les pages noircies de son carnet de dessin.

— Alors, Azog, on en fait quoi ? Si tu n'en a pas besoin, on veux bien la garder pour nous, elle est-  
— Faites-en ce que vous voulez, celle-là n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. C'était certainement l'un des compagnons sans valeur dont s'était encombré Thorin, rien qui ne m'intéresse…

Billie écarquilla les yeux et voulut se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit une main repoussante s'emparer de sa taille pour la forcer à se mettre debout, puis plaquée contre un corps qui se pressa contre elle tout en la trainant à l'écart. Ses ruades ne soulevèrent rien d'autre que des rires gras et des blagues paillardes de tous les hommes présents qui lui vrillèrent le cœur et les entrailles autant par effroi que par dégout.

— Attendez.

L'ordre implacable d'Azog eut le mérite d'amener le calme en un clin d'œil et, toujours emprisonnée par les bras d'un homme dont elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage, mais qu'elle devina au son de la voix comme étant celui à qui elle avait cassée le nez, Billie vit le regard de l'albinos faire plusieurs allées-retours entre elle et son carnet de croquis, ouvert sur l'un des portraits réalistes du guerrier de ses rêves.

— Il se peut… Qu'elle nous soit utile, finalement… Je vais repartir en Europe, le blond, celui qui avait tué Bolg à la bataille d'Erebor, a traversé la mer du Nord... Il est arrivé à Londres il y a quelques jours et a reçu la protection des forces de l'ordre londoniennes. Mais ça ne va pas durer, en tant que mineur, il va certainement être pris en famille d'accueil ou confié aux aides sociales… Vous allez emmener la fille à notre QG de Philadelphie et l'y garder, faites-en ce que vous voulez, il faut simplement qu'elle reste en vie et qu'elle soit présentable pour le moment où l'on cherchera à l'utiliser. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours.

oOo

— Je suis sincèrement navrée.  
— Ho mais il n'y a pas de mal.

Miss Tomson fronça les sourcils face au sourire dérangeant du détective brun qui se tenait face à elle, le visage noircit de suie et ses mains se tenant sagement dans son dos. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour en tenant son petit Lucien par la main et elle disparut derrière un camion pompier aux gyrophares allumées.

— Sherlock, nom de dieu, cet enfant n'est pas un jouet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?  
— John, te voilà enfin. Tu as loupé le spectacle.  
— Vous venez de mettre le feu à la résidence de Monsieur Oakeye ?  
— Pas nous, il, lui, le gamin pyromane.  
— Mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?  
— Pour ça !

Fier de lui, Sherlock pointa devant le visage de Watson une petite clé USB qu'il avait dérobé en allant à la rescousse du chat du propriétaire de la maison en cendre. Le sauvetage du félin en détresse par cet inconnu qui ne faisait que passer dans la rue avait été acclamée par les badauds et les pompiers, le gamin pyromane avait été très sévèrement réprimandé et la mère de Lucien était encore en train de parler assurance et avocat avec monsieur Oakeye quand Sherlock et John s'éloignèrent discrètement de la scène, ni vu ni connu.

— Attend, tu viens de laisser consciemment Lucien mettre le feu à cette maison pour récupérer ça ?  
— Je l'ai même aidé. Et "ça", comme tu dis, pourrait bien résoudre le mystère de l'usine de l'ASFER en lien avec ce détournement de fonds inconcevable.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sherlock s'éloigna en jouant avec la clé USB, laissant John médusé le regarder s'éloigner de sa démarche altière. Le portable de l'ancien soldat vibra et il répondit distraitement :

— Oui ?  
— John, c'est Lestrade. J'appelle à propos du gamin blond qui est arrivé chez nous. Le commissaire de la brigade de ton quartier m'a dit que tu le connaissais, c'est vrai ?

John fronça les sourcils, en se triturant la tête pour trouver un moyen rationnel d'expliquer qu'il était attaché à ce gamin qu'il était censé ne jamais avoir vu.

— Allo ?  
— Oui… Oui, je… Il me semble qu'il est le fils de très bons amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques années… Est-ce que je… Je pourrai avoir l'autorisation de lui parler pour m'en assurer ?  
— Ce serait une bonne chose que l'on en sache un peu plus sur lui, il a une bande de terroristes psychopathes collés aux basques et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi… Peut-être que tu trouveras un indice ou n'importe quoi…  
— Très bien, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et fit un signe de main à Sherlock qui avait pris la peine de l'attendre à côté du taxi qu'il avait arrêté. Le brun haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans le véhicule tandis que John partit de son côté vers le commissariat.

oOo

Affalé sur son siège, les pieds posés sur son bureau et son Mac dernier cri trônant sur son ventre, Raphaël sirotait une boisson quelconque en naviguant distraitement sur le web. Il avait rendu son mémoire il y a quelques jours et avait sa soutenance dans quelques minutes. Il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour la note, la question était : à quel point son jury se laisserait-il surprendre ? Le sujet qu'il avait choisit était très complexe et certainement inexploité : une problématique sur le développement durable à l'échelle nationale, voire continentale, basée sur un fond géopolitique, historique et social.  
Il n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait cette facilité de compréhension, d'analyse et de synthèse qu'il avait sur des sujets variés, allant de la botanique, à la politique, passant par la gestion des ressources –qui faisait de lui un champion incontesté dans tous les jeux de stratégie en ligne- et même une autorité naturelle qui faisait de lui un leader charismatique, mais il avait su en usé et avait été remarqué dès ses premiers pas au collège, puis il avait reçu une lettre de Harvard qui lui proposait de continuer ses études sur les bancs de l'université la plus prestigieuse du pays.

Son nom fut appelé et il ramassa ses affaires pour pénétrer dans la salle d'examen. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que les trois professeurs qui composaient son jury n'étaient pas seuls et que deux hommes en costume prenaient place à côtés d'eux, ils portaient à leur poitrine des insignes militaires ou bien fédérales, l'étudiant ne parvint pas à définir. L'examinatrice le rassura d'un petit sourire et lui enjoignit de commencer.

L'orale dura une dizaine de minutes, puis les professeurs lui posèrent quelques questions en souriant, tout le monde savait que ce n'était que pour la forme, l'exposé était impeccable et bien trop profond et réfléchi pour être évaluer par les critères du diplôme.

L'un des hommes en costume prit ensuite la parole en remontant ses lunettes rectangulaires, les yeux rivés sur le dossier de Raphaël que l'université lui avait fourni :

— Très bien, Monsieur Hamilton. Nous sommes des recruteurs au service du gouvernement, notre métier est de déceler les étudiants prometteurs et de les orienter vers les postes qui sauront les valoriser au mieux. Cela fait un moment que nos services s'intéressent à vous et nous avons tenu à assister à votre soutenance pour évaluer la pertinence de cet intérêt. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore concerté, mais je pense que mon collègue sera d'accord avec moi lorsque je dirai que nous avons besoin d'un élément tel que vous au sein du département de la sécurité intérieure des Etats-Unis.

L'homme se tourna vers son collègue qui acquiesça et qui pris la parole à son tour.

— Le choix vous appartient, évidemment, mais, même si vous risquez de recevoir de nombreuses sollicitations, que ce soit gouvernementale ou privé, une fois que vos résultats seront rendus, sachez que vous ne pouvez recevoir d'offre aussi intéressante et prestigieuse. Vous êtes encore jeune, mais nous saurons vous former et, au vu de votre potentiel, je ne me fais aucun doute : beaucoup de portes s'ouvriront à vous, si vous vous en donnez la peine. Voici notre carte, il serait judicieux de votre part de réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition avant de la rejeter ou d'en accepter une autre. Si vous êtes intéressé, nous vous laissons le loisir de nous contacter, une place de choix vous est promise !

Sans un mot ou sans exprimer la moindre émotion, Raphaël accepta la carte qu'il étudia d'un œil critique avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, plus tenté par la proposition qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il serra la main des deux recruteurs qui se levèrent pour quitter la pièce et aller analyser un autre élève qui se faisait évaluer au labo de chimie dans quelques minutes. Raphaël récupéra ensuite ses affaires, salua les examinateurs qui le félicitèrent en souriant, puis il rentra chez lui en vérifiant que la carte était toujours dans sa poche.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**Au prochain chapitre :  
Billie Joy, jeune texane pleine de ressources;  
Fili accepte de s'ouvrir à John;

Bonne semaine !


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

* * *

Billie Joy papillonna des paupières en émergeant d'un sommeil nébuleux, sa gorge était sèche, une douleur sourde lui martelait le crâne et ses bras, liés dans son dos, la faisait souffrir. Se forçant à rester immobile malgré sa position inconfortable, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Trois personnes étaient avec elle dans la voiture 4X4 qui roulait à vive allure dans la nuit qui tombait, deux devant et le troisième partageaient la banquette arrière avec elle.  
Tous faisaient partie des ravisseurs qui l'avaient arrachée à son père, elle reconnut même celui à qui elle avait cassé le nez, qui conduisait, le visage sombre. Elle était assise près de la porte à droite et, immédiatement, lui revinrent en mémoire les jeux d'Ethan et ses amis : s'éjecter d'une voiture en marche, celui qui se faisait moins mal avait gagné. Certes, aujourd'hui elle avait les poignets liés et se trouvait en danger de mort, ou pire, mais, sans comprendre comment, elle avait toujours été la plus douée pour ces jeux d'agilité, émerveillant leurs camarades d'origine mexicaine au plus grand dam de son petit ami. C'est pourquoi elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question, de toute manière, même si elle ne connaissait pas le sort qui lui était réservé, il ne l'enchantait pas.

Doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit où le moindre mouvement superflu, elle bougea légèrement et retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant dans sa poche arrière le petit canif qui ne la quittait jamais, pratique pour réparer un harnachement ou bien bidouiller une barrière défectueuse. Et qui, en l'occurrence, pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité si elle parvenait à s'en emparer sans attirer l'attention de ses ravisseurs qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le lui retirer.

L'angoisse et la sourde inquiétude qui lui vrillait le ventre s'estompèrent peu à peu pour laisser la place à une peur viscérale alors qu'elle passait et repassait en boucle une multitude de scénario dans sa tête, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, mais elle ne se concentra que sur un : défaire ses liens, détacher sa ceinture, ouvrir la porte, s'éjecter, puis courir.

Mais elle était lucide, elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas si évidentes et, même si elle parvenait à s'emparer de son canif, l'utiliser lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Et puis même si elle parvenait à s'éjecter, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et, au vu des regards cruels que celui au nez cassé lui lançait parfois dans le rétroviseur, elle se dit que mieux valait ne pas lui donner une bonne raison de s'en prendre à elle avant l'heure. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à combattre la panique qui avait figé son corps, les yeux mi-clos fixés sur ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de la route alors qu'elle tentait d'analyser les panneaux de circulation pour se faire une idée de l'Etat où ils se trouvaient, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Texas au vu de la végétation verte qui apparaissait dans les phares.

Et, doucement, tout doucement, millimètre par millimètre, elle bougea de manière à pouvoir glisser discrètement sa main dans la poche, s'immobilisant totalement dès qu'elle pensait en voir un bouger ou s'intéresser à elle. L'opération lui prit bien une bonne heure et, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à prendre le couteau dans ses mains, la nuit était bien installée, opaque et troublée par l'averse qui tombait. L'homme qui partageait sa banquette dormait profondément et elle profita de ses ronflements pour oser bouger tout en ouvrant la lame avec son pouce dans un mouvement pétrie par l'habitude. Celui au nez cassé leva les yeux sur le rétroviseur et elle ferma immédiatement les paupières pour feindre le sommeil, sentant plus qu'elle ne vit le regard malsain qu'il avait posé sur elle et elle frémit de tout son corps.  
Elle attendit un bon moment en tremblant et en s'échinant à juguler au mieux sa respiration que la peur rendait chaotique, puis elle fit tourner le petit couteau dans ses mains de manière à poser la lame sur ses liens. Arrivée là, elle se rendit compte que la tâche était bien plus ardue que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La douleur de ses membres contractés, ses doigts engourdis, la fatigue, ses mouvements contraints par les liens et la vigilance du conducteur qui semblait se douter de quelque chose lui compliquèrent énormément les choses et, lorsqu'elle sentit que la corde fut suffisamment rongée pour la briser d'un geste, elle comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'audace d'agir.

Mais le courage lui manquait, tétanisée par la peur, elle resta encore immobile un long moment et ce fut le panneau « Bienvenue en Pennsylvanie », qu'elle entraperçut à la lueur des phares malgré la pluie qui la décida à agir. Elle se rappela avoir entendu le mot Philadelphie dans la conversation de l'albinos et elle comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à destination. Qui savait quand sera sa prochaine opportunité de fuite, s'il y en avait une ?  
Elle pressa fortement les paupières l'une contre l'autre et compta jusqu'à dix, puis, d'un mouvement sec, elle rompit les liens d'un geste brutal. Le conducteur jura et pila tout en actionnant la fermeture automatique des portes, mais elle avait déjà ouvert sa portière et elle sauta. La voiture n'étant pas encore immobilisée, Billie Joy chuta au sol et se réceptionna d'une roulade pour amortir l'élan, malgré les courbatures de ses muscles endoloris, néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se releva pour courir.

Elle entendit les hommes sortir à leur tour en jurant, alors elle ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir sur la direction et prit la fuite. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était mais, malgré la nuit et la pluie, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une région plutôt sauvage, non pas désertique comme les alentours de son village du Texas, mais boisée et, malheureusement pour la jeune fille qui se désespérait de trouver de l'aide, sans aucune âme qui vive remarquable dans les environs.

Le pas lourd des hommes lancés à sa poursuite la contraignit à accélérer, si elle le pouvait, et elle plaça les mains devant son visage alors qu'elle se propulsa dans un taillis qu'elle traversa aussi vite que possible, profitant de sa petite taille pour chercher à semer ses agresseurs de cette manière. Suivant les dénivelés, elle traversa ce qui lui sembla être une forêt, difficile à dire vu l'obscurité. Elle glissa plusieurs fois dans des flaques de boue et ne s'occupa pas des lacérations qui labourèrent sa peau et ses vêtements lorsqu'elle prit le parti de s'aventurer dans des broussailles infestées de ronces et d'aubépines.  
Elle continua à courir malgré ses côtes et ses poumons douloureux et, quand elle sortit du massif forestier et qu'elle se trouva quelques mètres au dessus d'un petit fleuve, ou d'une grosse rivière qu'elle devina au son et à la noirceur opaque qui se dégageait des remous en dessous, elle hésita un instant. Ce furent les jurons de ses ravisseurs qui se frayaient un chemin parmi les ronces qui l'incitèrent à se laisser tomber du talus pour une chute de trois mètres de haut.

L'eau la happa ensuite, tumultueuse et glacée. Billie Joy se débattit un instant dans les remous pour garder la tête à l'extérieur et elle se laissa porter par le courant jusqu'à ce que son corps ne cri au supplice à cause de la température, de la fatigue et de la douleur. Elle nagea vers le bord et se hissa hors de l'eau sans se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait, mais un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui déchira la gorge lorsqu'elle remarqua un faisceau de lampe de poche sur la rive opposée, une trentaine de mètres en amont, et elle se força à se relever en titubant.

oOo

— C'est encore loin ?  
— _Una o due ore.  
_— Ce qui veut dire ?

Salaï claqua de la langue et se redressa pour montrer deux doigts à Frérin qui conduisait et le blond soupira lourdement.

— Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on roule, tu avais dit que ta villa n'était pas loin !

Le brun râla dans sa langue en réponse et se rassit confortablement sur la banquette en cuir. La voiture de sport italienne fusait sur la route malgré la pluie et ils avaient passé Baltimore depuis une bonne demi-heure, si bien que Frérin se mit à râler lui aussi, de concert avec Salaï_.  
_Thorin, assis devant, lisait quelques rapports que ses employeurs lui avaient envoyés par mail sans se soucier des chamailleries des deux autres.

Il avait été contacté il y a quelques années, à la sortie de l'université, par les services gouvernementaux du Canada qui lui avaient proposé une place parmi eux, son esprit tactique et sa personnalité de leader charismatique, cadeau de son ancienne vie, avaient été remarqués, puis exploités. Thorin leur avait ensuite fait part d'un projet personnel de lutte contre le terrorisme slavo-international. Personne n'avait cherché à l'en empêcher, au contraire, on lui avait fourni tous les moyens nécessaires et lui, en échange, envoyait régulièrement quelques disciples d'Azog en stage d'observation prolongé dans les prisons internationales.

— Bon, personne ne veut conduire ? J'en ai ma claque.

Le blond arrêta le véhicule et Dwalin se désigna pour prendre le volant, cédant sa place à Frérin qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la mélodie de la pluie sur les vitres.  
De son côté, Thorin referma son ordinateur en soupirant lourdement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils veulent encore que tu ailles à l'autre bout du monde arrêter un voleur de caribou en Djihad ?  
— Nan, pire... Il y a ce programme de lutte contre le terrorisme commun américano-canadien, ils me demandent d'y adhérer, ce qui m'offrira une plus large liberté d'action, mais, dans ce cadre, ils veulent que je prenne un… collègue avec moi…  
— Tu as le choix ?  
— Je ne crois pas. Et puis ce ne serait pas judicieux de ma part…

Dwalin se permit un ricanement en coin en compatissant pour la pauvre âme qui aura le malheur de se retrouver embarqué dans leur course contre Azog, reconnu terroriste international depuis peu par plusieurs gouvernements occidentaux.  
Puis, brusquement, Thorin fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

— Arrête-toi !

Surpris, Dwalin leva le pied, puis freina franchement lorsqu'une silhouette frêle apparut dans les phares et se porta devant la voiture pour lui enjoindre de s'arrêter. Il pila, entrainant ainsi un concert de grommèlements en italien et en québécois venant de la banquette arrière et il retira les pleins phares en baissant la vitre tandis que Thorin se détacha pour sortir de la voiture.

La jeune fille devant eux semblait en état de choc, trempée et en mauvais état, elle avait mis sa main devant les yeux pour atténuer la luminosité des phares et, quand le brun lui demanda dans un anglais parfait, quoique teinté d'un léger accent français, si elle avait besoin d'aide, même si c'était flagrant que oui, et elle acquiesça en tremblant.

— Je… Je viens de… de me faire agresser… Pourriez… Pourriez-vous m'emmener à la ville la plus proche ?

Le « Je vous en supplie » n'avait pas été dit à voix haute, pourtant, ce fut tout comme tant l'intonation semblait désespérée. Thorin lui fit signe de s'installer derrière tandis que Salaï et Frérin se défièrent du regard pour savoir lequel des deux se taperait la place du milieu, mais la jeune fille se dirigea vers la portière de gauche et l'italien ne cacha pas son mécontentement en se rapprochant du blond qui fut heureux de conserver sa place près de la fenêtre.

Dwalin redémarra ensuite, jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux dans le rétro tandis que Thorin proposa son manteau à la jeune fille qui grelottait. Sa lèvre inférieure et sa pommette étaient ouvertes et tuméfiées, et le contour de son œil virait au noir violacé, témoignant de la puissance des coups qu'elle avait pris. Sa chemise trempée était déchirée, raidit par un sang brun au niveau de l'épaule et le conducteur échangea un regard avec Thorin qui se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'inconnue silencieuse, qui serrait ses mains pâles aux poignets blessés sur ses genoux tremblants, le regard rivé au sol.

– As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Une couverture ? Un téléphone.

La jeune fille, qui avait répondu à la négation aux premières propositions, encore étourdie, leva brusquement la tête à l'évocation du téléphone.

— Oui ! Je veux dire… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai appeler chez moi…

Thorin acquiesça et se rassit pour chercher son portable qu'il avait abandonné dans la boite à gant, mais Salaï, sans un mot, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un Smartphone dernier cri qu'il lui tendit sans la regarder, inconscient du regard soupçonneux de Frérin qui se demanda un instant si l'italien ne s'était pas foutu de leur gueule quand il leur avait dit qu'il ne parlait pas anglais.

Elle le remercia et composa rapidement le numéro de chez elle malgré ses doigts qui tremblaient puis elle attendit en se rongeant les ongles, priant pour que quelqu'un réponde, son père, si possible. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis son enlèvement et était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur à lui aussi. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Ethan qui répondit et, à sa voix, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait sorti du sommeil.

— Ethan ? C'est-  
— Billie, c'est toi ?

En entendant la voix enrouée par l'inquiétude de son petit ami, quelque chose craqua en elle et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.

— Billie, comment tu vas ? Tu es où là ? Est-ce que tu-  
— Calmes-toi, Ethan, je… Je vais bien.  
— Où es-tu ?

Elle inspira profondément et leva le regard pour croiser celui du conducteur, dans le rétroviseur. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une drôle d'émotion bougea au fond d'elle, vibrante et puissante malgré la brièveté de l'échange visuel, mais elle l'oblitéra pour lui demander poliment quelle était la ville la plus proche avant de reprendre la conversation avec Ethan, troublée par la voix rocailleuse qui lui avait répondu et encore plus déconcertée de se sentir légèrement frémir.

— Baltimore, dans le Maryland…

Ethan resta silencieux quelques instant, digérant l'information, et elle continua :

— Et… Et papa ? Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?  
— Ton père va bien, Billie, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est à l'hôpital et ta mère est avec lui. J'avais tenu à rester chez vous au cas où… Tu donnerais le moindre signe de vie… Cela fait quatre jours Billie… Je… J'ai vraiment eu très peur.

Elle hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot, épuisée mais profondément soulagée, elle jugula un nouveau sanglot et posa la main sur ses yeux pour écraser une larme avant de murmurer doucement avec une intonation pathétique :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder les horaires d'avion de Baltimore à San Antonio, s'il te plait ? J'aimerai rentrer au plus vite.  
— Que s'est-il passé, Billie ? Qui étaient ces gens ? La police a déployé de gros moyens pour te retrouver, ils ont même l'intention de contacter le FBI demain, apparemment, on a à faire à des professionnels, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?  
— Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je me suis enfuie…

A l'autre bout du fil, Ethan resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre avec douceur :

— Billie, je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu prennes l'avion pour revenir. Tu as été la cible d'un enlèvement organisé et ils ont peut-être l'intention de recommencer. Si tu rentres seule, tu ne seras pas en sécurité… Essaie de te trouver un commissariat ou un motel dans un lieu animé, ne reste pas seule… Je vais appeler la police pour les prévenir et leur demander s'il est possible de te rapatrier, sinon, je viendrai te chercher, d'accord ? Je vais aussi prévenir tes parents, dire qu'ils se meurent d'inquiétude est un euphémisme, ça va aller ?

Elle acquiesça en retenant ses larmes et elle raccrocha après lui avoir murmuré qu'elle l'aimait. La voix douce d'Ethan et sa manière de prendre les choses en main avaient contribué à calmer ses tremblements et l'avaient suffisamment rassurer pour chasser la peur indicible qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Elle posa le Smartphone à côté de l'italien endormi sur l'épaule du blond qui s'amusait avec sa crinière sombre, notant que ses cheveux, quoique brun, étaient plus semblables aux siens qu'à ceux de Thorin, tant pas leur finesse que leur aptitude à s'emmêler au moindre courant d'air.

Billie entendit le brun charismatique prendre la parole en français, à l'intention du conducteur et, même si elle devina être le sujet de la conversation, elle ne comprit pas de quoi il en retournait et, bercée par la voix grave du plus grand qui l'apaisa sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle ferma les yeux, chercha un instant à lutter contre le sommeil, mais il s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle puisse le combattre réellement.

oOo

— Et donc, tu es né en Islande…  
— Oui, mais… Hannah… Et moi avions gardé la nationalité norvégienne. Hanita est… Etait une véritable islandaise dans l'âme, elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter ce pays.

John hocha la tête et bu quelques gorgées de café pour assimiler les mots d'Eirik Weiss, la réincarnation de Fili, il en était certain à son attitude, sa manière de s'exprimer et, surtout son visage, ses traits, même ses fossettes particulières. Malgré l'absence de sa si caractéristique moustache tressée, il gardait une légère barbe nordique qui cachait ses lèvres fines et très peu de chose le différenciait du guerrier que Bilbo avait connu, si ce n'est le jeune âge, ses cheveux plus courts et l'absence de Kili.  
D'origine norvégienne, ses parents étaient venus vivre en Islande à la naissance de leur fille ainée, et Eirik passait toutes ses vacances chez ses grands-parents dans un fjord norvégien. Ce fut au retour de l'un de ces séjours qu'il avait croisé parfaitement par hasard un géant slave dénommé Vladimar qui faisait une escale à l'aéroport de Keflavik et ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer à mains nues le jour même, avant d'être maitrisé par les autorités de l'aéroport.  
Après quelques heures dans le coma et un réveil nébuleux à l'hôpital principal de Reykjavick, il était rentré chez lui, dans la ferme qu'avaient achetée ses parents, entre Hella et Selfoss, sans se douter que Vladimar avait des acolytes et qu'il voulait sa mort, ou pire.

L'immonde scène macabre qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui restera sans doute gravée à jamais dans ses pupilles, de même que l'odeur du sang et de la chair brulée qui stagnait encore dans ses narines. Même les chiens semblaient avoir connu une mort affreusement barbare. Et si Eirik avait pris la fuite avant d'assister aux funérailles ou, tout simplement, avant de retrouver ses esprits, ce fut parce qu'un russe albinos était resté sur place pour finir le travail et le jeune blond avait échappé de justesse à une funeste fin.

La suite n'était qu'un tourbillon de scènes d'horreurs et de fuites désespérées, puis Eirik avait réussi à embarquer discrètement dans un bateau de pêche qui le déposa au Nord des îles Féroé. De là, il était parvenu à rejoindre l'Ecosse et à contacter les autorités. Il avait fallu une deuxième tentative sanglante d'enlèvement pour qu'il soit enfin placé sous la protection des forces de l'ordre, puis emmené à Londres en toute discrétion.

— Et… Tu n'as aucune idée de la raison d'un tel déchainement de fureur ? Tu ne les avais jamais vu avant ? Leur visage ne te dit absolument rien ?

Eirik haussa les épaules en jouant distraitement avec sa petite cuillère, le visage sombre.

— Rien du tout, ce sont de parfaits inconnus…

Le médecin retint un soupir et il garda le silence quelques instants, hésitant quant aux mots à employer.

— Est-ce que… Le nom Fili… Ou bien Thorin, ou Kili, te disent quelque chose ?  
— Absolument rien… Eux aussi sont des amis oubliés ?  
— En quelque sorte… Mais je n'étais pas un ami oublié, j'avais gardé un bon contact avec tes parents… Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me demander…  
— Merci… J'aimerai simplement… sortir de ce cauchemar… Mais je n'ose pas contacter mes grands-parents, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, si jamais ces mecs tombent sur eux…  
— Ne t'inquiète pas… Je me suis permis de contacter un… ami, qui travaille au gouvernement… Il va s'occuper personnellement de cette histoire et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tu resteras à Londres en attendant, c'est plus sûr pour tout le monde. Tu peux venir habiter chez moi si tu trouves que les chambres des baraquements sont trop insipides.  
— Je ne voudrai pas vous mettre en danger, toi et ta famille…  
— Je n'ai pas de famille.  
— Ho… Excuses-moi, j'ai vu l'alliance, je me suis dit que-  
— Ha, ça…

Sombrement, John fit tourner l'alliance qui ceignait son annuaire gauche en soupirant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Le terme « Je n'ai plus de famille » serait plus approprié, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne…

Une histoire qui s'était arrêtée nette dans cette salle d'attente de l'hôpital principal, lorsque la sage femme était venu lui annoncer que Madame Watson était morte en couches et que l'enfant n'avait pas pris son premier souffle.

Heureusement, John avait eu Sherlock, du moins, ses lubies, ses enquêtes et ses caprices, pour se noyer dedans, et oublier. Il connaissait sa maladive disposition à craquer sur des connards imbus d'eux mêmes qui passaient leur temps à frôler la mort et il avait pensé qu'avec Mary, les choses auraient été différentes, car celle qu'il avait choisi pour femme n'avait pas pris la mauvaise initiative de se laisser consumer par son orgueil avant de mourir prématurément dans une bataille imprévue.  
Non, c'était simplement la vie qui l'avait tué.  
Et elle, comme Thorin, était partie en s'excusant de le laisser seul.

Eirik hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Il s'adossa à sa chaise, laissant distraitement son regard étudier les passants londoniens qui hâtaient le pas pour éviter la pluie qui menaçait.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Fi… Eirik ?

John capta à nouveau le regard gris et, soudain, tranchant du plus jeune qui reporta son attention sur lui.

— Que me voulez-vous, au juste ?  
— Je te l'ai dit, je veux simplement t'aider-  
— Comment pourrais-je vous croire si vous ne me dites pas la vérité ? Mes parents ne nous ont jamais rien caché et je ne me rappelle pas les avoir entendu une seule fois évoquer votre nom… Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur la manière dont vous vous êtes rencontrer, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes devenus amis ou bien quelques souvenirs que vous avez en commun…  
— Eirik, je te jure que-  
— Excusez-moi d'être méfiant, monsieur Waltson, mais au vu des derniers évènements que j'ai vécu, vous pouvez comprendre que de simples paroles ne m'affectent pas.

John pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. La vérité ne pouvait pas être comprise dans ces conditions, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir indéfiniment.

— Ecoute, je-

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée inopinée d'un détective en mal d'aventure, ou d'attention, qui s'assit nonchalamment à côté de lui en posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du plus petit.

— Nous nous sommes rencontré tous les quatre lors d'une croisière au large du Groenland, ils ont certainement dû t'en parler, de celle-là, c'est celle où on a vu les bal-  
— Les baleines danser, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, de celle-ci, et pas qu'une fois…  
— C'était grandiose. Au fait, moi c'est Sherlock… Je ne sais pas s'ils vous ont parlé de moi… Généralement, les gens qui me connaissent ne le disent pas à tout le monde, mis à part lui.

Le brun souriant pointa son index sur l'ancien médecin de guerre qui soupirait lourdement, le menton posé dans sa main en se retenant de sauter sur le détective pour l'étrangler proprement. Mais ce dernier ne s'occupa pas de l'aura ténébreuse qui entourait John et il se pencha sur le plus jeune, le sondant intensément.

— Alors comme ça, Sigrid et Bjorn, se sont fait massacrer de manière horriblement barbare pour une raison totalement inexpliquée ? C'est terrible. Et ils ont osé s'en prendre à Hannah et  
Hanita ? Les monstres…

Le ton semblait faussement catastrophé et Eirik haussa un sourcil perplexe en se demanda soudainement s'il n'était pas tombé sur un nouveau psychopathe.

— Sherlock, s'il te plait…

Le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer de quelle manière John avait posé sa main sur le poignet de Sherlock, qui obéit à l'injonction en s'adossant sagement à sa chaise malgré le regard purement ennuyé qu'il lui envoya.

— Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, Eirik. Mon aide est sincère et je ne demande rien en échange. Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que tout va au mieux pour toi et que la menace soit écartée rapidement.

Le norvégien hocha la tête, puis il se leva en s'excusant. Etant sous protection, il n'avait pas le droit de monopoliser les agents qui le surveillaient plus d'une heure et il prit la direction du commissariat. John et Sherlock le raccompagnèrent et seul le brun rompit le silence en demandant des nouvelles de quelques membres de la famille ou bien d'amis qu'il prétendait connaître.  
Une fois assurés qu'Eirik était bien à l'abri des murs du commissariat, et hors de vue, John se tourna vers le plus grand, qui leva le bras pour héler un taxi, un air intrigué dansant dans les  
yeux :

— Comment as-tu fais pour connaître aussi bien l'histoire de sa famille ?  
— Grâce à la puissance du génie supérieur.

Gentleman à ses heures perdues, Sherlock ouvrit la portière pour laisser entrer le plus petit dans le véhicule qui s'était arrêté devant eux, puis il prit place à côté de lui en lui jetant quelques journaux sur les genoux.

— La presse internationale est très friande de cette affaire, certains journalistes ont réussi à tracer en deux jours toute l'histoire de cette famille, sans réussir à trouver un seul lien avec ce massacre, mis à part l'altercation à l'aéroport entre Eirik et Vladimar… Se faire passer pour un ami de la famille après avoir lu un seul de ces articles n'était pas si compliqué, surtout qu'ils regorgent d'interviews de proches et de voisins…

Le taxi fila vers Baker Street sans qu'aucun des deux ne remarque l'albinos qui les espionnait de loin tout en insultant violemment son interlocuteur au téléphone qui avait été tiré au sort pour prévenir Azog de la fuite de Billie.

— Je me fous de la manière, je veux la récupérer ! Retrouvez-la ! Retournez au Texas s'il le faut, utilisez sa famille, ses amis… Sa capture nous rapportera gros !

oOo

— Excellent, Raphaël ! Tu as vraiment ça dans le sang.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et posa son arme qui fumait encore sans s'occuper du sergent formateur qui restait médusé par son adresse implacable. Il se détourna et s'éloigna de la zone de tir les mains dans les poches. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait rejoint le centre d'entrainement des services spéciaux gouvernementaux et, comme l'avaient promis les recruteurs, il était voué à rejoindre les postes les plus glorieux, que ce soit dans les bureaux ou sur le terrain.

Il passa non loin d'un groupe d'officiers supérieurs qui discutaient et le regard que l'un d'eux, Lucas Fitzgerald, posa sur lui le fit funestement frissonner même si, encore une fois, il ne s'en occupa pas. Gracieux et séduisant, cet homme qui faisait parti de l'élite du gouvernement ne cachait pas l'intérêt qu'il ressentait pour Raphaël et ce n'était pas rare que le plus jeune le surprenne à l'observer, dans le reflet d'une vitre ou bien à travers les verres fumés de ses lunettes hors de prix.

Le blond était accoutumé à attirer les regards de toute sorte et, en temps normal, il les ignorait avec superbe, mais là, les yeux qui suivaient ses pas et détaillaient son corps, sa démarche et ses gestes étaient suffisamment aiguisés pour que Raphaël en vienne à s'inquiéter et il voulut accélérer le pas pour se mettre hors de la vue du groupe et surtout, de Lucas, mais un sergent l'apostropha avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

— Monsieur Hamilton, vous êtes convoqué chez le Major Nasser Grey.  
— Quand ça ?  
— Tout de suite.

Raphaël, de nature ombrageuse, avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce genre d'autorité que le grade offrait à ses supérieurs et il serra les dents en caressant l'idée de faire mariner le commandant, refusant d'accourir comme un chien à la première sommation. Mais il remarqua du coin de l'oeil un sourire amusé qui fit fleurir les lèvres de l'officier Fitzgerald, qui avait capté son hésitation malgré la distance, et il serra les poings avant de s'éclipser vers le bureau de Nasser Grey.  
Son caractère impétueux et sa répartie cinglante l'avaient de nombreuse fois amené à devoir s'expliquer devant ses supérieurs. Et même si, à aucun moment, les regards graves de ces militaires ne l'avaient intimidé, il n'en restait pas moins que Raphaël était conscient que s'il voulait gravir les échelons le plus rapidement possible, il valait mieux filer doux et montrer un minimum de respect envers les officiers supérieurs.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, le major afro-américain lui rendit son salut et, sans s'embarrasser des formalités, il présenta au jeune hommes quelques dossiers en lui souriant.

— Hamilton, cela fait quelques mois que vous évoluez parmi nous et vos formateurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet…. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous proposer de choisir un poste qui vous permettra de continuer de vous former en pratique, maintenant que vous possédez les bases nécessaires.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Le diplôme que vous avez passé à Harvard vous donne accès à de nombreux postes, tant au niveau de la défense que de tout ce qui concerne la supervision de l'industrie ou du commerce de notre pays. Et puis les résultats que vous nous offrez lors des cessions d'entraînement militaire, de stratégie ou de combat, vous ouvrent quelques portes si jamais la protection des Etats-Unis vous intéresse. Il ne tient qu'à vous de choisir la branche dans laquelle vous souhaitez évoluer.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire car, tout ce qui l'intéressait lui, c'était de n'être aux ordres de personne. C'est pourquoi il réfuta immédiatement l'idée d'intégrer l'armée et il lorgna sur les dossiers que le major avait fait glisser vers lui.

— Il s'agit des différents postes qui pourront vous intéresser… Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, sachez que plusieurs officiers ont déjà fait part de leur souhait de vous voir intégrer leur équipe.  
— Et ces dossiers ?

Sans hésiter, remarquant que Nasser Grey avait mis quelques papiers de côtés, Raphaël avait planté son regard impétueux dans celui du major qui fronça les sourcils en récupérant la pochette qui portait les couleurs du Canada et les insignes NATIBO, FCT et JCP.

— Ho… Ils ne vous concernent pas… Il s'agit du North American Technology and Industrial Base Organization, du Programme d'essais comparatifs de produits étrangers et du Programme mixte d'agrément canado-américain… Mais pour postuler à ces postes, il faut maitriser parfaitement le français.  
— Je suis bilingue, ce n'est pas un problème.  
— Certes, mais… voyez-vous, ces programmes concernent autant les forces US que canadiennes et… vous faites partie de nos éléments les plus prometteurs. Disons que… nous rechignons à… partager… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en regardant l'afro-américain faire disparaître le dossier tout en lui mettant les autres dans les mains. Mais Raphaël, qui ne voulait pas laisser le major décider à sa place de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, posa sa main sur le dossier rouge, supportant sans mal le regard noir que Nasser Grey lui envoya.

— Avec votre permission, j'aimerai étudier ces possibilités-là aussi.

Le major plissa ses lèvres mais rien n'interdisait officiellement Raphaël de postuler à ces postes, alors il laissa le jeune lieutenant quitter son bureau après un dernier salut peu révérencieux.

oOo

— Où m'avez-vous emmenée ? Je vous avais demandé de me déposer à la ville la plus proche !  
— Ne panique pas. Ton petit ami a rappelé pendant ton sommeil. Il est sur la route pour venir te chercher. Dans la mesure où tu n'es, apparemment, plus menacée et dans un autre Etat, les autorités texanes ont abandonné les recherches. Nous avons accepté de te garder avec nous le temps qu'il arrive. Je m'appelle Théodore Robben, Théo, si tu préfères, et je suis moi même engagé dans la lutte anti-terroriste internationale, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Billie Joy, c'est ça ? Si tu as faim, i manger dans la cuisine, n'hésite pas à te servir.

Billie inspira profondément pour chasser la panique qui avait enflé en elle lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre inconnue, simplement déposée sur un lit plutôt confortable. La maison était immense et, après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et descendu un escalier, elle était tombée sur le grand brun, canadien au vu de son accent, qui était occupé à pianoter sur son PC. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'il avait distraitement pointé du doigt, en se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée et assoiffée.  
La salle, immense, était occupée par l'italien et le blond, qui se disputaient tous les deux dans leur langue respective. Du moins, ils en avaient l'air, même si le plus jeune était assis sur la table, son pied posé sur une chaise, devant le canadien qui auscultait la blessure de son mollet, faite par balle, et elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant où elle était tombée.

Sans s'occuper d'eux, elle attrapa un panier qui comportait une dizaine de donuts et de beignets qu'elle emmena sur la terrasse de la villa à la vue à couper le souffle. Accoutumée aux plaines arides, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de verdure et de vallons, et l'averse de la nuit apportait une fraîcheur et une luminosité qu'elle avait rarement connue au Texas.

Elle s'assit sur la rambarde de granite, laissant ses pieds tomber dans le vide et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle boulotta la totalité du panier en un rien de temps, sans vraiment se sentir rassasiée. Elle resta ensuite un bon moment assise sur le muret, quelques mètres au dessus du jardin entretenu à l'italienne surplombé par la villa à l'ambiance méditerranéenne. Plongée dans ses pensées concernant cet enlèvement inexplicable, l'état de son père et toutes ses questions sans réponses qui la tourmentaient à ce sujet, elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approcha d'elle.

— Comment vas-tu ?

Elle sursauta violemment en retenant un cri de justesse et se tourna vers l'impressionnant étranger qui l'avait si mystérieusement troublé la veille.

— Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je peux ?

Doucement, il montra l'épaule blessée du doigt et elle fronça les sourcils, sans répondre, trop occupée à le dévisager insolemment, perdue dans les souvenirs de ses songes qui refaisaient surface. Se méprenant, Dwalin tâcha d'adoucir sa voix pour lui parler gentiment avec un accent qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir :

— Je m'appelle Jayden, j'aimerais vérifier que tu ne sois pas blessée, à moins que tu préfères que l'on appelle un médecin…

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa glisser du muret, trop troublée pour prendre la parole, elle dégrafa les premiers boutons de ce qu'il restait de sa chemise encore un peu humide et la fit glisser pour dévoiler l'épaule ensanglantée qu'il prit délicatement dans ses mains.

— C'est une balle qui a fait ça ?

Elle acquiesça et tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il passa une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur la plaie pour la nettoyer. Il mit sa nervosité sur le compte de la douleur et de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, alors que la réalité était toute autre : elle le reconnaissait, son regard, sa voix, sa prestance écrasante, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver en lui les traits du guerrier de ses songes et cette révélation la laissa sans voix.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ? Ils attendaient une rançon ? Cela fait quelques années que nous traquons une organisation terroriste**, **si tu as besoin d'aide…  
— Je n'en sais rien. Ils nous ont attaqué quand j'étais avec mon père, puis ils m'ont enlevé et ramené par ici, je me suis enfuie de leur voiture, donc je ne sais même pas où ils avaient l'intention de m'emmener…

C'était trop intense, trop vrai pour qu'elle puisse nier cette évidence. Cet homme, elle l'avait déjà rencontré, voire même plus, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'ils s'étaient déjà connus, et aimés, dans une autre vie.  
Cette prise de conscience qu'elle ne comprit pas lui fit peur et, lorsque le dénommé Jayden leva le regard vers elle, elle détourna brusquement le visage pour ne pas croiser ses yeux qu'elle savait gris. Mieux valait qu'elle attende Ethan et qu'elle reparte avec lui en oubliant toute cette histoire inexplicable.

Il nota son trouble, sans chercher à en comprendre la cause, et il s'empara d'une deuxième compresse qu'il imbiba à nouveau avant de la poser sur la plaie de son visage. Elle se laissa faire docilement malgré le tumulte qui grondait en elle alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de faire la part entre la réalité et les images, trop réelles, de ses rêves qui s'apparentaient plus à de véritables souvenirs qu'autre chose.

— Ils t'ont enlevée au Texas pour t'amener jusqu'au Maryland comme ça, sans raisons ? Il y en a pour trois jours en voiture, pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ?  
— Je n'en sais rien, j'étais inconsciente la plupart du temps… Et puis ils ne parlaient pas anglais…

Dérangée par la présence qui mettait ses sens à l'épreuve, elle attendit qu'il termine les soins de son visage, et, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il avait fini de désinfecter, elle le remercia rapidement, s'empara de la crème à l'arnica qu'il avait apporté avec lui et prit la fuite, tout simplement, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain la plus proche et calmer la chaleur que la proximité du plus grand avait fait gronder en elle.

— Hé bien, Dwalin, on s'occupe des demoiselles en détresse maintenant ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?  
— Ho, le prend pas sur ce ton. J'étais juste venu te prendre ça, en fait.

Frérin leva ses mains en signe de paix pour ne pas irriter le susceptible meilleur ami de son frère jumeau, puis il pointa du doigt les compresses et le désinfectant que le plus grand lui tendit sans un mot.

Dwalin se leva ensuite en soupirant et se retint de suivre les pas de l'énigmatique inconnue qui avait disparu dans la maison, frustré de se sentir irrésistiblement attiré par cette jeune fille amochée.  
Il pénétra dans le salon richement décoré et s'installa à côté de Thorin qui étudiait plusieurs CV, ses supérieurs lui laissaient le loisir d'émettre son avis sur les agents qui lui étaient proposés comme compagnons. En tant qu'agent bilingue et expérimenté, le choix était vaste et comptait surtout des jeunes recrues originaires des USA, mais aucune ne soulevait son intérêt.

— Pourquoi veulent-ils absolument te refourguer quelqu'un ?  
— Il se trouve que les Etats-Unis ont enfin identifié Azog comme leader d'un réseau terroriste reconnu dangereux pour la paix mondiale. Maintenant qu'il ne cache plus son goût de la provocation musclée et qu'il se complait dans des attentats sanglants et non-cohérents, nos démarches, qui étaient parfaitement justifiables au sein de l'organisation pour laquelle je travaille, sont maintenant reconnues comme internationalement essentielles et nécessaires : il doit être arrêté. Et, dans la mesure où je suis le premier à l'avoir traqué et que nous avons réussi à déjouer quelques-uns de ses plans, je viens d'être gradé... Et le gouvernement des Etats-Unis a l'intention de mettre une équipe nord-américaine à ma disposition, ainsi qu'un coéquipier…  
— Mais pourquoi un jeune ? Y en a aucun qui a plus de vingt-cinq ans dans ce lot !

Dwalin avait regardé sans gêne par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour analyser les papiers qu'il avait sous les yeux et Thorin laissa échapper un petit rire.

— N'oublies pas que moi aussi, je suis jeune, j'ai à peine vingt-sept ans…  
— Ouais mais toi, c'est pas pareil… Tu l'as dans le sang… En tout cas, ça va être un sacré boulet…  
— On va faire avec… Il faudra juste que l'on prenne l'habitude de nous interpeller avec nos noms civils devant lui, de ne pas évoquer une quelconque histoire de réincarnation et-

Thorin se tut et tous les deux se tournèrent vers la porte du salon qui venait de claquer. Billie Joy rougit légèrement et bafouilla, les yeux rivés au sol :

— J'étais simplement venue rendre ça.

Elle montra la pommade à l'arnica et Dwalin se leva pour lui prendre doucement des mains, sans réussir à capter son regard.

— As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? Ton petit ami va en avoir pour deux ou trois jours en voiture, je peux t'emmener à la ville la plus proche si tu veux t'acheter quoique ce soit.  
— Merci mais… je ne préfère pas sortir avec… ça.

Elle fit un vague signe de doigt vers son visage pointé vers le sol pour montrer son coquard, sa lèvre et sa pommette ouvertes en cherchant à tout prix à se dérober au regard de Dwalin. Elle avait assisté à la fin de la conversation des deux hommes et, même si elle n'avait que trop vaguement étudié le français, certains termes tels que « réincarnation » était parfaitement compréhensibles par l'anglophone qu'elle était. Elle eut bien du mal à se retenir de poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête et qui ne concernaient pas seulement le lien qu'elle avait avec Dwalin, nom qui s'imposait à elle avec suffisamment d'intensité pour qu'elle en oublie qu'il s'était présenté en tant que Jayden. Elle voulait aussi en savoir plus à propos d'une vie qu'elle se souvenait avoir vécu, sous un autre nom, une autre race et un autre sexe, en compagnie de trois des personnes présentes dans cette villa. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait et ça concernait les terribles remords qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle dans la mort. Et, surtout, elle était trop troublée pour chercher à leur demander quoique ce soit.

Elle se détourna et fit demi-tour avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'italien qui la regarda fixement en fronçant les sourcils, il lança ensuite un regard à Dwalin avant de s'adresser à elle gentiment.

— S_e lo si desidera__, __io ho__i vestiti__nella vostra taglia__.__  
_— Pardon ?

Il soupira et lui tendit un sac rempli de vêtements féminins de bonne qualité. Elle s'en empara en le remerciant et il s'effaça pour la laisser passer, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Jayden posa sa main sur son l'épaule valide et la fit tourner pour lui faire face. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux en se faisant happée par le regard du plus grand dans lequel elle se noya, incapable de juguler le vertige qui la prit à ce moment. Elle tressaillit lorsque la main chaude glissa de son épaule pour remonter et s'emparer de sa nuque, sans qu'il ne rompe le contact visuel. Il s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, fouillant ses prunelles paniquées de son regard troublé et quelque chose craqua en elle. Encore une fois, les émotions qui la submergèrent lui firent perdre ses moyens et, d'un geste sec, elle se dégagea de lui.

— Attends !

Il eut le réflexe de lui attraper le poignet, encore douloureux par les liens qui les avaient maintenu cruellement et elle glapit de douleur en retirant sèchement sa main.

— Ne me touche pas !

Sa voix avait claqué et Jayden la lâcha comme si sa peau l'avait brulé. Billie recula de quelques pas, sans parvenir à le lâcher du regard, puis elle se retourna et passa la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait fui et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain spacieuse qui jouxtait la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été déposée la nuit dernière. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Son enlèvement, son père à l'hôpital, son petit ami qui était alors en route pour traverser les Etats-Unis et la retrouver… Tous cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant qu'elle cherchait à se dépêtrer de l'aura intoxicante de Dwalin et de tous les souvenirs plus vrais que nature qui s'invitaient dans son esprit.

Ils avaient été amants, elle ne savait pas comment, mais les faits étaient là : cet homme, elle l'avait profondément aimé, de tout son cœur, de manière bien plus intense que ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement pour Ethan.  
Se mordant la lèvre inférieure déjà bien abîmée, elle ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur la porte de bois, totalement perdue par la tournure des évènements et égarée dans ses émotions, parce que, outre l'amour, il y avait la colère aussi et, surtout, la douleur des remords, elle s'en souvenait, maintenant.

Ori, le scribe qu'elle avait été, avait coulé des jours monstrueusement heureux dans les bras de Dwalin après la reconquête d'Erebor, malheureusement, ça n'avait pas duré.

Ca avait commencé avec les regards que d'autres nains posaient sur lui, lorsqu'il était seul le plus souvent, occupé à écrire son livre, assis sur un banc de la place du marché. Et, si lui ne s'en était pas offusqué, ça n'avait pas été le cas de son amant qui avait très mal pris la chose, même s'il n'avait rien dit.

Les regards s'étaient mués en propositions plus obscènes que courtoises, mais, après tout, les naines étaient tellement peu nombreuses à Erebor que la gente masculine n'hésitait pas à se tourner vers les nains les plus aguichants, qu'ils soient déjà pris rebutaient certainement les plus respectueux, mais pas les autres, simples mineurs ou soldats sans éducation. Et cela avait exacerbé le côté possessif de Dwalin qui prit de l'ampleur, petit à petit, non pas en quelques jours, mais en quelques mois, voire plusieurs années, de manière insidieuse. Puis, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, cela atteignit un point que Ori ne pouvait accepter.

La jalousie, les disputes, les interdictions de se promener seul et les quelques tabassages en règle que le guerrier n'hésitait pas à distribuer pour faire comprendre à tous que le scribe était sien vinrent envenimer leur relation qui avait explosée le jour où Ori avait fait part de son désir d'accompagner Balïn, qui projetait de reconquérir la Moria.

Dwalin avait refusé, pour plusieurs raisons fondées, certes, mais Ori, dans l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, n'avait pas entendu les craintes de son amant et ne s'était focalisé que sur cette possession qu'il ne supportait plus. Une première dispute à ce sujet et le guerrier avait perdu le droit de le toucher, à la deuxième, Ori était parti en claquant la porte. Dwalin l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour rejoindre Balïn et il avait fait l'erreur de chercher à le retenir. Il s'était fait envoyé au diable et n'avait plus jamais revu le jeune scribe, mort au combat quelques années plus tard, pris au piège par les gobelins de Khazad-Dûm.

Ses dernières pensées avaient été pour ce nain qu'il avait fui dans sa quête de liberté, son plus grand regret. Dans sa colère mal placée, au lieu de discuter avec lui, il l'avait quitté et s'était lui même mutilé en fuyant sa présence dont il avait pourtant besoin.

Billie Joy se souvenait de tout ça : l'amertume, la déception et la colère de tout avoir foutu en l'air qu'Ori avait ressenti à sa mort. Dire qu'il était parti en paix était une aberration et cela expliquait certainement les cauchemars récurrents de la jeune fille, ainsi que la gêne, la crainte et le malaise que soulevait en elle la proximité de Jayden.

Elle se prit une nouvelle fois la tête entre les mains en se recroquevillant, totalement déboussolée et incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir. Elle pouvait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ethan et repartir avec lui, mais elle doutait sincèrement d'en être capable, car les quelques années précédant sa mort, Ori n'avait cessé de regarder vers le nord, vers Erebor, rongeant son frein en attendant de trouver le courage de rentrer et de s'excuser auprès de Dwalin, dont le manque lui avait fait mal. Et, maintenant qu'elle avait l'incroyable chance d'être à nouveau à ses côtés, qu'elle avait enfin l'opportunité de recommencer et de finir sa vie avec lui, elle doutait de trouver une nouvelle fois la force, ou le désir, de se séparer de lui. Elle était une fois passée à côté d'une vie entière avec lui, il était hors de question qu'elle refasse la même erreur.

En expulsant un souffle lourd, elle posa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, devant elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle se leva et déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle fit glisser de ses épaules pour la faire tomber au sol. Le soutien-gorge connut le même sort puis elle se débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa culotte. Elle se redressa ensuite et planta ses yeux dans le reflet du miroir. Que Dwalin ne parvienne pas à la reconnaître ne la surprenait pas. Outre ses traits féminins qui avaient affiné délicatement son visage et offert des courbes bien proportionnées à sa silhouette, sa lèvre et sa pommette tuméfiées cachaient la ressemblance qu'elle gardait avec Ori. Distraitement, elle parcourut de ses doigts les balafres de ses épaules qu'elle avait gagnées en traversant les taillis et que Dwalin avait soignées un peu plus tôt. Elle passa ensuite sa main sur son sein qu'elle souleva pour dévoiler la marque troublante qu'elle portait depuis la naissance puis elle plissa les lèvres et se détourna pour pénétrer dans l'habitacle de la douche.  
Elle y resta un long moment, immobile, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps encore endolori par la course, soupirant de bien-être lorsque ses muscles que la peur avait tétanisés se dénouèrent peu à peu. Elle se lava le corps et les cheveux avec les produits que Salaï avait mis à disposition de ses invités en ricanant intérieurement de voir que ce fier héritier de Thorin était devenu un mafieux richissime et en se disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de naître dans une famille aussi simple et aimante qu'était dorénavant la sienne.

Elle sortit, se sécha rapidement et fouilla dans le sac de fringues que l'italien lui avait donné pour s'habiller avec un jean taille-basse et un débardeur noir, les habits les moins provoquants du lot, quoique très bien coupés tous les deux.  
Billie inspira pour se donner du courage et sortit de la pièce embuée en se tordant les mains, puis elle se figea en retenant un hoquet catastrophé lorsqu'elle prit conscience de quelque chose en particulier : la raison de son enlèvement ! Le russe albinos, le regard cruel de ses hommes de main…  
Inquiète, elle sortie de la chambre sans prendre le temps de sécher ses cheveux et se rua vers le salon.

Salaï et Jayden discutaient gravement dans un mixte d'italien et de français en attendant Théo, qui téléphonait un peu plus loin. Le blond qui s'était présenté à elle comme Finn Robben était avachi dans le canapé et jouait nerveusement avec une balle rebondissante aux couleurs de Ferrari appartenant au jeune italien.

Elle sentit que l'ambiance était lourde sans même comprendre la teneur des échanges et Thorin raccrocha au moment où elle pénétra dans la salle. Sans s'occuper d'elle, il s'exprima en français, le visage sombre et inquiet.

— Le massacre de la famille en Islande est bien un fait d'Azog.  
_— __E__.__.. __per __Fili __? __Mio fratello _?  
— Aucune idée… Les autorités ont recensé quatre meurtres : les deux parents, la sœur ainée et la plus jeune. Le fils est porté disparu…  
_—__ Se __Azog __lo ha attaccato..._

Le jeune mafieux se leva en grinçant des dents, le regard noir et les poings serrés. Mais Frérin jongla une dernière fois avec sa balle et il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, son regard blasé rivé au plafond.

— Faudra penser à dire à Al Capone que ce n'est pas parce que l'autre albinos a tué des innocents à l'autre bout du monde qu'un membre de la compagnie de Thorin est forcément concerné. Des fois, il fait ça juste pour le plaisir, ou alors parce qu'il a repéré un elfe réincarné, ou bien pour attirer mon frère dans des embuscades… Et puis rien ne nous prouve que le gamin qui est porté disparu est bien Fili, s'il est concerné par cette histoire, il peut aussi bien être réincarné dans l'un des deux parents ou bien l'une des sœurs…

Salaï fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond et Thorin répondit à son jumeau en lui balançant son Smartphone sur le ventre. Le canadien sursauta et s'empara du téléphone, ouvert sur une photo de l'adolescent porté disparu.

— Ho tabernacle ! Thorin… Regarde, il a les fossettes de Dis !

Frérin, qui voyait une image de Fili pour la première fois de ses deux vies, ne put s'empêcher de relever en un regard toutes les similitudes qu'il lui découvrait avec les membres de la lignée de Durin, mais, trop tôt, Salaï lui arracha le portable des mains et étudia la photo d'Eirik Weiss à son tour.

Billie Joy, qui s'était fait discrète, profita de l'accalmie pour s'avancer dans la salle, attirant le regard de Jayden et Théo. Elle avait entendu la conversation, mais ne l'avait pas comprise, même si elle avait relevé certains noms qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Elle inspira, avant de s'exprimer en anglais :

— S'il vous plait… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

A voir le regard qu'échangèrent ses interlocuteurs, elle comprit qu'ils cherchaient la manière la plus courtoise de lui expliquer qu'elle ferait mieux de revenir un peu plus tard, c'est pourquoi elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de continuer :

— C'est à propos de mes ravisseurs… Je… Je pense avoir compris ce qu'ils me voulaient.  
— _Faut pas aller chercher bien loin, Philadelphie est connue pour ses réseaux de prosti- _OUTCH !

Frérin, qui venait de s'exprimer en français, poussa une exclamation outrée et il lança un regard furieux à Salaï qui lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire taire.

— Hey ! T'es pas censé comprendre notre langue, toi !

Thorin coupa la dispute d'un claquement de langue agacée et il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui hésitait à poursuivre et il la pressa de faire au plus vite.

— Et donc ? Que te voulaient-ils ?  
— Certainement… M'utiliser comme moyen de pression…

Encore une fois, Thorin échangea un regard avec Dwalin en fronçant les sourcils et il se tourna vers elle.

— Contre qui ? Quand il nous a appelé, ton petit ami nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait eu aucune revendication de la part de tes agresseurs et que, mis à part lui ou tes parents, personne n'aurait pu être contacté pour une rançon…

Elle inspira à fond et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle les planta dans ceux de Jayden.

— Contre toi, Dwalin.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
****Encore et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers** !

**Au prochain chapitre** :

Raphaël in trouble;  
John aussi, dans une autre mesure;  
Théo et Finn aussi, à leur manière.

PS : Le passage du format Word au format de ce site ne se fait jamais "comme je veux", dans la mesure où ça me bouffe quelques phrases et quelques mots aléatoirement, donc il se peut que, malgré une relecture scrupuleuse, quelques fragments restent manquants.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Un silence pesant s'étendit dans la salle suite aux mots de Billie qui restait immobile, son regard ancré dans celui de Dwalin, figé. Sala ïet Thorin semblaient, eux aussi, sous le choc alors qu'ils prenaient peu à peu conscience de la véritable identité de la jeune fille. Seul Frérin se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux en la dévisageant gravement.

— Les gars-

Mais, sans l'écouter, Dwalin s'avança sur Billie, l'épinglant d'un regard vibrant.

— Tu...Tu veux dire...

Avec douceur, il posa ses doigts sur sa gorge, avant de caresser délicatement sa mâchoire bleuie par les coups et la pulpe de ses lèvres fendues. Cherchant à reconnaitre malgré les blessures certains traits que même la mort ne lui avait pas fait oublier, il n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Elle posa ses mains sur les poignets du plus grand, sans le lâcher du regard.

— Je-  
— Hey ho, temps mort les tourtereaux ! Je veux bien croire que ces retrouvailles sont un moment bouleversant pour tout le monde, mais la demoiselle vient tout de même d'insinuer que l'on s'en est pris à elle afin de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre Dwalin ! Le baiser viendra plus tard, nous avons plus urgent à penser.  
— Frérin... Je te jure que...

Menaçant, le plus grand se retourna lentement vers le blond qui garda son assurance et qui décida de s'exprimer en français pour ne pas affoler Billie :

— Bon sang, Dwalin, ils sont allés la chercher chez elle, ils savent où elle habite ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle dit qu'elle s'est échappée. Donc, de une : ils ne savent pas qu'elle nous a retrouvé, de deux, ils vont essayer de la récupérer, par tous les moyens ! Rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne les a pas mené à nous... Thorin, il faut que tu contactes tes services et que tu demandes une protection pour ses parents, au Texas.

Thorin jura à son tour et s'empara de son portable avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils, sans comprendre les mots alarmés du blond.

— Billie Joy, il va falloir que tu me donnes ton adresse et le nom de tes parents.

Elle acquiesça et s'empara du papier et du stylo que lui tendit Thorin et y inscrivit ses coordonnées sans oser poser de question.

— Écrit aussi tout ce dont tu te souviens : la manière dont s'est déroulé ton enlèvement, le nombre d'agresseurs, tous les mots ou noms que tu as relevé... Note moi tout ce dont tu te souviens, même ce que tu estimes insignifiant, je jugerai moi-même de la pertinence de ton témoignage.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et s'agenouilla face à la table basse pour remplir la feuille de son écriture déliée et à aucun moment Dwalin ne fit mine de s'éloigner d'elle.

oOo

Raphaël soupira en refermant le dernier dossier. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et il se leva en s'étirant. Il venait de passer les dernières heures à étudier intensément tous les postes qui lui étaient proposés, chacun lui permettaient une ascension fulgurante, quelque soit la branche dans laquelle il s'insérait. La gestion des ressources l'intéressait autant que les places dans le conseil militaire et il ne parvenait pas encore à se décider, tellement de portes lui étaient ouvertes que le choix en devenait ardu.  
Après avoir rapidement étudié l'une des propositions qui entraient dans le cadre de l'union américano-canadienne, celle qui concernait la lutte anti-terroriste internationale dans une équipe canadienne, il avait repoussé l'idée. Il préférait rester ici, à Washington, et gravir les échelons pour atteindre l'élite et non parcourir le monde à la poursuite des pires criminels qu'il portait.

Fatigué, il ferma son Mac, rangea les dossiers qu'il fourra dans son sac et prit la direction des résidences mises à dispositions des élèves-officiers.

Lorsque Raphaël rentra dans son appartement ce soir-là, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulut faire demi-tour.  
Malheureusement, un uppercut monstrueusement bien ajusté lui heurta la mâchoire et l'éloigna de la sortie. Il se mit en garde et parvint à éviter un deuxième poing, mais pas le fourbe coup de pied qui lui cueillit les flancs, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Il voulu répliquer, son adresse et sa force avaient été finement travaillés durant ces derniers mois de formation, mais son adversaire, plus grand et plus puissant, s'empara de son poignet sans qu'il ne parvienne à le toucher et il serra, fort. Le blond entendit distinctement l'os si fragile craquer sous la pression et il ne parvint pas à contenir le cri de souffrance qui franchit ses lèvres. Un nouveau coup de poing lui ouvrit la pommette, suivit d'un violent coup de genou qui lui martela le ventre, l'envoyant au sol sans qu'il puisse songer à se défendre.

Son assaillant se détourna de lui et se rendit à la porte qu'il verrouilla sèchement.

— Reste à terre, là est ta place.

Celui qui était connu comme étant un fier héritier arrogant s'immobilisa en grinçant des dents. Il était vaincu sans même opposer la moindre résistance et cette idée lui soulevait le ventre. Joue contre terre, le souffle court, il observa l'autre baisser les stores de la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune. Gracieux et séduisant, l'homme qui venait de le mettre au tapis sans effort s'assit sur le canapé du blond, remettant en place son costume impeccable et sans aucun doute hors de prix. Il remonta ensuite ses lunettes aux verres fumés et s'autorisa un sourire cruel en se délectant de la vue du jeune lieutenant, qui restait sagement immobile, comme on le lui avait demandé, son corps tremblant non pas de peur, mais de fureur alors qu'il se trouvait aplati aux pieds de Lucas Fitzgerald.

— Qui es-tu ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et se retint de demander la raison d'une telle question, mais, sentant qu'il n'avait absolument pas la maîtrise de la situation, mieux valait qu'il garde tête basse.

— Je m'appelle Raph-  
— Tu as très bien compris ma question. Réponds maintenant, ma patience a des limites.  
— Non, je n'ai pas compris la-

La douleur qui explosa dans ses flancs lorsque le pied du plus grand s'y fracassa lui arrachant un gémissement surpris et outré.

— Mauvaise pioche... Ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais... Allez, dis-moi à qui appartenait cet esprit avant de se réincarner dans ce corps ?

Avec douceur, il posa un genou près de sa victime dont la respiration s'était emballée pour juguler la douleur et, mutin, il caressa la joue glabre du dos d'un doigt, récoltant un regard tellement furieux que le bleu de l'iris avait mué en un noir opaque et étincelant.

— Je t'interdis de me toucher !  
— Comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, mon grand ? Tu n'as ni force, ni puissance... Et en plus de ça, tu es désespérément seul... En un mot, tu n'es plus rien... Mais cependant, tu m'intrigues... Qu'est-ce que tu étais ? Eldar ou Avari ?  
— Ecarte-toi de moi !

Ne supportant pas le contact des doigts sur sa peau, il se redressa et voulut attaquer son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut qu'à attraper son poignet en vol et une explosion de douleur remonta jusque dans l'épine dorsale du plus jeune qui hoqueta de douleur sous le feu propagé par l'os brisé.

Le plus grand partit dans un éclat de rire cristallin qui fit frémir Raphaël et il serra son poing valide en crispant la mâchoire. L'impuissance était une chose à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais goûté et il en trouva le parfum infâme.

— Avari, sans aucun doute, seuls les elfes de la nuit sont si sauvages…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
— Réponds à ma question ! Etais-tu un héro parmi ton peuple, un prince ? Sans aucun doute, oui… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rencontré personne aussi impétueuse… Sage ? Je ne crois pas, sinon, la fin de ta vie ne se serait pas terminée si loin de Valinor… Mort au combat ? Bien sûr, tu es un combattant toi, cela ne fait aucun doute…

Lancé dans son jeu de questions/réponses, Lucas s'empara de l'épaule du blond allongé à terre et le retourna aisément. Il s'assit sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser et attrapa ses poignets pour les plaquer au sol, faisant fi du sursaut de douleur qui s'empara du corps du plus jeune lorsque la souffrance de l'os brisé afflua dans son bras endolori. Furieux et troublé par les mots de l'officier, Raphaël essaya une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
— Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Sans importance… Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change ? La personne que tu étais est morte maintenant…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa, incapable de comprendre les insinuations du plus grand qui semblait se délecter de son trouble.

— De quoi parl-

Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire clair et moqueur.

— Tu ne te rappelles donc de rien… Tant mieux, cela sera plus marrant…  
— Qui es-tu ?  
— Un ancien Eldar qui s'ennuie fermement dans ce monde atrophié… Et toi, tu seras mon petit divertissement personnel…  
— Comment oses-

Mais, soudainement, la main sur son poignet blessé se referma cruellement et le jeune lieutenant, qui avait recommencé à se débattre, s'immobilisa immédiatement. Le plus vieux émit un claquement de langue condescendant en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

— Tu étais peut-être un guerrier ou un prince durant un temps, mon beau, mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es qu'un humain, un gosse qui plus est… Et pas n'importe lequel…  
— Je ne-  
— Oropher ? Thranduil ? Malbung ? Cela fait assez longtemps que je t'observe et j'avoue que je commence à avoir ma petite idée sur celui que tu as été jadis. D'ailleurs, je voulais que tu me le confirmes avant que je ne tabasse quelqu'un contre qui je suis censé n'avoir aucun grief… Mais tu es un Sindar, et des seigneurs Sindars morts loin de Valinor, il n'y en a pas tant que ça… Et puis les gens de ta race, ces traîtres d'elfes sylvestres… J'en porte très peu dans mon cœur, donc qui que tu sois, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser…

A l'entente des noms listés, Raphaël frémit de tout son corps et fut incapable d'entendre les mots qui suivirent. Frémissement que ne manqua pas le plus vieux dont le sourire prédateur s'élargit plus encore. Avec tendresse, il se pencha sur le jeune lieutenant immobilisé pour susurrer à son oreille un nom qui le fit tressaillir :

— Thranduil ? J'en étais sûr…

Il se redressa pour observer le regard nébuleux de Raphaël qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle alors qu'une marée de souvenirs incompréhensibles le noyait dans un tourbillon incohérent, sans entendre le rire claire de son bourreau qui tinta dans la pièce.  
Avec tendresse, ronronnant presque, Lucas caressa la joue du plus jeune qui suffoquait douloureusement et qui cherchait à nouveau à se débattre vainement.

— Quelle chance j'ai de tomber sur toi maintenant et dans ces conditions… Thranduil… Je n'en reviens pas, c'est un cadeau du ciel… Un esprit en acier trempé, si fier et majestueux, comprimé dans un corps d'enfant humain capricieux… si fragile…

Raphaël réprima un nouveau hurlement de douleur lorsque, sans pitié, Lucas pressa brutalement son poignet cassé tout en posant son genoux sur son torse pour l'immobiliser.

— Qui… Qui es-tu ?  
— Quelqu'un envers qui ton esprit indompté va devoir apprendre à se soumettre…  
— Va te faire voir !

L'officier supérieur haussa un sourcil, puis son sourire s'agrandit et il se pencha sur le plus petit immobile, dont la force de se débattre avait été sapée par la douleur.

— Tu rêves, mon beau. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais je suis à la tête des services gouvernementaux américains, cela veut dire que, qu'importe la voie que tu choisis, je serai ton supérieur… Et maintenant que tu t'es engagé envers notre pays, tu n'as plus le droit de faire demi-tour… J'ai, entre autre, le pouvoir de t'offrir le plus haut des grades dès maintenant ou bien t'interdire toute responsabilité et te condamner à rester un larbin toute ta vie… l'enfer pour un esprit tel que le tien… Je me trompe ?

Distraitement, Lucas fit glisser une main dans les mèches longues, fines et blondes, éparpillées au sol et, conscient des frémissement de dégoût et de fureur qui parcouraient le corps du plus jeune, il les caressa lentement, découvrant leur douceur et leur légèreté. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite caresser la gorge qui semblait de porcelaine mais qui ne parvenait pas à cacher le tumulte du sang charrié dans la jugulaire qui pulsait de manière irrégulière et affolée.

— C'est donc ce que je te propose, mon Thranduil…Soit tu acceptes de travailler à mes côtés et… si tu te montres… disons… Sage et coopérant, je ferai en sorte que tout se passe au mieux pour toi. Sinon, attends-toi au pire…

La main sur sa gorge bougea légèrement pour englober la courbe de sa mâchoire et, avant de se relever, Lucas s'autorisa à s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser qu'il infligea au jeune lieutenant sans que celui-ci, cloué au sol, puisse se débattre ou se défendre. Il joua un instant avec sa bouche afin de bien montrer qui menait le jeu avant de se redresser en souriant cruellement, légèrement intimidé par le feulement furieux de Raphaël dont le regard impétueux dégoulinait de rage et dont le corps était tendu par la colère. Il se mit debout en ajustant les plis de son costume puis il s'éloigna d'une démarche altière, le cœur gonflé de joie à l'idée d'avoir ainsi l'esprit du grand roi Thranduil, dépourvu de ses troupes et de sa redoutable expérience du combat, à sa merci, perdu dans un monde dont, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le maître.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le plus jeune qui s'était assis au sol, recroquevillé en tenant son bras blessé contre son ventre :

— Au fait… Je suppose que tu es parfaitement conscient que tu ferais mieux de… dire que tu es malencontreusement tombé d'un escalier… Lorsque viendra le moment d'expliquer l'état de ton poignet…

Sur un nouveau sourire, le plus grand passa la porte qui claqua sinistrement derrière lui.

Le corps tremblant, Raphaël resta un long moment prostré au sol, la douleur et l'interaction avec Lucas totalement oblitérées par les souvenirs de deux millénaires d'existence qui l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les trier.  
Les heures passèrent ainsi sans qu'il soit capable du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre initiative et, lorsque l'aube le trouva, toujours allongé au sol, il réussit à se remettre sur pied en titubant, la tête lourde et une terrible migraine lui martelant le crâne.

Il avait dorénavant en lui la certitude d'être la réincarnation d'un seigneur elfe qui avait régné plusieurs centaines d'années sur le plus grand royaume sylvestre d'une terre maintenant oubliée.  
Il tenta désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en se disant que là, il était profondément dans la merde vis-à-vis de Lucas. Des Eldars, il en avait contrarié plus d'un, il en avait même tué, et il l'avait parfaitement assumé. Lorsqu'il était tout puissant. Là, il était tout simplement sans défense.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs en tâchant de déterminer où il avait bien pu rencontrer ce regard maudit. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant la dernière guerre fratricide qui monta les elfes les uns contre les autres.

_Celegorm__._

Celegorm, l'un des fils maudits de Fëannor… Le blond retint de justesse un glapissement de terreur. Il les avait combattus, lui et ses frères, le combat avait été juste, très juste.  
Le prince Sindar s'était battu aux côtés de Dior lors de la bataille de Doriath qui avait vu les elfes s'entretuer pour la dernière fois de leur longue histoire. Ca avait été sa première guerre, et ce fut la dernière de Celegorm.

— Ho non…

Raphaël ferma les yeux douloureusement en comprenant soudainement cette joie incommensurable qu'avait ressenti Lucas lorsqu'il avait découvert qui il était réellement. Car Thranduil était celui qui avait décapité Celegorm, proprement et sans hésitation, au terme d'une lutte dans laquelle le jeune prince Sindar avait pourtant été largement dominé par le noble Eldar.

Mais aujourd'hui, le rapport de force n'était même plus comparable, car si, lors de sa première vie il avait tout de même pu faire front et s'en sortir dignement, les choses n'en allaient pas de même aujourd'hui et le blond sentit le goût insidieux de la peur se répandre dans ses tripes, considérablement enflée par ces émotions humaines ingérables. S'il ne sortait pas des griffes de ce type le plus tôt possible, il allait se faire bouffer tout cru et Lucas ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'en faire simplement son quatre heure, au contraire, il avait même l'air affamé.  
Lui dont l'esprit de vengeance avait guidé toute une vie s'avérait décidé de s'en remettre de nouveau à la revanche pour dicter sa conduite.

Sans prendre le temps de se doucher ou se changer, sans songer à se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche, il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du major dans lequel il pénétra sans frapper.

— J'ai fait mon choix, je pars au Canada.

Sèchement, il posa sur la table le dossier aux couleurs du Canada qui portait les initiales JCP, le Joint Certification Program, dont une branche discrète était réservée à la lutte anti-terroriste internationale et le tiendrait éloigné de Fitzgerald pour un bon moment.

— Êtes-vous sûr que-  
— Certain.

Sans ajouter un mot, Raphaël tourna les talons en luttant pour ne pas défaillir face à la douleur qui pulsait de son poignet.  
De son côté, le major Nasser Grey s'adossa à son fauteuil en soupirant lourdement tandis qu'il observait le CV que le jeune Hamilton avait joint au dossier. Son profil correspondait parfaitement au poste, les canadiens allaient se l'arracher, c'était certain. Le major n'avait plus qu'à expliquer à l'officier Fitzgerald, qui lui avait donné un billet plutôt conséquent pour s'assurer de garder le gamin auprès de lui, que les choses n'allaient certainement pas se dérouler comme il l'avait souhaité.

oOo

— Azog était aux Etats-Unis il y a deux jours…  
— Il a sûrement pris un vol direct moins d'une heure après notre rencontre à Milan… A moins qu'il n'ait sa propre aviation…

Les sourcils froncés, Thorin étudiait consciencieusement le témoignage de Billie, qui était actuellement sur la terrasse, en pleine discussion au téléphone avec ses parents.

— C'est grave, cela veut dire que ses moyens ont augmenté. Qui sait où il peut être maintenant ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous avions toujours eu quelques longueurs d'avance sur lui grâce aux jets de Bofur, mais s'il nous dépasse sur ce plan là, les choses se compliqueront drastiquement.

Frérin hocha la tête et Dwalin, qui jetait régulièrement quelques coups d'œil du côté de la terrasse, se tourna vers son ami.

— Tu ne pourrais pas demander un appui à ton organisation ?  
— C'est déjà fait. J'ai envoyé quelques membres de mon équipe en Europe avec l'ordre de filer Vladimar, la réincarnation de Bolg et d'intervenir si besoin.  
— Pourquoi lui et pas Azog ?  
— Car si Azog est la tête de leur groupe, Vladimar est l'exécutant et aussi le moins discret des deux…  
— _E per Fili ?_

Frérin poussa un long soupir tandis que Thorin croisa les doigts.

— Ecoute, Kili, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle ainsi ?  
—_ E meglio di _Salaï…  
— Il vient de dire que « C'est mieux que Salaï_ », _c'est ça, Dwalin ?

Le plus grand acquiesça en haussant un sourcil, légèrement impressionné par les discrets progrès de Frérin qui, l'air de rien, faisait de sacrés efforts pour parler et comprendre l'italien.

— Très bien, Kili, j'ai contacté les autorités islandaises qui ont confirmé que Eirik Weiss, la réincarnation de ton frère, est bel et bien porté disparu. Avec un peu de chance, il est parvenu à prendre la fuite. Mais si Azog a mis la main dessus, le retrouver sera extrêmement ardu… Tu… Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Le brun hocha la tête et Frérin leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que le plus jeune était certainement bien plus à l'aise avec la langue française, et même anglaise, que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

— Je vais poster un avis de recherche à mon organisation, mais, en attendant, foncer bille en tête ne sert à rien.  
_— __Possiamo__andare in Europa._  
— Il veut qu'on aille en Eu-

Mais Frérin se tut lorsque le Smartphone de Thorin, posé sur la table basse, se mit à vibrer pour un appel.

— Ho merde, c'est maman…

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard d'enfant pris la main dans la boite à cookie à dix heure du soir et Thorin poussa gentiment le portable vers son frère.

— Frérin, tu veux bien répondre s'il te plait ?  
— En quel honneur ?  
— Tu es son préféré.  
— C'est faux ! Elle ne jure que par toi et tes brillantes études.  
— Tes études sont aussi brillantes que les miennes.  
— Moi je n'ai pas été recruté par le gouvernement canadien pour rejoindre le réseau anti-terroriste.  
— Mais tu travailles pour les services secrets.  
— Parce que tu m'as embauché !  
— Et ils ont accepté que je t'embauche ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ton dossier a été examiné par plusieurs recruteurs et que les messieurs en costume avec qui tu as discuté pendant une demi-journée n'étaient pas les gardiens de la porte mais les big boss de mon service ?  
— Ouais, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, toi tu fais partie de ces big boss et moi je suis toujours le larbin.  
— C'est pour ça que je te demande de répondre à ce téléphone.  
— Tu fais chier, je suis pas ta secrétaire !

Mais Frérin attrapa le portable qui continuait de vibrer inlassablement.

— Bonjour maman !...Non, c'est Finn… Il voulait pas te parler, tu comprends, maintenant qu'il a été gradé il a pris la grosse… Yop… Heu… On est dans une villa du Maryland, aux Etats Unis… Non, c'est pas des vacances…QUAND CA ? Ho Putain de m-… Mais non, maman, on n'avait pas oublié ! Théo a même acheter un cadeau, n'est-ce pas Théo ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils et son frère mit sa main devant le micro du téléphone pour lui dire d'un air paniqué :

— L'anniversaire de Prunille, c'est demain…  
— Ho merde !

Le blond repris le téléphone, prenant un air convaincant.

— Mais ne me crie pas dessus, maman, je te promets qu'on n'avait pas oublié ! On est sur la route là… Oui… Ok, je lui dirai. Oui, Jayden aussi te passe le bonjour… Heu… Oui… Oui, on va venir accompagné… Nan, il est trop jeune pour toi et en plus, il est italien, pas ton genre, un ancien mafieux récidiviste, mythomane et cleptomane… Ouais c'est ça, bisou aussi. Tchao !

Frérin balança le téléphone à Thorin avant de se plaquer les mains sur le visage.

— Rob et Sarah vont nous tuer…  
— Si on part maintenant, avec un jet de Bofur, on sera à Ottawa ce soir… Et puis si on retourne là-bas, ça me permettra de faire un tour au siège des services secrets, j'ai pas mal de rapports à rendre, du matériel à récupérer et puis il faut que l'on se présente aux nouveaux membres de nos équipes.  
— « On » et « nos équipes » ?  
— Toi aussi tu as été gradé, tu ne lis pas tes mails ? Je veux bien croire que tu n'es plus joignable depuis que ton IPhone s'est pris une balle, mais tout de même. Kili, tu vas venir avec nous. On passera quelques jours à Ottawa, le temps de s'organiser, puis on ira directement en Europe du Nord. Où que soit ton frère, le meilleur endroit pour le retrouver, c'est le siège des services gouvernementaux, surtout depuis que j'ai accès à la plupart des données.

L'italien hocha immédiatement la tête et Thorin se tourna vers Dwalin, qui lui offrit un sourire navré en faisant un signe de tête vers la terrasse.

— Désolé, les gars, vous souhaiterez un bon anniversaire à Prunille de ma part. Je vous rejoindrai certainement en Europe, mais là, il est hors de question que je la laisse seule.  
— Essaie simplement de pas démolir son petit ami lorsqu'il viendra sonner à la porte pour la ramener chez elle…

Dwalin lui répondit d'un sourire provoquant puis Thorin se leva pour appeler le pilote de jet que Bofur avait mis à leur disposition avec le véhicule.

oOo

— Sherlock, bon dieu, à quoi tu joues encore ?  
— Tais-toi.  
— Pardon ? Je ne-  
— Tais-toi, tu es suivi et surveillé depuis quelques jours.

John écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire lorsque le détective le tira avec lui dans une ruelle étroite qui s'éloignait de l'artère principale.

Le brun lui était brutalement tombé dessus sans prévenir alors qu'il rentrait de la clinique où il travaillait et l'ancien médecin de guerre n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la surprise, sur le coup.

— Comment ça, suivi et surveillé ? Par qui ?  
— Un certain Vladimir, ou Vladimar… Celui qui était censé être retenu en Islande… Mais je le soupçonne d'agir sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre…  
— Qui ça ?  
— Lui.

Sans prévenir, avec l'agilité conférée par l'habitude, avant que John ne fasse un pas hors de la petite ruelle, Sherlock l'attrapa et le colla contre le mur, plaquant sa main près de sa tête pour cacher son visage avec son bras et il s'approcha de lui pour le couvrir de son corps, chuchotant à son oreille.

— L'albinos, le plus grand, le connais-tu ? Cela fait quelques jours qu'il rôde par ici… C'est après toi qu'ils en ont, j'en ai la certitude : tous tes déplacements sont surveillés depuis que tu es entré en contact avec le jeune Weiss. Apparemment, tu as encore mis ton nez dans quelque chose trop gros pour toi…  
— C'est toi qui a dit que cette affaire était trop ennuyeuse pour que tu daignes t'y intéresser plus que ça…  
— J'ai changé d'avis.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Si l'albinos qui téléphonait sur la rue en face ne montrait pas une telle ressemblance avec Azog, nul doute qu'il se serait autorisé un sourire narquois, car il était parfaitement conscient que, quoiqu'il dise, Sherlock s'intéressait à toutes les enquêtes dans lesquelles le médecin mettait son nez et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'insistait plus lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le plus grand surgissait toujours au moment critique pour le traiter d'abruti et le sortir d'affaire.  
Sherlock baissa sensiblement son bras pour que John puisse observer le malfrat sans se faire voir et lorsque le plus petit lui souffla qu'il était certain de le connaître, le brun se sépara sensiblement de lui pour le laisser marcher devant. Il lui emboita le pas, s'assurant bien de le cacher discrètement à la vue de l'albinos tandis qu'ils remontaient la petite ruelle en silence.

Le détective héla ensuite un taxi et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dedans, John, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, inquiet.

— Qui est cet homme ?  
— Celui qui a massacré la famille d'Eirik en Islande… S'il est conscient de mon existence, nous pouvons nous attendre au pire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, sans comprendre les mots du blond. Ce dernier détourna le regard et observa la ville de Londres qui défilait à sa vitre, se rongeant les ongles en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer cette histoire à la personne la plus rationnelle que portait cette terre. Voyant que le plus petit s'était muré dans le silence, le brun n'insista pas et haussa les épaules en s'accoudant à la portière, laissant lui aussi son regard se perdre sur les bâtiments qui défilaient.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**  
**Et encore et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers !**

**Au prochain chapitre :**  
Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut;  
Quelques explications sur le concept de la réincarnation.


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

* * *

— Pourquoi tu fais genre de ne pas parler le français ? **  
**  
La joue posée sur son poing, accoudé à la vitre de l'avion qui fusait vers le Canada, Kili lança un regard importuné à Frérin qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant gentiment.

— _Non capisco.  
— _Menteur. Je sais que tu parles français ! Et que tu le comprends à la perfection. Fin bon, tu fais comme tu veux. Je suis venu te dire que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Eirik Weiss, j'ai contacté quelques-uns de ses amis et les flics islandais chargés de ses recherches. Le problème, c'est que je ne parle pas ta langue… Ca va être dur de te traduire ce que j'ai appris…

Le sourire du blond devint cruel et Kili soupira lourdement en poussant un claquement de langue agacé. Il posa sèchement sa tête sur le fauteuil derrière lui et hésita un peu avant de s'exprimer lentement :

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais.  
— Ho… Ton accent est adorable !

En réponse au regard incendiaire que lui envoya Kili, Frérin partit dans un petit rire moqueur. Puis il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se tendre et qu'il se rappela soudain qu'il avait affaire à un mafieux italien sans doute respecté dans son cartel pour une autre raison que son regard de braise.

— Bon, très bien. De une, nous avons de la chance, il est trilingue : islandais, norvégien et anglais... Parce que tu parles anglais, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non.  
— Ha… Tant pis. Il a eu dix-sept ans en mars, et est le deuxième d'une famille de trois enfants. Son père travaillait dans les finances et sa mère tenait une galerie d'art à Reykjavik. Eirik et sa grande sœur, Hanna, étaient, selon leurs amis, des champions d'échec, l'un des sports nationaux islandais, et ils ont chacun remporté pas mal de prix dans ce domaine. Voilà, j'en connais plus sur lui que sur toi, donc si tu veux la suite, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi tu fais genre de ne pas parler notre langue.

Kili serra la mâchoire, puis il prit la parole une nouvelle fois en essayant de maîtriser au mieux son accent latin qui, lorsqu'il s'appliquait, devenait parfaitement insignifiant.

— Parce que c'est de cette manière que l'on en apprend le plus. Si vous pensez que je ne vous comprenne pas, vous laissez passer plus d'informations.  
— On dit : si vous pensez que je ne vous _comprends_ pas. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance et que si tu as la moindre question, on-  
— Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'information que je parle. Disons que c'est une manière de cerner le… caractère... des gens, ils ne font pas attention aux mots qu'ils utilisent et à leur attitude lorsqu'ils se pensent protégés par la barrière de la langue...  
— Mouais… On prend de drôles de réflexes dans la mafia à ce que je vois.  
— Disons que nous considérons que le langage et le savoir constituent la plus efficace des armes…  
— Comment as-tu appris à parler le français ?  
— A l'école.  
— Tu es allé à l'école ?  
— _Naturalmente _que je suis allé à l'école, _tou_ crois quoi ? Que j'ai passé mon enfance à faire les poches des clients du casino du _Padre _?  
— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Kili haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard perplexe. Puis il haussa les épaules et se redressa sensiblement.

— Et donc, Eirik…  
— Il est capitaine d'une équipe de hockey sur glace, ce qui est un très bon point pour lui je l'avoue. Et toi, tu fais du sport ?  
— Tir de précisione et tabassage des marchands de pizza qui ne peuvent pas payer leurs dettes… J'assassine des bébés chats aussi quand je m'ennuie.  
— Heu… Sérieusement ?  
— Tu arriverais à y croire ?

Surpris, Kili sonda le visage du blond qui s'était figé et qui admit sans honte.

— J'y ai cru, du moins, le tir de précision me choque moins que le tabassage de marchands de pizza, surtout dit avec un tel accent. Pour les bébés chats c'est juste… tordu… Humour italien ?  
— Si on veut. On aime bien rigoler dans la mafia et les clichés que les américains ont sur nous sont assez _comico_.  
— Tu fais genre, mais je suis certain que tu as déjà tabassé un marchand de pizza !  
— Et toi ?  
— Non, je n'ai jamais tabassé de marchand de pi-  
— _Stronzo, _je te demande quelé sont tes passe-temps ! La seule chose que jé sais de toi, c'est que tou es le frère joumeau de Théo.  
— Fais gaffe, quand tu t'énerves, y a ton accent qui s'accentue… Disons que… J'ai pas mal de passe-temps…  
— Comme la broderie ?  
— Ha, t'es con ! Mais... Il n'y a pas que ça... Moi aussi j'ai eu une vie, avant celle là.  
— On se connaissait ?

Frérin haussa les épaules et il lança un rapide regard à Thorin avant de reprendre lentement :

— Plus ou moins… Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que tu as récupéré tes souvenirs, donc tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de moi…  
— Parce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?  
— Non. Je… Je suis mort quelques années avant ta naissance.

Salaï fronça les sourcils et il étudia le profil du canadien qui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, voir anxieux, et qui repris après avoir lourdement soupiré :

— En fait, je suis… Plutôt, j'étais, le frère de Dis et Thorin. Votre oncle… Le deuxième. Je suis mort à cinquante ans, lors de la bataille d'Azarnubizar, après l'attaque du dragon. Je ne sais pas pour Thorin, mais Dis avait certainement dû vous parler de moi… Je pense.  
— Trop peu… Juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'on soit conscients de ton existence…

Bouleversé, Salaï sonda intensément le regard particulier du blond qui se teintait doucement d'amertume et de douleur, et il déglutit avant de détourner les yeux en se remémorant un souvenir en particulier.

— J'avais… Un arc en bois d'if, que mon oncle m'avait _offerto_. Tes armoiries étaient inscrites dessus… Ni ma mère, ni Thorin ne m'avaient dit que c'étaient les tiennes, mais… Je les avais déjà vue sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille… C'était le seul lien que j'avais avec toi.  
— Je vois… J'espère que tu en as fait bon usage.

Kili haussa distraitement les épaules, puis ils restèrent silencieux un instants, jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de dévoiler à Frérin sa passion pour les courses automobiles, alors ils discutèrent, d'abord sérieusement sur leur loisirs et goûts respectifs, puis ils entamèrent un débat houleux sur la suprématie – ou non, selon le point de vue – de Ferrari sur les circuits F1.

oOo

— Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?  
— Depuis la naissance, je pense. On sort ensemble depuis nos quatorze ans, ça fait sept ans.

Dwalin hocha la tête, non sans grincer des dents, même s'il ne montra pas sa contrariété. Depuis le début de la conversation, il faisait violence pour se retenir de s'approcher d'elle, la toucher, lui murmurer les mots qui la feront rougir tout en l'allongeant sur la table sur laquelle elle était assise, avant de lui ordonner de plaquer ce mec dont le seul mérite avait été de naître à trois kilomètres de chez elle.

Mais il se retint, car il savait que c'était ce genre de chose qui la ferait fuir. Il sentait bien qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour lui exprimer sa joie, son amour et son soulagement de le revoir, ainsi que quelques excuses qu'il savait inappropriées. Mais Billie avait une vie, une famille et, surtout, trop de respect envers son petit ami, peut-être même un amour tendre et sincère, pour laisser parler ses véritables sentiments et s'offrir à monsieur Dwalin simplement parce qu'il venait d'apparaître dans sa vie.

Dos à la jeune fille, il expira un souffle frustré et hacha avec rage le premier légume qui lui passa sous la main pour finir de préparer le repas.  
Il vit du coin de l'œil Billie se laisser glisser de la table pour s'approcher du plan de travail de la cuisine contre lequel elle s'appuya, à une distance respectable du plus grand. Elle y resta immobile, l'observant cuisiner en silence, le détaillant sans pudeur et en souffrant de cette distance qu'elle avait elle-même imposée. Elle plissa les lèvres et tint quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui la tourmentait :

— Comment es-tu mort ?

Dwalin se figea quelques secondes, surpris. Mais il retint un sourire attendri en reconnaissant là Ori et ses questions inattendues et il posa son couteau sur la table avant de se tourner ver elle, conscient que l'heure des explications était venue.

— De vieillesse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il les vit se ternir soudainement avant qu'elle ne se détourne, le visage sombre.

— Je vois.

Le ton était acerbe et il ressentit sans peine l'amertume de la jeune fille dont l'esprit avait été fauché par la mort alors qu'il était empli de remords et de regrets. La mâchoire crispée, elle fixa un point à l'opposé de Dwalin et pressa les paupières l'une contre l'autre pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient.

— Tu sais, Dwalin, je… J'aurai voulu… Si j'avais survécu…  
— Je sais… Je t'ai attendu…  
— Je suis tellement désolée…

Ça aussi c'était typiquement Ori : se désoler pour un mal qui n'était pas le sien et Jayden fut parfaitement incapable de s'empêcher de s'approcher de Billie pour la prendre dans ses bras, enfin. Il la sentit se tendre, mais il lui posa un baiser sur le front tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans une autre vie, alors elle lui rendit l'étreinte et laissa enfin ses larmes couler en se cramponnant à lui.

Cachée dans le creux de son cou, elle lui répéta dans une litanie sans fin à quel point elle était désolée, à quel point elle l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur, elle lui raconta à demi-mot la quête de la Moria, les victoires, les défaites, la fin qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaître et il l'écouta sans un mot, pleurant lui aussi en silence sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la réincarnation de Balïn, en Indes, quelques années plus tôt, ce dernier lui avait raconté sa fin à lui. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un guet apens, et, même si lui était mort dans les premiers, il n'avait aucun doute sur le sort des suivants, piégés dans la Moria.

Dans sa première vie, il en avait tellement voulu au monde entier, à la mort et à la vie, de lui avoir arraché Ori puis de l'avoir maudit à une existence terriblement longue. Il s'en était voulu à lui même d'avoir été la cause du départ du plus jeune, de s'être ensuite montré incapable de le suivre, d'abord par fierté, puis par crainte de découvrir que, finalement, Ori avait refait sa vie sans lui, loin de lui.  
Et ensuite, l'horreur d'apprendre par Gimli qu'aucun des membres qui étaient partis reconquérir la Moria n'avaient survécu aux gobelins. Tous massacrés, non sans combattre, même le scribe, le plus jeune.

Garce de vie qui avait alors prit le goût et la couleur de la cendre.

Mais, maintenant qu'il tenait Billie dans ses bras, qui, entre deux sanglots, avouait à quel point elle « l'aimait » et non elle « l'avait aimé », il sentit enfin son cœur se remettre à battre et jamais il n'avait autant béni la vie que lorsque la jeune Texane ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre au baiser qu'il lui demanda et qui lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène après une éternité en apnée.

Avant qu'elle ne se sépare de lui brusquement, les yeux humides et écarquillés.

— J'ai un petit ami, Jayden. Je ne… Je suis désolée.

Chienne de vie.

oOo

— Papa… Est-ce que Finn et Théo vont être là pour mon anniversaire ?  
— Bien sûr ma puce, dors, ils seront là pour le petit-déjeuner.  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Mais oui, Prunille, est-ce que tes oncles ont manqué un seul de tes anniversaires ?  
— Mais Tom il a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir parce qu'ils-  
— Ton frère ne parle pas encore, que veux-tu qu'il te dise ?  
— Ils sont dans un autre pays !  
— Je sais, mais ils seront, là, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te promets que si jamais ils ne sont pas là à ton réveil demain, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit l'unique et dernière fois qu'ils nous fassent faux bon sans une très très bonne excuse.  
— Tu vas les disputer ?  
— Non, je vais simplement leur rappeler qu'ils ont une famille qui les aime et qui pense beaucoup à eux quand ils ne sont pas là. Ferme les yeux princesse, demain, tu auras cinq ans, ce sera une journée fatigante.

La petite fille bailla et cligna des paupières avant de les fermer doucement. Elle compta jusqu'à dix, en mélangeant un peu les chiffres, puis, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement sur les pas de son père, elle se redressa. Posant ses pieds nus sans un bruit sur la moquette onctueuse de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et s'assit sur la petite banquette qui la collait avant d'ouvrir le store.  
Elle s'endormit le nez collé contre la vitre après cinq minutes de veille acharnée et se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque le faisceau des phares d'une voiture noire éclaira la fenêtre et que des pneus crissèrent sur les graviers. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant et regarda les trois hommes qui descendirent en claquant les portières, reconnaissant les deux plus grands à leur démarche altière malgré la pénombre de la soirée.  
Elle attendit un peu, ressentant une étrange excitation à espionner sa grand-mère, qui n'avait pas attendu pour sortir de la maison et se jeter au cou de ses fils, comme si elle aussi avait veillé leur retour depuis quelques heures. Le sommeil la happa ensuite et elle ne vit pas son père sortir à son tour pour étreindre ses deux petits frères, enfin de retour.

oOo

— Les garçons, vous dormirez dans la chambre de Théo, pour changer, et j'ai préparé celle de Finéas pour le jeune homme…

Madame Robben laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa un sourcil vers l'italien qui lança un regard furtif vers Thorin, avant de répondre en haussant les  
épaules :

— Kili.  
— Enchantée, moi c'est Mary. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais il me semble que mes fils manquent encore un peu de savoir vivre.

Assis côte à côte à la table de la salle à manger, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, Thorin et Frérin levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir synchronisé, puis ils se levèrent en même temps lorsque Sarah, la femme de leur frère aîné, petite française brune aux fossettes marquées et au sourire généreux, pénétra dans la pièce pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

— Hé bien, les gars, on pensait ne jamais vous revoir !  
— On est trop occupé à sauver le monde.

Elle étreignit Frérin en rigolant, lui posa un baiser sur la joue, avant de se tourner vers Thorin pour lui faire de même.

— Quand est-ce que vous passez nous voir à Montréal ? Rob a entièrement rénové la maison, on y a rajouté une pièce rien que pour vous !

Ce fut l'arrivé de Rob, fier comme un jeune papa, qui permit aux jumeaux de ne pas avoir à répondre que, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de prendre des vacances à Montréal.

— Ho Rob ! Tu fais chier, elle dormait enfin !

Mais aucun des trois frères ne prêtèrent attention à la jeune maman agacée, toute leur attention focalisée sur le nourrisson qui gazouillait dans les bras de Rob. Le plus vieux donna sa fille à Thorin qui partit s'asseoir dans le canapé sans la lâcher des yeux. Frérin s'assit à côté de lui et il tendit un doigt au bébé qui s'en empara pour le mordiller.

— Elle est adorable…

Kili s'approcha ensuite timidement et il s'assit à côté de Thorin, qui lui présenta sa nièce en souriant tendrement :

— C'est Julie, elle est née il y a quelques mois… Avant elle il y a Tom, trois ans, et Prunille, qui fête ses cinq ans demain. Et lui là, le grand barbu bienheureux, c'est notre grand frère, il a quatre ans de plus que nous.  
— Je ne… savais pas que vous aviez…  
— Une famille ? C'est pourtant ici que nous sommes nés et que nous avons grandi. Notre… père, ou géniteur, plutôt, a largué maman quelques mois avant notre naissance et nous n'en avons plus jamais entendu parler. Elle nous a élevé tous les trois toute seule et, avec un minimum de recul, je me rends compte que c'était très courageux de sa part... Tu sais… Vous retrouver toi et Fili est la priorité de ma vie, mais… Les enfants de Rob sont aussi mes neveux… Et je serai prêt à tout pour eux…

Kili hocha la tête au chuchotement discret du brun qui avait cherché à ne se faire entendre que de son jumeau et de l'italien, et il regarda distraitement Théo mettre Julie dans les bras de Finn avant de se rasseoir correctement dans le canapé.

Le blond babilla joyeusement avec le bébé sans s'occuper du regard de l'italien qui se sentait bouleversé d'être ainsi propulsé au cœur de la vie de ceux qui furent ses oncles, car les voir agir si… normalement le déroutait profondément.

Kili se plut à imaginer un instant que le bébé qui riait dans les bras de Frérin était en réalité un jeune prince nain, blond et plein d'avenir, qui avait appartenu à une autre vie. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit au fond de lui, dure et douloureuse, l'amertume de la mort injuste et prématurée de celui qui fut le petit frère de Thorin. A voir le sourire lumineux qu'il échangeait avec sa nièce, Kili se dit subitement que lui et Fili auraient gagné à connaître cet oncle inconnu et que la présence du blond aux côtés du roi en exil et son assurance sans faille envers lui aurait sans aucun doute changé beaucoup de chose dans la suite des évènements qu'ils avaient connu avant de mourir.  
Rob se fit une place sur le canapé à côté de Finn et il passa un bras fraternel autour des épaules du blond en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille et il ne rouspéta pas lorsque son petit frère s'adressa à Kili :

— Tu veux la prendre ?  
— _Perdono ?  
— _C'est ta petite cousine après tout… D'une certaine manière…_  
_  
Une drôle d'émotion s'empara du mafieux lorsque, sans prévenir, Frérin lui mit l'enfant dans les bras, sous le regard perçant de Sarah, qui surveillait sa progéniture de loin et il se sentit fondre devant les grand yeux clairs qui le fixaient sans ciller. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer en italien qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir ces hommes-là dans sa famille, ça lui promettait une vie mouvementée, et que si un jour elle avait besoin de vacances, il connaissait un endroit sympa à Mil-

— Hey ! J'ai tout compris, n'y pense même pas !

Il rigola aux mots de Finn et rendit l'enfant à sa mère qui partit la recoucher en pestant sur l'heure tardive et l'irresponsabilité de Rob. Elle passa sans un mot à côté de deux hommes en treillis, trempés et couverts de poussière qui pénétrèrent dans le salon.

— Pourriez-vous dire à madame Robben qu'on en a enfin terminé avec la chaudière et-  
— Ho tabarnak, c'est le patron !

Les deux hommes se mirent au garde à vous lorsque Thorin se leva en fronçant les sourcils et sa mère apparut dans la salle en souriant.

— Merci messieurs, sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que-  
— Maman, bon sang, combien de fois devrai-je te dire que ces hommes sont là pour assurer ta sécurité et pas pour régler tes problèmes domestiques!  
— Monsieur, on a essayé de lui dire…  
— Retournez à vos postes, vous, je viendrai prendre votre rapport demain.  
— A vos ordres, monsieur.

Ils firent un bref salut et disparurent sans demander leur reste.

— Ho, Théodore, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un drame, il faut bien qu'ils s'occupent ces braves messieurs.  
— Crois-moi, maman, ils sont bien occupés depuis que nos ennemis ont découvert où tu habites… Et ces braves messieurs, comme tu les appelles, sont des soldats d'élites des forces spéciales canadiennes, ils ont autre chose à foutre que réparer tes conneries !  
— Théodore Robben, de une, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, de deux, on en a déjà discuté, il est hors de question que je m'exile pour tes histoires de boulot et que je laisse tes hommes rôder autour de chez moi et faire comme s'ils n'existent pas !

Thorin poussa un lourd soupir excédé et lança un regard noir à Rob et Finn qui se fendaient la gueule en voyant de quelle manière leur mère adorée venait de fermer le claquet d'un officier des services secrets internationaux. Elle disparut vers sa chambre à coucher après leur avoir sèchement souhaité une bonne nuit et, une fois seuls tous les quatre, le brun se rassit à côté de son aîné en ruminant. Taquin, Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en susurrant narquoisement :

— Il boude, Théodore Robben ?  
— Il va fermer sa gueule, Robert Robben.  
— Haha, tu rêves, monsieur ronchon ! Bon, allez, racontez-moi ! La dernière fois que nous avons eu des nouvelles dignes de ce nom, Finn était entre la vie et la mort dans un hôpital à Madrid et toi, tu coursais ton russe albinos à travers toute la Catalogne, que s'est-il passé depuis et où avez-vous pêché ce petit là ? Il fait partie de votre… famille, lui aussi ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà entendu prononcer son nom.  
— C'était notre neveu, le plus jeune des deux.  
— Ho !

Rob se redressa soudainement pour étudier consciencieusement l'italien qui lui rendit l'attention en notant avec surprise que les trois frères qu'il avait devant lui se ressemblaient comme… comme des frères, et qu'ils possédaient tous l'ossature fine, les traits délicats et le nez fin de leur mère. Kili se rendit soudainement compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait observé à première vu, Théo ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à Thorin, au-delà de l'enveloppe humaine, et non naine, l'homme avait pris quelques discrètes particularités physiques qui clamaient une génétique semblable à celle de Rob, Finn et Mary. Rien que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus fins et courts, atteignant à peine le dessous de l'épaule et, à l'instar de Rob et Mary, quelques-unes de ses mèches tiraient légèrement sur le châtain.

— Hé bien, mon grand, t'imagines pas combien de temps ça fait qu'ils te cherchent !  
— Tu… Tu es au courant de leur… passé ?  
— Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai empêché maman de les envoyer chez un psy quand ils ont commencé à se rappeler ! Ces cons-là partageaient leurs souvenirs avec tout le monde et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi personne ne les croyaient quand ils affirmaient avoir été des princes nains qui ont grandi dans des cavernes étincelantes…  
— On avait sept ans, Rob…  
— Et moi onze ! C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à prendre leur histoire au sérieux, parce que si j'avais eu quelques années de plus, aucun doute que j'aurais fait genre de ne pas les connaître, pire même. Je leur ai donc proposé de garder ça secret-  
— Tu nous as proprement menacé de mort si on faisait simplement mine d'évoquer ce sujet devant d'autres gens.  
— Je ne voulais pas être la honte du quartier ! Déjà que vous envoyiez du lourd sans vos souvenirs…  
— Ha, t'es con, Rob !

Le plus vieux rigola et pressa la nuque de Finn, qui se débattit, pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte virile pendant que Théo expliquait calmement à Kili la suite de l'histoire.

— Il a beau dire, Rob a été profondément intrigué par notre cas, au point de faire des études psychologiques avant de s'exiler en Asie pour étudier le concept de la réincarnation.  
— Ouep, il a même passé un doctorat là-dessus !  
— Hé bien quoi ? J'avais deux magnifiques cobayes à la maison, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer !

Kili hocha la tête, muet et profondément troublé. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question, mais, effectivement, cette idée de réincarnation remettait en cause pas mal de croyances que l'environnement purement catholique dans lequel il avait grandi avait inculquées en lui.

— Parce que… finalement, c'est ce qu'il se passe après la mort ? Notre esprit reste pour intégrer un nouveau corps ?  
— Heu… Alors ça, mon grand, je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement ainsi que ça se passe, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ou alors, mais j'en doute, le fait de vous souvenir de votre première vie fait de vous des cas extrêmement rares. Les esprits forts, ce n'est pas ce qui a manqué ces derniers millénaires et, si on met à part cette folle qui est persuadée d'être la réincarnation de Cléopâtre, malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres réincarnations que les vôtres. N'importe quel psychiatre dira que vous souffrez d'un dédoublement de personnalité : par exemple : Thorin et Théo qui partagent le même corps, mais, en réalité, vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
— Il y a bien quelques esprits qui se réincarnent, mais ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est la Terre du Milieu par rapport à nous, s'il s'agit d'un univers parallèle ou bien d'un monde antérieur au nôtre, qui a existé bien avant que la mémoire des hommes puisse s'en souvenir. Dans ce cas, je ne peux avancer aucune théorie religieuse, seulement certains faits.

Dire que Rob était passionné par leur cas n'était pas un mensonge, au contraire, et Kili, malgré les soupirs des jumeaux qui, sans doute, connaissaient par cœur les théories de leur aîné, il ne put s'empêcher de le presser de continuer :

— Quels faits ?  
— Comme tu l'as remarqué, vous êtes plusieurs à vous être réincarnés sur cette terre et à cette époque. Et, tu verras demain quand tu iras au siège des services gouvernementaux, beaucoup d'esprit d'elfes se sont-  
— Des elfes ?  
— La nature elfique de leur esprit est écrite sur leur front, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des personnes qui sont recrutées pour les meilleurs postes sont des réincarnations d'anciens seigneurs, ils ont gardé beaucoup de talents et un esprit aiguisé.  
— Mais est-ce qu'ils se souviennent ?  
— Ho non, pas forcément. Le cerveau humain est incapable de digérer les souvenirs d'autant de siècles, voir de millénaires d'existence, ce n'est pas rare que certains deviennent fous. Même s'il arrive que quelques uns aient des bribes de souvenirs, ou bien une mémoire aussi claire que la vôtre, mais cela ne comprend pas la totalité de leur existence, plusieurs dizaines de décennies, pas vraiment plus et les dernières en général. Au mieux, ils se rappellent de qui ils sont et de quoi leur vie était faite. Un peu comme nous et nos souvenirs d'enfances.  
— Je comprends.  
— Et puis ce ne sont pas n'importes quels elfes…  
— Comment ça ?

Théo et Finn levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert en entendant le ton de leur grand frère qui avait su capter l'attention de son public et qui s'amusait à le faire languir en lui donnant les informations au compte goutte. Ce fut Thorin qui craqua et qui se tourna vers son neveu.

— D'après mon frère, qui a bien assimilé tout ce qu'on lui a appris sur notre ancien monde : nos croyances, les Halls d'Aulë, Valinor et tout, il en a déduit que ceux qui se réincarnent sont ceux dont les esprits ne sont pas retournés auprès des Valars après la mort. Pour les elfes, qui sont censés être immortels, c'est simple : ils sont morts au combat, ou n'importe comment, mais ils n'ont pas repris la mer lorsqu'elle les a appelé.  
— Et nous ?  
— C'est plus compliqué pour nous. S'il n'y avait que moi, je comprendrai que les Halls d'Aulë me soient refusés, vu les décisions que j'ai prises avant ma mort. Mais je ne suis pas le seul nain à m'être réincarné et nous pensons donc que ceux qui sont ici aujourd'hui sont ceux dont les esprits n'étaient pas prêts à s'en retourner à la pierre, victimes d'une mort violente ou injuste.  
— Et puis ce n'est pas tout, je pense que ce phénomène agit par cycle, que, mise à part quelques cas, tous ceux qui se sont réincarnés aujourd'hui sont morts à la même époque. Théo et Jayden m'ont parlé de la bataille des cinq armées et de la guerre de l'anneau qui a suivi, à mon avis, beaucoup d'elfes sont morts à cette période et leur esprit, qui sont censés être immortels, se sont réincarnés en même temps que vous. Le corps humain est certainement un passage comme un autre pour rejoindre l'éternité de la mort.  
— Rob se plait à penser que les périodes les plus illustres comme la renaissance ou l'antiquité correspondent aux cycles des grandes guerres de la Terre du Milieu et que ce sont les esprits des grands elfes morts au combat, puis réincarnés, qui ont permis toutes les avancées culturelles, philosophiques et scientifiques…  
— Ma théorie se tient ! Et si c'est la merde en ce moment dans le monde, c'est certainement parce que les elfes et les nains ne sont pas les seuls à se réincarner, mais que les créatures maléfiques, comme Azog et ses orcs, aussi et que, jamais autant de ces créatures ne sont mortes que pendant la guerre de l'anneau ou la bataille des cinq armées. Leur intelligence humaine couplée au vice et à la cruauté de leur esprit font beaucoup de ravages, les prochaines décennies seront certainement mouvementées !

Thorin et Frérin haussèrent les épaules, comme si c'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu des centaines de fois, puis le silence s'établit, laissant à Kili le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Ce fut Rob qui reprit doucement :

— Après, il y a les exceptions, si la plupart du temps la chronologie est respectée, il y a des cas, comme Jayden, qui, de une, n'avait aucune raison de se réincarner car sa mort fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, si l'on excepte les regrets. Ensuite, il aurait dû naître dans quelques dizaines d'années, car il est mort plus d'un siècle après vous, mais sa résurrection aujourd'hui corrobore avec une autre de mes théories : les âmes-sœu-  
— Il l'a trouvé.  
— Pardon ?!

Rob se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter Finn qui avait commencé à piquer du nez, et le plus vieux se tourna vers Théo, qui avait parlé distraitement.

— Comment ?  
— Exactement comme tu l'avais prédit : parfaitement par hasard et de manière inattendue.  
— Ha ! Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison ! Ils devaient se retrouver, ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est la raison pour laquelle lui a été réincarné : pour retrouver son amour. Je suis heureux pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ces retrouvailles !  
— Quelles retrouvailles ?  
— Des amis communs…

Le retour de Sarah coupa court à la discussion et le plus vieux ébouriffa les cheveux de Finn pour se venger, s'amusant des grommellements qu'il souleva. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher après que Finn et Théo aient rassuré les jeunes parents en leur promettant qu'ils attendraient la fin du petit déjeuner avec leurs neveux avant de filer au siège des services gouvernementaux.

oOo

Le pick-up roulait à vive allure sur la 81, la musique sortant de l'autoradio dernier cri était poussée à fond mais, malgré cela, Ethan sentait la fatigue s'écraser sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis l'enlèvement de Billie et avait sauté dans sa voiture dès qu'il avait su où elle était. Il venait de conduire une dizaine d'heures sans vraiment s'arrêter, il lui en restait douze avant d'atteindre Baltimore et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans une pause digne de ce nom. Il sortit sur une aire de repos, résigné à dormir dans sa voiture car il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en cherchant un motel, mais, au moment où il coupa le moteur, les trois 4X4 noirs qui le suivaient de loin depuis quelques heures pénétrèrent à leur tour sur l'aire de repos, déserte à cette heure tardive de l'après midi.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il était en danger et voulut redémarrer, mais l'une des voitures s'arrêta devant la sienne, lui coupant la route, les deux autres vinrent l'encadrer et il jura en serrant les poings sur le volant, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. En bon texan qui se respecte, il avait constamment une arme sur lui et savait en user, sauf qu'il se doutait bien, que, contrairement aux hommes qui descendaient des véhicules, armés eux aussi, lui hésiterait à appuyer sur la gâchette pour donner la mort. Il porta néanmoins sa main à la boîte à gant, fermement décidé à se défendre. Mais un homme ouvrit sa portière et le menaça de son flingue en souriant cruellement :

— Je serais toi, gamin, je n'y penserais même pas.  
— Que me voulez-vous ?  
— Nous voulons simplement récupérer ta petite-copine, si tu nous aides, il ne t'arrivera rien.  
— Il est hors de question que je- Outch !

D'un coup ajusté dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle, son agresseur le fit taire puis s'empara de lui pour le faire sortir de sa voiture avec une aisance terrifiante. Ethan se défendit en lui lançant un crochet brutal dans la mâchoire suivit d'un coup de tête qui le jeta à terre, mais le texan n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en garde ou de prendre la fuite, il fut ceinturé par un deuxième homme qui lui plaça le canon froid d'une arme à feu contre la tempe et il s'immobilisa sagement.

— Bien, mon grand, tu vas commencer par nous dire où elle est, puis tu nous aideras à la coincer… Et je te déconseille de nous décevoir, il en va de ta vie et celle de ta famille, Ethan…

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**  
**au prochain épisode :**

C'est le chapitre "calme avant la tempête" !


	7. Chapter 7

Billie se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, les joues humides de larmes de terreur et une boule d'angoisse stagnant dans son ventre. Cette journée avait été incroyablement intense, suffisamment pour qu'elle en oublie son enlèvement. Entre sa rencontre avec Jayden, ses retrouvailles avec Thorin et Kili qui avaient pris le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec elle avant de s'envoler pour le Canada et le retour de la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs... Elle était consciente que sa vie tranquille de cow-girl texane avait pris un virage vertigineux mais pas inattendu.

Malheureusement, les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus ne comptaient pas que les plus heureux ou les plus doux, au contraire. Plus réalistes que jamais, les dernières images qui l'avaient accompagnées dans la mort refusaient de quitter son esprit et elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut, déboussolée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentit et qu'elle ressentait encore lorsqu'elle se retrouvait ainsi, seule au cœur de la nuit, piégée par ses cauchemars.

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, elle se mit à sangloter pathétiquement en pressant sa main sous son sein alors qu'une douleur palpitante qui lui était maintenant familière la transperça violemment et, assaillie par les terribles images de la bataille qui lui avait pris la vie, elle se recroquevilla en tremblant.  
Paniquée à l'idée de se rendormir et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois propulsée dans ses pires souvenirs, elle sécha ses larmes et se leva sans un bruit.

L'air de la nuit avait été refroidi par une petite averse et elle frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent dans les flaques éparpillées sur la terrasse. Habituée aux nuits chaudes simplement rafraîchies par quelques brises légères, elle accueillit avec plaisir ce froid humide et revigorant qui lui rappela qu'elle était en vie, loin de ce cauchemar.  
Elle s'assit sur le balcon de la terrasse, observant la brume qui se mouvait doucement dans la campagne devant elle, éclairée par les lumières artificielles des villes aux alentours et elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'une nouvelle averse s'abattit sur elle, furieuse et glacée.

Toutefois, quand des pas lourds approchèrent sans hésiter et que la poigne qui la faisait vivre s'empara de sa taille, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'obéir à Dwalin, qui lui embrassa une épaule trempée avant de lui ordonner dans un murmure impérieux :

— Viens te coucher.

Elle le suivit dans sa chambre sans un mot et se laissa faire lorsqu'il la déshabilla entièrement, la débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés, avant de la couvrir de l'une de ses tuniques, trop grande pour elle. Elle soupira d'aise en se couchant dans le lit du plus grand, imprégné de son odeur, et heureuse de constater que, même s'il s'allongea à côté d'elle, il respecta son engagement vis-à-vis d'Ethan en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer de la garder près de lui jusqu'au matin.

Il la regarda s'endormir, sans parvenir à quitter son visage du regard. Sa pommette et sa mâchoire ouvertes tiraient sur un noir violacé, mais cela ne retirait rien à la beauté éthérée qu'il lui trouvait. Ses traits féminins portaient quelques similitudes flagrantes avec Ori, mais la ressemblance ne sautait pas aux yeux, mis à part ce regard d'une jolie couleur chocolat et d'une profondeur vertigineuse. Avec tendresse, Dwalin passa ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille endormie, admirant la manière dont la pénombre mettait en valeur la pâleur de la peau qui, au lieu de bronzer sous le soleil texan, avait préféré se parer d'une multitude de minuscules tâches de rousseur. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite dans les cheveux châtains, longs et fins, agréablement soyeux et légers que la pluie avait fait onduler. Il joua avec distraitement puis sa main vint caresser la nuque et les épaules qu'il découvrit tendues et crispées malgré la sérénité du sommeil dans lequel Billie semblait plongée.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il s'allongea sur le dos, et se permit d'enrouler un bras autour de la taille de Billie pour la rapprocher doucement de lui. Il s'endormit en portant sur les lèvres le sourire bienheureux d'un naufragé qui posait enfin ses pieds sur la terre ferme après une éternité passée à dériver.

oOo

— Pourquoi vous dormez dans le même lit ? Vous êtes amoureux ?  
— Crisse de là, petite peste !  
— Putain… Finn, ferme ta gueule, c'est à notre nièce que tu parles…

Les yeux encore fermés, à peine réveillé, Finn grommela d'une voix pâteuse qu'il n'était même pas six heures et qu'il était trop tôt pour ces conneries et Théo, la tête plongé sous l'oreiller, n'y prêta aucune attention, il avait simplement ouvert un œil en entendant son jumeau traiter Prunille de petite peste, puis il s'était rendormi aussitôt. De toute manière, c'était sur Frérin que la plus petite était actuellement en train de faire du trampoline, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher du brun avant une heure décente sous peine de finir accrochée au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

— Normalement, il n'y a que les amoureux qui dorment dans le même lit.  
— Prunille… Tu veux pas être notre amoureuse et dormir avec nous ?  
— Oui !

La petite rigola aux mots de Frérin et vint se nicher entre ses deux oncles pour finir sa nuit avec eux, fière d'être l'amoureuse de ces deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme des supers héros. D'un grommellement, Théo remercia l'initiative de Finn avant de se rendormir pour de bon et le blond, incapable de trouver le sommeil discuta à mi-voix avec sa petite nièce surexcitée.

— On n'est pas amoureux, du moins, pas de la même manière que ta mère et ton père.  
— Mais pourquoi vous dormez tout le temps dans le même lit ?  
— Disons que… On à l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à rattraper... Pendant longtemps, j'avais très peur du noir et-  
— Toi ? Tu avais peur du noir ? Comme Tom ?  
— Shhh, parle moins fort si tu ne veux pas réveiller ton oncle…

Affolée par cette idée, la plus petite plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et elle acquiesça sans un mot. Attendri, Frérin sourit avant de continuer :

— J'avais encore plus peur que Tom, je ne pouvais pas dormir tout seul… Ton père et Thor- Théo, se relayaient pour dormir avec moi et me rassurer, puis un jour, Théo a décidé que c'était lui qui dormirait toutes les nuits avec moi. Depuis ce jour, nous avons passé pratiquement toutes nos nuits ensemble.  
— Mais tu n'as plus peur du noir ?  
— Non, je n'ai plus peur.  
— Alors pourquoi il dort encore avec toi ?

Frérin laissa son regard glisser un instant sur le dos de son frère et il comprit, à la tension qui l'habitait, que le brun ne dormait pas tant que ça, il haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur la plus petite.

— Parce que, même si nous ne sommes pas amoureux, nous nous aimons profondément et… Théo est persuadé qu'il a… fait… une bêtise, un jour.  
— Une bêtise ? Il a été puni j'espère !  
— Ho oui, crois-moi, il a été puni… Mais… tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.  
— Oui, mamie, elle n'arrête pas de dire que quand c'est toi ou Théo qui fait des bêtises, c'est toujours de la faute des deux, jamais d'un seul.  
— Quoiqu'il en soit, Théo n'a pas été le seul à avoir été puni ce jour-là, moi aussi, et il s'en veut pour ça.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu as pleuré ?  
— Je… Oui… Si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, je pense que j'aurais pleuré… Bien plus que toi le jour où tu as perdu Pimprenelle. Mais… Je pense que ce n'était pas de notre faute, pas entièrement… Et, comme punition, nous avons été séparés, pendant très longtemps.  
— Ha bon ? Mais vous pouviez encore vous voir ?  
— Non.  
— Vous avez dû être très triste alors ?

Finn hocha la tête devant l'air grave de la petite fille, qui ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà vu séparé en cinq ans d'existence et elle écarquilla les yeux en essayant d'imaginer ce que pouvait être Théo sans Finn ou Finn sans Théo.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'il dort avec toi ? Pour te demander pardon ?  
— Oui. Depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé, il veut me faire oublier la punition et il s'arrange pour que je n'aie plus jamais peur du noir.  
— Woua, il fait comme la fée bleue ? Il te protège des cauchemars ?  
— Oui… C'est ça, comme la fée bleue, il veille sur moi…  
— Il est trop fort… Donc… Vous êtes quand même un peu amoureux l'un de l'autre…  
— Un peu… Mais c'est un secret !

Le blond sourit à sa nièce qui lui rendit une grimace très sérieuse, faisant mine qu'elle comprenait ce qu'était un secret, même si Frérin ne doutait pas que, dans moins de trois heures, Rob et Sarah viendront les charrier à coup de « Ils ont bien dormis, les tourtereaux ? ».

— Allez, dors maintenant, le soleil ne se lève que dans deux heures.

Elle hocha la tête et se pelotonna contre lui, qui s'était mis sur le flanc et qui l'étreignit d'un bras tendre. Une fois que la petite s'immobilisa, Frérin releva le regard et croisa celui de Thorin, qui avait soulevé l'oreiller sous lequel il avait enfoui son visage à l'arrivée de Prunille. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis ils se sourirent doucement et, avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment pour profiter des dernières heures de sommeil, leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se nouèrent solidement.

oOo

Billie fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et elle voulut se redresser pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées empêtrées par l'odeur et la proximité de Dwalin, mais un bras possessif se referma inconsciemment sur sa taille et, sans réfléchir, elle obéit avec plaisir à l'injonction en se pressant plus confortablement contre lui et en fermant les yeux.  
Elle avait envie de picorer sa peau d'une multitude de baisers légers, de caresser son torse et son ventre sans s'arrêter et lui murmurer qu'il était l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne le quittera plus jamais. Elle voulait chuchoter son nom et embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, mais elle se retint en se blâmant de penser ainsi.  
Après toute une vie à avoir veillé sur elle et six ans à l'avoir aimé d'un amour loyal et sans faille, Ethan ne méritait pas une telle traîtrise.  
Elle attendit donc quelques minutes, puis refusant de profiter des bras du plus grand, elle se leva sans un bruit et sortit de la chambre.  
La pluie avait cessée, mais le ciel était grisâtre et l'air saturé d'humidité. Elle se doucha rapidement puis descendit dans la cuisine, non surprise d'y trouver Jayden occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne semblait pas plus bavard qu'elle le matin, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Ils petit-déjeunèrent en silence, simplement troublé par la pluie qui se remit à tomber et Billie se sentit soudain nostalgique du soleil quasi perpétuel texan, cette pluie pénible l'étouffait lourdement.

— Est-ce que… Je peux me permettre de te demander… Ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il avait peur, elle le sentit dans la manière qu'il eut d'hésiter et elle le comprit. Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés sur d'assez mauvaises bases et le plus grand semblait prêt à tous les sacrifices et toutes les concessions pour elle, même si la regarder repartir avec Ethan semblait au-delà de ses forces et elle se savait incapable de lui infliger ça.  
Billie repoussa son assiette, les yeux baissés et elle prit la parole sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

— Je ne sais pas trop… J'aurai aimé avoir le temps de… Réfléchir à tout ça… Je dois aussi rentrer chez moi pour revoir mes parents, ils sont certainement fous d'inquiétude-  
— Et pour Ethan ?

Il lui avait coupé la parole, en temps normal, Ori détestait quand Dwalin faisait ça, mais là, Billie comprenait,et même, elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle se serait trouvée, elle, si les rôles avaient été inversés. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés et qu'elle avait brusquement découvert qu'il avait fait sa vie entière avec une autre personne sans chercher à la retrouver.

— Billie ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher et elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la main.

— Je… J'ai l'intention de…

Mais elle fut coupée par le téléphone fixe de la villa de Kili et Dwalin se leva en soupirant pour répondre.

— Billie, c'est Ethan, pour toi.

Elle se leva à son tour et s'empara du cabinet après avoir brièvement croisé le regard sombre de Jayden qui s'éloigna sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée.

— Ethan ? Comment ça va ? Tu fais bonne route ?  
— Ca va. Je vais arriver dans quelques heures.  
— Déjà ? Tu as roulé toute la nuit ?  
— Oui. Je… J'ai hâte de te revoir. Dis-moi… Est-ce que… Combien de personnes sont avec toi, là où tu es ?

Billie fronça les sourcils, inquiétée par le ton crispé de son petit ami et, soudainement pâle, elle demanda en contrôlant sa voix pour que le ton reste neutre :

— Ethan, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle l'entendit hésiter à l'autre bout du fil, puis, brusquement, il se mit à parler très vite :

— Billie, c'est un piège ! Ils veulent te récupérer, il savent où- Outch !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en criant le nom de son petit ami lorsque celui-ci se tut soudainement, mais une voix nasillarde s'adressa à elle et elle reconnut celle de l'homme à qui elle avait cassé le nez lorsqu'il s'était emparé d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle appuya sur le bouton qui déclencha le haut-parleur lorsque Jayden, alarmé par son cri, pénétra dans le salon.

— Tu as entendu ton petit-ami, ma belle ? Si tu veux t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, vient nous retrouver dans la zone industrielle de Baltimore, derrière le hangar quatorze à midi. Je te conseille de venir seule et sans arrière pensé, sans quoi, tu auras une mort barbare sur la conscience…  
— Ne lui faites pas d-

Mais l'autre lui raccrocha au nez et, catastrophée, elle leva son regard sur Jayden qui la fixait sombrement.

— Je ne peux pas… Le laisser…  
— Je sais. On va le récupérer,ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait quelques années que nous traquons ces types, je sais ils fonctionnent et, surtout, ils ne savent pas que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle hocha la tête et elle lui lança un sourire désolé avant de le laisser prendre le téléphone qu'elle avait encore dans les mains pour le reposer, puis il la prit par la taille et l'entraina avec elle en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer et que Ethan sans sortira sans trop morfler.

OoO

— Maman ! Papa ! Finn et Théo sont amoureux, mais c'est un secret !

Rob rigola en accueillant sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras et Sarah, qui préparait des pancakes en discutant avec Kili sur l'Italie et ses villes somptueuses, haussa un sourcils en regardant les deux jumeaux pénétrer dans la cuisine en souriant, les cheveux encore défaits par le sommeil, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise attitrées d'un même geste et, presque aussitôt, une bataille acharnée et désorganiser s'engagea pour s'emparer de la cafetière et des quelques pancakes chauds que Kili venait de déposer sur la table.

— Je pense que je pourrai te croire, si Finn ne passait pas son temps à nous rabâcher les oreilles avec Edmunds.  
— C'est miss Ruth, espèce de guignol !

Sa mère, qui rentra à ce moment, embrassa le front de Prunille en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire avant de se tourner vers ses fils :

— Encore elle ? Bon dieu, mais il serait temps qu'il la demande en mariage celle-là.  
— Raaa mais vous faites tous chier dès le matin, ma parole !

Soudain, ce fut une explosion bruyante de remontrances envers le jeune blond. Sarah lui rappela sèchement qu'il y avait dans la pièce des oreilles trop jeunes pour entendre certains mots, sa mère lui ordonna de lui parler sur un autre ton tandis que Rob et Prunille chantaient en chœur une chanson qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes composée et dont les paroles comprenaient trois mots : Finéas et Edmunds !  
Théo, flegmatique, porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres tout en lisant distraitement le journal que sa mère avait rapporté.

— Elle s'appelle miss Edmunds et je déteste mon nom, alors arrêtez cette torture auditive, par pitié !  
— Ho, ça va, tu ne vas pas encore te plaindre, ce n'est pas pire que Robert Robben ! Si je n'avais pas été celui qui tape le plus fort, j'aurais passé ma scolarité à me faire appeler Rob Rob !  
— Tout ça, c'est de la faute de maman.

Kili et Sarah, qui étaient à côté de Mary lorsque ses fils commencèrent à se plaindre de leur nom, jugèrent bons de reculer de quelques pas lorsqu'elle se tourna très lentement vers eux et même l'immense barbu qu'était Rob se cacha derrière sa fille lorsque le regard polaire de sa mère le transperça.

— Finéas Robben, tu portes le nom d'un illustre aïeul qui a travaillé dur pour ramener de l'or et offrir à notre famille le confort que nous connaissons actuellement, je t'interdis de te plaindre de ce nom !

Sans écouter son fils qui grommela que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui et à Théo, ils seraient parvenus à créer un empire financier stable et puissant avec les richesses de la fameuse mine de leur grand-père, qu'ils ne l'auraient pas revendu à la première offre faramineuse comme des glandus, eux, Mary se tourna vers Rob et lui offrit un sourire narquois.

— Et toi, mon grand, je ne vois pas où est le mal de s'appeler Rob Rob, j'ai galéré à te trouver un nom, tu sais, et même si ton père n'y tenait pas vraiment, moi, ça me plaisait bien.  
— Oui, fin bon, pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?

Elle lui lança un regard réfrigérant et Rob comprit que si elle se retint de lui lancer la louche à la figure, c'était simplement parce que la petite Prunille dévorait ses pancakes au sirop d'érable avec appétit sur ses genoux sans s'occuper de la discussion qu'elle avait déjà maintes et maintes fois entendue.

Le petit Tom arriva ensuite en courant et se jeta sur Théo qui l'attrapa pour le hisser sur ses genoux et lui souhaiter le bonjour. Le petit blond au sourire de travers et au regard machiavélique se laissa ensuite glisser sur les genoux de Finn pour réclamer son câlin sans ouvrir la bouche.

— Comment ça va mon grand ?

Avec énergie, il secoua la tête de bas en haut, puis de gauche à droite en baissant le visage et ramenant ses mains devant la bouche, le regard fuyant, quand Finn lui demanda s'il avait appris à parler depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il planta ensuite son regard clair sur Kili et dévisagea franchement cet inconnu qui était occupé à expliquer à sa mère et sa grand-mère ce qu'était la véritable Cuisine, la vraie. Aussi borné que pouvait l'être un italien sur la nourriture, les pastas et tout le tralala, il rechignait un peu à l'idée de mettre dans sa bouche au palais si raffiné un grossier pancake macéré dans du sirop d'érable, même s'il le cachait bien.

Ils restèrent encore un instant dans la cuisine, puis, lorsque huit heures sonna, Thorin, Frérin et Kili s'éclipsèrent pour se rendre au siège des services gouvernementaux. Le brun avait envoyé la veille un avis de recherche pour Eirick Weiss et ils espéraient avoir du nouveau dans la matinée. Théo devait aussi rencontrer son coéquipier qui arrivera à Ottawa dans la journée, il avait reçu un message de ses supérieurs pendant la nuit qui lui annonçaient qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune recrue américaine plus que prometteuse qui se nommait Raphaël Hamilton et que son avion atterrira en fin de matinée à l'aéroport.

oOo

Le bâtiment n'était pas aussi grand que Kili l'avait imaginé, mais il grouillait de monde et d'activité et le jeune mafieux se sentit immédiatement de trop dans ce repère dédié à l'ordre et à la paix, surtout lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs regards perspicaces glisser sur lui. Nul doute que si les jumeaux n'étaient pas à ses côtés, il se serait fait interpeller plusieurs fois tant le terme « Mafieux » semblait écrit sur son front.

— Bonne nouvelle, les Robben, on a retrouvé votre gars, le jeune Weiss, il est à Londres depuis vendredi, sous protection. Ils l'ont placé sous tutelle il y a deux jours.

Kili fronça les sourcils mais, avant qu'il ne s'exprime, Finn posa sa main sur son épaule et Théo prit la parole avec une douceur qui contrastait fortement avec le tumulte qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, profondément soulagé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre: les choses n'étaient pas aussi désespérées qu'il l'avait secrètement craint, voire même, la situation était exceptionnellement bonne.

— Pouvons-nous le contacter ?  
— Bien sûr. Son tuteur se nomme John Watson, un ami de sa famille. Voilà son numéro.

Théo le remercia d'un hochement de tête en s'emparant du papier, puis ils sortirent du bureau de Jérôme Oliveira, jeune lieutenant prometteur capable de retrouver en peu de temps n'importe quelle âme qui vive sur cette grande planète et qui portait l'éclat éthéré et la beauté fine qui trahissait la nature elfique de son esprit.

Kili et Frérin sortirent du bâtiment en attendant Théo, qui avait une courte conférence à faire auprès de ses collègues pour présenter ce qu'il avait appris des plans d'attaques et de fonctionnement du terroriste qui se faisait appeler Azog et qui ne se contentait plus de s'en prendre aux esprits réincarnés d'elfes et de nains qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.

oOo

— Ne rêves pas, t'es un mafieux orphelin, je suis certain que tu n'as même pas de papiers, et puis vous ne parlez pas la même langue… Jamais les autorités Londoniennes, ou même islandaises, ne te donneront la garde d'Eirik, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés ! Et puis tu as quoi… Vingt-quatre ? Vingt-trois ans ? C'est un peu jeune pour adopter un gosse qui va prendre ses dix-huit ans dans l'année…  
— Bientôt vingt-cinq ! Et puis quoi ? Ce Waston a eu sa garde momentanée simplement parce qu'il est ami de sa famille, je peux dire qu'il en va de même pour moi !  
— Il y a une différence entre une mise sous tutelle provisoire et une adoption, tu sais. N'importe qui ne peut pas adopter n'importe qui. Et puis… Je ne veux pas me montrer pessimiste, mais il se peut qu'il ne se souvienne pas de toi…  
— Ca, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Marchant sans but dans les rues d'Ottawa, les deux hommes parlaient de Fili, et Frérin avait bien du mal à juguler Kili qui semblait prêt à sauter dans le premier avion en direction de Londres

— Tu sais, s'il retourne en Islande, il aura sa majorité dans quelque mois, donc tu pourras le prendre avec toi sans ces problèmes de tutelle.  
— Mais s'il reste à Londres avec ce type, je vais devoir patienter jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans…  
— Ce n'est pas la mort… Les choses auraient pu être pire, tu sais. Et puis nous devrions attendre de le- Ho merde !

Soudainement, Frérin se retourna vivement et Kili eut la surprise de remarquer des très légères rougeurs sur ses joues normalement pâles.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?  
— Ruth Edmunds, j'y crois pas, elle est là. Toujours aussi belle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Discrètement, Kili suivit le regard de Frérin et tenta un coup d'œil du côté de la terrasse d'un Starbuck, sur le trottoir en face. Une jolie brune trentenaire y était assise, ses grands yeux bleus lisaient une copie d'élève qu'elle venait de temps en temps rayer de rouge en grimaçant.

— Ouais, ça va, elle est baisabl- Outch ! _Hey, __sei pazzo__, __stronzo__ !_

Furieux, Kili se massa la mâchoire que Finn, d'un coup implacable, venait de démonter méthodiquement.

— Sorry, mec, il y a des trucs que je ne peux pas supporter.  
— _Andare all'inferno !_  
— C'est toujours là qu'elle vient pour corriger ses copies…

Oblitérant totalement Kili qui l'insultait cordialement en italien, Frérin s'appuya au mur pour observer celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme la femme de sa vie.

— Tu comptes aller lui parler ?  
— Bien sur que non !  
— Ho… C'est trop mignon, le grand et beau Frérin est trop timide pour aborder une belle brune…  
— T'en veux un deuxième ? Et puis je ne suis pas timide. J'ai… Ok, soyons franc, j'ai quand même un peu peur d'être déçu, après tout, en dix ans, j'ai eu le temps de l'idéaliser, et de deux, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Billie Joy, et à ton frère ? Tous ceux qui on un lien avec Thorin ont toujours des problèmes à un moment ou à un autre, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça.

Kili rigola franchement face à cette excuse qu'il trouvait dérisoire, lui qui était accoutumé à vivre dans la menace permanente et quoi qu'il arrive, continuellement déçu par les femmes. Puis il s'avança à découvert et, lorsque Finn, paniqué, lui demanda ce qu'il foutait, il lui répondit très calmement :

— Ne laisse pas Azog décider à ta place de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, si tu tardes trop, elle va se caser et tu n'auras plus qu'à la regarder vivre de loin... HEY ! TOI, la belle br-

Surprise, Ruth Edmunds leva le regard et resta un instant perplexe en remarquant, sur le trottoir d'en face, un jeune homme qui ressemblait à un mafieux italien se prendre une droite par un grand blond d'allure élégante, tout aussi jeune. Puis un sourire franc étira ses lèvres fines lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui possédait un tel crochet. Toujours souriant, elle posa sa joue dans sa paume et admira le jeune Finéas Robben, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ses années de collège, menacer de mort un brun hilare puis elle attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle pour lui faire un signe de la main. Il y répondit et traversa la route pour s'installer à la place libre en face d'elle en lui envoyant un sourire pétri de charisme et d'insolence. Le même qu'il lui avait envoyé lorsqu'il couvrait son frère qui faisait l'école buissonnière, sauf que, aujourd'hui, avec dix ans de plus, ce genre de sourire n'avait plus rien d'innocent, surtout s'il était accompagné d'un tel regard. Troublée, elle cligna des yeux avant de prendre la parole en riant :

— Certaines choses ont du mal à changer à ce que je vois, toujours aussi prompt à assommer tes camarades…  
— J'ai jamais de chance, je suis toujours entouré des pires.  
— Bien sûr… Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute…

Finn retint un sourire charmé et planta son regard dans le sien, incapable de s'empêcher de la sonder intensément.

— Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi…  
— Il y a des visages qui ne s'oublient pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis elle reprit la parole sur le ton de la conversation, adossée à sa chaise et remuant distraitement son café.

— Et donc, Finéas, que deviens-tu ? Si je me souviens bien, lorsque tu étais au collège, tu avais comme projet de devenir astronaute…  
— Ho non… Vous vous souvenez de ça aussi…

Elle rigola légèrement en le voyant se plaquer une main gênée sur son beau visage, mais son sourire heureux ne quitta pas ses lèvres et Finn continua :

— Je suis reporter international, je travaille en ce moment pour un journal privé.  
— Lequel ?  
— Le FEIF, il ne sort pas chez les marchands de journaux, il est réservé à certaines entreprises du secteur industriel.  
— Ho… Je vois. C'est drôle, je ne t'aurais pas imaginé dans un boulot littéraire…  
— Ha oui, mais non, je n'écris pas les articles, moi, je ne fais que glaner les informations.  
— Je me disais bien, ça te ressemble plus ! C'est impressionnant en tout cas, félicitations.  
— Merci, et toi, toujours au collège ?

Elle releva le passage au tutoiement sans s'en offusquer et prit sa tasse dans ses mains pour les occuper, légèrement troublée par la prestance magnétique du jeune homme.

— Oui, j'ai maintenant un poste fixe. Quand j'enseignais pour vous, je sortais à peine du lycée et j'étais encore étudiante, maintenant, je suis une vraie prof !  
— Tu as maintenant le droit de martyriser des générations entières de collégiens qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, félicitations.

Parfaitement à l'aise alors qu'il aurait pensé que la proximité de Ruth Edmunds lui aurait fait perdre ses moyens, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent immature, Finn rigola lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux et que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit pour pousser une exclamation outrée, mais amusée.

— Finéas, je me plaisais à croire que ton insolence disparaitrait avec l'âge !  
— Je ne suis pas insolent… Pas encore…

Il lui envoya un sourire en coin parfaitement craquant et elle fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre les mots sibyllins chuchotés d'une voix qui la fit frissonner. Elle soutint le regard du jeune homme puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux penchés l'un vers l'autre au dessus de la table, elle se rassit contre sa chaise en le regardant sérieusement, détaillant son visage et son attitude avec attention.

— Tu as changé…

Il lui rendit son regard et, à son tour, il la sonda rapidement. Sans vraiment de surprise, il remarqua que cette Ruth avec dix ans de plus et, surtout, maintenant qu'il la voyait avec un regard d'homme, et non d'adolescent, n'avait plus le même attrait qu'il lui avait trouvé durant un long moment. Les années qu'il avait passé loin d'elle lui avaient permis de l'idéaliser comme la femme parfaite, mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, il la trouva d'une banalité affligeante, comme la plupart des femmes qui croisaient sa route.

— Et toi, tu es restée la même…  
— Ho non… Un mariage et deux enfants, ça te change une femme, crois-moi.  
— Tu es mariée ?  
— Divorcée, depuis septembre dernier et mon fils ainé va prendre huit ans dans deux mois.  
— Je vois. Tu as des projets pour l'avenir ?

Elle répondit à l'affirmative et ils discutèrent tous les deux tranquillement de leurs projets respectifs.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Merci aussi aux reviewers :

**Les guest, à qui je ne peux pas répondre pas Mp**,  
Blue Sky, Calaelen et Fantome en ce qui concerne le chapitre 6  
**Mais aussi aux reviewers assidues;  
**Vampire 18O3, Angie-corleone et Aliena Wyvern, que je vois pratiquement à chaque chapitre !  
Vous me faites vraiment plaisir !

**Au prochain chapitre** :  
Ethan et Dwalin se rencontrent;  
Attentats explosifs à Londres.

**A PLUSH'**


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

* * *

— Merci, Jérémy, encore une fois, tu nous ôtes une terrible épine du pied.  
— Ho, il n'y a pas de quoi, Jayden. J'étais sur New York quand tu m'as appelé, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé de venir à l'autre bout du monde en moins de quatre heures comme la dernière fois… Et puis la pêche en valait la peine !

En souriant cruellement, le tireur d'élite s'assura d'avoir bien menotté le dernier malfrat avant de le balancer dans une voiture blindée puis il se tourna vers le plus grand qui déchargeait son arme encore fumante.

— Tu es certain de vouloir nous laisser tout le mérite ? Le FBI propose une sacrée prime pour ces lascars, ne me dit pas que tu craches dessus !  
— Je te la laisse volontiers, en paiement de tous les services que toi et ton équipe nous rendez à chaque fois, toujours propre et sans bavure, un vrai plaisir de travailler avec vous.

Jérémy sourit et serra la main de Jayden en répondant que, après tout, c'était son boulot. Ancien membre du FBI qui en avait marre de s'ennuyer sur des affaires sans intérêt, ce californien avait pris sa retraite anticipée pour monter sa propre société privée, en collaboration avec l'institution gouvernemental. Il était, depuis quelques années, l'un des alliés les plus précieux de Thorin qui ne rechignait jamais à faire appel à lui lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une intervention musclée et rapide.  
Il grimpa ensuite dans son véhicule, puis les quatre 4X4 noirs et les deux voitures qui portaient l'insigne du FBI, venu en renfort après avoir été contacté par Dwalin, stationnées derrière l'entrepôt quatorze, démarrèrent et prirent la direction du commissariat le plus proche pour y mettre les quatre hommes d'Azog en interrogation.

L'opération n'avait même pas duré plus d'une demi-heure, car les malfrats avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'ils n'avaient à faire qu'à une gamine terrorisée et démunie, or, l'allié de la demoiselle était de taille et il n'avait eu aucun mal à tendre un guet-apens aux agresseurs d'Ethan.

Dwalin inspira ensuite profondément pour se donner la force de rester courtois et, si possible, amical, puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui patientait près de la voiture des malfaiteurs et que personne n'avait pris la peine de libérer de ses liens.  
Le texan fronça les sourcils en détaillant franchement Jayden lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui et, une fois libre et débâillonné, alors que son esprit était obnubilé par Billie dont il ne voyait aucune trace, il resta muet et sonda le visage du plus grand plus intensément.

— Tu… Tu es Dwalin.  
— Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

Le ton n'était pas vraiment agressif, mais il restait sec et intimidant et Ethan déglutit sans s'en rendre compte.

— Elle… Elle le murmure dans son sommeil, presque toutes les nuits…

Jayden fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'inviter le plus jeune à le suivre alors qu'il se dirigea vers une des voitures de sport empruntée dans le garage de Salaï_. _  
Encore étourdi par les dernières heures passées en compagnie de ses agresseurs, Ethan lui emboita le pas sans poser de question, supportant difficilement la très désagréable impression qu'une enclume lui était tombée dans le ventre depuis que ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de l'homme qui visitait les songes de sa petite amie.

Le regard de plus en plus sombre, il prit place dans la voiture, mais il ne tint pas longtemps avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Comment va B-  
— Bien. Elle va bien…  
— Ils ne lui ont pas… fait trop de mal ?  
— Pas trop, non. Rien d'irréversible.

Ethan hocha la tête, impressionné par la colère contenue dans le corps du plus grand, furieux envers ces gens qui avaient osé s'en prendre à la jeune femme.

L'émotion de cet homme, qui avait pourtant rencontré Billie par hasard deux jours plus tôt, semblait bien plus intense que la sienne et le texan se sentit très mal à l'aise par rapport à ça.

Il avait eu peur pour elle, très peur, quelque chose qui lui avait broyé les tripes et qui continuerait de le torturer tant qu'il n'avait pas revu Billie Joy. Et puis il avait ensuite été profondément soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle s'en était sortie. Mais il n'était pas un combattant, lui, il n'était pas une personne de sang chaud, au contraire, et il était heureux que cette histoire se termine ainsi et que les méchants disparaissent de leur vie, contrairement à Dwalin qui semblait être prêt à faire demi-tour pour aller leur exploser la gueule et s'assurer qu'ils ne recommenceront jamais.

Il serra les poings et regarda le paysage au temps morose du Maryland défiler derrière sa vitre alors qu'ils quittaient Baltimore pour se rendre auprès de la villa où était restée la jeune femme. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers le plus grand qui l'ignorait superbement et il serra les lèvres, mais le pressentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine le força à parler franchement, s'il devait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui, autant le faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées :

— Qu'est-ce que… Il y a entre toi et Billie Joy ?  
— Toi.

Dwalin ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément, s'excusant mentalement auprès d'Ori qui n'aurait, sans aucun doute, pas souhaité qu'Ethan apprenne les choses de cette manière. Surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas encore exprimée sur ses choix où ses souhaits, rien ne lui affirmait qu'elle comptait rompre avec le jeune homme. Cette idée laissa un goût acide dans le palais du plus grand qui ne remarqua pas de quelle manière Ethan s'était tendu.

— Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?  
— Deux jours.

Déboussolé, Ethan fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire, il osa un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'homme qui conduisait mais ne releva aucun indice qui aurait pu l'éclairer sur cette histoire, si ce n'est cette ressemblance frappante avec les dessins qu'elle faisait. Il laissa à nouveau son regard se perdre sur les bâtiments qui laissaient peu à peu place à la végétation puis il repris la parole sur un sujet moins troublant :

— Est-ce que… tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle ils-  
— Ils voulaient l'utiliser.  
— Contre qui ?  
— Moi.

Encore une fois, la discussion glissa sur ce lien étrange qui liait cet inconnu à sa petite amie et le texan ne tint pas longtemps avant de se tourner franchement vers lui :

— Mais qui… Qui es-tu ? Je veux dire… Par rapport à elle ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'arrêter la voiture et, à travers le rideau de pluie qui commençait à tomber, le plus jeune distingua une immense villa bâtie à l'italienne. Il dégrafa sa ceinture et allait sortir pour se rendre à la rencontre de Billie, qui venait de sortir et qui courait vers eux sans se soucier des gouttes mais Dwalin se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer calmement :

— Écoute : les gens qui s'en sont pris à vous ne sont que des larbins. Lorsque les big boss vont se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas par ici, ils vont rappliquer, et ils auront bien plus de moyens. Ils ne savent pas que j'ai retrouvé Billie avant eux et ils imaginent que je ne suis pas encore conscient de son existence… Je… Je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis, et pas des moindres, et il se trouve que ta petite amie est l'un de mes points de pression…Maintenant qu'ils sont conscients de son existence, beaucoup de choses vont changer, et pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour ses proches…

Ethan fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la teneur des paroles du plus grand, mais, refusant de laisser Billie sous la pluie alors qu'elle était à peine couverte, il sortit et combla les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la voiture. A travers la pluie, Dwalin les regarda s'enlacer tendrement en serrant les dents et en retenant un grognement de rage, puis il redémarra le bolide pour aller le garer à sa place.

oOo

— Non, c'est lui.  
— Lui ? Il t'a jeté, toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ruth rigola face au ton du jeune blond qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au collège où elle travaillait et elle haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en sais rien, peut-être avait-il trouvé mieux, ou alors il s'était lassé de moi… Je ne lui ai pas demandé…  
— Et… Tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre depuis ?  
— Pas vraiment. Rien de stable en tout cas, surtout avec les deux enfants, ils me prennent beaucoup de temps... Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es sorti avec la très mignonne Fanny Fitcher au lycée.  
— Comment tu sais ça ?  
— Sa petite sœur était mon élève à ce moment, elle ne parlait que de toi…  
— Ha, c'est vrai, quelle petite peste celle-là, elle passait son temps à pourrir la vie de Fanny, faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi être jalouse...

Ils rigolèrent légèrement et ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du collège, désertes à cette heure-ci. Il voulut se tourner vers elle pour lui dire qu'il était heureux de l'avoir revue et pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite, mais son regard accrocha l'écran de télévision du gardien, branché sur le journal de douze heure et il écarquilla les yeux en apprenant qu'un attentat venait d'être commis à Londres.  
S'éloignant de Ruth qui fronça les sourcils sans comprendre son attitude soudainement tendue, il pénétra dans la loge du gardien qui mangeait tranquillement et qui sursauta lorsque le jeune homme lui ordonna de monter le son.

Ruth arriva dans la pièce au moment où la journaliste, belle rousse aux cheveux frisés et à l'accent irlandais, annonçait que plusieurs bombes venaient d'exploser à Londres et que l'attentat avait été revendiqué par le terroriste reconnu internationalement : Azog.

Finn jura avant de se tourner vers la brune qui regardait les nouvelles en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ruth, j'ai besoin d'un portable. Le mien a… malencontreusement rencontré une balle il y a peu.

Sans voix, elle lui tendit son Smartphone et il la remercia avant de sortir de la loge, le portable collé à son oreille.

— Théo, c'est Finn, Azog vient de faire péter des bombes à Londres ! … Non, je ne sais rien d'autre, c'est Elisabeth, la journaliste irlandaise, qui l'a annoncé aux nouvelles, elle en sait certainement plus… Je n'ai plus son numéro et je suis pas ton chien, appelle-la, toi, moi je vais essayer de retrouver Al Capone, si ce con-là apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'Azog se trouve à moins de deux kilomètres de son frère, il ne nous attendra pas pour décoller vers Londres, et qui sait de quoi il est capable… Ok… Au pire, on se retrouve en Angleterre. Tchao !

Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers Ruth qui venait à sa rencontre pour récupérer le téléphone.

— Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— Heu… Un scoop. Je suis en ce moment en train de faire une enquête sur Azog, si tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de lui, ça ne va pas tarder…  
— Tu… Tu pars en Angleterre ? Tout de suite ?  
— Oui, mais j'aurai besoin d'une voiture pour me rendre à l'aéroport privé au plus vite…

Il lui lança un regard craquant par-dessus une moue persuasive et l'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel en fourrant sa main dans la poche pour s'emparer de ses clés.

— La mienne est garée sur le parking des profs…  
— Merci, c'est génial !  
— Hé, mais… !

Outrée de s'être fait arracher le trousseau des mains, Ruth emboita le pas du plus jeune qui se précipita vers le parking des profs.

— Monsieur Robben, je ne vous permets pas ! Je veux bien vous conduire jusque là-bas, mais il est hors de question que vous partiez tout seul avec ma voiture si je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir la récupérer dans un état décent avant la fin de la journée !  
— Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais conduire, car il se trouve qu'il y a dans les rues d'Ottawa un mafieux italien prêt à tout pour retrouver son frère et que, en ce moment, il n'y a qu'un seul jet qui patiente sur le tarmac de l'aéroport privé, mieux vaut que je sois dedans au moment où il décollera.

Sans ajouter un mot, il enroula un bras autours de la taille de la brune qui poussa une exclamation surprise et il l'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture blanche qui avait bipé lorsqu'il avait activé l'ouverture des portes à distance. Il s'assit face au volant et démarra immédiatement, faisant crisser les pneus alors qu'il déboula hors du parking.

— Est-ce que je peux emprunter à nouveau ton portable ? Je dois rappeler Théo.  
— Hors de question.

Finn leva un sourcil face à la réponse autoritaire de l'enseignante qui regardait avec effarement la route filer à une vitesse vertigineuse, découvrant à sa petite voiture des pointes de vitesse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais soupçonnée. Elle se demandait franchement ce qu'elle faisait, là, tout de suite, avec cet ancien élève sorti de nul part qui venait de braquer sa voiture après l'avoir subtilement séduite et elle se mordit les lèvres avec angoisse lorsque Finn évita de justesse un face à face avec une moto alors qu'il doublait une petite camionnette.

— Et tu vas ralentir, tout de suite.  
— T'es plus ma prof, t'as plus aucune autorité sur moi.  
— Tu veux parier, Finéas Robben ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était si noir que le jeune blond se surpris à lever le pied d'un air penaud. Elle expulsa un souffle angoissé, étonnée de ressentir un certain plaisir à sentir son cœur battre au rythme de l'adrénaline, et elle relâcha sensiblement la prise qu'elle avait sur la poignée.

— Tu es certain que tu ne te mets pas en danger ?  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà conduit dans des contextes bien pires que-  
— Non, je veux dire, tu évoques un mafieux italien et des terroristes… Est-ce que tu-  
— Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait sans aucun doute rassurant, mais Ruth continuait de le dévisager d'un air soupçonneux. Elle sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il empoigna le frein à main et que la voiture dérapa jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant les roues d'un jet luxueux dont les moteurs étaient allumés, lui barrant l'accès à la piste de décollage.  
Le jeune italien qu'elle avait surpris un peu plus tôt, juste avant que Finn ne l'aborde, allait monter les marches pour pénétrer dans l'avion, mais il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la voiture, le visage sombre. Il porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste sans lâcher Finn de son regard furieux.

Ruth eut le temps de remarquer qu'il boitait légèrement avant de plaquer des mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher à une exclamation horrifiée de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit pointer une arme à feu sur le blond qui venait de sortir de la voiture en montrant ses mains dans un geste pacifique.

— _Vado__a Londra__, __e__non hanno alcun interesse__a__cercare di fermare__me !  
—_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de quoi que ce soit ! Au contraire, je t'accompagne. Tu n'as pas de papiers et tu portes une arme, tu penses sincèrement que la douane anglaise te laissera poser un pied au sol dans le contexte actuel ?

Kili tiqua mais ne baissa pas son flingue, mal à l'aise mais prêt à tout pour retrouver son frère et s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Frérin fit un pas vers lui, les mains bien en vues, très calme et, alors qu'il était menacé et désarmé, il restait parfaitement maître de la situation.

— Kili, j'ai avec moi des papiers qui t'ouvrirons toutes les portes et te donnerons beaucoup de droits, sur beaucoup d'états de ce monde… Cela fait quelques années que nous poursuivons Azog et, crois-moi, si tu agis en solo, tu te feras plus de mal que de bien.  
— J'ai toujours agi en solo et je m'en sors très bien jusqu'ici… Et puis je ne suis pas seul, je sais que si je demande de l'aide au _padre_, il ne rechignera pas à m'envoyer quelques… amis à lui…  
— Le _padre_ t'a vendu à Azog !  
— Il passe son temps à me vendre au plus offrant et est toujours ravi de me voir revenir vers lui ! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Mais si cet connard d'albinos a osé toucher à Fili, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à mettre un prix tellement faramineux sur sa tête qu'il se retrouvera avec la totalité de la mafia italienne à ses trousses, et pire encore !

Frérin haussa un sourcil en se disant que le jeune italien pouvait s'avérer être véritablement dangereux lorsque la situation le voulait, puis il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et fourra ses mains dans les poches.

— Tu fais comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas qu'on est là nous aussi et que Théo, et moi-même aussi d'ailleurs, sommes très attachés à vous deux. Encore une fois, je te le répète, si tu agis en solo maintenant, tu le regretteras. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

Kili serra les dents et baissa son arme avant de se détourner.

— Tant que tu ne cherches pas à m'empêcher de retrouver mon frère, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Le brun s'éloigna en boitant et grimpa les marches pour pénétrer dans le jet tandis que Finn, un sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres, se tourna vers Ruth qui était restée pétrifiée par l'échange. Elle sursauta lorsque le blond ouvrit sa portière et se pencha sur elle pour détacher tranquillement sa ceinture sans s'occuper du plus jeune qui lui hurlait en italien de se grouiller du haut de l'escalier. Il l'a fit sortir galamment et posa une main sur sa taille pour l'accompagner jusqu'au siège conducteur.

— Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu partes rapidement, il est capable de demander au pilote de rouler sur ta voiture si elle ne part pas dans les cinq minutes.

Il lui envoya un nouveau sourire et elle hocha la tête avant de lui lancer un regard qui le troubla. Il allait la lâcher, mais il se retint et la main qui tenait sa taille raffermit sa prise tandis que la deuxième se glissa sous ses mèches noires, sur la peau opaline de la nuque. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il attendait ce moment, mais il ne se sentait ni fébrile ni transcendé par une apothéose grandiose. Non, il se sentait simplement curieux : avait-il réellement réussi à séduire Ruth Edmund, la prof sur qui il avait fantasmé pendant des années ? Il avait bien l'impression que c'était bien plus simple que dans ses rêves les plus doux, c'en était presque décevant.  
Elle tressaillit, mais son regard fut capturé par celui, hypnotique, de Finn dont la proximité magnétique la captivait. Troublée de lire autant d'émotions dans les yeux gris qui la dévorait, elle ferma les paupières et se cambra pour offrir ses lèvres à cet ancien élève qui la dépassait maintenant de deux bonnes tête et qui avait perdu depuis longtemps son statut d'écolier pour en endosser un bien plus séduisant.

Elle frémit lorsque la main sur sa taille glissa avec douceur pour caresser tendrement la courbure de ses reins et celle qui tenait sa nuque dérapa sur sa joue, que les doigts effleurèrent avec dévotion, avant qu'une bouche avide ne rencontre la sienne pour l'entrainer dans un baiser tellement intense qu'elle en eu le vertige.  
Mais, avant que l'échange ne prenne en passion, il se sépara d'elle, posa un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rougies.

— Merci, Ruth. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se détourna d'elle et grimpa dans le jet, simplement déçu de voir que la réalité le rattrapait.

oOo

— Très bien, merci pour tout Elisabeth.

Thorin raccrocha en soupirant lourdement et s'assit sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau de Jérôme Oliveira. Le jeune lieutenant tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse vertigineuse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Ils n'ont pas encore recensé tous les morts, mais ils se comptent déjà par dizaines… Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que le terroriste ne revendique absolument rien, comme s'il avait simplement fait ça par… plaisir.  
— Ca ne fait que quelques heures, peut-être que le temps des réclamations viendra plus tard, lorsque la ville sera calmée et prête à l'écouter.

Jérôme hocha la tête vers Pierre d'Antrechaux, directeur des services secrets en personne et supérieur directe de Théo, qui avait parlé, adossé au mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Théo pianota rapidement sur son Smartphone avant de prendre la parole doucement.

— Je doute qu'il ait fait ça pour réclamer ensuite quelque chose. Non seulement la destruction tient du jeu pour lui, mais, en plus, je suis persuadé que ces attaques sont un camouflage…  
— Comment ça… Vous pensez à un vol, un meurtre ?  
— Un enlèvement.  
— De qui ?

Ce fut Jérôme qui répondit à Pierre, les yeux rivés sur son écran :

— Eirik Weiss et John Watson… Tous les deux sont portés disparus, pour l'instant. Ils étaient au cœur des attentats et les autorités, malgré des recherches plutôt scrupuleuses, n'ont pas retrouvé leur trace. Ils y ont pourtant mis du cœur, c'est l'inspecteur Lestrade en personne qui s'occupe de l'affaire... J'ai même l'impression que certains membres du haut gouvernement sont impliqués dans ces recherches… Ils rajoutent qu'un enfant aussi a disparu, mais ils n'ont pas encore confirmation, Lucien Tomson... Ces noms vous disent quelque chose ?

Les deux autres firent signe que non et Théo fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur l'écran pour lire le mail qu'un officier anglais venait d'envoyer à Jérôme, en réponse à ses questions signées du logo des services gouvernementaux canadien.

— Il faut que je rentre en contact avec ce Lestrade. Finn va arriver dans quelques heures et il leur sera certainement d'une grande aide lorsque viendra le moment d'entrer en contact avec Azog.  
— Très bien, je vais te fournir son numéro.

Théo hocha la tête pour le remercier, et, maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes possibles en main, il sortit du bâtiment après être passé par l'armurerie, puis il prit la route vers l'aéroport d'Ottawa en laissant un message vocal à Rob pour s'excuser auprès de Prunille qui pleurait sans doute l'absence de ses deux amoureux à son anniversaire.

oOo

Une fois que le jet aux couleurs du gouvernement américain fut immobilisé, Raphaël récupéra ses affaires et descendit sur la piste en fronçant les sourcils de voir que personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse pester sur la ponctualité canadienne, un crissement de pneu attira son attention sur une voiture noire qui arrivait plutôt vite.  
Puis, lorsque le grand brun d'allure majestueuse sortit du véhicule pour se diriger vers lui, Raphaël eut bien du mal à déglutir en se demandant si, oui ou non, il était victime d'une terrible malédiction.  
Le trajet entre New York et Ottawa lui avait permis de remettre de l'ordre entre les souvenirs de Thranduil et la personnalité de Raphaël et il s'était clairement rappelé de beaucoup de choses qui concernaient son ancienne vie. Suffisamment de choses pour savoir que, là, tout de suite, si l'homme qui marchait dans sa direction était bien celui qu'il pensait et si, par malheur, lui aussi possédait un minimum de souvenirs concernant leur ancienne vie, suffisamment pour le reconnaitre, Raphaël serait, pour le coup, profondément dans la merde.

Sans attendre, il eut le réflexe de faire tomber ses Ray Ban sur ses yeux et il retint un glapissement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui qui, pendant une vie, lui arrivait à peine au dessus du nombril, faisait maintenant une bonne tête de plus que lui et possédait le corps bien fait d'un homme vigoureux.

A l'instar de Celeborm, si Thorin décidait de bouffer Thranduil pour son quatre heure, il n'aura aucun mal à le dominer facilement.

— Raphaël Hamilton ? Je suis Théo Robben, ton supérieur au sein du JCP. Tu peux remonter dans l'avion, on part en Angleterre maintenant.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris par la voix grave qui s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait, souligné par un très léger accent français. Mais, avant que l'idée de demander des explications ne lui vienne à l'esprit, Théo s'était dirigé vers la pilote qui discutait avec les membres du service technique et il lui présenta sa carte professionnelle ainsi qu'un ordre de voyage signé par les officiers supérieurs canadiens.

— Le jet est réquisitionné. Dans combien de temps sera t-il opérationnel pour un vol vers Londres ?  
— Le temps de refaire un plein. Quelques dizaines de minutes.  
— Très bien.

Le canadien rejoignit la voiture pour y récupérer quelques sacs et pour donner au chauffeur la permission de retourner vers le centre des services gouvernementaux, puis il se tourna vers le jet, un terrible sourire prédateur flottant sur ses lèvres.

Raphaël avait repris sa place dans le véhicule et il cherchait désespérément à attacher ses cheveux de manière à ôter toute ressemblance qu'il pourrait avoir avec Thranduil, mais la voix de Théo, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, sonna comme un funeste glas qui le refroidit considérablement :

— Cherche pas, mon grand. Même la mort et ton humanité ne pourront pas me faire oublier ta belle gueule d'enfoiré...

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**Et puis merci aux reviewers !  
Vous êtes trop chouettes !

**Au prochain épisode**** :** Ottawa-Londres = 6 heures en tête à tête


	9. Chapter 9

— Je vois que tu as gardé la même disposition à te faire haïr des gens… Thranduil…

Théo s'était exprimé en français en s'approchant du plus jeune qui le sondait sans broncher. Taquin, le brun s'empara des Ray Ban qui cachaient son regard dur, celui d'un roi, puis il voulu effleurer le bleu qui ornait sa mâchoire et qui virait au noir.

— Ne me touche pas !

Le sifflement de rage était suffisamment impérieux pour que Thorin retire ses doigts en haussant un sourcil intrigué, amusé par le français accentué par l'accent américain, mais correct.

— Rien n'a changé…

D'un geste sec, Raphael récupéra ses lunettes, le regard noir et le plus grand ne manqua pas de remarquer le plâtre qui ornait son poignet droit.

— Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
— Ca ne te regarde pas.  
— Bien sûr que si. Tu es maintenant à mes ordres et mieux vaut que je sache de quoi sont fait les hommes qui travaillent pour moi…

Jamais Théo n'avait pris autant de plaisir à dire ce genre de chose et la manière dont Raphaël serra les dents lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité, tant qu'il n'était pas en haut de l'échelle. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était normal.

— Alors, comment ?

Mais la pilote et sa copilote rentrèrent dans l'avion à ce moment-là et pénétrèrent dans leur cabine après leur avoir souhaité un bon voyage et prié de s'attacher pour le décollage.

Thorin tint la durée du décollage et quelques minutes en plus, puis il se leva pour aller s'asseoir en face de Raphaël dont le regard si expressif lui priait cordialement d'aller se faire pendre ailleurs. Loin de se sentir intimidé, Théo s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir, un léger sourire dangereux sur les lèvres, prêt à cuisiner le jeune homme durant la totalité du voyage, soit plus de six heures.

— C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais né quelques années plus tôt, nous aurions pu jouer d'égal à égal toi et moi…  
— Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ?

Théo ne retint pas le léger rire moqueur que souleva la réplique du jeune blond et il planta son regard dans le sien pour répondre calmement :

— Non. Ce n'est pas le cas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Raphaël. Il ne s'agit plus du rapport d'un roi… à un autre.

Retenant un sourire en coin, le brun se délecta de ce regard outré qui était posé sur lui, la réplique exacte de celui qu'un certain roi sylvestre lui avait offert après qu'il lui ait joliment proposé d'aller brûler en enfer il y a bien longtemps. Sauf que celui-là était chargé d'une pointe de crainte qui ne laissa pas le plus grand indifférent.

— Tu as raison d'avoir peur.  
— Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
— Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre… Du moins, pas seulement moi… Disons que je suis certainement le moins pire, car moi, je ne suis pas habité d'un esprit de vengeance acéré…

Théo ne manqua le froncement de sourcil franchement inquiet du plus jeune qui crispa sensiblement la mâchoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… En sais ?  
— C'est simple… Il y a un certain russe albinos qui souhaite ma mort simplement parce que je suis à l'origine de l'extinction de son clan, et surtout parce que je suis qui a mis un terme à sa première vie… Lorsqu'il posera les yeux sur toi et qu'il se rendra compte que le roi qui a ordonné et contribué au massacre de la totalité des orcs et gobelins des royaumes du Nord s'est réincarné dans un riche héritier fragile et indiscipliné, il se fera un plaisir de tout mettre en œuvre pour te briser savamment…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et sentit soudainement sa bouche s'assécher, profondément persuadé que sa théorie de la malédiction était vraisemblable et fondée.

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Qui est cet homme ?

Théo fronça les sourcils, surpris par les questions du jeune homme.

— Comment ça, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cet avion si ce n'est pas pour aller botter le cul d'Azog ?  
— Azog ? Cette engeance que nous avons combattue sur les flancs de ta Montagne ?

Si le plus vieux fut flatté un instant d'entendre Thranduil évoquer le Mont Solitaire comme _sa _Montagne, il resta néanmoins consterné par sa réaction.

— Bien sûr ! Tu ne savais pas que lui aussi s'était réincarné ?  
— Il y a… beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas… Et que je ne comprends toujours pas…

Théo fronça les sourcils et le sonda longuement. La morgue dans laquelle Raphaël s'était paré avait disparu et le canadien se trouva soudainement devant un gamin déboussolé et totalement livré à lui-même dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais après tout, Raphaël n'avait pas un certain docteur Rob Rob pour lui expliquer le résultat de dix ans de recherches à travers le monde et éclairer un peu la raison de sa réincarnation.

Tellement imprégné du souvenir qu'il avait de Thranduil : roi sans faille et majestueux, Théo resta un instant troublé de voir cet aspect vulnérable du jeune homme qu'il était dorénavant et il tiqua soudainement en se rendant compte que, si Thranduil s'était réincarné aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire qu'il avait connu une fin prématurée à peu près à la même période que lui.  
Mais il choisit de ne pas s'occuper de Thranduil maintenant, car Raphaël semblait bien plus intéressant et il se rassit confortablement dans son siège sans lâcher le plus petit du regard.

— Il y a un rapport avec l'état de ton bras ?

Le blond fit une moue agacée et haussa les épaules, sans répondre, puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'étirer dangereusement pour devenir franchement prédateur. Refusant de se laisser intimider, il ne recula pas lorsque le grand brun se pencha vers lui, l'épinglant du regard.

— Il y a un truc que tu ne comprends pas, Raphaël : il y a sur cette planète des esprits dangereux et emplis de rage qui ont le pouvoir et la volonté de te faire beaucoup de mal…  
— Tu fais partie de ces gens.  
— Exact…

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya le fit frissonner de tout son corps, mais il n'exprima pas la moindre émotion et resta de marbre alors que l'autre s'approchait doucement de lui.

— Mais… je suis aussi l'une des seules personnes capables de te protéger et, surtout, d'apporter toutes les réponses à tes questions… Ce ne sera pas gratuit, bien entendu…  
— Je refuse d'accepter quoique ce soit venant de toi !  
— Je le sais, oui… Mais en as-tu le choix ?

Raphaël déglutit en se disant que, de tous, Thorin était bien sa pire calamité, mais, encore une fois, il ne montra pas son appréhension et il se permit même de lui répondre d'un sourire mesquin.

— Je ne pense pas que tu ais le pouvoir de me protéger… Théo…  
— Tu te trompes, je connais Azog et je le-  
— Ce n'est pas d'Azog que je parle… Celui-là ne me fait pas peur…

Théo haussa un sourcil et, encore une fois, son regard glissa sur le plâtre qui maintenait le poignet cassé du plus jeune.

— Qui t'a fait ça ?  
— Un certain Lucas Fitzgerald…  
— Le directeur du secteur dédié à la défense américaine ?  
— Lui-même.

Le brun eut un discret froncement de sourcil et il reprit, intrigué :

— En quel honneur ?  
— Je l'ai... tué, lorsque nous étions encore elfe.  
— Ho.  
— Et il se trouve que, si c'est sous tes ordres que je travaille, c'est à lui que je dois rendre des comptes…

Théo haussa un sourcil ennuyé, conscient de la chose, mais la révélation sembla le rendre pensif un instant, puis un nouveau sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il se pencha vers le plus jeune :

— Je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a tout de même une justice… Être aux ordres de ses anciens ennemis, c'est le purgatoire idéal pour un enfoiré tel que toi…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était penché lui aussi vers Thorin et qu'ils partageaient maintenant le même souffle, il se redressa en soupirant et il s'avachit royalement dans son canapé de cuir.

— Nous n'étions pas ennemis, toi et moi. Disons simplement que nos intérêts divergeaient…  
— Ça ne change rien au fait que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un enfoiré.  
— Un nain belliqueux et rancunier tel que toi comptait beaucoup d'enfoirés dans ses connaissances…  
— Tu étais le pire.  
— J'ai toujours eu tendance à sortir du lot.

Raphaël s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin parfaitement démoniaque qui se fana lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Théo. Un regard absolument redoutable par-dessus un sourire ravi.

— Raphaël… Tu es conscient que tu es profondément dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer avec ce genre de sourire…  
— Je fais ce que je veux !  
— Bien entendu... Tu es coincé avec moi dans cet avion le temps que nous traversions l'Atlantique et je serai ton supérieur durant les prochains mois… Tu n'éprouves donc pas le moindre instinct de conservation ?  
— Si tu crois que c'est ce genre de menace qui te permettra de me tenir en laisse…

Raphaël était excessivement tendu, même s'il parvenait à le cacher subtilement et, malgré son attitude désinvolte, il restait considérablement sur ses gardes.  
Bien sûr qu'il avait un instinct de conservation qui trainait quelque part au fond de lui, malheureusement, celui-ci lui conjurait de s'aplatir aux pieds du plus grand pour implorer sa clémence, son aide et ses explications.

Mais dans la mesure où cela ferait trop plaisir à cet abominable canadien et que Raphaël se savait parfaitement incapable de faire une chose pareille, il n'y pensait même pas, car quelque chose en lui le forçait à faire front, ne pas lâcher, ne surtout pas se laisser dominer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, car s'il laissait Thorin prendre le dessus maintenant, jamais il ne parviendrait à rétablir la parité. Le Thranduil qui était en lui refusait de se laisser submerger et Raphaël ne voyait aucune objection à jouer sa vie pour ne pas froisser sa fierté.

Malheureusement, son jeune âge, son inexpérience dans ce monde et sa flagrante infériorité combative le désavantageait considérablement. Il avait beau être conscient, depuis peu, de posséder l'esprit d'un seigneur elfe millénaire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait ni l'expérience, ni le savoir, ni la sagesse de Thranduil. Il restait Raphaël Halminton, riche héritier de vingt-et-un ans, et il avait devant lui un épineux problème incarné en Théo, surtout que ce dernier semblait être bien plus joueur que Thorin.

— Tu te sens menacé ?  
— Ai-je tort ?

Le plus grand lui répondit d'un sourire mesquin. Il était parfaitement maître de la situation, tous les deux le savaient, et lui s'en régalait.

— Cela dépend de toi… Je n'éprouve pas vraiment la nécessité de te faire plus de mal… Te savoir dans ce merdier me ravit suffisamment pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'en rajouter une couche…  
— Tu es trop cruel pour te contenter de me tabasser et passer à autre chose...

Le ton grinçant et amer amena le sourire de Théo à s'étirer un peu plus et il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

— Bien entendu… Je ne vais tout de même pas m'en prendre à un gamin de ton âge… Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner l'occasion d'endosser le rôle de la triste victime incomprise et repentante… Ce serait trop simple pour toi et trop fade pour moi...  
— _Asshole_…  
— Si j'étais un _asshole_, je t'aurais renvoyé chez Fitzgerald proprement emballé… Car j'imagine que si tu es ici, au final, c'est pour fuir sa vengeance… Quel dommage pour toi… Ce mec n'est pas le seul esprit réincarné qui ne pouvait pas te supporter…  
— Sa rancune est bien plus fondée que la tienne !  
— Tu veux que l'on reparle de ça, maintenant ? J'accepte avec plaisir car, aujourd'hui, il n'y aura plus ni prison, ni gardes elfiques qui m'empêcheront de t'offrir en pratique ce que je m'étais simplement contenter de te proposer à voix haute lors de notre entrevue dans ton palais…

Cette fois-ci, Raphaël ne tint pas et il se pressa contre son fauteuil lorsque Théo se leva pour poser ses mains à plat sur la table et se pencher franchement sur lui, les yeux étincelants.

— Tu… Tu n'as pas les moyens de me faire du mal.  
— Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi…  
— Tu ne me fais pas peur !  
— En es-tu certain ?

Thorin haussa un sourcil amusé et il leva doucement une main pour poser deux doigts contre la jugulaire. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux, farouches, du plus jeune, il lui envoya un sourire réjoui lorsqu'il constata que son rythme cardiaque était bien trop tumultueux pour être anodin malgré son masque bravache.  
Raphaël serra les lèvres, furieux de sentir la panique fluctuer en lui. Ces émotions humaines étaient ingérables et la proximité de Thorin ne l'aidait pas. Il était indéniable que le plus grand s'était imposé comme le maître du jeu malgré les faibles tentatives du blond qui cherchait vainement à ne pas se laisser déborder, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Et le reconnaître était extrêmement compliqué pour un esprit tel que le sien.

— Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Avec rage, il repoussa la main de Théo qui haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant bien là le ton d'un roi implacable, même s'il en fut plus amusé qu'intimidé. Toutefois, il retira sa main et se rassit dans son fauteuil sans lâcher du regard le jeune homme qui fulminait.  
Ils s'observèrent un long moment, puis, après l'avoir sondé attentivement, le plus grand haussa les épaules en s'adossant confortablement contre son dossier.

— Thranduil, je vais être bref. Je dirige une petite équipe de professionnels et notre but est très simple : mettre Azog et ses hommes les plus dangereux hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Beaucoup de vies sont concernées et, parmi elles, certaines personnes comptent beaucoup à mes yeux… Il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux a été enlevé ce matin, lors des attentats de Londres, et j'ai l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Théo se leva pour récupérer une pochette dans son sac et Raphaël en profita pour se détendre imperceptiblement, faisant nerveusement craquer ses doigts, conscient que le plus grand venait subitement d'arrêter de jouer, pour l'instant, et avait endossé son rôle professionnel. Il se rassit en face de lui et fit glisser sur la table quelques profils, cartes et dossiers qui portaient le sigle rouge des services secrets canadiens.

— D'après les compétences que j'ai relevées dans ton CV, je pensais te mettre à la tête de l'un de mes groupes d'intervention qui traque en ce moment le bras droit du terroriste, Vladimar. Malheureusement, au moment où nos ennemis découvriront ton existence, tu deviendras une proie et les choses risqueront de se compliquer drastiquement.  
— Je sais me défendre.  
— Vraiment ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet, mais, en un clignement d'œil et un juron, il se retrouva le dos plaqué sur la table basse, une main de Théo le maintenant par le col et un genou sur son torse pour l'immobiliser. Furieux de se trouver ainsi maîtrisé, le plus jeune voulu se débattre, mais le canon froid d'une arme à feu se posa sur son front et son regard fut happé par celui du brun.

— Voilà qui règle la question.

Théo lui envoya un sourire narquois et le blond, sous-estimé, sentit la défense du plus grand s'alléger et il sauta sur l'occasion. D'un enchainement rapide, il le désarma, envoyant l'arme glisser au sol et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il fit basculer le brun et en profita pour lui donner un coup mesquin. Mais, avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'immobiliser, Thorin dont les réflexes étaient maintenant bien rôdés, repris le dessus et, sans qu'il ne sache comment, Raphaël se retrouva une nouvelle fois plaqué face contre la table, le plus grand installé à califourchon sur lui, lui maintenant les bras dans son dos d'une main, plaquant ses épaules contre le table de l'autre et, encore une fois, le plus jeune ne put que grincer des dents.

— Non, tu ne sais pas te défendre. Ne fais pas l'erreur de surestimer tes capacités ou de sous-estimer les leurs. Si ton agilité, ton expérience et ta dextérité te donnaient l'avantage sur eux lorsque tu étais elfe, aujourd'hui, vous jouez d'égal à égal, ils sont autant humains que toi et bien plus costauds. Ils sont aussi entrainés, armés, et extrêmement à l'aise avec les armes à feu… Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, crois-moi…  
— _Got you_, lâche moi maintenant.

Théo haussa un sourcil, puis il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps emprisonné par le sien et une drôle d'émotion l'assaillit lorsqu'il se délecta de la vue. Après tout, Thranduil, le grand roi de Mirkwood, le bâtard tout puissant qui s'était détourné d'eux et qui avait régné en ne suivant que ses propres intérêts, s'était réincarné en quelque chose de plutôt appétissant, sans défense et, actuellement, totalement à sa merci.  
Le plus jeune sembla suivre le cheminement de ses pensées, car il commença à se débattre, mais Théo n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser en souriant dangereusement.

— Si tu veux que je te lâche, il va falloir que tu me le demandes plus poliment.  
— _Fuck you !_  
— T'es vraiment un cas, toi… Je veux bien croire que tu possèdes ta fierté, mais un simple « S'il te plait » me suffit et tu auras l'air moins con que si tu restes comme ça…  
_— I don't give a damn ! _Je ne suis pas le premier qui aura l'air con en refusant de ployer devant l'autre ! _Let me go, fucking bastard !  
— _Je t'ai connu plus poétique, tu sais… Les Etats-Unis ont vraiment un don pour transformer les gens… Mais c'est comme tu veux, de nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui est dans la position la moins confortable… Je suis patient, je peux attendre…

Raphaël feula dangereusement et, sous sa main, Théo sentit son corps se tendre sensiblement, tel un félin qui s'amasse avant de bondir. Alors il assura sa prise qui maintenait les bras, s'assurant tout de même de ne pas brusquer le poignet blessé, même si l'idée de le heurter par mégarde le tentait, puis il attendit et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il observa le corps crispé qui était coincé sous lui. Il détailla la nuque pâle qu'il devinait sous ses cheveux fins, le profil élégant dont les traits qui étaient restés considérablement similaires à ceux du seigneur elfe irradiaient d'une beauté troublante qui n'était pas humaine.

— Dit, moi, Raphaël, as-tu une petite amie ?  
— _Fuck off !_  
_— _Un petit ami alors ?  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
— Rien, je suis simplement curieux de savoir si tu t'es adapté à ce monde et si tu as réussi l'exploit, malgré ton caractère de merde, de nouer des liens, ou bien si tu as gardé cette réputation de sainte nitouche intouchable et mal baisé…  
— _How dare you-  
—_ Mais je me demande pourquoi je te pose cette question… Comme si toi tu étais capable de fraterniser avec qui que ce soit… Alors pour ce qui est de laisser un simple humain te toucher…  
— _Shut up, _tu ne me connais pas !  
— Tu as une famille ? Des frères, des sœurs ? Si tu tiens à eux, tu ferais mieux de me le dire rapidement, histoire que l'on prenne dès maintenant des mesures de précaution…

Raphaël serra les lèvres, sans un mot, et Thorin, qui pensa qu'il n'obtiendra pas non plus de réponse à cette question, allait passer à autre chose, mais le blond se mit à parler doucement :

— J'ai une sœur de vingt-quatre ans. Elle vit à Boston en ce moment, elle vient de finir ses études de biologie et elle a été recrutée dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique.  
— Vous êtes proches ?  
— Plutôt, oui.  
— Et elle sait ? Pour… ta première vie, elle est au courant ?  
— Bien sûr que non ! Lucas et toi êtes les seuls à vous en être rendu compte.  
— Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ? Comment as-tu réussi à trier tout seul tes souvenirs sans te penser fou et sans le devenir ?  
— Ça n'a pas été difficile, je ne me rappelle de presque rien…  
— Comment ça ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, sans répondre et, lorsque la poigne sur ses bras se relâcha sensiblement, il roula des épaules pour soulager la tension qui les habitait, puis il retint son souffle lorsque Théo se pencha sur lui, sincèrement curieux.

— Cela fait combien de temps, Raphaël, que tes souvenirs ont commencé à revenir ? Quelques mois, quelques semaines ?  
— Deux jours.  
— Deux jours !?

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun se redressa subitement en sondant le plus petit attentivement. Celui-ci profita de la surprise pour récupérer ses bras en gémissant d'inconfort et il chercha à se relever, mais la main de Thorin qui était restée sur ses épaules se fit plus lourde, le condamnant à rester face contre la table.

— Je suppose donc que s'ils reviennent en ce moment, c'est grâce à Fitzgerald… A tous les coups, tu n'avais aucun souvenir de mon existence avant que tes yeux ne tombent sur moi, de même pour Azog… Je me disais bien que tu avais remarquablement bien encaissé le savoir de Thranduil… En réalité, tu n'as que des bribes, et aussi son caractère… Que sais-tu d'autre sur ton ancienne vie ?  
— Rien. Comme tu dis, je n'ai que des bribes qui se ravivent lorsque je vois quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui évoque… ma première existence.  
— Tu sais… J'imagine que tu te poses beaucoup de questions vis-à-vis de cette histoire… Si tu v-  
— Je n'attends rien de toi !  
— Tu as tort… La mémoire que porte ton esprit va te revenir peu à peu, sous forme de rêves ou de flashs… sauf que ton cerveau n'a pas la capacité d'ingérer tout ça… Ce fut déjà dur pour moi alors que je n'ai pas vécu plus de deux siècles, donc qu'en sera-t-il pour toi qui es mort millénaire ? Les souvenirs de cette vie vont se noyer dans ceux de Thranduil, qui te consumeront… Tu es condamné à devenir fou, Raphaël.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourras me venir en aide dans ce cas-là !

La voix était soudainement inquiète et le brun ne manqua de relever la manière dont son visage se faisait de plus en plus pâle. Inconsciemment, la main qui tenait l'épaule se fit plus douce, presque rassurante et il se pencha sur le plus jeune qui tâchait de rester brave, même si sa situation l'alarmait.

— Je peux t'aider, j'en ai les moyens… Mon frère aîné a passé dix ans à étudier ce phénomène, il a eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs réincarnations d'elfe, certains fous à lier, incapables de dormir sans de lourds traitements, d'autres qui sont parvenus à surmonter l'épreuve et qui arrivent à vivre avec, même si ces gens-là ont… quelques déviances vis-à-vis de la société actuelle. Rob est aujourd'hui psychiatre reconnu et ce n'est pas rare qu'il intervienne auprès de gens qui se retrouvent, comme toi, confrontés à leurs souvenirs.  
— Parce que… c'est ainsi que ça se passe ? Le Valinor et les rivages blancs, ce sont des _bullshit _? Non seulement les chinois ont raison au sujet de la réincarnation, mais en plus, nous sommes condamnés à revivre dans ces corps atrophiés ?_  
— _C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Je veux bien t'en dire plus, mais je ne sais pas si tu le mérites... Et puis le corps humain n'est pas si atrophié que ça, tu finiras par te rendre comptes que les sentiments qui le gouvernent valent tout ce que tu as perdu…

Raphaël serra les lèvres et resta immobile et silencieux, digérant doucement ce que Thorin lui annonçait et terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver submerger par les souvenirs colossaux que portait son esprit. Le brun l'observa rassembler ses pensées sans chercher à prendre la parole, il savait que ce genre de chose était assez déroutant, à la différence que lui avait eu Finn et Rob à ces côtés, ainsi que l'esprit très malléables propre aux enfants qui lui avait permis d'accepter plus facilement la chose.

Raphaël aurait très bien pu passer sa vie entière sans jamais entendre parler de la Terre du Milieu ou bien des elfes de la forêt noire, mais sa première vie l'avait rattrapé et Thorin regrettait simplement que Lucas ait mis la main sur le plus jeune avant lui, car le brun se serait fait un plaisir de s'occuper de la réincarnation de Thranduil avec plus ou moins de finesse.

— _May you, please, let me go, now?  
— If you wish it…_

Amusé de l'entendre s'arracher la gorge sur des mots qu'il n'avait, sans aucun doute, pas l'habitude d'employer, même dans sa langue natale, Théo se souleva pour se réinstaller dans son fauteuil qui faisait face à celui du blond qui s'assit lui aussi, le regard noir.

— Et si nous en reprenions là où nous étions arrêtés, avant que je ne te démontre que tu es incapable de te défendre seul ? Et donc, par conséquent, tu intégreras mon équipe, il y a justement une place qui vient de se libérer…  
— Et ça consiste en quoi ?  
— Jayden Cooper traquait les cibles potentielles d'Azog, ce qui nous a permis plus d'une fois d'avoir quelques coups d'avance et d'empêcher à quelques réincarnations d'elfes de subir quelques moments… désagréables.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Il se trouve qu'ils ne tuent pas leur proie, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils deviennent de plus en plus tristement célèbres, en plus du fait que, aux yeux du commun des mortels, ils attaquent de manière totalement aléatoire… Ils les mutilent, les défigurent, saccagent leur vie, mais ne les tuent jamais.  
— Pourquoi ?

Thorin resta silencieux, quelques secondes, observant la manière dont le plus jeune étudiait les dossiers qu'il avait sous les yeux, ses longs doigts caressant distraitement le bord acéré des feuilles. Le blond s'immobilisa soudainement et fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur plusieurs photos des victimes d'Azog.

— Mais, ce sont…  
— Il existe une théorie vraisemblable qui veut que les âmes qui sont réincarnées aujourd'hui sont celles des guerriers morts au combat durant le siècle que nous avons connu, plus ou moins, la période n'est pas du tout approximative… Donc, si elle s'avère fondée, tu es censé tous les connaître, Thranduil, car les elfes morts à cette période étaient tous sous tes ordres, lorsque tu les as contraint à…  
— Ils sont morts à cause de ta folie ! La tienne et de celle de ta race !

D'un geste furieux, Raphaël avait frappé le poing sur sa table et, en réponse, les pupilles de Théo se rétractèrent et il se tendit, prêt à répliquer. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis le plus grand récupéra les dossiers, maîtrisant sa voix pour reprendre calmement, passant outre la remarque su plus jeune :

— Il y a une autre théorie, à laquelle Azog semble croire : Certains pensent que le corps humain n'est qu'un passage pour rejoindre « le paradis », Valinor ou les Halls d'Aulë en ce qui nous concerne, quelque chose qui ressemble certainement à l'enfer, avec Morgoth, Sauron et tout, pour les esprits orcs. Cette théorie stipule que nous n'avons pas su trouver le passage lors de notre première mort, car le terme de notre existence n'était pas notre destinée ou une connerie du genre, et l'existence humaine nous permettra de le retrouver, à terme, si on a été sage. Il s'agirait d'un passage, en quelque sorte. Personnellement, je ne m'accroche à aucune de ces théories, je préfère attendre, profiter, surtout que j'ai l'occasion de rattraper beaucoup de choses, puis voir où cela nous mène. Par contre, Azog croit dur comme fer à cette deuxième théorie.  
— Et donc, il fait en sorte de piéger les âmes ennemies…  
— En s'assurant ainsi d'avoir une place de choix auprès de Morgoth une fois arrivé au terme de son voyage… C'est en cela qu'il croit, oui.  
— Je vois.

La voix était basse, mais Thorin releva sans mal le souffle déterminé qui la fit vibrer. Raphaël n'était pas si indifférent, finalement, et apprendre qu'une lourde menace pesait sur les sujets qui l'avaient suivi dans la mort faisait rugir le roi qui était en lui.

oOo

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Ethan…  
— Arrête un peu de t'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non.  
— Tu mérites tellement-  
— Tais-toi… De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis en train de me faire plaquer, c'est donc à moi de me lamenter.

Il la fit taire en l'enlaçant doucement, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis l'enfance et ils restèrent silencieux, observant sans un mot la brume qui se levait du jardin à l'italienne en contrebas. Bien sûr qu'il avait la gorge obstruée et qu'il se battait pour contenir les larmes qui couleront à l'instant où il se retrouvera seul, mais il sentait que lutter contre les sentiments de Billie ne leur apporterait rien.  
Il l'avait perdue à l'instant où elle s'était jetée sur la voiture de Dwalin pour lui demander de l'aide, lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Jayden dans le rétroviseur. Et puis Ethan avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que même si Billie l'aimait d'un amour sincère, il n'en restait pas loin qu'elle appartenait à l'homme de ses rêves, il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids et il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'une page s'était irrémédiablement tournée, quoi qu'il fasse. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la plus jeune et il raffermit son étreinte.

— Tu sais, Billie, tu restes ma meilleure amie avant tout… Si te perdre en tant que petite copine est supportable, je suis par contre incapable de supporter l'idée de te voir partir de ma vie… Tu… Tu restes celle avec qui j'ai grandi, la seule personne qui accueillait mes confidences sans me juger… Je t'aime, du fond du cœur, je t'aime Billie. Je pense que je ne peux que me réjouir pour toi, mais je te demande tout simplement de ne pas m'oublier.

En réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour cacher son visage dans la nuque du plus grand, comme elle l'avait toujours fait après un cauchemar.

— Promis.

A l'intérieur de la villa, prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point la présence d'Ethan le contrariait, Dwalin, suivait l'actualité sur les attentats de Londres, inquiet. Son portable vibra soudainement et il décrocha immédiatement.

— Théo ? Tu es où ?  
— Dans un avion, pour Londres, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais-  
— Oui, toute la presse en parle, c'est difficile de passer à côté. Tu as des nouvelles d'Eirik ?

Le silence qui s'étendit à l'autre bout du fil l'amena à pousser un juron et il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé.

— Ils ont mis la main dessus ?  
— Ce n'est pas confirmé. Il est pour l'instant porté disparu par les autorités londoniennes… Peut-être a-t-il réussi à-  
— Il faut l'espérer… Tu dois faire attention à toi, Théo, ils vont certainement essayer de te faire chanter.  
— Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse. Frérin vient de m'appeler. Apparemment, Kili a contacté quelques... Amis à lui qu'il a mis sur le coup.  
— Des mafieux contre des terroristes, on aura tout vu… Frérin et Kili ne sont pas avec toi ?  
— Kili a sauté dans le jet dès qu'il a appris pour Londres, Frérin l'a suivi. J'étais aux bureaux, j'en ai profité pour récupérer le plus d'informations possible avant de décoller… Comment ça va de ton côté ?  
— On a eu quelques soucis : Ethan, le petit ami de Billie, s'est fait enlever par les hommes d'Azog. Mais on a géré ça rapidement et sans bavure.  
— Je vois… Ils sont de plus en plus déterminés.  
— De plus en plus nombreux, surtout, et organisés aussi… Il serait temps de demander des renforts et le mettre hors service une bonne fois pour toute… Est-ce que tu as besoin de mon aide ? J'ai regardé les horaires de vol, je pourrai être à Londres demain.  
— Tu ne comptes pas rester avec elle ?  
— Je ne peux pas rester à me tourner les pouces si je sais que Fili est sans doute en train de se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il est et que je peux faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça.

Le silence qui lui répondit rappela à Dwalin que Thorin n'avait pas encore accepté cette idée et il s'en voulu d'avoir annoncé tout haut ce que son ami redoutait sans oser y penser réellement.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas encore suffisamment rendu compte de la situation pour te dire avec exactitude si ton aide est nécessaire. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester sur la côte Est, Azog semble avoir une planque sur Philadelphie ou bien de ce côté là, j'ai demandé à une équipe de se charger de la débusquer… Et puis s'il commence à s'en prendre aux proches d'Ori, mieux vaut que tu sois là pour assurer le coup. Surtout que les termes de notre contrat sont très clairs : tu quittes l'équipe au moment où tu retrouves Ori.  
— Certainement, mais c'était sous condition et il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans votre merde.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Billie et Ethan rentrer dans la villa et il s'excusa auprès de Thorin, lui assurant qu'il était prêt à prendre le premier vol si son ami le rappelait.

— Attend, j'ai juste une dernière question à te poser.

Le ton s'était fait plus bas, presque conspirateur et Dwalin fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Thorin pouvait bien avoir en tête.

— Je t'écoute.  
— Est-ce que, par hasard, tu te rappelles de la manière dont Thranduil est mort ?  
— Sa majesté des elfes ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, tu sais, et puis le dernier siècle que j'ai vécu est assez flou, je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à ce qu'il se passait du côté de Mirkwood, on était déjà bien occupé avec les armées du Mordor… Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dis que Thranduil est mort… Ho. Tu l'as renc-  
— Merci, je me débrouillerais. Fais attention à toi.

Thorin raccrocha sans lui répondre et Dwalin se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait penser de cette histoire. Mais Ethan et Billie pénétrèrent dans le salon, en face du plus grand qui rangeait son portable en suivant du regard le texan qui ramassa nerveusement son paquet de clopes avant de retourner sur la terrasse, le visage sombre et sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Billie, qui était restée plantée au milieu du salon, pris sa respiration avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté du plus grand.

— Je viens de lui expliquer que… lui et moi… C'est fini.  
— Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

Dwalin fit en sorte de paraître parfaitement détaché, mais, au fond de lui, son sang rugit soudainement de bonheur aux mots de la plus jeune.

— Plutôt bien… Du moins, en apparence, il a un don pour cacher ses émotions… J'espère ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal.  
— Tu lui aurais fait du mal si tu avais à tout prix essayé de continuer avec lui alors que la flamme est éteinte. Mieux vaut s'arrêter sur un bon terme qu'attendre que les choses s'enveniment.  
— Ca t'arrange bien, toi.  
— Tu n'as pas idée…

Billie rougit subtilement sans supporter le regard trop intense de Jayden et elle reprit sa respiration.

— Si j'ai rompu avec lui, c'est parce que, comme tu dis, la flamme est éteinte et je préférais ne pas forcer les choses jusqu'à me dégoûter de lui. Ce n'est pas pour te sauter dessus moins d'une heure après.  
— Peut-être, mais je me plais à croire que si la flamme s'est éteinte, c'est grâce à moi…  
— Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison…  
— Toujours tes principes…

Il lui lança un sourire qui la fit frissonner, mais elle ne se laissa pas séduire, refusant de tomber dans ses bras, surtout pas alors qu'Ethan était encore dans les environs. Jayden sembla comprendre ses réticences et il ne força pas la chose.

— Qu'avez-vous prévu ?  
— Ethan ne veut pas rentrer maintenant au Texas. Il a besoin de réfléchir, je pense. Il part demain matin à Baltimore, prendre un avion pour New York, il a de la famille là-bas.  
— Et toi ?

Elle se tritura un peu les doigts, le regard fuyant, puis elle parla timidement :

— Il y a un vol demain en fin de soirée pour Houston, ma mère pourra m'y récupérer. Mais… Je… ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à me séparer de toi…  
— Il en est hors de question.

Elle hocha la tête, puis avec douceur, non sans rougir, elle posa sa main sur celle du plus grand qui noua leurs doigts ensemble.

— Est-ce que tu préfères… Que je t'appelle Jayden ou Dwalin ?  
— C'est comme tu veux… Nous pouvons reprendre du début, apprendre à nous connaître petit à petit, ou bien… sauter quelques étapes…

Elle poussa une légère exclamation surprise lorsque le plus grand, d'un geste agile, l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire glisser à califourchon sur ses genoux, sans la lâcher de son regard intense. Elle le dévisagea longuement, puis, avec délicatesse, elle se pencha sur lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Ethan.  
— Il paraît que vous avez rompu…

Il lui envoya un regard qui la troubla, mais elle se redressa.

— Il est toujours dans cette maison…  
— Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Ori était plutôt… spontané, dans le genre.  
— Ne fait pas l'erreur d'imaginer me connaître simplement par les souvenirs que tu as d'Ori. Je suis une cow-girl du Texas, maintenant.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je sais de quoi il s'agit : tu es Ori, tu as gardé son caractère, c'est flagrant, même si je veux bien croire que certaines choses ont changé… Surtout ça, là.

Taquin, il posa franchement la paume sur un sein qu'il eut le temps de malaxer légèrement avant qu'elle ne lui retire sèchement la main, non sans avoir couiné pathétiquement. Puis elle s'exprima avec fierté :

— Je suis triple championne du club de tir de ma région, capable de toucher une cible en mouvement à cinq cent mètres avec un Remington 700 !  
— Tu tires au sniper ?  
— Ce n'est pas Ori qui le ferait, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'en a offert un pour mes vingt ans. Je n'avais qu'une vieille carabine avant, avec laquelle je dégommais les boîtes de conserve à cent mètres.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil franchement intéressé et il étudia plus intensément la jeune femme. Il se savait profondément amoureux d'Ori à un point où il ne s'était posé aucune question en ce qui concernait sa réincarnation, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas être déçu et s'étant préparé à tout, et surtout, au pire, que ce soit l'âge, l'origine, la mentalité, la situation familiale, peut-être même casé et avec des enfants… Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à tomber sous son charme une nouvelle fois.  
Comme il l'avait souligné, elle était Ori, elle avait son caractère, ses mimiques et même son physique, masqué par sa féminité et son humanité, mais elle avait aussi sa propre personnalité et le plus grand adora découvrir ces aspects qu'il ne connaissait pas de celui, ou celle, dorénavant, qui faisait battre son cœur et que la vie au Texas avait révélés.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu** !  
**Et encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer.**

Au prochain épisode :

Dwalin fait une découverte au sujet de Billie;  
Les frères Robben VS les frères Holmes, première manche;  
Des mafieux italiens, des terroristes slaves, des agents canadiens et les services britanniques pour une mission commando bordélique;

*  
Ho, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de la pub,  
donc je le dit à mes lecteurs cavaliers :

Venez nous voir au salon du cheval, on fait des démo d'équitation islandaise !  
En plus, demain, à 10h, on aura la grande carrière, alors on vous propose du beau spectacle !  
(Pour une fois que c'est pas fait à l'arrache et qu'on s'entraine un minimum avant de faire des démonstrations...)

Bref, c'était l'instant pub, vu que je suis très impliqué dans la promotion du cheval islandais depuis quelques années,  
Et que là il s'agit d'un évennement majeur,  
Je commence à en parler partout, même dans mes blogs de dessin, alors pourquoi pas ici ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Petite indication** : Je m'en suis allée voir l'avant-première de la Bataille des Cinq Armées hier, c'était chouette, mais, du coup, vis à vis de Koop, dans la mesure où je viens de terminer le chapitre vingt-et-un, je ne pense pas que je modifierai ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour coller avec la fin que propose Peter Jackson. Je modifierai peut-être quelques dialogues, et je réécrirai peut-être le prologue quand j'aurai le courage et que je serai assurée que tout le monde a bien vu le film pour pas spoiler, mais sinon, je laisse tel quel !

* * *

Prenant soin de ne pas brusquer l'accélérateur, Billie rangea la voiture de sport à sa place, dans le garage de la villa de Kili, puis elle coupa le moteur et retira les clés du contact. Elle resta ensuite immobile un moment, malmenant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.  
Elle venait de conduire Ethan à l'aéroport de Baltimore et avait encore trouvé le moyen de se répandre en excuses, qu'il avait accepté en maugréant.

Distraitement, elle détacha sa ceinture puis elle sortit de la voiture. En silence, elle remonta les marches qui la menèrent aux pièces principales de la demeure mais, pas vraiment à l'aise, elle décida de retourner dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Dwalin la vit passer, mais il s'interdit de la suivre. Il préférait attendre qu'elle vienne à lui. Pourtant, ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvant pour lui et, sans qu'il le veuille réellement, ses pas suivirent ceux de la jeune femme.

Billie était dans la salle de bain, face au miroir. Elle l'avait entendu arriver et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens à travers le reflet. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Dwalin pénétra dans la pièce et se colla à son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Il remarqua distraitement que Billie, comme Ori, lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, le rapport de taille entre eux deux restait exactement le même.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué…

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et elle serra la mâchoire avant de parler doucement.

— Comment sais-tu, Jayden… Comment peux-tu affirmer m'aimer ? Tu ne me connais même pas…  
— J'apprendrai.  
— Nous sommes deux inconnus, deux étrangers…  
— C'est ainsi que tu me vois, Ori ?

Dwalin leva son regard pour croiser celui de la jeune fille dans la glace. Elle tressaillit au nom qu'il lui donna, puis, après un long échange visuel, elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

— Non, c'est simplement que… Ca semble irréel…

Elle inspira profondément et vint caresser la main de Jayden, qui était posée sur son ventre. Doucement, il prit ses doigts entre les siens et l'invita à se tourner vers lui.

Les yeux de Billie étaient déjà clos et Dwalin n'eut même pas à demander, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dans une invitation tacite.  
Leur bouche se trouvèrent une première fois dans une caresse veloutée, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes avant de s'accorder, comme si la mort, la distance et les erreurs ne les avaient jamais éloignés et qu'ils se trouvaient encore là-bas, à Erebor, tous les deux.

La douceur laissa peu à peu sa place à la passion, au pardon et au désir. Billie gémit lorsque, brusquement, Jayden la prit par les hanches pour la soulever et la poser sur la table près du lavabo, toutefois, elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille et, d'une pression, l'amena à se presser contre elle, sans rompre le baiser.

Sans perdre de temps, le plus grand se sépara brièvement d'elle pour lui ôter son T-shirt avant de revenir sur ses lèvres tout en caressant sa peau découverte. Elle se tordit dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, dans une autre vie. Billie Joy Jamison, Ori…  
Alors que le corps svelte répondait avec autant d'érotisme à ses caresses, Dwalin ne put que remercier le ciel, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, pour lui avoir offert cette deuxième chance avec la personne qu'il aimait et qui était restée la même, à quelques détails près.

Mais, trop tôt, la jeune fille rompit le baiser pour parler d'une voix décousue :

— Pas ici, Dwalin, emmènes-moi dans un lit.

Il rigola. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il se moquait, mais ce genre de phrase, pendant un moment, il l'avait entendu pratiquement tous les jours, alors il ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le sourire mutin de Billie.

— Tu vas cordialement me prier de me taire et de profiter ?  
— Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi t'acharnes tu as me demander ?

Toujours souriant, il emprisonna une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Billie dans les siennes, laissant une main s'égarer dans son dos pour en ouvrir le soutien-gorge qu'il balança au large. L'autre main remonta le long de la nuque gracile et plongea dans les cheveux soyeux et il s'empara de l'élastique pour défaire sa natte. Il l'entendit gémir et il la sentit onduler contre lui, échauffant son bas-ventre qui se liquéfia. Elle lui fera payer après, il le savait, mais il n'était plus question de s'arrêter là pour aller jouer ailleurs. Du moins, il en était persuadé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se sépare de lui pour le regarder sérieusement dans les yeux :

— Tu as un préservatif sur toi, Jayden ?  
— Pourquoi faire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa gentiment tout en lui envoyant un sourire narquois.

— Parce que cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas pris ma pilule et... Si tu n'as pas encore fait le lien : Il se trouve que si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de te retrouver papa plus tôt que prévu…

Il écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée alors que son esprit digérait doucement l'information à laquelle il n'avait songé à aucun moment. Sans s'occuper de l'éclat de rire attendri de la plus jeune, ses yeux glissèrent sur son ventre plat et il recula inconsciemment lorsqu'elle le repoussa pour poser les pieds au sol en ricanant.

— Tu peux me toucher, tu sais, on ne va pas attraper un bébé simplement si tu m'embrasses.  
— Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est juste… Une possibilité à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensée…

Un rire clair s'échappa des lèvres d'Ori, rire qui se transforma en glapissement lorsque, piqué, Dwalin la ceintura pour s'emparer de sa bouche, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser impunément sur son épiderme maintenant découvert et furieusement, ses mains se faufilèrent sous son jean pour agripper ses fesses musclées par l'équitation, la faisant tressaillir. Elle qui n'était habituée qu'à la douceur d'Ethan, la passion contenue dans les gestes de Jayden et la puissance endormie qui faisait vibrer son corps l'intimidèrent sensiblement tout en l'échauffant considérablement.

Elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois en riant et recula vers la porte, sans le lâcher de son regard pétillant :

— On va sur un lit, Dwalin… C'est moi qui ai pensé à prendre des préservatifs, c'est moi qui décide…  
— Garce… Tu les as sur toi…

Il avança sur elle tandis qu'elle reculait, plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean, un immense sourire mutin lui barrait le visage.

— Je te connais, Jayden…

Jamais il n'avait autant aimé ce nom que lorsque la jeune fille le susurra avec une telle dévotion. Il la regarda reculer de quelques pas encore, détaillant sans pudeur son corps appétissant, ses seins ronds et ses hanches pleines. La carrure de ses épaules, quoique plus féminine, ne différait pas de celles du nain qu'elle avait été, le ventre était tout aussi plat, même s'il le devinait plus doux que ferme.

Il sourit à son tour, un sourire affamé, et il la suivit dans sa chambre.

oOo

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre la moindre revendication, comme Finn l'a expliqué à l'inspecteur Lestrade, l'attentat n'était qu'une diversion, un camouflage.  
— Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'ils comptent-ils faire des otages ?

Théo inspira sombrement et croisa les bras pour répondre à Mycroft.

— Ce ne sont pas des otages…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Ce sont des cibles, ou des proies. Azog n'a que faire du gouvernement anglais, de Londres ou de ses occupants, s'il a fait ça, c'était uniquement pour s'emparer des trois personnes actuellement portées disparues. Il n'a aucune revendication.  
— Vous connaissez les raisons ?  
— Elles sont… assez délicates à cerner. Cet homme ne possède pas de critères définis. Disons, pour faire simple, que ces victimes ont éveillé son intérêt et-  
— Nous devrions nous concentrer sur les recherches, et non sur les raisons. Après tout ce que l'on vient de vous dire, vous comprendrez que nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre.

Théo lança un regard à son frère qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir Kili qui menaçait de leur fausser compagnie à tout moment. Finn s'adressa au brun, en français : **  
**  
_— S'ils ont pris la peine de faire savoir qu'ils sont derrière ces attentats, c'est certainement parce qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose : que tu te jettes la tête la première sur les traces d'Azog… Les retrouver ne sera pas le plus compliqué dans cette histoire. Le problème, c'est que, dernièrement, leurs différentes proies n'ont cessé de leur filer entre les doigts… Entre Eirick qui s'est échappé une première fois, la jeune Jamison qui leur a tendu un piège et ce brave Salaï que nous avons cueilli au bon moment… Nous ne pouvons pas espérer qu'il fasse une erreur, cette fois-ci, nous n'avons absolument pas l'avantage.  
— J'en suis conscient, mais que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils peuvent être n'importe où, à l'heure qu'il est, surtout qu'Azog semble avoir des moyens logistiques non négligeables.  
— Peut-être, mais promets-moi que tu ne vas pas-_

Finn fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Mycroft qui haussa un sourcil en lisant le SMS.

— Merci messieurs, mais à partir de maintenant, le gouvernement britannique prend le contrôle de cette affaire.

Interloqués, Finn et Théo échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers l'anglais qui pianotait sur son Smartphone tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Comment ça ?  
— Votre aide est appréciée, mais elle n'est pas nécessaire. Mes agents sont sur le coup. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.  
— Attendez, vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

Mycroft, s'arrêta sur le seuil pour se tourner vers eux, droit et impeccable, les gratifiant d'un regard ni blasé, ni condescendant, mais presque et, surtout, hautement éloquent :  
_« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe sur le sol britannique, messieurs, merci de ne pas en douter. »_

Il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux frères bouche bée. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et, sans attendre, suivirent les pas de Mycroft et sortirent du bâtiment. Raphaël les rejoignit en voiture et il s'arrêta devant eux, leur faisant signe de monter, récoltant le sourire narquois de Fin :

— Sa majesté a son permis ?  
— _Shut up, asshole. _Je viens d'apprendre qu'Azog est à Rainham.  
— Comment il sait ça, le petit prince, il a demandé aux oiseaux ?  
— Parce que j'étais à côté de l'inspecteur Lestrade quand le frère Holmes lui a envoyé les coordonnées, ducon.  
— Je vois, par contre, tu permets, je vais prendre le volant si ça ne te dérange pas.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux, mais, tandis que Thorin s'installait du côté passager, Frérin fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière conducteur et inviter le jeune blond à sortir pour prendre place à l'arrière, à côté de Kili.

— Frérin, n'oublie pas qu'ici, on roule à gauche.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il embraya et la voiture réquisitionnée par le jeune américain fusa pour s'insérer dans le trafic.

— Par contre, je vais par où ?

En réponse, Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour lui montrer son Smartphone, dont le GPS était enclenché, sur lequel il avait enregistré l'adresse exacte. Thorin s'empara du portable puis le blond se rassit dans son siège et regarda le paysage défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse tandis que le brun indiquait la direction à son frère.

Ils sortirent de la ville et longèrent la Tamise. La nuit commençait à tomber, à l'instar du fameux _fog _londonien, brume suintante et lugubre. Le GPS les guida jusqu'à la réserve naturelle de Rainham, des entrepôts abandonnés se trouvaient sur les rives du fleuve qui semblait endormi. Le secteur était vide et désert, malgré la proximité de la capitale, il n'y avait pas un bâtiment à des kilomètres à la ronde, seuls ces funestes hangars trônaient sur la berge du fleuve.

Frérin éteignit les phares avant d'emprunter un chemin de terre qui longeait l'eau. Il roula doucement, puis, lorsqu'ils avisèrent les bâtiments qui se découpaient sombrement devant eux, il coupa le moteur et lança un regard à son frère.

— Si on agit en solo, on va se prendre les anglais sur la gueule.  
— Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre.  
— Nous non plus.  
— _Non importa__. __Non c'è dubbio__che noi__sprechiamo__tempo di attesa per__loro__._

— Kili, n'oublie pas que l'on ne comprend pas ta langue et je veux bien faire des efforts, mais à cette vitesse-là, je ne _capisce _pas un mot.

En réponse, le brun dégaina son arme et sortit du véhicule, déterminé à agir sans attendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas : il se figea lorsque le canon froid d'un revolver se posa entre ses deux yeux. En moins de deux secondes, sans un bruit ou un mouvement superflu, l'inconnu qui tenait Kili en joue se trouva menacé par les armes de Thorin et Frérin, qui avaient bondi hors de la voiture.

La scène sembla se figer un instant, puis leur agresseur, après les avoir étrangement sondé, releva son arme dans une attitude inoffensive avant de parler d'un ton froid malgré sa voix profondément grave.

— Canadiens ? C'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous avez mis autant de temps.

Thorin baissa son arme à son tour, sans rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec le grand brun en face de lui.

— De quoi parlez vous ?

Sans montrer la moindre émotion, l'inconnu plissa les yeux alors qu'il détailla attentivement Théo, puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard étrange passa Kili en revu, Raphaël ensuite, qui était sortit de la voiture, et il haussa les épaules après un bref coup d'œil sur le plâtre du plus jeune.

— La ponctualité des canadiens est légendaire. Mais je me doute que ce n'était pas le sujet de votre question… Trois personnes ont été enlevées ce matin. Mais pourquoi avoir fait exploser autant de bombes pour faire disparaître un enfant, un médecin de guerre et un jeune homme sous protection judiciaire ? Il existe des méthodes moins… Voyantes. Surtout que nous avons mis moins de quarante minutes à nous apercevoir de leur disparition… Alors, pourquoi ? Ils ont des prisonniers, très bien. Pourquoi se contentent-ils de rester à moins de dix kilomètres des lieux du crime et que comptent-ils en faire ?  
— Un appât.

Le brun salua courtoisement Raphaël avant de se tourner vers Théo, pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

— Exactement, un appât. Retrouver leur trace fut d'une simplicité enfantine, mais ils sont surarmés et sur le qui-vive… Il ne me restait qu'à attendre la véritable proie de cette histoire…  
— C'est quoi ce délire… ?  
—_E uno psicopatico._

Le brun se tourna vers Finn et Kili, qu'il jaugea d'un regard méprisant avant de parler froidement.

— _Alto livello__sociopatico_, je vous excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. Mon frère ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action, alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

D'un signe de tête, Sherlock leur montra les entrepôts. Thorin et Frérin échangèrent un regard avant de ranger leurs armes pour emboiter le pas du grand brun, Raphaël et Kili sur leurs talons.

— Les victimes ont été séparées. L'enfant, Lucien Tomson, se trouve dans le hangar qui se situe sur le fleuve, trois-cents mètres en amont des entrepôts. Une passerelle de cent mètres le relie à la terre ferme, elle est surveillée par trois hommes armés de snipers. John et le jeune Weiss sont retenus dans l'un des entrepôts de la berge, le troisième, le plus grand. Votre venue est attendue, les gardes sont placés de manière à vous permettre un discret passage jusqu'au deuxième entrepôt.  
— Passage qui se refermera une fois que nous nous serons faufilé dedans...  
— Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Etonnant.

Frérin s'immobilisa et resta bouche bée face à la répartie cinglante de Sherlock et il fronça les sourcils.

— Hey !

Mais son frère s'interposa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit et tous se tournèrent vers Théo, qui analysa rapidement ce que le détective venait de lui apprendre. Il s'exprima en français, pour Kili qui n'était pas à l'aise avec l'anglais.

— Très bien… Raphaël, tu es vif, léger et plutôt discret, dans le genre. Tu vas t'occuper de libérer Lucien Tomson, nous, on se charge de John et Fi… Eirick. Finn et moi avons l'habitude de travailler en équipe, Kili, tu vas nous attendre-  
— _Fuori questione !_ Hors de questionne ! Je vienne avec vous. Les hommes que le Padre m'a promis seront là dans moins d'oune heure, je viens de leur envoyer l'adresse.  
— Ha merde, j'avais oublié qu'un gang de mafieux n'allait pas tarder à se mêler de ça…

Finn avait tiqué, à l'instar de Théo qui serra les dents avant de reprendre :

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre… Azog n'est pas dans le genre patient et si Bo- Vladimar est là, ça risque de chauffer pour Eirick. Nous devons éloigner les victimes de la zone de tir, la situation pourrait devenir très tendue s'ils sont encore entre les mains des terroristes lorsque les forces armées interviendront. Mais la réussite de l'opération reposera sur la rapidité et la discrétion…  
— N'oublies pas que j'ai été élevé à la mafia.  
— Moi, je n'oublie pas que tu as un mollet en charpie.

Kili fronça les sourcils et fusilla Frérin du regard**, **mais Thorin continua :

— Nous allons pénétrer dans l'entrepôt par le sud, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que l'on s'approche par les berges, et m'est avis qu'ils ne nous attendent pas aussi tôt, ils ne seront pas encore sur le qui-vive. Kili, de toute manière, je préfère te savoir près de moi plutôt qu'à gambader dans la nature avec une dizaine de mercenaires à tes ordres.  
— Et on fait quoi de l'autre alien ?  
— _Do not mind me, please.  
— Did you understand what we just said ?  
— Yop.  
— _Encore un relou qui comprend le français mais qui ne fait aucun effort pour le parler…

Sans s'occuper de son frère qui grommelait, Thorin se tourna vers le britannique, qui pianotait distraitement sur son portable, pour lui demander en anglais :

— Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?  
— Des trucs d'alien…

Il lança un clin d'œil arrogant à Frérin tout en rangeant son portable dans une poche de son grand manteau noir, puis il tourna les talons et marcha vers les entrepôts, sans attendre les américains.

— On fait quoi, on le suit ?  
— Non, ce genre de mec ne peut briller qu'en solo. Raphaël, tu as une heure pour récupérer le gamin avant que les gros bras de Kili n'arrivent. Je doute qu'ils fassent dans la dentelle, mieux vaut éloigner les victimes avant qu'elles ne soient prises entre deux feux. Les services britanniques sont sur la route, s'ils ne sont pas déjà là, mais leur objectif est de coincer Azog, leur intervention risque de faire plus de mal que de bien aux prisonniers.

Thranduil serra les dents et dû se retenir d'envoyer Thorin et ses ordres voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais le jeune homme se souvint qu'il n'était qu'un jeune lieutenant et pas du tout en position de remettre ce type arrogant à sa place, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait. Il hocha la tête, livide, et il prit la direction du fleuve, sur lequel se devinaient les contours d'un petit hangar, mais Théo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se soit éloigné.

Le brun sans un mot, lui tendit un sweat à capuche, sombre et très élégamment coupé, quoiqu'un peu trop grand pour le blond qui le regarda comme s'il venait de le sortir d'un tas de déchets. A la demande du plus grand, il l'enfila, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est le pull de ton frère ?

En réponse, Thorin cacha le visage du plus jeune sous la capuche, prenant bien soin de dissimuler les cheveux dedans.

— S'ils reconnaissent ton visage, tu iras au devant de grands ennuis et ce sera la merde pour nous.  
— C'est pour ça que tu m'envoies en solo ? Pour ne pas que je me retrouve confronté à ceux qui se rappelleront de moi ?  
— Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Quoiqu'il arrive, mise tout sur la discrétion, ne prend aucun risque, et garde ça.  
— Un traceur ?  
— Fais en sorte de l'avoir toujours sur toi.

Théo se recula légèrement pour sonder le plus petit du regard, puis distraitement, il fit passer une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, avant que Raphaël n'expulse sa main d'un geste sec.

— _Don't. _Méfies-toi, on va penser que tu te fais du soucie pour moi.  
— L'idée t'horripile, n'est-ce pas ?

Thranduil poussa un claquement de langue parfaitement agacé et il tira légèrement sur sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage avant de tourner les talons.

— Une dernière chose, essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans déclencher de coup de feu ou d'alarme, nous allons certainement mettre plus de temps que toi avant de pénétrer dans les bâtiments, mieux vaut qu'ils ne soient pas en état d'alerte à ce moment…  
— _Got it_.

Thorin le regarda disparaître dans la brume, admettant que le surnom que lui avait trouvé Frérin était parfaitement approprié, car la réincarnation du roi elfe, ainsi couverte d'un sweat trop grand qui portait le logo de l'équipe de hockey d'Ottawa, semblait tout droit sorti du roman de Saint-Exupéry.

Il retourna auprès de son frère, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt aux couleurs du Québec, qui essayait de comprendre la conversation de Kili, qui parlait en italien au téléphone.

— Tu sais, Thorin, je crois que je n'ai jamais participé à une intervention aussi bordélique… Un alien de haut niveau en freestyle, un gamin inexpérimenté en solo, un gang de mafieux prêt à tout pour Al Capone qui est prêt à tout pour son frère, Deux agents secrets canadiens et un groupe d'intervention britannique qui sera là d'un instant à l'autre… Le tout ligué contre Azog et ses hommes, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont…  
— On se concentre sur Fili, le reste n'a aucune importance. Comme l'a bien dit ce Mycroft, le gouvernement britannique se chargera de cette affaire, je lui fais confiance. Notre priorité sont les prisonniers ou au moins Fili. Les deux autres sont certainement des réincarnations d'elfes qui passaient par là au moment des faits.  
— Ok.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis ils s'élancèrent rapidement vers la berge du fleuve, couverte d'épais taillis qu'ils longèrent discrètement.

oOo

— _Too easy…_

Raphaël se réceptionna sur ses pieds en silence et lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Deux hommes, armés de sniper, fumaient tranquillement tout en gardant un œil distrait sur la passerelle. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le jeune blond s'était faufilé le long des piliers d'acier, sous le pont, quelques centimètres à peine au dessus de l'eau, puis il avait longé la plate-forme avant de grimper sur le rebord, non loin d'une ouverture non surveillée du hangar.

Sans un bruit, il glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment et avisa trois hommes qui discutaient en marchant lourdement à travers les containers amassés là. Discrètement, il dégaina son arme et les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une salle gardée par un homme surarmé.

— Alors ?  
— Rien, ce gamin est une vraie terreur, ça m'étonnerai que l'on en tire quoi que ce soit…  
— L'esprit qui l'habite est trop puissant, il va tourner fou. Nous ferions mieux de l'exécuter maintenant, il ne nous sert à rien.

Pressé contre un container, la main fermement serrée sur son arme, Thranduil fronça les sourcils tout en sondant les alentours. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'enfant se trouvait dans la pièce gardée par les quatre hommes et le jeune agent chercha rapidement un moyen d'intervenir sans compromettre la tâche de Thorin.

oOo

— Frérin, tu passes en premier.

Le blond hocha la tête et il s'allongea au sol pour ramper jusqu'au mur arrière de l'entrepôt. Silencieusement, il déverrouilla la porte rouillé qui semblait ne pas avoir été utiliser depuis pas mal de temps. Il fit ensuite signe à Kili de le rejoindre, puis Thorin arriva peu de temps après.

— Elle va grincer quand je vais l'ouvrir.  
— Prend le temps qu'il faut.

Frérin acquiesça, puis, doucement, poussa la porte de fer avec son épaule, s'assurant à faire le moins de bruit compromettant possible. Kili et Thorin avaient dégainé leur arme et étaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à défendre leur vie. Une fois que l'ouverture fut suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent s'y engouffrer, Finn se redressa en souriant fièrement.

— Ba voilà, en silence, sans que quiconque se doute de- Ho putain !

Thorin attrapa le col de Kili qu'il tira avec lui et Frérin dégaina pour couvrir la retraite vers les monticules de palettes qu'ils avaient passé un peu plus tôt. Une salve de balle les frôla au moment où ils se jetèrent au sol, planqués derrière la carcasse d'une bagnole abandonnée.

— C'est quoi cette connerie ? Ils nous attendaient !

Des nouveaux coups de feux résonnèrent, tirés par des tireurs embusqués sur les toits et Thorin jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les hommes d'Azog se déployaient autour d'eux, s'assurant de leur couper toute retraite.

La silhouette de l'albinos, souriant cruellement, se découpa dans le brouillard et il fit signe à ses hommes de cesser le feu.

— J'espère que tu ne pensais tout de même pas nous prendre par surprise, Thorin… Tu sais que j'attends ta venue, et, pourtant, tu persistes à foncer tête baissée dans mes bras… C'est vexant, tu sais, de constater que tu continues de me sous-estimer encore et encore… Je suis pourtant tous tes mouvements depuis que tu es arrivé à Londres, avec cet exécrable gamin blond… Et, même si je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici aussi vite, il n'en reste pas moins que te tendre un piège fut d'une facilité déconcertante… A toi et à cette enflure de roi elfe réincarné dans quelque chose trop mignonne pour son propre bien !

Pour ponctuer la phrase de l'albinos, une série de détonations retentirent trois cents mètres plus haut, en provenance du hangar qu'avait infiltré Raphaël. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres d'Azog et Thorin serra les dents, avant de lancer un bref regard à Kili, dont le téléphone était rivé à l'oreille. L'italien acquiesça doucement et le brun expira doucement avant de prendre la parole :

— Penses-tu sincèrement que je sois suffisamment pressé pour n'avoir pris aucune précaution en venant ici ?

Azog fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Thorin faire signe au jeune brun. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps avant d'aboyer un ordre en italien dans son portable. Aussitôt, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent et, à chaque détonation, un soldat d'Azog tomba au sol dans un cri d'agonie. Ce fut rapidement le chaos et Kili, sans attendre ses oncles, s'élança à découvert, couvert par les tireurs embusqués qui travaillaient pour son _Padre. _Il atteignit les entrepôts sans encombre, Frérin sur ses talons, tandis que Thorin fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le hangar où Lucien était retenu, sans écouter les jurons de son frère.

— _Calice de crisse de tabarnak_, je l'avais dit, que cette intervention n'est qu'un putain de bordel !

oOo

Au moment où il entendit les coups de feu, John, légèrement étourdi, chercha à se défaire de ses liens, paniqué. Mais la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé vola en éclat et le médecin écarquilla les yeux lorsque son colocataire, frais et pimpant, pénétra dans la salle, le regard grave. Il se précipita sur lui pour défaire ses liens.

— Encore une fois, tu arrives au dernier moment.  
— Encore une fois, tu te retrouves dans le pétrin et, cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien… Weiss n'est pas avec toi ?  
— Nous avons été séparés. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?  
— La totalité des méchants est occupée à coincer les membres des services secrets canadiens tout en se battant contre un gang de mafieux milanais, j'ai profité de la diversion. Mycroft n'interviendra que lorsque les otages seront hors de danger. Sais-tu où se trouve Eirik ?

John resta un instant sans voix en considérant cette histoire d'agents secrets et mafieux milanais en se demandant si Sherlock n'avait pas trop abusé des patchs à la nicotine, puis il secoua négativement la tête, inquiet.

— Non, et je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours dans les parages.

Sherlock se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Une nuit ne suffira pas pour fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble et la fusillade ne s'arrêtait pas, au contraire, elle se faisait de plus en plus furieuse. Il sortit son portable et envoya un rapide texto à son frère, lui donnant le feu vert pour intervenir et lui faisant savoir que les mafieux italiens étaient de leur côté, du moins, ils étaient contre les terroristes.

— On va commencer à vérifier qu'il n'est pas dans ce bâtiment, puis nous-

Sherlock fut coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Kili, qui s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur la réincarnation de Bilbo, qui resta bouche bée lui aussi.  
Ils restèrent tous les deux totalement pétrifiés en s'étudiant intensément, mais Kili reprit ses esprits lorsque Frérin arriva, après avoir tirer sur un terroriste qui les suivait, et le blond pénétra dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock, furieux.

— Toi ! Tu nous as envoyé en plein dans la gueule du loup !

Le détective fit la moue en haussa les épaules.

— Vous avez survécu, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Je pense qu'il y a plus important à penser : Eirick Weiss n'est pas là._  
— __Dove si trova ?_  
— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté dans la zone. Un certain Vladimar l'a emmené avec lui peu de temps après qu'ils nous aient capturés.

Kili fronça les sourcils lorsque Frérin lui traduisit en français ce que venait de dire John. Il pesta dans sa langue, puis rappela les italiens qui s'étaient déployés autours d'eux, sur la défensive depuis que les services britanniques avaient commencé l'intervention, occupant suffisamment Azog et sa troupe pour qu'ils puissent profiter de l'accalmie. Il leur ordonna de s'emparer de l'un des terroristes et de le faire parler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

oOo

— _Fuck !_

Thranduil se baissa souplement, le souffle haché, pour éviter une nouvelle slave de balles et il ouvrit son chargeur pour compter les munitions qui lui restaient en grimaçant. Du sang s'écoulait de son flanc, mais la douleur restait supportable. Il se plaqua contre la paroi d'un container et resta de marbre lorsque l'un des six hommes qui le pourchassait s'adressa à lui en rigolant.

— Je vois que tu aimes jouer au chat et à la souris, mon mignon, mais il serait peut-être temps de te rendre à l'évidence…

Sans un bruit, le plus jeune se déplaça agilement pour contourner le container et il s'approcha du cadavre encore chaud de l'homme qu'il avait tué quelques minutes plus tôt. Retenant sa respiration, il le fouilla rapidement pour s'emparer de son arme et il fronça les sourcils lorsque la fusillade en provenance des entrepôts pris de l'ampleur.

— C'est quoi cette merde ? On croirait que c'est la guerre.  
— On s'occupe du petit merdeux, puis on va voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

Thranduil pris sa respiration, puis, les mains tenant fermement ses deux armes, il se mit debout, à découvert et, les bras tendus devant lui, il enchaina tir sur tir, amenant ses adversaires à se jeter à l'abri. L'un d'eux tomba au sol sur lequel il agonisa en se vidant de son sang. Sans perdre un instant, le blond balança l'un de ses flingues dont le chargeur était vide, puis il se propulsa à travers le hangar, frôlé par les balles qui sifflèrent autours de lui, et il se jeta au sol, terminant sa course d'une longue glissade maitrisée, au pied de la porte qui tenait l'enfant prisonnier. D'un coup de pied, elle vola en éclat et Thranduil écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face aux cinq terroristes qui le tenaient en joue et il serra les dents.

— Parfait… Il n'y a plus qu'à l'emballer… Il est cuit.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas tandis que ses assaillants marchèrent sur lui en souriant cruellement.

— Qu'est-ce que… Ca veut dire ?  
— Tu t'es fait piéger, mon mignon… A partir de maintenant, tu es la propriété d'Azog…

Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Raphaël voulut se défendre, mais ses assaillants le maitrisèrent sans peine. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva jeté sur ses genoux, les poignets liés dans son dos débarrassé du pull de Frérin, la lèvre inférieure fendue et du sang coulant de son nez et de l'arcade. L'un des hommes le remit ensuite sur pied et il le força brutalement à le suivre. Mais, d'un coup de tête, Raphaël l'envoya valser et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il ramassa son arme et, d'une torsion effarante de souplesse, il parvint à faire passer ses mains devant lui.

— _Piss off !  
_

Raphaël déverrouilla la sécurité de son arme, mais, aussitôt, les cinq autres le mirent en joue.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de l'enfant ?  
— Il a quitté le bâtiment au moment où tu y es entré… Tu le rejoindras bientôt.

La mâchoire crispée, Thranduil étudia les alentours et avisa plusieurs barils d'essences, derrière ses agresseurs qui avançaient sur lui de manière menaçante. Sans réfléchir, il visa, tira, puis il fit demi-tour et souffle de l'explosion le prit au moment où il traversa la vitre, qui vola en éclat, puis il chuta, avec une multitude d'éclat de verre.

Les eaux noires et glacées de la Tamise le happèrent quelques secondes plus tard et les remous le propulsèrent vers le fond. Se débattant malgré les liens qui tenaient ses mains et l'eau qui avait empli ses poumons, il chercha à remonter à la surface, mais il était totalement déboussolé.  
Le liquide qui l'entourait était opaque, l'élan de sa chute l'avait entrainé vers le fond et, lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer, il se débattit avec plus de fureur pour se défaire de ses liens, en vain. Il se calma ensuite et il ferma les yeux en s'immobilisant, la tête prête à exploser, les poumons douloureux et des spasmes violent parcourant son corps à cause du manque d'air.  
L'inconscience le prit au moment où une traction brutale se fit sur son poignet et, sans force, il se laissa tirer vers la surface.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ça continu de plaire à ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis dix chapitres maintenant !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez (S'il vous plait ?)  
Ou même, si vous avez des envies ou des propositions que je peux prendre en compte.

J'ai l'intention d'écrire des petits épisodes "Bonus", sous forme de plusieurs OS,  
En reprenant le concept de la réincarnation qu'il y a dans Koop, mais sans garder l'histoire.  
Ce qui me permettra de faire d'autres pairings que ceux proposés dans la fic.  
Donc si vous avez une envie particulière, n'hésitez pas !

**Au prochain épisode :**

"— Attend, attend... Comment ça : « Avant que Thorin ne me renvoie dans la Comté » ? Tu… Tu étais… Tu n'étais pas un nain ?

Les yeux ronds, Finn se redressa et John le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il savait lire et écrire

— Bien sur que non. J'étais un hobbit, de la Comté."**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Raphaël inspira brutalement, avant de se jeter sur le côté en toussant, rejetant violement l'eau qui avait pénétré dans ses poumons.

Thorin, trempé lui aussi, poussa un soupir profondément soulagé et s'assit à côté du plus jeune, dont la tête tourbillonnait violemment.

— J'y crois pas… Même Finn n'aurait jamais eu la brillante idée de se jeter dans la Tamise pour ne pas se faire chopper.  
— Je ne comptais pas les laisser me faire du mal !  
— Tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu !  
— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?  
— Hé bien ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour moi de te sauver le cul, et moins dangereux pour toi !

Agacé, Théo sortit son Smartphone dégoulinant de sa poche, résigné à faire le deuil de son appareil dès maintenant, et il soupira une nouvelle fois en remontant un genoux contre son torse.

— Parce que je suis censé te faire confiance ?  
— Tant que tu seras dans mon équipe, oui.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et il se redressa à son tour en claquant des dents. Il regarda Thorin se mettre debout, ses cheveux trempés avaient été attachés, ce qui faisait ressortir son profil élégant, adouci par ses traits humains, et ses épaules bien sculptés qui semblaient d'airain.

Même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours été très charismatique, Thranduil ne se rappelait pas avoir remarqué à un moment où à un autre que Thorin fut svelte, même lorsqu'il reposait dans cette tente mortuaire, simplement habillé des bandages de Gandalf. Pourtant, la silhouette de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas seulement effilée et élancée, découpé par la tunique trempée qui le collait comme une seconde peau, elle était aussi élégante et gracieuse, quoique puissante, travaillée par les entrainements intransigeants exigés par sa profession.  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était occupé à rien d'autre que de mater son exécrable collègue, le plus jeune inspira subitement avant de porter son regard sur l'eau qui miroitait indolemment malgré la pénombre de la nuit.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Quelque part sur une berge de la Tamise, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
— Et… Que se passe t-il au niveau des entrepôts ?  
— Aucune idée. C'est un peu flou, même si je pense que les forces tournaient en faveur des italiens quand je suis parti, les anglais étaient prêts à intervenir. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
— Ils t'ont tendu un piège…  
— Non, ils _nous _ont tendu un piège. A toi et moi… C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tu peux marcher ?

Raphaël hocha la tête et il se leva doucement, encore un peu étourdi.  
Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il capta le regard étrange que Thorin laissa glisser sur son corps, il allait lui proposer de poser ses abominables yeux ailleurs, mais le plus vieux lâcha distraitement une remarque qui le déstabilisa :

— Sexy…

Thranduil sentit la chaleur de la gêne l'étreindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa chemise blanche, à l'instar de la tunique de Théo, le collait indécemment, et que, en plus, elle était complètement transparente, presque invisible, dévoilant ses muscles contractés par le froid et la pâleur de sa peau. Mais, rapidement, la gêne laissa place à la fureur et ses pupilles se rétractèrent :

— Pose tes yeux ailleurs, _Bastard.  
—_ Garde ta place, lieutenant Hamilton, tu t'adresse à un officier supérieur…  
— Un officier supérieur digne de ce nom ne se permettrait pas ce genre de remarque !

Théo serra les dents, excédé d'entendre le plus jeune répondre avec autant d'insolence, et il se tourna vers lui, menaçant :

— Non… Si j'ai bien compris, ton dernier supérieur s'est simplement contenté de te casser le poignet... Fais attention, il n'est pas le seul à t'avoir en travers de la gorge !  
— Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé couler dans la Tamise ?

Raphaël ne vit pas l'éclat soudain sombre qui ternit un instant le regard de Théo et le canadien se détourna en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai… Mes principes… Je ne pense pas qu'un mec comme toi puisse comprendre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en essayant d'analyser les mots soudains plus las et surpris par la gravité du regard du plus grand qui le frôla en passant à côté de lui pour prendre la tête de la marche, et il frissonna, pas seulement de froid. Refusant de clore la conversation, il lui emboita le pas, faisant violence pour forcer ses membres tétanisés à se mettre en mouvement, sans le lâcher du regard :

— Des principes ? Toi qui n'as pas hésité à déclarer la guerre pour ne pas avoir à céder la moindre pièce d'un trésor suffisamment grand pour être partagé et qui est mort pour lui ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que je ne comprenne pas !

Théo écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune qui le sondait de son regard étrange.

— Ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé « Avant », Raphaël, tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit réellement !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Raphaël pencha la tête sur le côté, sans le lâcher des yeux :

— Ce dont je me rappelle n'est pas en ta faveur… Tous ces elfes massacrés, ces humains qui appelaient à l'aide, l'intervention de ton hobbit qui cherchait désespérément à vous sauver… Les tentatives de dialogues, avortées avant même que l'on puisse revendiquer quoique ce soit, à cause de ta folie… Et ton regard, Thorin… Damné…

Le plus jeune s'était approché de Théo qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de l'écouter les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée alors que Raphaël le fouillait de son regard clair, cherchant à déceler si, dans cette vie là aussi, l'esprit du nain était resté corrompu par l'or.  
Lorsque Raphaël se tut, le canadien resta lui aussi silencieux, songeur, puis il lui tourna le dos pour reprendre la marche.

— Je ne pense pas être le plus méprisable, tu restes celui qui a déclaré la guerre, à plusieurs centaines d'elfes contre treize nains, pour récupérer quelques pierres…

Marchant derrière lui, le blond eut un rictus arrogant et, malgré ses dents qui claquaient à cause du froid, il lui lança un sourire hautain :

— Tu as toujours été le premier à clamer qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains…  
— Et toi, tu as toujours été le genre de mec qui n'écoute rien ni personne… C'était donc plutôt flatteur de ta part d'avoir juger nécessaire d'amener autant de troupes devant ma porte…  
— Tu faisais moins le malin lorsque tu étais retranché dans ta Montagne…

Théo haussa un sourcil, puis il lança un regard moquer à Raphaël qu'il gratifia d'une moue amusée :

— Et toi, tu oublies que tu n'as plus ton armée avec toi… Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire profil bas…

Le regard de Raphaël devint tranchant et il du se retenir de se jeter sur le plus grand pour lui arracher son haïssable sourire moqueur de la face, et les yeux avec, par la même occasion. Il se contenta de déglutir furieusement et il chercha à attacher ses cheveux trempés, mais il du se résigner à les garder détacher lorsqu'il comprit que les doigts de sa main valide étaient trop gelés pour lui obéir et, après quelques minutes à marcher en silence, il reprit la conversation d'un ton froid :

— Où va t-on ?  
— Nous sommes dans une zone portuaire et il doit être autour d'une heure du matin. Il n'y a aucun signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde, donc je pense que nous devrions rejoindre le pont de la _ reine Elisabeth II, _vu que le fleuve nous a porté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, nous ne devrions pas en être loin, et, une fois sur l'A28, nous trouverons des automobilistes pour nous ramener sur Londres.

Raphaël hocha la tête en cherchant à juguler ses tremblements et ses claquements de dents, mais il était totalement frigorifié.

oOo

— Des nouvelles ?

Jayden haussa les épaules sans lâcher l'écran de son Ipad des yeux, branché sur les nouvelles en directes pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait du côté de Londres.

— Je ne veux pas l'appeler tant qu'il est en opération. On ne peut qu'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui en lui lançant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Dwalin lui caressa distraitement la joue, puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le dossier moelleux du canapé de cuir. Ori le rejoignit, s'allongeant en partie sur lui, pressant son corps nu contre celui, à moitié habillé, de son amant et elle resta immobile quelques instants, l'air songeur.

— Dwalin... Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Mon père n'est plus à l'hôpital et-  
— Je comprends. Je te proposerai bien de t'accompagner mais…  
— C'est trop tôt, ils ne comprendrons pas… Il faut d'abord qu'ils digèrent l'idée de ma rupture avec Ethan… Ils le considèrent déjà comme leur fils. Et puis tu crèves d'envie de retourner aider Thorin.  
— Je préfèrerai rester avec toi.  
— Je te rejoindrai là-bas. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe…

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, le regard grave.

— Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'eux, tu… Hem…

A la façon dont Billie fronça les sourcils, il comprit qu'une cow-girl du Texas rompue au tir au sniper et aux show de rodéo était nettement moins intimidable qu'un scribe sans défense perdu dans un monde de brute et il déglutit.

— Je veux dire… S'ils te font du mal…  
— Je m'en suis sortie toute seule, la dernière fois.  
— Ne force pas ta chance, s'il te plait.  
— Chance ? Tu penses qu'il n'est question que de chance ?

La voix de la jeune fille, outrée, s'était vrillée d'agacement et Dwalin se sentit tout d'un coup misérable :

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai-  
— Bien sûr que si !

Agacée, Billie se leva et sortit du salon sans même prendre la peine de s'enrouler dans son plaid qui tomba au sol. Jayden admira la cambrure de son dos nu et le galbe de ses fesses qui oscillaient au rythme de ses pas et il commença à comprendre pourquoi les termes « Fléau » et « Calamitée » étaient très souvent employés pour désigner la susceptibilité des femmes, quand ce n'était pas les femmes, tout simplement.

oOo

— C'est hyper glauque…

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête pour approuver les mots du jeune agent.  
Ils traversaient une série d'entrepôts déserts et, pour quelques uns, désaffectés. Le _Fog _rampait tout autour d'eux, comme sorti tout droit d'un jeu vidéo de zombie ou d'un film d'épouvante sordide, sans parler de ce silence... Toutefois, le plus vieux, même s'il ne se permit aucun commentaire, laissa un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que Raphaël se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui.  
Taquin, désirant rompre l'ennui mortel qui l'étreignait et, surtout, un moyen de penser à autre chose que son frère ou bien Kili et Fili dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles, il passa un bras autour de la taille glacée du plus petit qui glapit en sursautant violemment.

— Inquiet ?  
—_ Don't. Touch. Me._

Le feulement furieux portait une promesse mortelle et d'un geste implacable et impétueux, Raphaël fit dégager le bras du plus grand puis s'éloigna pour instaurer entre eux une distance respectable. Thorin haussa un sourcil, amusé de voir Thranduil gronder à la moindre approche.  
Il retint un sourire narquois et, envieux de voir la réelle personnalité du roi elfe ressortir avec autant de panache malgré ses airs de jeune éphèbe plus craquant qu'intimidant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Il était surtout curieux de voir à quel point l'esprit du roi sylvestre dominait le corps du plus jeune, s'il était profondément enfouit et endormi, comme la plupart des cas, ou bien si, comme il le devinait, il était tapi à la surface, prêt à jaillir si on le titillait suffisamment, et Théo avait sa petite idée sur la meilleur manière de faire craquer Raphaël au plus vite :

— Tu as peur d'y prendre du plaisir ?

Le regard noir et condescendant qu'il écopa le fit frissonner et il se sentit revenir une vie auparavant, lorsqu'il était jeune prince et que son grand-père, gorgé de puissance, avait osé offenser le roi de Vert-bois. Malheureusement pour Raphaël, la colère le rendait plus mignon qu'autre chose et, même si son attitude furieuse demeurait franchement dangereuse et menaçante, Théo en avait vu d'autre et il resta hypnotisé par la moue boudeuse qui ourlait ses lèvres fines.

— Non, car cela impliquerait que toi, tu sois capable de m'en donner, ce dont je doute fort.  
— Tu veux parier ?

Thranduil lui répondit d'un regard, un seul et très bref, qui se comprenait aisément comme un « _Plutôt mourir que de me compromettre avec toi_ ». Théo, parfaitement conscient qu'il piétinait allègrement la limite, s'amusait royalement et il était bien trop heureux de retrouver enfin le majestueux roi tapi sous les traits du jeune homme pour songer à le laisser tranquille. Il fut profondément surpris de se rendre compte que Thranduil lui avait manqué, malgré tout, et qu'il était presque content de le revoir.

— Non, mais après tout, je veux bien croire que tu ne-

Mais Thorin ne put finir sa phrase, car tout s'enchaina très vite : Excédé, Raphaël avait frappé, de toutes ses forces, de la main droite. Malheureusement, le froid avait engourdi les sens du jeune blond qui avait oublié son poignet cassé et son plâtre ramolli par l'eau.

Raphaël n'avait pas fait semblant et le coup, bien ajusté, avait martelé la mâchoire du canadien qui expulsa un souffle douloureux en faisant un pas en arrière. Mais ce fut pire pour le plus petit, qui hurla sa douleur dans un cri déchirant.  
Leur regard se croisèrent un bref instant et Thorin eut le temps de voir un éclat de souffrance pure vriller ses prunelles, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et, fauché par la douleur, il s'écroula lentement aux pieds du plus grand.

— C'est malin…

Un gémissement furieux lui répondit et le brun leva les yeux au ciel en se massant la joue avant de poser un genou au sol. Sans un mot, il s'empara du bras tremblant, malgré les réticences du jeune homme prostré, et il fit passer ses doigts sur le plâtre.

— Sers les dents, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'émettre son avis, Théo brisa le plâtre déformé par l'eau qui compressait le poignet blessé. Le blond inspira à fond en serrant les dents.

— _Holy fucking shit ! _Putain de merde, _It's so fucking- _

Il se tut soudainement pour prendre sa respiration sous le regard de Thorin qui se dit brièvement que, durant sa première vie, il aurait tout donné pour voir ainsi Thranduil se tordre de douleur, même si Raphaël parvenait à garder une certaine splendeur malgré la souffrance. **  
**

Mais, certainement à cause de son humanité, qui lui conférait une compassion nettement supérieure à celle d'un nain, Théo ne ressentit aucune joie à voir des larmes de douleur perler au coin des yeux du jeune homme qui se concentrait sur sa respiration, prostré au sol.

Lui qui avait emporté trop de regrets dans la mort considérait maintenant la vie et, surtout, les autres, avec bien plus de compassion et il faisait des efforts monstrueux pour perdre son côté rancunier et obtus, plus pour faire plaisir à Finn qu'autre chose, certes, mais les faits étaient là.

Le plus grand inspira et il posa une main douce sur l'avant bras du blond qui se tendit immédiatement, mais le canadien le rassura d'une pression galante et, passant son autre main sur ses épaules, il l'aida à se remettre sur pied, maintenant le poignet blessé contre le torse fermement contracté par le froid.

— Il y a des lumières là-bas, certainement des habitations. Nous pourrons peut-être y trouver des anti-douleurs et de quoi te confectionner une attelle.

La mâchoire crispée, Raphaël acquiesça et, offusqué par la main de Thorin qui était restée dans son dos, il claqua la langue et partit d'une démarche raide.

— N'en profite pas.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et il s'éloigna de lui, non sans se départir de son sourire taquin.

oOo

— Je vous répète que, non, les mafieux ne sont pas avec nous, ni contre nous. Ils sont simplement là pour récupérer Eirik Weiss.  
— Vous leur avez pourtant fourni des renseignements qui concernent les secrets gouvernementaux Britanniques.  
— Si nous avons réussi à partager ça avec des mafieux italiens, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas si bien gardés, vos secrets nationaux !

Pas intimidé le moins du monde par Mycroft qui lui lança un regard mortel, Finn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue énervée. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il était en garde à vue avec les deux aliens insupportables qui lui reprochaient une faute qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne et qui, au final, n'avait pas porté préjudices à qui que ce soit, si ce n'était aux hommes d'Azog.

Le blond en avait par dessus la tête du fou furieux aussi froid qu'un anglais frigide pouvait l'être et il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle, et pour Kili, qui avait disparu dans la campagne avec ses hommes à la recherche d'Azog, qui avait pris la tangente avec les deux otages restants. Et lui, comme un glandu, il se retrouvait aux mains des services britanniques. S'il avait su, il aurait filé avec les mafieux.

John était assis dans l'un des canapés de la salle, une couverture sur les épaules pour montrer qu'il était en état de choc et une boisson chaude dans les mains. Il lançait régulièrement au canadien un regard intense et intrigué qui agaçait le blond au plus haut point.

Les deux frères Holmes se mirent à discuter ensemble, et Frérin tua le temps en trucidant le médecin de guerre du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de froncer les sourcils, sans cesser de le dévisager indécemment. Le canadien grinça des dents et prit la parole, acerbe :

— La vue te plai-  
— Est-ce que nous pouvons discuter, tous les deux ?

Surpris de voir John lui couper la parole, il serra la mâchoire, sur ses gardes.

— De quoi ?  
— Fili.

Finn se figea immédiatement et il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le plus petit, à l'instar des Holmes qui semblèrent remarquer sa présence seulement à l'instant.  
Il hocha la tête et John demanda poliment aux deux frères de les laisser seuls. Mycroft allait contester, mais Sherlock le poussa vers la sortie en assurant qu'aucun indice ne sera égaré.  
A peine la porte refermée, le blond se tourna vers l'ancien médecin de guerre qui le sondait de plus en plus intensément et John prit la parole, intrigué :

— Le nom « Fili », te dit quelque chose ?  
— C'est Eirick Weiss qui vous a dit de l'appeler ainsi ?  
— Non.  
— Comment ça ? Comment connaissez-vous ce nom dans ce cas ?

Le ton de Frérin s'était fait tranchant, voir menaçant, et John inspira profondément tout en étudiant attentivement l'agent des services canadiens qui, il en était maintenant certain, était lui aussi une réincarnation naine, à l'instar de Fili et de Kili. Il avait brièvement aperçu ce dernier lors de l'intervention aux entrepôts mais le brun avait été bien trop préoccuper pour son frère pour lui avoir accorder la moindre attention.

Mais le plus petit avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur le visage de cet homme qui lui semblait pourtant très familier et cette impression le troublait fortement.

— Il se trouve que… J'ai rencontré Fili et son frère-  
— Quand ?  
— Lorsqu'il était question de reprendre Erebor…

Bilbo laissa sa phrase en suspens, son attention focalisée sur l'expression surprise du blond choqué qui lui retourna un regard franchement interloqué, avant de l'étudier, sans aucune pudeur.

— Qui… Qui es-tu ?  
— Je m'appelais Bilbo, à l'époque.

Au regard que lui renvoya le canadien, John comprit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, ou alors, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il haussa les épaules, considérant que ce n'était pas le plus important.

— Eirick est bien la réincarnation de Fili, mais il n'en a pas conscience. J'ai essayé d'évoquer devant lui certaines personnes qu'il avait connues, mais il n'a absolument pas réagi.

Frérin hocha la tête en continuant de dévisager le médecin qui lui rendait son regard, oblitérant totalement ce neveu qu'il ne connaissait pas pour se concentrer sur John, qui l'intriguait.

— Dans quelles circonstances as-tu rencontré Fili et ses proches ? Ton nom ne me dit absolument rien.

— J'étais le compagnon de Thorin. Hem… Je veux dire… Dans sa compagnie… Sa quête pour la Montagne… Heu, le dragon. Voilà.

Finn fronça un sourcil, surpris de le voir rougir et bafouiller soudainement à l'évocation de son frère et encore plus intrigué par le fait que Thorin ne l'ai jamais mentionné devant lui. Même si ce dernier ne s'était jamais épanché sur la fin de sa vie et sur l'aventure, Frérin en avait tout de même entendu parler un minimum, or, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom.

La manière dont John inspira en se nouant nerveusement les doigts fit rebondir le blond sur un mot en particulier et il lança un long regard au plus petit qui semblait maintenant perdu dans de doux souvenirs.

— Attend… Quelque genre de… Compagnon, étais-tu ? Par rapport à Thorin ?

John ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il envoya à Finn était éloquent et il suffit à faire bondir le canadien de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et une main plaquée sur sa bouche, profondément surpris.

— Ho, calice de crisse de Tabernacle ! Non… Ce con de Thorin ! C'était sérieux entre vous ?

Encore une fois, Frérin lut la réponse dans le regard de Bilbo qui n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer. Le blond se rassit, éberlué.

— Quel con… Je comprends pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça… Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a tué ?  
— Ho non. Il a simplement essayé.

Finn hocha la tête et il s'adossa à sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis il reprit la parole.

— Ca a duré combien de temps, votre histoire ?  
— Quelques semaines, pas plus.  
— Tu penses que ça aurait continué, s'il n'y avait pas eu… cette, heu… Tu vois ? La fin tragique.  
— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… J'étais prêt à essayer de vivre à Erebor, parce que j'appréciais sincèrement Thorin. Mais… Nous vivions alors une aventure, les choses auraient été différentes une fois la routine installée. Franchement, j'étais parfaitement conscient que je ne tiendrais pas quelques années avant qu'il ne me renvoie dans la Comté en me priant cordialement de parler d'autre chose que du rempotage des tomates. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points en commun, simplement un respect et une attirance réciproque. Et surtout, c'était un roi nain, jamais nous n'aurions pu-  
— Comment ça « Qu'il te renvoie dans la Comté » ? Tu… Tu étais… Tu n'étais pas… un nain ?

Les yeux ronds, Finn se redressa et John le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il savait lire et écrire

— Bien sur que non. J'étais un hobbit, de la Comté.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd et opaque, qu'aucun des deux ne brisa, jusqu'à ce que Frérin ne lâche du bout des lèvres :

— Putain. Le con. Il s'est envoyé un hobbit… Je ne peux pas le croire…  
— Hey ho, merci pour moi !  
— Ce n'est pas toi le problème, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est lui. Je vais avoir deux mots à lui dire quand il reviendra.  
— Comment ça « Quand il- » … Tu veux dire que Thorin est-  
— Quelque part au fond de la Tamise aux dernières nouvelles. Si les deux autres glandus veulent bien me lâcher la grappe, je pourrai partir à sa recherche illico.

La révélation laissa Bilbo bouche bée et il sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui à l'idée de peut-être revoir Thorin un jour, même si l'idée le rendait nerveux. Après tout, John avait tourné la page avant même de se souvenir de ses étreintes avec lui et il se savait bien trop occupé avec le sociopathe de haut-niveau qui lui servait de colocataire et d'ami pour se soucier d'un homme qui avait certainement fait sa vie de son côté.

oOo

— Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous !  
— Merci.

Instinctivement, Théo posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Raphaël que le froid faisait trembler violemment et que la douleur avait vidé de ses forces, à un point où il ne réagit même pas lorsque le plus vieux le guida pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé.  
Le salon était dans un désordre monstrueux, certainement comme tout le reste de la maison qui appartenait à ce jeune programmeur informatique qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Valentin, la seule personne encore réveillée et en pleine forme à cette heure avancée de la nuit dans la petite agglomération du coin.

La sœur du propriétaire des lieux, jolie blonde fatiguée, apparue dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait et, lorsque son regard caressa les corps bien faits de Thorin et Raphaël, mis en valeur par leurs vêtements humides, elle disparue quelques secondes pour réapparaitre fraîche comme la rosée du matin et leur souhaiter la bienvenue d'une voix charmante.  
Elle fut cordialement ignoré par Thorin et le « _Pauvre tâche _» qu'elle lut dans le regard douloureux de Thranduil lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.  
Semblant habituée à ce genre de réaction de la part des hommes, elle soupira lourdement et prit la direction de la cuisine en proposant du thé à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Valentin revint bientôt avec une trousse de médicaments dans les mains et il la confia à Thorin avec un air désolé.

— Je n'ai rien de plus fort, j'espère que ça ira. J'ai des sédatifs si besoin.  
— Je vote pour les sédatifs.

Dangereusement pâle, le jeune blond luttait de plus en plus contre les nausées et les vertiges causés par la douleur et il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était allongé dans le canapé, sous une lourde couverture. Le silence régnait dans la maison endormie, seulement entrecoupé par la voix grave de Thorin qui discutait doucement en français au téléphone un peu plus loin.

— … Dwalin est déjà en route, avec un peu de chance, il retrouvera Kili avant que ça ne vire au chaos … Oui, ils sont sur le coup, c'est eux qui m'ont prévenu pour Vladimar, je leur ai demandé d'être discret et de rester en soutient pour Kili au cas où…

Rapidement, flottant encore dans un demi-sommeil, bercé par la voix grave, Raphaël fit l'inventaire de son corps tout en écoutant la conversation de Théo. Son poignet avait été bandé proprement et même la douleur de son flanc, blessé par une balle qui l'avait frôlé, s'était calmée. Tâtonnant discrètement, il sentit que la plaie avait été nettoyée et soignée.

— Je suis navré Frérin, mais je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour intercéder auprès de ce type, s'il ne veut pas te laisser sortir, on ne peut que appeler les bureaux à Ottawa, qu'ils mettent l'un des big boss sur le coup… Non, je t'interdis de le butter, il est le frère d'un des membres les plus puissants des services gouvernementaux britanniques, laisse le tranquille…

Théo soupira un instant, plongé dans ses réflexions et il passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs, puis il parla d'un ton plus professionnel :

— Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Occupe les tous les deux, dès que Raphaël sera en état, on partira sur les traces de Kili, ils ne nous gênerons pas… Qui ?... Ha, lui. Il a été libéré, tant mieux pour lui, tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait aucune information valable pour Eirik ou l'enfant, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je le rencontre ?...

Levant le regard, Théo croisa brièvement celui de Raphaël qui l'observait, et il lui tourna le dos pour terminer sa conversation :

— Si tu le dis, on verra ça. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et ne lâche pas ce Mycroft des yeux. Préviens moi si ça bouge de ce côté. Ces anglais me font plus peur que les mafieux de Kili.

Raphaël se redressa au moment où Thorin coupa le portable et le brun se tourna vers lui, le visage grave.

— Vladimar a emmené Fili à Tiraspol.  
— C'est où ça ?  
— Moldavie, je crois.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre là-bas ?  
— Aucune idée, ils ont certainement une base ou quelque chose du genre. Mes hommes sont déjà sur place, ils m'ont prévenu pour me dire que Kili avait atterri à Bender, la ville voisine, il y a moins d'une heure.  
— Moins d'une- Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
— Quatre heures.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil et il osa un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que, effectivement, le jour était sur le point de naitre.

Furieux contre lui même de s'être ainsi laisser aller, il se leva en balançant le plaid qui le couvrait et, encore une fois, il se figea lorsqu'il surpris le regard insistant de Thorin qui caressa son torse un instant avant de se reporter dans ses yeux. Thranduil serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa chemise était portée disparue et un feulement agacé roula dans sa gorge.

— Te rappelles-tu de la manière dont tu es mort ?

La soudaineté de la question prit Raphaël au dépourvu qui se redressa en lui lança un regard blasé.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'avais que peu de souvenir et c'est typiquement le genre de chose dont je ne souhaite pas me rappeler.  
— Menteur.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, outré par l'aplomb de Thorin qui s'approcha de lui, encore son étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
— Je suis curieux, c'est tout… Normalement, notre corps porte une marque dès la naissance, à l'emplacement de la blessure qui a drainé notre vie. Or, ce n'est pas ton cas…

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche dans un cri furieux mais silencieux, la referma quelques secondes avant de la rouvrir, sa voix vibrante d'une colère palpable.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as-  
— J'ai fouillé, oui, dans les moindres recoins…

Théo était maintenant proche de Raphaël dont le corps tout entier frémit d'une colère contenue qui n'intimida absolument pas Thorin.

— Comment oses-tu ?

Raphaël ressentit soudainement du fond de ses tripes le désir brulant d'arracher ce sourire arrogant de la face du brun qui le regardait de haut avec une horripilante moue taquine.

— Chiale pas, petit prince, c'était une blague. Je me suis simplement permis de retirer ta chemise pour te soigner… Peloter les morveux endormis, c'est pas vraiment mon genre.  
— Mais les reluquer au réveil, ça ne te dérange pas.  
— Si tu ne veux pas que je te reluque, pourquoi ne remets-tu pas ta chemise ? En quatre heures, elle a eu le temps de sécher…  
— J'allais le faire…

Maugréant et en colère, Raphaël, parfaitement conscient que le regard de Thorin revint une nouvelle fois caresser son torse nu, se baissa pour attraper le vêtement encore froid qui avait été simplement jeté au sol mais, au moment où sa main se posa sur l'habit, il se figea quelques secondes et un sourire machiavélique ourla discrètement ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi cet abominable canadien serait-il le seul à jouer ?

Ramassant gracieusement sa tunique sans prêter la moindre attention au regard de Thorin, il se redressa sensuellement, déroulant son dos qu'il savait souple et sensuel, les épaules d'abord et, une fois droit, il releva la tête. Avec désinvolture, il leva son bras pour mettre sa pauvre chemise à hauteur de regard, déliant son bras. Son autre main s'empara mollement du tissu, puis il fit lascivement descendre ses doigts le long de la manche. Il soupira pour souligner le fait qu'elle soit humide, mais son soupir n'avait rien d'un souffle agacé par une telle formalité, au contraire. C'était le genre de son voluptueux qu'il était parfaitement capable d'émettre si jamais une personne suffisamment douée venait à lui échauffer les sens. Et il aggrava sa voix de manière à la rendre plus aguichante.

— Elle est encore trempée…  
— Tant pis pour toi.

Raphaël écarquilla discrètement les yeux et jugula sèchement le surprenant frisson de désir qui le prit lorsque la voix profonde roula dans la pièce et il osa un regard du côté de Thorin. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il lui faisait face, adossé au mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et ce regard… Il suffit à faire vibrer le sang du plus jeune qui se détourna en prenant distraitement la parole.

— Tu aurais simplement pu l'étendre, au lieu de la laisser en boule.  
— J'aurai pu, oui.

Raphaël jugula un frisson de rage et il serra la mâchoire, en colère contre le ton supérieur utilisé par Thorin. Abandonnant son jeu érotique, il se rhabilla sèchement, les sourcils froncés. Faisant un effort pour ne pas se préoccuper de la moue moqueuse du plus vieux, il s'empara de la tablette tactile qui trainait sur la table basse et, hackant le mot de passe en moins d'une minute sous le regard surpris du plus vieux, il se connecta à googlemap pour localiser Tiraspol.

— Il y a un aéroport international à Chisinau, c'est à plus d'une heure de Tiraspol.  
— Il n'y a pas de pistes plus proches ?

Raphaël tiqua en sentant l'autre s'approcher de lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule, mais il se concentra sur son écran et fit une recherche rapide qui n'aboutit pas. Thorin se redressa en faisant la moue.

— Très bien, une heure, c'est mieux que rien. Jayden y sera certainement après nous, il fait une escale à Paris. Il va en avoir pour plus de quatorze heures de vol depuis Houston.

Le blond acquiesça et il posa la tablette avant de passer ses doigts dans ses longues mèches que l'humidité avait emmêlées puis il suivit Thorin qui sortit de la maison après avoir laissé un petit mot de remerciement pour leur hôte.

— Tu m'expliques pourquoi toi, tous tes vêtements sont secs ?  
— Je les ai mis au sèche-linge.  
— Et tu n'as pas pensé à y mettre les miens ?  
— Si… J'y ai pensé à un moment… Je crois… Mais ça n'a pas aboutit.

Thorin avait tourné le dos à Thranduil, mais il n'eut aucun mal à sentir entre ses omoplates le regard assassin du jeune blond qui manqua de s'étrangler face à cette infamie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de poster avec une journée d'avance !  
(bon, j'ai décidé ça ce matin et je pensais poster à Midi, mais entre les révisions intenses pour les partiels  
et la sieste de 4h que je me suis tapée cette après-midi sans faire exprès, ça arrive plus tard que prévu).

**J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire.  
Je suis consciente que les choses avancent très lentement**,  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que, en tant que lecteurs, vous préférerez :

\- Que j'augmente la taille des chapitres ou bien les délais de parution,  
au risque de rattraper les chapitres en cours d'écriture (j'en suis au 22) et donc d'avoir des temps d'attente plus longs à partir de ce moment.

\- Ou bien on reste comme ça, à un chapitre de 10 à 15 pages par semaine.

**Au prochain épisode :**

Watson s'explique face à son colocataire;  
Eirik se découvre un ange gardien;

** UN GRAND GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS !  
En ce moment, je mène trois projets de front et ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie,  
L'écriture me permets de m'évader et de prendre vraiment du temps pour moi, mais c'est plutôt chronophage et si je parviens à continuer d'y consacrer du temps, c'est surtout parce que je suis motivée par mes reviewers assidus et encouragée par tous les lecteurs qui laissent un mot.**


	12. Chapter 12

— _Ok, moze da prode !  
_— Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?  
— Je n'en sais rien, dans le doute, on va dire qu'il nous laisse passer.

Thorin embraya et passa le barrage policier pour aller vers la Strada Milev. Ils étaient arrivé trop tard, Kili, paniqué à l'idée de laisser Eirik entre les mains de Vladimar, ne les avait pas attendu et avait lancé ses hommes à l'assaut du bâtiment occupé par les terroristes. Théo avait demandé à ses propres hommes de n'intervenir qu'en dernier recours pour ne pas avoir à expliquer sa collaboration avec un groupe de terroristes et ses agents étaient maintenant occupés à suivre la réincarnation de Bolg, qui avait pris la fuite.

La police moldave était arrivée après et était maintenant occupée à sécuriser le périmètre, ils ne purent donner aucune nouvelle aux deux agents américains qui décidèrent d'aller voir par eux-mêmes les bâtiments désaffectés.

— Ils n'y sont plus, c'est certain.  
— Je veux bien te croire, mais nous devons bien commencer à chercher quelque part.  
— A mon avis, ils sont tous déjà loin.  
— Quelle galère…

Thorin soupira et arrêta la voiture au pied de l'immeuble qu'une équipe de policiers était actuellement occupée à fouiller. Un supérieur les aborda en fronçant les sourcils :

— _Gospodo, ovo je mesto zločina , molim vas pustite .  
_— _Sorry, we don't speak moldovan_.  
— _Reporter ?_

Théo répondit à la négative et présenta sa carte à l'agent qui haussa un sourcil suspicieux en les détaillant avant de prendre la parole dans un anglais approximatif :

— La place est interdite. Vous devez partir.  
— Non. Il s'agit du groupe de terroristes qui a attaqué Londres il y a deux jours. Ils ont deux otages avec eux, dont un enfant. Nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Le commissaire moldave fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant les paroles du canadien qui s'était efforcé de parler distinctement malgré son accent français, puis il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il compris enfin l'enjeu de la mission de ses deux interlocuteurs :

— Nous savons pas. Ils se battent, deux heures avant. C'est tout nous savons.  
— Savez vous s'il y a eu des victimes ?  
— Oui, il y a eu. Tout ça, morts.

L'agent leva ses mains pour montrer sept doigts et Thorin ressentit au fond de lui une pointe de panique à l'idée que Kili ou Fili fassent partie des morts.

— J'aimerais étudier les corps des victimes.  
— Ils sont ici.

Le moldave pointa une ambulance du doigt et Thorin le remercia et il sortit de la voiture.

— Raphaël, va faire un tour et essaie de glaner des informations.  
— Je ne suis pas ton chien, fais le toi même si tu n'es pas capable de demander les choses poliment.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Thranduil qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis à sa place et qui contemplait distraitement ses ongles propres.  
Le blond sursauta lorsque la portière passagère s'ouvrit brusquement et que Thorin se pencha sur lui, un sourire dangereux accroché aux lèvres :

— Je ne te préviendrai qu'une seule fois mon grand : ne me donne pas une bonne raison de te renvoyé dans les pattes de Fitzgerald… Lui ou moi… On sera deux à se faire un plaisir de te mater pour insubordination…  
— Tu ne me renverras pas chez Fitzgerald.  
— Ha oui ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
— Parce que tu n'es pas du genre à laisser un autre me démolir à ta place.  
— Je pourrais toujours broyer les miettes.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard poignant de Thorin, incapable de discerner, entre la sincérité ou le jeu, à quel point il était sérieux dans ses paroles. Il décida de ne pas se laisser intimider et il leva fièrement le menton.

— Tu as raison de profiter maintenant… Thorin… Je ne suis engagé avec toi que quelques mois… Tu n'auras plus d'autres occasions de m'avoir ainsi à tes ordres… Et vu que l'autorité de tes galons est la seule chose sur laquelle tu peux compter…

Noblement, il sortit de la voiture sans se soucier de la proximité que cela impliqua vis à vis de Théo qui ne bougea pas et il le frôla pour se diriger vers les bâtiments qui grouillaient de policiers spécialistes.

oOo

— Je t'écoute.

John sursauta lorsque son colocataire s'assit à côté de lui en le sondant de son regard si poignant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander en quoi consistait sa question, mais il avisa le mouchoir ensanglanté qu'il maintenait contre son nez et il soupira lourdement.

— Tu t'es encore fait frapper…  
— Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas de sens de l'humour.  
— Dis plutôt qu'ils ne partagent pas le tien… C'est Finéas Robben qui t'a fait ça ?  
— Ce type a de sérieux problèmes…

John hocha distraitement la tête et soupira à l'évocation du blond. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Thorin s'était lui aussi réincarné à cette époque et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à Londres pour récupérer son frère jumeau, l'ancien médecin nageait dans un état second.

— John ?

Il sursauta et leva les yeux pour capter le regard profond et inquisiteur de Sherlock et il déglutit.

— Vous avez discuté un bon moment, tous les deux, cette après-midi. Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?  
— Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui.

Le brun lança un regard perplexe au plus petit qui commençait à se dire qu'il était temps qu'il avoue deux ou trois petites choses au grand maitre de la déduction avant que ce dernier ne tire des conclusions infondées, mais plus réalistes que la vérité.

— Par contre… Son frère… Je pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les doigts croisés et les yeux plantés sur son colocataire qui cherchait ses mots.  
Le médecin estimait que le plus vraisemblable serait de dire qu'il avait rencontré et Théo pendant la guerre, mais il connaissait Sherlock et il savait que celui-ci tilterait au moindre lapsus. Alors il décida de rester aussi proche de la vérité que possible.

— Il se trouve que… Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Afghanistan, il y a quelques années. Il faisait ses armes en tant qu'officier supérieur et… Et nous avons eu une aventure.

Le flegme blasé dans lequel Sherlock s'était drapé vola un instant en éclat alors qu'il se redressa en écarquillant les yeux et Bilbo lu dans son regard une lueur qu'il ne parvint pas à traduire.

— Tu es sorti avec Théodore Robben ?  
— Je ne suis pas gay ! Ce n'était qu'un-  
— Si, tu l'es, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'y a t-il eu entre vous ?

John haussa un sourcil, mais décida de ne pas argumenter. Après tout, depuis qu'il vivait en colocation avec Sherlock, il avait tellement asséné qu'il n'était pas gay qu'il avait fini par persuader tout le monde du contraire. Et comment maintenir une telle chose avec ce qu'il était en train de dévoiler ?

— Ca n'a duré que le temps du service et… La rupture a été brutale. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il… va plutôt bien, du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le revoir.  
— Tu en as envie ?  
— Bien sûr ! J'ai l'ai sincèrement aimé, mais les choses ont… changé.

John avait marqué une pause en remarquant, une nouvelle fois, cette lueur étrange dans le regard de Holmes qui se leva en attrapant son violon qu'il accorda distraitement.

— Il ne se rappelle pas de toi.  
— Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?  
— J'étais là quand il a donné ses ordres à ses hommes. Il était concentré sur Eirik, mais il t'a totalement oblitéré… Ton sort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
— Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi m'annonces-tu une chose pareille avec autant de désinvolture?  
— Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches, avant de te faire des idées quant à d'hypothétiques retrouvailles...  
— Veux-tu me faire du mal ?

John était parfaitement conscient que jamais Théo n'aurait pu assimiler le nom John Watson avec Bilbo Sacquet, c'est pourquoi la révélation du brun le laissa de marbre. Mais les réactions de Sherlock étaient étranges, il se sentait propulsé plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque le détective, après deux ans d'absence post-mortem, avait refait surface pour trouver Mary accrochée à son bras.

— Bien sur que non. Au contraire. Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tourné la page, lui aussi se débrouille très bien sans toi, surtout depuis qu'on lui a assigné un nouveau collègue... Et puis tu as toi-même dit que les choses avaient changé...  
— Tu es jaloux ?

L'ancien médecin n'était peut-être pas une flèche en déduction, mais il y avait certaines choses qui étaient suffisamment éloquentes pour ne pas passer inaperçues. Sherlock, qui avait entamé un air tzigane au violon, manqua une note, mais reprit son morceau, plus doucement, après lui avoir envoyé un regard faussement outré. John remarqua de quelle manière ses épaules se raidirent et il en fut interloqué un instant, mais le brun enchaina :

— Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je souhaite simplement t'éviter une nouvelle déception amoureuse…  
— Ce n'était pas une déception amoureuse, Mary était-  
— Je ne parle pas de Mary. Je viens d'évoquer une déception amoureuse, pas un mariage. Théo t'a fait plus de mal que la mort de ton épouse.  
— Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

Sherlock cessa de jouer et éloigna l'archer de l'instrument avant de se tourner vers son colocataire, droit et impeccable.

— Théo Robben… Un nom que tu n'as jamais évoqué, jamais, nulle part… Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, tu enchainais les conquêtes féminine en certifiant que tu n'étais pas gay à qui voulait bien l'entendre et, maintenant que tu entends à nouveau parler de lui, tu t'enfermes dans le silence après avoir passé trois heures à discuter avec son frère… Sans parler du fait que le type en question a une belle gueule d'enfoiré, égoïste et arrogant… Il ne peut que t'avoir fait du mal.  
— Tiens, j'en connais un autre comme ça…  
— Non. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis pire.

Une discrète moue boudeuse ourlant ses lèvres, Sherlock recommença à jouer du violon et tourna le dos à un John éberlué qui se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de subir ce que l'on appelait communément une crise de jalousie de la part de son colocataire. Incertain quant à la conduite à tenir, il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, attrapant son manteau au passage. Passant la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le détective qui jouait face à la fenêtre et il ouvrit la bouche, mais sans savoir quoi dire, alors il se retourna et s'arrêta en haut des marches pour souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Le jour où tu cesseras de considérer l'amour comme un inconvénient… Saches que…

Il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus et il resta silencieux, avant de reprendre plus sèchement :

— Bref, bonne soirée.

Sherlock ne broncha pas et il continua à jouer jusqu'au moment où il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis il continua, sans vraiment avoir conscience du temps qui passait.

oOo

— Ha, Salaï, c'est un sacré butin que tu nous as offert là !  
— _Papa, _sans ton aide, jamais je n'y serai parvenu.  
— Allons, tu es un véritable leader, tu as ça dans le sang, Salaï ! Je suis fier de t'avoir élevé.

Salaï haussa les épaules et laissa le _padre _lui offrir une accolade mielleuse. Ils se trouvaient sur le tarmac d'une petite piste non loin de Tiraspol et les deux mafieux supervisaient le chargement des caisses d'armes et de munitions que les hommes de Kili montaient dans l'avion privé du plus vieux. Ce dernier était venu avec ses meilleurs hommes en soutien pour son fils adoptif qu'il avait beau trahir très régulièrement, il restait incapable de le laisser totalement seul face au danger. Bolg et ses hommes avaient donc été submergés par l'esprit tactique du vieux mafieux conjugué à la détermination implacable de Salaï.

Vladimar avait été contraint de fuir, laissant sur place une quantité phénoménale d'armes de pointe, quelques liasses de billets verts et une petite dizaine de très jeunes femmes, destinées à alimenter les immondes trafics d'êtres humains à travers l'Europe et Kili ne chercha pas à savoir si les mafieux comptaient les ramener en Italie elles aussi ou bien s'ils les laissaient sur place.

— Alors, tu es certain que tu ne veux rien en échange ? Ce n'était qu'une histoire de vengeance ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tout ce que je veux, c'est le gamin blond. Tout le reste, je te le laisse.  
— Salaï… Il est bien mignon, ce petit viking, mais il ne vaut pas la victoire que tu viens de nous donner…  
— Ho que si, bien plus même…  
— … Donc, en dédommagement de notre petite mésaventure avec ces russes, il y a quelques jours, qui sera rapidement oublié, je l'espère…  
— Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, _papa.  
— … _Et en récompense pour ce coup d'éclat, je te propose de récupérer le casino de Milan. J'y ai fait rajouter une piscine au sous-sol, elle sera bientôt terminée.  
— En si peu de temps ?  
— Les travailleurs polonais mettent beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage s'ils sont bien encouragés.

Le _padre _lui envoya un clin d'œil cruel et il avança vers l'avion pour donner quelques ordres et hâter l'opération.  
Kili fourra nerveusement les mains dans les poches et il expulsa un souffle lourd avant de faire demi-tour. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler Thorin, mais il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur. Il savait que ce dernier avait atterri en Moldavie, mais il ignorait où et quand et il se doutait bien que Théo n'allait pas apprécier de cavaler derrière lui à travers toute l'Europe indéfiniment.

Il pénétra dans un petit bâtiment précaire qui jouxtait la piste et il congédia les deux hommes armés qui montaient la garde devant une porte.

— Il s'est calmé ?

Les hommes haussèrent les épaules dans une réponse plutôt négative avant de sortir du bâtiment et Kili souffla profondément avant de déverrouiller la porte pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce meublée au minimum.  
Un feulement furieux l'accueillit et il présenta ses paumes vides.

— _Calmati__, ti __dire__nulla di male.__  
— __Ég__banna__þér að__nálgast__ !_

Déboussolé par les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre, blessé par les mauvais traitement de Vladimar et profondément terrorisé parce qu'il adviendra de lui dans un futur proche alors qu'il était aux mains d'une bande d'assassins italiens sans comprendre pourquoi, Eirik se mit en garde, montrant au mafieux qu'il ne se laissera pas faire sans opposer la moindre défense, dusse-t-elle se montrer veine. Et Kili n'en menait pas large, nerveux, il passa sa main dans les cheveux, maudissant la barrière de la langue qui continuait de les séparer alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras. Mais s'il était à l'aise en français, c'était une autre histoire en anglais.

_— I don't want to hurt you, Eirik.  
— Go away. _

S'il y avait bien un facteur auquel il n'avait pas pensé, c'était celui-là : Fili le craignait et non sans raison. Il avait vu Kili abattre de sang froid les trois terroristes qui le gardaient. Il l'avait vu orchestrer la mise à sac du repaire de Bolg et ordonner la mort de tout homme qui se dresserait face à eux, sans frémir un seul instant.

_— Please… Eirik, listen to me._

Il soupira une nouvelle fois face au regard intense de celui qu'il considérait, quoiqu'il arrive, comme son frère et constater que celui-ci le regardait comme un monstre, rien d'autre, lui vrilla le ventre avec une brutalité douloureuse.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il écarta un pan de sa veste sombre pour en sortir un revolver. Eirik se crispa et une étincelle angoissée traversa ses yeux avant que ceux-ci ne s'écarquillent sous l'incompréhension lorsque, après avoir vérifier qu'il soit bien chargé, Kili lui tendit en accrochant son regard :

— _I want you to trust me. Please. _Fais-moi confiance._  
— Who are you ?  
— Kili. I'm sorry. I wanted to… _délivrer_… hem, deliver, you. Earlier.  
__— Why ?_

Les sourcils froncés,Fili s'approcha doucement du brun et lui prit timidement l'arme des mains avant de reculer rapidement, mais Salaï lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour le garder prêt de lui, tachant de se montrer le plus doux possible.

Le plus jeune sursauta, mais il n'essaya pas à se débattre et il le dévisagea intensément, cherchant à trouver une explication dans son regard tellement expressif. Ils s'étudièrent longuement et Kili fut bouleversé de le voir si jeune.

L'italien avait au moins sept ans de plus que l'islandais, l'écart était donc plus grand dans cette vie que dans la première et, cette fois-ci, Kili était le plus vieux. Il déglutit et fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher du blond qui se raidit.

— _You are hurt._

Délicatement, il passa un doigt léger sur la pulpe des lèvres, qu'un coup avait ouvert, pour en retirer le sang séché qui avait perlé, puis il frôla du bout des doigts sa pommette abimé, faisant tressaillir le plus petit qui chassa sèchement sa main.

— _I'm fine._

Kili le lâcha à contrecœur et le laissa s'éloigner de lui, cherchant les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, lui demander de quoi il avait besoin ou simplement ce qu'il voulait. Pour lui, il était prêt à tout, tant que le blond ne lui demandait pas de disparaître de sa vie.  
Il entendit sur le tarmac l'avion du _padre _décoller et il vit Fili froncer les sourcils, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Le blond avait une arme et, maintenant, l'italien était seul avec lui, il pouvait le tuer et retrouver sa liberté.  
Kili devina son cheminement de pensée et il déglutit. Il connaissait son frère, il savait qu'il ne tuerait qu'en dernier recourt, mais après tous ces évènements, son enlèvement, sa captivité, la violence de ses tortionnaires, puis l'intervention de Kili… Il vit dans le regard du blond que ce dernier se sentait acculé.

Mais Eirik soupira et posa son arme sur la table branlante de la salle avant de lever les yeux vers le brun, lui demandant doucement de le laisser partir en s'exprimant avec un vocabulaire simple :

— _All I want is that you let me go.  
— No… __That, I can't.  
— Why ?_

Kili soupira et passa ses doigts dans sa crinière, de moins en moins à l'aise.

— _Do you… Do you know why they… did that, to you ?_

Il n'était pas certain de son élocution, mais il voulait savoir si Bolg ou Azog avaient évoqué la réincarnation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si Eirik était conscient que son esprit avait déjà vécu une vie avant celle-ci. Mais son manque de vocabulaire lui faisait défaut et il se savait bien incapable d'expliquer une chose pareille.

— _Sorry, __but they did __not __bother to __draw me a picture__._

Kili haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre la phrase de l'islandais agacé qui avait parlé trop vite.  
Mais, à l'intonation, il sût que Fili lui faisait comprendre que sa question était stupide et voir son frère le considérer comme un étranger nuisible lui fit mal. Il voulut reprendre la parole, mais un crissement de pneu sur le tarmac les fit sursauter tous les deux. Salaï récupéra son revolver avant de faire un signe au blond de rester derrière lui et ils sortirent du bâtiment.  
Kili poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Théo descendre de la voiture et le regard ténébreux du canadien s'illumina lorsqu'il avisa ses deux neveux, sains et saufs.

Il s'approcha de Kili qui rangea son arme et il lui empoigna la nuque, emprisonnant son regard dans le sien pour lui asséner en français :

— Ne refais plus jamais ça.  
— Promis.

Le plus vieux le lâcha ensuite et il se tourna vers Eirik, dont les traits tirés ne pouvaient pas gommer la force de son regard, quoique totalement déboussolé, et Thorin se sentit fondre tant sa ressemblance avec Fili était frappante.  
Il avait trop souvent vu, dans ses cauchemars les plus terribles, ce dernier regard, si poignant, que son premier héritier lui avait envoyé, juste avant que la lame d'Azog ne perce sa poitrine, et il dut bander toute sa volonté pour se contenir et ne pas étreindre de l'islandais, comme il crevait d'envie de faire, enfin.  
Théo avait eu son frère au téléphone un peu plus tôt et celui-ci lui avait fait savoir que leur neveu, aux dernières nouvelles, ne se souvenait pas de sa première vie. Comment Finn pouvait savoir une chose pareille restait un mystère pour Thorin, mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour l'instant. Sortant sa carte et cachant sa fébrilité, il se présenta en anglais, parlant avec douceur :

— Bonjour Eirik, je m'appelle Théodore Robben. Je travaille dans la lutte anti-terroriste internationale. Un avion nous attend à Chisinau pour nous ramener à Londres.  
— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été capturé par ces types. Il y avait un enfant et un homme avec moi.

Le visage de Théo resta impassible, pourtant, au fond de lui, son cœur manqua un battement : Fili lui était rendu à l'identique, droit et noble, d'abord concerné par les autres avant de se soucier de lui.

— M. Watson a été libéré la nuit dernière. Lucien Tomson était à Tiraspol, avec toi. Les autorités locales l'ont retrouvé dans les bâtiments que la mafia italienne a si gentiment nettoyés…

Kili regarda ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de son oncle, même s'il ne comprenait pas tous les mots, il parvenait à suivre la conversation et le ton portait un certain reproche qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Nous allons le ramener avec nous une fois qu'il aura passé les tests de santé à l'hôpital.  
— Que va-t-il advenir de moi ?  
— Tu resteras sous protection. Tant que Vladimar ou Azog resteront libre de leurs mouvements, toi et tes proches seront menacés. Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie.  
— Laquelle ? Ma vie vient d'être réduite en miette.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il t'aidera à la reconstruire.

Eirik fronça les sourcils en accrochant une nouvelle fois le regard de Salaï qui faisait un effort pour suivre la conversation et qui acquiesça aux mots de Théo.

— Qui est cet homme ?  
— Ton nouvel ange gardien, tu peux avoir pleine confiance en lui.

L'attitude et l'assurance de Théo rassurèrent légèrement Eirik qui commençait à croire que le cauchemar était fini. Il lança un nouveau regard à l'italien qui lui sourit gentiment et il se sentit profondément réchauffé par ce sourire effronté qu'il trouva charmant et qui souleva un écho au fond de lui, le déstabilisant.

oOo

— Tu fais comme tu veux. Ils ont retrouvé tout le monde, il n'y a plus rien à faire en Moldavie. Soit tu retournes au Texas pour retrouver ta chère et tendre, soit tu me rejoins à Londres, ils ne vont pas tarder à prendre un vol pour revenir.  
— Je vais venir à Londres, au moins pour voir Fili, je repartirai certainement au Texas après.  
— Ok. Moi je suis coincé dans leur commissariat, ils me considèrent comme un terroriste et ils ne veulent pas me laisser sans surveillance... J'attends des nouvelles de Théo, de toute manière. Il n'a plus son portable et moi je n'en ai toujours pas récupéré, c'est galère pour la communication.  
— Très bien. Tiens moi au courant et sois sage, ils vont vite comprendre qu'un glandu comme toi n'a rien à foutre dans une organisation terroriste, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Oui, oui…

Frérin raccrocha au nez de Dwalin et il tendit le téléphone à la femme qui le lui avait gentiment prêté.

— Merci, Molly. Les aliens ne sont plus là ?  
— Non… Mycroft avait un appel à passer et Sherlock n'est pas revenu après que vous l'ayez frappé une deuxième fois.

Le blond nota sans mal le reproche qui fit vibrer la voie de la légiste et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant nerveusement.

— Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, c'est lui qui m'a cherché…  
— Oui. Il a tendance à attirer l'antipathie des gens… Mais les anglais ne sont pas aussi prompts que les canadiens à en venir aux mains, il n'a pas l'habitude.  
— Les anglais ne sont pas aussi prompts que les canadiens, c'est tout.  
— Bien sûr que si, il faut juste savoir les prendre dans le bon sens.

Finn haussa un sourcil et, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du double sens de sa phrase, la légiste eut un hoquet catastrophé et plaça ses mains devant la bouche en rougissant d'embarras.

— Pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Le blond lui envoya un sourire séduisant et il la regarda dans les yeux, achevant de l'embarrasser :

— Si tu veux, nous pouvons discuter de cela autour d'un café.

oOo

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu** !  
Encore merci à tous les reviewers !

**Au prochain épisode :**

_Petit chapitre de transition : la pression retombe._

Toutefois, vous aurez :

Théo et Raphaël : bourreaux d'enfant;  
Billie ou Jayden, qui aura le dernier mot ?  
Raphaël fait face à Thranduil.

Les dialogues entre Kili et Fili sont, dans ce chapitre, en anglais, mais j'ai essayé de les rendre le plus simple possible.  
J'avais tenté de les mettre en français, mais je trouve ça rend mieux en anglais.  
Dans les chapitres suivants, dès que les discutions deviennent plus complexes ou plus longues, je traduis systématiquement en français.


	13. Chapter 13

oOo

— Cette dose peut le tuer, vous êtes totalement inconscients !  
— Calme toi, Fi- Eirik, il va simplement dormir jusqu'à la fin du voyage et, crois-moi, c'est une bonne chose.

Derrière Théo, Raphaël et Salaï acquiescèrent vigoureusement aux mots de l'agent canadien qui ramassa Lucien, profondément endormi, ou plutôt, assommé par la dose de tranquillisant que venait de lui injecter le brun, pour l'installer dans un canapé du jet.

Choqué par les évènements, Smaug s'était, au début, montré parfaitement coopérant, parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Thorin ou Thranduil, deux des ennemis qui avaient précipité sa chute. Puis, peu après le décollage, il avait commencé à regarder Théo d'un œil de plus en plus tranchant et, sans prévenir, il lui avait sauté à la gorge en lui disant que sa sale race allait périr dans les flammes.

Bien entendu, l'enfant avait été maitrisé très rapidement et Théo lui avait injecté une première dose de tranquillisant qui l'avait tenu presque tranquille pendant une demi-heure au moins.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Smaug a été réincarné lui aussi… Nous devons prendre des mesures dès maintenant, il risque de devenir un danger.

Thranduil avait parlé en français pour ne pas être compris d'Eirik qui les considérait maintenant comme des bourreaux d'enfants irréfléchis et Kili hocha la tête pour acquiescer à ses mots. Mais Thorin répondit en faisant la moue.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. Son cœur est maintenant humain, il restera sans doute cruel et ombrageux, mais pas seulement. Nous devons d'abord faire en sorte que ses souvenirs ne le rendent pas fou.  
— Il l'est déjà.  
— Ca aurait pu être pire… Au moins, il est conscient qu'il n'a plus d'ailes et qu'il ne crache pas de feu… Ce sera un cas très intéressant pour mon grand frère, je pense.  
— Je vois… Donc on oublie qu'il a anéanti ton peuple et qu'il est la cause de beaucoup des malheurs que tu as jadis vécu…  
— Tu es jaloux ?  
— De cette larve ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
— Non… Du fait que j'éprouve plus de compassion pour lui que pour toi…

Théo envoya un sourire narquois à Raphaël qui grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ta gueule, connard, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta compassion mal placée !  
— Le dit pas sur ce ton là, tu vas finir par me persuader du contraire.

Une vague de fureur fit frémir Thranduil et le blond, fulminant, fit volte face pour partir s'installer sur un siège, irrité par le rire de Thorin et il ne vit pas l'étrange regard qui suivit ses pas.  
Le grand brun l'observa un instant avant de se reprendre, troubler d'admettre qu'il appréciait bien plus que de raison voir le caractère de Thranduil enflammer le regard pourtant innocent de Raphaël dès qu'il se permettait une remarque du genre.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Kili s'excuser brièvement envers d'Eirik avant de se rendre auprès de l'elfe réincarné. Mais, n'ayant aucune raison d'interférer, il se détourna d'eux et profita d'avoir la réincarnation de Fili seule pour discuter avec lui.

oOo

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Pas intimidé par le ton tranchant de l'agent américain, le mafieux s'assit en face de lui en le dévisageant durement. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard et, encore une fois, Raphaël fut horripilé de constater que cet homme, qu'il reconnaissait comme le plus jeune neveux de Thorin, était non seulement plus âgé que lui de plusieurs années, mais, en plus, le rapport de force était, encore une fois, incomparable.

Lui, jeune héritier et agent sans autorité, était face à un mafieux implacable et avisé, qui possédait une force de frappe non négligeable et, certainement, des richesses qui dépassaient l'entendement.  
Salaï sembla suivre le cheminement de ses pensée, car il lui envoya un arrogant sourire victorieux qui amena Raphaël à grincer des dents.  
Mais, très vite, Kili redevint sérieux :

— J'ai une information qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
— En quoi ?  
— Elle concerne une certaine capitaine de la garde qui était à ton service…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il ne possédait pas la totalité de ses souvenirs et il ne parvint pas à se rappeler de l'identité de son dernier capitaine de la garde. Salaï soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

— Elle s'appelait Tauriel. Elle s'est réincarnée elle aussi. Belle rousse avec un caractère enflammé… Elle vit à Rome en ce moment, elle est conservatrice d'un musée assez renommé et elle m'a plusieurs fois parlé de ses rêves, qui concernent la Terre du Milieu. Mais elle ne les comprend pas, et-  
— Tais-toi.

Kili se tut subitement, parce que les mots de Raphaël n'avaient pas claqué de manière implacable, mais, au contraire, ils avaient été suppliés du bout des lèvres. Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le plus jeune avait considérablement pâli et qu'il avait le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés.

— _Ché_… Que se passe t-il ?  
— Elle… Elle est morte le même jour que moi… Elle… Elle se battait à mes côtés… Je l'ai vue tomber… C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vue…

Raphaël essaya d'inspirer à fond pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais c'était trop tard. Avec une brutalité innommable, le souvenir de sa mort le heurta de plein fouet et il gémit en se recroquevillant, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur que son corps ressentit en se rappelant du coup qui l'avait terrassé.

Ca s'était passé lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, le jour même de la bataille des champs du Pelennor, pendant que les hommes libres combattaient aux portes de Minas-Tirith, les elfes de la Forêt Noire, les humains de Dale et les nains d'Erebor avaient fait front côte à côte, une dernière fois, contre les armées que le Mordor avait envoyées au Nord.

Ils avaient repoussé l'ennemi avec une aisance déconcertante, tout simplement parce les orcs avaient scindé leurs forces et plusieurs patrouilles avaient profités de la diversion pour se répandre dans les différents royaumes.  
Lorsque Thranduil s'en était retourné dans son palais, victorieux mais épuisé, il avait immédiatement sentit le piège, mais c'était trop tard : Vert-Bois était envahi.

— Heu… Thorin… Je crois qu'on a un problème.

Théo, qui discutait avec Eirik, n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu le murmure de Kili qui s'était approché de Raphaël pour l'aider à garder ses repères, comme Théo l'avait fait pour lui quelques jours plus tôt. Le mafieux avait eu le reflexe d'empoigner la nuque du jeune homme d'une main ferme tout en lui parlant calmement.  
Malgré son souffle haché, Raphaël n'hésita pas à presser de toutes ses forces la main que l'italien lui proposa et il gémit une nouvelle fois, retenant un hurlement poignant, lorsqu'il sentit, transperçant son corps, une lame mortelle s'insérer brutalement dans son omoplate, fouillant la chaire à la recherche du cœur.

— Pousse-toi.

Bousculant Kili sans s'excuser, Théo se mit face à Raphaël et il prit son visage blême en coupe, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ecoute moi, Raphaël, c'est du passé. Ce que tu es en train de vivre se déroule uniquement dans ta tête.  
— Ca fait tellement mal…  
— Ce n'est pas réel.

Raphaël serra les dents en grimaçant de douleur et il tressaillit lorsqu'une main douce engloba sa joue pour la caresser.

— Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, Raphaël, tu es fort, ne les laisses pas te détruire une deuxième fois, oblitère la douleur, elle ne doit pas te ronger.

Mais Raphaël avait l'impression que son esprit était haché menu. La douleur dans son dos et son abdomen semblait avoir détruit le cadre de ses pensées et une multitude de souvenirs oubliés émergèrent en lui, le submergeant.

Ses premiers cours de harpe avec sa mère, la charge contre l'engeance d'Ungoliath lorsqu'il était encore sous les ordres de Dior, toutes ces batailles dont les causes étaient oubliées, ces chants à la gloire d'anciennes divinités… et, supplantant sa mémoire troublée, un regard plus bleu qu'un ciel d'été.  
Mais, comme l'avait prédit Théo, son esprit humain n'avait pas la force de contenir une telle marée d'informations et Raphaël eut l'impression que tout en lui se déchirait.

_— Ho Gosh… Thorin, help me._ _Please._**  
**  
Le grand brun haussa un sourcil, à l'instar de Kili et ils échangèrent un regard très bref avant que le plus grand ne fasse signe à l'italien de les laisser seuls et Salaï repartit au fond du jet pour rejoindre Eirik.  
L'attention de Théo revint ensuite sur Thranduil, qui avait fermé les paupières pour contenir ses larmes et il déglutit discrètement, troublé par le spectacle du jeune homme, pourtant si fier, qui se consumait sous ses yeux.

— Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Raphaël, tu dois surmonter ça tout seul.

Le blond serra les dents, prêt à supplier le plus vieux pour que cela cesse. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver là : il sentit soudainement un poids prendre place de part et d'autre de ses jambes alors que Thorin s'agenouillait sur le fauteuil, au dessus de lui, et les mains revinrent s'emparer de son visage. Un souffle chaud échoua sur son visage, attestant la proximité de celui de Théo, et le plus jeune se sentir frémir.

— Ouvre les yeux, Raphaël, regarde-moi.

Le blond obéit et il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le regard hypnotisant de Théo le happa.

— Aucun instant de ces vingt dernières années, celles qui appartiennent à Raphaël, ne doit disparaître dans les souvenirs de Thranduil… Parle-moi de ta famille.  
— J'ai… Un fils- Non. Une sœur.  
— Donne moi son nom.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de se rappeler du nom de son ainée.

Le souffle de Théo eut un accro, puis, sans réfléchir, il se pencha en avant, pressant la nuque de Raphaël pour l'attirer à lui. Les lèvres du blond étaient déjà entrouvertes lorsqu'il posa les siennes dessus et la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elles étaient bien plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le baiser fut bref, mais les sensations qu'il souleva eurent le mérite de rappeler à Thranduil que son corps était bien vivant, qu'il était concret et tangible.

— Ne fais pas ça, Raphaël, ne devient pas comme eux, comme les patients de mon frère... Si tu commences à t'égarer maintenant, tu seras perdu pour de bon entre deux réalités incompatibles.  
— Ne me laisses pas…

Il avait agrippé la tunique de Thorin, agenouillé au-dessus de ses genoux, qui serra les lèvres en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

— Raphaël… Sur ce terrain, tu ne peux compter que sur toi. Tu as beau être plus jeune, ton esprit est bien plus fort que celui des elfes communs qui demandent l'aide de mon frère. Accepte la douleur mais ne la laisse pas t'anéantir…

Tout en parlant, Théo avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune qui tremblait imperceptiblement. Raphaël se laissa faire et il ne se débattit même pas lorsque le brun lui retira le vêtement pour sonder son torse.

Mais, comme toutes les fois où il avait discrètement tenté de chercher la marque qui trahissait l'endroit où le coup mortel l'avait frappé, il ne trouva rien et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se redressa, soulevant Raphaël avec lui.  
Délicatement, il le fit tourner pour étudier son dos et il poussa un soupir lourd, agacé envers lui même de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.  
Pourtant, c'était évident que, pour venir à bout d'un adversaire tel que Thranduil, la loyauté était un net désavantage et la sournoiserie était l'arme la plus efficace pour le mettre à terre.  
Avec douceur, il passa ses doigts juste sous l'omoplate gauche, noircie par une discrète marque de naissance et il ne fut pas surpris de sentir, sous sa paume, la peau brûler d'une chaleur anormale et le blond sursauta.

— Ca fait trop mal ! Retire ta main !  
— C'est dans ta tête, Raphaël, ton corps n'a aucune séquelle, tu vas parfaitement bien.

Le plus jeune déglutit et il se focalisa sur les paroles de Thorin qui le fit asseoir une nouvelle fois tout en caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

— Tu m'entends ? Ce ne sont que des souvenirs qui cherchent à se faire une place. Tu dois faire le tri, ne conserver que les plus récents et faire le deuil de ta vie passée. Concentre-toi sur ta sœur, sur tes études, tes amis… Moi…

Raphaël inspira et, lorsque les lèvres de Thorin revinrent sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le baiser, plongeant ses doigts dans la crinière sombre pour le maintenir contre lui.  
Thorin embrassa ses lèvres avec dévotion en se demandant sincèrement ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Encore, s'il n'y avait que le baiser, il pourrait très facilement admettre que le jeune homme était franchement attrayant et qu'il avait succombé à un simple désir spontané, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.  
Le brun ne voulait tout simplement pas que Raphaël devienne fou, à l'instar de tant de réincarnations elfes égarées qui n'auraient pas dues se souvenir de certaines choses. Il trouvait l'idée inacceptable, surtout maintenant que le plus jeune répondait désespérément à son baiser.

Prenant appui sur le canapé, sa main toujours plaquée sur la marque dans son dos, il se pressa contre le blond qui se cambra sensiblement, lui offrant ses lèvres. Fuyant les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, Raphaël se noya dans le baiser, cherchant à se concentrer sur les sensations de son corps et non sur la tourmente de son esprit.  
Puis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se sépara de Théo, un éclat surpris dansant dans ses pupilles.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?  
— Il me restait une dose d'anesthésiante que je comptais injecter à Lucien s'il venait à se réveiller avant la fin du voyage, mais tu en as plus besoin que lui.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, le plus grand retira la seringue qu'il avait plantée dans son épaule et il regarda de quel manière ses yeux si profonds se ternirent, jusqu'à perdre l'éclat bouleversé qui le troublait, juste avant que les paupières ne se ferment.

— Non… Ne me laisse pas… Seul face à ça…  
— Ne crains rien. Ce genre de sommeil artificiel ne laisse pas de place aux songes… Ca permettra à ton esprit de se reconstruire avec seulement tes souvenirs les plus essentiels sans être parasité par le reste…

Mais Thranduil s'était endormi avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Thorin qui l'observa intensément, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le premier baiser, à la rigueur, était excusable, dans le sens où il n'avait pas duré très longtemps et avait presque été accidentel, mais Théo avait trop apprécié la chose pour que ce soit anodin, ce qui expliquait le deuxième.  
Mais, ce qui troublait le brun au point de ne pas ressentir l'envie de laisser Raphaël où il était et passer à autre chose, c'était la manière dont le plus jeune l'avait pratiquement supplié de lui venir en aide.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Thranduil n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille envers Thorin, envers personne, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa fierté inébranlable, mais aussi parce que le grand seigneur de Mirkwood, intouchable et sans faille, ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation de faiblesse face à quiconque, pas même devant l'orc qui lui avait arraché la vie.

Raphaël avait beau posséder son caractère, sa force et son esprit acéré, il restait un gamin humain, certes, avec un beau potentiel et un futur radieux qui se profilait, mais le seigneur elfe majestueux n'était plus, restait à la place un riche héritier ombrageux et, surtout, seul. Et Thorin commençait peu à peu à faire la différence entre les deux.

Et s'il avait cordialement été insupporté par le premier, il sentait que les choses n'en allaient pas de même pour le deuxième.

oOo

Le doux vent chaud qui l'engloba sereinement sécha les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et Billie garda les yeux grands ouverts, perdant son regard dans l'immensité de la plaine qui lui faisait face.  
La journée, non, ces derniers jours, avaient été somptueux. Les quelques heures qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Dwalin, les émouvantes retrouvailles avec ses parents alors que son père était sorti de l'hôpital le jour même, elle s'était crue dans un rêve.

Et, malgré leur incompréhension face à sa rupture avec Ethan, ses parents n'avaient pas chercher à la convaincre que c'était une erreur et Pa' Jamison s'était contenté de lui demander si elle voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'il lui lègue tout de même son cheptel, dans la mesure où Billie n'était absolument pas intéressée et qu'Ethan était la personne la plus compétente pour ça. Elle avait répondu à la négation, puis Ma' Jamison était arrivée avec sa fameuse tarte au pomme encore fumante, secrètement heureuse de cette rupture, car elle imaginait naïvement que sa petite fille allait, donc, passer plus de temps chez eux.

Billie ne s'était pas couchée tard, épuisée, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil très rapidement, pour se réveiller moins de deux heures plus tard, couverte de sueur et hurlant sa terreur à pleins poumons, son cœur battant au rythme des tambours qui avaient résonné juste avant qu'Ori ne perde la vie, piégée dans les salles de la Moria.

Elle avait si bien dormi, ces dernières nuits, protégée par les bras de Dwalin, qu'elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde que le retour de l'intégralité de ses souvenirs amènerait avec lui les images les plus cauchemardesques. Des créatures sans pitiés, des gobelins hideux et déformés, les flammes du dragon et, surtout, les batailles, la chute de ses amis, Fili, Kili, son roi… Celle de Balïn ensuite… Les agressions des autres nains lors de sa vie à Erebor, puis durant la quête de la Moria, les colères de Dwalin, ses propres remords, acides et insidieux… Puis, plus récents, plus réels : la promesse, sans ambiguïté, qu'elle avait lu dans le regard cruel de cet homme à qui elle avait cassé le nez, sa rencontre avec Azog, la mort de sa jument et la chute de son père…

Piégée dans ses cauchemars, elle avait cherché à se débattre lorsque sa mère avait tenté de lui venir en aide, alarmée par ses hurlements, puis elle avait réussi à s'en extirper et, à bout de souffle, elle s'était assise sur son lit et, du bout des lèvres, elle avait promis à Ma' Jamison que c'était passé, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Puis Billie était sortie prendre l'air et, assise sur le banc que son père avait construit pour sa mère, face au désert, elle avait laissé les larmes couler, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

Et, lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin le contrôle de ses doigts, elle sortit le Smartphone que Jayden lui avait confié pour écrire un message court :

« _S'il te plait, appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Ori »_

Elle compta rapidement sur ses doigts et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il était entre quatre et cinq heures du matin sur les fuseaux européens. Si Dwalin n'était pas occupé à courir derrière les terroristes, il était certainement en train de dormir. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son portable ne vibre.

— Billie, que se passe t-il ?

Elle inspira profondément, une vague de soulagement l'étreignit en entendant la voix du plus vieux.

— Je… Je ne peux plus dormir, Dwalin. Je n'y arrive pas… Je n'avais encore jamais fait des cauchemars d'une telle intensité… Je… J'avais l'impression d'être… De retour là-bas… C'est terrible… Je n'arrive pas à y faire face.

Dwalin ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle compris qu'il cherchait ses mots et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, que pouvait-il faire pour elle ? Dépité, elle sentit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue et elle la chassa sèchement.

— Ori, est-ce que tu te rappelles de notre première fois ? C'était le jour de Durin de l'an 2939… La plus grande fête jamais organisée aux Montagnes Bleues…  
— Comment l'oublier, ce fut l'un des plus beau moment de cette vie… Cela faisait des années, que j'attendais ma chance auprès de toi… Tu me repoussais à chaque fois en prétextant que je n'étais pas à ton goût…  
— Tu étais tellement jeune, encore un gamin, que voulais-tu que je fasse de toi ?  
— Heureusement pour moi que l'alcool t'avait fait oublier mon âge… Jusqu'au lendemain où tu m'as tout simplement mis à la porte en me promettant que ça ne se reproduira pas, que c'était un dérapage et qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

Se sentant agréablement réchauffée par la diversion de Dwalin, elle sentit la tension dans son corps disparaître peu à peu et elle parvint même à sourire doucement au souvenir. Il continua sur le ton de la discussion, amenant son sourire à s'agrandir un peu plus.

— La deuxième fois était meilleure.  
— Ho oui… Tu n'étais pas bourré et je n'étais plus vierge… et, surtout, cette fois-ci, l'initiative était venue de toi, après ces longs mois qui étaient passés sans que tu ne m'accordes le moindre regard…  
— Tu étais rentré dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à te faire sortir, alors quand je t'ai vu, partir seul vers ces bibliothèques oubliées de Nogrod, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'accompagner.

Ce souvenir la fit légèrement rougir et elle resta silencieuse, soulagée de constater qu'évoquer ça avec lui avait chassé la peur qui l'étreignait. Elle soupira doucement avant de parler, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— As-tu des nouvelles de Kili et Fili ?  
— Oui. Tout s'est arrangé, ils volent pour l'Angleterre maintenant, ils y seront dans quelques heures.  
— Tu es où, toi ?  
— Je viens d'atterrir à Londres. Je suis dans le même hôtel que Frérin.  
— Tu comptes rester encore longtemps en Europe ?

Elle se mordit rapidement la lèvre, gênée de se montrer si empressée et elle ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton peiné :

— Azog et ses hommes n'ont pas encore été arrêtés et, même s'il ne le dit pas, Théo est conscient qu'il n'a plus les moyens nécessaires pour le contrer. Au début, il avait l'appui de son organisation, mais, malheureusement, les moyens d'Azog semblent avoir dépassés les siens en très peu de temps et il commence à prendre le dessus sur Théo…  
— Je vois… Même dans cette vie, tu lui restes aveuglément loyal…  
— Ori… Je ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser seul, il est en danger… Je te promets que je reviendrai dès que possible.  
— Il n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide.

Un court silence lui répondit d'abord et, avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle comprit qu'il s'était mépris sur ses mots.

— Laisse moi deux jours, je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il aille bien, puis je reviens te v-  
— Non. Ce n'est pas de moi que je parle. Toi aussi tu… Laisses-moi te rejoindre, je sais que je peux me rendre utile.  
— Billie… Tu as déjà rencontré les hommes d'Azog, s'ils mettent à nouveau la main sur toi-  
— Je me défendrai… Et tu seras là, toi aussi…

Il ne répondit pas et elle se leva pour rentrer dans sa maison, laissant un petit rire amusé franchir ses lèvres.

— C'est drôle, Jayden, toi et moi avons déjà eu exactement la même conversation, à propos de la même personne que tu comptais suivre aveuglément... Sans moi…  
— J'imagine donc que, quoique je dise, rien ne t'empêchera de prendre le prochain vol pour Londres…  
— Je prends mon Remington avec moi.  
— Je préfère te savoir avec un sniper qu'un lance-pierre, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils te laisseront passer la douane avec une arme.  
— J'ai un permis qui me l'autorise.

Elle l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle s'agenouilla près de son lit pour tirer la valise qui prenait la poussière en dessous et la remplir avec tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

— Très bien Billie, préviens moi quand tu seras dans l'avion, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport. Et prend un vol sans escale, s'il te plait, je serai plus tranquille.

Elle acquiesça et ils discutèrent encore un bon moment, tenant ses mauvais rêves à distance et l'occupant pendant qu'elle faisait sa valise tout en consultant les horaires de vol transatlantiques.

oOo

Raphaël gémit, tant il avait l'impression que son cerveau était sauvagement comprimé par une force belliqueuse et malfaisante. Puis il ouvrit un œil lourd, une sourde colère faisant vibrer son sang.  
Son regard dangereux tomba immédiatement sur l'objet de son agacement : un gamin roux, au visage d'ange parsemé de tâches de rousseur et au regard vif et diabolique, actuellement occupé à déclamer sa haine envers une certaine lignée naine à qui il promettait mille tourments tout en tambourinant contre le siège sur lequel il était assis.

L'enfant avait été simplement menotté à un fauteuil et personne ne s'occupait de lui. Au fond de l'avion, Salaï tentait de surmonter la barrière de la langue pour apprivoiser Eirik et, devant, Théo avait installé son ordinateur sur ses genoux et il pianotait ce qui était certainement le rapport de sa dernière opération.

— Bordel, faut tout faire soi-même ici…

Raphaël se leva et il se dirigea vers le gamin d'un pas lourd avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux qu'il épingla de manière implacable :

— Écoute moi bien, têtard, si tu continues de contribuer ainsi à _my headache, _je te promets que les nains deviendront le moindre de tes problèmes…  
— Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Raphaël haussa un sourcil agacé et il se redressa gracieusement avant de se diriger vers Théo. Le brun, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, sursauta lorsque le plus jeune le frôla en se penchant sur sa table.

— Je t'empreinte ça.

Le blond reparti avec la trousse du plus vieux qui fronça les sourcils et le suivant du regard.

— Heu, Raphaël, qu'est-ce que tu-

Mais il fut coupé par les cris de l'enfant qui essaya vainement de se débattre puis, soudainement, ce fut le silence.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Satisfait, Raphaël se redressa en jonglant distraitement avec un rouleau de scotch et en ignorant le regard assassin que Lucien, bâillonné par la bande adhésive, avait posé sur lui.  
Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, comptant bien retourner au royaume de Morphée assuré que, cette fois-ci, la voix de l'enfant ne parasiterait pas son sommeil.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur Thorin qui s'approcha de lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Ce gamin est une victime d'Azog, il est sous _ma _responsabilité jusqu'à son retour à Londres et sa prise en charge par les autorités locales…  
— Je ne l'ai pas encore frappé.  
— Tu l'as menacé.  
— Tu n'as aucune preuve…

Raphaël lui lança un sourire narquois qui exaspéra le plus vieux.

— Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre ainsi à un enfant ?  
— Pas plus que toi lorsqu'il s'agit de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de tes agents…

Thorin haussa un sourcil, puis il approcha son visage de celui du blond sans le lâcher du regard.

— J'attends un peu plus de gratitude de ta part, dans la mesure où j'estime t'avoir apporté une aide non négligeable dans cette affaire…

Thranduil serra furieusement les lèvres et son regard aiguisé supporta celui de Théo quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, exaspéré. Plus honteux par le fait d'avoir été vu dans une telle situation de détresse que furieux de la manière qu'a eu Thorin pour l'aider à conserver sa lucidité, il garda le regard rivé au sol, parlant d'une voix amère :

— Tu as sans doute passé un très bon moment… Je n'ai pas à te remercier…  
— Détrompe-toi, je te préfère… Comme ça…

Sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité, Théo combla la distance qui les séparait pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Raphaël rugit et, les yeux étincelants, il se leva, reculant le coude, prêt à frapper. Mais le brun fut plus rapide et il intercepta le coup en posant sa main sur l'attelle qui protégeait son poignet cassé.

— Tu vas encore te faire mal…

Raphaël eut un claquement de langue excédée, puis il se redressa, furieux.

— _Go away. _Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Thorin !

Le brun haussa un sourcil et le plus jeune se tut subitement, puis il déglutit et repris en maugréant, détournant le regard et se rasseyant.

— Je veux dire… Tu ne m'auras pas, tout simplement.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
Et encore et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers !**

Au prochain épisode :

\- Rencontre sur le Tarmac : une surprise de taille attend Thorin.  
Ou, comment avoir une conversation privée lorsqu'un détective possessif, un frère jumeau curieux et un jeune agent jaloux  
s'unissent pour vous surveiller ?

\- Thranduil Vs Frérin, Vont-ils presque réussir à s'entendre ?

\- Et Eirik acceptera t-il de donner sa confiance à un mafieux italien avec qui il n'a aucune affinité ? 

Ps : Les pairings ne sont annoncés à aucun moment et j'hésite à le faire dans le résumé. Je fait donc appel à votre ressenti de lecteur : préférez-vous que je laisse comme ça et la surprise vient avec la lecture ? Ou bien j'éclaire dès le début, comme ça, pas d'illusion ni de déception.  
Bref, en reflexion de mon côté.


	14. Chapter 14

oOo

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine et l'air de la nuit qui se résorbait doucement était glacé. Les lumières artificielles de la ville encore endormie éclairaient les cinq silhouettes qui s'avancèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'aérodrome militaire de Londres.

— Putain, on caille dans votre pays de m… **  
**— _I beg your pardon ?  
— Nice country, really…_

Frérin poussa un discret claquement de langue agacé qui amusa Dwalin et il tourna le dos à Mycroft en grelottant. Il lâcha ensuite un soupir franchement exaspéré lorsque le deuxième Holmes mit un pied sur le tarmac pour venir attendre avec eux.  
Mais il soupira de soulagement lorsque le moteur du jet se fit entendre et que des phares apparurent au dessus du sol, perçant le _fog_ londonien et il ressentit sans peine la tension qui crispa le corps de John, debout à côté de lui.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère jumeau à peine celui-ci posa un pied au sol tandis que Raphaël accompagnait Lucien auprès de sa mère, qui l'étreignit en pleurant de soulagement.

— Lucien, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
— Mais lâche-moi, maman !

Toutefois, l'enfant ne se fit pas prier et il répondit timidement au câlin de sa mère qui, malgré tout, lui avait manqué.

De son côté, Théo se sépara de son frère avant de poser une main affectueuse sur sa nuque, le regardant dans les yeux :

— Tu vas bien ?

— C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question. Moi je n'ai pas pris un bain dans la tamise avant de convoler à l'autre bout de l'Europe pour suivre la trace d'un mafieux et d'un groupe de terroristes.  
— Ca c'est bien passé… Et toi, avec tes aliens ?  
— Ils ont été sages…

Frérin lui envoya un sourire aussi angélique que diabolique auquel Thorin répondit d'un léger éclat de rire et il l'attira à lui pour une nouvelle étreinte poignante :

— Ho toi… Je suis content de te revoir !

Le blond rigola à son tour et il répondit à l'étreinte avant de se séparer de lui, soudain sérieux, et Thorin fut profondément surpris de voir de la rancune dans son regard.

— Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu-  
— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pour le hobbit ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, sans voix, puis il déglutit, sous le choc.

— Mais… Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Finn inspira en serrant les lèvres et il lui envoya un regard sévère, promettant que la conversation n'allait pas s'arrêter là, puis il recula d'un pas et montra John Watson d'un signe de tête.

— C'est lui.

Lorsque Théo croisa les yeux de l'ancien médecin de guerre, il se figea, comme frappé par la foudre, puis, oblitérant son frère qui sondait sa réaction, il s'approcha de John qui ne le lâchait pas de son regard bouleversé.  
D'un geste naturel, voir instinctif, il enroba sa joue dans la paume de sa main, caressant la pommette d'un pouce doux en murmurant de manière formelle, mais profondément ému :

— Bilbo… La surprise est de taille… Je suis vraiment… Heureux.  
— Il en va de même pour moi.

Ils se sourirent brièvement puis, spontanément, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre pour une étreinte chaleureuse et sincère.

— Il me semble déjà t'avoir fait part de mes regrets.  
— C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu venant de toi…  
— Je suis tellement désolé, Bilbo.  
— Je m'appelle John, maintenant. Ce passé est révolu, tu n'as plus à t'excuser pour ça.

Ils se séparèrent et John fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard, noir, du jeune blond qui se tenait un peu plus loin, aux côtés de Salaï et Eirik, et qu'il reconnu aisément comme celui qui fut un jour Seigneur de Mirkwood et il se demanda un instant ce que ce dernier foutait dans un périmètre aussi proche de Thorin, sa Némésis. Dos à Sherlock, il ne vit pas que celui-ci lança un regard similaire à l'intention de Théo, il se contenta de frissonner lorsque la main du brun glissa de sa joue pour caresser sa nuque.

— John… Ce nom te va bien… De quoi est faite ta vie, maintenant ? As-tu une famille ?

John lui envoya l'un de ses sourires lumineux et il détourna les yeux en proposant du bout des lèvres :

— Que dirais-tu d'en parler autour d'un verre ? Ou même d'une assiette ? Après tout, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire…

Thorin voulu acquiescer sur le champ, mais il sursauta lorsque Frérin enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, avide d'en savoir plus sur leur relation.

— Bonne idée ! Théo, j'ai trouvé un petit restau sympa qui plaira certainement à John !  
— Finn…

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter du grondement dangereux de son frère, car Sherlock s'avança à son tour pour se mettre à côté de John, refusant l'idée de laisser son colocataire en tête à tête avec Théo :

— Hors de question, les goûts culinaires d'un canadien sont unanimement contestables, je connais le propriétaire d'une table excellente qui conviendra à tout le monde pour le diner.

Thorin grinça des dents mais, voyant que John ne rejetait pas la proposition du brun, il se retint de l'envoyer voir ailleurs puis, sentant un frisson étrange remonter le long de son échine, il se retourna légèrement.  
Le regard que Raphaël lui envoya était redoutable et Théo l'accrocha un instant en fronçant les sourcils et en se retenant difficilement de saccager les côtes de Finn d'un coup de coude bien sentit lorsqu'il entendit le discret ricanement de son frère, amusé par la situation.

oOo

Dwalin regarda distraitement un Boeing décoller sur la piste en jouant inconsciemment avec son portable. Les dix dernières heures s'étaient passées sans heurt notable.  
Smaug, Bilbo et Thranduil avaient été ses grosses surprises de la journée, peut-être même les trois dernières personnes qu'il s'était attendu à retrouver durant cette vie.  
Et, surtout, il s'était sentit désolé pour Kili et Fili, dont le lien n'avait plus rien de fraternel.

Thorin avait passé la journée avec plusieurs officiers anglais. Lui et Mycroft avaient organisé une visioconférence internationale au sujet d'Azog, qui avait duré deux bonnes heures. Le canadien avait ensuite disparu et Dwalin était sans doute le seul à savoir qu'il était allé retrouver Bilbo autour d'un verre et profiter de l'avoir pour lui tout seul afin de discuter sans intervention parasite.

De son côté, Kili tournait en rond au commissariat, attendant que Fili ait fini de déposer son témoignage. Frérin lui tenait gentiment compagnie, profitant d'être là pour faire bafouiller la médecin légiste avec des questions embarrassantes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dwalin sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix artificielle annonça aux voyageurs que le vol en provenance de Houston venait d'atterrir à la porte vingt-deux, terminal B, il se détourna de la baie vitrée donnant sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Heathrow pour se rendre à la sortie de la porte concernée.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un sourire lumineux n'éclose sur ses lèvres, reflet du sourire radieux qui dansait sur celles de Billie alors qu'elle marchait vers lui, petit phare au cœur d'une masse de voyageurs ternes et fatigués.

Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser sans rechigner, notant sans un mot ses cernes sombres qui contrastaient sur sa peau pâle.

— Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
— Contente d'être arrivée.  
— Tes parents n'ont pas été trop difficiles à convaincre ?  
— Je n'ai même pas essayé… Je suis simplement partie en laissant une note…

Il haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard vaguement désapprobateur avant de détourner les yeux en se rappelant que Billie n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, surtout qu'elle tiqua d'agacement pour lui répondre un peu sèchement :

— Je suis majeure, si je veux partir, ils n'ont pas le droit de m'en empêcher… Et puis… Ce n'est que pour quelques jours…

Il lui envoya un sourire en coin et s'empara de son sac tout en enroulant un bras galant autour de sa taille.

— Bien sûr… Je te rendrais à eux de temps en temps… J'ai réservé une table sur Piccadilly Circus, tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier avant ?  
— Une douche, pour commencer. Je veux bien aller saluer Kili et Fili aussi, ils m'ont manqué.  
— D'accord, mais il faut que tu saches que Fili n'a aucun souvenir avant cette vie-là… Attend-toi à ce qu'il te considère comme une étrangère.  
— Ho non ! C'est… dommage. Tu penses que ça lui reviendra, un jour ?  
— Aucune idée, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas prévoir. Ce n'est pas rare que les esprits réincarnés n'aient absolument aucun souvenir de leur première vie et soient incapable d'en concevoir l'idée… Il faut faire avec.

oOo

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le petit prince ? Il s'est perdu ?  
— _Shut up, asshole.  
— _Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout, toi, tu sais ?  
— Et moi, j'avais réussi à t'oublier… Où est Thorin ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu t'en câlice, de Thorin ?

Raphaël claqua la langue pour marquer son agacement et il haussa les épaules avant de tourner gracieusement les talons. Mais Finn le rattrapa et posa la main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

— Il est sorti folâtrer avec son hobbit.  
— _Get off. Your hand.  
— _Ho, c'est bon…

En maugréant, le canadien retira sa main pour la mettre dans la poche et il lança un regard perçant au plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils en grinçant méchamment :

— Quoi ?  
— Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, de Thorin ?  
— Rien.  
— Alors pourquoi tu fais la vierge ? Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.

Raphaël haussa les épaules, sans répondre, et il soupira. Il venait d'envoyer son rapport à ses propres supérieurs et il se trouvait maintenant totalement désoeuvré. Visiter la capitale anglaise tout seul ne l'enchantait pas, surtout qu'il y avait le risque de tomber sur Thorin et son charmant ex, mais rester ici en compagnie de Finn était certainement au delà de ses forces, surtout lorsque ce dernier lui envoya un sourire assez étrange.

— Tu t'ennuies ?  
— Pas du tout.  
— Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Ils m'ont donné l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans la salle d'entrainement, tu es armé ?  
— Je ne suis pas intéressé.  
— Tu n'es pas drôle… Jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne nous as pas tellement laissé l'occasion de voir ce que tu vaux… Allez… Juste une demi-heure, ça va passer le temps en attendant le diner.  
— Ok. Une demi-heure, pas une minute de plus.  
— Cool ! On commence par le combat à mains nues !  
— Si tu veux…

La présence de Finn l'agaçait, mais Raphaël se sentait profondément irrité, que ce soit à cause de la manière dont Théo avait étreint cet homme ou bien sa propre réaction à lui, trop concernée pour que ce soit anodin. Il avait donc vraiment envie de taper sur quelque chose, et Finn avait l'air si enthousiaste qu'il avait hâte de commencer.

oOo

— Attend- Il était ton… Ton frère ? Tu avais un frère ?!  
— Frérin, oui. Il est mort très jeune, peu de temps après l'attaque du dragon…  
— Mais… Je… N'avais jamais entendu parler de lui ! Il s'est présenté comme ton jumeau dans cette vie là, mais il ne m'a pas dit que vous aviez aussi… Il ne m'a rien dit du tout sur lui, d'ailleurs…  
— Ca ne m'étonne pas… Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas savoir que, même si toi et moi avions été assez proches, je ne l'avais jamais mentionné devant toi... Si je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi, il avait peur d'apprendre qu'il en allait de même pour lui de ton côté… Mais… Il y a des choses, lorsque ça me touche trop profondément, que je ne désire pas partager, même avec les personnes qui me sont les plus chères…  
— Je vois…

John s'adossa contre son fauteuil en souriant gentiment et il posa sa tasse vide sur la table.

Conscient que Sherlock avait mis son réseau de sans-abris sur l'affaire, et donc qu'il étudiait ses faits et gestes ainsi que ceux de Théo, le médecin avait contré en invitant tout simplement le canadien chez lui, à l'abri des regards.  
Sa logeuse passa en coup de vent pour leur apporter une théière pleine et elle lança un regard désapprobateur à John qui put lire sur ses lèvres « Et Sherlock ? », auquel il répondit d'un discret froncement de sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin et il rigola légèrement.

— Quoi ?  
— Rien, c'est juste que… Te voir ici, après… Tout ça, c'est juste… Irréel. J'avais fait mon deuil, tu sais. Deux fois.  
— Deux fois ?  
— Le premier après ta mort, il a été long et difficile, mais j'en suis venu à bout… le deuxième, c'était il y a quelques années. Quand mes souvenirs sont revenus, sans toi.  
— Je suis-  
— Désolé, je sais…

Bilbo soupira en se resservant, pour s'occuper les mains, puis il joua distraitement avec sa tasse.

— Que penses-tu de ce monde, Thorin ?  
— Il est… Différent. Pourquoi une telle question ?  
— Tu as l'air tellement adapté… La dernière image que j'ai de toi, tu étais couronné et rutilant dans ton armure de plates… L'Arkenstone était posée sur ton cœur et ils avaient même mis des fleurs qui ne poussent que sur les versants d'Erebor dans tes cheveux… Tu sais qu'ils m'ont proposé de m'enterrer avec toi ? Je ne savais pas que l'amour nain était unique et que si un des deux devait retourner à la terre, il était généralement accompagné par son compagnon…  
— Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas des hobbits.  
— Oui, heureusement… C'est toujours dur, mais on s'en remet… Et maintenant, regarde toi… Te voir sans le poids de ta Montagne et celui de ton peuple sur les épaules c'est… troublant.  
— Différent, tout simplement…

John hocha la tête, troublé par cet homme altier qui ressemblait tant à Thorin, malgré ses traits humains, bien plus fins et gracieux, mais qui ne possédait pas cet honneur bafoué qui avait imprégné l'aura du nain que Bilbo avait connu. Il restèrent silencieux un petit moment, puis le plus petit reprit, presque  
timidement :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que ton grand frère, celui qui a étudié ce phénomène, fait des conférences ou bien propose des articles ou je ne sais quoi à propos de la réincarnation ? J'aimerai bien en savoir un peu plus.  
— Ce ne sont que des théories et il ne l'étale pas vraiment, c'est quelque chose qui est très marginal et, mis à part les cas concernés et leurs proches, peu de gens y accordent du crédit. Mais tu es le bienvenu si tu désires passer quelques jours en vacance à Montréal avec ton fiancé pour en discuter de vive-voix avec Rob.  
— Mon- Ho non ! Nous ne sommes pas en couple, je ne suis pas g- je veux dire… Nous sommes simplement colocataires.  
— Pardon, j'avais vu l'alliance et votre… Relation est plutôt ambiguë.

John baissa les yeux sur sa main et passa un doigt lourd sur l'anneau qui ceignait son doigt.

— J'ai… J'ai eu une femme. Mary, que j'aimais sincèrement.  
— Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
— Morte en couche, avec le bébé.  
— Ho. Je suis désolé.

John haussa les épaules en inspirant lourdement. Le souvenir se faisait de moins en moins douloureux, mais l'évoquer lui demandait toujours une certaine force qu'il avait perdue avec sa femme et cet enfant qu'il ne verra pas grandir. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main, belle et puissante, de Thorin glisser sur la sienne et le sourire que le plus grand lui envoya le réchauffa intégralement. Il reprit la parole, doucement.

— Tu comptes rester combien de temps en Angleterre ?  
— Aucune idée. Le programme commun entre le Canada et les Etats-Unis, pour lequel je travaille, est actuellement en train de chercher un accord avec la Grande Bretagne. Je vais certainement avoir à traiter avec Mycroft ou bien un de ses subordonnés durant les prochains jours afin de mettre en place une stratégie ou bien quelque chose qui s'y approche et mettre Azog hors-jeu une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il n'acquiert plus de puissance.  
— Je suis content pour toi- Hem… Je veux dire… Pendant la quête, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te voir sous ce jour-là… Libre et sans fardeau… Je crois même que… Nous n'avions jamais discuté aussi longtemps, toi et moi…  
— C'est certain, on était trop occupé à faire autre chose…

Bilbo eut un sourire amusé teinté de nostalgie et son regard se perdit dans le fond de sa tasse à moitié vide. Levant les yeux, il capta le regard de Théo qui semblait le sonder et il déglutit en rougissant légèrement.

— Est-ce que tu… Je veux dire, en ce moment… Tu as quelqu'un ?

Il se sentit frémir lorsque le canadien lui répondit d'un sourire taquin en se penchant vers lui, la main qui était toujours posée sur la sienne se ferma sur ses doigts.

— Intéressé ?

John déglutit, assailli par de nombreux souvenirs plus ou moins chastes que raviva la proximité de Théo et il inspira en réfléchissant très sérieusement à la question fichtrement tentante. Mais la porte claqua à ce moment là et Sherlock pénétra dans l'appartement, s'immobilisant lorsqu'il surprit les deux hommes apparemment en pleine discussion intime.

— Pardon, je dérange ?

La voix ne portait aucun regret, au contraire et, après un dernier regard, Théo se redressa pour s'adosser sur son fauteuil, ne montrant pas la moindre émotion lorsque Sherlock s'assit près de John avec une désinvolture feinte.

Les deux plus grands échangèrent un regard polaire, et Thorin était trop fier pour s'incliner face à cet homme qui revendiquait clairement l'ancien médecin de guerre et, sans qu'il ne cherche à se montrer raisonnable, son caractère joueur, que son existence humaine avait révélé, prit le dessus sur le respect qu'il ressentait pour la réincarnation de Bilbo.

Nonchalamment, il se leva et, ignorant le grand brun qui fronça les sourcils, il se pencha sur John en souriant pour s'emparer de sa main et l'inviter à se mettre debout lui aussi.

— C'est un plaisir de te savoir… Vivant, surtout que tu as l'air en forme… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la perte de ta femme, si je peux faire quoique ce soit, n'hésites pas…

Il lui lança un sourire séduisant sans que John ne sache quoi répondre puis, spontanément, il se pencha sur lui pour déposer un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres, laissant une main curieuse descendre langoureusement le long de son dos, bien en vu de Sherlock.  
Il se sépara du plus petit au moment où le détective se racla la gorge, la mâchoire crispée et le regard tranchant, mais sa voix restait parfaitement maitrisée :

— Pitié, vous n'êtes même pas capable de prendre soin de vous et de vos proches…  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— Vous n'avez-  
— Ça suffit, Sherlock !

Sentant venir un conflit qu'il ne voulait pas voir entre ces deux hommes là en particulier, de une parce qu'il connaissait à peu près les deux caractères et devinait bien de quel manière ça pourrait finir, de deux, parce que, même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il connaissait Théo, il ne pouvait le considérer comme un étranger.  
Sherlock était celui grâce à qui il avait pu refaire sa vie, deux fois, une à son retour d'Afghanistan et l'autre à la mort de Mary et Théo possédait l'esprit d'une personne qu'il avait sincèrement aimé. L'ancien médecin de guerre ne voulait pas les voir se déchirer à cause de la jalousie furieuse de l'un et de l'orgueil mal placé de l'autre, il savait que tous les deux valaient mieux que ça.

Comme s'ils lisaient dans ses pensées, les deux hommes relâchèrent sensiblement la tension et, après un dernier regard noir, Théo jugea bon de ravaler sa fierté surtout que lui n'avait pas de sérieuses vues sur John.  
Ces retrouvailles étaient tellement inattendues pour lui qui, contrairement à Dwalin pour Ori, avait accepté le fait de ne plus jamais revoir celui avec qui il avait partagé un moment de sa première vie et il ne parvenait pas encore à imaginer un quelconque futur avec ce petit médecin, c'était trop soudain pour ça.

Et, même si parfois le manque et les souvenirs se faisaient ressentir, il s'était parfaitement accommodé à cette idée de refaire sa vie sans la présence du compagnon de la précédente.

C'est pourquoi la soudaine possibilité de tenter à nouveau quelque chose avec lui aurait pu le séduire, s'il n'y avait pas cette promesse mortelle, bien camouflée mais présente, qu'il lisait dans le regard de Sherlock, et la manière, douce et subtile, dont la main de John effleura inconsciemment le genoux du détective pour l'enjoindre au silence alors qu'il se rasseyait près de lui.

Il soupira discrètement puis il se rassit à son tour. Il restait encore quelques heures avant le diner et Théo n'était pas vraiment du genre à laisser sa place si facilement. Oblitérant Sherlock, il reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé un peu plus tôt, avant que le détective ne les interrompe :

— Pour répondre à ta question : non, je n'ai personne en ce moment. Je suis sorti quelques années avec un agent de mon organisation, malheureusement, Azog a fini par mettre la main dessus… Depuis, j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais rien de très concret.  
— Je suis désolé… Pour ton mec…

Théo haussa fatalement les épaules, le visage sombre, tandis que Sherlock faisait la moue, tenant une nouvelle preuve pour sa théorie sur la faiblesse de l'amour et ses inconvénients.  
Le canadien changea rapidement de sujet de conversation et parti sur quelque chose plus léger et moins intime, échangeant des anecdotes de leur vie actuelle sous la surveillance discrète et silencieuse du Holmes.

oOo

— _Torrieux_, t'as une criss de droite !  
— _What ?_  
— Laisse tomber…

Assis par terre et essoufflé, Frérin porta sa main à sa joue pour masser sa pommette endolorie et il regarda du coin de l'œil Raphaël porter une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres pour en boire le contenu, dévoilant une gorge pâle et certainement très appétissante pour qui appréciait ce genre de consommation. Et, non seulement le blond commençait à bien connaître les goûts de son jumeau, mais en plus, il n'avait pas loupé le petit échange visuel à l'aéroport et, trop curieux pour son propre bien, il prit nonchalamment la parole :

— Hey, Petit Prince, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et mon frère.  
— Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à lui ?  
— Que me dira t-il ?  
— Que ça ne te regarde pas.  
— Rêve pas, je fini toujours par connaître ses secrets…

Finn lui envoya un sourire taquin et il se leva pour s'approcher du blond qui le sonda d'un regard polaire.

— Votre vie doit être d'une tristesse sans nom…  
— T'es mignon. Allez, on va faire un truc : ils ont une zone d'entrainement pour le tir ici. On va faire plusieurs manches et celui qui perd devra répondre à une question du gagnant.  
— Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre.  
— Allez… Personne ne connaît Théo mieux que moi…

Finn lui lança un nouveau sourire machiavélique et il dégaina son arme avant de se diriger vers la zone de tir sous le regard perplexe de Raphaël.

— Attend… Tu es prêt à me donner des informations sur ton frère ?  
— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes…  
**  
**Finn n'ajouta pas que, après tout, si le plus jeune était suffisamment intéressé par Thorin pour rentrer dans son jeu et risquer de se dévoiler lui aussi, il estimait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui et il retint un sourire victorieux lorsque Raphaël le suivit après une brève hésitation. Au fond de lui, il se sentait prêt à perdre malencontreusement rien que pour voir quel genre de question le petit prince allait bien pouvoir lui poser. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un box et le plus vieux énuméra rapidement les règles.

— On commence tout doux, une cible immobile, cinq essais, on vise la tête.  
— Okay.

Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot, puis Finn, avec une rapidité stupéfiante, retira la sécurité de son arme et tira, cinq coups d'affilés, sans le moindre effort apparent et toutes ses balles se logèrent dans le petit cercle rouge du mannequin au fond de la salle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Raphaël qui s'était immobilisé pour le regarder faire et le canadien lui lança un regard que le plus jeune comprit comme « Grouille-toi de te planter, que je puisse te poser ma question. »  
Fier et supportant mal la défaite, Thranduil hésita à répondre à la provocation et faire tout simplement demi tour en prétextant que, finalement, ce petit jeu ne l'amusait pas, dans la mesure où il avait quelques années de pratique en moins que Finn.  
Mais, motivé par l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Théo, il décida de tenter sa chance et il se mit face à son mannequin avant de prendre sa respiration et tirer à son tour.  
Frérin voulait se frotter à l'un des plus puissants seigneurs elfes de son époque ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait apprendre.

Lorsque les cinq détonations furent passées, le plus vieux haussa un sourcil admiratif, puis il admit sans mauvaise volonté qu'ils étaient ex-aequo.

— Du coup, une question chacun ! Je commence.  
— Pourquoi toi ?  
— Parce que moi, je sais déjà ce que je veux te demander.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi, je ne sais pas ?  
— Très bien, dans ce cas, vas-y.  
— Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de moi ?  
— Tabernacle, ça commence fort... Je me rappelais déjà de toi, je t'avais vu à Erebor, puis lorsque tu nous as tourné le dos quand Smaug est venu… Il a déjà parlé de toi, oui, et pas en bien, crois moi.  
— Comment-  
— Hep ! Une question, c'est à mon tour maintenant : que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Donne la version courte, j'me calice des détails.  
— Il m'a embrassé.  
— C'est vrai ? Combien de fois ?  
— Si tu veux une autre réponse, ça se mérite.

Finn haussa un sourcil, puis, sans lâcher le regard de Raphaël, il tendit le bras et tira, cinq fois de suite à nouveau, à l'aveugle.

— Il y'en a une qui n'est pas totalement au centre…  
— Dans ce cas, fais mieux.

A son tour, Raphaël tendit le bras, les yeux plantés dans ceux du canadien et il déglutit discrètement avant de tirer et il frémit lorsque Frérin lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

— Combien ?

Le plus jeune pris le temps de regarder son résultat avant de répondre, secrètement soulagé de constater que, pour lui aussi, une seule balle n'avait pas atteint le centre, même si la sienne était plus éloignée que celle de Frérin, ça restait honorable. Il soupira discrètement avant de prendre la parole :

— Trois fois.  
— Trois fois ? Mais…  
— Une question à la fois, tu te rappelles ?  
— Oui, je me rappelle.  
— Donc à mon tour, il-  
— Non.  
— Pardon ?  
— Ce n'est pas ton tour, tu viens juste de me poser une question, j'ai répondu, oui, je me rappelle que c'est qu'une question à la fois, suivant.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil profondément outré et, instinctivement, il serra son poing sur son arme, sentant soudainement son sang bouillonner et, avide de réduire cet horripilant sourire en charpie, il s'approcha du blond dont le sourire s'agrandit.

— Non mais je rigole, hein, ne le prend pas sur ce ton…  
— Ton humour est défectueux.  
— Non, en français, tu diras plutôt « déplorable » ou « épouvantable », mais défectueux, c'est plus pour les objets.  
— Tu m'as compris, c'est le principal.

Agacé, le plus jeune grinça des dents en réfléchissant à sa question. L'image du canadien étreignant cette réincarnation de hobbit, trop poli et discret pour être honnête, que Thranduil avait rencontré dans sa première vie, heurtait ses sens. Il voulait vraiment savoir où en était cette histoire car, dans ses souvenirs, ni le roi nain, ni le cambrioleur, n'avaient caché leur liaison, même si Thorin était parti avant que ce soit réellement concrétisé. Mais ce genre de question n'était pas anodine et Raphaël ne voulait pas admettre, pire encore : le faire savoir à Finn, qu'il s'intéressait à la vie affective de Théo.

— En général, il fait ça souvent ? Je veux dire, embrasser les gens…

La question était sortie spontanément et, lorsque Finn lui envoya un sourire odieusement taquin, Raphaël eut le réflexe de braquer son arme entre ses deux yeux, sans vraiment réfléchir.

— Répond à ma question sans te foutre de ma gueule.  
— Tout doux, petit prince !

Sur ses gardes, Finn posa une main apaisante sur l'avant bras du plus jeune qu'il força à s'abaisser avant de prendre la parole :

— Seulement avec ses petits-amis.  
— Il en a eu beaucoup ?  
— On a dit une quest-  
— _Don't give a damn ! How many ?  
_— Pas tant que ça.  
— A quand remonte le dernier ?  
— Quelques m-

Mais Finn fut coupé par l'arrivée de Dwalin, Billie, Kili et Fili qu'un policier venait de diriger vers eux et, après un sourire cruel, le plus vieux se détourna de Raphaël qui fulminait intérieurement. Le jeune blond, irrité par la tournure des événements et ces arrivants indésirables, rengaina son arme avant de sortir de la salle de tir sans ajouter un mot et Finn le regarda partir en faisant une moue déçue.

— C'est dommage, on s'amusait bien…  
— Je vois ça.

D'un œil expert, Dwalin jaugea les cibles puis il sortie une arme qu'il tendit à la jeune texane qui prit place dans un box et lui-même se mit en position.

— On peut jouer, nous aussi ?  
— Avec plaisir !

Billie actionna le mécanisme qui mit les cibles en mouvement avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire :

— Il y a quinze mannequins, je les ai programmé au plus rapide, ils ne passeront qu'une seule fois chacun dans un laps de temps assez court et plusieurs en même temps. Ce sera à celui qui en touche le plus, les points vitaux comptent double.  
— Je commence.

Frérin inspira profondément et, lorsque Billie lui donna le départ, il lâcha une salve de balles. Sur les quinze mannequins, il en toucha neuf, dont huit à la tête ou au cœur.

La texane écarquilla les yeux, franchement impressionnée, à l'instar d'Eirik qui lança un regard respectueux au blond, même Kili haussa un sourcil intrigué. Seul Dwalin se permis d'hausser les épaules face à la prestation.

— Pas mal, mais je t'ai déjà vu faire mieux. Ça te fait quinze point.  
— C'est la compétition qui me stress, je n'y peux rien… Allez, à ton tour, éblouis-nous.

Dwalin lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de se mettre en place, il attendit que Billie lui donne le départ avant de tirer avec une régularité de métronome.

— Wow… C'est… Impressionnant…

Eirik hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec elle, tandis que Salaï faisait une moue appréciative.

— Ok, donc, tu as touché… Dix mannequins dont… Neuf en plein cœur.  
— Dix en plein cœur.  
— La dixième ce n'est pas vraiment au milieu.  
— Elle est dans le cercle, ça suffit.  
— C'est pas grandiose, hein, y a du relâchement, Jayden.  
— On en reparlera quand tu auras rattrapé mes vingt points, ok ?  
— Quand tu veux. Hey, la cow-girl, c'est à ton tour !

Billie inspira en se disant qu'elle allait maintenant paraître bien ridicule à côté des deux autres, surtout que tirer avec un semi-automatique n'avait rien à voir avec le sniper auquel elle était habituée. Mais elle se mit tout de même en place et chercha à faire de son mieux. Lorsqu'elle baissa son bras, une fois que les quinze détonations eurent retentit, elle entendit le rire railleur de Dwalin.

— Alors, Finn, ça fait quoi de te faire battre par une cow-girl ?  
— Elle ne m'a pas battue, on est ex-aequo. Elle a peut-être eu les quinze, mais elle n'a aucun point vital…  
— Fait pas genre, je sais que dans ta tête, le terme ex-aequo n'existe pas…  
— C'est la chance.

Mauvais joueur, Finn posa son arme et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Dwalin et Billie échangeaient un regard amusé. Un peu en retrait, Eirik déglutit en se demandant où il était tombé, car même cette gamine d'apparence si douce et au visage marqué de quelques hématomes qui se résorbaient venait de toucher sans effort les quinze mannequins qui, pourtant, circulaient assez rapidement tout au fond de la salle.

Les performances de Jayden et Finn avaient été époustouflantes de précision, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de toucher toutes les cibles. Billie, elle, s'était montrée moins précise, mais bien plus rapide. Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Salaï s'approcher de Frérin avant de s'exprimer en français :

— A mon tour ! Je peux ?  
— Je t'en prie.

Grinçant des dents, le blond laissa son arme à Salaï qui prit sa place et qui fit signe à Billie de remettre le mécanisme en route. Il inspira profondément, puis il tira quinze balles. Aucune ne manquèrent leur cible et un silence religieux s'étendit dans la salle alors qu'il baissait son bras tenant l'arme qui fumait encore.

— Hem… On m'avait déjà parlé de l'entrainement subit par les jeunes dans la mafia… Mais là…  
— A ton avis, pourquoi le _padre_ est incapable de réellement se débarrasser de moi ?

Distraitement, Kili se retourna et il capta immédiatement le regard que Fili avait posé sur lui : profondément impressionné. Le brun tressaillit et une drôle d'émotion lui prit les tripes alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette lueur briller pour lui, et non pour Thorin ou une autre personne digne de renom, dans ce regard si clair. Spontanément, il lui tendit son arme en lui souriant gentiment, cherchant à se faire comprendre malgré son anglais pauvre en vocabulaire :

— Tu veux essayer ?

Eirik fronça les sourcils, sans oser prendre l'arme que Salaï lui tendait.  
Dwalin, qui avait supervisé l'entrainement de Fili lors de la jeunesse du prince, n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les raisons de sa réserve : Le blond n'aimait pas être vu en situation d'échec et donc, lorsqu'il apprenait quelque chose nouveau qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore et qu'il était susceptible de louper.  
Il était aussi fier que celui qui avait été son oncle et il avait certainement gardé ce trait de caractère dans cette vie là aussi.

Discrètement, il fit signe à Finn et Billie de le suivre à l'extérieur pour offrir un peu d'intimité à Salaï et Eirik. Ce dernier hésita à sortir lui aussi, peu enclin à apprendre à se servir d'une arme, mais le brun la lui mit dans les mains et le guida vers un box avant de lui coller un casque sur les oreilles et des lunettes de protections sur les yeux.

— _So… _D'abord, tu dois toujours garder ton arme… Comme ça… Dans cette direction et pas… A côté.

Trouvant difficilement ses mots, Kili désigna les mannequins et lui faisant signe de ne pas dévier son arme, première règle de sécurité.

— Maintenant… Quand tu as une arme, tu dois vérifier si elle est chargée. Avec celui-là, c'est comme ça.

Le brun repris l'arme dans ses mains et éjecta le chargeur puis fit glisser la glissière dans un geste pétrie par l'habitude pour lui montrer.

— Si un jour tu dois te battre, pense d'abord à ça. Toujours.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre.  
— Ou alors te défendre, c'est le même.

Salaï avait tiqué en entendant son frère affirmer presque avec conviction qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre. Ça et la manière dont il regardait l'arme d'un air dégouté le mettait mal à l'aise.

Après tout, il avait tellement été habitué à voir Fili distribuer la mort sur un champ de bataille qu'il avait toujours été persuadé que le blond aimait ça. Or, il commençait à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et que si le premier héritier de Thorin avait été si à l'aise avec les armes, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il prit sa respiration et se concentra pour trouver les bons mots en anglais :

— Ok, maintenant, tu la tiens comme ça.

A court de mots, Kili préféra lui montrer et il s'approcha de lui pour prendre délicatement les mains du plus petit dans les siennes pour les placer correctement sur l'arme.

— Tu ne dois jamais mettre ton doigt ici quand tu ne tires pas.

Avec douceur, il replia l'index de Fili qui était posé sur la gâchette pour l'éloigner,

— Ces doigts, ils ne sont jamais ici.

Eirik, légèrement troublé par la proximité du brun, replia ses pouces pour les retirer du chemin de la glissière et il se concentra sur la cible en face de lui pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le mafieux dont l'attitude était extrêmement déroutante. D'une pression, Salaï l'amena à reculer l'une de ses jambes, l'incitant à plier très légèrement les genoux.  
Ses mains revinrent ensuite sur celles de l'islandais pour l'aider à viser correctement.

— Tu sais, dans les films… tirer avec précision… semble être simple, mais il n'est pas vrai. Toucher une cible avec une arme comme celle-là… Nécessite beaucoup de formation.  
— Tu as l'air de t'en sortir à merveille.  
— C'est long… Je veux dire… Beaucoup de travail. Pour toi, il faut surtout que tu saches ne pas te blesser avec et faire peur à tes ennemis. Ensuite, tu pourras les blesser, ou te défendre, plutôt.  
— Tu fais ça depuis quand ?

Kili pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise, et il haussa les épaules avant de désigner la cible du menton.

— Garde tes yeux sur le devant de ton arme, la cible doit être… pas nette, et tient fort le pistolet dans tes mains.

Doucement, Kili plaça l'index du blond sur la gâchette et il s'éloigna de lui, lâchant ses mains qui serraient l'arme.

— Et maintenant ?  
— Respire lentement. Il faut que tu appuies quand ton souffle est au plus bas. Tu dois presser doucement la gâchette et ne pas lâcher trop fort après le tir. Garde tes bras droits.

Eirik acquiesça puis il se concentra sur sa cible avant de presser la gâchette, fermant les yeux lors de la détonation. Il baissa ensuite son arme en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas encore ça…  
— Tu as frôlé la cible, c'est bien pour une première fois. Recommence, comme ça.

Encore une fois, le brun s'approcha du plus jeune et il posa sa paume sous ses mains pour redresser légèrement ses bras. Puis il posa ses doigts sur son avant bras pour mieux le placer, mais il fut surpris par le violent tressaillement qui parcourut le corps de l'islandais à ce moment.

— _Che- ?  
— _Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais, les sourcils froncés, Salaï attrapa l'ourlet du pull qu'il remonta sans s'occuper de la grimace du plus jeune et il écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur une longue estafilade, faite avec un objet acérée, qui courait le long de son avant bras.

— _Che ha fatto__questo a voi __?_ Qui a fait ça ?  
— Vladimar… Il… Il a promis de me tuer.  
— Je sais. Je l'en empêcherai.  
— Pourquoi ?

La question était abrupte, presque brutale et Kili déglutit, incapable de mentir, mais incapable aussi de donner une réponse cohérente. La vérité n'était tout simplement pas compréhensible pour le blond qui posa l'arme et retira ses accessoires de sécurité avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi, toi et ton groupe ?  
— Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal… Simplement ta sécurité…  
— Mais pourquoi la mienne en particulier ? Pourquoi ce Vladimar semble-t-il me haïr avec autant de force ? Et toi… Toi, ne le nies pas, je sais que tu as déplacé ton groupe en Moldavie simplement pour me récupérer, moi. Et tous tes potes ont l'air de me connaître, même ce Jayden et sa petite-amie qui viennent tout juste d'arriver…  
— Parle moins vite, s'il te plait.  
— Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai perdu ma famille, mon foyer, il y a des hommes qui cherchent à m'anéantir et, depuis que ce cauchemar a commencé, toutes les personnes que je rencontre, que ce soit Watson, toi, les Robben ou autre… Tout le monde à l'air de me connaître… Non seulement vous n'êtes pas surpris par ma situation, mais, en plus, vous la trouvez normale ! Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ma famille a été massacrée !  
— Attends, Fili, calmes-toi !

Le blond haussa un sourcil, plantant son regard tranchant dans celui du brun.

— Fili ?  
— Hem, c'est un mot italien pour dire… Bref… S'il te plait, calmes-toi.  
— Tu n'es pas le premier à l'utiliser...

Kili tiqua lorsqu'il dû soutenir le regard soudain méfiant de l'islandais et il soupira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Il y a une raison à tout ça… Crois-moi… J'ai des réponses. Mais, je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment et… Je n'ai pas les mots…  
— Pourquoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ?  
— Une réalité qui est… longue et délicate à expliquer.  
— Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? Avant ça, je n'étais qu'un lycéen comme les autres et, maintenant, je suis la cible d'une organisation terroriste dont les leaders m'en veulent personnellement… Et, pour couronner le tout, un mafieux surentrainé traverse l'Europe pour venir à mon aide et me servir de garde rapprochée… Pourquoi moi ?

Le brun soupira profondément et il lança un regard désolé à Eirik qui commençait à perdre pied, déboussolé et inquiet. Les événements s'étaient enchainés tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni même de commencer le deuil de sa famille dont l'absence commençait à lui peser.  
Au fond de lui, il sentait doucement une haine viscérale enfler à l'encontre d'Azog et Vladimar, qui lui avaient savamment tout arraché, absolument tout.

Kili, de son côté, récupéra l'arme de Frérin en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il se découvrait un statut qu'il aurait pensé, et aimé, ne jamais connaître un  
jour : le statut d'étranger aux yeux de Fili, pire même, il était encore considéré comme une menace. Et, déconcerté, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour retrouver cette relation quasi fusionnelle qu'ils avaient entretenu pendant si longtemps.

— Eirik, est-ce que tu as faim ? Nous pourrions essayé d'en discuter en mangeant…  
— J'ai cru comprendre que ton groupe se retrouvait pour diner tous ensembles, tu ne veux pas les accompagner ?  
— Pas si tu veux bien rester avec moi…  
— Je n'ai pas le choix, d'être avec toi, puisque c'est toi qui es chargé de ma sécurité…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
Encore et toujours un grand merci à tous les reviewers !**

Cette rencontre entre Théo et John semblait très attendue,  
j'espère que vous ne serez pas tous trop déçus par la manière dont ça se passe.

C'est un peu la course en ce moment pour moi.  
Normalement, j'essaie de répondre à tous le monde dans la mesure du possible,  
Mais il en reste quelques unes à qui je n'ai pas répondu.  
Ce n'est pas du snobisme, sachez que chaque petit mot me fait vraiment très plaisir !

**Au prochain épisode :**

Un petit diner "tranquille" tous ensembles


	15. Chapter 15

Je n'ai pas posté vendredi, mais ce n'était pas forcément un oubli, même si, effectivement, à aucun moment ces derniers jours je n'ai pensé à mes fics.  
Ce qui est arrivé à Charlie Hebdo m'a simplement foutu un gros gros coup de blues.

* * *

— Frérin, c'est qui, ça ?  
— La médecin légiste de la morgue. Dans la mesure où vous avez tous un binôme ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurai pas le droit d'avoir le mien…

Théo haussa un sourcil et lança un nouveau regard à la jeune femme qui discutait timidement avec John et Sherlock, à l'entrée du restaurant. Il soupira avant de chuchoter à nouveau en français :

— Et tu l'as invité à dîner avec nous ?  
— Ba oui, je ne vais pas lui proposer la table d'à côté, ça te gêne ?  
— Pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas _tous les deux_ la table d'à côté ? Ou alors, tu fais comme Dwalin ou Kili : tu vas dans un _autre_ restaurant avec ton binôme.  
— Ho non ! J'ai trop envie d'entendre ce que toi et John avez à vous dire et comment Raphaël et Sherlock réagiront avec tout ça !  
— De une, Bilbo et moi nous sommes déjà tout dit, de deux, on va simplement dîner, Finn, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir.

Le blond lui lança l'un de ses sourires machiavéliques et il haussa les épaules :

— Tout simplement parce que tu as embrassé le petit prince trois fois et que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un seigneur elfe, même réincarné, est aussi possessif qu'un dragon du Nord…  
— Mais… Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
— Il me l'a dit…  
— Raphaël t'en a parlé ? Tu l'as torturé pour ça ?  
— Ho non, il s'est livré assez facilement, il m'a même demandé si tu faisais ça souvent, avec qui et aussi, de quand date ton dernier petit-ami…

Thorin écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la révélation de son frère. Que cet inaccessible Raphaël fasse mine de s'intéresser un minimum à lui, du moins, à cet aspect là de sa vie privée, le troublait profondément et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

— Vraiment ?  
— Ho… Toi, tu vas faire une bêtise.  
— Finn, arrête de lire dans mes pensées, veux-tu ?  
— Qu'as-tu en tête ? C'est vraiment terminé, ton histoire avec Bilbo ?  
— Occupe-toi de ta légiste, Frérin, et crisse-moi la paix.

Finn bougonna et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger avec son frère vers la table que le patron en personne présenta à Sherlock. Le blond s'installa à une extrémité, en face de Molly qui lui envoya un petit sourire crispé. Il lui répondit distraitement, amusé de voir Raphaël et Sherlock s'installer, sans vraiment se concerter, chacun en face de leur « binôme » respectif, de manière à ne pas laisser Théo et John face à face. Toutefois, le canadien blond ne manqua pas de remarquer de quelle façon la médecin-légiste rougit lorsque Sherlock s'installa à côté d'elle, chose qu'il n'apprécia pas forcément.

oOo

— Qui est Fili ?

Kili manqua de faire tomber sa fourchette lorsque, subitement, Eirik prit la parole, sans faire mine de toucher à son plat. Le brun inspira et posa doucement ses couverts avant de s'adosser à sa chaise pour parler lentement en anglais :

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, Eirik, donc je ne répondrai certainement pas à toutes tes questions.  
— Pourquoi ? C'est trop compliqué de m'expliquer tout simplement ce qu'il se passe, qui vous êtes, tous, par rapport à moi et en quoi cette histoire me concerne ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas, tout simplement, que je suis un citoyen normal qui était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?  
— Parce que… ce n'est pas le cas.

Salaï apprécia l'effort que fit l'islandais pour parler moins vite et en utilisant des mots simples qu'il comprit sans peine, mais il releva l'éclat profondément surpris qui brilla dans le regard de Fili en entendant sa réponse.

— Comment ça, « Ce n'est pas le cas » ?  
— Tu n'es pas une citoyen normal… dans le sens où, effectivement, Vladimar veut ta mort… la tienne et celle de personne d'autre… si il peut te faire souffrir avec, il appréciera…  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Ca, c'est trop difficile à dire, maintenant.

Eirik fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard acéré, et le serveur, impeccablement bien mis, qui les accosta pour leur demander si tout se passait bien fut une diversion bienvenue. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait commencé à manger et le blond, sans faire mine de s'intéresser à son assiette, se reconcentra sur l'italien, choisissant ses mots pour s'assurer que son anglais soit compris sans problème :

— Dans ce cas, expliques-moi en quoi cette histoire vous concerne, vous tous.  
— C'est… Ca aussi c'est difficile à dire pourquoi mais… Théo, Jayden, Finn et moi, nous savions que… tu seras leur cible… Un jour…  
— Comment ?  
— Vladimar travaille pour Azog, tu as entendu parler à son propos, je pense.  
— Maintenant, oui.  
— Et… Azog possède une… Liste de chasse… définie… Cela fait quelques années que Thor- Théo, nous cherche, parce qu'il savait que nous étions les premiers de cette liste.  
— Nous ?  
— Toi et moi…

L'islandais haussa un sourcil perplexe et il se noya dans le regard noisette du brun qui lui faisait face, vibrant d'émotions, sincères et intenses, qui le déconcerta un instant. Il déglutit et s'arracha de l'échange visuel, désorienté par les sensations incompréhensibles et pourtant si familières que cela avait soulevé en lui et, pour s'occuper les mains, il s'empara de ses couverts. Salaï en fit de même et ils restèrent silencieux le temps d'entamer le repas subtil et raffiné de l'un des meilleurs établissements de Londres.

Le mafieux était conscient que, en tant qu'humble fils de fermier islandais, Eirik n'allait certainement pas se sentir à son aise dans les restaurants les plus luxueux de la capitale et il avait déniché une petite enseigne gastronomique d'apparence humble, mais dont les menus présentaient un coût tellement faramineux que c'en était indécent.

— Encore, toi, je pourrais comprendre, même si je ne souhaite pas nécessairement savoir, pourquoi ce terroriste en a après un homme tel que toi. Mais moi ? Pourquoi suis-je placé au même niveau qu'un mafieux italien aussi redoutable que toi ? Toi et moi n'avons absolument rien en commun, c'est tellement… Evident… Et comment Théo l'a-t-il su ?  
— Nous avons un point commun… Toi et moi… Et Théo aussi… John, Jayden, Billie, Finn… Et même Raphaël… Même Azog et Vladimar… Mais…  
— Mais quoi ? Ca non plus, tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ? Je ne comprends rien, Salaï, ou Kili, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles vraiment, tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ne fait que m'enfoncer d'avantage dans l'incompréhension ! Ce ne serait pas plus simple de me dire directement en quoi consiste ce point commun ?  
— Non… Ce ne sera pas plus simple…

Encore une fois, Eirik fut troublé par le regard que lui envoya le brun, profondément désolé, mais dur et solide à la fois, comme s'il lui promettait que tout allait s'améliorer rapidement et le blond fut ébranlé de voir autant d'émotions danser dans ces yeux là. Il déglutit et, surpris de se sentir rougir, il baissa les yeux en serrant la mâchoire.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, dis-moi qui est Fili.

Kili ne répondit pas tout de suite, il restait déconcerté par Fili. Lui qui l'avait toujours vu pratiquement tout puissant, toujours maître des conversations, leader fier et assuré, il était déboussolé de voir le premier héritier de Thorin sous ce jour-là : perdu et sans le moindre repère, empêtrer dans une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas, sans aucun allié pour le soutenir et inquiété par une menace contre laquelle il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.  
Il étudia un instant son visage, jeune, mais déjà empreint de la majesté qui l'avait caractérisé, à l'aura gorgée de magnétisme. Kili ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, de relever les légères différences entre Eirik et Fili, la barbe, plus courte, sa silhouette plus gracile, quoique bien bâtie, svelte et sportive, sa peau pâle. Il tiqua lorsque son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur la pommette qu'un coup violent avait abîmée, à l'instar de ses lèvres fines qui avaient été fendues de manière similaire.  
Il serra les dent, puis il se rappela de la question que son frère venait de lui poser et il réfléchi rapidement, avant de répondre franchement.

— C'est toi.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'islandais se figea sous la surprise et il posa à nouveau ses couverts, avec une douceur mesurée, pour détailler le brun.

— Moi ? Comment ça ? C'est quoi, un nom de code ? Comme Kili, Thorin ou même Thranduil ?  
— C'est… lié, oui.

Kili serra les lèvres en se disant qu'Eirik était bien plus fin observateur qu'il ne le laissait paraître, malheureusement, ses déductions ne faisaient que renforcer le flou dans lequel il stagnait vis à vis de cette histoire. Il vit son regard se ternir sombrement alors qu'il repoussait son assiette, le visage songeur.

— Je ne comprends pas… C'est… incohérent. Chacune de tes réponses soulève une multitude de questions…

Fili était totalement désemparé, l'italien pouvait le ressentir aisément et il se retint de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, furieux contre ses lacunes en anglais qui l'empêchaient de dire exactement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Plus que jamais, les rôles étaient maintenant inversés : Le fier et invincible premier héritier de Thorin, prince sans faille et sans doute, n'était plus, restait un gamin déboussolé et sans défense qui semblait s'en remettre totalement à lui, le cadet, le second, tout simplement.

Salaï, qui n'avait toujours vu Fili que de dos et qui avait laissé sa vie entière reposer sur ses épaules d'airain, jusqu'à la fin, se rendit subitement compte que ce temps était révolu et qu'il lui incombait maintenant de prendre soin d'Eirik, comme Fili l'avait si ben fait pour Kili.  
Le lien fraternel quasi fusionnel que les deux frères avaient noué et entretenu durant leur première vie avait été irrémédiablement brisé par la mort, il n'en restait absolument rien et le brun commençait à comprendre que l'idée de renouer un lien identique un jour était une chimère.

Car Eirik n'était pas son frère et il était temps qu'il accepte l'idée.

— Fi- Eirik, j'aimerai te poser une question…  
— À propos de quoi ?  
— Tes rêves… J'aimerais savoir si tu fais des cauchemars… souvent les mêmes.

Le blond lui lança un regard tranchant, presque furieux et il prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de répondre :

— J'ai été témoin du massacre de ma famille avant d'être pourchassé puis tenu en captivité par un fou qui m'a promis des tourments innommables, penses-tu sincèrement que mes nuits sont tranquilles actuellement ? Que tu m'ais tiré d'affaire ne change rien, au contraire !  
— Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu-  
— Je nage en plein cauchemar, Salaï, et mes journées sont pires que mes nuits !

Le regard étincelant du jeune blond effleura son assiette à peine entamée, mais il ne lui accorda aucune attention et, les incompréhensions, la peur et l'horreur de ses souvenirs faisant bouillonner son sang déjà tumultueux, il quitta la table et récupéra sa veste.

— Eirik, attend !

Kili posa une liasse de billets sur la table qui équivalait certainement à au moins quatre repas dans cet établissement renommé, puis il suivit le blond à l'extérieur et le rejoignit rapidement.

— Je suis désolé, Eirik, pour ta famille et pour tout ce que ce monstre t'a fait subir.  
— Et moi donc…  
— J'aimerais… Si tu m'en donnes l'occasion… subvenir à tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te permettre de prendre un nouveau départ.  
— Que veux-tu en échange ?  
— Rien. Seulement… Ta confiance.  
— Je ne suis pas à vendre !

Furieux, il voulut accélérer le pas, mais le mafieux lui attrapa le bras.

— Ca n'est pas la question… Laisses-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

Eirik soupira et il s'arrêta pour faire face au plus grand dont le regard intense détaillait ses réactions. Encore une fois, il fut happé par la profondeur des yeux noisette, sa gravité mais, aussi, son magnétisme. Le blond frémit inconsciemment, puis il détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre.

— Je croyais que la notion de confiance était très subjective, dans la mafia.  
— Nous connaissons tout de même le concept… Eirik, crois-moi, je n'ai pas le projet de t'acheter ou de… demander ta reconnaissance… J'ai beaucoup de… moyens, que je possède, c'est vrai, et je suis prêt à tout partager avec toi… Sans… te demander rien.  
— Est-ce que… Est-ce quelque chose que tu proposes à toutes les victimes d'Azog et Vladimar ? Ou bien…  
— Non. Seulement toi. Personne d'autre.

Les sourcils froncés, le plus jeune s'approcha de l'italien, levant les yeux pour étudier son regard qu'il _savait _franc, sans parvenir à expliquer comment il était certain d'une telle chose.

— Pourquoi moi ? Comment ai-je pu soulever l'intérêt d'une personne telle que toi ? Regarde toi… Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir le monde à tes pieds… Je ne suis qu'un lycéen islandais, je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire et je ne pense pas sortir du lot à ce point pour être remarqué par quelqu'un comme toi… Je dois te sembler tellement pathétique…

Le regard d'Eirik effleura le costume qui semblait hors de prix et taillé à la perfection, quoique sobre, que portait le mafieux, remarquant la discrète protubérance marquée par l'arme à feu qu'il n'avait pas rendu à Frérin après la séance de tir de l'après-midi, puis il revint sur le visage aux traits délicats et extrêmement charismatiques, encadrant le regard profond du mafieux qui était resté silencieux.  
Le blond détourna ensuite les yeux et il se mordilla la lèvre avant de reprendre en hésitant :

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
— Je te l'ai dit… Je ne veux pas que tu te penses… redevable à moi. Je ne veux rien.  
— Non. Je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis désolé, Salaï, mais ce que tu me proposes est inconcevable. Je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans et devenir dépendant de toi, un mafieux que je ne connais pas.

Il voulut se détourner, mais Salaï posa sa main sur sa nuque, ancrant son regard si expressif dans le sien alors qu'il approchait son visage.

— Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit… Je… J'ai besoin que tu ais confiance en moi, Fili… S'il te plait…  
— Que feras-tu de ma confiance ?

Kili entrouvrit les lèvres, incapable de répondre, et le blond se dégagea doucement, les yeux baissés.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Salaï… Je… C'est trop… trop confus. Le plus raisonnable serait que je parte vivre chez mes grands-parents, en Norvège. Je les ai appelé ce matin, ils sont prêts à m'accueillir. C'est… vraiment très dur et éprouvant, mais je suis conscient que je dois aller de l'avant et que ces évènements ne doivent pas me détruire… Je n'ai plus de famille, plus personne pour subvenir à mes besoins, plus rien…  
— Je peux t'aider… J'ai tous les moyens nécessaires… Je peux subvenir à tous tes besoins, tous tes souhaits…  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas être dépendant de toi.

Kili le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge serrée, et il lui emboita le pas, gardant une distance respectable pour ne pas l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas le contraindre ou le presser, encore moins le forcer, alors il n'ajouta pas un mot et mit les mains dans les poches en se disant que la situation n'était pas si catastrophique.

Après tout, même si il restait déstabilisé par Eirik, par ses réactions qui le différenciaient de Fili, il le connaissait tout de même très bien et, il avait foi en ses chances d'instaurer au moins une relation de confiance entre lui et le jeune islandais.

oOo

— Et toi, Molly, comment t'est venue l'idée de travailler avec les morts ? C'est assez… particulier comme fonction…  
— Hé bien…

La jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots et elle baissa les yeux pour fuir le regard de Frérin qui la sondait. Ce fut Sherlock qui répondit à sa place :

— Voyons, c'est évident, pourquoi perdre son temps en discutant sur de telles futilités ?  
— Que l_'alien_ me pardonne, je ne voue pas un culte à la science de la déduction, moi…  
— Il faudrait déjà que tu en saisisses le principe.  
— Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il existe des manières bien plus sympas pour en apprendre plus sur les gens. Au lieu de les décrypter, tu peux te contenter de discuter avec eux, de dialoguer… Même si, pour ça, il faut en comprendre le principe.

Sherlock plissa les yeux de contrariété et Molly, occupée à compter les points, grimaça discrètement avant de faire mine de s'intéresser à son assiette, inquiète à l'idée d'être prise à partie par l'un des deux.

De son côté, John haussa un sourcil interloqué en entendant la réplique de Frérin. Habituellement, les gens se contentaient de demander à Sherlock de fermer sa gueule, ou alors, ils acquiesçaient pour avoir la paix. Le canadien, lui, cherchait absolument à avoir le dernier mot, chose plutôt ambitieuse à arracher à un Holmes. Profondément curieux envers cet homme qu'il découvrait et dont l'existence le surprenait au plus haut point, il se détourna d'eux, les laissant se chamailler, pour se pencher sur Théo et lui demander discrètement :

— Il est toujours comme ça ?  
— Il peut être pire… Mais ça ne vaut pas le tien…  
— Je sais, oui. Sherlock est très particulier… Mais… Est-ce que… Ca a toujours été le cas ? Je veux dire… Avant, est-ce que Frérin était-  
— Non. Je pense que c'est dû à sa mort prématurée. Il ressent certainement le besoin de rattraper beaucoup de choses et il se montre… Intransigeant sur certains de ses principes, c'est parfois très désagréable.  
— Je vois. Il ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours…  
— Tu penses que, de nous deux, je suis le plus à plaindre ?

John nota l'étincelle amusée dans le regard de Théo et il rigola franchement, attirant immédiatement sur lui le regard curieux de Finn et ceux, furieux, de Sherlock et Thranduil, mais, sans s'en rendre compte, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

— Non. Tu restes le pire.  
— J'ai tout de même chan… ger… Hem.  
— Ca va ?  
— Oui. Parfaitement.

Sans s'occuper de la douleur qui pulsait de son tibia, là où il s'était sournoisement fait frapper par un pied vengeur, Thorin leva discrètement les yeux pour accrocher ceux de celui qui lui faisait face.

Thranduil profita d'avoir enfin son attention focalisée sur lui pour lui envoyer un regard redoutable et glacé. Celui d'un roi qui ne tolère pas l'idée que l'on puisse vénérer un autre que lui.

Le brun le soutint sans mal, puis, un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres et, se détournant du plus jeune, il oblitéra totalement sa présence pour se focaliser sur Bilbo qui continuait à demi voix la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée, sans noter la distraction de son interlocuteur.

— Je veux bien te croire. Après tout, tu n'as pas connu les mêmes épreuves… D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter avec Kili et tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de lui… Il a grandi dans la mafia ?  
— Apparemment, oui, mais il n'est pas très loquace sur ce sujet. Je sais qu'il a été orphelin très jeune, c'est comme ça qu'il a été recruté et… Il possède quelques dispositions qui ont été remarquées.  
— Dues à sa première vie ?  
— Il a toujours été très doué. Contrairement à Fili qui est un acharné du travail pour viser la perfection, Kili ne fait jamais exprès de réussir là où personne ne lui demande de briller. **  
**  
Le plus petit rigola légèrement et Théo attrapa soudainement son verre pour vider le contenu en quelques gorgées et, surtout, pour occuper ses mains. Puis, heureux de voir l'attention de Bilbo soudainement occupée par Frérin qui lui posa une question sur un sujet quelconque, il posa son verre et lança un regard tranchant en direction de Raphaël.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait le menton nonchalamment appuyé dans la paume de sa main et laissait distraitement son regard errer sur la salle, un air angélique flottant sur son beau visage. Toute son attitude clamait haut et fort un franc « Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait » en total contradiction avec la douce caresse de son pied nu qui montait et descendait langoureusement le long de la jambe du plus grand, suivant le muscle saillant du mollet par dessus le vêtement.

Un délicieux frisson indécent remonta le long de son échine avant de se ficher dans le creux de ses reins, mais il refusa de céder et, d'un geste sec, il chassa le pied qui se révélait plutôt agile pour soulever les sensations les moins chastes. Thranduil n'insista pas, mais il darda sur lui un regard qui se voulait grave, au fond du quel dansait une lueur indéchiffrable qui ne laissa pas Thorin indifférent.

Soudain curieux de voir jusqu'où le plus jeune était capable d'aller pour attirer son attention, il se tourna vers John, qui discutait avec Sherlock, dans l'idée de narguer le blond, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse interpeller le médecin, un discret claquement de langue agacé l'interrompit et il sourit, s'adressant à Raphaël en français :

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Petit Prince ?

Thranduil n'eut pas besoin de prendre la parole pour répondre, ses yeux le firent à sa place : _« L'attitude que tu as envers ton exécrable voisin de gauche m'insupporte ». _

Amusée, mais aussi, légèrement troublé de voir Raphaël réagir de cette manière, Théo le dévisagea intensément. Il releva, encore une fois, sa poignante beauté éthérée, il étudia ses épaules qu'il savait blanches et bien ciselées, pour les avoir déjà vues nues, sa gorge qui semblait de porcelaine, puis ses traits fins et charismatiques.

Raphaël avait un petit quelque chose raffiné mais fragile, souligné par cette attelle qui maintenait son poignet, et fortement décrié par ce regard si puissant qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde.  
Mais même dans ces yeux à l'éclat si impétueux, Thorin pouvait apercevoir une vulnérabilité, une discrète appréhension qui ne pouvait être camouflé, quelque chose qui lui faisait comprendre que Thranduil était conscient de ne plus avoir le monde dans le creux de sa main, et il en avait peur.

Théo allait faire une remarque vis à vis de ça, mais il se détourna du plus jeune lorsque Frérin l'apostropha :

— Hey, Théo, elle veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que tu es sorti avec Mellica Grey, l'actrice. **  
**  
L'exclamation du canadien blond amena un court silence autour de la table, même Sherlock et John haussèrent un sourcil interloqué en entendant le nom de la star internationale et Thorin n'eut même pas besoin de tourner les yeux du côté de Raphaël pour voir que son regard s'était fait tranchant. Blasé, il retint un soupir, profondément agacé envers la fouine qui lui servait de frère jumeau, mais il consentit à répondre :

— C'est normal, je ne suis pas sorti avec elle.  
— Fais pas ta prude, vous êtes allés tous les deux en vacances sur son île aux Maldives, il s'est bien passé quelque chose là-bas.  
— Bien sur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, crétin ! De une, les Maldives, c'était une couverture, de deux, pendant que toi tu te dorais la pilule à Montréal, nous, on a retrouvé Bifur habillé en taliban en plein djihad au Pakistan, et il a d'ailleurs essayé de nous tuer. Et de trois, je veux bien admettre qu'elle est sublime, mais pas assez pour changer mon orientation sexuelle.  
— Hey, je ne me dorais pas la pilule ! Je faisais du baby sitting pour Rob et Sarah ! Et puis être gay ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le goût des belles choses !  
— Vous êtes allé au Pakistan avec Mellica ?

Théo haussa les épaules et répondit distraitement à Molly qui, ravie d'en apprendre plus sur sa star favorite, avait totalement oblitéré Finn qui fit une moue vexée.

— Elle voulait retrouver son frère qui a été enrôlé par des extrémistes religieux et j'ai été désigné pour l'escorter.  
— C'est une diva capricieuse, elle a harcelé nos supérieurs pour que ce soit Théo et personne d'autre qui l'accompagne… Et après ça, il nous dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux…

Frérin se retint de tirer la langue en direction de son frère qui le fusilla du regard pour lui reprocher tacitement ses allusions non fondées et la mise sur le tapis d'un sujet qui ne concernaient pas certains convives de la table.

Car si Bilbo n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et que Molly était bien trop émerveillée de rencontrer des gens aussi proches de la star internationale pour vérifier la cohérence de cette histoire, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sherlock qui fronça les sourcils et voulu prendre la parole pour soulever les zones d'ombre de cette histoire.

Mais John eut le reflexe de poser sa main sur la sienne pour la presser sèchement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas chercher à en savoir plus. Surpris par le contact, Sherlock fronça les sourcils, mais le discret sourire du plus petit fut une diversion suffisante pour lui ôter l'envie d'approfondir ce sujet envers lequel il n'avait pas tant d'intérêt et ils reprirent la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé avant que Finn ne les coupe. John oublia de lâcher la main du détective sans Sherlock que ne pense pas à la récupérer.

De son côté, Théo attrapa ses couverts pour occuper ses mains tout en se concentrant pour contrôler les tressaillements de plaisir qui traversaient son corps. Raphaël avait repris ses discrètes, mais délicieuses, caresses de la pointe du pied, bien plus haut cette fois-ci. Il frôla le genoux pour découvrir sensuellement l'intérieur de la cuisse qu'il flatta d'attouchements électrisants, ses yeux provoquants et troublés par un voile gourmand étudiaient la moindre réaction du brun, fasciné de voir son regard muer peu à peu pour devenir bien plus sombre et magnétique.

Joueur, Raphaël continua à manger distraitement sans le lâcher des yeux tout en approfondissant son exploration, approchant la pointe de son pied nu de l'entrejambe de Théo qui, après une franche hésitation, écarta légèrement les jambes pour le laisser faire.  
Nonchalamment, le blond se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur la table, plaçant son menton dans le creux de sa main et retenant sa respiration alors qu'il découvrait à tâtons l'entrejambe de Théo qui ne le lâchait pas de son regard si poignant.

— Moi je la trouve fade.  
— Qui ça ?

Les deux voix étaient maitrisés, même si Raphaël frémit en constatant que celle de Thorin était légèrement plus grave, plus profonde. Distraitement, le plus jeune posa deux doigts délicats sur la tige de son verre à pied qu'il caressa pensivement, suivant le même rythme que son pied qui tourmentait l'intérieur de l'aine, effleurant de temps en temps son sexe par dessus le tissu de ses vêtements.  
Il vit le regard de Théo accrocher son geste et noircir considérablement sous le désir, mais le brun resta impassible et il attrapa son propre verre en s'adossant négligemment contre son fauteuil, toute son attention focalisée sur Thranduil qui haussa les épaules.

— Mellica Grey… Je pensais que tu avais plus de goût que ça…

Fier d'avoir enfin captivé entièrement l'attention du brun qui ne s'intéressait plus aux quatre autres convives qui discutaient de leur côté, Thranduil cessa ses caresses voluptueuses et voulu retirer sa jambe. Mais Théo, instinctivement, plongea discrètement sa main sous la table pour attraper son pied fermement.

Le plus jeune déglutit lorsque, son regard maintenant magnétique planté dans le sien, le canadien caressa sensuellement le dos de son pied, puis couvrit la cheville d'attouchements légers et exacerbant, avant de laisser la pulpe de ses doigts glisser le long des courbes de la plante sensible.

— Pour une fois, tu ne te trompes pas dans tes suppositions… J'ai bien plus de goût que ça… Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de consommation…

Raphaël se mordit le lèvre inférieure, électrisé par les arabesques qui attisaient sa peau là où les doigts de Théo dérapaient avec une légèreté frustrante sur toute surface de l'épiderme, de la cheville jusqu'aux orteils.  
Il inspira puis, doucement, il bougea de nouveau son pied, de manière à le poser franchement sur le sexe de Thorin qui ferma un instant les yeux pour juguler la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit et ses caresses sur le pied de Raphaël se firent plus fermes, moins chastes.

— Et toi, Raphaël, tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de tes propres… préférences…  
— J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est clair.

Un soupir lourd franchit les lèvres de Théo lorsque le pied bougea encore une fois et qu'une pression plus osée lui fit tourner la tête, puis il retint un sourire.

— Ca l'est, oui, et je trouve ça vraiment surprenant…  
— Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ? Que je sois clair ou bien…

Raphaël se tut, comme s'il était incapable d'évoquer à voix haute l'attrait qu'il se découvrait pour le plus vieux, et, sous l'intensité du regard bleu qui le sondait, curieux et amusé, une bouffée d'agacement le fit tiquer et il voulut retirer son pied, mais Théo le retint fermement.

— Ou bien quoi ? Par quoi d'autre pourrai-je être surpris, venant de toi, Thranduil ?

Théo s'était exprimé d'une voix basse, en français, et, d'un regard, il vérifia que personne d'autre autour de la table ne s'intéressait à eux puis, soulagé de constater que Molly et John étaient tous les deux très occupés à séparer Sherlock et Finn qui s'entretuaient cordialement à coup de réflexions acides, son attention revint sur Raphaël, qui le fixait gravement.

Encore une fois, cet aspect de Thranduil, dépouillé de sa nature sylvestre, sa puissance, son expérience millénaire et souligné par la fragilité et la jeunesse de Raphaël, mais, surtout, sa naïveté qui frôlait la candeur, fit encore fondre Théo qui faillit ne pas entendre le murmure sévère du jeune blond.

— Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en dire plus.  
— Je pense que c'est trop tard pour affirmer une chose pareille…

Il lui envoya un sourire empli de sous-entendus, amusé de voir Raphaël froncer subitement les sourcils et il ne chercha pas à retenir le pied qui s'éloigna de son entrejambe, retenant simplement un soupir de frustration.

— Trop tard ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me justifier !  
— Je ne te demande pas de te justifier.

Son regard planté dans celui du jeune blond, Thorin avança sa jambe pour la placer près de celle de Raphaël et, après un temps d'hésitation, le blond recommença à la caresser, passant son pied sous le pantalon pour atteindre le mollet et la cheville.  
Le plus jeune, légèrement mal à l'aise et profondément troublé par l'attrait viscérale qu'il se découvrait pour Théo, amena son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de vin, évitant le regard posé sur lui qu'il savait hypnotique.

— Quoi alors ?  
— On pourrait… Simplement approfondir le sujet…

Raphaël retint avec majesté une toux désagréable qui le prit lorsqu'il avala sa gorgé de travers et, les joues rouges, il éloigna sa jambe de celle de Thorin dont les yeux se paraient doucement d'une lueur gourmande et indéchiffrable.

— Je ne… suis pas intéressé.  
— Menteur.

Posant ses coudes sur la table, Théo s'approcha de lui et, à son tour, il plaqua le dos de son pied contre le mollet du plus jeune pour le tourmenter d'une caresse envoutante et sensuelle.

— Tu as commencé, Raphaël… Ne sois pas surpris si tu as… piqué ma curiosité…

Le regard fuyant, Raphaël reposa son verre, conscient qu'il commençait à perdre pied et que, encore une fois, Théo prenait le contrôle de la situation et de la conversation avec une aisance déconcertante.

Le brun lança une nouvelle fois un bref regard sur le côté et, sans s'inquiéter de la fourchette que John cherchait à retirer de la main de Sherlock, qui restait brave face à la douleur provoquée par le couvert planté dans sa chaire, il se tourna à nouveau vers Raphaël pour le regarder dans les yeux, soudain sérieux :

— Dis-moi seulement, Thranduil, si tu te dis « pas intéressé » parce que tu es novice dans le domaine et que tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, ou bien parce que tu ne ressens réellement aucun désir pour moi.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Thorin eut un sourire amusé, puis il prit la main du plus jeune dans la sienne, admirant la peau opaline et la longueur des doigts fins et s'amusant des couleurs qui apparurent sur ses jouent normalement pâles.

— Tout. Dans le deuxième cas, je cesserai immédiatement ce petit jeu avant que ça ne devienne malsain, mais, par contre, s'il s'agit du premier…  
— Je ne veux pas devenir ton jouet.  
— Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses.

Raphaël déglutit et récupéra sa main, profondément troublé par la situation et par la proposition de Thorin qui l'attirait bien plus que de raison. A son tour, il lança un regard du côté des autres convives qui ne s'intéressaient pas à eux, trop occupés à expliquer au serveur que tout allait bien malgré le sang qui coulait de la main de Sherlock, les quelques verres qui s'étaient cassés de manière inexplicable et les cheveux trempés de Finn, sur qui John avait lancé la carafe d'eau, autant le récipient que le liquide qui était contenu à l'intérieur, puis il prit sa respiration, son esprit oscillant entre son désir et sa fierté.  
Mais celle dernière abdiqua difficilement et, d'un murmure timide, les yeux rivés sur la nappe, il parla du bout des lèvres :

— Que feras-tu, s'il s'agit du premier cas ?

Il ne vit pas le regard de Thorin se voiler d'un plaisir anticipé et le plus grand intensifia ses caresses sur le mollet du blond qui serra les lèvres en cherchant à calmer le tumulte de son sang.

— Je ferai en sorte de-

Théo ne termina pas sa phrase car, levant le regard, Raphaël se figea brusquement, à l'instar de Sherlock et Frérin qui étaient eux aussi faces à l'entrée du restaurant et qui se turent en voyant Dwalin et Billie arriver, la mine sombre.

— Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour récupérer au moins un portable pour deux ? C'est ingérable là.  
— Que se passe-t-il, Jayden ?  
— Jérôme Oliveira vient de m'appeler, Rob aussi, ainsi que ta mère et quelques-uns de tes supérieurs. Pick a été assassiné.  
— Ho putain !

D'un même geste, Finn et Théo se jetèrent sur leurs pieds, paniqués, avant même que qui que ce soit autour de la table ne comprenne la teneur de la situation.

— Et Prunille ?  
— Elle n'a rien, mais Rob et Sarah sont furieux, ou paniqués, plutôt. Votre nièce est en état de choc, apparemment, elle a assisté à la mise à mort de son garde du corps et il se peut qu'elle ait été en contact avec les hommes d'Azog, si ce n'est pas Azog lui-même, même si elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis.  
— De quoi s'agit-il ? Une provocation ?  
— Un avertissement, surtout. J'ai pris l'initiative de demander à ce que l'on double la garde autours de vos proches, de même pour les grands-parents d'Eirik et la famille du petit-prince.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard poignant, leur corps irradiant tout les deux d'une fureur noire à l'idée qu'Azog ait pu envoyer ses hommes menacer leur famille. Et John osa prendre la parole en fronçant les sourcils :

— Que se passe t-il, au juste ?  
— Pick est… était la personne chargé de la sécurité de Prunille, notre nièce, depuis quelques années, quand elle n'est pas chez Rob ou chez maman. Il va sans dire qu'avec le temps, il est aussi devenu sa baby-sitter et son chauffeur, donc ce n'est pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux… Jayden, sais-tu comment s'est passé le meurtre et combien de temps Prunille est restée seule ?

Dwalin soupira, se sentant désolé de voir le regard de Théo aussi alarmé et affolé. Il ne méritait pas ça. Déjà qu'il en avait sévèrement bavé toute sa première vie, voilà que la paix lui était interdite dans celle là aussi malgré la chouette famille dans laquelle lui et son frère avaient eu la chance de naitre.

— On ne le sait pas encore. Pick a été abattu par trois balles dans l'abdomen alors qu'il ramenait Prunille de l'école.  
— Sur le trajet habituel ?  
— Non. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, votre nièce n'a encore rien dit. Quand Rob a remarqué qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée, il a eu le bon reflexe de contacter immédiatement ton équipe basée sur Montréal et ils n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de les retrouver. C'était une heure après sa sortie d'école.  
— Ho putain, c'est pas vrai…

Abattu, Finn se laissa sinistrement tomber dans sa chaise et Molly eut le réflexe de prendre sa main dans la sienne qu'elle pressa affectueusement. Dwalin soupira une nouvelle fois, puis il reprit la parole sombrement :

— Les gars… Prunille n'a rien, elle va bien.  
— Un homme, qu'elle considère comme un héros, a été massacré sous ses yeux… Ce n'est qu'une gosse, bordel ! Et elle est restée seule pendant une heure ! Elle ne porte peut-être pas de séquelles physique, mais les mots suffisent amplement pour briser un esprit d'enfant, si les hommes d'Azog ont eu le temps de lui parler…  
— Calme-toi, Finn. Et va chercher tes affaires, on part à Montréal.

Le blond acquiesça immédiatement aux mots de son frère et, après avoir presser une dernière fois les doigts de Molly, il se releva, mais Jayden ferma les yeux douloureusement pour trouver la force de leur annoncer une sinistre nouvelle :

— Rob vous interdit de venir, il a été très clair là dessus. Il ne veut pas vous voir.

Estomaqués, les jumeaux se figèrent et ils sentirent leur cœur geler à la nouvelle.  
Rob avait raison d'avoir peur si leurs ennemis commençaient à s'en prendre à ses enfants, mais… Il était leur grand frère, celui qui avait toujours juré de les protéger quoiqu'il arrive.  
Ils échangèrent un regard épouvanté puis, avant même que Thorin n'ait à le demander, Raphaël sortit son portable et lui tendit. Il s'en empara en le remerciant distraitement, puis lui et Finn s'éloignèrent pour téléphoner. Rob répondit à la première tonalité et Frérin arracha le portable des mains de Théo pour lui parler :

— Rob, on vient d'apprendre pour Pick et Prunille ! On est vraiment désolé, du fond du cœur, mais je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour arranger les choses !  
— Que veux-tu faire, Finn ? Jamais elle n'aurait du assister à un spectacle aussi violent et nous n'avons plus qu'a prier pour que le temps la délivre de ce cauchemar, à moins qu'on ne meurt tous avant…

La voix de leur ainé portait bien plus d'angoisse que de rancœur, mais cela suffit à vriller le cœur des deux frères qui ne savaient pas quoi dire pour exprimer leur douleur et leur regret vis-à-vis de cette histoire, tous les deux se sentaient profondément coupables, mais, surtout, meurtris. Théo pris la parole à son tour, posant une main sur la nuque de Finn qu'il malaxa doucement pour lui apporter un minimum de réconfort.

— Ca n'arrivera pas, Rob, on va lui faire la peau avant. Si on prend un avion dans une heure, on sera à Montréal dans la nuit, je-  
— Non. Vous ne prendrez pas l'avion, encore moins pour venir nous voir.  
— Rob…

Ils entendirent leur frère ainé soupirer face au murmure douloureux de Finn et le silence blessé de Théo, qui ne savait pas quoi dire, le cœur serré.

— Je vous interdis de revenir par ici, les gars, tout comme je vous interdis de chercher à contacter Prunille.

Bouleversé, Frérin écarquilla les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Théo, qui avait froncé les sourcils avant de parler d'un ton plus bas.

— Rob, s'il te plait… Ecoute-nous…  
— Non, Théo, ça suffit. Que vous risquiez votre vie dans cette quête est déjà assez difficile à accepter, mais si en plus ils s'en prennent à mes enfants, là, ce n'est plus tolérable ! Retournez à Montauban et disparaissez de notre vie !

Les jumeaux déglutirent et échangèrent un regard poignant. L'évocation de Montauban n'avait rien d'anodin pour les trois frères. C'était un épisode d'une geste médiévale qui parlait du cheval Bayard, capable de porter quatre frères sur son dos sans faillir et que Rob leur lisait quand Finn avait commencé ses terreurs nocturnes.

L'allusion était subtile, car la geste de Montauban relatait, entre autre, la course à laquelle le héros avait participé en utilisant un charme pour transformer son cheval en une rosse blanche et boiteuse, se faisant lui même passer pour un gamin de quinze ans, car il était alors recherché par le roi qui voulait sa mort. C'est pourquoi les jumeaux échangèrent un regard profondément troublé par l'évocation qui arrivait comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, les gars, je refuse que vous mettiez ma famille plus en danger par votre présence.  
— Le message est passé, Rob, on ne viendra pas.

Répondant d'un souffle, Théo restait avant tout concentré sur les mots utilisés par son grand-frère, qui n'étaient pas choisis au hasard.

— Tant mieux, j'aimerai aussi que vous cessiez de vous faire remarquer, c'est embarrassant. Et si vous croisez Richard, dites-lui bonjour de ma part.

L'ainé leur raccrocha au nez et les deux jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— Il est sous surveillance, et il en est conscient.

Théo hocha la tête, consterné et inquiet par la tournure des évènements.

— Prunille sait quelque chose, elle lui a certainement rapporté ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la mise à mort de Pick, mais il ne peut pas nous le dire au téléphone.  
— Il a évoqué Richard et Montauban… Malheureusement, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans cet épisode…  
— Non. Il a dit « Retournez à Montauban ». C'est un appel à l'aide… Il ne parle pas du chapitre, mais de la forteresse dans laquelle vivaient les frères et c'est là où Charlemagne a tenté d'exécuter traitreusement Richard, le frère du héros, avant qu'il ne le secoure.  
— Donc… Tu insinues que nous devons tout de même retourner à Montréal ?  
— Ils sont en danger.  
— Et nous ? Rob sait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourra pas nous empêcher de revenir, il nous prévient, à sa manière. Mais il nous en voudra si on prend son avertissement à la légère… _Et il n'est pas le seul à être sous surveillance… _

Théo ne répondit pas au dernier murmure que son jumeau venait de souffler discrètement dans le creux de son oreille et il acquiesça brièvement. Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard, puis le brun repris le portable de Raphaël pour composer un nouveau numéro.

— Jérôme, c'est Théo Robben.  
— Ha ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, crisse-moi bien parce que la situation ici est particulièrement alarmante. Un de tes agents a été retrouvé mort à Montréal alors qu'il était dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et nous soupçonnons qu'un grand nombre de terroristes rôde autour des membres de ta famille. Bien entendu, nous sommes sur le qui-vive et avons déployé nos forces, mais c'est tendu.  
— Rien d'autre ?  
— C'est encore trop tôt pour dire. Nous avons tenté d'interroger ta petite nièce, mais elle est sous le choc et ses parents nous ont interdis de forcer les choses.  
— Encore heureux…  
— Votre mère aimerait beaucoup vous joindre aussi.  
— Très bien, Finn l'appellera plus tard. Rappelles-moi à ce numéro si besoin, je vais essayer de me trouver un portable rapidement, le mien a pris un bain dans la tamise.  
— Ok, je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus !

Théo le remercia et il raccrocha, puis les jumeaux payèrent leur diner avant de sortir pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient dehors.

— Alors ? Que se passe t-il ?  
— Ils utilisent Rob et sa famille comme appât. Ils s'attendent, à juste titre, que l'on décolle immédiatement pour Montréal.  
— Ce que vous allez faire sans tarder, je suppose.

Théo inspira et il lança un long regard à Finn, qui hocha sombrement la tête.

— Non. On ne peut rien faire pour eux. Beaucoup d'excellents agents ont été mis sur le coup. Nous allons repartir à Ottawa pour contacter nos supérieurs et leur demander de nous lever plus de fonds et de moyens, il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils et étudia intensément leur visage déterminé.

— Les gars, si vous avez le moindre-  
— Merci, Jayden, mais n'oublies pas que ton contrat s'est achevé au moment où tu as retrouver Billie.

Furtivement, Théo fit un signe de main à Jayden, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne préférait pas en parler dans la rue. Le plus grand n'en rajouta pas et il posa distraitement une main sur la taille de Billie qui s'était approchée de lui.

— _Got it. _Si besoin, tu sais où me trouver… Et, par pitié, rachètes-toi un portable rapidement.

Il fit demi-tour, emmenant Billie avec lui, et, après un dernier signe de main, il prit la direction de leur hôtel.

— Bon et bien… Je vais y aller moi aussi. Je… Je vous souhaite bonne chance…

Mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance si lourde, Molly offrit un petit sourire à Finn qui sembla soudainement se souvenir de sa présence et qui s'empressa d'enrouler un bras galant autour de sa taille, la faisant rougir.

— Attend, Molly, je vais te raccompagner. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ton attrait pour les morts… Première heure sur le tarmac, Théo ?  
— Ne sois pas en retard.

Finn hocha la tête et il proposa courtoisement à Molly de lui appeler un taxi, mais elle répondit qu'elle n'habitait pas loin, alors ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux après un dernier salut.

A son tour, John se tourna vers Thorin et il posa une main sur son épaule, geste auquel le brun répondit en passant un bras autour de sa taille avec un naturel surprenant. Tendrement, Bilbo posa un baiser chaste sur sa joue, ému.

— Théo, je suis navré pour ta nièce et ces évènementS, mais, malgré cela, je suis tout de même vraiment ravi de t'avoir-  
— Mon dieu, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, John, nous devons y aller, Mrs. Hudson va s'inquiéter !

Désireux de mettre un terme à cette scène insupportable, Sherlock attrapa le bras de John pour le jeter dans le premier taxi qui passait et dans lequel il pénétra lui aussi après avoir gratifié Théo d'un regard mortel. Ce dernier soupira, puis il eut le reflexe de saisir le bras de Thranduil qui pensait partir discrètement de son côté.

— Reste avec moi, toi, on a encore des choses à se dire, tous les deux.  
— Je ne-

Mais il ne put protester, car la bouche de Théo s'écrasa sur la sienne et, avant qu'il ne pense à se soustraire au baiser, une main implacable s'empara de sa nuque pour la maintenir fermement. Il poussa une exclamation aussi outrée que voluptueuse et le canadien en profita pour conquérir sa bouche d'une langue gourmande.

Mais Raphaël ne se laissa pas faire et, malgré le trouble que souleva en lui la bouche de Théo, il le repoussa brusquement avant de darder sur lui un regard noir :

— _How dare you-  
—_ Arrête de faire ta prude, pas après ce que tu as fait pendant le diner…

Raphaël, furieux et agacé, ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant répliquer une répartie tranchante comme il savait si bien le faire, mais, conscient de la flagrante mauvaise foi qu'il affichait et du ridicule de sa réaction après ce qu'il avait fait au restaurant, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Avisant la manière dont le regard, pourtant grave et tendu de Théo, mua doucement pour se parer d'une lueur amusée et moqueuse, il grinça des dents et fit volte-face.

—Tu es vraiment répulsif, Thorin !  
— Non, en français, tu diras plutôt exécra-  
— _Fuck you !_

Malgré la boule d'angoisse douloureuse qui stagnait dans son ventre depuis l'annonce de la mort de Pick, Théo parvint à sourire, charmé par l'attitude si agressive de Thranduil qui, démuni de la moindre arme face à son ancien ennemi, cherchait à se défendre ou se protéger d'une menace qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Toutefois, le brun, constatant que Raphaël était réellement en train de partir, reprit ses esprits et eut à nouveau le reflexe de lui attraper le bras.

— Désolé mon grand, mais tu restes avec moi ce soir.

— _What_ ? _No way_ ! Hors de question ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me-

— Shhh.

Sans ajouter un mot, Théo traina le jeune blond jusqu'au bord de la route pour héler un taxi, dans lequel il força Raphaël à rentrer avant de monter à son tour et à qui il donna l'adresse de son hôtel.

— C'est abject, tu n'as pas le droit d'user de ta supériorité pour-  
— Tait-toi un peu.

Déterminé à le réduire au silence, le brun lui attrapa la taille et, en un mouvement agile, l'allongea sur la banquette en se plaçant au dessus de lui, sans se soucier du feulement dangereux du blond et du regard que leur lança le conducteur dans le rétroviseur.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, brièvement, puis les lèvres bouillantes de Théo glissèrent sur sa joue, embrassèrent sa mâchoire contractée, puis sa nuque qui faisait tant fantasmer le brun qui, après un dernier baiser sur sa tempe, murmura gravement à son oreille :

— Nous sommes surveillés… Azog m'en avait fait la remarque lors de notre confrontation aux entrepôts, mais j'ai été négligent, je n'y avais encore prêté aucune attention… Si je t'ai embrassé en pleine rue avant de te jeter dans ce taxi, c'était surtout pour brouiller les pistes, dans la mesure où je ne connais ni leurs moyens, ni leur manière d'opérer et-  
— Tu as fait ça simplement pour brouiller les pistes ?

Théo eut un sourire horripilant et victorieux qui fit bouillir le sang de Raphaël, conscient qu'il venait de trahir, avec une simple question, la frustration d'apprendre que le baiser n'était pas sincère. Alors il se rattrapa comme il le put, s'adressant au plus vieux avec véhémence :

— Tu sais qu'on est surveillé, mais tu t'affiches de cette manière avec moi ? _What are you thinking _? Je sais ce qu'il ont fait à ton ex simplement parce qu'il à fait l'erreur d'être aimé par toi !

Surpris, Théo haussa un sourcil profondément choqué et il dévisagea le plus jeune avant de parler, curieux :

— Comment tu sais ça ?  
— Ca n'a pas été compliqué, j'ai simplement fait une recherche sur les données du JCP et je suis tombé sur le rapport qui concernait l'enlèvement la torture de Justin Patterson, avec qui tu sortais au moment des faits…

Thorin resta silencieux un instant, comme perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Se rendant compte de l'odieuse manière dont il venait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, Raphaël déglutit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais le plus vieux prit la parole d'une voix blême, mais dure :

— Justement, Raphaël, si tu savais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, tu ne me blâmerais pas pour ça, au contraire.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu'il se trouve que, de tous les elfes réincarnés qui sont tombés entre leur mains, Justin est le seul qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à détruire. Parce que à travers lui, c'est moi qu'ils voulaient atteindre… Toi tu es déjà dans leur collimateur de toute manière, que tu m'intéresses ou non, qu'ils en soient conscient ou pas, cela ne change rien : ils vont tenter de mettre la main sur toi et si cela arrive, je ne… Bref. Au moins, s'ils pensent pouvoir t'utiliser contre moi, ils le feront, et cette démarche pourrait te sauver le cul ou au moins retarder l'échéance... Et, pour ta gouverne, tu n'as pas à parler de ma relation avec Justin au passé, car nous n'avons toujours pas cassé malgré tout.  
— C'est normal, il est encore-  
— Dans le coma, je sais, merci de me le rappeler.

Le ton était extrêmement acerbe et Raphaël jugea bon de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet, malgré la question qui lui brulait les lèvres et qui concernaient les raisons de l'intérêt que l'agent Patterson avait soulevé en Théo. Le blond n'avait, à aucun moment, fouiné dans les dossiers du JCP pour espionner la vie de Théo, au contraire, le rapport qu'il avait lu sur Justin, il aurait préféré ne jamais en avoir entendu parler, mais il était tombé dessus par hasard, alors qu'il étudiait le profil des victimes d'Azog.

Le petit-ami de Théo avait été traqué et enlevé par les hommes du terroriste cinq mois plus tôt. Actuellement plongé dans un coma artificiellement prolongé, le temps que son corps récupère, il connaissait quelques périodes de lucidité et semblait sur une bonne voie de guérison, ce qui ne plaisait pas particulièrement au plus jeune qui prit la parole en anglais :

— _Si vous n'avez pas encore rompu, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi envers moi ?  
_— Arrête de poser ce genre de question Raphaël, quelle que soit ma réponse, elle t'exaspèrera.

Le blond tiqua et il fit craquer nerveusement ses doigts. Théo boudait, c'était vraiment charmant, _really, _et le plus jeune n'osa pas lui donner une bonne raison de défouler sa colère sur lui, alors il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voiture arrive à l'hôtel, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il voulu sortir du taxi pour prendre la direction de l'hôtel et s'éloigner de son supérieur qui ruminait de son côté, mais Théo ne lui en laissa pas le temps et il attrapa une nouvelle fois son bras avant de demander au chauffeur du taxi de se rendre à l'aérodrome privé en faisant quelques détours.

— Qu'est-ce que… Cela veut dire ? Je pensais qu'on ne partait que demain matin.  
— Tant mieux, cela veut dire qu'on a été convaincant… En réalité, Dwalin est parti récupérer Fili et Kili, ou, au moins, les prévenir et, de son côté, Frérin va rester auprès de sa médecin légiste avant de rejoindre l'aéroport militaire demain matin pour prendre un jet réquisitionné par le JCP. Quant à nous, nous allons partir maintenant et discrètement pour Montréal, un jet de Bofur est à notre disposition.  
— Que va t-on faire, là-bas ?  
— Les éloigner de Rob et de sa famille.

Raphaël hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres, puis il regarda les bâtiments sombres qui défilaient, floutés par la pluie glacée qui tombait paresseusement, mélange de flocons humides et de neige fondue. Puis il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en se rendant compte d'une chose en particulier :

— Attend… On part tous les deux pour Montréal ? Seulement tous les deux ?

Théo se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, sans retenir un ricanement amusé et il se pencha sur son visage pour brosser gentiment ses lèvres fines des siennes.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. En six heures, il y a de quoi faire…  
— Mais tu as un petit-  
— N'essaie pas de te cacher derrière ça, tu ne sais rien de la relation que j'ai maintenant avec Justin…

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'ai longuement hésité avant de poster le chapitre en entier.  
J'ai pensé le couper juste avant l'arrivée de Dwalin, histoire d'équilibrer la longueur,  
mais le résultat aurait fait trop décousu, donc j'ai laissé comme tel.

**J'espère que ça continu à vous plaire !**

**Au prochain épisode :  
**Théo / Raphaël ou bien Thranduil VS Thorin ?  
Six heures de vol en tête à tête.

PS : Dans la mesure où j'écris selon un ordre chronologique et que, prochainement, les événements vont pas mal s'enchainer au Canada, tous les personnages ne seront pas traiter équitablement au fil des prochains chapitres.  
Mais je vais tout de même essayer de faire en sorte de me concentrer sur tout le monde durant la fic, ce sera chacun son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

oOo

— Bon… Tu as l'intention de m'expliquer ou bien je dois deviner tout seul ?  
— Tu peux toujours essayer de deviner, ça peut être drôle.  
— Je ne rigole pas, Sherlock.

Le regard grave et les sourcils froncés, John se tenait devant son colocataire qui se débarrassait de son écharpe et de son manteau, loin de se douter de la confusion qui régnait actuellement dans l'esprit du plus petit. Parce que John avait essayer de faire des efforts, de garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas prendre un espoir trop fou, ne surtout pas prendre l'espoir de soulever quoique ce soit dans le cœur si fermé du détective, mais, ces derniers jours et, surtout, l'arrivée de Théo, semblaient avoir chambouler deux ou trois petites choses.

— Cette attitude que tu as envers moi…  
— Purement amical.  
— Non, Sherlock, ça n'est pas de l'amitié !

Le brun haussa un sourcil et il sonda son colocataire d'un regard indéchiffrable.

— Je t'évite une nouvelle déception avec cet homme qui est irrémédiablement passé à autre chose…  
— Je ne parle pas de Théo, mais de toi et de ta jalousie !  
— Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Sherlock planta son regard outré dans celui de John qui leva les yeux au ciel, sans savoir si aborder ce sujet avec son colocataire était une bonne chose à faire, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou, ressentant un plaisir certain à voir le détective réagir de la sorte.

— De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas, Sherlock ? Tu affirmes que tu souhaites tout simplement me protéger, je t'en remercie, mais, je ne vois pas de quoi ! Le problème était le même avec Mary.  
— Il n'y avait aucun problème avec Mary !

L'ancien médecin de guerre haussa un sourcil, pas dupe, et il fit la moue avant de sonder son colocataire d'un regard aiguisé. Puis il serra les poings et, après une courte réflexion, un petit sourire calculateur étira ses lèvres, sourire qu'il gomma rapidement avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur. Sherlock le suivit du regard sans faire le moindre commentaire et le silence s'installa dans la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à le rompre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit médecin bailla et, avisant l'heure, il s'étira avant de se lever en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son colocataire.

Sherlock tint une heure, perdu dans ses pensées et, une fois assuré que le plus petit dormait profondément, il se leva, ralluma son ordinateur et checka immédiatement l'historique.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il tomba sur le site de la Canadian Airlines et sa billetterie en ligne.

Le temps sembla se figer, quelques secondes, puis, dans un tournoyant gracieux, il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la chambre du médecin dans laquelle il entra de manière théâtrale.

Il se figea sur le seuil et se contenta de fixer John du regard. Son colocataire n'avait même pas fait mine de sursauter, il s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil en avisant l'heure, puis il avait nonchalamment tourné une page du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Sherlock ?  
— Canadian Airline, vraiment ?

John secoua la tête pour cacher un petit sourire victorieux et il se décida à fermer son livre, puis il croisa les doigts pour se concentrer sur Sherlock.

— Ca te pose un problème ?

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose qui lui semblait avisé, mais qui ne vint pas, alors il resta muet et il plissa les lèvres.

— Non, aucun problème.

Grinçant des dents, Sherlock fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, le visage fermé, et John soupira lourdement. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Londres et, surtout, Sherlock, dont il ne doutait plus des sentiments.  
Mais il grimaça en admettant que le détective n'était pas seulement un sociopathe de haut niveau, mais aussi, et surtout, un handicapé profond des sentiments qui lui rappelait un certain roi nain, tout aussi crétin lorsqu'il était question de simplement se laisser aller et de concéder le moindre intérêt à l'amour avant que Bilbo ne lui ouvre les yeux.

Et pour la défense de Thorin, il avait alors été question d'un roi nain, hanté par ses pertes et alourdi par ses devoirs face à un petit cambrioleur hobbit qui avait à peine le quart de son âge, qu'il ait été réticent au début n'avait pas été étonnant. Par contre, non seulement Sherlock n'avait pas d'excuse, mais, en plus, il parvenait à être encore moins dégourdi que Thorin sur ce terrain là.

John voulu reprendre son livre, mais, agacé, il le reposa sèchement sur sa table de chevet et il croisa les bras en faisant la moue, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il était déjà en couple avec Sherlock, il pouvait le nier s'il le voulait, mais c'était évident que tout ce qu'il manquait dans leur relation, c'était, entre autre, l'aspect charnel mais, surtout, il leur fallait à tout les deux admettre que ce qui les liait n'était plus seulement de l'amitié, s'il en avait jamais été question.

Et John devait se faire une raison : si chacun attendait de l'autre qu'il fasse le premier pas, ils allaient encore stagner un bon bout de temps.

oOo

— Non. Je refuse de l'exposer au danger. Si jamais Théo a besoin du moindre renfort, qu'il me le fasse savoir et je mettrai mes hommes à sa disposition, mais Eirik ne s'approchera pas des tensions, il en a déjà assez bavé comme ça.  
— Très bien. Vous comptez rester à Londres ?  
— Je ne sais pas, il parlait de retourner vivre chez ses grands-parents…

Dwalin fronça un sourcil et il inspira, avant de recracher la fumée de cigarette qu'il avait dans les poumons.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Azog sait certainement où ils habitent et nous, on ne sait pas encore à quel point ses moyens ont augmenté. Ce n'est pas normal, il bénéficie certainement d'une aide qui dépasse notre entendement… Du jour au lendemain, il parvient à prendre Thorin de revers…  
— Il suffit qu'il se trouve un ou plusieurs donateurs _ricco _et pas trop regardants dans leurs investissements… Il n'est pas si compliqué, tu sais, même le _padre _ est _segretamente_sponsorisé par le groupe Ikéa depuis qu'il a fait fermer les petits commerces de quartier pour permettre à l'entreprise de s'installer dans la région.  
— Je suppose que les bénéfices qu'il en retire sont plutôt conséquents…  
— Plutôt, oui. Et vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de l'argent qu'il a gagné et qu'il s'ennuyait, il a tout redistribué aux anciens petits commerçants alors à la rue pour qu'ils puissent trainer la firme devant la justice et gagner le procès en achetant les magistrats. Résultat, le _padre _a racheté les actions d'Ikea pour empêcher la boite de couler et, en plus, il prélève tous les mois des « impôts sur la protection et la conservation des commerces de proximités » à tous ceux qui négocient dans la région… De quoi ouvrir quatre casinos en plus de celui de Milan…  
— Je vois… Et c'est donc par ce genre d'homme que tu as été élevé...

Kili haussa les épaules en prenant une bouffée de fumée, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Il ne m'a pas toujours demandé d'accomplir des choses très propres pour lui, mais… Il m'a offert un toit, une éducation, à manger et… Un casino, six fois. En plus de ça, il n'a jamais cherché à faire de moi une machine ou autre, au contraire, il m'a toujours encouragé à être moi-même et ne m'a jamais intégré dans les missions les plus... Dégueulasses… D'une certaine manière, il me considère réellement comme son fils, du moins, quelque chose qui s'y approche. Il m'a trouvé quelques semaines après que son propre _bambino_ se soit fait tué par un rival, il était un peu plus jeune que moi, je pense que ce facteur a joué en ma faveur.

Dwalin ne reprit pas la parole et le silence s'étendit. Ils étaient sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, Fili dormait dans sa chambre et Ori dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Dwalin.  
Salaï termina sa clope, puis il écrasa le mégot au sol avant de le jeter dans le cendrier de la table, puis il passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux :

— Eirik ne me fait pas confiance. Il ne me croira pas si je lui dis que retourner en _Norvegia_ n'est pas une bonne idée mais… Il ne veut pas rester à Londres et je n'ai pas le droit de l'emmener avec moi tant qu'il est mineur.  
— Il a dix-sept ans, aucune famille et n'est même pas anglais, personne ne remarquera sa disparition… Si j'ai bien compris, tu possèdes différentes planques partout dans le monde et un casino. Ce petit a besoin de vacances, Kili, cela fait une dizaine de jours qu'il n'a pas eu de repos et qu'il vit un cauchemar au quotidien. Je ne pense pas que Londres possède le meilleur climat pour l'aider à passer à autre chose, l'Islande encore moins et la Norvège serait à proscrire… Veux-tu que je lui parle ? Je connaissais très bien Fili, c'est moi qui ai été chargé de son éducation militaire et pense pouvoir le convaincre au moins sur la nécessité de rester avec toi et de partir quelques temps pour se faire oublier… Que ce soit à Milan ou bien à Baltimore… Pour ce qui est de la légitimité, mets-le dans un avion et allez-vous en, ça fera quelques vagues au début, mais je sais comment se terminera l'affaire d'Eirik Weiss : classée. Surtout si Théo s'en mêle, il a les moyens de te donner la légitimité de le garder avec toi…  
— Tu me proposes le kidnapper…  
— Fais pas genre, tu en crèves d'envie… Que je te le propose ou pas, tu finiras par le faire et c'est simplement parce qu'il risque de ne pas comprendre et de te détester que tu ne l'as pas encore fait…

Ils rigolèrent légèrement, puis, après quelques dernières paroles, ils se séparèrent et chacun parti se coucher de son côté.

oOo

— Merci, Molly, tu es vraiment une chouette fille, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Le canadien lança un sourire craquant à la jeune femme qui lui sourit en retour et il fit demi-tour pour grimper les marches du jet sobre aux couleurs du JCP, mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et il redescendit rapidement les marches, se pencha sur Molly qui se figea et, tendrement, il posa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de se redresser pour monter une bonne fois pour toute dans le jet qui décolla peu de temps après.

Au pied de la piste, regardant l'aurore poindre au loin, Molly frémit doucement et elle ajusta son manteau en regardant l'avion disparaître dans les nuages qui se teintaient de rose.

oOo

Le silence dans le jet luxueux qui survolait l'Atlantique était tendu. Assis sur un canapé confortable, son PC sur les genoux, Théo supervisait méthodiquement ses hommes postés discrètement à Montréal. Son équipe basée en Europe n'avait pas lâché Vladimar depuis que Kili l'avait mis en fuite et il savait donc que le bras droit d'Azog était resté sur le vieux continent. Par contre, il avait perdu toute piste du leader et cette idée l'angoissait, surtout que beaucoup de ses hommes avaient été aperçus dans la petite banlieue résidentielle de Saint-Hubert où vivait Rob et sa famille.

De son côté, royalement avachi sur une banquette spacieuse, Raphaël terminait d'expliquer exactement à ses supérieurs quelle était la situation, dans un mail précis et concis, et son portable vibra au moment où il envoya son rapport. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu et décrocha en remarquant le discret regard que Thorin lui lança.

— _Hi, who's-  
— _Hey, Petit Prince, c'est Finn, mon frère est dans le coin ?

Le blond tiqua d'agacement et balança son portable à Théo qui le réceptionna agilement.

Rapidement, Frérin lui expliqua qu'il avait rappelé leur frère et que celui-ci s'était montré encore plus froid qu'à leur première conversation, mais Finn était rentré dans son jeu. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés tous les deux et Rob en avait profité pour glisser subtilement quelques informations à son petit frère : oui, il se savait surveillé et oui, il avait besoin de leur présence à Montréal, mais ils étaient attendu par les hommes du terroriste albinos qui leur avait préparé un joli comité de réception, mieux valait qu'ils jouent la carte de la discrétion.

Thranduil écouta le début de la conversation d'une oreille distraite, puis il se leva en soupirant pour se rendre à l'arrière du jet. Il traversa la spacieuse chambre et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Arrivé devant le miroir, il grimaça en remarquant ses cernes, mais, après tout, depuis sa rencontre avec Lucas Fitzgerald, et, surtout, avec Théo, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir d'un sommeil serein et réparateur.  
Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, entre le moment où Lucas lui avait révélé son identité et maintenant, il ne s'était passé que quatre jours.

Quatre jours extrêmement intenses, entre la découverte de sa véritable identité, cette traversée de l'Atlantique avec Thorin, la fusillade sur les bords de la Tamise, ce voyage à Tiraspol, puis le retour qui avait vu l'arrivé de tous ses souvenirs et ces baisers avec Théo… Les voilà maintenant repartis au Canada et le plus jeune espéra sincèrement que le quotidien dans l'équipe des Robben n'était pas toujours aussi trépidant, car il ne tiendra pas le rythme.

En tout, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures durant les voyages, et aussi dans la maison du jeune programmateur, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre ses limites.

Il passa distraitement un doigt sur son arcade sourcilière qu'un coup avait amoché, juste avant qu'il ne saute dans la Tamise.

Soudainement, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua une marque sombre sur la peau claire de sa nuque et, agacé, il souleva ses cheveux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir lorsqu'il remarqua la jolie marque, bien nette, que les dents de Thorin avaient laissée lors de leur étreinte dans le taxi.

— Fait pas la gueule, Petit Prince, ça te va bien.

Le plus jeune sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix grave du brun qui était appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il lui lança le portable que le blond rattrapa au vol en le bravant du regard, refusant de se laisser intimider par sa proximité et par la promesse troublante qu'il lisait dans son attitude, suite à ce qu'il s'était passé au restaurant.

— Il y a des nouvelles ?  
— Oui. A la base, Je pensais atterrir à l'aéroport de Saint-Hubert, il est à dix minutes de la maison de Rob, mais à mon avis, il est certainement surveillé. Nous venons de recevoir l'autorisation d'atterrir à l'aéroport international de Montréal, ça nous permettra de passer inaperçu. Il est hors de question que nous refaisions la même erreur qu'à Londres. J'ai sous-estimé Azog et ça aurait pu nous être fatal…  
— Je vois.

Raphaël acquiesça doucement, puis il déglutit et lui tourna le dos, conscient que le regard de l'autre le détaillait indécemment. Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil de Théo lorsque le regard de celui-ci effleura une tache brune sur sa chemise, au niveau du flanc. Mais il se tendit inconsciemment quand le brun s'approcha et il sursauta légèrement lorsque les mains fermes se posèrent sur lui. Thorin croisa son regard dans le miroir et il lui envoya un sourire aussi taquin qu'insupportable tout en ouvrant agilement tous les boutons de la chemise d'une main et attrapant du matériel de soin d'une autre.

— Nerveux ?

Le regard de Thranduil se durcit sous l'agacement, mais le blond se laissa faire lorsque le plus grand s'agenouilla face à lui pour écarter sa chemise et étudier son flanc qu'une balle avait légèrement déchiré lors de l'attaque aux entrepôts de la Tamise. L'enchainement des événements n'avait pas permis à Raphaël de s'y intéresser et la blessure, qu'il avait jugée superficielle, s'était rouverte lorsqu'il s'était débattu dans les bras de Théo, dans le taxi.  
La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais elle n'était pas belle et Thorin était conscient que les simples désinfectants qu'il avait à disposition ne lui seraient pas d'une grande utilité face à l'infection qu'il devinait par le contour chaud et rougit. Il serra les lèvres, sans faire part de son inquiétude, et la nettoya consciencieusement.

— N'oublies surtout pas de montrer ça à la première équipe médicale que tu croiseras, surtout si tu ne veux pas de cicatrice…  
— Mon bras passe en priorité.

Théo lança un bref regard au poignet du jeune homme qui, malgré l'attelle provisoire, avait doublé de volume et, au vu de l'infime tremblement des doigts, semblait très douloureux. Puis ses yeux remontèrent le long du corps à moitié nu de Raphaël, qui s'était adossé contre le lavabo le temps des soins et, de là où il se tenait, Théo avait une vue impeccable sur son ventre plat aux hanches légèrement saillantes et aux muscles joliment ciselés.  
Véritable éphèbe finement taillé, Raphaël possédait, de loin, l'un des corps les plus alléchants que Théo, et même Thorin, n'avait jamais eu à disposition, mais ce par quoi le canadien se laissait séduire, c'était cet esprit aux multiples failles qui continuait de se vouloir dur et implacable malgré tout. Le contraste entre la majesté de Thranduil et la solitude de Raphaël était net, à l'instar de cette sublime fierté qui côtoyait cette terrible lucidité du roi sans sujet.

Un genou posé au sol, Thorin termina de désinfecter la blessure, puis, sans vraiment chercher à s'en empêcher, il approcha son visage pour embrasser le creux de sa hanche, sans gêne, car, après tout, c'était Raphaël qui avait commencé, lors du dîner, et il ne fut absolument pas surpris de le sentir sursauter. Le plus jeune voulu le repousser et s'éloigner, mais Théo fut plus vif et, un genoux toujours posé au sol, il empoigna sa cuisse d'une main ferme, levant le visage pour croiser les yeux qui se voulaient furieux, mais qui restaient, surtout, troublés.

Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayé, il laissa sa main glisser sur le corps de Raphaël : la cuisse d'abord, suivant le galbe jusqu'à la fesse qu'il malaxa doucement, découvrant avec plaisir la fermeté du muscle qui se contracta. Ses doigts remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à la taille qu'ils empoignèrent alors qu'il amena une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur la peau pour mordiller gentiment la hanche saillante, amusé par le violent tressaillement qui traversa le corps de Raphaël, puis il embrassa le ventre en suivant les discrètes lignes de ses abdos, sans cesser de le caresser.

Thranduil avait écarquillé les yeux sous le plaisir inattendu qui le prit au dépourvu et il plongea sa main valide dans la crinière de Thorin en pestant contre ces sensations humaines, amplifiés par la finesse des sens qu'il avait hérité de son esprit elfique et qui se déployaient en lui sous l'injonction des baisers et des caresses du brun et dont, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait jamais soupçonné la puissance.

— Arrête ça !  
— Tu n'aimes pas ?

Surpris et peu désireux de forcer le plus jeune malgré tout, Théo se sépara de lui et se remit debout, mais il retint un sourire taquin lorsqu'il comprit que le blond refusait tout simplement de se laisser submerger par quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Avec patience, il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille, puis laissa sa main glisser sur la nuque et l'épaule découverte, faisant tomber la chemise du blond au sol.

— Tu n'as encore jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avec personne…

Le ton restait taquin et il horripila Thranduil dont la voix se fit plus agressive :

— Ca t'étonne ?  
— Ca me plait…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, et, avec un claquement de langue agacé, il posa fermement sa main sur le torse du plus grand pour le repousser lorsque celui-ci fit mine de se pencher sur lui.

— _Don't. _Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi.  
— Parce que ce n'est pas ton cas, Raphaël ? _  
_  
La question était franche, Théo semblait surpris de l'affirmation que Raphaël avait soufflé doucement et il le sonda un instant, l'éclat taquin dans son regard se brouilla brièvement pour devenir plus grave, presque sérieux, déstabilisant le plus jeune qui détourna les yeux.  
Sans savoir quoi répondre, furieux contre lui-même de passer son temps à se trahir face à Théo et sentant plusieurs émotions et sentiments contradictoires fluctuer en lui, Raphaël haussa les épaules et il resta muet.

Immobile, Théo le sonda plus intensément, pris au dépourvu par le jeune agent. Bien entendu, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le repousse, pour une multitude de prétextes, parfaitement fondées ou non, mais pas pour cette raison-là. Surtout pas pour cette raison là.

Après un bref moment, sentant que le plus grand ne bougeait toujours pas, Raphaël leva les yeux et il haussa un sourcil, lorsque, sans se défaire de ce nouveau regard étrange et déstabilisant, le brun vint caresser légèrement la main de la réincarnation elfique posée sur sa poitrine, puis il s'en empara pour la guider plus bas, jusqu'à la hanche, à la limite de son T-shirt, noir et élégant.

Raphaël hésita franchement, puis il prit son inspiration et répondit à l'invitation tacite, soulevant timidement le vêtement pour poser ses doigts sur la peau chaude, son regard noyé dans les pupilles qui perdaient irrémédiablement l'éclat taquin, se parant d'un magnétisme hypnotisant.

— Dis moi, Raphaël, si ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi… Ce que tu as fait au restaurant… De quoi était-il question ?  
— Que veux-tu dire ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard et le plus jeune fut surpris de la gravité qui stagnait dans les yeux bleus du canadien, qui s'exprima d'une voix plus basse :

— Laisse moi juste… vérifier quelque chose…

Troublé, il ne broncha pas lorsque Thorin prit son visage en coupe et, instinctivement, il ferma les yeux quand la bouche curieuse du plus grand embrassa la sienne avec une douceur qui le surprit. Il eut le reflexe d'ouvrir les lèvres au moment où le brun se sépara de lui, pour mieux revenir et, cette fois-ci, il lui rendit timidement son baiser, embrasant sans s'en rendre compte les sens du canadien.  
Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Théo fit glisser ses mains sur le torse nu du plus jeune, caressant son ventre, ses flancs, puis son dos et ses épaules, ressentant soudainement un désir brut poindre en lui en le sentant frémir sous ses doigts. Désir de transformer ces frémissements en tremblements, de voir à quel point ce corps bien plus sensible que la moyenne était capable de supporter les plus douces tortures et de quelle manière il pouvait se tordre pour en réclamer davantage.

Lorsque le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus profond, plus exigeant et bien plus enflammé, une main redescendit en suivant la courbure des reins, jusqu'aux fesses qu'il agrippa fermement, avant de les pétrir avec dévotion. Il recueillit les exclamations voluptueuses du plus petit qui liquéfia ses sens en se pressa inconsciemment contre lui tout en passant franchement sa main valide sous le T-shirt noir pour découvrir la fermeté de son torse et la chaleur de sa peau.

Raphaël fit rouler les muscles sous ses doigts, découvrant ce corps superbe qui le déstabilisait, mais un frisson de plaisir fit tressaillir le plus vieux lorsqu'il malaxa les pectoraux et le brun se sépara brusquement de lui en soupirant lourdement.

— Ok. On va arrêter là avant que ça dérape… Nous sommes engagés pour passer quelques mois dans la même équipe professionnelle, toi et moi, et… Les choses risqueraient de devenir réellement… tendues, si jamais on se laisse aller maintenant…

C'était trop bon pour Théo : Raphaël réagissait à ses caresses de la manière la plus déroutante qu'il soit. Lui qui s'était préparé à ne recevoir que du refus, voire du dégout, peut-être une baffe et quelques menaces venimeuses, à aucun moment il n'avait imaginé que le jeune homme puisse lui répondre avec autant de sensualité et de doutes. Les choses prenaient un tournant inattendu qu'il n'avait pas imaginé.

Sans forcément vouloir se montrer cruel, Théo avait, effectivement, considéré ça comme un jeu. Un jeu charnel et délicieux, certes, sur un terrain dont il était incontestablement le maitre et qui se limitait à enflammer le caractère impétueux de Thranduil en l'offusquant de quelques caresses et remarques anodines, rien de plus. Et encore, si le plus jeune ne l'avait pas attisé de la sorte durant le dîner, jamais il ne se serait permis d'aller si loin avec lui.

Raphaël était extrêmement alléchant, et, en réagissant de la sorte, il devenait véritablement tentant, Théo ne pouvait pas le nier et il se sentait même prêt à succomber, mais il continuait de considérer ce merdeux comme le possesseur d'un esprit exécrable, fourbe et dénué du moindre honneur.  
S'en prendre à un gamin sans défense pour régler les comptes de deux monarques trop fiers et orgueilleux pour s'entendre, tués par leur propre folie, n'était pas son genre et le canadien n'avait pas prévu d'aller plus loin dans le jeu, et, même s'il restait profondément furieux envers Thranduil pour les décisions qu'il avait prises après l'attaque du dragon, il ne voulait pas se venger en s'en prenant à Raphaël de cette manière.

De son côté, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, surpris et frustré de voir Théo soudainement raisonnable et il planta son regard aiguisé dans le sien :

— « Avant que ça ne dérape » ? Tu estimes que ce n'est pas encore le cas ? Il te faut quoi ?  
— Plus.

Théo avait susurré sa réponse d'une voix veloutée, un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres, encore trop près de celles de Raphaël, et le plus jeune serra les dents, refusant de se laisser séduire de cette manière.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit instant, puis le blond, mutin, bougea la main qui était restée sur la peau du plus grand, de manière à retrouver et tourmenter les zones qu'il venait de relever comme érogènes et il s'autorisa un petit rictus joueur.

— Parce que tu trouves que les choses ne sont pas déjà tendues entre nous ?  
— Ca pourrait être pire…

Théo tressaillit lorsque les doigts taquins de Raphaël passèrent sur son flanc en faisant rouler la peau sensible. Grisé, Raphaël continua son exploration aguichante, passant sa main dans le creux du dos du brun, pour la faire remonter jusqu'aux omoplates en pétrissant les muscles saillants qui se contractaient inconsciemment sous son touché, se pressant contre lui en retenant son souffle.

— Dans ce cas… Que te faut-il de plus ?

Thorin se laissa faire, son regard voilé par le plaisir était fixé sur le plus jeune, étudiant son beau visage et son regard, qui n'était pas aussi déterminé que ses actes et son attitude. Il eut un sourire gourmand et son regard s'assombrit doucement alors qu'il posa à nouveau ses mains sur le corps de Raphaël qui se tendit sensiblement.

— Tu t'en doutes, je pense…

Doucement, ses mains attrapèrent les hanches du blond qu'il invita à pivoter pour coller leur bassin ensemble et il se pencha sur lui, prêt à capturer ses lèvres. Mais Raphaël se déroba instinctivement et, sans raison, il s'écarta du plus vieux à qui il envoya un sourire moqueur.

— Je m'en doute, oui. Et l'idée est tentante, mais il y a quatre jours à peine, tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que tu serais ravi de m'écraser…  
— Cette envie me taraude encore…

Le ton du brun était taquin, mais ils échangèrent un long regard grave, puis Raphaël fit un nouveau pas en arrière, soutenant durement le regard magnétique de Théo qui avança sur lui.

— Tu as simplement trouvé une autre manière d'assouvir ta vengeance…

Théo, qui s'approchait de Raphaël, maintenant collé contre la porte de la salle de bain, s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils, choqué par le ton soudainement acerbe de la réincarnation de Thranduil.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un viol ! Si tu es consentant, et même demandant, je ne vois pas où est le pro-  
— Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, _Asshole_ !

Raphaël serra immédiatement les lèvres pour juguler le bouillonnement de colère, d'injustice et d'amertume qui tourbillonna soudainement de manière incompréhensible en lui et il baissa le regard pour fuir celui, intrigué, de Théo, qui était maintenant très proche de lui. Il déglutit furieusement, agacé contre lui même d'avoir amené le sujet, mais soulagé de constater que le canadien ne sembla pas comprendre son insinuation. Il resta silencieux, cherchant ses mots, conscient que Théo commençait à s'interroger, puis il reprit la parole, presque timidement :

— Si… Si on dérape, que feras-tu ensuite ? Te contenteras-tu de te servir puis de passer à autre chose maintenant que j'ai succombé, ou bien…

Il inspira brusquement, incapable de poser franchement la question qui le taraudait et, sans prévenir, gêné et agacé de sentir ses joues s'empourprer doucement sous le regard interloqué de Théo, il se redressa afin de passer sa main valide sur la nuque du brun pour se presser contre lui. D'un geste plus assuré qu'il ne l'était vraiment, il fit rouler son bassin contre celui du plus grand, éveillant ses sens, tout en approchant ses lèvres pour embrasser sa bouche, achevant de déstabiliser Théo qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il était réellement question.

Le canadien ne lui refusa pas le baiser, au contraire. D'une caresse entêtante, il pressa les fesses de Raphaël qui gémit voluptueusement contre sa bouche, et guida son bassin de manière à ce que la friction devienne véritablement délectable, sans cesser d'embrasser les douces lèvres qui dansaient avec les siennes, sentant encore une fois son désir enfler envers ce corps qu'il n'avait pas imaginé aussi réceptif.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de Raphaël : si, comme le blond le redoutait, il ne s'agissait que de profiter sans s'embarrasser de sentiments, ou bien s'il était intéressé pour creuser un peu plus cette relation inattendue. Et, si la deuxième hypothèse n'avait pas encore été réfléchie, la première le tentait bien plus que de raison, tant pis pour les répercussions éventuelles.

C'est pourquoi le canadien tendit le bras pour chercher à tâtons la poignée de la porte qu'il déverrouilla, afin de pouvoir emmener le plus petit dans la chambre spacieuse du jet et, surtout, sur son lit confortable.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Raphaël ouvrit les yeux et, usant de l'effet de surprise, passa sous la défense de Théo et le poussa hors de la salle de bain, un éclat impétueux dansant dans son regard profondément chamboulé et, avant que le plus grand n'ait le temps de réagir, il verrouilla la porte, s'enfermant seul dans la pièce luxueuse.

— _Fuck you_, Thorin ! Tu considères ça comme un jeu et un dérapage, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Si tu me veux, il va falloir le mériter !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut en plus ? Des fleurs ?

Dans la chambre suintante de luxe, face à la porte close, amusé malgré la très douloureuse frustration que lui infligea le blond, Thorin ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, puis il déglutit et il inspira profondément, ébranlé par les sensations et sentiments qui fluctuaient encore en lui.

Il ne voulait pas craquer sur Raphaël, la personne qui possédait l'esprit le plus haïssable des deux mondes qu'il avait connu, pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune homme était le premier à lui faire tourner la tête à ce point là. Et, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se sentait fondre devant les réactions du blond : Voir l'esprit de Thranduil se débattre pour se dépêtrer de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui le charmait plus que de raison.  
Constatant que le plus jeune restait muet, il posa sa main sur la porte pour parler d'un ton railleur :

— Tu veux que je te mérite ? Mais, Raphaël, tu n'es qu'un simple gamin arrogant et imbu de lui même… Le roi que tu étais ne devait sa superbe que grâce au royaume que son père a bâtit et puis, pardon de te le rappeler, mais tu as été abattu d'un coup dans le dos comme un-  
— _Fuck off ! _Je t'interdis d'insinuer ce genre de chose ! J'ai dû consentir à de trop nombreux sacrifices pour la sécurité du royaume que j'ai contribué à bâtir… Surtout que toi, tu n'as pas vraiment matière à juger, je ne vais pas te rappeler comment et pourquoi tu es mort…

La voix était étouffée par la porte de bois, mais Thorin devina que Raphaël s'était assis dos contre elle et la fureur palpable qui la faisait vibrer le fit sourire tendrement, puis le brun s'agenouilla pour se mettre au même niveau que l'autre, une main toujours posée sur la porte de bois, avant de rebondir sur une autre remarque du plus jeune :

— Je ne suis certainement pas le premier venu, du moins, beaucoup, mâles ou femelles, t'ont certainement déjà fait des propositions similaires mais, surtout, je pense pas être n'importe qui non plus…

Raphaël resta un instant silencieux, assis à même le sol, le visage blême, furieux contre les mots que Thorin avait osé lui dire vis à vis de sa première vie. Mais il inspira et reprit avec hargne.

— Oui mais toi, ton problème, c'est que tu te contentes de n'importe quoi…

Comprenant sans peine l'insinuation du plus jeune, qui concernait avant tout Bilbo ou Justin, Théo serra les dents, jugulant une vague de colère, mais il la comprima sans peine et il haussa les épaules pour parler d'un ton clair :

— Certes… Tu vois où ça me mène…

Un nouveau silence lui répondit et Théo soupira, surpris par ses propres mots qu'il n'avait pas préparés. Il sursauta légèrement et se redressa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce couard lui fasse face aussi rapidement et il ne bougea pas lorsque Raphaël s'approcha, ses yeux tumultueux plantés dans les siens. Le blond gronda sourdement, d'une voix impétueuse :

— Ne me met pas au même niveau qu'eux, ce n'est pas le cas.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, non surpris de voir la majesté de Thranduil imprégner les traits du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et, encore une fois, le contraste entre la puissance de celui qu'il avait été et la flagrante faiblesse de celui qu'il était maintenant ne le laissa pas indifférent. Sans un mot, il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque gracile mais tendue du plus petit qu'il caressa distraitement.

— En quoi serais-tu différent ?  
— En tout.

Bien moins sur de lui que ce qu'il laissait paraître, Raphaël s'approcha de Théo, le mettant au défis de douter de lui et le brun haussa un sourcil.

— Par ta fierté, ton arrogance et ta présomption, tu les laisses effectivement sur le carreau, et de loin.  
— Ne sont pas arrogants tous ceux qui ont un jour eut l'audace de se revendiquer digne d'intérêt de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?  
— Il n'est pas question d'eux, mais de toi… Et moi.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, puis, lorsqu'il comprit ce que Théo avait en tête, il voulu s'écarter de lui, mais, d'un geste souple, le canadien crocheta la taille du plus petit et le coucha sans effort sur le lit spacieux, terminant le mouvement en prenant place entre ses jambes malgré le feulement impétueux qui franchit les lèvres du blond.

— _Get off _!  
— Tu préfèreras certainement comme ça, toi…

D'une habile torsion, sans s'occuper du plus jeune qui chercha à se débattre sauvagement, Théo inversa les places et se retrouva allonger sur le dos, Raphaël assis à califourchon sur son bassin. Puis, doucement, sans rompre le contact visuel avec le blond qui s'était immobilisé, il allégea la prise qu'il avait sur les cuisses galbées, jusqu'à retirer lentement ses mains, qu'il montra bien en vue au plus jeune qui hésitait quant à la conduite à tenir.

— Pars, si tu en as envie, Raphaël, je ne te courrai pas après…  
— Tu attendras que je revienne pour te supplier.  
— Je sais que tu ne le feras pas…  
— Quoi ça ? Partir ou supplier ?

Sans répondre, Théo sourit puis posa sereinement ses mains sur le matelas, étudiant indécemment le corps de Raphaël.  
Il resta quelques instants immobiles, tiraillé entre son envie de planter Théo et de retourner s'enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et son désir d'approfondir les choses, de poser ses mains sur le corps qui lui était offert pour le découvrir du bout des doigts.  
Il déglutit et, mécaniquement, commença à remonter le T-shirt de Théo qui lui lança un regard gourmand mais qui s'abstint du moindre commentaire.

Raphaël détourna rapidement les yeux pour les poser sur le ventre ferme et plat qu'il découvrait, furieux contre lui même d'avoir désespérément craqué sur un connard pareil.

Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua un trait sombre sur les flancs du brun, disparaissant sous le T-shirt et, spontanément, il remonta franchement le vêtement et il haussa un sourcil.  
La discrète marque, héritée par le coup qui lui avait pris la vie en perforant un organe vital, se trouvait sur son abdomen, mais elle était cachée par le tatouage d'un phénix somptueux et stylisé, qui se débattait dans un cercle de flamme.

Théo ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le plus jeune qui laissa ses doigts courir le long des arabesques d'encre et jugulant les vagues de plaisir soulevées par le touché exacerbant.

— Dis moi ce qui te lie à ce Justin… Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ainsi si tu es censé avoir quelqu'un ? Ton petit-ami a été torturé parce qu'il a attiré ton regard et toi, avant même qu'il ne soit remis, tu t'autorise à aller voir ailleurs. Tu me trouves présomptueux, mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas dû à un désir trop violent pour être maitrisé que tu éprouverais pour moi, au contraire… Je sais que si la réincarnation du hobbit s'était montrée intéressée par toi, je n'aurai même pas compté dans l'équation, Justin non plus…

Théo resta silencieux, il se contenta d'étudier le visage de Raphaël qui s'était fermé et il garda la bouche close. Puis il leva une main pour caresser la joue du blond et, touché par les doutes et les craintes qu'il lu dans son regard, il décida de se montrer franc envers lui :

— Il n'y a plus rien entre Justin et moi. Nous avions cassé quelques semaines avant, justement parce qu'il ne supportait pas la pression qu'Azog avait mis sur notre couple. Le problème, c'est que nos ennemis ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte pour détourner leur attention de Justin et ils ont attendu que la vigilance autour de lui s'endorme pour passer à l'attaque. Nous n'étions plus ensembles à ce moment mais… Azog avait tapé au bon endroit, il était impensable que je reste imperméable à ça et… Savoir dans quel état il est encore maintenant, à cause de moi, c'est… Bref… Plus rien ne me lie à lui. Avant ça, il y avait une franche affection, mais, maintenant, il n'y a plus que de la culpabilité et des remords.

La main qui caressait la joue se fit curieuse et elle descendit pour découvrir la gorge et une épaule blanche. Raphaël ne dit pas un mot, pas même pour faire part de son soulagement vis à vis du célibat de Théo ou bien ses regrets quant à cette sordide histoire.

— Quant à Bilbo, effectivement, tu ne te trompes pas. Je l'ai aimé, sincèrement, entièrement et sans concession, comme seul un nain peut aimer son compagnon...  
— Si tu veux faire de moi un simple faire valoir pour remplacer ton ex, je te préviens que-  
— Tais-toi un peu, ne le prends pas comme ça…

La main qui était sur l'épaule migra pour crocheter la nuque contractée par la déception qu'elle malaxa gentiment.

— Tu dois comprendre que John n'est pas mon ex… Essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui serait tentant, mais… J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser oublier facilement… _Do you _?

Raphaël s'arracha de la contemplation du torse du canadien pour planter son regard dans le sien et, spontanément, il lui envoya un sourire franc et lumineux, prenant Théo au dépourvu.

Le brun ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Raphaël, ni même Thranduil, sourire, si on mettait de côté cette grimace, narquoise, cruelle ou hautaine selon l'occasion, qu'il arborait rarement, mais ce n'était pas comparable à ça.  
Théo se sentit chavirer sans comprendre pourquoi et, lorsque le sourire devint machiavélique, loin de s'inquiéter, il sentit tout simplement son cœur craquer.

— _Of course… _Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, Thorin…  
— Appelle moi Théo.

Sans répondre au souffle distrait, le plus jeune approcha son visage de celui du brun, sondant son regard sans être conscient de la sublime vue qu'il lui offrit, partiellement dénudé, les lèvres rougies et les yeux voilés de désir… Un véritable appel au vice auquel Théo chercha à résister, mais il abdiqua et, du bout des lèvres, il susurra d'une voix grave :

— Montre moi…

Rougissant légèrement, Raphaël déglutit et il se pencha en avant pour retirer une bonne fois pour toute ce t-shirt qui lui cachait la vue de ce torse superbe et, lorsqu'il voulu se redresser, Théo attrapa fermement sa nuque pour maintenir son visage près de lui.  
Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis, répondant à la pression du plus vieux, le blond s'abaissa jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur la peau au parfum enivrant.  
Il embrassa doucement ses pectoraux, puis laissa sa bouche descendre le long du torse, posant sa main valide sur le matelas pour tenir son équilibre.  
Grisé par le goût qui enroba son palais, il découvrit l'abdomen de Théo qui se laissa faire en jugulant les traits de plaisir soulevés par la bouche inexpérimentée qui attisait ses sens, par la caresse du souffle chaud sur sa peau et celle, légère et exacerbant, des mèches fines et blondes qui trainaient sur son ventre.  
Les lèvres du plus jeune dérapèrent pour découvrir les entrelacements encrés dans la peau de Théo et sa langue suivit sensuellement les contours du tatouage qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Le brun expulsa un souffle profondément ravi et, laissant les ondes de plaisir se répandre dans son corps, il plongea sa main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux, emmêlant ses doigts aux longues mèches afin de les dégager pour mieux voir le visage de Thranduil.

A aucun instant, dans sa première vie, il n'avait imaginé pouvoir partager ce genre de chose avec le roi elfe et la vue de ce visage majestueux concentré sur son corps était aussi grisante que ses baisers.  
Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout en prenant délicatement la peau marquée par la tâche de naissance entre ses dents pour la mordiller avec douceur. Comme il s'y était attendu, la zone était bien plus sensible que le reste et Théo étouffa un juron en reposant sa tête en arrière, tressaillant sous le plaisir surprenant.

Fier de son effet, Raphaël continua à tourmenter la zone avec ses dents, sa langue et son souffle, puis il alla jouer ailleurs. Laissant ses lèvres déraper, il embrassa les abdos et, suivant la ligne des muscles, il explora le ventre ferme. Il sentit la respiration du plus vieux s'aggraver significativement alors que sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas et il fut surpris d'en ressentir un plaisir intense et un désir puissant qui lui conjurait de continuer, de ne surtout pas arrêter.

Mais il ferma les yeux et se sépara légèrement pour reprendre son souffle en cherchant à juguler un vertige. La main dans ses cheveux se déplaça pour caresser son épaule puis son bras, avant de revenir s'emparer de son visage.  
Il leva le regard pour croiser celui, sombre et affamé, de Théo. Hypnotisé, le blond se redressa pour se mettre à hauteur du plus grand dont les doigts continuaient de caresser distraitement son visage.  
Sans pudeur, il le sonda indolemment, troublé de voir un désir franc et sincère lui être adressé avec une telle intensité de la part d'un homme qui n'avait pas manqué une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il le considérait comme un enfoiré. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Thorin lui lança un sourire narquois avant de parler d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

— Je te considère toujours comme un enfoiré, tu sais…

Le ton était redevenu taquin et il contrastait fortement avec ces yeux si passionnés et le regard de Raphaël devint soudainement tranchant.

— Je sais. _That's the problem._

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais, trop vivement pour qu'il pense à l'en empêcher, Raphaël se dégagea de lui et se remit sur pied, ses yeux vibrants luisaient comme deux braises flamboyantes.

— Je te préviens, Théo, que ce sera tout ou rien. Ne t'attend pas à pouvoir jouer avec moi comme bon te semble.  
— C'est donnant-donnant, Raphaël, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à essayer de plaire à un type comme toi.

Profondément frustré mais amusé, Thorin s'assit sur le lit, contemplant sans pudeur le torse nu et alléchant de Raphaël qui cherchait à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Mais le plus jeune se dressa dignement, abaissant dédaigneusement son regard sur lui, un regard digne d'un roi et il parla d'un ton tranchant :

— Tu te trompes sur moi ! Tu ne me connais que depuis quatre jours et tout ce que tu penses savoir de moi, tu le sais des souvenirs flous que tu possèdes de notre première vie, souvenirs dans lesquels tu me considères comme ton ennemi !  
— Parce que tu étais mon ennemi ! Et pas seulement ! Roi sans honneur et sans le moindre respect pour quiconque. Dédaigneux, vaniteux et égoïste… Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé aujourd'hui…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée un instant, choqué par la véhémence des mots de Thorin. Puis il serra les lèvres, blême et furieux. Son regard venimeux perfora celui du canadien et, se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour labourer son visage à main nu et lui ordonner de ravaler ses mots, il se redressa et cracha amèrement, dans un souffle crispé :

— Tout. Absolument tout a changé pour moi…

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais, ne trouvant pas ses mots, il serra les lèvres et arracha son regard de celui de Théo pour faire volte face et pénétrer dans la salle de bain, claquant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Pas vraiment surpris par la tournure des évènements, Thorin expira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.  
Il pensait sincèrement les mots qu'il venait de dire au plus jeune, mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, le voile de douleur qui avait couvert les yeux de Raphaël en l'entendant avait trouvé un écho directement dans son cœur et il s'en voulait de s'être montré si cruel avec lui.

Thranduil avait été dépouillé de tout : ses deux millénaires d'expérience, son royaume, ses proches, ses repères et même les divinités qu'il avait loué tous les jours semblaient l'avoir abandonné… Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'étaient sa gueule d'ange et ses pires ennemis, Azog, Celegorm et… Lui, Thorin.

Savoir que Raphaël avait craqué sur lui l'avait profondément surpris au début, mais, après réflexion, Théo se rendait compte que c'était parfaitement cohérent : qui mieux qu'un roi déchu pouvait comprendre et supporter un autre roi déchu ? La réincarnation de Thranduil avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un de son acabit, capable de guider et rassurer le jeune homme qui parvenait difficilement à ne pas perdre pied. Malheureusement pour lui, Théo n'était pas très coopérant, et, jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était l'enfoncer davantage.

Le canadien retint un sourire narquois en se disant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main et que, s'il avait réellement envie de se venger de Thranduil, le détruire sera pour lui d'une facilité déconcertante.

Mais son souffle eut un accro lorsque le sentiment qui avait éclos en lui au moment où Raphaël lui avait souri refit surface et il posa fatalement son avant-bras sur ses yeux en soupirant profondément.

— Merde… Ce n'était pas prévu, ça…

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Au prochain épisode :

Petit chapitre de transition;  
Azog dévoile son plan;  
Kili n'a pas l'intention de baisser les bras et de laisser Eirik malgré tout;

**J'espère que ça continu à vous plaire !**

Je vous rappelle que je veux bien faire des OS sur l'univers de Koop pour ceux qui sont frustrés par les pairings,  
J'ai en tête, notamment :  
un Thorin/Bilbo dans lequel Bilbo n'est pas réincarné en John  
Un Théo/Raphaël dans lequel Thranduil n'a pas récupéré ses souvenirs  
Un Thorin/Frérin dans lequel ils ne naissent pas frère.

Si vous êtes intéressés ou bien que vous avez d'autre idées, n'hésitez pas,  
Je fais beaucoup de choses en ce moment, mais j'ai la chance d'écrire assez vite,  
alors si vous êtes plusieurs à réclamer, je peux y consacrer du temps.**  
**

Pour Kanachan, j'ai été très réticente moi aussi au début quand on m'a parler du Thranduil/Thorin, mais maintenant, je ne jure plus que par ce pairing, même si je compte continuer à écrire sur les autres. Si après ce chapitre tu ne lui trouves toujours aucun intérêt, dans ce cas, désolée, je ne peux plus rien pour toi, j'espère avoir converti tout de même certains lecteurs à ce couple :)  
Merci pour la review.


	17. Chapter 17

oOo

— _This is… gorgeous…_

Murmurant du bout des lèvres, Eirik s'avança sur le balcon qui surplombait la _Piazza del Popolo _et il contempla un instant les touristes qui bravaient la petite pluie de novembre, grise et sinistre, qui ne retirait en rien la majesté de l'obélisque qui ornait son centre.

Rome était telle qu'il l'avait imaginé : éblouissante et gorgée d'histoire et il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était ici qu'il allait maintenant vivre, dans cette villa époustouflante en plein cœur de l'illustre cité.

Un raclement de gorge nerveux le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Salaï qui avait disparu une heure plus tôt, juste après lui avoir fait visiter l'immense bâtisse, et il était maintenant accompagné d'un inconnu au maintien irréprochable et habillé avec beaucoup de classe. Salaï inspira et il montra l'inconnu du doigt, son regard planté dans celui de l'islandais, pour s'exprimer en anglais :

— Voici Pietro Migliore, il sera ton chauffeur et ton… Garde du corps… Il est _perfettamente_ bilingue et connaît Rome _in ogni angolo_, dans les moindres recoins… n'hésite pas à t'adresser à lui si tu as besoin…

Immobile, Eirik sonda l'inconnu qui inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer, puis Salaï le congédia avant de se tourner vers le blond qui restait muet, sur ses gardes, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le mafieux lui apprenne que tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant pour lui ne restera pas gratuit.

— J'ai contacté le Rome International School, nous avons un rendez-vous demain matin pour finir la inscriptione.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe et, après un dernier regard sur la _piazza del Popolo, _il rentra dans la maison, ses pieds nus ne firent aucun bruit sur le marbre tiède du sol.

— C'est si facile ? On vient à peine d'atterrir et, sans même voir mon dossier scolaire, le lycée le plus prestigieux de la capitale m'accepte sans condition ?

Salaï lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis il haussa les épaules en se détournant pour se diriger vers le salon intérieur.

— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Tu les as acheté ?  
— Bien entendu. C'est le seul école qui donne les classes en anglais. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre dans un italien…

Eirik le suivit dans le salon spacieux, pas encore habitué à vivre dans ce monde où tout est achetable, à porté de main, si accessible…

— Tu feras quoi, toi, de tes journées ?  
— J'ai des petits boulots par-ci par-là…  
— Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Salaï lança un regard aiguisé au plus jeune et il s'assit dans un canapé très sobre, mais extrêmement confortable, à l'image de cette demeure raffinée. La grandeur des pièces et la hauteur du plafond, conjuguée à la décoration dépouillée, presqu'austère, mais élégante et subtile, donnait une impression d'immensité et d'espace, tout en restant chaleureux.

L'italien soupira en voyant que le blond, méfiant, préférait rester debout, étudiant sa réaction.

— Tu penses que… Ce que je fais, c'est dégueulasse ?  
— J'ai tord ? Tout cet argent que tu possèdes, d'où vient-il ?

Le regard du jeune homme était tranchant et Kili haussa les épaules.

— Je ne tue pas pour l'argent. Je possède un casino et quelques… Rentes… C'est ce qui me donne ce confort financier.  
— A ce point là, on ne parle plus d'un simple confort… Si ce n'est pas pour l'argent, alors pourquoi fais-tu couler le sang ?  
— _Scusi ?_

Malgré les discret progrès qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours en anglais, du à ses efforts monumentaux pour comprendre et se faire comprendre par le plus jeune, Salaï avait encore du mal à le suivre lorsqu'il parlait trop vite ou bien qu'il utilisait un vocabulaire qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Fili soupira, puis il reprit, plus doucement :

— Je t'ai vu tuer des gens, je sais que ça ne te pose aucun problème…  
— Ces personnes que j'ai tué, à Tiraspol, c'était pour toi, pour ta sécurité…  
— On en revient aux mêmes questions… Pourquoi es-tu allé jusqu'à tuer des gens pour moi ?  
— Ce n'était pas des gens, simplement des terrorista qui veulent le mal, le tien en particulier.  
— Est-ce une raison ?

Salaï eut un petit rire et il se leva pour s'approcher du blond qui ne broncha pas, même lorsque le corps plus grand ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et qu'il lui affirma avec un sourire en coin :

— Oui. La seule qui est importante...

Eirik frémit et il détourna le regard, déstabilisé par l'intensité de celui du mafieux qui se détourna de lui pour s'éloigner en parlant lentement :

— Je n'aime pas vraiment tuer, tu sais, et c'est très rare que je m'y _risolve, _résous… Souvent, je fais ça pour protéger ma vie, ou bien celle de ma familia.  
— Parce que tu en as une ?  
— Quelque chose qui ressemble à ça, _si_.

— Tu me la présenteras ?

Salaï tiqua, sans qu'Eirik le remarque et ce fut l'intervention d'une petite dame brune, au visage sévère et au port élégant qui lui offrit une diversion bienvenue. Elle salua poliment Fili, puis se tourna vers le mafieux pour lui parler en italien. Celui-ci lui répondit distraitement, puis il s'adressa à Eirik en anglais :

— Rosalba Migliore, elle est la femme de Pietro, ton chauffeur. Elle ne parle pas l'anglais, mais le comprend très bien. C'est elle qui supervise l'entretien de la villa et de le jardin, ainsi que les menus, si tu as des envies en particuliers, n'hésite pas à lui en faire part…  
— Je peux aussi me débrouiller tout seul…

Mal à l'aide à l'idée de se faire servir, Fili manqua le froncement de sourcil inquiet de la brune qui lança un regard angoissé à Salaï. Le brun la rassura d'un geste de la main, puis lui fit signe de retourner en cuisine et elle n'insista pas.

— Tu sais, Eirik, je paie ces gens… beaucoup… pour qu'ils prennent soin de toi. Pour eux, c'est un travail alimentaire qui leur permet de faire vivre confortablement leur famille, mais si tu préfères, je peux leur dire de partir…  
— Non, c'est bon… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude…  
— Tu vas vite y prendre goût, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kili lui lança un sourire rassurant, puis il se détourna pour sortir du salon. Une fois seul, Eirik soupira et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la mort dans l'âme.  
Ce qu'il vivait était tellement irréaliste qu'il n'arrivait pas à clarifier son esprit. La veille encore, il était à Londres et parlait de retourner vivre en Norvège.

Puis, Jayden, celui qui semblait le connaître par cœur ou alors qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées, lui avait appris qu'il était toujours sur la liste de chasse du fou qui lui avait tout arraché et, sous le choc, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'envoyer le mafieux au diable lorsqu'il lui avait une nouvelle fois proposer de le prendre à sa charge.  
Et maintenant, il était au centre de Rome, dans une maison qui suintait le luxe et il avait une place dans le lycée international de la ville.

Il inspira lourdement en fermant les yeux pour juguler un nouveau vertige. Pour la première fois depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé, il était enfin tranquille, il avait enfin l'occasion de se poser et de réfléchir et il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement lorsque les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses sœurs, de ses amis et de sa vie en Islande surgirent en lui. Il voulu se recroqueviller sur lui même, comme lorsque les terribles cauchemars qui le prenaient lorsqu'il était enfant le tourmentaient, mais cette fois-ci, il resta droit et serra la mâchoire, puis il se leva.

Déterminé, il sortit du salon et dévala les escaliers de marbres jusqu'à l'immense vestibule. S'emparant de son manteau, il hésita un instant à prévenir son protecteur, mais il haussa les épaules et sortit sans un mot.

A l'étage, Kili expliquait distinctement à Pietro ce à quoi ils avaient à faire, le genre d'arme utilisé par les terroristes qui en avaient après eux, leur organisation et leur manière de faire lorsque la porte claqua. Aucune expression ne troubla le visage du brun qui resta impassible et le garde du corps lui lança un regard interrogatif :

— Boss, je le suis ?  
— Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Salaï eut le réflexe d'attraper son arme qui gisait sur le bureau et il vérifia qu'elle était bien armée avant de la cacher sur lui, puis il passa à côté de Pietro et sortit à son tour de la maison, déterminé à ne pas laisser Eirik tout seul alors qu'il était si vulnérable.

oOo

— Et si on partait au Canada ?

La voix de Billie, étouffée par la cloison du mur de la salle de bain, était douce et apaisante, si bien que Dwalin parvint à soupirer doucement pour évacuer la tension qu'il ressentait en lui. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa tablette pour lire les derniers rapports de l'équipe de Finn, basée à Montréal, il serra la mâchoire.

— La situation est très tendue en ce moment, nous risquons de faire plus de mal que de bien…  
— Il y a bien quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour les aider !

Il leva le regard en l'entendant sortir de la salle de bain pour pénétrer dans le salon de leur suite d'hôtel en se séchant les cheveux et il haussa un sourcil en détaillant la texane. Elle était totalement nue et quelques gouttes d'eau sillonnaient sa peau légèrement hâlée par le soleil. Sans s'occuper du regard du plus vieux, Billie continua de parler sur le ton de la conversation :

— Tu dis toi même qu'ils sont dépassés… Théo est trop occupé à se dépêtrer des coup-bas qu'Azog lui fait sans relâche… Il ne lui laisse pas un instant de répit : dès qu'il s'en sort d'un côté du globe, il fait exploser une bombe de l'autre côté pour l'y attirer… A ce rythme, les Robben ne tiendront pas longtemps…  
— Que proposes-tu ?

Il la regardait faire un instant, contemplant le corps épanoui de la jeune fille de vingt-deux ans, et, lorsqu'elle laissa tomber la serviette au sol pour le regarder dans les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour s'approcher d'elle.

— Je n'en sais rien… Mais il joue avec eux, c'est flagrant. Il a le dessus sur Théo, tout le monde le sait…

Quand il fut près d'elle, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches pleines pour l'attirer à lui, inspirant son parfum fruité et laissant ses doigts déraper sur son corps nu. Inquiète, elle posa son visage sur l'épaule du plus grand, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'étreinte réconfortante.

— On doit les aider…  
— On le fera… J'attends un message de Théo, il me dira où nous serons les plus utiles. Il y a des chances pour que nous partions au Canada, mais attends-toi à tout… Mais si ça chauffe trop, je te remets dans un avion pour le Texas.  
— Comment ? Non ! Hors de question-  
— Ce n'est pas une option, ma belle ! Je ne prendrai pas cette menace à la légère et si Théo me dit que la situation est critique, les vacances s'arrêteront là.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis le regard tranchant, elle marcha sur Dwalin, le faisait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse choir dans le canapé qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt et elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

— Ce ne sont pas des vacances !  
— Le principe reste le même : Si ça barde, tu repars.  
— Il y a bien moyen de s'arranger…

Soudain aguichante, Billie roula des hanches en lui lança un sourire mutin et elle se cambra lorsque Jayden posa ses mains sur la cambrure de ses reins pour caresser sa peau nue.

— Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Billie.  
— Je peux toujours essayer…

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ondula une nouvelle fois du bassin et se pencha sur lui pour déboutonner sa chemise tout en lui offrant sa bouche. Il répondit en empoignant sa nuque, pour approfondir le baiser tout en intensifiant ses caresses. Plus accoutumée à la douceur d'Ethan qu'à l'ardeur de Dwalin, elle poussa une exclamation voluptueuse et se laissa faire lorsque, d'une pression, il échangea les positions pour l'allonger sur le canapé et prendre place entre ses jambes galbées.

— C'est tentant… Mais il faudra que tu te montres réellement très persuasive si tu veux que je te laisse un jour courir le moindre risque…

oOo

— On atterri dans moins d'une heure.  
— Très bien, merci.

Théo referma la porte de la cabine du jet et retourna auprès de son ordinateur. Il actualisa sa boîte mail, puis il s'approcha des affaires de Raphaël pour récupérer son téléphone portable et vérifia qu'aucun appel important n'ait été manqué.

Rassuré, il se dirigea vers l'arrière du jet pour pénétrer dans la chambre confortable et il s'immobilisa un instant pour regarder Raphaël, qui dormait profondément.

Apaisé par le sommeil, son visage était bien plus doux, dépossédé de la moue arrogante qui ourlait ses lèvres et de la puissance instable qui faisait vibrer son regard.  
Raphaël était vraiment jeune, Théo avait du mal à s'en rappeler tant que le blond gardait cette attitude de roi déchu, drapé dans sa splendeur et sa fierté, mais, à le voir ainsi, dépouillé de sa superbe, le plus vieux se rendait compte que le jeune homme n'avait réellement plus rien du seigneur elfe ombrageux qu'il avait connu.

Raphaël était plus doux, plus vulnérable et, surtout, bien moins dangereux que Thranduil, voire même inoffensif, et Théo se sentit fondre en le voyant si exposé, si offert.  
La dispute qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et il se dit que, effectivement, Raphaël avait raison : tout avait changé.

Il prit sa respiration avant de s'approcher du blond et, sans y penser, il passa un doigt sur sa joue pour dégager quelques longues mèches pâles qui barraient son visage, appréciant leur finesse sans l'admettre.

— Hey, Petit-Prince…

Le blond papillonna des paupières, émergeant difficilement du sommeil, puis il maugréa et, sans ouvrir les yeux, il repoussa mollement la main de Thorin, attrapa un oreiller et plongea sa tête dessous. Le plus grand resta un instant abasourdi en se disant que le plus jeune, était soit véritablement fatigué, soit il lui faisait une confiance aveugle, pour dormir aussi sereinement en sa présence.  
Il hésita un instant, amusé de voir le grand elfe sylvestre dormir comme un adolescent, puis il arracha fermement l'oreiller de ses bras, sans pitié pour le jeune homme qui sursauta.  
Mais Raphaël avait des reflexes et, prenant Théo par surprise, il attrapa son bras et plaqua l'officier sur le matelas, terminant son mouvement en s'asseyant sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser. Il se pencha sur lui, dans une attitude furieuse et, les yeux suintant de colère, il cracha impétueusement :

— Ne refais plus jamais ça !  
— Ho… Monsieur Hamilton est encore moins commode au réveil qu'au naturel.  
— _Shut up _! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
— C'est impressionnant… I peine trente secondes, tu dormais profondément et là, tu sembles prêt à m'égorger à mains nues… Je voulais simplement te dire qu'on arrive dans moins d'une heure, tu as peut-être envie de prendre une douche avant… Et de t'habiller, peut-être, aussi… Au moins un petit peu…

Raphaël resta immobile une longue seconde, puis il déglutit et eut la décence de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il n'était habillé que d'un boxer. Il expira lourdement et relâcha la poigne qu'il avait sur le col de Théo pour se redresser légèrement, oblitérant le regard du plus vieux qui avait une vue imprenable sur son torse.

— Déjà ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes…

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, sans voir le regard grave que Théo, toujours allongé sur le matelas, lui envoya.

— Dès qu'on en saura plus, je ferai en sorte de te donner quelques jours de repos.  
— Ca va aller.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva pour sortir du lit, mais un vertige le prit et il s'assit au bord du matelas en fermant les yeux. Théo se redressa sans rien dire, simplement furieux contre lui même d'avoir emmené l'un de ses hommes au bout de ses limites sans même s'en apercevoir.  
Qu'il considère Raphaël comme un enfoiré ne changeait rien au fait que ce dernier faisait parti de son équipe et que, en tant que chef, il était censé le maintenir en forme, ne serait-ce que pour assurer la réussite de ses futures opérations.

— Dès qu'on arrive à Montréal, tu te trouves une chambre d'hôtel et je ne veux pas t'en voir sortir tant que tu n'auras pas profité d'au moins une nuit entière de sommeil.

Raphaël ne répondit pas, il serra la mâchoire et se pencha en avant pour ramasser son pantalon et sa chemise sous le regard de Théo, qui laissait distraitement ses yeux caresser le dos nu et bien ciselé du blond.

— Tu as le droit de me contraindre une chose pareille ?  
— Aucune idée. Mais ce n'est pas négociable.

Raphaël soupira puis il se leva plus lentement, il n'avait plus de vertige, mais il sentait son corps trembler de fatigue, contrecoup de ces derniers jours trop intenses pour qu'il soit capable de le supporter, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
La douche lui offrit un plus de vigueur et, lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre luxueuse, Thorin n'avait pas bougé, il était resté sur le lit, les bras en croix.

— Tu as des nouvelles ?  
— Rien d'important. Les Etats-Unis nous envoient des renforts, une équipe nous attend à Montréal. Finn est dans son avion vers Ottawa, il supervisera ses hommes et cherchera à prendre de l'avance sur Azog pendant que nous, on s'en occupe ici. La famille de Rob a été évacuée en lieu sûr, mais lui a préféré rester à Montréal, on va essayer de se retrouver discrètement, il a des choses à me dire, il paraît qu'Azog est directement entré en contact avec lui…

Thorin avait parlé d'une voix sans émotion, les yeux rivés au plafond, mais Raphaël devina que cette histoire le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait et il acquiesça sans un mot. Le silence s'étendit et, au moment où Raphaël pensa sortir de la chambre pour retourner à l'avant du jet, Théo se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux, une lueur curieuse et intriguée dansant dans les siens :

— Au fait, Thranduil, je me demandais… Si tu as eu un fils, dans l'autre vie, c'est qu'il y a une pauvre fille qui, à un moment où un autre, a dû porter ton enfant…  
— C'est fort probable, en effet.  
— Il y a donc une personne que tu as un jour jugé digne de ton intérêt… De quoi s'agissait-il ? Union arrangée ?  
— Amour.  
— Avec une princesse, je présume.  
— Bien entendu.

Sur ses gardes, Raphaël se garda d'en dire plus que ce que lui demandait Théo, hésitant même à le planter là avec ses interrogations. Mais le brun s'adressait à lui sans la moindre agressivité, avec une intonation plus curieuse que railleuse et il se prêta au jeu, intrigué par Théo qui continuait de le sonder.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Elle a fini par se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas si facile à vivre? Ou bien c'est toi qui l'as répudié ? A moins qu'elle ne soit tout simplement morte… Il y a peut-être des chances pour que tu la retrouves dans ce cas…  
— Tu crois ?

Thorin fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le visage du plus jeune s'éclairer subitement et il crispa discrètement la mâchoire pour continuer, d'un ton moins léger.

— Mon frère a rencontré un nombre vertigineux de réincarnations, que ce soit elfes, naines, même orcs et quelques humains. Il les a tous listé, avec adresse et photo… Si tu te souviens de son visage…

Les entrailles de Thorin rugirent lorsqu'il nota la pâle étincelle d'espoir qui illumina un instant les yeux de Raphaël et il serra les lèvres, s'en voulant d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis et encore plus pour se sentir concerné par la réaction du blond.

— Tu es sérieux ? Alors… Peut-être que Légolas aussi…  
— Ca dépend.  
— De quoi ?  
— De la manière et la date de sa mort.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Thorin, puis il détourna les yeux.

— La mer l'a appelé… Elle a tenté de résister, comme beaucoup, mais, un jour, elle a succombé et elle a quitté la forêt pour rejoindre les rivages. Je ne sais plus combien de temps a duré son voyage mais, lorsqu'elle est revenu, elle était métamorphosée. Elle était comme envoutée et ne parlais que de ça, ne songeait que à ça. Legolas ne l'a jamais connu, car elle est partie après lui avoir donné naissance. Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue. Quelques siècles plus tard, mon fils a entendu le même appel et, à son tour, il a pris les navires, emmenant un membre de ta race avec lui…  
— Tu n'as pas voulu l'accompagner ? Rester auprès des tiens… Retrouver ton épouse…

Raphaël eut un ricanement amer et il s'assit au bout du lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Nous n'étions pas de la même race. Elle était Eldar, fille des hauts-elfes, la mer l'a reconduite auprès des siens… Pour ma part, rien n'avait plus de valeur que la forêt et les prodiges de Yavanna… Peu d'elfes de la nuit sont retournés auprès des Valars au terme de leur existence…

Il resta un instant dans ses pensées et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Théo le sondait intensément, il fronça les sourcils en se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive :

— Quoi ?  
— Rien… Je me disais simplement que tu te remémores beaucoup de chose… Tous ces détails, Yavanna, les hauts-elfes, ces différents évènements… Ca peut expliquer la raison de ta fatigue. Tu es en train d'ingérer le savoir de Thranduil et ça te pompes beaucoup d'énergie…

Raphaël tiqua et il allait proposer à Théo de se mêler de ses affaires, mais il se ravisa et soupira lourdement.

— Depuis l'agression de Fitzgerald, j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'une partie de ma tête se déchire de plus en plus.  
— Avant ça, faisais-tu des rêves en rapport avec cette première vie ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en acquiesça, le regard fuyant.

— Des cauchemars surtout, mais je ne les comprenais pas...  
— J'imagine… Mais ça reste une bonne chose : ça veut dire que tu commençais déjà à ingurgiter les souvenirs de Thranduil en douceur et inconsciemment, la révélation n'a pas été trop brutale, tu as simplement pris conscience du fait.  
— J'ai quand même été incapable de bouger durant une nuit entière !  
— Ca aurait pu être bien pire…  
— Ca l'a été, je t'ai rencontré deux jours plus tard…

Le sarcasme fit sourire Théo qui se rallongea sur le lit en parlant distraitement.

— Pour ta femme et ton fils, c'est râpé. Jusqu'à maintenant, les seuls elfes qui se sont réincarnés et qui se souviennent de leur première vie sont tous morts loin de Valinor, sur la Terre du Milieu.

Raphaël fit la moue en jugulant un soupir déçu et résigné.

— C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, ils n'auraient pas survécu à cette vie-là très longtemps…  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Tes yeux, lorsque je t'ai parlé d'elle…

Raphaël se tourna vers le brun pour accrocher son regard grave et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, s'observant sans un mot. Raphaël n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir correctement traduit cette lueur qui avait brièvement fait vibrer les yeux de Thorin à l'évocation de celle qui fut sa femme, mais que le canadien ne fasse pas mine de le détromper le fit frémir.

Puis Théo se redressa, un léger sourire sincère et ravi accroché aux lèvres, qui acheva de déstabiliser le blond.

— L'idée de ne plus les revoir n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir…  
— Et cette idée-là à l'air de te plaire…

Théo haussa les épaules et, une lueur taquine dans le regard, il tendit la main pour attraper une longue mèche blonde qu'il enroula autour de son doigt et avec laquelle il joua distraitement.

— J'ai été surpris… Je pensais sincèrement que tu n'en aurais rien à faire… J'ai mentionnée ton… ex parce que je voulais voir si tu étais vraiment sans cœur, mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'as véritablement aimé.  
— C'est si improbable ?  
— Plutôt, oui.

A nouveau joueur, il tira légèrement sur la mèche qu'il avait entre les doigts et Raphaël résista en lui envoyant un regard polaire. Théo lui répondit d'un sourire taquin, et, sans chercher à s'en empêcher, il infligea une nouvelle traction à la mèche, agaçant Raphaël qui chassa sa main d'un revers sec. Mais le canadien feinta et il attrapa le poignet du plus petit sur lequel il appliqua une simple pression, utilisant l'élan pour surprendre le blond qui tomba en arrière tandis que Thorin se redressait, baissant le visage pour observer Thranduil, allongé sur le lit, qui ne savait pas comment prendre cet affront.

Encore une fois, leur regard se croisèrent et ils restèrent immobiles un moment, jusqu'à ce que Raphaël détourne les yeux pour les poser sur les lèvres fines de Théo et il déglutit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, quelques heures plus tôt, au plaisir qu'il avait ressentit en découvrant le corps de Thorin et à la colère qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait compris que le plus grand ne faisait que jouer.

Il soupira et ses yeux revinrent dans ceux du canadien qui continuait de l'observer sans cette horripilante lueur taquine dans son regard indéchiffrable, un regard bien plus profond et intense, qui le déstabilisa violement.

Il avait craqué sur Thorin. Raphaël avait tenté de se le cacher, mais pour une raison inexplicable, il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer des sensations que la proximité de l'autre soulevait en lui. Après ces quatre jours abominables qu'il venait de passer à ses côtés, non seulement il ne parvenait pas à le haïr comme il le méritait, mais, en plus, il devait faire violence pour retenir ses doigts qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : se poser sur le corps du brun. Et maintenant que ce dernier commençait à lui témoigner autre chose que de l'agressivité ou de la raillerie, il avait bien du mal à résister.

Furieux contre sa propre faiblesse, il rompit le contact visuel et se leva. Sans ajouter un mot, il retourna à l'avant du jet, plantant là Thorin qui ne chercha pas à le retenir. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant et il ferma les yeux en se disant que quelque chose était en train de déraper, pour de vrai, et ça ne concernait pas que le sexe.

Il se leva lorsqu'il sentit que le jet commençait à perdre de l'altitude et il revint à l'avant lui aussi, lançant un bref regard à Raphaël qui démêlait distraitement ses cheveux humides avec ses doigts en regardant par le hublot.

Théo fut profondément surpris de ressentir la simple envie de l'aider à venir à bout des quelques petits nœuds récalcitrants, non pas avec des ciseaux ou un briquet, mais plutôt avec un peigne ou ses propres doigts, mais il détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir en attendant l'atterrissage.

Une fois l'avion immobilisé, il récupéra ses affaires et rejoignit Raphaël qui l'attendait à la sortie. Le blond posa sa main sur la porte, sembla hésiter, puis il prit sa respiration pour parler, détournant le regard :

— Hier… Tu as dit que…

Théo haussa un sourcil, mais l'arrivée du copilote l'empêcha de répondre et ils sortirent du jet en silence. Raphaël frissonna immédiatement : Montréal avait déjà revêtu son manteau d'hiver et, malgré le soleil, le fond de l'air restait froid et les quelques flaques d'eau étaient toutes gelées.  
Un petit comité de réception les attendait sur la piste privée de l'aéroport international et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les agents du JCP qui s'occupaient de l'affaire. Mais Raphaël ne fit que quelques pas avant de ralentir, puis il s'immobilisa complètement, une lueur angoissée remuant dans son regard. Si Théo fut surpris, ça ne dura pas longtemps, car l'équipe envoyée par les Etats-Unis était là, et, à leur tête, se trouvait Lucas Fitzgerald en personne, qui s'avança vers eux, seul.

Théo soupira discrètement, mais il ne montra pas sa contrariété et, poli, il serra la main de l'américain en lui rendant son salut.

— Fitzgerald.  
— Robben, je suis navré de te revoir dans un tel contexte…

Lucas fit mine d'ignorer superbement Raphaël, qui avait froncé les sourcils en constatant que les deux hommes semblaient bien se connaître, mais le bref regard venimeux que l'officier lui lança ne passa pas inaperçu de Théo. Instinctivement, le canadien serra les dents et se retint de passer un bras autour de la taille de Raphaël, mais, conscient que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour tenir Lucas à distance, il se contenta de prendre la parole d'un ton détaché :

— Quels sont les nouvelles ?  
— Je dois te parler… En privé…

L'officier américain lança un regard impérieux à Raphaël et le plus jeune ne pensa même pas à se rebiffer. La mâchoire crispée et le regard fuyant, il fit mine de partir, surprenant Théo qui ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi coopérant. Toutefois, le brun attrapa le poignet valide du plus jeune pour le garder prêt de lui, défiant Fitzgerald du regard.

— Il fait partie de mon équipe, je n'ai rien à lui cacher. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire qui concerne cette histoire, il l'entendra aussi.  
— Théo… Si tu savais _qu_i il est véritablement, tu ne le considèrerais pas de cette manière…  
— Je sais qui il est.

Lucas fronça les sourcils en étudiant les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, Théo n'avait pas encore lâché le poignet de Raphaël, et la tension s'alourdit brusquement lorsque son regard acéré discerna une tache, sombre et discrète, mais terriblement éloquente, qui marquait la gorge du jeune blond.

— Qu'as-tu as me dire ?

Les yeux de Lucas revinrent se planter dans ceux, impétueux, de Théo, et il se reprit en serrant la mâchoire, annonçant d'un ton professionnel :

— Je suis allé voir Rob ce matin. La situation est plus grave que ce que nous avions imaginé.  
— Comment ça ? Ils veulent l'utiliser pour nous faire chanter ?  
— A vrai dire, Théo, ce n'est pas après toi qu'en a Azog…  
— Comment ça ? Qui d'autre serait concerné… Par… Ho… Non…

L'esprit soudain vide, Théo écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin le plan d'Azog : les éloigner de Montréal en les attirant en Europe. Lucas soupira, puis il repris avec regret :

— Malheureusement, les recherches du docteur Robben ont soulevé l'intérêt de notre ennemi… Nous avons pris les mesures pour mettre toutes ses notes et son matériel en sécurité, notamment son carnet d'adresses et son recensement des esprits réincarnés… Mais le plus gros de son savoir reste en lui et Azog entend bien mettre la main dessus… S'il a agressé Prunille, ce n'était absolument pas pour vous faire signe, à toi et Finéas, mais il s'agissait d'un ultimatum pour Rob…

L'angoisse et la peur pour la vie de son grand-frère que Théo ressentit soudainement lui fit l'effet d'un poignard qui se ficha dans son abdomen et il se sentit chanceler, les yeux écarquillés. Raphaël eut le réflexe de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule, récoltant un regard redoutable de la part de Lucas, mais il l'ignora, trop concerné par le désarroi de Thorin pour se soucier de ça.

— Comment va mon frère ? Pourquoi Azog ne l'a-t-il pas encore enlevé ? Qu'attends-t-il pour mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

Lucas haussa les épaules et il ne répondit pas, car un agent au service de Théo s'approcha d'eux avant de les saluer respectueusement. Puis il se tourna vers le brun et lui tendit un Smartphone flambant neuf.

— C'est de la part de Jérôme Oliveira, il s'agit d'un appareil de la dernière génération. Il vous fait savoir qu'il s'est permis de rajouter quelques applications qui vous seront certainement utile un jour.  
— Je garde le même numéro ?  
— Oui, et tous vos contacts aussi.  
— Merci.

Théo mit l'appareil dans sa poche, puis ils emboitèrent le pas de l'agent jusqu'à une voiture garée sur le tarmac, qui les emmena au bâtiment des services gouvernement basés à Montréal.

oOo

— Et ce bouton là, alors, c'est pour quoi ?  
— La clim.  
— Sérieusement ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun système d'autodestruction ?  
— Bouffon, t'es dans un jet, pas un vaisseau spatial !  
— Et assis-toi ! T'es pas en colo !

Frérin maugréa lorsque la pilote et la co-pilote du jet le repoussèrent sans ménagement, puis il poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

— On arrive bientôt ?  
— Ma réponse est la même que celle que je t'ai donné il y a cinq minutes : « Non, et barre-toi, connard, c'est privé ici ».

La co-pilote, belle latine au caractère fort, tapa sèchement sur le dos de la main du blond lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec les lanières du parachute accroché au dos de son siège.

— Et ne touche pas à ça !  
— Mais j'y peux rien si je me fais chier comme un rat mort dans votre avion pourri !  
— Sois gentil et va jouer dans la partie réservée aux passagers.  
— Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?  
— Plutôt crever.  
— Pourquoi, t'es lesbienne ?

Explosion de douleur au visage, suivit de la désagréable sensation d'avoir la narine emplie d'un liquide chaud et épais.

— Ok… T'es lesbienne…  
— Tu peux aussi admettre que les filles ne sont pas toutes à tes pieds.  
— Il paraît que quand une fille tabasse un mec, c'est la base d'une relation saine et forte.  
— Putain… Mais t'as été bercé trop près du mur, mon gars… C'est pas possible d'être aussi lourd…

La copilote lança un regard désespéré à sa collègue, petite blonde à l'air aussi inoffensif qu'angélique, dont les yeux bleus étaient perdus dans les nuages qui les entouraient. Et, sans pitié, Frérin continua, l'ennui l'insupportait et il voulait que tout le monde le sache et en pâtisse.

— Bon, c'est pas grave, tu sais piloter au moins ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Cool, comme ça, tu pourras remplacer ta copine, si elle veut bien- WOW !

L'avion décrocha soudain et Finn, les yeux écarquillés, s'agrippa au fauteuil de la co-pilote qui jura en espagnol lorsque la petite blonde fit piquer le jet qui transperça les nuages, fusant vers la mer qui s'approcha à une vitesse vertigineuse, avant qu'elle le reprenne avec une aisance révoltante. Elle souffla nonchalamment sur une mèche pour la dégager des yeux et elle lança un regard bravache au canadien pétrifié.

— Tu disais ?  
— Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
— Heu… Fais gaffe, mec, elle a été pilote de chasse pendant cinq ans… Et elle est encore plus lesbienne que moi.

Les mains crispées sur ses accoudoirs, la latine repris son souffle en surveillant sa collègue du coin de l'œil. Finn compris le message et il se rassit contre la porte en soupirant, son cœur battant encore violement dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne tint pas deux minutes et il se releva.

— Comment t'as fait ça ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Le piqué, je ne savais pas qu'un avion aussi gros pouvait faire ce genre de chose.  
— C'est facile, il faut juste tenir un certain angle et remettre les gaz au bon moment.  
— Sinon quoi ?  
— Sinon on crash.  
— Ha.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis il reprit :

— Vous voulez pas m'apprendre à piloter ?

oOo

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
Merci à tous les reviewers assidus !**

Je rentre maintenant dans la période où ça va être chaud pour moi,  
Mais je reste connectée et je pense pouvoir continuer à écrire doucement.

J'avais pensé pouvoir terminer Koop avant, mais finalement, j'ai été prise de cours,  
ça et avec le peu de reviews qu'ont reçu les derniers chapitres,  
je pense que je vais ralentir la publication, pour pouvoir continuer à écrire la fic sans être pressée.

**Au prochain chapitre :**

Entre Raphaël et Lucas, Thranduil ou Celegorm,  
Quel camps choisira Théo ?

PS : Tous ces chapitres (jusqu'au vingt-et-un) ont été écris avant que je vois le troisième hobbit. Depuis, j'ai modifié quelques trucs pour que ça colle, mais j'ai laissé d'autres tels quels. Notamment le passage sur la mère de Legolas.

Kanachan : Je ne pense pas pouvoir expliquer pourquoi j'aime tant ce pairing, je sais pas, tous les deux sont un peu type "feu sous la glace". Et puis dans koop, il s'agit plus de Théo/Raphaël que Thorin/Thranduil.  
En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont bien fait rire :)


	18. Chapter 18

oOo

* * *

L'atmosphère dans l'église Santa Maria Del Popolo était chargée de piété et de ferveur, sublimée par un chœur de jeunes garçons qui chantaient une homélie pour le saint du jour. Adossé à un pilier, pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette demeure dédiée à l'amour entre les hommes, Salaï observait de loin le jeune Eirik allumer respectueusement un cierge, devant lequel il resta figé, le regard noyé dans la détresse et la douleur propre à ceux qui restent.

Sans voir le prêtre demander rapidement aux enfants de cœur de cacher l'argent des quêtes, affolé par la présence du mafieux dans son église, Salaï hésita un instant, puis il se décida à s'approcher du blond, sentant son cœur se serrer en remarquant les discrètes larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
Eirik l'entendit approcher, mais il ne fit pas mine de lui accorder la moindre attention et il resta immobile, face à la petite flamme qui vacillait doucement.

— C'est tellement injuste…

Le visage était fermé et fier, mais la voix était pétrie d'une détresse contenue et, sans un mot, Kili inspira en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui ferma douloureusement les yeux en parlant doucement :

— Je sais… J'espère, qu'il sont mieux là où ils sont, mais… C'est tellement dur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils sont mort à cause de moi et que-  
— Shh… Ils sont morts à cause de la folie d'un homme.  
— Mais c'est moi qui ai déclenché ça…

A bout de force, Eirik se laissa faire lorsque Salaï l'attira avec douceur à lui, plaçant une main galante sur sa nuque pour la guider, amenant Eirik à cacher son visage contre son épaule. Le plus jeune se tendit un instant, peu enclin à accepter l'étreinte, mais il se décontracta et vint même empoigner les vêtements du mafieux avec désespoir.  
De peur de dire une connerie, même en voulant bien faire, Salaï jugea bon de garder le silence et il se contenta de caresser distraitement la crinière d'Eirik, digne du sang viking qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il chercha à se retenir un court moment, puis il céda à son envie de presser le plus jeune contre lui, l'enlaçant avec bien plus de tendresse et d'affection que ce que le mafieux italien était censé porter au lycéen islandais. La peine du jeune blond lui comprimait le cœur, mais, d'un autre côté, la joie de le serrer ainsi dans ses bras faisait vibrer son sang.

Eirik se laissa faire sans un mot en luttant contre ses larmes. Il découvrant des sensations et émotions d'une douceur et d'une familiarité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnées, lui retirant l'envie de s'inquiéter de cet homme intimidant qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et, pourtant, qui lui procurait un fort sentiment de confort et de sécurité.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment, puis Kili se sépara doucement sans le lâcher.

— Est-ce que… Tu préfères que je te laisse seul ?  
— Non ! S'il te plait… Reste encore un peu.

Eirik se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard, mais la proximité de Salaï l'apaisait et il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il était bien, là, juste dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le brun l'enlaça à nouveau et, doucement, de nouvelles larmes suivirent les sillons des premières, se transformant bientôt en pleurs silencieux que Kili cueillit sans un mot.

oOo

— Et donc, depuis le début, tu sais qui il est, mais tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le faire savoir alors que, pourtant, je suis celui qui lui a donné la mort !  
— Calme toi, Raphaël, que voulais-tu que je dise ?  
— Au moins me prévenir qu'il s'agit de ton pote !

Furieux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Raphaël poussa un claquement de langue agacé et il croisa les bras sur la poitrine en s'adossant contre le mur, les sourcils froncés. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un bureau du bâtiment des services spéciaux de Montréal et Théo étudiait les rapports que les hommes de Frérin, postés dans la ville, lui avaient fait parvenir. Le brun soupira néanmoins et, abandonnant ses rapports un instant, il se tourna vers le plus jeune qui ruminait dans son coin.

— Ce n'est pas mon pote, et puis, jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il t'avait tabassé, seulement qu'il était à l'origine de l'état de ton bras.  
— Il a bien fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça.  
— Ça aurait très bien pu être un « accident » justifiable et parfaitement compréhensible au vu de votre… Différent ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi de cette manière, aussi gratuitement. Après tout, cela fait des années que Lucas collabore avec Rob pour venir en aide aux elfes réincarnés… Je le pensais plus sage que ça.  
— Ce mec est taré…

Distraitement, le regard sombre, Raphaël caressa le nouveau plâtre qui ornait son bras avant de regarder par la fenêtre et il soupira lorsque quelques flocons recommencèrent à tomber sur la ville. Lui qui avait passé une partie de son enfance en Californie avait du mal à digérer l'idée que la neige puisse tomber en novembre.

— Tu l'as bien cherché en même temps… Quelle idée de se dresser face à un haut-elfe millénaire quand on n'est qu'un jeune Sindar… Il ne peut que te haïr, mourir de ta main a dû être une véritable insulte…  
— De une, c'était ma vie contre la sienne… Durant la bataille, il fauchait les vies comme des blés et je n'ai fait que me défendre quand il s'en est pris à moi. De deux, je ne pouvais pas savoir que je le rencontrerai à nouveau et dans ce contexte, et puis même si je l'avais su, ça n'aurait rien changé !

Thorin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sonder Raphaël en se disant que, décidément, Thranduil gardait une très bonne mémoire de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa première vie, quelle que soit la date, et il se promit de le présenter à Rob au plus tôt.  
De une, parce que le plus jeune pourrait fournir plus d'informations à son frère quant à tout ce qui concernait la terre du milieu, ses croyances, son histoires, ses coutumes, et de deux, parce que cette mémoire exceptionnelle faisait de Raphaël un cas particulier, à l'instar de Lucas.  
Bien entendu, il n'était pas le seul à se souvenir d'autant de choses, certains se rappelaient même de leur première vie dans les moindres détails de manière inexplicable. Mais Théo avait un pressentiment en ce qui concernait le jeune homme, lui qui avait vu des centaines de cas de réincarnation défiler dans le cabinet de Rob, originaires de tous coins de la terre, il pressentait que Thranduil possédait quelque chose en plus.

Voyant que le plus petit boudait, Théo haussa les épaules et retourna à la lecture de ses rapports. Ils étaient venus à Montréal en secret, et, donc, devaient éviter de sortir en ville et, surtout, de contacter Rob et, à cause de ça, ils étaient condamnés à rester cacher au sein des locaux.

Finn venait d'atterrir à Ottawa, sans avoir chercher à expliquer la raison des deux heures de retard que son jet avait pris et, il s'était directement rendu auprès de Sarah et ses enfants, qui avaient provisoirement été logés au sein des services gouvernementaux d'Ottawa en attendant que la situation évolue. Mais il tiqua d'agacement lorsque la voix nerveuse du plus jeune repris à nouveau :

— Et puis tu m'avais dit que, selon votre théorie, seuls les elfes morts à notre époque se réincarnent aujourd'hui. Pourquoi il est là, lui ?  
— Il s'agirait d'une aberration, comme Dwalin et quelques autres cas similaires…  
— C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autre explication ?

Théo soupira et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le plus jeune, agacé :

— Nous n'avons pas la science infuse ! Mais simplement quelques faits : Lucas possède l'un des plus vieil esprit que Rob n'a jamais rencontré, ainsi que beaucoup de souvenirs très nets qui nous ont beaucoup aidé à comprendre certaines choses de la Terre du milieu, car il se trouve que Finn et moi n'avons pratiquement aucun souvenir de tous ces détails que tu me déballes à tout bout de champs.

Le brun inspira doucement, chassant le sentiment d'exaspération qui l'avait pris suite aux questions du plus jeune, pourtant fondées, et il reprit, plus gentiment :

— Lucas se rappelle très bien des premières guerres, de beaucoup d'évènements du premier âge, il est capable d'expliquer les causes et les effets des conseils diplomatiques auquel il a assisté, ce qui fait de lui un cas unique et exceptionnel. Sa collaboration a permis à Rob de comprendre beaucoup de chose et d'affiner ses démarches auprès de ses patients. Ces faits-là sont concrets. Par contre, non, je n'ai pas d'autres explications pour te dire pourquoi et comment il se retrouve à notre époque avec autant de souvenirs. Peut-être que toi, tu pourras nous en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet, une fois que Rob t'aura ausculté.

Raphaël hocha la tête et il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, mal à l'aise. Son regard revint ensuite sur Théo, qui terminait de lire ses rapports et il serra les lèvres en étudiant son profil élégant. Le silence s'étendit, puis, nonchalamment, Théo repris la parole, levant le regard pour croiser celui du plus jeune :

— Lucas a vraiment l'air de te terrifier... Tout à l'heure, il lui a suffit d'un seul regard pour que tu ploies face à lui…  
— Tu es déçu ?  
— Jaloux, plutôt…

Raphaël fusilla Théo du regard, vexé d'avoir été vu par lui dans une telle attitude soumise et il serra la mâchoire avant de détourner les yeux, sentant une fureur étrange remuer dans ses entrailles : la honte, pour la première fois de ses deux vies.

— Fait pas la gueule, petit prince… Après tout, il est ton supérieur hiérarchique et, vu la manière dont il t'a regardé, je suis près à parier qu'il attend le moindre écart de ta part pour sanctionner… Ce qu'il a fait à ton poignet n'était pas un avertissement mais une mise en bouche… Tu as raison de faire profil bas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à cerner ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de ce type…  
— Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ?  
— Pardon ?

Le regard acéré et courroucé de Thranduil revint sur Théo, qui avait froncé les sourcils, surpris par le brusque changement de conversation.

— Petit Prince… C'est quoi, une insulte ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis il se leva et s'approcha du plus petit, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— Tu ne connais pas le roman de Saint Exupéry ?  
— Je devrais ?

Mal à l'aise, il se redressa, sans faire mine de reculer lorsque le canadien fut proche de lui et il le brava du regard, refusant de céder devant Théo comme il l'avait si facilement fait face à Lucas.

Délicatement, le brun tendit les doigts pour enrouler une longue mèche autour, sans que Raphaël ne bronche, car, même s'il ne l'admettra pas, le plus jeune appréciait de sentir Théo jouer ainsi avec ses cheveux. La manière, presque subjuguée, qu'il avait de regarder les reflets dorés lui chatouillait les sens et lui donnait l'impression de posséder quelque chose de spécial qui avait le pouvoir de retenir l'attention du canadien.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le genre de lecture qui te passionnerait, mais, par certains aspects, tu me fais penser à l'un des personnages principaux.  
— De qui s'agit-il ?  
— Une rose.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et il frémit en plongeant dans ceux, profonds, de Thorin, qui le sondait sans ciller. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis il fronça les sourcils :

— Une rose, tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi le rapport avec votre surnom ?  
— T'as qu'à lire le livre…

Entortillant la mèche autour de son doigt, Théo s'approcha encore, sa voix grave fit frémir Raphaël qui déglutit discrètement et qui se pressa instinctivement contre le mur derrière lui.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment fan… Des livres pour enfants.  
— Celui-là s'adresse aux adultes…

Théo s'approcha encore, jusqu'à partager son souffle et, abandonnant la mèche blonde, il prit le visage du plus jeune en coupe, caressant distraitement sa joue d'un pouce léger. Raphaël se figea parfaitement, laissant, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans une invitation tacite, il parvint cependant à parler d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :

— Qu'est-ce que cette rose a de particulier ?

Thorin, qui s'était penché sensuellement sur lui, prêt à happer ces lèvres qui le tentaient tant, marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de souffler doucement :

— Elle est naïve, elle se croit forte parce qu'elle possède quelques épines…  
— Et tu trouves que je lui ressemble ?

Théo s'était encore avancé et ses lèvres frôlaient maintenant celles de Raphaël, il hésita brièvement à clore la conversation en réduisant le plus jeune au silence à a manière, mais il répondit dans un murmure :

— Je trouve, oui… Orgueilleuse, délicate, exigeante… Se désirant reine sur sa petite planète, mais refusant d'admettre que, toute seule, elle n'est rien…  
— En quoi je-  
— Tais-toi un peu.

Impatient, Théo combla la distance qui séparait sa bouche de celle du plus petit qui fut troublé par ses mots. Encore une fois, il adora le goût de Raphaël qui aviva un appétit furieux dans son corps entier, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà savouré meilleur mets et il ne put s'empêcher d'exiger plus au blond, qui ne se laissa pas faire sans lui opposer quelques résistances et même une légère agressivité qui ne le laissa pas indifférent.

Il prit plaisir à emmêler une main dans les belles mèches dorées qui glissèrent entre ses doigts avec volupté, tandis que la paume de la deuxième partit caresser le flanc et le bas du dos paresseusement, ravit de sentir Raphaël s'abandonner peu à peu, mais de manière qu'il jugeait encore trop timide. Frustré, il ne put s'empêcher de se séparer de lui pour murmurer impérativement :

— Ouvre la bouche… Laisse toi aller…

Il récupéra les lèvres du blond avant que celui-ci ne puisse songer à lui répondre et, après une bref hésitation que Théo sentit parfaitement, Raphaël consentit à décontracter la mâchoire. Il tressaillit lorsque la langue avide et expérimentée de Théo vint aguicher la sienne pour l'inviter à danser avec elle.  
Le plus jeune se laissa d'abord faire, découvrant, encore une fois, les sensations qui l'avaient fait vibrer dans l'avion ou même à la sortie du restaurant, la veille, puis il répondit au baiser, qui devint plus passionné. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour des épaules de Théo pour se presser contre lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que, à court de souffle, ils se séparèrent légèrement, quelques instants plus tard.

— Trouver du plaisir à t'embrasser jusqu'à avoir envie de recommencer à la moindre opportunité… C'est bien le dernier truc sur lequel j'aurai parié si on m'avait dit plus tôt que tu étais réincarné, Thranduil…  
— Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
— Oui… Mais rassures toi, ça me surprend moi aussi …  
— Que tu aimes ? Ou que tu me fasses un compliment ?  
— Les deux.

Ils eurent un regard grave et, encore une fois, Théo se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres du plus jeune avec un douceur nouvelle, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner, étudiant son visage sans pudeur. Raphaël lui rendit son regard, puis il détourna les yeux en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

— Je ne suis plus Thranduil… Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce que j'ai été…  
— Je le sais, c'est pour cette raison que… Je commence à apprécier… Ce genre de chose…

Théo clôtura sa phrase en lui volant un nouveau baiser, puis il se redressa pour plonger à nouveau dans son regard. Raphaël eut un rire amer et il planta ses yeux dans les siens, contraint à lever le regard pour croiser celui de Thorin qui, jadis, lui arrivait à peine au nombril. Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis le blond repris d'une voix acerbe :

— Tu ne pouvais pas me supporter parce que mes intérêts divergeaient des tiens, mais maintenant, ça ne te pose aucun problème ! Tu ne-  
— Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas et ne peux toujours pas te piffrer, surtout que-  
— « Piffrer » ?  
— _You're still a fucking unbearable little Bastard…_ Mais disons que… aujourd'hui, j'apprends à te connaître sous un autre jour et… Ce que je découvre me plait bien… _Do you get that ?_

Le brun continuait de jouer avec les cheveux du plus jeune qui resta muet, se contentant de le sonder gravement du regard, puis conscient que ses joues commençaient doucement à chauffer, il détourna les yeux en marmonnant :

— Voilà que je me fais draguer par Thorin… Il faut vraiment que je sois mort pour vivre ça…

L'autre rigola légèrement et il approcha son visage en souriant pour susurrer contre ses lèvres :

— Et le grand seigneur de Mirkwood se laisse séduire comme s'il n'attendait que ça…  
— _Fuck you !_

Raphaël lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, sans grande conviction, puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit quelques pas, avant de se tourner vers le plus vieux :

— De nous eux, le moins _piffrable_, c'est toi !  
— Ce mot n'est pas vraiment un verbe, tu ne peux pas le décliner comme tu veux…  
— _SHUT UP_ !

Théo allait répondre que, dans le fond, il aimait beaucoup lorsque Thranduil se la jouait diva susceptible et irascible, mais son portable vibra avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et Raphaël, le plus proche du bureau, attrapa le téléphone en regardant le destinataire d'un œil morne :

— Numéro inconnu…  
— Dans ce cas, met le haut-parleur et enclenche l'application sur le côté, il s'agit d'un traceur intégré.

Comprenant la démarche du plus vieux qui avait appris à se méfier dès que quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait vérifier l'identité venait à le contacter, Raphaël accepta l'appel en appuyant sur l'icône violette, prêt à faire durer la conversation en attendant que le traceur localise leur interlocuteur. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de placer un mot qu'une voix grave et furieuse aboya directement :

_— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, tabarnak ? Tu me rappelles ta notion de « discrétion » histoire que je vérifie qu'on ait bien appris dans le même dictionnaire ?_  
— Pardon ?  
_— Que… Qui est au téléphone, où est Théo ?_

Le brun soupira, puis il décroisa les bras pour s'approcher de Raphaël et lui prendre le portable des mains.

— Nous avons été discrets, Rob, nous sommes directement allés aux siège des services secrets après avoir atterrit, et nous ne sommes pas sorti depuis, c'est quoi le problème ?  
— _Le problème, c'est que ton pote albinos sait que tu es à Montréal !_  
— Impossible…  
— _Tu fais chier, Théo, j'ai risqué gros pour assurer votre sécurité et tu viens tout foutre en l'air avec tes arrivées fracassantes… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Ottawa avec Finn ? T'es plus un boulet qu'autre chose ici !_

Derrière le brun, Raphaël haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre, pour la première fois, quelqu'un oser parler de cette manière à Théo sans craindre que celui-ci ne l'envoie cordialement et douloureusement paitre ailleurs. Ce qui arriva lorsque Thorin serra les dents et que ses pupilles se rétractèrent furieusement, avant qu'il ne parle à son tour, sur le même ton que son ainé :

— Ta gueule, Rob, il me semble que, de nous deux, je suis le professionnel pour gérer ce genre de situation et je sais que je serai bien plus efficace ici qu'ailleurs ! Pour le coup, tu n'es qu'un civil menacé, ce n'est pas à toi de donner des ordres !

Théo entendit son frère soupirer et lui-même expulsa un souffle crispé pour soulager la tension qui faisait vibrer son corps. Lui et Rob avaient toujours eu une relation sensiblement conflictuelle, due à leur caractère que la totalité de leurs proches qualifiaient comme  
« De merde » et qui les poussait à ne jamais plier face à quiconque, ce qui avait, parfois, été la source de quelques situations familiales très tendues, voire dangereuses, que seule la diplomatie de Finn, cas dans son genre lui aussi, avait réussi à débloquer.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent et Théo se contraignit au calme, s'interdisant de laisser les reproches de Rob l'enflammer. Il sentit que son frère en faisait de même et l'ainé reprit, avec une douceur douloureuse :

— _Tu ne comprends pas… S'ils mettent la main sur toi, je ferai tout ce qu'ils me demandent, tout... Même si cela revient à mettre la vie de centaines de personnes en danger…_  
— Ils ne m'auront pas. Cela fait des années qu'ils essaient.  
— _Tu n'es pas sans faille, Théo… Tu ne l'as jamais été…  
— _J'ai déjà tué Azog une fois, je peux le refaire !  
— _Mais à quel prix ? Ne nous infliges pas ça, Théo… Tu n'as plus rien à prouver._

Théo soupira puis, machinalement, il coupa le haut-parleur et s'éloigna de Raphaël pour continuer la conversation qui glissait sur un terrain bien plus intime. Le blond comprit que cela ne le concernait plus et il décida de sortir de la pièce en attendant que la situation se débloque. La nuit commençait à tomber et il sentait, comme une chape de plomb, la fatigue reprendre ses droits sur son corps. Fatigue qui s'évapora lorsqu'il sortit son portable pour lire ses messages, dont un signé par Lucas Fitzgerald.

_« Je veux te voir dans mon bureau, maintenant. »_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis, la mâchoire crispée, il prit la direction du bureau mis en ce moment à disposition du directeur de la défense des USA.

oOo

— Et donc, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

John leva rapidement les yeux du menu qu'il avait dans les mains avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour chercher sa réponse. Sherlock avait posé sa carte sur la nappe blanche et il sondait le médecin d'un œil inquisiteur, croisant patiemment ses doigts devant lui. Le médecin eut un petit rire et il cala son menton dans le creux de sa paume pour répondre nonchalamment :

— Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que j'aie quelque chose à te dire ?

Le brun haussa la épaules en montrant la salle d'un geste de la main :

— Tu m'invites dans ce restaurant huppé…  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Sans raison.  
— Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que tout ce que je fasse entre dans un programme « Réflexion-action-profit » ?  
— Parce que c'est le cas.  
— Bien sur que non.  
— Bien sur que oui.

La réponse de Sherlock, tranchante et affirmée, fit soupirer John, et le plus petit fut soulagé par l'intervention du serveur qui vint prendre leurs commandes.  
Le médecin annonça brièvement le menu qu'il avait choisi et, exaspéré par Sherlock qui sembla seulement se rendre compte de l'existence de la carte et de la présence du serveur, il lui commanda la même chose que lui.

— Désirez-vous du vin en accompagnement ?

John lança un regard qui se voulait connaisseur à la carte des vins que lui présenta poliment le serveur, même si, au fond, il ne connaissait aucun des noms, mais Sherlock, après un temps de réflexion, fronça les sourcils et coupa le médecin au moment où celui-ci allait faire son choix.

— Merci, John, mais je pense encore être capable de décider seul de ce que j'aimerai manger.  
— Non, Sherlock, c'est triste à dire, mais choisir un menu en moins de cinq secondes est largement au dessus de tes incroyables moyens.  
— Bien sur que si : je vais prendre un… Carpaccio de…

Le brun se tut s'empara de la carte pour la parcourir rapidement des yeux, sans entendre le soupir de John et la remarque courtoise que le serveur glissa au blond :

— Si votre petit-ami à besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, je peux revenir dans cinq minutes.  
— Il n'est pas mon petit-ami.  
— Pardon, j'ai pensé que-  
— Nous sommes fiancés... Et cinq minutes ne seront pas de trop, je vous remercie.

John rendit sa carte au serveur qui hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner vers une autre table, sans voir la manière dont le regard de Sherlock se bloqua sur une phrase de son menu sur laquelle il resta fixé. Son visage sembla impassible, mais John le connaissais suffisamment pour remarquer l'affolement soudain qui le fit vibrer.

Inébranlable, le médecin décida d'enfoncer le clou, conscient que, de toute manière, Sherlock s'était mis en mode off, comme il l'avait si bien fait le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami.  
C'est pourquoi, loin de se sentir aussi nerveux que lorsqu'il avait fait une demande similaire à Mary, il sortit une petite boite de velours qu'il posa sur la table.

— Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, je sais, mais tu ne l'es pas non plus, donc je pense que… Les choses devaient se passer ainsi.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, encore figé dans l'exacte position qu'il avait eu au moment où John avait fait son étrange annonce, se contentant simplement de déglutir par intervalles réguliers.

— Et puis après tout… Depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble, comme un couple, il serait temps de donner raison aux commérages… Et cette alliance est peut-être le moyen le plus percutant que j'ai trouvé pour te faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que, cette vie là, c'est toi qui lui a donné un sens et c'est avec toi que je veux la vivre.

Toujours immobile, le détective ne répondit pas et John soupira légèrement, puis il décida de poser gentiment sa main sur celle du brun, toujours immobile.

— Sherlock, tu vas bien ?

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un infime tressaillement des doigts et, lorsque le serveur revint pour prendre la commande de Sherlock, John répondit pour lui, soudain inquiet d'avoir définitivement court-circuité l'esprit le plus déroutant qu'il connaisse.

oOo

— Ho, voyez-vous qui m'honore de sa présence… Sa majesté Thranduil… Comment va ton poignet, mon grand ?

Raphaël serra les dents face au ton moqueur de Lucas et il lui envoya un regard tranchant qui fit rire le plus grand. Lucas attrapa ensuite un dossier qu'il posa sur son bureau et il en sortit plusieurs contrats qu'il présenta au blond :

— C'était très naïf de ta part d'imaginer pouvoir me fuir de cette manière… Ce boulot que tu as ne durera pas éternellement et il se peut même qu'il se clôture dans quelques jours : Si on parvient à coincer Azog, tu rentres avec moi à Washington.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et il s'approcha du bureau pour étudier rapidement les papiers qui lui étaient présentés.

— Tant que Théo ne signe pas, tu n'auras pas la légitimité de rompre mon premier contrat.  
— Qui ne se termine que dans quelques mois… Et après ? J'ai un poste qui te conviendrait à merveille…

Un sourire cruel accroché aux lèvres, Lucas tendit une feuille à Raphaël qui la parcouru du regard en serrant les dents.

— Je refuse !  
— Tu en es certain ? Responsabilités, haut de l'échelle… Vu ton âge, tu ne pourras pas avoir mieux.  
— Je refuse de travailler sous tes ordres directs !

Lucas eut un nouveau sourire cruel et il s'approcha du blond qui ne broncha pas, drapé dans une attitude furieuse et menaçante.

— Tu as raison de me craindre, Thranduil… Mais je te conseille d'aller dans mon sens et de faire ce que je te demande…  
— Tu rêves, je ne deviendrai pas ton jouet !

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et le plus jeune ne se laissa pas intimider malgré la peur qui fluctuait en lui. Lucas serra la mâchoire et il s'écarta grondant dangereusement :

— J'ai le pouvoir de te briser, de réduire ta carrière à néant, de mettre ta famille à la rue et toi à genoux…  
— Et tu le feras, quoique je fasse !

Furieux, Raphaël fit un pas en avant, les poings crispés et le regard acéré, mais il s'immobilisa lorsque le plus grand lui répondit méchamment :

— Pas si tu te montres coopératif.  
— Coopéré pourquoi ?  
— Ta propre déchéance…

Le ton était suintant de haine et de colère et le plus jeune déglutit discrètement, défiant toujours Lucas du regard. Toutefois, lorsque la réincarnation de Celegorm avança une nouvelle fois sur lui, ses yeux enflammés qui appartenaient à un autre âge le transperçant cruellement, Raphaël ploya et détourna le regard, incapable de supporter celui du plus vieux. Mais un feulement furieux franchit les lèvres de l'ancien monarque de Mirkwood lorsque Lucas s'empara de son menton pour le forcer à lui faire face :

— Parce que c'est inéluctable, Thranduil… Je vais faire en sorte que tu regrettes cette réincarnation et-  
— Les masques tombent, à ce que je vois… Éloigne toi de lui, Lucas, tu es sur le sol canadien, n'oublies pas que tout ne t'est pas permis ici…

Les pupilles de Lucas se rétractèrent lorsque Théo fit irruption dans la salle. L'attitude du brun avait beau être nonchalante et relâchée, les yeux avertis du directeur de la défense ne manquèrent pas de déceler la tension qui parcourait son corps, prêt à bondir au moindre signal, sans parler de ce regard… Dangereux et implacable.  
Lucas jugea bon de lâcher sa victime, sans toutefois s'éloigner de lui, il se concentra sur le canadien qui restait discrètement sur le qui-vive.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit, Théo. J'ai recontacté ceux qui étaient en mesure de se souvenir de lui et j'ai appris pas mal de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite… Notamment à la fin… A nous deux, nous avons le pouvoir de lui faire regretter toutes ces décisions qui ont mené beaucoup d'âmes à leur perte ! Ce dédain dont il a fait preuve envers ton peuple, avant de se dresser contre toi pour détruire ton entreprise, sans parler de la déclaration de guerre…  
— J'ai pris toutes ces décisions pour la sauvegarde de mon peuple ! Je savais à quoi allaient conduire la folie des nains et j'ai cherché à nous en préserver, la déclaration de guerre qui en a découlé ne-  
— Tait-toi, lieutenant, tu n'as pas la parole !

Lucas lança un regard réfrigérant au plus jeune qui le soutint avec rage, la mâchoire crispé et il reprit en susurrant :

— Théo, la vie de celui qui a saccagé les nôtres est là, entre nos mains… Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas tenté…

Le regard carnassier de Lucas vint caresser le visage pâle de Raphaël, qui sentait une panique sourde fluctuer en lui et qui serra les dents lorsque la main de son supérieur se posa sur sa poitrine et que, avançant sur lui, Fitzgerald le força à reculer vers l'agent canadien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre son dos la proximité de Théo qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

— A nous deux, nous avons le pouvoir de faire de sa vie un supplice…

Sous sa paume, le brun sentit sans mal la tension qui fit vibrer le corps du plus jeune, acculé et pris en étau entre ces deux hommes contre qui il n'avait aucun moyen de défense.

Théo sonda le regard de Lucas et il comprit aisément que le directeur de la défense américaine n'était pas seulement sérieux, mais prêt à passer à l'acte au plus tôt, prêt à déployer toute sa science la plus ignoble pour briser savamment le jeune agent.  
Il contracta la mâchoire, tout son sang se révoltant subitement contre l'idée de porter ainsi préjudice à Raphaël, surtout qu'il se doutait bien que, vu les moyens que possédait Lucas, s'il autorisait celui-ci à se déchainer contre la réincarnation de Thranduil, ce dernier serait condamné aux pires tourments jusqu'à ce que la mort le libère et Théo était peut-être la seule personne capable d'empêcher ça, ou bien d'intensifier les supplices de Raphaël.

— Ta proposition est tentante, Fitzgerald, mais tu sembles oublier mes principes : Chacun a le droit à sa deuxième chance, quoiqu'il se soit passé dans la première vie… Je ne suis pas aussi intransigeant que toi…  
— Pourtant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ne change… Nous avons beau être conditionnés par nos expériences dans cette vie là, nous restons celui que nous avons été auparavant…  
— Meurtrier-  
— Ferme ta gueule, Thranduil !

Les deux réincarnations d'Elfe s'affrontèrent du regard et Théo fronça les sourcils, surpris.  
Bien entendu, ils ne connaissaient que la version de Lucas quant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les deux premiers âges. Une version où l'Eldar et ses frères étaient les victimes des complots de Morgoth, puis de l'avidité des autres elfes. Mais les souvenirs de Thranduil, qui remontaient eux aussi au deuxième âge, allaient changer la donne et, vu l'empressement avec lequel Lucas contraignit le plus jeune au silence, le brun sentit que certains secrets gagneraient à être révélés.  
Mais il se contenta de soupirer et, intensifiant sa prise sur l'épaule de Raphaël, il l'attira à lui, se mettant à ses côtés pour faire face à  
Lucas :

— Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes conditionnés par nos expériences et ça ne se vaut pas seulement pour cette deuxième vie… Thranduil était un seigneur, avec des responsabilités et des décisions à prendre qui ne le concernaient pas uniquement-  
— Tu ne devrais pas le défendre ! Il a tenté de détruire ta compagnie pour t'arracher ton royaume et récupérer quelques pierres ! Nous savons de quoi il est capable pour assouvir sa cupidité !  
— Je le sais. Et, crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais il est hors de question que je m'en prenne à un gamin sans défense de cette manière !  
—Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fond, Théo. De toute façon, quelles qu'aient été les erreurs commises, la mort est une punition adéquate pour quiconque. Mais tu ne crois pas que celui-là sort du lot et qu'il mérite une attention particulière ?

Raphaël serra les dents et se dressa, le regard étincelant, prêt à siffler une réponse acerbe, la peur le rendait agressif, mais Théo fut plus prompte à répondre, défiant Fitzgerald du regard :

— Si… Mais nous sommes deux à en faire une affaire personnelle dorénavant…

Raphaël se figea, sans comprendre les mots de Théo et incapable de cerner s'il devait prendre ça comme une menace ou non, et Célégorm haussa un sourcil délicat, puis son regard vint, une nouvelle fois, caresser la marque qui ornait la gorge de Raphaël et un rire méprisant s'échappa de ses lèvres :

— Je vois… Cette pute sait choisir ses alliés… Profite en bien parce que ça ne va pas durer… Et puis j'hésitais justement à agréer le nouveau règlement, notamment l'article qui interdit formellement aux agents d'avoir une liaison avec un ou une collègue… Il reste encore à décider des sanctions imposées si on surprend quelques… dérapages, que ce soit sur un lieu de travail ou bien lors de l'exercice des fonctions, mais j'ai signé ce matin. Tu ne tarderas pas à le recevoir, Raphaël.

Raphaël serra les dents, mais Théo eut un claquement de langue agacé et il gronda méchamment, son regard tranchant ancré dans celui de Lucas :

— Il y a peut-être mieux à faire que de perdre notre temps sur ce genre de détail ! Rob vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'Azog sait que je suis ici.  
— C'est impossible, nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires !

Théo soupira, soudain las, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard sombre.

— Les faits sont là, Lucas, il y a une faille… Peut-être une taupe parmi nous qui travaille pour lui…

Lucas fronça les sourcils puis il leur tourna le dos pour aller s'asseoir sur son bureau, réfléchissant intensément.

— Comment ton frère t'a t-il prévenu ? Nous avons beau l'avoir mis sous protection, nous savons qu'il est toujours menacé et que son téléphone est sous écoute. Je ne veux pas t'affoler, Théo, mais ils ont maintenant des moyens qui dépassent l'entendement…  
— Rob a… Ses astuces. Il possède plusieurs lignes, mais ne veut pas qu'Azog s'en doute, alors depuis le début, il fait genre qu'il est pris au piège alors qu'en réalité, il a réussi à passer à travers sa surveillance…

La mâchoire crispée, Théo s'approcha de l'écran de Lucas qui pianotait rapidement sur son clavier et qui haussa un sourcil admiratif en remarquant distraitement :

— De vous trois, c'est lui qui aurait dû être embauché par les services canadiens…

Le brun haussa les épaules et lança un regard en coin à Raphaël qui suivait la conversation sans chercher à s'immiscer. Lucas étudia rapidement les profils des hommes qui étaient dans le coup et il soupira à son tour : aucun de ces agents n'avaient de raison justifiable pour partager ce genre d'information, et, surtout, il les avait tous à l'œil et n'avait remarqué aucun comportement suspect. Il garda le silence un instant, plongé dans ses réflexions, puis il parla distraitement.

— Ok, dans ce cas, on ne change rien. Nous allons simplement nous montrer plus vigilant et garder ça pour nous. Ton frère a pris un risque en nous contactant, mieux vaut que personne ne sache qu'il t'a mis au courant, surtout s'il y a bien une taupe parmi nous. Maintenant que le mal est fait et qu'Azog est conscient de ta présence, autant en profiter, il cherchera certainement à te porter préjudice à un moment où à un autre, nous pouvons…  
— Tu veux m'utiliser comme appât ?

Lucas haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le canadien en faisant une moue nonchalante.

— Pourquoi pas… Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? Mon autre proposition serait de lui offrir l'agent Hamilton en pâture pour l'occuper pendant qu'on se charge de le neutraliser, mais il paraît que tu as des principes…

Raphaël grinça des dents, mais Théo ne rebondit pas sur la provocation de l'officier, il resta pensif, étudiant l'idée de prendre Azog à revers. Lucas n'en rajouta pas et il croisa les bras, perdu dans ses réflexions lui aussi.

— On peut faire ça rapidement… Laissons à Azog l'impression d'avoir quelques coups d'avance sur nous… Poussons le à la faute. Nous savons qu'il est lui aussi à Montréal avec la totalité de ses hommes, il veut récupérer Rob, son savoir et, aussi, son répertoire, mais ton frère a eu les bons réflexes en mettant immédiatement sa famille à l'abri et il a su lui tenir tête… Mais maintenant, Azog apprend que tu as atterri à Montréal…  
— Il va essayer de convaincre Rob autrement… S'il me tient, il sait qu'il aura Rob…

Lucas se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure en relisant les nombreux rapports que lui avaient faits parvenir ses hommes, cherchant le moyen le plus efficace pour éradiquer Azog, qui devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

— Rob est peut-être la personne qui en sait le plus sur ces histoires de réincarnation aujourd'hui, même les études de la P.A.S n'ont pas réussi à creuser aussi loin… Si ce savoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains, si Rob passe dans son camps, il y aura des centaines de victimes, dont toi et moi… Il en sait beaucoup trop sur notre condition… Et le savoir a toujours été l'arme la plus redoutable…

Immédiatement, les pupilles de Théo se rétractèrent et il gronda d'un ton menaçant :

— Je te préviens, Lucas, que si tu penses remédier au problème en t'en prenant à Rob, je ne-  
— Ça reste une solution qu'il faut envisager, même si elle me rebute profondément, car tu sais à quel point je respecte ton frère. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. En ce moment, il y a une équipe, confectionnée par mes soins, qui est composée uniquement d'esprits réincarnés et elle est assignée à la protection du docteur Robben. Je les ai prévenu et ils savent de quoi il s'agit et quels sont les enjeux. Une autre équipe similaire a été chargée de débusquer Azog et ses hommes, dans la plus grande discrétion, et ils ont maintenant quelques pistes… Raphaël ira au-  
— Il n'ira nulle part, du moins, pas tant que j'en aurai donné l'ordre. De une, Azog sait qui il est et a, lui aussi, quelques griefs contre Thranduil, de deux, l'agent Hamilton vient d'enchainer plus de quatre-vingt heures sans prendre de repos. Quelle que soit la situation, je refuse de le voir sur le terrain dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Lucas fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu qu'un officier se permette de remettre ses ordres en question mais, même s'il restait supérieur à Théo dans la hiérarchie, il n'avait pas autorité sur l'agent canadien et il se contenta de crisper la mâchoire. Agacé, il se contenta de s'en prendre sournoisement au plus jeune en le congédiant froidement, s'amusant à le forcer à lui démontrer une quelconque marque de respect qu'il lui devait dû à son grade avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu et, encore, merci à tous les reviewers !**

**Au prochain épisode :**

A Rome :  
  
Première journée au lycée pour Fili;

A Londres :

Sherlock va t-il se remettre de la déclaration de John ?  
Et de quelle manière ?

A Montréal :

Explosions, prise d'otage, menaces...  
Azog passe à l'attaque, saurez-vous deviner lequel des trois Robben en subira les frais ?

Ce chapitre de Koop permettra t-il à la fic de passer le cap des 150 reviews ?

PS : Sur le dernier point, je m'en fous un peu, mais si vous voulez contribuer au bonheur d'une pauvre étudiante qui a mis sa vie sociale (et ses études) de côté sur plusieurs mois pour vivre son rêve et sa passion, vous savez quel geste il vous reste à faire...  
*sourire angélique*.


	19. Chapter 19

oOo

— Hey ! Eirik, attend.

Perdu dans ses pensées, occupé à se demander où se trouvait la salle multimédia pour le cours d'italien qui avait lieu après la récré, Eirik sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui s'approchait en souriant. Brun élégant à la peau halée et aux yeux en amandes, le blond le reconnut pour avoir partagé avec lui la classe de science en première heure et il répondit à son salut lorsque l'autre se planta devant lui.

— Je m'appelle Camille, je survis dans ce lycée depuis la seconde, si tu as besoin d'aide… Pour… échapper aux tortures, éviter les pièges… Tout ça, tout ça… N'hésite pas.  
— Ce lycée est aussi terrible qu'il en à l'air ?  
— Non, pire… Imagine... Un prof italien qui t'explique la trigonométrie… Si tu connais le langage des signes, ça peut aller.

L'humour du jeune homme fit sourire le blond qui se laissa emmener par son guide, plutôt bavard dans son genre et il l'accompagna auprès d'un petit groupe de lycéens d'origines diverses.

— Yo, les mecs, voilà Eirik, qui vient de… Heu… Du nord, je pense.

Eirik eut un petit sourire et il hocha la tête en acquiesçant :

— Islande.  
— _¿Qué?__  
—_ _Su nombre es Erik y él viene de Islandia_

La petite brune qui avait demandé la traduction étudia le blond en plissant les yeux et Camille se tourna vers Eirik en la pointant du doigt :

— Elle s'appelle Carmen, elle est mexicaine et est arrivée la semaine dernière. Le mec qui vient de traduire en espagnol, c'est Joshua, il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est un génie des langues, je crois qu'il les connaît toutes, il te traduira n'importe quel phrase, très pratique pour un groupe comme le notre.  
_— __¿Qué?  
— Nada__, dijo que __mierda._

Sans s'occuper de la mexicaine, le brun continua, imperturbable :

— Les parents de Joshua, sont ambassadeurs de la Hongrie, il parait qu'il a vécu dans dix-sept pays différents jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'il n'a que 16 ans.  
_— __¿Qué?  
_  
Joshua leva les yeux au ciel, et, blasé, il corrigea Camille sans s'occuper de Carmen qui tentait désespérément de suivre la conversation.

— Quinze… Pondichery, Bombaï et Karaïkal font partis du même pays… Je te l'ai déjà dit…

Eirik haussa un sourcil impressionné et il voulu immédiatement questionner le petit blond à lunettes, sincèrement curieux d'entendre les récits de ses voyages, mais Camille ne sembla même pas entendre sa remarque et il continua en désignant un jeune garçon à la peau d'ébène.

— C'est John, un malgache, arrivé il y a quelques mois, faut être cool avec lui, il est carrément timide et ne parle pas encore très bien anglais, mais il est chouette… La fille, là, on l'appelle Lily, je crois qu'elle est coréenne, mais elle ne communique pas beaucoup, des fois elle est avec nous, donc ne t'inquiète pas si un jour elle te suit…

Eirik haussa un sourcil et sonda la belle asiatique dont les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de son Smartphone, et il se reconcentra sur Camille, qui avait fait le tour et qui le regardait maintenant en souriant.

— Voilà ! La plupart des élèves de ce lycée sont des enfants de personnes qui travaillent à l'ambassade, juste à côté, ou alors d'ingénieurs mobilisés sur des projets internationaux, donc tu comprendras que certains… Savent qu'ils font partis de l'élite et ne le cache pas…  
_— __¿Qué?  
— __Sólo hay __idiotas __en __esta escuela._  
— J'avais remarqué…  
— Et puis ça bouge beaucoup, certains ne viennent qu'une semaine, d'autres partent, ou arrivent, du jour au lendemain… Quelques uns ne parlent ni anglais, ni italien…

Eirik acquiesça distraitement, puis il se tourna vers le jeune brun, intrigué :

— Et toi, tu es de quelle origine ?  
— Libanais. Ma mère travaille aussi à l'ambassade, mais en tant que cuisinière.

Camille envoya un nouveau sourire charmeur qui devait faire chavirer bien des cœurs féminins et Eirik rigola en se disant que, malgré la banalité de la profession de sa mère, le libanais sortait du lot de tous ces gamins à la vie hors norme.

— Et toi, Eirik, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Rome ?

L'islandais se figea un instant en se rendant compte que la raison de sa présence à Rome était simplement inexplicable en quelques mots, mais il ne voulait pas inventer un mensonge qui pourrait lui porter préjudice et il se contenta de hausser les épaules :

— Soucis familiaux, je suis venu vivre chez un ami…  
— C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que-

Mais Camille fut douloureusement coupé par un coup de coude de Joshua qui le trucida du regard :

— Mec, quand on te dit « soucis familiaux », tu n'es pas censé vouloir en savoir plus…

Le libanais fronça les sourcils, mais la sonnerie retentit à ce moment et ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours, une fois que Joshua eut montré à Eirik la direction de sa salle de langue. L'islandais s'éloigna, accompagné de Carmen et suivi de loin par Lilly, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur son Smartphone, pour prendre son premier cours d'Italien, plutôt rassuré d'être tombé sur un groupe de personnes avec qui il pourrait potentiellement devenir ami.  
_  
_

oOo

Raphaël soupira lourdement dans son sommeil dès la première tonalité de la sonnerie. A la troisième, il était bel et bien réveillé et à la cinquième, il comprit que l'appel était suffisamment urgent pour que son interlocuteur juge bon de le persécuter au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Les paupières lourdes, il attrapa le portable et se racla rapidement la gorge avant de répondre sèchement :

— _Who's-  
— _Hey, petit prince, c'est F-  
— _No. Theo is not here, but if you want, you can call his own phone now, good night-  
— _Attend ! Théo n'est pas avec toi ?

Pas contrarié le moins du monde de s'être fait envoyé paitre aussi sèchement par l'un des subordonnés de son frère, Finn ne semblait pas décidé à raccrocher et il embraya directement malgré la manifeste mauvaise humeur du plus jeune :

— Tu sais où il est ?  
— _No.  
— _Et tu sais-  
— _Fuck ! _Il est deux heures du matin, Finn, comment veux-tu que je sache où il est ? Il fait probablement comme tout les gens normaux, il dort ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup en faire de même, surtout je ne peux rien pour toi !  
— Il aurait très bien pu dormir avec toi…  
— Bon, ça suffit, je rac-  
— Non ! Attend. J'ai essayé de le joindre déjà, mais il ne répond pas. Il y a du nouveau de votre côté ?

Raphaël soupira très lourdement et se laissa tomber tout aussi pesamment sur son matelas en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Ça dépend, quand l'as-tu appelé pour la dernière fois ?  
— Ce matin. Ça a été un peu chaud pour moi depuis : j'ai atterri à Philadelphie il y a trois heures environ.  
— Philadelphie ? _In Pennsylvania _?  
— Oui… Théo a envoyé l'une de ses équipes il y a deux jours, pour débusquer l'un des repères principaux d'Azog et ils ont enfin localisé quelque chose. Je les ai rejoint pour mettre quelques stratégies en place avec l'aide du FBI et de tes camarades, on va tenter de le prendre à revers, on est prêt pour passer à l'action là, manque plus que le coup d'envoi, c'est à Théo ou Fitzgerald de le donner.

Raphaël enregistra l'information en se levant pour s'approcher de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, non loin des services gouvernementaux de Montréal et il frissonna inconsciemment en voyant l'épaisseur de la neige, qui avait gelée pendant la nuit.

— Ca a bougé de notre côté aussi : Rob a appelé Théo pour lui dire qu'Azog sait qu'il est à Montréal et-  
— Comment il sait ça ?  
— On ne sait pas, Théo soupçonne une taupe ou-  
— Non, je veux dire, comment Rob est au courant ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et il réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre, troublé :

— Aucune idée, et je ne sais pas s'il l'a dit à Théo.  
— Il te l'aurait fait savoir si ça avait été le cas, la moindre information doit être partagée, Théo est le premier à le savoir…

Finn n'en rajouta pas et Raphaël, conscient que le blond cogitait, resta silencieux lui aussi, attendant que le canadien reprenne la  
parole :

— Mon frère a un plan ?  
— Il parlait de servir d'appât aux dernières nouvelles.  
— Putain, le con…

Un nouveau silence s'étendit et Raphaël entendit son interlocuteur pester au bout du fil.

— Bon… Il y a un problème… Il faut absolument savoir comment Rob a eu cette information. Cela fait des années qu'on traque Azog, ce connard en a certainement appris beaucoup sur nous et il est bien moins con qu'il en a l'air… Il aurait très bien pu prévenir Rob  
« Malencontreusement » en sachant pertinemment que Théo va, encore une fois, foncer tête baissé dans ses bras…  
— Tu veux que je prévienne Théo ?  
— Non, peut-être que je me fais des films… Je vais d'abord appeler Rob… Je vais en avoir pour une demi-heure ou plus, je te rappelle après, tchao !

Finn lui raccrocha au nez et Raphaël poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'il avisa l'heure indécente et il se rallongea sur son lit. Le sommeil le happa très rapidement, mais, trop tôt, son portable sonna à nouveau et, résigné à faire une croix sur sa nuit, il répondit mollement :

— Alors ?  
— Comme je le craignais, c'est louche. Azog a tout simplement prévenu Rob qu'il est au courant pour la présence de Théo et il l'a menacé de s'en prendre à lui… Donc soit il a fait l'erreur de sous-estimer Rob en imaginant qu'il le contrôle entièrement, soit il veut que Théo sache qu'il sache.  
— Pitié… Il est deux heures du matin, essaie de construire un peu mieux tes phrases…  
— Bref. Tu fais quoi, là ?  
— Je dors.  
— Ha. Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Théo ? Je viens de réessayer de l'appeler mais-  
— _Fuck !_  
— Ok. En tout cas, c'est tendu. J'ai discuté avec Rob et je lui ai parlé de l'idée de Théo, cette histoire d'appât, est-ce que tu en sais plus à ce sujet ?  
— Nop, j'étais censé prendre du repos, ils ont certainement organisé quelque chose sans moi depuis.

Finn resta silencieux un instant et Raphaël, lucide, comprit que les quatre heures de sommeil qu'il venait de prendre seraient les seules de la nuit et, blasé, il récupéra ses vêtements pour s'habiller, en attendant une idée du canadien qui se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

— Le bon point, c'est que Lucas est carrément balèze et prévoit toujours plusieurs coups d'avances, Théo n'est peut-être pas encore en danger de mort, mais c'est vraiment chaud là… J'aimerai que tu t'armes correctement et que tu partes les retrouver, au moins pour les prévenir, je n'ai réussi à joindre aucun des deux et même les téléphones du bâtiment semblent coupés, j'ai une très mauvaise prémonition…

Les sourcils froncés, inquiet lui aussi, Raphaël acquiesça, sans couper Finn qui continua :

— Ensuite, tu iras retrouver Rob, il reste la cible principale d'Azog et, le connaissant, il ne restera pas les bras croisés si Théo est en danger… J'ai une équipe basée sur Montréal, si elle n'a pas encore été réquisitionnée, je vais leur demander de te couvrir de loin… Au point où on en est, plus besoin de se la jouer discret… Ton téléphone t'a été fourni par le JCP ?  
— Oui.  
— Super, garde le toujours sur toi et met mon numéro en numéro d'urgence. C'est une des applications propre au JCP : il y a un bouton sur le côté, si tu l'enclenche, cela déclenchera une alarme sur mon téléphone.  
— Ça sert à quoi ?

Finn eut un rire condescendant et il parla plus légèrement, même si la gravité de la situation crispait encore légèrement sa voix :

— On voit que tu n'as jamais vécu de véritables situations de crise toi… De cette manière, si tu es face à un adversaire ou bien dans une situation qui demande beaucoup de discrétion, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur ce simple bouton pour me prévenir, je recevrai instantanément ta localisation GPS et quelques autres données plus ou moins utiles… Bref, dans ce cas là, c'est juste une mesure de précaution… Je vais attendre le dernier moment pour investir la base de Philadelphie et, dans la mesure où je n'arrive pas à joindre Théo, je vais attendre ton signal pour lancer l'opération. Ça aura le mérite de déstabiliser Azog, ce sera déjà ça de prit.

Coinçant le portable entre son épaule et son oreille, Raphaël se pencha pour attraper son arme et il vérifia qu'elle était bien chargée avant de la glisser dans sa gaine et l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

— Tu n'as pas peur que je foute leur plan en l'air ?  
— Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra être pire… Théo et Lucas ont tous les deux la grosse tête, ils sont incapables de comprendre qu'on joue avec eux, surtout quand ils sont persuadés d'avoir un coup d'avance… Ils forment toujours un duo de choc quand ils se mettent à deux sur le même coup, mais parfois, ça se joue à peu… Et puis tout ce que je te demande, c'est de les prévenir puis de garder un œil sur Rob et d'être prêt à le protéger s'il fait une connerie, du genre : proposer sa vie en échange de celle de Théo… Il faudra aussi savoir comment Azog a été mis au courant de votre présence…

Raphaël acquiesça une nouvelle fois et il se leva, écoutant attentivement les derniers conseils de Finn qui lui rappela de rester discret.

oOo

— Pour commencer, nous devons évincer toute menace qui pèse sur Rob. Mais la situation est plutôt tendue, car Azog a bien fait comprendre qu'il était prêt à tous pour récupérer ton frère et je crains que la situation ne dégénère… Nous ne savons pas quelles sont les forces en jeu et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne lui soit pas supérieur, sinon, il ne se serait pas permis de nous narguer ainsi. Avec Londres, il nous a montré de quoi il était capable et lâcher des bombes dans les rues ne semble pas lui faire peur… Nous ne pouvons pas le prendre à la légère…

Théo soupira, la mâchoire crispée et concentré sur la menace qui planait sur son frère.

Il était resté au siège des services gouvernementaux avec Lucas malgré l'heure plus que tardive et tous les deux, décidés à mettre un terme à tout ça, réfléchissaient activement à la meilleur manière de coincer Azog une bonne fois pour toute. Lucas pianota distraitement sur la table, les yeux perdus dans le vide et il reprit :

— De toute manière, Théo, je ne veux pas tenter quoique ce soit tant qu'on n'a pas reçu les rapports des équipes qui cherchent à évaluer les forces d'Azog, je ne permettrai pas que-

Mais Lucas ne put finir sa phrase, car un coup de feu retentit à l'extérieur des bâtiments et, après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Théo, tous les deux sortirent leur armes et se précipitèrent dehors, accompagnés des quelques gardes en service à deux heures et demi du matin.

Ils se figèrent et se mirent en garde à peine avoir passé les portes extérieures, car Azog se tenait là, tenant un simple flingue encore fumant dans la main, un immense sourire barrant son visage et il était accompagné d'une dizaine de terroristes, tous surarmés. L'albinos se tourna vers l'un de ses seconds pour lui lancer un regard narquois :

— Voilà comment on vide tout un bâtiment des forces spéciales avec seulement un coup de feu… Plus rapide que ton idée d'y mettre le feu…  
— Ça suffit, Azog, vous êtes cernés. Que tout le monde pose un genoux au sol, les mains en l'air.

Gardant l'albinos en joue, Lucas fit un pas en avant, donnant rapidement des ordres muets à ses hommes qui se déployèrent autours des terroristes qui, dociles, s'exécutèrent, amenant Théo et Lucas à froncer les sourcils, mal à l'aises. Seul Azog resta debout et ne fit pas mine de lâcher son arme :

— Fitzerald, ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de te rencontrer… Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup la persécution acharnée dont tu fais preuve envers… Certaines personnes…  
— Tu fermes ta gueule et tu poses un genoux au sol, tout de suite.  
— Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Toi et le nain, vous lâchez vos armes et vous venez avec nous.

Lucas et Théo froncèrent une nouvelle fois les sourcils, mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent songer à réagir, plusieurs points rouges, caractéristiques des lasers de sniper, apparurent sur leur torse et leur visage, amenant le sourire d'Azog à s'agrandir plus encore tandis que ses hommes se relevèrent d'un coup pour mettre les agents nord-américains en joue. La tension s'alourdit considérablement et un silence de mort s'étendit tout autour de la scène. Figé, Théo serra les points et gronda dangereusement, de même que Lucas qui feula méchamment :

— Tu oses menacer deux officiers supérieurs ?  
— Non, je fais mieux que ça : je les prends en otage… Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous suivre…

Mais aucun des deux ne fit mine de bouger et Azog soupira, comme s'il était face à un enfant têtu et capricieux au beau milieu du rayon jouet.

— Si je dois faire couler le sang pour vous convaincre, cela ne me posera aucun problème, vous savez… Je n'avais simplement pas l'intention de réveiller la ville avec une fusillade, mais sachez que plusieurs de mes hommes sont embusqués sur les toits de vos bâtiments, et ils n'hésiteront pas à abattre vos agents… Ha oui, je ne vous ai pas dit non plus : On a placé quelques charges d'explosifs à quelques endroits… Stratégiques de la ville, ça risquera de faire quelques victimes innocentes… Seulement si vous ne faites pas ce que l'on vous demande, bien entendu…

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard, puis ils lâchèrent leur armes et, toujours menacés par les snipers, ils avancèrent vers Azog qui les fouilla rapidement pour récupérer leurs portables et les quelques couteaux de lancé que portait Lucas.

Le coup d'éclat des terroristes semblait réglé à la perfection : au coup de feu d'Azog, ses snipers avaient infiltrés le bâtiments pour assurer les arrières des malfaiteurs et ceux-ci retournèrent sereinement à leurs véhicules avec leurs prisonniers, gardant la dizaine d'agents de Théo et Lucas, impuissants, en joue. L'attaque était une surprise totale et les membres du JCP étaient en sous effectifs à cette heure de la nuit et totalement pris au dépourvu.

— Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !  
— Ho… Tu crois ? Attend un peu, j'ai préparé une petite surprise pour fêter votre capture…

Lucas fronça les sourcils, mais, au moment où leur voiture démarra, une explosion monumentale fit vibrer l'air et un incendie s'éleva là où se tenaient initialement les locaux des services gouvernementaux, Azog eut un sourire de damné et il fit signe à ses hommes qui étaient restés à l'extérieur, à une distance raisonnable de l'explosion :

— Tuez tous les agents encore en vie, je ne veux pas de témoins…

oOo

Tachant de retenir au mieux ses dents qui claquaient à cause du froid, Raphaël marchait en direction des services gouvernementaux au moment où l'explosion eut lieu. Il se figea un instant et, étouffant un juron, il se précipita vers l'incendie en attrapant son portable pour prévenir d'abord les secours puis, décelant le bruit d'une fusillade, il ne perdit pas de temps pour contacter les forces de l'ordres canadiennes et il activa immédiatement une alarme sur le réseau du JCP, du moins, sur la branche dédiée à la défense.

Mais il arriva trop tard sur les lieux, n'y restaient que les cadavres des agents pris par surprise par les terroristes et il sortit son arme, redoutant l'idée de se retrouver seul face aux malfrats qui seraient restés pour finir le travail. Rapidement, sur le qui vive, il fit le tour des victimes, cherchant à déceler de potentiels survivants et espérant sincèrement ne pas trouver Théo parmi les morts. Dans les bâtiments, l'incendie vrombit de plus belle et le jeune homme hésita à y pénétrer pour vérifier que personne n'était pris au piège.

Mais les secours arrivèrent presqu'immédiatement, prenant tout en charge et Raphaël n'eut qu'à donner son témoignage aux officiers du JCP qui furent rapidement sur les lieux eux aussi, puis il s'écarta pour téléphoner à Finn, totalement désemparé par la tournure des événements.

— Déjà ? Ca ne fait que vingt minutes qu'on s'est parlé, tu as retrouvé Th-  
— Il y a eu une explosion aux bâtiments des services gouvernementaux, tous les agents de fonction ont été abattu, il n'y avait plus personne sur les lieux lorsque je suis arrivé…

Raphaël se tut et il s'assit contre un bâtiment, à même le sol et la neige, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit un silence pesant et il soupira avant de reprendre doucement :

— Théo ne compte pas parmi les victimes. Il n'est pas ici, Finn, j'ai vérifié…  
— C'est certain ?

La voix était blanche, vibrante d'une émotion poignante qui fit chavirer le cœur de Raphaël et il inspira.

— Je ne suis pas allé voir dans les bâtiments… Il y a un incendie, il n'y a pas de certitude… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Désolé…

Finn ne répondit pas et Raphaël respecta son silence, il serra la mâchoire et se releva, le regard soudain tranchant :

— Je vais tenter de le retrouver… Ils ont abattu une dizaine d'agents et fait exploser un bâtiment en moins de dix minutes, c'est inconcevable… Théo et Fitzgerald ne sont pas là et restent injoignables…  
— Je… Je vais venir. J'en ai pour une heure et demi de vol. Je vais lancer l'opération dans le repère de Philadelphie et je monte dans un avion. Je serai là dans deux heures environ. Essaie de les retrouver, rassemble les agents qui n'étaient pas sur le lieu de l'explosion et occupe toi d'organiser les recherches.

Finn raccrocha immédiatement et Raphaël ne perdit pas de temps, il retourna auprès des bâtiments en flammes, fendant le petit attroupement de journalistes et badauds qui s'étaient assemblés pour étudier la scène et il se dirigea vers un officier du JCP, Ryan Rogen, qui téléphonait non loin d'un camion pompier, certainement la personne la plus haut gradée présente actuellement sur les lieux en l'absence de Lucas ou Théo. Grand et svelte, ses chevaux fins et blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, Raphaël n'eut aucun mal à voir en lui l'esprit d'un elfe réincarné mais, sans s'attarder sur ce fait, il lui présenta son badge une fois qu'il eut raccroché et l'officier l'étudia en fronçant les sourcils :

— Que voulez-vous, lieutenant ?  
— Le réseau du JCP doit être activé, Lucas Fitzgerald et Théodore Robben sont portés disparus.  
— Vous n'avez pas le grade requis pour ordonner ce genre de chose.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux face à la mauvaise foi de l'officier Rogen, puis ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il grinça des dents avant de siffler dangereusement :

— Il n'est plus question de grade, _Asshole, _deux officiers supérieurs ont probablement été enlevés par les terroristes qui ont fait ça et je suis certainement la seule personne ici qui sait de quoi il s'agit !  
— Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose, lieutenant ?  
— _Off course ! _ Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le grade requis pour vous en parler…

L'officier serra les dents et il affronta le regard tranchant et déstabilisant de Thranduil qui bouillonnait de rage, puis il déglutit, ressentant pour ce jeune lieutenant une allégeance et un respect au plus profond de lui qu'il ne comprit pas.

— Nous… Nous nous connaissons ?  
— Peut-être bien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Si vous voulez-bien vous donner la peine…

Thranduil fit un infime signe de tête en direction du portable de l'officier et, abdiquant de mauvaise grâce, Ryan Rogen s'en empara et lança un avis de recherche pour Théo et Lucas avant de reprendre d'un ton crispé :

— Qui a fait ça ?

Tendu et n'ayant pas décoléré, Raphaël refusa de coopérer facilement malgré l'urgence de la situation et il cracha méchamment :

— Que vous le sachiez ou non, cela ne changera rien, car il s'agit d'une faction secrète du JCP et seuls les membres informés savent de quoi il s'agit exactement… La personne qui a fait ça est Azog, le terroriste international, et, malheureusement pour vous, les seuls personnes qui savent un minimum de choses sur lui et son fonctionnement sont les membre de l'équipe de Robben, Lucas Fitzgerald ainsi que quelques officiers de la base d'Ottawa qui supervisent de loin… Cela fait des années qu'ils étudient ce terroriste, seuls eux savent comment le mettre hors jeu ou bien, tout simplement, ne pas empirer les choses…  
— Dans ce cas, lieutenant, vous allez contacter les membres de l'équipe de Robben les plus proche et-  
— C'est fait. Et, justement, en tant que membre de son équipe, je vais vous proposer autre chose : Vous, vous contactez les officiers d'Ottawa pour leur dire que Raphaël Hamilton prend les choses en main, car, de nous deux, je suis certainement le plus approprié pour gérer ça et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre : Azog ne vient que de commencer, cette attaque du JCP n'est que le début du jeu, une simple provocation...

L'officier écarquilla les yeux face à l'insolence du jeune lieutenant, mais celui-ci le gratifia une nouvelle fois de son regard si impérieux qu'il en oublia leur grade respectif et il lui délégua son autorité, non sans sonder attentivement son visage.

Raphaël lui demanda aussi de lui fournir un véhicule, puis il se figea soudainement et il jura intérieurement lorsqu'il se rappela qui était le premier concerné de cette histoire : Rob.  
Il tenta de rappeler Finn, mais celui-ci était certainement occupé à déployer ses hommes dans la base des terroristes à Philadelphie et il ne répondit pas. Raphaël jura une nouvelle fois, puis il prit les clés que lui tendit l'officier et il ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre chez l'ainé Robben en demandant que la protection du docteur soit renforcée immédiatement.

oOo

— A quoi penses-tu ?

Fumant distraitement, perdue dans ses pensées et accoudée au balcon de l'hôtel, Billie n'avait pas entendu Jayden arriver et elle sursauta légèrement, manquant de lâcher sa cigarette. Elle reprit contenance et lui envoya un sourire doux avant de laisser à nouveau son regard se perdre en contrebas, sur les rues de la capitale anglaise qui se réveillait.

— Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit digne d'intérêt.  
— J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui te touche particulièrement.

Elle haussa une épaule et se laissa aller dos contre le torse de Dwalin lorsque celui-ci l'enlaça, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. A la manière dont le regard grave et peiné de la jeune fille fuyait le sien, il sentait qu'elle avait le cœur lourd, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force à se confier, alors il resta silencieux, la regardant inspirer profondément la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'écraser le mégot et le jeter dans le cendrier le plus proche. Elle se pressa ensuite contre lui un instant, puis elle soupira lourdement avant de prendre tristement la parole.

— Je pensais à Sweety Blue… Ma jument. Je l'ai vu naitre et mon père m'a aidé à la dresser, quand j'étais ados. On avait remporté pas mal de prix toutes les deux, c'était une jument fantastique…  
— « C'était » ?  
— Ils l'ont tué, le jour où ils m'ont enlevé…

Elle ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, puis elle se retourna pour plonger son visage contre le torse de Jayden, qui jugea bon de rester silencieux. Elle inspira et déglutit avant de changer de sujet :

— Tu as des nouvelles de Théo ?  
— Il y a cinq heures de décalage horaire entre Londres et Montréal, il doit être bientôt trois heures du matin chez eux. J'ai reçu un message que Théo m'a envoyé cette nuit, ils ne savent pas encore à quoi ils ont affaire et il craint qu'Azog ne leur soit réellement supérieur en terme de moyens ou d'effectif. Mais il y a autre chose aussi… Son équipe qui est chargée de surveiller Vladimar a perdu sa trace, comme s'il s'était volatilisé.  
— Où ça ?  
— A Milan.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se sépara du plus grand, une lueur paniquée dansant dans son regard :

— Mais, c'est là que Kili a emmené Fili !  
— Non, c'est ce qu'il a fait croire, mais il sont en réalité à Rome, en secret. Vladimar traque Eirik, Théo a prévenu Salaï, mais la situation reste tendue.

Elle hocha la tête et revint se blottir contre Dwalin, le regard grave.

— Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider nos amis ?

Il l'enlaça doucement, sans connaître la réponse, et il regarda distraitement la vie qui se réveillait à Londres, en même temps que se levait le Soleil. Ils restèrent immobile un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Jayden se mette à vibrer furieusement. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en empara et, lorsqu'il lu le message automatique envoyé par le JCP, il eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

— Que se passe t-il ?  
— Azog vient de faire exploser le centre du JCP. Théo et Lucas sont portés disparu.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant dans les yeux, puis, sans se concerter, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, plièrent leurs bagages en un temps record et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un taxi qui les emmena à l'aéroport de Londres.

oOo

Rob, alarmé par le son du moteur, sortit de sa maison au moment où Raphaël se gara devant chez lui et le blond descendit de sa voiture pour lui faire face :

— Monsieur Robben, je suis-  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu l'explosion d'ici, où est mon frère ?  
— Je pense qu'on va bientôt le savoir…

Rob fronça les sourcils et il fit signe à Raphaël de le suivre à l'intérieur, attrapant son portable pour composer le numéro de Finn en fermant la porte. Comme Raphaël un peu plus tôt, il tomba sur le répondeur et il raccrocha en jurant.

— C'est quoi cette histoire, et tu débarques d'où toi ?

Sentant le regard perspicace de Rob sur lui, Raphaël haussa les épaules et, cherchant ses mots, il s'avança pour regarder nonchalamment les photos de familles affichées sur un mur, lui donnant l'occasion de voir les deux jumeaux Robben autrement que sous leur jour professionnel et il caressa du regard une image des trois frères, quelques années plus tôt, qui jouaient au hockey sur un lac gelé.

— Je fais parti de l'équipe de Théo, mais je n'étais pas sur les lieux lorsque ça a explosé... Théo est... Il est... Porté disparu... Pour l'instant.  
— Ho non… Il a mis la main dessus…

Comme privé de ses forces, tétanisé, Rob se laissa tomber dans le canapé en posant sa main sur son visage et Raphaël déglutit avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Azog cherchera certainement à te contacter, tout n'est pas-

Mais avant que Raphaël ne termine sa phrase, le portable de Rob vibra pour un MMS d'un interlocuteur inconnu et Rob échangea un long regard avec le plus jeune avant de cliquer pour faire apparaitre l'image. Le rugissement qu'il poussa ensuite fut terrible et il se jeta sur ses pieds pour appeler immédiatement Azog, qui venait de lui faire parvenir une photo de Théo signé d'un avertissement. Mais Raphaël lui attrapa le téléphone des mains et coupa la communication avant que l'appel soit lancé et il brava sans mal le regard furieux du grand canadien.

— Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés en sachant qu'ils tiennent mon frère ! Et je te déconseille de m'empêcher d'agir !

Rob se dressa de manière menaçante face à Raphaël qui se sentit soudain bien las d'avoir affaire à une telle bande de têtes brulées :

— J'ai simplement l'intention de t'empêcher de faire une connerie ! Je dois déjà rattraper celles de tes frères, tout simplement parce qu'aucun crétin de cette famille n'est capable de réfléchir avant d'agir !

Agacé par la situation tendue et par tous ces Robben qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et, surtout, profondément inquiet pour Théo, Raphaël prit son propre portable et composa le numéro affiché sur celui de Rob, puis il lança l'appel en enclenchant l'application pour le tracer, qu'il avait lui aussi. Il mis le haut parleur en route et tendit ensuite son portable à Rob en lui lançant un regard grave :

— Le but du jeu est de faire durer l'appel le plus longtemps possible. Surtout, ne proposes rien d'irréversible… Théo n'est pas encore mort et on a une chance de le récupérer sans avoir à payer un prix trop lourd…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**   
Merci à tous les guests qui ont posté une review !  
Je ne peux pas vous répondre en PM, mais j'ai tout lu et beaucoup apprécié !  
Fantome, l'Allien, blue Skye et les anonymes pour le chapitre 18, merci !

(PS : J'ai dit que cette fic ne comportait pas d'inceste, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne contenait pas de Kili/Fili)

Et, de manière générale, merci, merci à tous les reviewers !

**Au prochain épisode :**

Raphaël et Rob en mission commando.  
Récupérer Théo, mais à quel prix ?

oOo


	20. Chapter 20

oOo

— Prend la 223, on est sur une berge de la rivière Richelieu, on a l'aérodrome en vue… Fais attention à toi, surtout, Finn.

Rob raccrocha en soupira puis il lança un regard à Raphaël, assis sur le siège passager.

— Son avion atterrit dans trois quarts d'heure à Saint-Hubert, il en aura ensuite pour une vingtaine de minute jusqu'ici en voiture…

Le blond hocha la tête en jouant distraitement avec son arme, nerveux. Grâce à l'appel, ils avaient réussi à localiser Azog : dans un petit aérodrome privé qui lui appartenait certainement et qui se situait sur une berge de la rivière Richelieu. Les eaux étaient gelées par la glace et le jour n'était pas encore levé, si bien que, sur la rive opposée, invisibles, Raphaël et Rob réfléchissaient à la meilleure manière de récupérer les deux otages. Les agents du JCP se déployaient distraitement autour de l'aérodrome et Raphaël attendait leur signal pour passer à l'action.

— Je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera… Mieux vaut éloigner Théo des zones de tension avant d'ouvrir le feu…  
— Lucas Fitzgerald a lui aussi été fait prisonnier…  
— Oui mais lui, s'il pouvait le rester, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Rob haussa un sourcil, surpris par la véhémence du ton, et il lança un regard en coin au plus jeune.  
Au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, le canadien avait deviné qu'il avait à faire à une réincarnation, et pas des moindres, au moins un ancien héro ou un seigneur, au vu de son attitude fière et implacable et de la manière dont Raphaël prenait les choses en main malgré son jeune âge et son grade. C'est pourquoi il était intrigué par le peu de considération, voire la haine, que semblait ressentir le jeune homme pour Lucas, qui était pourtant considérablement impliqué dans la cause des âmes réincarnées et apprécié par tous.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ?  
— Il s'agit d'une… Vieille… Rivalité…

N'ayant pas forcément envie de parler de ça, Thranduil appuya nonchalamment son menton dans la paume de sa main et, accoudé à la fenêtre, il laissa son regard errer sur les champs enneigés qui les entouraient. Toutefois, il sentit le regard franchement curieux de Rob sur lui et il soupira avant de répondre à la question tacite :

— Oui, c'est en rapport avec notre première vie.  
— Je m'en doute bien…

Un nouveau silence s'étendit puis, semblant soudainement se rendre compte de quelque chose, Rob sursauta et se tourna vers Raphaël, les yeux écarquillés :

— Attend… Tu as connu Célégorm ? Mais tu es mort à quel âge ?  
— Plus de deux millénaires.

Raphaël remarqua le regard stupéfait et, amusé par la réaction de Rob qui s'approchait de loin à celle de Théo, il consentit à lui répondre franchement :

— Je n'ai pas tant de souvenirs que ça, beaucoup de flashs très nets… Mais, surtout, ça ne fait que cinq jours que je… Suis conscient de… Ça.

Rob haussa un nouveau sourcil, dévisageant le plus jeune sans pudeur et Raphaël lu sans peine une multitude de questions dans son regard si perçant.

— Tu as une idée de la date de ta mort ?  
— Je ne me souviens pas du tout du calendrier, simplement que c'était le troisième âge...  
— Ce fut lors d'un événement particulier ?  
— La guerre de l'anneau. D'ailleurs, je serai curieux de savoir comment ça a fini…

Mais Rob ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer intensément, plonger dans ses réflexions. Le silence s'étendit et Raphaël en profita pour checker son portable, attendant le moindre signe des agents qui s'infiltraient sur le terrain pour prendre Azog et ses hommes à revers. Rob reprit distraitement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Dans ce cas, peut-être as-tu connu Théo, mais lui n'était pas un elfe…  
— Ha oui ?

Laissant son regard caresser la fine ligne lumineuse qui s'élevait à l'horizon pour célébrer l'aurore, Raphaël retint un sourire, curieux d'entendre ce que Rob savait à propos de l'esprit de son frère.

— Le nom Thorin te dit quelque chose ? Il était un prince nain, héritier d'Erebor et il s'est illustré parmi ceux de sa race…

Raphaël resta songeur un instant, puis il se tourna vers Rob pour lui lancer un petit sourire mesquin :

— Plutôt, oui. Illustré par son caractère imbuvable, son avidité, sa folie et son arrogance… Sans parler de son terrible sens de l'orientation…  
— Laisse moi deviner… Vieille rivalité ?  
— On a fait la guerre, tous les deux, je ne sais pas si on parle encore de rivalité…

Rob écarquilla les yeux et, soudainement, Raphaël vit son regard virer au noir et le plus grand gronda dangereusement :

— Dans ce cas, Raphaël, je te préviens que si tu fais tout ça pour avoir l'occasion de te venger de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta première vie, que ce soit contre Lucas ou Théo, je te promet que je ne te-  
— Non ! Je veux dire… Si quelqu'un devais se venger, ce ne serait certainement pas moi : Thorin est celui qui a déclaré la guerre, mais j'avoue avoir tout fait pour l'y contraindre, surtout qu'il a bien plus perdu que moi dans cette histoire, et en plus, je me savais totalement avantagé, numériquement et techniquement… Et puis pour Lucas, la question ne se pose même pas, il a une raison bien fondée de m'en vouloir…

Rob fronça un sourcils puis resta silencieux un instant et Raphaël resta muet lui aussi, bien incapable d'apprendre au frère de Théo que la relation entre les deux anciens monarques avait drastiquement évoluée en très peu de temps et certainement pas dans la direction la plus probable. Le canadien se décontracta légèrement, faisant craquer ses doigts, et il remarqua simplement :

— Tu as raison, tes souvenirs sont plutôt nets. En temps normal, les réincarnations sont simplement capables de me dire qu'une bataille a eu lieu… Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à pouvoir me dire les causes et les effets, encore moins le déroulement des évènements ou même les effectifs et les enjeux… Du moins, pas parmi les rares qui ont vécu aussi longtemps que toi…

Raphaël haussa les épaules et, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, l'oreillette qu'il avait à l'oreille grésilla et il écouta le rapport de l'un des agents postés à l'extérieur :

— Ils sont prêts. Il y a une trentaine de terroristes dans les bâtiments, dont dix dans le hangars principal, là où se trouvent Azog, Lucas et Théo… Ils sont tous armés et sur le qui-vive…  
— Ok, allons-y.

Rob fit redémarrer la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers le pont le plus proche pour traverser la rivière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une distance raisonnable, il coupa le moteur et Raphaël descendit. Le blond fit quelques pas en direction de l'aérodrome, puis il se ravisa et fit demi-tour, sortant une arme automatique qu'il présenta à Rob :

— Tu sais te servir de ça ?  
— J'ai appris…

Rob récupéra l'arme et le blond tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la brume levée par l'aurore. Vêtu entièrement de gris, sa silhouette était indiscernable et se confondait parfaitement avec la neige et la piètre visibilité due à l'heure matinale. Il s'approcha rapidement des bâtiments il se colla à la paroi de l'aérodrome. Deux terroristes fumaient non loin d'une petite porte arrière et il s'accroupit en sortant son arme. Discrètement, il chuchota dans son micro intégré qu'il était placé et qu'il allait s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment. Il discerna, plus loin, des silhouettes silencieuses se déployer autour du bâtiment sans que les terroristes ne les remarques et, soudainement, les deux gardes près de la porte chutèrent simultanément, sans un bruit, et Raphaël fut rapidement rejoint par deux agents experts en armes silencieuses qui lui firent un rapide topo de la situation.

— Nous sommes prêts à assaillir les bâtiments, et nous avons enfin le soutient de l'armée : deux hélicos viennent de décoller de la base militaire, ils seront là dans un quart d'heure. Tout a été nettoyé à l'extérieur, nous avons pris le contrôle du lieu sans déclencher la moindre alarme. Ils ne restent plus que les autres bâtiments, mais ils sont cernés…  
— Très bien. Nous lancerons une attaque simultanée une fois que je serai assuré d'avoir écarter les otages.

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête, puis ils suivirent Raphaël qui se faufila jusqu'à la porte.

oOo

— C'est quoi cette connerie ? мудак !

De rage, Azog siffla une insulte dans sa langue natale et il se tourna vers l'un de ses subordonnés, les pupilles rétractées par la fureur:

— Contacte Vladimar, tout de suite ! La base de Philadelphie vient d'être prise d'assaut !  
— Outch… Ca doit faire mal ça…

Feulant furieusement, Azog se tourna vers Lucas, qui avait parlé avec un rictus méprisant et victorieux aux lèvres et Théo, attaché au sol avec lui, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une couche dans la provocation :

— Celle là en plus de celle de Tiraspol, totalement pillée par des mafieux… Ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup en deux jours…  
— Ваше лицо !

De rage, Azog frappa Théo au visage et le brun se contenta de serrer la mâchoire, sans se départir de son sourire, tout simplement heureux de savoir que Finn était actuellement très loin d'ici et qu'il n'aura pas à endurer les prochains événements. L'albinos reprit ensuite son portable et il enclencha le haut parleur. Il y eut trois tonalités avant que la voix angoissée de Rob ne s'élève :

— Azog, on avait dit-  
— Je pense t'avoir laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir, si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, je le tue, puis je m'occuperai de ton autre frère qui ne bénéficiera pas d'une mort aussi douce…

Théo leva un regard soudain alarmé sur Azog, feulant de rage de le voir menacer ainsi sa famille et il commença à se débattre, le regard noir, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse hurler à Rob de ne pas céder, le russe pointa son arme sur lui et déverrouilla la sécurité, prêt à le mettre à mort et s'assurant que le son soit entendu par son interlocuteur. Rob resta silencieux un instant, puis il abdiqua.

— Ok, j'arrive, où dois-je me rendre ?  
— NON !

Sans s'occuper du grondement de Théo, Azog se permit un sourire triomphant et il répondit, savourant sa victoire :

— L'aérodrome de Saint-Mathias… Le long de la rivière Richelieu… Je te conseille de faire vite et, surtout, discrètement, ma patience est à bout. Ramène tous tes travaux avec toi, tes clés USB et je sais que tu as gardé une version de ton répertoire avec toi, au cas où ce genre de situation arriverait… Du moins, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait l'erreur de tout confier au JCP…  
— Non… Tout est avec moi, je te l'amène… Mais je te préviens que si tu fais le moindre mal à mes frères ou ma famille, je détruis toutes ces données.  
— N'essaie pas de me menacer ou me doubler, Rob, n'oublie pas que j'ai ton petit frère en ligne de mire… Tout comme je te déconseille fortement de demander de l'aide… A qui que ce soit…  
— Dommage.

Azog fronça les sourcils au ton soudainement calme, comme si toute la peur qui avait imprégnée ses mots jusqu'à maintenant s'était envolée d'un coup et Lucas et Théo échangèrent un regard, surpris eux aussi.

— Comment ça, « Dommage » ? Je ne te préviendrai pas deux fois, Rob, la survie de ton petit-frère est en sursit ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable et si tu ne fais pas mine de plier, je me ferai un plaisir de m'en prendre à lui avec une cruauté et une ingéniosité dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée…

Dans sa voiture dont le moteur ronronnait, quelques kilomètres plus loin, protégé par deux agents expérimenté, Rob serra les dents et son regard se fit plus dur. Il voulait plier, il voulait démarrer le moteur et venir illico donner tout ce qu'Azog lui demandait en échange de Théo, mais son oreillette grésilla et un murmure de Raphaël se fit entendre une nouvelle fois :

_— Continu à le faire parler, il est en train de baisser sa garde, on a presque atteint l'objectif, je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de Théo et Lucas… Pousse le à la faute._

Rob inspira, la mâchoire crispée, et il repris la parole :

— C'est bon, Azog, je suis en route là, j'arrive… Ne lui fait rien s'il te plait.  
— Ça ne tient qu'à toi… C'est tentant, tu sais… Je me rappelle très bien du moment où la lame de ce connard m'a perforé… Heureusement que je me rappelle aussi du plaisir que j'ai eu à transpercer son petit neveu blond…

Agenouiller au sol, Théo lui lança un regard noir et dégoulinant de rage, incapable de se dépêtrer du regard que Fili avait eu avant de tomber et furieux d'entendre le terroriste parler de lui avec si peu de considération, mais Azog ne s'en occupa pas.  
Dans son oreillette, Rob écouta le chuchotement de Raphaël qui se fit plus pressant :

— _Il va falloir que tu viennes, il ne les lâche pas du regard… Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'approcher plus…_

Rob acquiesça et il mit la voiture en marche pour se diriger vers l'aérodrome, suffisamment lentement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons en arrivant dans un délai incohérent.

— Je suis à Saint-Mathias, j'arrive dans quelques minutes…  
— Excellent… Je vais te préparer un petit comité d'accueil.

Azog s'était tourné vers l'un de ses hommes pour lui faire signe, mais c'était tout ce que Raphaël attendait pour passer à l'action. Les deux agents qui s'étaient infiltrés avec lui passèrent à l'attaque au moment où il donna un ordre dans son micro et, immédiatement, les terroristes les plus proches des prisonniers tombèrent dans un râle d'agonie. Le russe eut un hoquet stupéfait et il se tourna à nouveau vers Lucas et Théo, mais Raphaël apparut devant eux, son arme et son regard tranchant pointés sur Azog et le blond dit d'une voix forte, en direction du téléphone, sachant que Rob était toujours au bout du fil :

— Maintenant, Rob, tu fais demi-tour et tu t'éloignes d'ici, ce n'est pas discutable !

Le frère de Théo raccrocha sans répondre et Azog jeta le téléphone au sol en tournant son regard furieux vers le jeune blond :

— Toi… Tu étais le prochain… Finalement, tu passeras en premier.  
— Comptes pas là-dessus…

Raphaël fit un signe de tête à l'un des agents qui l'accompagnaient et ce dernier lança un ordre dans son micro pour déclencher l'opération. Immédiatement, une fusillade eut lieu à l'extérieur, mais, avant qu'Azog, interloqué, ne puisse réagir, une vingtaine d'agents du JCP et des militaires canadiens pénétrèrent dans les bâtiments pour mettre les terroristes en joue. Les pupilles de l'albinos, qui se sut pris au piège, se rétractèrent dangereusement et Thranduil lui lança un sourire machiavélique :

— Échec et mat… Jette ton arme…

Les soldats se déployèrent autour de lui après avoir maitriser la dizaine de terroristes qui étaient dans le bâtiment avec eux et Raphaël, sans le lâcher du regard et le tenant toujours en joue, recula jusqu'à s'approcher de Théo. Ils échangèrent un long regard et, à la lueur de gratitude qu'il discerna dans les yeux du brun, il répondit d'une moue arrogante avant de se baisser pour se concentrer sur ses liens et murmurant du bout des lèvres :

— Je n'y crois pas… Un officier supérieur canadien et le directeur de la défense des États-Unis en personne… Pris en otage comme des bleus… Et libérés par un civil et un simple lieutenant en service depuis simplement quatre jours…  
— Ferme ta gueule, Thranduil… Si l'armée est là, c'est pour moi et s'ils ont suivi tes ordres, c'est simplement parce que l'urgence de la situation ne permettait pas de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre…

Raphaël lança un regard glacé à Lucas et il fit glisser les doigts le long des avants bras de Théo pour chercher à défaire les liens. Mais les nœuds étaient trop serrés et il attrapa son couteau pour régler le problème plus rapidement. Puis il se redressa, aidant le brun, légèrement étourdi et courbaturé, à se remettre sur pied sans s'occuper de Lucas qui fulminait.

— Le jeu n'est pas fini !

Le rugissement de rage fit sursauter Raphaël et, immédiatement, les armes des soldats se braquèrent sur le russe qui avait jeté son arme au sol et qui sorti un petit détonateur de sa veste, un sourire de damné étira ses lèvres lorsque, le regard fou, il prit la parole en ronronnant :

— Si j'appuie sur ce détonateur, plusieurs explosifs, placés stratégiquement à plusieurs endroit de la ville, vous feront regretter d'avoir penser m'avoir mis en échec !  
— C'est du bluff !  
— Tu veux parier, Fitzgerald ?

Le directeur grinça des dents en lui envoyant un regard mortel et, toujours collé à Théo, Raphaël perçu la manière dont le corps du canadien se tendit. Gardant la main levée et le pouce placé sur le détonateur, Azog fit quelques pas en arrière avant d'ordonner d'une voix implacable :

— Que tout le monde s'écarte ! Je veux que vous laissiez partir tous mes hommes et que les officiers Robben et Hamilton m'accompagnent. Je veux aussi que vous recontactiez le docteur Robben et qu'il me rejoigne. Maintenant.  
— Vous n'êtes pas en état de demander quoique ce soit !

En réponse, Azog planta son regard inhumain dans celui de Lucas qui était toujours attaché au sol, et, presque avec tendresse, il appuya sur l'un des boutons du détonateur. Ils étaient à une quinzaine de kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de Montréal, mais, même d'ici, ils entendirent une sourde détonation, étouffée par la distance, et Azog reprit la parole :

— Je crois que l'aéroport de Saint-Hubert sera hors service pendant un moment… La prochaine fois que j'appuie, ce sera l'hôpital Notre-Dame… Je crois aussi que quelques écoles ont été chargées… C'est justement l'heure où les écoliers sortent de chez eux…

Un silence de mort s'étendit, puis Théo pressa le bras de Raphaël avant de se tourner vers les militaires et agents du JCP :

— Baissez vos armes ! Donnez l'ordre de laisser les terroristes partir et envoyez des secours à l'aéroport de Saint Hubert, je veux une équipe de déminage sur le coup aussi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Azog qui ne cachait pas son sourire victorieux et qui, sans lâcher le détonateur, leur fit signe de les suivre à l'extérieur. Les deux officiers s'exécutèrent d'un pas raide et ils pénétrèrent dans la voiture qu'Azog leur désigna. L'albinos prit la peine de se retourner pour faire face aux agents qui continuaient de l'encercler et il s'adressa à Lucas, fraichement libéré par l'un de ses hommes :

— Nous avons pris soin de disséminer une dizaine de bombes dans la ville… Nous avons tout de même à faire avec l'élite de deux nations surpuissantes… Vous savez maintenant de quoi je suis capable : Londres n'était que la vitrine... Vous venez d'avoir un bref aperçu de notre force de frappe et le monde entier sait maintenant que j'ai mis le JCP à genoux en moins d'une nuit… Je doute que vous ferez à nouveau l'erreur de me sous-estimer maintenant et j'espère que vous prendrez mes prochaines revendications au sérieux… Et aussi… J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura la mauvaise idée de nous suivre…

Sur un dernier sourire, sans alléger la prise qu'il avait sur le détonateur, il pénétra dans la voiture qui se mit en marche. La vingtaine de terroristes encore en vie partaient eux aussi dans des véhicules blindées, vers plusieurs destinations différentes. Une fois dans la voiture, Azog jura en se souvenant qu'il avait jeté son portable au sol dans sa colère et il se tourna vers Raphaël pour il lui ordonner de lui donner le sien. Le blond plongea sa main dans la poche et, soudain, il se souvint de l'application dont Finn lui avait parler plus tôt et, attrapant son portable, il en profita pour appuyer discrètement sur le petit bouton sur le côté afin de prévenir l'agent canadien, même s'il était conscient que celui-ci était encore dans l'avion et que la piste sur laquelle il était censé atterrir était maintenant hors d'usage. Il tendit ensuite son portable à Azog qui composa rapidement le numéro de Rob avant de tendre le téléphone à Théo en enclenchant le haut-parleur :

— Dit lui de nous retrouver au pont de la transcanadienne dans dix minutes.

Le brun grinça des dents avant de prendre le portable pour le coller à son oreille.

— Rob ? C'est moi, Théo…  
— Théo ? Bordel, c'est quoi cette connerie, l'aéroport a-  
— Je sais… Rob, la situation a dérapé, il faut que tu vienne au pont de l'autoroute, à Mont-Saint-Hilaire…  
— Que se passe t-il ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu es toujours-

Mais, agacé, Azog arracha le portable des mains de Théo pour répondre à Rob :

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas chercher à me doubler… A partir de maintenant, je ne tolérerai plus la moindre concession et si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, soit je commence à torturer ton frère, soit je fais exploser l'hôpital, ou les deux. A tout de suite, Rob.

L'albinos raccrocha et demanda à son chauffeur d'accélérer avant de composer un nouveau numéro avec le portable de Raphaël. Il partit dans une discussion en russe et le jeune blond lança un regard inquiet à Théo, qui continuait de grincer des dents, ses yeux noirs et vibrants de rage caressant le paysage à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le pont de l'autoroute, la voiture de Rob était déjà là et l'ainé Robben en sortit, un ordinateur dans les mains. Azog sortit à son tour, demandant au conducteur de surveiller les deux prisonniers, puis il avançant vers le spécialiste de la réincarnation en souriant :

— Enfin… Tu vas venir avec nous, Rob, et tu vas mettre ta science à notre service…  
— Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes, à condition que tu laisses mon frère et ma famille tranquille.  
— J'ai dit que je ne t'offrirai plus la moindre concession ! Tu t'es suffisamment foutu de ma gueule comme ça ! Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis sans discuter ! Je détruirai ton petit-frère et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça !

Rob serra les poings, mais, il refusa de ployer tant que Théo était en danger et il resta intransigeant :

— Je peux te donner bien plus que ce que tu imagines… J'ai appris tellement de choses à ce sujet… Je commence à cerner qu'elles seront les mères qui ont le potentiel de donner naissance à des esprits réincarnés, je sais comment ramener les souvenirs avec douceur, ou, au contraire, j'ai le pouvoir de détruire un esprit réincarné en seulement quelques mots… Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que notre collaboration pourra t'apporter, Azog, mais je ne cèderai pas tant que tu menaceras ma famille…

L'albinos resta silencieux un instant, étudiant la proposition de Rob, puis il cracha :

— Tout ça, je pourrai te l'arracher sans problème…  
— Oui mais en combien de temps ? Je suis prêt à me mettre à ton service immédiatement, sans concession, et pour une seule condition…  
— Putain, Rob ! Arrête ça !

Dans la voiture, réduit au silence par l'arme qui le menaçait, Théo ne put que fusiller son grand frère du regard, ayant l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Azog prit un petit temps pour réfléchir, puis il se tourna vers son chauffeur pour lui faire signe de laisser Théo sortir. Le brun attrapa le bras de Raphaël pour s'assurer de ne pas le laisser aux mains de ces types et ils rejoignirent Azog qui ordonna à Rob de se rendre à sa voiture à la place de ses deux prisonniers. Mais Théo se jeta sur son frère pour glisser une main sur sa nuque en murmurant gravement :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?  
— Je te sauve la vie… Je sais aussi bien que toi ce qu'il inflige à ceux qui ont le malheur de tomber entre ses mains…  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui proposes-tu ton aide ? Tous ces gens qu'il fera tomber grâce à toi… Sans parler de ce qu'il te fera, à toi, si tu le déçois un seul instant…  
— Parce que, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, je préfère vous savoir en vie et en bonne santé, quel que soit le prix à payer…  
— Tu n'imagines pas les ravages que tu vas causer…

Rob serra les dents et, dans un geste pétri d'amour et d'affection, il passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour l'enlacer douloureusement. Derrière lui, Azog se permis un rictus cruel :

— Profitez bien de ces cinq minutes pour vous dire en revoir, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous rendre le docteur Robben avant un bon moment, si je vous le rend un jour, bien entendu…

Le cœur déchiré, totalement impuissant, Théo ferma les yeux pour étreindre fortement son grand-frère, les larmes au bords des yeux.

— Tu te chargeras d'expliquer tout ça à Sarah… Et je compte sur vous pour veiller sur mes enfants…

Avec une douceur douloureuse, Ron empoigna la nuque du plus jeune pour déposer son front contre le sien, la mâchoire crispée :

— Je t'aime, petit frère…

Le brun jugula ses sanglots avec rage, incapable de répondre, puis il resta figé lorsque le plus vieux se sépara de lui pour se diriger vers Azog et lui tendre son ordinateur.

— Tous est là dedans, je veillerai à-

Mais Rob ne put rajouter un mot, car une détonation fendit l'air et l'ordinateur qu'il avait dans les mains explosa. Une deuxième détonation retentit presque en même temps et le chauffeur d'Azog, qui avait eu le réflexe de dégainer son arme, s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir toucher le sol.

— Ne bouge plus !

L'ordre implacable avait fusé et Azog, qui avait empoigné son détonateur, se figea lorsque Finn, le regard étincelant, avança sur lui, son arme fumante braquée sur l'albinos. Raphaël, à son tour, ne perdit pas un instant et il dégaina un flingue qu'il avait gardé sur lui sans que personne ne songe à lui retirer. Il vint se placer devant Théo et fit signe à Rob de venir derrière lui.

— Putain… J'ai galéré à vous trouver mais j'arrive au bon moment à ce que je vois… Bordel, Rob, mais à quoi tu penses ?

Menacé par les armes de Raphaël et Finéas, Azog se sentit pris au piège et il mis son détonateur en vue.

— N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui mène le jeu !

Puis, sans attendre, il appuya sur l'un des boutons et une minuterie se mis en marche :

— Si j'appuie une deuxième fois, toutes les charges exploseront en même temps… A cette heure là… Imaginez le nombre de victimes, si vous ne-

Mais Finn ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Las de ce jeu qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis trop longtemps, tentant le tout pour le tout, et, surtout, refusant de laisser Rob tomber entre ses mains, il tira, visant la tête. Mais c'était sans compter sur le réflexe d'Azog qui évita le tir mortel, la balle se contenta d'érafler son visage. Fou de rage, il voulu appuyer sur le bouton, mais Théo ne perdit pas un instant et il se jeta sur l'albinos pour lui prendre le détonateur.  
Azog se défendit, mais le canadien, d'un fourbe coup de pied, éjecta le boitier de ses mains. L'objet fusa sur quelques mètres, puis atterrit sur la rivière gelée, sur laquelle il dérapa encore, s'éloignant du bord.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un très bref regard, puis ils se précipitèrent vers la rivière Richelieu.

— Théo, NON !

Rob et Finn se ruèrent tous les deux derrière leur frère, mais celui-ci, sans réfléchir, suivit Azog qui n'hésita pas à s'élancer sur la large rivière pour récupérer son détonateur et faire regretter aux Robben de l'avoir défié. Ils firent tous les deux un dérapage sur la glace qui craqua sinistrement sous leurs poids.

— THÉO, REVIENT !

Rob voulu lui aussi poser un pied sur la glace, mais elle se fissura et Finn lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à rester sur la terre ferme.

— Azog ! Ne bouge plus !

Sur la berge, Raphaël pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur leur ennemi qui lui envoya un sourire narquois :

— Si tu tires, le poids de ma chute fera beaucoup de dégâts…

Pour attester ses dires, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Théo et Azog, tous les deux à la même distance du détonateur, échangèrent un bref regard, puis la glace gronda à nouveau et une fissure apparue aux pieds du brun qui se figea, soulevant un hurlement de Finn, coincé sur la berge et qui faisait les cents pas, tel un lion en cage.

— Théo, par pitié, ne bouge plus !

En plein cœur de l'hiver, l'épaisseur de la glace supportait les parties de hockey les plus endiablées, mais, en cette mi-novembre, elle était encore jeune et le poids des deux hommes la faisait gémir. L'albinos sonda Théo de son regard hanté et un rictus étira ses lèvres :

— Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, Ecu-de-Chêne ? Toi et moi sur la glace… A la fin de tout… Ma lame transperçant ton ventre… Si on refaisait ça proprement ?

D'une démarche mesurée, Azog en remit en mouvement et il arriva le premier au détonateur, puis il s'abaissa pour s'en emparer, mais Théo tourna le visage vers Raphaël, le regard déterminé :

— Tire !  
— NON !  
— ARRÊTE CA, THÉO !

Rob et Finn, sans se concerter, mirent tous les deux un pied sur la glace, qui grinça, pour aller chercher leur frère, tandis que Raphaël resta indécis, sachant pertinemment que la chute d'Azog brisera la glace et conscient que Théo, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, aura lui aussi le droit à son bain dans la rivière gelée.

— TIRE, BORDEL !  
— Trop tard…

Le détonateur en main, furieux de voir ses adversaires prendre le dessus, Azog appuya sur le bouton. Mais Raphaël fut plus rapide et la balle qu'il tira transperça l'abdomen d'Azog, qui écarquilla les yeux. Théo n'eut que le temps de planter son regard dans celui, épouvanté, de Finn, qui ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement muet, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Puis le corps d'Azog chuta lourdement, faisant exploser la glace.

— THÉO !

Impuissants, Finn et Rob ne purent que contempler la manière dont la glace se fissura, puis elle céda sous le poids de Théo qui fut immédiatement englouti par l'eau glacé.

Les trois spectateurs restèrent figés une fraction de seconde, puis tous se mirent en mouvement, sans échanger un mot. Rob se précipita vers sa voiture pour récupérer une corde et allumer le moteur afin de s'approcher tandis que Finn et Raphaël se ruèrent le long de la berge, suivant Théo qui, emporté par le courant, était coincé sous la glace et ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface.

Sans lâcher la silhouette, qu'il devinait dans l'eau, du regard, Finn s'élança à son tour sur la rivière, totalement sourd aux grondements de protestation et aux fissurent qui se créaient sous ses pas et, lorsqu'il se trouva sur la trajectoire de son frère, Raphaël, encore sur la berge, tira deux coups, puis il s'empara de la corde que Rob lui lança en arrivant.

Les balles de Thranduil atterrirent aux pieds de Finn et la glace se brisa. Le blond tomba à l'eau et, sans réfléchir, il plongea pour attraper le poignet de Théo, que le froid avait tétanisé. Le brun eut le réflexe de refermer lui aussi les doigts sur la main de son frère, et le courant les emporta tous les deux sans qu'ils aient la force de lutter. Retenant sa respiration, incertain quand à une hypothétique survie, Finn se recroquevilla pour étreindre Théo et s'assurer de rester avec lui, où qu'il aille, mais une nouvelle balle de Raphaël fit une percée au dessus de lui, faisant vibrer l'eau, et il crocheta la glace qui s'ouvrait pour se hisser hors du liquide glacé, gardant son jumeau, inconscient, contre lui.

Raphaël, bien plus léger, enroula la corde autour de sa taille et s'avança à son tour pour rejoindre Finn qui luttait contre l'engourdissement et contre le courant. Il s'allongea et s'approcha avec délicatesse jusqu'au bord et eut le temps de nouer la corde autour des deux frères avant que la glace, fragilisée, ne cède sous son poids à son tour.

Rob, qui avait ramené sa voiture au plus proche de l'eau pour y accrocher la corde, fit doucement reculer son 4X4, les ramenant à la berge, et Raphaël cassa du coude la glace qui restait et qui leur barrait le passage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit trop épaisse et qu'il parvienne à sortir de l'eau.  
L'ainé s'approcha pour les hisser sur le bord et, immédiatement, il retira le haut de Théo, glacé et inconscient, et le mit sur le dos pour vérifier sa respiration, mais Raphaël le bouscula, implacable :

— Je m'occupe de Théo, Finn aussi vient de s'évanouir.

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond allongea son supérieur sur le côté et se débarrassa de son lourd manteau trempé et de ses hauts pour se mettre torse nu, tremblant de froid lui aussi, puis il disposa ses vêtements sur le sol afin d'en faire un matelas de fortune avant d'éjecter les habits de Théo.

Il plaça le canadien sur ses vêtements et, prenant ses mains glacées dans les siennes, il s'allongea sur lui, afin de partager sa chaleur, s'assurant de conserver au moins le minimum vital, surtout au niveau du cœur et des organes vitaux.

Rob revint de sa voiture et il les couvrit d'une lourde couverture de survie avant de se mettre torse nu et de presser Finn contre lui à son tour pour le réchauffer, le couvrant lui aussi d'une épaisse couverture.  
Il appela immédiatement une ambulance, sans cesser de frictionner le dos de son petit frère qui grelottait, puis il contacta Lucas pour lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer et pour lui donner leur localisation.

Claquant des dents mais sentant peu à peu la chaleur se répandre dans son corps et se propager dans celui de Théo, réchauffé grâce à la couverture, Raphaël s'allongea complètement sur le brun, attrapant ses mains glacées pour les faire glisser sur son dos et les plaquer sur sa peau tiède, frissonnant en sentant les doigts congelés dans le creux de ses reins. Puis il posa son visage sur l'épaule du plus grand, fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la faible mélodie de son cœur.

— Et après… C'est moi que tu traites de fou parce que j'ai osé plonger dans la Tamise…

Ils restèrent silencieux un très long moment, puis un léger sourire vint éclore sur les lèvres de Thranduil lorsqu'il sentit, doucement, les doigts de Théo bouger sur sa peau, d'abord légèrement, puis il commença à le caresser plus franchement. Le plus jeune se redressa pour regarder le visage du brun qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire franc et soulagé. Théo déglutit et, doucement, leva une main engourdie par le froid et par le retour de la circulation sanguine pour caresser distraitement les lèvres du blond en se disant que les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser valaient bien un sourire pareil :

— Je commence à en avoir marre de mourir…

Le sourire de Raphaël devint amusé, vrillant le cœur de Thorin qui se dit subitement que s'il avait vu Thranduil lui sourire de cette manière avant les désastreux événements qui lui avaient pris la vie, peut-être aurait-il accepté de lui donner ses pierres sans condition. Mais le blond ne lui donna pas le temps de réfléchir à ça, car il se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres blêmes, profondément soulagé de le voir presqu'en vie. La main de Théo remonta le long de son dos nu et dégagea la nuque de ses cheveux trempés et raidis par le gel, puis il caressa une épaule, sans rompre le baiser.

Aucun des deux ne s'occupa de la remarque de Finn, collé à Rob pour partager sa chaleur, qui croassa d'un ton catastrophé :

— Rob, je te préviens, n'y pense même pas ! ET NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA, TU ME FAIS PEUR !  
— Allez mon grand, un petit bisou, ça va te réchauffer ! Ça à l'air de marcher pour Théo !  
— Arg ! J'ai pas sauvé vos vie pour endurer ça ! Ne me touche pas !  
— Fais pas le con, si tu t'éloignes de moi, tu crèveras d'hypothermie.  
— C'est presque préférable !

Mais, docile, Finn ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de son grand frère, au contraire, il se glua à lui en ronronnant, ses muscles encore engourdis par le froid et il redevint sérieux pour demander mollement :

— Quand arrivent les secours ?  
— L'ambulance part de Montréal, elle en aura pour moins de vingt minutes. Et Lucas s'occupait d'organiser la traque des terroristes, je ne sais pas s'il nous rejoindra, je lui ai dit qu'Azog avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et qu'on retrouvera peut-être son corps au printemps…  
— Sérieux ?  
— Le froid, ça conserve…  
— Dégueu…

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un instant et Rob lança un regard en coin à Théo et Raphaël qui étaient toujours enlacés intimement et qui semblaient discuter doucement, entre deux baisers que le plus jeune piquait régulièrement au canadien, puis il donna un coup d'épaule à Finn en les désignant du regard :

— C'est nouveau ça ?  
— Plutôt, oui, ils se sont rencontrés il y a quatre jours… Mais j'en ai une meilleure ! J'ai appris que Thorin était sorti avec un hobbit, dans la première vie !  
— Un semi-homme ?  
— Ouep, j'en ai appris d'autres pas mal sur la conclusion de leur quête pour la montagne... Et l'ex en question est réincarné lui aussi, il vit à Londres, pas loin de la réincarnation du dragon…  
— Smaug ? Il est réincarné ?

Rob avait fait un bond en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés et il dévisagea son petit frère :

— Et comment s'est-il adapté à cette vie là ? Il n'est pas fou à lier ?  
— Pas encore, il n'a que sept ans.

Rob haussa un sourcil et il se réinstalla confortablement, s'assurant de bien couvrir Finn avec sa couverture.

— Prodigieux… Il me faudra son nom et une personne à contacter pour avoir l'autorisation de le prendre en observation… Ce genre de cas ne peux pas être ignoré…  
— Mec… à ce point, ce n'est plus une passion où une simple profession, ça frôle l'obsession !  
— Tu comprends pas, c'est pour la science…

Finn eut un sourire amusé, puis il haussa les épaules avant de prendre nonchalamment la parole :

— Si tu veux un autre cas intéressant, tu auras déjà de quoi faire avec Thranduil.  
— Thranduil ? Le bâtard qui vous a tourné le dos et qui s'en est pris à Thorin ? Lui aussi est réincarné ?  
— Ouais… Il est toujours aussi con, d'ailleurs…

Comprenant que Rob n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre le jeune agent prometteur et l'ancienne Némésis de Thorin, Finn trouva drôle de ne pas le lui dévoiler maintenant et il se pelotonna contre le torse puissant de son grand frère en fermant les yeux et soupirant d'aise alors que la chaleur se répandait en lui.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas… Après tout, vous restez relativement semblable à celui que vous avez été… S'il a été un connard, ce n'est pas la mort qui va changer ça…  
— Tout à fait d'accord !

Un petit silence s'étendit, puis Finn posa clairement une question qui jeta un terrible froid dans la fratrie :

— Au fait, qui se charge de prévenir maman ? Mieux vaut qu'on le fasse avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par les médias…

Rob et Finn se défièrent du regard tandis que, de son côté, Théo préféra faire le mort et ce fut l'arrivé de l'ambulance et de deux voitures de police qui débloqua la situation tendue : provoquer un terroriste, braver les eaux glacées ou même proposer d'échanger sa vie contre celle de son frère était totalement à porté des trois Robben, mais contacter leur mère, c'était une autre histoire.

Deux secouristes arrivèrent dans leur direction chargés de couvertures de survie et Raphaël se leva à contrecœur, frissonnant en sentant les doigts de Théo glisser sur sa peau nue alors qu'il se redressait. Il lança un regard du côté de Finn, qui se levait lui aussi en grelottant, et il accrocha immédiatement le griffon tatoué sur sa poitrine, couvrant, à l'instar du phénix de Théo, la tâche sombre héritée à la naissance, qui marquait l'emplacement du coup qui lui avait prit la vie, en plein cœur. Le style du tatouage de Finn, sobre et épuré, à l'instar des motifs tribaux des tribus indiennes québécoises, était exactement le même que celui de Théo, actuellement découvert lui aussi.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
Je continu de remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review !  
Notamment à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu en PM.**

**PS** : Ce chapitre a été écrit avant la sortie du troisième film.  
Je voulais qu'Azog soit tué d'une manière radicalement différente que dans le livre (massacré pendant la bataille par Béorn).  
Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, dans le film, ce con là meurt aussi sur la glace...  
Du coup, en sortant du cinéma, j'avais hésité à modifier, parce que je voulais vraiment que sa seconde mort diffère de la première, mais, c'était déjà écrit et je préférais continuer la fic plutôt que reprendre toute cette partie.  
J'ai donc simplement modifié légèrement et, du coup, ça fait plus clin d'œil au dénouement du film qu'autre chose (exactement ce que je ne voulais pas) mais tant pis.

**Au prochain épisode :**

Des nouvelles de Rome;  
Et une petite conclusion acidulée du côté de Montréal.

Pour ce qui est de Sherlock et John, vu que pour l'instant, les événement vont assez vite du côté des canadiens, contrairement aux londoniens, je reviendrai sur leur couple plus tard.  
(A moins que vous voulez vraiment voir l'évolution de leur couple le plus souvent possible)


	21. Chapter 21

oOo

L'ambiance dans le parc de la Villa Borghèse était paisible et le fond de l'air agréablement chaud en cette fin novembre. Quelques gamins jouaient au foot dans les allées et plusieurs corbeaux bicolores se posaient aux pieds de Carmen, qui s'amusait à leur lancer quelques miettes de pain. John, le timide malgache, regardait les oiseaux qui pataugeaient dans la fontaine et Lily, cachée sous sa frange noire, silencieuse et effacée, avait, comme à son habitude, ses yeux bridés rivés sur l'écran de son Smartphone.

Pensif, Eirik s'approcha d'un pin parasol d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut et, le regard perdu dans le vide, il posa sa main sur la vieille écorce, sans voir le sourire amusé de Joshua, qui était assis face à la fontaine et qui s'adressa à lui dans un islandais correct :

— Tu avais déjà voyagé hors de l'Islande ?  
— En Norvège, simplement… Et encore, c'était dans les Fjords du Nord, ce n'est pas si différent de Reykjavík…  
— Donc… Je ne me trompe pas si je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu vois des arbres aussi grands…

Eirik haussa une épaule et leva le regard pour admirer la cime des arbres et il concéda avec douceur :

— Là où j'habitais, il y a quelque chose qui est considérée comme la plus grande forêt d'Islande… C'est une concentration d'arbustes qui s'étend sur une dizaine de kilomètres carrés… Mais aucun ne dépasse le mètre cinquante… C'est la première fois que je suis dans une vraie forêt…

Joshua rigola franchement et il apprit gentiment à l'islandais que la cinquantaine d'arbres bien taillés qui poussaient dans ce parc ne formait pas une forêt et Eirik rougit légèrement, conscient qu'il devait paraître bien naïf. Mais il était réellement dépaysé : entre la végétation verte de Rome, la foule quasi perpétuelle, la chaleur de l'air et l'ambiance saturée d'histoire qui régnait dans la ville, il avait du mal à trouver ses repères, rien n'était semblable à ce qu'il avait déjà connu, mais ce dépaysement lui faisait un bien fou.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Camille qui lui offrit une diversion et le libanais fit une grimace en passant une main gênée dans ses boucles noires :

— Bon, ça va être chaud pour la visite de la Villa… Il n'y a plus de place pour la session de quinze heures… Il faudra revenir demain… C'est dommage, parce que c'est la plus belle collection d'œuvres de la Renaissance du monde… Ca vaut franchement le détour…

Joshua haussa les épaules en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et parla en anglais :

— C'est pas grave, c'est juste des tableaux…  
— Prend pas ce ton condescendant, ça fait un mois que j'essai de te convaincre que Rome est la plus belle ville du monde et que tu ne trouveras jamais mieux ailleurs… Rien que l'architecture et la décoration de la villa sont à couper le souffle ! Fais un effort s'il te plait !

Le petit blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais Eirik fronça les sourcils et sortit un badge que Salaï lui avait donné le matin même.

— Et avec ça ? Ça ne marchera pas ? C'est écrit en italien, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je crois que c'est utilisable pour ce genre de chose.

Camille, sans un mot, lui prit le passe des mains et il eut un petit rire nerveux en décryptant ce qui y était marqué.

— Tu ne t'emmerdes pas toi… Apparemment, ce truc t'ouvre toutes les portes de Rome… Ca valait bien le coup que je me fasse chier à faire la queue alors qu'en fait, on peut rentrer comme on veut…  
— Désolé, j'avais oublié que je l'-  
— Pas grave ! Du coup, on fait quoi, on va à la Villa maintenant ?

Les autres lycéens acquiescèrent et Camille garda le passe en main alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la villa et, fièrement, il le présenta aux gardes qui les laissèrent rentrer sans un mot. Seul Eirik resta un peu en retrait, mal à l'aise et jetant de nombreux regards derrière lui, sentant un désagréable sentiment de danger remuant au fond de lui.

oOo

Raphaël inspira profondément dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle il dormait était plongée dans le noir, aucun rayon de lumière ne filtrait à travers les volets clos et il resta immobile un instant en cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le bras qui était enroulé autour de sa taille ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Délicatement, il se retourna et, après une franche hésitation, il se lova un peu plus contre le torse de Thorin qui affermit sa prise malgré son sommeil.

Raphaël avait un souvenir plutôt net des derniers évènements : l'explosion du centre des services du JCP, l'enlèvement de Lucas et Théo, l'opération pour les récupérer et le final avec Azog sur le fleuve gelé, qui avait un goût de déjà vu. Il resta pensif un long moment, ses yeux ouverts fixant le vide et ses doigts traçant des arabesques aléatoires sur la peau du plus vieux. Petit à petit, ses pensées dérivèrent pour ne se concentrer que sur Thorin, ou, plutôt, Théo, et l'attirance quasi-viscérale qu'il ressentait pour lui et qui avait éclos de manière totalement inattendue, le prenant au dépourvu. Mais il se souvint de la haine que celui-ci affirmait lui vouer et il soupira en immobilisant ses doigts sur le torse du plus grand.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la manière dont le souffle de Théo s'allégea alors qu'il se réveillait doucement lui aussi, et il sursauta lorsque la main du plus grand se referma sur la sienne. Le canadien bougea lentement, sans lâcher la main de Raphaël, pétrifié, qu'il épingla sur le matelas au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il s'installa sur lui pour plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou et parler d'une voix amollie par le sommeil :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, toi ?  
— Je prends les heures de repos que tu m'avais promis. Et techniquement, ce n'est pas ton lit, mais celui que ton grand-frère nous prête.

Théo ouvrit un œil pour regarder nonchalamment autour de lui, posant sa jour sur l'épaule de Raphaël qui n'osait pas vraiment bouger, troublé par la proximité et l'attitude presque affectueuse du brun qui resta silencieux un long moment, avant de reprendre distraitement :

— Finn n'est pas là ?  
— Je n'en sais rien. Il était avec nous à l'hôpital, toi tu étais inconscient, Rob nous a ramené tous les deux ici. Je crois que Finn est resté pour gérer la suite. Il avait promis à Rob de rentrer prendre du repos.  
— S'il lui a promis une chose pareille, alors il est certainement dans cette maison lui aussi.  
— Il y a aussi ton pote, Jayden, qui a appelé pour nous dire qu'il était dans un vol pour Montréal, avec sa petite-amie.  
— Il va encore trouver le moyen de m'engueuler…

Théo poussa un soupir ensommeillé et il plongea à nouveau son visage dans le creux de la gorge du plus jeune qui, après une brève hésitation, remonta sa main, simplement couverte d'une attelle après que les médecins de l'hôpital lui aient retiré son nouveau plâtre imbibé d'eau, le long du flanc du plus vieux pour la poser dans le creux de ses reins, simplement recouverts d'un T-shirt sombre.

— Il est quelle heure ?  
— Aucune idée… Il fait encore nuit, j'ai l'impression.

Thorin soupira avant de se redresser pour tâtonner sur la table de nuit et récupérer son portable. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les paramètres de son téléphone avaient été modifiés et il soupçonna Rob d'avoir désactivé la 4G et le réseau pour s'assurer que personne ne le dérange pendant son sommeil.

— Il est quatre heure.  
— Seulement ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi bien plus longtemps !  
— C'est normal, on est le 20, on a dormi deux jours…

L'annonce jeta un froid à Raphaël qui écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir, effaré.

— Deux jours !? Mais-  
— Calme-toi, Petit Prince…

D'un bras langoureux, Théo attrapa la taille du plus petit pour le forcer à se rallonger, amusé de la tension qui parcourait maintenant le corps du blond.

— Je suis ton supérieur direct, tu n'as aucun compte à rendre et, après les derniers événements, tu mérites toutes ces heures de sommeil. Maintenant, rallonge-toi et ne fais pas chier.

D'une pression, il le colla à lui et, abandonnant la taille, sa main partit mollement jouer avec les cheveux de Raphaël qui se tendit en grinçant des dents, offusqué par le ton et l'attitude autoritaire qui lui rebroussèrent le poil.

— J'ai déjà tué des gens pour moins que ça, tu sais…  
— Shh… Tu oublies que tu n'es plus un seigneur elfe…

Raphaël resta silencieux, assimilant ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il ouvrit les yeux et il se redressa sur ses coudes pour faire face à Théo, qu'il observa un instant sans dire un mot, avant de parler doucement, sur un ton de reproche :

— De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait oublier ce point-là…

Le brun lui rendit son regard, semblant ne pas comprendre l'insinuation, mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque, doucement, Raphaël prit son visage en coupe et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa bouche, cherchant à cacher sa nervosité. En réponse, le brun posa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur sa taille, avant de les faire passer sous le T-shirt trop grand, prêté par Rob, pour les glisser dans son dos qu'il caressa sensuellement.  
Appréciant le toucher, Raphaël se cambra et se laissa guider par Théo qui l'invita à s'allonger sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec volupté.

Puis le brun, d'un mouvement souple, échangea les positions, et se sépara sensiblement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines :

— Tu es vraiment difficile à cerner, tu sais ?

Raphaël haussa un sourcil et il se contenta d'entrouvrir ses lèvres lorsque Théo vint les clamer à nouveau et un long frisson parcourut son corps quand le plus grand plaça un genoux entre ses cuisses.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu hésiterais avant de tirer… Quand j'étais sur la glace… Sans parler de ton intervention face à Azog, à l'aérodrome… Rapide, efficace et, surtout, totalement inattendue… Avec Lucas, nous ne pensions pas y réchapper ou, alors, tu étais peut-être la dernière personne de qui nous attendions de l'aide…  
— Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour Lucas que j'ai fait ça…  
— Je le sais, oui.

La voix s'était considérablement réchauffée, presque joyeuse, et Théo se redressa en lui lançant un sourire énigmatique, puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il bougea son genoux de manière à inciter le plus jeune à écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse y prendre place.  
Mais Raphaël résista en le gratifiant d'un regard grave et Thorin retint un soupir frustré, se résignant à accepter les réticences du blond.

Il posa ses doigts sur sa gorge et ses joues, caressant doucement son visage, puis il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, apportant dans l'échange une tendresse nouvelle qui donna à Raphaël l'impression de chavirer.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il fit descendre sa main le long du T-shirt, jusqu'à empoigner le bout du tissu, puis il se sépara du plus jeune afin de lui passer le vêtement par dessus la tête. Il en profita pour se redresser et allumer la lampe de chevet afin d'admirer la vue du jeune homme alanguis sensuellement sous lui, sans manquer le regard perplexe de Raphaël, qui semblait pris au dépourvu, voire même inquiet de la tournure de la situation.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Petit Prince, je n'ai pas l'intention, de te manger… Mais Azog est mort, ma famille est maintenant en sécurité et, en plus, je sais où sont Fili et Kili… Tout est fini… Je peux enfin me consacrer à moi…

Théo posa ses paumes sur le ventre du plus jeune qui restait immobile et soudain nerveux, car il lut sans mal dans le regard gourmand du canadien ce qu'il avait en tête pour profiter des dernières heures avant l'aube, et, surtout, pour fêter l'aboutissement de sa quête.

Pour confirmer son intuition, les mains se mirent en mouvement et caressèrent son épiderme, l'une restant sur son ventre et ses flancs, l'autre migrant vers la gorge, qu'elle effleura gentiment avant d'englober la joue.

— Et, pour couronner le tout : la raison pour laquelle plus personne n'est là pour menacer ma vie et ma famille, c'est grâce à l'intervention de la très appétissante réincarnation d'un roi elfe tout puissant…

Raphaël ne dit rien et Théo s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que son sourire ne frôle les lèvres du plus jeune qui ne broncha pas.

— Incarnation qui ne pourra pas cacher le fait que… Si elle a fait tout ça, c'est pour moi… Surtout pas après avoir passé deux jours à dormir dans mes bras…

Le blond eut l'idée de protester, mais tous les deux savaient que Théo avait raison, alors il se contenta de rougir légèrement et il ferma les yeux lorsque le canadien posa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Autant fêter tout ça dignement…

Il revint embrasser Raphaël, plongeant fougueusement sa langue dans sa bouche pour s'emparer de celle, plus timide, du jeune homme, qu'il fit danser sensuellement. Raphaël refusa de se donner sans combattre, comme à son habitude et, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Théo pour empoigner les mèches qui filaient entre ses doigts, il envahit la bouche du brun avec exigence. Thorin se laissa faire de bonne grâce, appréciant sentir la faim du plus jeune contre son palais, mêlée à ce goût si particulier qui lui était propre : la fragilité de Raphaël combinée à l'impétuosité de Thranduil et Théo ressentit un profond désir fluctuer en lui, enflant graduellement dans ses veines.

— _Don't._

Raphaël gronda dangereusement lorsque Théo tenta, une nouvelle fois, de lui écarter les jambes pour prendre place entre ses cuisses et le canadien s'éloigna sensiblement, rompant le baiser, pour le regarder dans les yeux, soudain sérieux.  
_  
— _Il n'est plus question de jeu, Raphaël… Si tu es inquiet vis à vis de l'attitude que je pourrais avoir envers toi après ça, saches que je suis sincèrement-  
— Ce n'est pas ça le problème, pas seulement… Simplement… C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie… Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir la récompense…

Théo haussa un sourcil, puis, lorsqu'il comprit l'insinuation du plus jeune qui le bravait des yeux, un sourire condescendant étira ses lèvres et il s'abaissa sur Raphaël, le clouant cruellement du regard :

— Ne rêve pas, Petit Prince... Surtout que nous sommes quittes, car je t'ai sauvé la vie la nuit où tu as plongé dans la Tamise, ne l'oublies pas…  
— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui-

Mais Théo le fit taire d'un baiser intraitable et il se sépara doucement de lui pour asséner de manière implacable :

— Parce que.

Raphaël voulu rétorquer, mais le sourire de Théo devint machiavélique et il susurra langoureusement contre ses lèvres :

— Écarte les jambes, s'il te plait, Raphaël… Laisse moi te montrer combien tu me donnes envie…  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'offrir ça alors que tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter !  
— Il n'est plus question de récompense ou de mérite, mais de désir.  
— Justement, notre problème, c'est que l'on désire tout les deux la même chose… De la même manière…

Théo fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Raphaël devenir soudainement déterminé, puis il expulsa un souffle surpris lorsque, sans prévenir, le plus jeune parvint à lui attraper la taille et, usant de l'effet de surprise, le fit facilement rouler sur le dos pour prendre l'avantage et le dominer.

— Ne fait pas l'erreur d'imaginer que je te serai aussi soumis que ton hobbit, ce ne sera jamais le cas !

Triomphant, Raphaël voulut se dresser au dessus de Théo, mais ce dernier, sournoisement, n'attendit pas que le jeune agent ait fini son mouvement pour empoigner sa cuisse et, usant son élan, il n'eut aucun mal à l'installer à califourchon sur son bassin. Il s'empara ensuite de la nuque de Thranduil, qui feula furieusement en tentant de changer de position, mais, d'une pression rigoureuse, Thorin le força à s'abaisser sur lui et le plus jeune dut poser sa main sur la poitrine du brun pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et lui tomber dessus.  
Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, leur visage éloignés simplement de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Raphaël plongea dans le regard de Théo qui lui envoya un sourire séduit :

— Tu te trompes sur lui, mais la question n'est pas là… Et puis recevoir n'est pas synonyme de soumission… Au contraire, s'offrir ainsi à un autre demande beaucoup de confiance et je serai ravi que tu me fasses un jour ce cadeau… Mais si c'est l'unique chose qui te bloque pour aller plus loin avec moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer… Il existe d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre l'insinuation du plus vieux et il déglutit en se noyant dans son regard, mais, lorsque ce dernier ajusta la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille pour l'amener à frôler son entrejambe bien éveillée, l'esprit du plus jeune se vida et il eut le réflexe de se lever pour prendre la fuite. Mais Théo, le maintint contre lui et, capturant une nouvelle fois son regard, il le guida de manière à entamer une friction extrêmement agréable et embrasant.

— Laisse-toi faire, s'il te plait… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te soumettre ou de t'humilier…

L'ordre était envoutant et le gémissement teinté de surprise que poussa Raphaël, ainsi que la manière dont il se mit à onduler pour approfondir la friction qui, de délectable, devint divine, suffirent pour liquéfier le bas-ventre de Théo qui lâcha les hanches fines du plus jeune pour crocheter sa nuque et l'attirer à lui dans un baiser affamé.  
Légèrement plus confiant, le blond se contenta d'abord de recevoir le baiser, trop déconcerté par la chaleur et le désir qui se délayaient dans ses veines pour répondre. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Théo pénétrer dans sa bouche, il s'en empara pour la suçoter inconsciemment, en rythme avec son propre bassin qui se mouvait sur celui du brun, sans se douter de la déflagration voluptueuse qui se répercuta dans l'aine plus grand.

Dans un gémissement rauque et exigeant, Théo se redressa, envahissant plus encore la bouche de Thranduil en empoignant ses longues mèches dorées sans douceur afin de l'amener à se cambrer contre lui, le forçant à ouvrir sa mâchoire pour lui faciliter l'accès.  
Il sentit sans mal les résistances que lui opposa Raphaël, qui tentait de ne pas lui laisser l'intégralité du contrôle, mais, trop affamé pour avoir envie de jouer avec, il les fit sauter avec une facilité déconcertante et il parvint enfin à s'emparer de cette foutue langue qui se dérobait sans cesse à lui. Le gémissement de Raphaël qui s'étouffa contre ses lèvres le fit frémir de délice et, laissant une main emmêlée dans les cheveux du blond, il fit descendre l'autre en suivant la courbure de son dos svelte. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sous le boxer qu'il portait, afin d'agripper ses fesses fermes qu'il malaxa avec application, jugulant implacablement la tentation de retourner Raphaël pour le prendre sur-le-champ.

Il savait que le rapport de force était irrémédiablement en sa faveur, tout comme il n'ignorait pas que, si le jeune homme se refusait à lui, c'était plus par orgueil et peur que par dégout ou ignorance. Il ne doutait pas que, s'il le voulait réellement, dompter Raphaël pour le faire sien tout en lui assurant un plaisir sulfureux serait pour lui un jeu d'enfant, il était de toute manière prêt à craquer, seule sa fierté lui interdisait d'ouvrir les cuisses. Si cette situation s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt, Thorin n'aurait certainement eu aucun scrupule à s'emparer du jeune homme malgré ses réticences, mais, aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changées et il respectait et appréciait maintenant bien trop cette délicate réincarnation de Thranduil pour ne pas prendre ses souhaits en considération.

Raphaël gémit une nouvelle fois et il voulut s'extraire du baiser pour reprendre ses esprits ou, au moins, son souffle, et Théo lui offrit ce répit. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le regard du plus jeune descendit le long du torse du brun et, presque nonchalamment, il s'empara du T-Shirt qu'il retira avant de se pencher sur lui pour embrasser ses pectoraux, chose dont il n'avait cessé de rêver depuis qu'il y avait gouté, dans l'avion.

Le canadien soupira de contentement et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour profiter de ses douces caresses buccales, franches et curieuses. La bouche remonta pour couvrir ses épaules de baisers légers et papillonnants, avant d'exaspérer la peau sensible de la gorge que Théo lui offrit en laissant ses mains caresser ses flancs et son dos. Raphaël grignota ensuite distraitement le lobe de l'oreille avant de murmurer doucement :

— _What do you expect from me ?_  
— Même si je te disais ce que j'attends de toi, serais-tu prêt à me le donner ?  
— _It depends…  
— _ Ca dépend de quoi ?  
— _You, and the way you shall ask for it…_

Raphaël se redressa pour se mettre face à Thorin qui resta allongé, et il le regarda dans les yeux, appréciant le sourire gourmand que ce dernier ne cherchait pas à cacher. Sans se départir de son sourire, Théo se redressa à son tour, amenant Raphaël à se soulever légèrement et il s'empara de son boxer qu'il retira en jugulant son impatience.  
Puis, avec une douceur qui contrastait fortement avec le feu qui luisait dans ses yeux, il attrapa la taille du plus jeune pour l'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus de lui et s'arrangeant pour rester entre ses jambes, sans manquer de remarquer de quelle manière le regard gris se teinta soudainement d'appréhension.

— Attend, je n'ai pas dit que-  
— Tait-toi un peu, Petit Prince, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoique ce soit que tu ne désires pas, pas la peine de t'inquiéter comme ça. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me fais tourner la tête… Laisse moi te montrer…

Théo se sépara rapidement de lui pour retirer le peu de vêtement qui lui restait, puis sa bouche revint immédiatement s'abreuver à celle du plus jeune qui hoqueta lorsque les doigts avides et exigeants du brun s'enroulèrent autour de son érection.  
Le plus grand profita de sentir la mâchoire s'entrouvrir pour insérer sa langue dans la bouche de Raphaël qui commença à se consumer, ondulant au rythme de la main sulfureuse qui attisait son désir. Grisé, il laissa instinctivement sa langue jouer avec celle de Thorin, sentant que ce dernier, insatiable, pris le contrôle du baiser de manière à ce que cela devienne réellement passionné.

Puis les lèvres de Théo quittèrent celles de Raphaël, qui laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, les paupières closes, le souffle haché et gémissant doucement, enfiévré par la main qui continuait son massage attisant sur un rythme délectable.

— Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ça, Raphaël, c'est intenable…  
— _What are you talking about ?_

Les deux voix étaient rauques et Raphaël, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ouvrit les yeux pour se confronter à ceux, gorgés de désir, du plus grand. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi parlait Théo, au vu de son attitude hautement inavouable, offerte et ensorcelante, et de son corps qui se mouvait doucement en réponse à la caresse infligée à son entrejambe. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cambrant sensiblement son dos, non surpris de se sentir trembler légèrement, et, incapable de gouverner sur son souffle chaotique, il préféra le retenir, le temps de lancer un sourire aguichant et désarmant à son amant :

— Sinon quoi ?

Encore une fois, Théo se laissa déstabiliser par le sourire de Raphaël, qu'il commençait à aimer bien plus que de raison, même s'il jugeait qu'il était encore trop rare. Mais il ne se laissa pas enflammer par la provocation susurrée d'une voix veloutée car, au fond, il sentait que le plus jeune n'osait pas encore se laisser complètement aller, qu'il se contentait d'abaisser ses défenses petit à petit, mais qu'il continuait de le craindre, peut-être même inconsciemment.

— Sinon, j'oublie que je t'ai proposé de ne pas t'inquiéter, que je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer…

Sans surprise, il sentit Raphaël se tendre imperceptiblement, et, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, qu'il quitta au moment où la langue du plus jeune vint titiller la sienne.

Sa bouche se posa ensuite sur sa gorge, qu'il mordit gentiment avant de descendre rapidement. Ses dents éraflèrent un téton, amenant le blond à soupirer de plaisir, puis Raphaël gémit franchement lorsque la langue de Thorin s'enroula autour du grain de chair pour un massage délectable.

Mais, soudainement, alors qu'il se sentait prêt à succomber, Thranduil poussa un soupir frustré lorsque la main de Théo s'écarta de lui. Soupir qui se transforma en exclamation de jouissance quand le brun pris son sexe tendu en bouche, descendant sur lui pour le prendre entièrement, laissant ses dents effleurer la peau sensible et le chatouillant de sa langue.  
Raphaël eut tout simplement l'impression qu'il entrait en combustion, et il fut incapable de retenir ses gémissements lorsque le plus vieux entama sur lui un rythme intense et voluptueux, tout en continuant de caresser son ventre, ses cuisses et ses flancs d'une main insatiable.

Il chercha à se concentrer sur le brun, appliqué à lui faire découvrir des sensations d'une puissance quasi intenable, mais il sentit les vagues de jouissance enfler en lui et il plongea ses mains dans la crinière de son amant en gémissant son nom, Thorin ou Théo, il ne savait même pas qui il priait.

Le plus grand se redressa pour venir l'embrasser passionnément, plongeant sa main sur son entrejambe pour l'amener à l'orgasme.  
Ne voulant pas manquer le spectacle, il se sépara légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard dans celui, nébuleux, de Raphaël, qui se déversa dans sa main en poussant une exclamation sensuelle, le dos cambré et les jambes écartées, totalement inconscient de l'intense vision érotique qu'il offrit au canadien.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa totalement, frémissant doucement de désir contenu, et son regard affamé resta accroché au beau visage de Raphaël, qui reprenait son souffle, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux troubles. Les deux amants s'observèrent un instant, sans un mot, puis Thorin s'abaissa une nouvelle fois pour embrasser la bouche de Raphaël, avec une hargne gorgée d'un désir encore inassouvi qui fit frémir le plus jeune, déboussolé par son récent orgasme. Il sentit contre lui la tension qui faisait vibrer le corps puissant de Théo, la retenue dont il faisait preuve pour rester doux envers lui et il fut troublé de ressentir, au fond de lui, l'envie d'éprouver la puissance de ses sentiments, entièrement et sans concession.  
C'est pourquoi, malgré son inquiétude de franchir ce pas avec lui, il s'arracha du baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— Si je te le demande, t'arrêteras-tu ?

Surpris par la question, Théo fronça les sourcils en sondant le regard grave du plus jeune, puis un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres et, délicatement, il s'empara d'une mèche dorée qui zébrait le visage sensiblement humide de Raphaël pour la replacer derrière l'oreille.

— Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'en éprouves jamais le besoin… Que ce soit cette nuit ou toutes les autres…

Le blond déglutit, puis il prit sa respiration et, lentement, il posa sa tête sur le matelas, décontractant son corps et remontant ses genoux pour entourer de ses jambes la taille de Théo, s'offrant tacitement à lui, non sans lui envoyer un sourire mesquin :

— Tu es vraiment une grande gueule, Thorin…

Le brun n'attendit pas la fin du murmure charmé pour fondre sur les lèvres du plus petit dont l'inquiétude mua très rapidement en un sentiment bien plus chaud et intense. Il sentit les doigts de Thorin glisser dans ses cheveux, avant de descendre le long de ses flancs qu'ils caressèrent distraitement.

Mais le désir encore inassouvi qui pulsait en Théo lui faisait tourner la tête et, très vite, Raphaël hoqueta lorsqu'un premier doigt pressé s'inséra en lui. Il se cambra sous le plaisir inattendu, gémissant et attrapant inconsciemment la lèvre de Thorin entre ses dents pour la mordiller gentiment, mettant les sens du canadien à rude épreuve.  
Le plus grand tenta de lutter, mais il succomba lorsque Raphaël commença inconsciemment à demander pour plus et, retirant ses doigts, il le pénétra avec un minimum de douceur, de toute manière, il était incapable de montrer plus de retenu que nécessaire pour ne pas heurter son amant.

Étourdi par le plaisir et le désir, il pressa sa bouche contre celle du plus jeune pour étouffer ses gémissements, d'abord teintés de douleurs, qui muèrent en exclamations de plaisir, alors qu'il lui imposa son rythme, ardent et bouillonnant.

Puis, Raphaël, incapable de se contenter de recevoir et enivré comme il ne l'avait jamais été, commença à se mouvoir instinctivement pour s'accorder à Théo, intensifiant ainsi l'étreinte qui devint véritablement sulfureuse. Le canadien, proche de la jouissance, jugula alors la tension qui parcourait son corps et, avide de venir en même temps que son jeune amant, il l'attrapa à la taille pour inverser les positions et laisser ainsi à Raphaël la liberté de choisir son propre rythme.  
Mais le plus jeune s'immobilisa d'abord, de manière insoutenable pour Thorin, et, les yeux clos, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le plus vieux, il mena l'étreinte sur un rythme douloureusement lent, son dos cambré et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Son regard accrocha celui, aussi furieux que comblé, de Théo, alors qu'il s'empalait lentement, mais totalement, sur lui, profitant de la nouvelle position pour l'accueillir entièrement, sa tête bourdonnant sous le plaisir.  
Ainsi installé, Thorin put admirer entièrement le corps souple et svelte qui se mouvait sur lui, à la peau opaline et aux longs cheveux pâles qui tombaient sensuellement dans le creux de son dos ondoyant, son menton levé, découvrant une gorge douce et délicieusement ciselée.

Son visage, même jeune et baigné dans l'extase, avait conservé exactement les mêmes traits et expressions que Thranduil et, au fond de lui, Thorin ressentit une fierté et une satisfaction aussi puissantes que lucides à l'idée de posséder ainsi un tel esprit, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la raison première pour laquelle il avait été séduit par Raphaël.

Il lui laissa la maitrise de l'étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa limite, puis il en prit le contrôle, empoignant les hanches pour imposer son propre rythme alors que la jouissance l'emportait. Son plaisir atteignit le paroxysme lorsque Raphaël jouit sur lui dans une exclamation érotique et il vint en lui quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle de plaisir.

Le plus jeune bougea encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser, le souffle court et l'esprit brouillé, puis, avec grâce, il se laissa choir sur Théo qui le réceptionna sans broncher et qui l'enlaça distraitement, étourdi lui aussi.

Le silence retomba un long moment, simplement troublé par le froissement que firent les draps lorsque Théo couvrit Raphaël, toujours allongé sur lui et dont il caressa ensuite le dos et les flancs pensivement, avant de remarquer distraitement :

— C'est incroyable… Tu as le don de transformer la moindre chose, même l'amour, en un champs de bataille impitoyable…  
— C'est parce qu'il s'agit de toi.  
— Si ça avait été le cas, ceci n'aurait pas été ta première fois…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils puis, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation et, prenant la remarque pour un reproche, il déglutit. Il resta silencieux avant de se redresser pour regarder le plus vieux dans les yeux, mal à l'aise :

— Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Ce fut au tour de Théo de froncer les sourcils, sans comprendre la raison de la question, puis, lorsqu'il avisa le regard inquiet du plus jeune, il soupira en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas affaire au roi sans pitié, mais au jeune homme inexpérimenté qui accueillait son esprit, et il fit remonter sa main dans son dos jusqu'à crocheter sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

— Bien sûr que j'ai aimé, et comment… J'ai l'impression que je n'en aurais jamais assez…  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu-  
— J'ai dit ça parce que je pense que pour affronter ta foutue personnalité corrosive, non seulement il faut en avoir sacrément envie, mais en plus, il faut au moins être capable de jouer à armes égales avec toi… Non, même pas égales, parce que pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu saches ce que tu veux et ne pas avoir ce besoin quasi-vital de te raccrocher à quelqu'un que tu puisses considérer comme un référent…

Raphaël ne réagit pas, il resta muet et regarda Thorin en gardant les sourcils légèrement froncés. Conscient qu'il venait de parler trop rapidement, le brun eut un sourire indulgent avant de répéter exactement les mêmes mots, mais en anglais et, cette fois-ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

_— My « fucking unbearable personnality » ? Fuck _! Tu penses que tu vaux mieux _?  
_— Disons que… Toi et moi, on s'accorde plutôt bien…

Le sourire se fit enjôleur et, après une brève hésitation, Raphaël se laissa séduire et il décida de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à la provocation de son amant. Il posa doucement sa joue sur le torse du plus grand dont la main revint caresser ses cheveux, ses épaules et son dos, et il se laissa envahir par le calme et la volupté du moment, jusqu'à s'endormir sereinement, laissant Théo veiller sur son sommeil.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire !

(Parce que j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là)

A plush' au prochain épisode !

PS : Je pense à refaire les résumés de certaines fictions mais je suis une véritable quiche pour ce genre de chose,  
Si quelques uns de mes lecteurs ont des suggestions, je suis preneuse !


	22. Chapter 22

oOo

— Hoye ! Les amoureux ! J'espère que vous êtes habillés, je rentre !

Finn fit irruption dans la chambre, claquant la porte de manière théâtrale et faisant sursauter les deux agents qui lui lancèrent un regard digne de celui d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture et la scène sembla se figer un instant.  
Finn eut juste le temps de voir les yeux de Raphaël, décemment couvert d'un grand T-shirt prêté par Rob, mais allongé sous Théo dont il avait encerclé la taille de ses jambes, se voiler de noir, et le canadien blond ne capta que le discret mouvement de son bras, puis il eut le reflexe de se baisser.  
L'oreiller projeté à pleine vitesse par le plus jeune siffla au dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa contre Rob qui venait derrière et qui eut l'incroyable réflexe de mettre le plateau qu'il portait dans les mains hors de la trajectoire du projectile.

— Excusez-nous, on dérange ?

Pas désolé le moins du monde, les deux frères s'approchèrent du lit sans s'occuper du regard assassin de Raphaël qui s'était redressé pour s'éloigner de Théo en se plaçant à l'extrémité du lit. Le brun, quant à lui, ne se formalisa pas de l'arrivée de ses deux frères, car la matinée était déjà bien avancée et ils avaient largement eut le temps de se réveiller en douceur. Si Finn les avait surpris dans cette position compromettante, à l'instant, c'était tout simplement dû à un petit chahut qui avait quelque peu dérapé.

Théo s'assit et attrapa un pancake sur le plateau de Rob, avant de s'affaler sur son oreiller en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles que Finn lui transmit :

— Bon, les gars, grâce à Rob, qui a interdit à vos supérieurs de chercher à vous contacter, vous avez passé deux jours à dormir…  
— Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre temps ?  
— Rien de très important… Les blablas habituels auprès des médias, plusieurs équipes qui ont été envoyées pour finir le travail et traquer les terroristes qui travaillaient pour Azog… Lucas continu de chercher la faille, histoire de savoir comment Azog a su pour ton arrivé à Montréal… La marche blanche que les collègues ont faite pour la mémoire de Pick et pour les agents décédés lors de l'attentat au QG… Dwalin et la cow-girl ont atterri hier soir à Montréal aussi… Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu, mais… Tadaa !

Ravi et souriant, Finn sortit théâtralement une bouteille de vin pétillant qu'il avait amenée et Rob tendit une flûte à chacun tout en prenant la parole d'un ton officiel :

— Après six ans à vous voir courir devant ou derrière cet enfoiré d'albinos, votre ami ici présent met enfin un terme à son existence aberrante… Merci Raphaël, même si je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu n'ais pas hésité à mettre la vie de Théo en danger pour ça, je suis heureux que l'on soit enfin débarrassé d'Azog.

Raphaël hocha la tête et il trinqua avec Rob avant de se tourner vers Finn qui se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole :

— J'ai autre chose pour toi, Théo… Vu que tu es mon supérieur direct…

Sans exprimer la moindre émotion, Finn sorti une lettre de sa poche qu'il tendit à son frère. Le brun la parcourut rapidement du regard avant de se tourner vers le blond, troublé :

— Tu me demandes ta démission ?  
— Azog est mort et on a retrouvé Fili et Kili… Du moins, on sait où ils sont maintenant… Je n'en peux plus de ça, Théo, je veux profiter de ma vie, pas me battre pour elle…

Le brun resta un instant sans voix, puis toujours silencieux, il s'empara du stylo que lui tendit son frère pour signer la lettre de démission. Ils échangèrent ensuite un sourire ému et Finn se laissa littéralement tombé dans les bras de son jumeau.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te laisse tomber, hein, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi !  
— Je n'en douterai jamais.

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois et Finn porta sa flutes à ses lèvres, avant de souvenir de quelque chose et de s'exclamer :

— Ha oui… Ca chauffe du côté d'Al Capone aussi : Tu sais déjà qu'il a emmené Eirik à Rome mais… Malheureusement, il semblerait que Vladimar l'ait suivi en Italie… Je n'enverrai officiellement ma démission que lorsque l'on sera certain qu'ils ne courent plus de danger…  
— Je suppose que tu t'es déjà occupé de lui envoyer toutes nos équipes disponibles en soutiens…  
— Oui… A part y aller nous même, il n'y a rien à faire de plus. Avec un peu de chance, la mort d'Azog calmera Vladimar.  
— On va voir comment la situation évolue, si besoin, je repars illico en Europe.

Finn appuya que c'était aussi son cas et aucun des jumeaux n'entendit le très discret soupir résigné poussé par Rob. Mais, ne souhaitant pas s'inquiéter pour une situation sur laquelle ils n'avaient, pour l'instant, aucune prise, Finn se redressa pour attraper un pancake et, voyant que Raphaël continuait de faire la gueule, affalé contre un oreiller, il lui envoya la crêpe à la figure :

— Chiale pas, Petit Prince, on va te le rendre ton chum, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir profiter de Théo !

Le jeune blond sursauta et ses pupilles se rétractèrent furieusement, mais, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à un Robben sans subir les représailles d'un autre, il laissa passer l'affront et il prit une bouchée du pancake en faisant la moue.

— Vous pouvez vous le garder…  
— Fais pas genre, t'es carrément-

Mais, excédé, Raphaël se pencha par dessus Thorin pour attraper la nuque de Finn et, d'une pression furieuse, il écrasa le visage du blond dans l'assiette de pancake, brisant la porcelaine, sous les yeux effarés de Théo et Rob.

— Wow ! Je savais bien que quelqu'un finirait par faire ça un jour… Mais… T'es violent, mec…

Raphaël fit une moue arrogante sans répondre à Rob et il croisa ses bras sur son torse en lançant un regard provoquant à Théo, le défiant de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, si bien que le brun se garda sagement d'intervenir.  
Finn se redressa en retirant les pancakes incrustés sur son visage, les cheveux dégoulinants de sirop d'érable et, pas intimidé le moins du monde, il reprit sur le ton de la conversation :

— Rob, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment écouté quand tu nous racontes tes théories sur la réincarnation… Mais j'ai compris que, selon toi, un type qui a été un connard dans la première vie a beaucoup de chance d'en rester un dans la deuxième…  
— Ca dépend, nous sommes tous déterminés et influencés par notre environnement… Comme dirait Platon, « Le corps est le tombeau de l'âme ».  
— Ce qui veut dire ?  
— Que l'esprit reste le même, mais, selon vos expériences, il ne façonnera et n'orientera pas la raison, la volonté, les goûts ou autres de la même manière… Certains aspects sont renforcés ou consolidés, d'autres sont oubliés… L'essence est la même, seule la forme change.  
— Et pour le fond ? Si on prend, au hasard, l'exemple d'un type comme… Disons Thranduil… tu penses qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit plus… Ou, plutôt… Moins con ?

Sans voir le regard vénéneux que Raphaël lança au blond, Rob haussa les épaules en répondant distraitement :

— Il n'y a pas non plus de miracle, je ne-  
— _Go fuck yourself, Bastards ! _Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

Surpris par la réaction impétueuse de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme le petit-ami de son frère, Rob haussa un sourcil franchement interloqué et le sourire machiavélique qui étira les lèvres de Finn lui fit comprendre qu'il avait loupé un épisode. Il comprit soudainement de quoi il était question lorsque Théo se tourna vers Raphaël, amusé :

— Allons… Tu peux bien admettre que tu n'as pas été vraiment cool tous les jours…  
— _Ho you, shut up _! Je ne répondais peut-être pas à vos stupides critères de valeur et d'honneur, mais toi, tu étais intolérant, ingrat, borné, fou et exécrable ! _Fuck you !_

Furieux et, surtout, agacé de voir Thorin prendre le parti de ses frères, Raphaël sortit du lit, simplement vêtu d'un T-shirt trop grand et d'un caleçon, et, outré par le ricanement narquois de Finn, il partit de la chambre sans se retourner et donc, sans voir le regard, grave et indéchiffrable, que Théo avait posé sur lui.

— Hé bien… Ca pour une surprise… C'est donc ça, Thranduil ? Frérin, petit con, tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?  
— Ho non, c'était trop drôle !  
— Il est susceptible en tout cas ton mec, Théo… Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état se retrouvaient les malheureux qui faisaient l'erreur de dire un mot de travers face à lui…  
— Dis toi qu'il avait une armée qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil… N'importe qui le froissait, même par inadvertance, se retrouvait criblé de flèches dans la seconde… Il n'y a que Thorin qui a faillit survivre…

Théo acquiesça vaguement à l'affirmation de Finn, puis il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre le plus jeune, qui s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et Rob se tourna vers Finn, intrigué :

— Théo avec Thranduil, vraiment ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient été ennemis et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture…  
— Nan mais tu sais, Rob, il y a un moment où il faut arrêter d'essayer de comprendre… Surtout qu'il n'est plus question de Thranduil et Thorin, mais de Raphaël et Théo…

oOo

Les pièces de la Villa Borghèse, magnifique galerie d'art richement emplie, étaient pleines de touristes de tous horizons et les cinq adolescents déambulaient dans les salles de sculpture, se dévissant la nuque pour admirer les plafonds lourdement décorés.

— On dit que les filles aujourd'hui ne sont pas prudes du tout et les gens jouent aux vierges effarouchées lorsqu'ils voient le string d'une chanteuse sur un clip, quand elles s'habillent, mais bon, à l'époque, ils étaient moins habillés que ça, juste une toge pour couvrir un orteil, et encore…  
— _Qué ?_  
— Arrête de dire des conneries, Camille. Les gens ne se baladaient pas à poil dans les rues non plus… Peindre ou sculpter des nus, c'est simplement leur manière de clamer leur amour et leur connaissance du corps humain. Moi, ce qui m'interpelle si on doit comparer nos deux époques, ce sont les standards de beauté. Les proportions sont vraiment différentes…

Discrètement, Eirik hocha la tête pour marquer son accord avec Joshua tout en s'approchant de la statue d'une femme bien en chaire, dévêtue et alanguie sur son matelas de marbre. Joshua s'approcha et il jeta un œil sur le petit guide qu'il avait emmené avec lui avant de prendre la parole en anglais :

— C'est la Vénus Victrix, une sculpture de Canova… Sublime…

Camille, qui s'était éloigné un instant pour faire mine de bouder, revint vers eux rapidement, des étoiles dans les yeux et il parla d'un ton émerveillé :

— M'en parle pas… Je bave sur ses seins depuis ma première visite dans cette galerie… Ils sont si mignons, j'ai envie de les croqu-  
— Je ne parle pas des courbes du modèle mais de l'art en lui même ! Es-tu conscient de la technique exigée par ce genre d'œuvre ? Et puis c'est dégueulasse de fantasmer sur une sculpture de marbre !

Sans intervenir dans la dispute qui opposait Camille et Joshua, Eirik effleura la Vénus Vitrix du regard, appréciant la subtilité des détails et la qualité de l'œuvre, puis il se tourna vers Camille lorsque le libanais l'interpela :

— Sans blague, qui ne fantasmerait pas sur un corps pareil ? Eirik, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Imagine si cette nana était de chair, tu ne tenterais pas ? Vu ta belle gueule, tu aurais toutes tes chances…  
— _Qué ?_  
— Pas intéressé.

Le blond avait répondu d'un ton neutre, puis il capta le regard, suintant d'intelligence, de Joshua et le plus petit lui envoya un sourire complice en comprenant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Son sourire se mua en grimace amusée lorsque Camille, à côté de la plaque, chercha à en savoir plus :

— Ho… Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?  
— Non, mais même si ça avait été le cas, ça n'est pas mon genre.  
— Tu les préfères comment ? Parmi toutes les statues, y en a bien une qui a soulevé ton intérêt ?

Pris au jeu, Eirik eut un sourire amusé, puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce, étudiant chaque statue avec sérieux. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil appréciateur lorsqu'il avisa une petite statue qu'il désigna du menton :

— Je préfère ça…

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer de quelle manière la mâchoire du libanais se décrocha et il perçu sans peine le rire de Joshua dans son dos, qui ne put s'empêcher d'étaler sa science :

— Il s'agit d'un David, sculpté par Gian Lorenzo Bernini en-  
— MAIS C'EST UN MEC !  
— Merci, Camille, on n'avait pas remarqué…

Dans un souffle exaspéré, Joshua se tourna vers Eirik qui avait froncé les sourcils à l'exclamation choquée de Camille et il s'adressa à lui en islandais de manière à ne pas être compris du libanais :

— Ne lui en veut pas s'il réagit ainsi. Tu sais, de ce côté là, les italiens sont biens moins ouverts que les islandais et je pense que les Libanais ne sont pas très open non plus… Généralement, ceux qui sont gay et qui vivent à Rome ne l'affiche pas.  
— Attend, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle, c'est quoi le problème ? Je ne vais tout de même pas me cacher pour ça !

Joshua soupira et lui envoya un regard grave, lui qui avait vécu dans tellement de pays différents était conscient que l'évolution des mœurs n'était pas égale dans toutes les sociétés. Il se contenta de donner un coup de coude à Camille qui était resté scotché et dont le regard ne cessait plus de faire des aller-retour entre la statue du bel homme dénudé et Eirik. Il reprit ses esprits avant de se tourner vers l'islandais, les yeux ronds :

— Tu es gay ?  
— Oui.  
— Depuis quand ?

Eirik ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, sans savoir quoi répondre et Joshua ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, se retenant de prendre les épaules de Camille pour le secouer comme un prunier :

— Putain… Mec… Tu ne peux pas demander ce genre de chose simplement comme ça aux gens… Personne ne t'a jamais demandé combien de temps ça fait que tu es hétéro…  
— Oui mais moi je-  
— Tait-toi.  
— OK.

Camille se tut, puis, sans pudeur, il dévisagea Eirik avec une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

— C'est marrant, tu ne ressembles pas à un PD.

La claque sonore que Joshua donna à l'arrière du crâne de Camille se répercuta dans la salle, attirant le regard des vigiles et Eirik resta interdit un instant, sans savoir comment prendre la réflexion du libanais. Mais ce dernier se frotta la tête distraitement et, comprenant qu'il venait de se montrer totalement discourtois, il tacha de juguler son trouble et il lança un sourire crispé à Eirik.

— Désolé… C'est juste que… Tu es le premier P- Gay que je rencontre, je pensais qu'il y avait un signe distinctif pou-  
— Par pitié, Camille, tais-toi. Contente toi d'accepter l'idée et de fermer ta gueule, tu auras l'air moins con et tu ne manqueras pas de respect à Eirik.

Le libanais compris la menace de Joshua et il préféra se taire. Il avait beau avoir grandi à Rome, qui n'était pas connue pour être la capitale la plus ouverte d'Europe, il restait tout de même plutôt indifférent face à ce genre de chose. Au fond, il était plus surpris et choqué qu'intolérant.  
Il déglutit et resta muet quelques instants, le temps qu'Eirik et Joshua passent à autre chose et s'intéressent à une nouvelle statue de marbre, puis, soudain, la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit :

— Mais, alors ! Le mec chez qui tu loges en ce moment, c'est ton petit-ami ? Il est gay lui aussi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Joshua posa un indexe sur sa tempe en secouant la tête d'un air navré, pestant sur le manque de tact de son ami et il ne vit pas de quelle manière l'islandais se figea, avant de répondre d'une voix nerveuse :

— Non… Il n'y a rien entre nous deux… On est juste-  
— Fais pas genre ! On ne traverse pas l'Europe pour vivre chez un mec pour qui on n'éprouve rien ! Allez, dis nous tout ! Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Un islandais et un italien, ce n'est pas courant…

Eirik déglutit alors qu'il se rappela de manière très nette de sa première rencontre avec Salaï. Le mafieux était intervenu au bon moment et l'islandais était conscient qu'il lui devait beaucoup, car il ne doutait pas de ce qu'il lui serait arrivé s'il était resté ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus entre les mains de Vladimar. Il détourna les yeux et chercha rapidement une réponse plausible pour ne pas avoir à expliquer les derniers évènements qu'il venait de vivre et qu'il ne comprenait pas :

— Il m'a… sortit du pétrin, un jour, mais on n'est p-  
— Ho, et pour le remercier, tu lui as offert ton cœur ! C'est trop mignon !  
— Non ! Pas du tout, en fait je… Je ne l'ai pas encore… Remercié…  
— Ha bon, mais-  
— Camille, tais-toi un peu, il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Laisse-le tranquille.

Joshua avait beau être petit et d'aspect inoffensif, il semblait posséder une autorité inébranlable sur Camille qui se tut immédiatement et Eirik en profita pour leur tourner le dos, troublé de constater que ses joues chauffaient doucement. Il inspira à fond, puis il laissa son regard se perdre sur quelques tableaux accrochés sur les murs, il s'agissait de plusieurs croquis de Léonard de Vinci qui étaient totalement inconnus du public.  
Il accrocha soudainement l'esquisse d'un visage mutin et lumineux qui l'interpella, sans doute à cause de la légende écrite en dessous, un seul mot, un nom « Salaï », signé par Léonard de Vinci. Joshua le rejoignit à ce moment en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

— N'en veux pas trop à Camille, je ne pense pas qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il dit… Tu sais, il a un peu de mal avec les gens, je suis certainement le premier et seul ami qu'il ait réussi à se faire et-  
— Ca va. Je veux dire… Je commence à le cerner un peu. Il est grande gueule et a tendance à parler trop vite, je sais qu'il s'en veut déjà pour sa réaction… Juste… Tu sais qui est ce type ?  
— Léonard de Vinci ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l-  
— Non, je parle de Salaï, le modèle.  
— Ho.

Joshua ajusta ses lunettes et il feuilleta rapidement son guide en italien avant de trouver la page consacrée au génie de la Renaissance.

— Salaï… C'est pas un grand nom… Léonard l'a pris à son service dans son atelier quand il était encore enfant, il aurait apparemment été sa muse et son amant. _Salaï _voudrait dire « petit démon ». Il tient ce surnom parce qu'il avait tendance à tout casser quand il était en colère et il avait un caractère assez affirmé. Le reste c'est assez nébuleux, juste des suppositions, il n'y a pas d'affirmation et le guide ne parle pas de ses tableaux, s'il en a fait.  
— Je vois…

Eirik étudia un instant le visage croqué à la sanguine et il fit une moue en se demandant si le nom de son protecteur avait un lien avec cette personne oubliée de tous mais qui, à travers ce simple dessin, transpirait de charisme et possédait un sourire et un regard aussi mutins que diaboliques.

Après un dernier regard, il suivit Joshua dans la salle suivante, dans laquelle John, Camille, Carmen et Lily, l'asiatique discrète et silencieuse, déambulaient tranquillement. Les téléphones étant interdits dans la villa, Lily avait du se résoudre à abandonner son Smartphone, habituellement greffé dans sa paume, à la consigne de l'entrée du musée et elle errait silencieusement dans la galerie en regardant distraitement les différentes œuvres.

Le libanais osa un regard coupable du côté d'Eirik, auquel l'islandais répondit d'un sourire franc, pas vraiment heurté par la réaction qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Le sourire du blond se propagea sur les lèvres de Camille dont le visage s'illumina, puis le regard d'Eirik accrocha celui, troublé par des lentilles de contactes, de Lily, qui le dévisageait sans pudeur. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si, depuis deux jours qu'il côtoyait ce cercle d'amis, il avait déjà vu le regard étrange de la coréenne, mais celle-ci se contenta de le détailler, puis elle détourna les yeux et reprit sa visite, sans un mot, achevant de déstabiliser l'islandais qui se dit que, décidemment, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans ce groupe, niveau normalité.

La salle suivante était bordée d'une baie vitrée qui donnait une superbe vue sur le parc et les lycéens passèrent devant sans s'y attarder, trop occupés à contempler les œuvres exposées. Seul Eirik s'arrêta devant les vitres, sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle son cœur se comprima soudainement d'angoisse, jusqu'à ce que son regard discerne, dans la lumière décroissante de la fin de journée, la silhouette redoutée de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Son sang se glaça et il resta, tel un insecte pris par une lumière trop vive, figé face à la vitre qui le séparait de Vladimar, cinquante mètres plus loin, nonchalamment appuyé contre un olivier, le visage tourné dans sa direction. Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur mortelle puis, doucement, le terroriste tourna les talons et sortit de son champ de vision en portant un téléphone à son oreille.

Eirik reprit brusquement le souffle qu'il avait tenu et il recula, attirant le regard de Joshua qui fut aussitôt interpellé par le visage soudain blême de l'islandais mais ce dernier, sans donner la moindre raison au petit blond qui voulut l'appeler, fit demi-tour et se rua vers l'escalier.

La villa Borghèse comprenait trois étages ouverts au publique : le sous-sol, où se situaient l'accueil, le magasin, la billetterie et la consigne, puis le premier étage pour les peintures et, enfin, le deuxième pour les sculptures.

Par chance, la Villa de Salaï se trouvait en bordure du parc de la Villa Borghèse, mais c'étaient cinq-cents mètres qu'Eirik n'était pourtant pas sur de pouvoir franchir sans se faire attraper.  
Il maudit le règlement du musée qui interdisait le port des téléphones portables dans la galerie et il scruta les salles qu'il traversa en espérant trouver un vigile ou mieux : le garde du corps que Salaï lui avait assigné. Mais, plus tôt, il avait demandé à celui-ci d'être discret et de ne pas se faire voir par ses nouveaux amis, il n'avait donc aucune idée du lieu où se trouvait Pietro en ce moment.

Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était se rendre à la consigne pour récupérer son portable et contacter Salaï au plus vite puis, ensuite, sortir de la Villa. Ayant vécu les attentats de Londres, Eirik savait de quoi étaient capables les gens qui en avaient après lui et, malgré sa peur, il ne voulait pas mettre les touristes, ou pire, ses nouveaux amis, en danger en attirant ses agresseurs à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Nerveux et affolé, il trépigna en attendant que l'hôtesse lui apporte son sac et son manteau dont il s'empara sans un mot, jetant des regards angoissés tout autour de lui, étudiant chaque visage en s'assurant de ne déceler nulle part les traits des terroristes qui s'en étaient pris à lui.  
Il fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires pour retrouver de son portable et il fut un instant perplexe en remarquant que Salaï avait tenté de le joindre une dizaine de fois et qu'il lui avait laissé un grand nombre de messages.

Les sourcils froncés et son rythme cardiaque affolé, il composa le numéro de son ange gardien qui répondit à la première tonalité :

— Eirik ? _È tutto__giusto__?_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où es-tu ?  
— Tout va bien, pour l'instant… Je suis à la Villa Borghèse, est-ce que… Pourrais-tu venir me chercher, s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir aperçu Vladimar, dans le parc…

Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, une vague de soulagement le prit en entendant la voix du plus vieux et il sentit la pression diminuer sensiblement en lui, comme réconforté par l'aura de sécurité que l'islandais ressentait auprès de Salaï. Comprenant à son intonation inquiète que le mafieux était sur le qui-vive depuis un bon moment, il n'en rajouta pas, ne voulant pas l'affoler plus qu'il semblait déjà l'être.

— Je viens immédiatement. Dis moi _unicamente_ si _Pietro _estavec toi.  
— Non. Et je ne sais pas où il est.

Il l'entendit jurer en italien à l'autre bout du fil avant de reprendre sur un ton pressé.

— Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Surtout, ne vas pas hors de la villa.

Le blond voulu acquiescer, mais une ombre le couvrit. Il se figea, soudain blême, lorsqu'une main lourde se posa sur la sienne pour le délester de son portable. Eirik eut le reflexe de bondir en avant pour fuir la menace, mais l'homme qui s'était discrètement approché dans son dos lui empoigna brusquement, la nuque, le contraignant à l'immobilité. L'islandais voulu se débattre et hurler, mais la poigne se resserra cruellement, soulevant une douleur vive, à la limite du soutenable et le menaçant tacitement, puis une voix gutturale s'exprima dans un français approximatif dans le téléphone à l'intention de Salaï :

— Si tu cherches ton homme de main, tu le trouveras dans le local de poubelle de la _strada di angeli… _ Pour ma part, je récupère ce que tu m'as enlevé à Tiraspol…

Vladimar coupa la communication au nez de Salaï qui rugit furieusement une flopé d'insultes en italien. Eirik tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre et il gonfla ses poumons d'air dans l'espoir d'appeler au secours, mais celui qui le tenait affermit sa prise avant de se pencher à son oreille pour susurrer en anglais :

— Toi, tu te tais. Je tuerai tous ceux qui viendront à ton aide, tu peux me croire. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant…

Le terroriste de dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, gardant sa prise implacable sur la nuque du blond qui, pour se soustraire à la douleur et à la menace, ne put que se taire et suivre son bourreau, des larmes aux yeux.


	23. Chapter 23

oOo

— Hey, Petit Prince, ouvre moi, s'il te plait.  
— _Go away, fucking bastard._

Théo soupira, immobile face à la porte close contre laquelle il venait de toquer gentiment, puis il eu un sourire indulgent et il reprit, toujours aussi doucement :

— Raphaël… Ne le prend pas comme ça… Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je considère celui que tu as été comme un connard qu'il en va de même pour toi, maintenant.  
— _That's not the problem.  
— _Quoi, alors ?

Il entendit Raphaël, enfermé dans la salle de bain, soupirer lourdement avant de déverrouiller la porte pour lui faire face, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'une simple serviette qui couvrait sa taille et laissait le reste de son corps nu et humide à la vue de son amant qui fut embroché par son regard furieux :

— Ça me soules que tu profites de la moindre occasion pour régler tes comptes avec moi !  
— Dis plutôt que c'est le fait que je prenne le parti de mes frères et non de la tienne qui te-

Théo ne put finir sa phrase car, rageusement, le plus jeune lui referma la porte au nez, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse la verrouiller, le brun bloqua la poignée, puis força pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Raphaël recula jusqu'au mur opposé contre lequel il s'appuya, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine glabre et le visage renfrogné, le temps que Théo ferme la porte à clé avant de se tourner vers lui. Avisant le regard courroucé et l'attitude crispée du plus jeune, le brun décida de céder, conscient que si aucun des deux ne faisait la moindre concession, leur idylle n'allait pas durer longtemps.

— Ok… Raphaël… _I'm sorry_.  
— _Sorry for what ?_

Voyant de quelle manière Raphaël se détendit imperceptiblement à son tour, Théo s'approcha doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage que l'on chercherait à apprivoiser.

— De te reprocher régulièrement d'avoir été Thranduil, surtout que je me rend compte que je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui, mis à part notre… Conflit…

Théo arriva près de Raphaël qui dut lever les yeux pour continuer à soutenir son regard franc, et il posa ses mains sur la peau nue qu'il avait allègrement tourmentée durant la nuit. Il caressa distraitement sa taille en continuant d'un ton maintenant enjôleur :

— Et pour ce qui est de mes frères, tant qu'ils ne dépassent pas une certaine limite, je n'estime pas avoir besoin de me dresser entre eux et toi, surtout que tu viens de montrer que tu t'en sors très bien sans moi…  
— Je peux tenir tête contre un Robben, mais pas contre les trois…

Théo eut un petit sourire et il approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres avant de se séparer légèrement.

— Ne considères pas mes frères comme des ennemis, ce n'est pas le cas… Tu vas bientôt devenir un centre d'intérêt irrépressible pour Rob qui va épier le moindre de tes faits et gestes en marquant tout dans un petit carnet.

Les mains de Thorin descendirent le long des flancs jusqu'à atteindre la serviette qui lui ceignait les hanches et, d'une pression, il la fit glisser au sol en continuant de parler d'un ton bas :

— Quant à Finn, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien, tu sais… Frérin a vécu trop peu de temps pour vraiment apprendre à te détester comme moi je l'ai fait. Et puis, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit, il est profondément ravi de savoir que quelques membres de sa famille sont morts prématurément sur les flancs d'Erebor, car ça lui a permis de nous retrouver. S'il n'y avait pas eu la bataille des cinq armées, peut-être il aurait-il vécu cette vie là seul… Donc il ne te reprochera jamais d'avoir envenimer les choses…

Sentant les doigts de Théo parcourir son corps comme ils l'avaient si bien fait durant la nuit, Raphaël ferma les yeux en posant la tête contre le mur derrière lui, tressaillant doucement lorsque certains points érogènes furent pris d'assaut, puis il parla mollement :

— Et qu'en est-il du troisième Robben ?  
— Tu l'as déjà très bien compris… Ne me fais pas répéter encore une fois que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi…

Ils se sourirent brièvement puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Théo errèrent lascivement sur la peau du plus jeune qui se pressa contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, soupirant avec volupté avant de se séparer sèchement.

— Je ne te crains pas de toute manière…

La réplique amusa Thorin qui répondit d'un sourire narquois avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres avec exigence, laissant une main descendre le long du corps svelte pour malaxer sa hanche. Raphaël hésita un moment, pour la forme, puis il se laissa lascivement aller dans l'étreinte, se laissant guider par Théo qui le poussa jusqu'à le faire de nouveau entrer dans l'habitacle de la douche en le gratifiant d'un sourire mutin.

Le brun se sépara ensuite légèrement pour retirer rapidement sa chemise, non sans échanger un regard gourmand avec le plus petit, mais son portable vibra à ce moment et le canadien soupira avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son amant, puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran du téléphone.  
Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que le numéro qui l'appelait était Européen et il répondit sans attendre.

— Salaï ? Est-ce que tout va-

Le brun s'éloigna de Raphaël qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en retenant un soupir déçu et qui, pour chasser la frustration, alluma sèchement l'arrivée d'eau froide tandis que Théo discutait en français avec son interlocuteur :

— Doucement, Kili, n'oublies pas que je ne parle pas italien moi… Que se passe t-il avec Eirik ?

Trempé, Raphaël sortit de la douche sans un mot, inquiété par le ton angoissé de Théo qui, finalement, n'aura pas gouté si longtemps que ça à la paix d'une vie libérée d'ennemis mortels. Mal à l'aise, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tendue du plus grand qui répondit en enroulant mécaniquement un bras autour de sa taille, focalisé sur la triste nouvelle que lui apprenait Salaï.

— Je vais mettre toutes mes équipes européennes sur le coup, mais tu as raison de prendre les devants. Même si je décollais maintenant, je n'arriverais pas à Rome avant huit heures et si c'est bien Vladimar qui a récupéré Eirik, il faut absolument faire au plus vite. Azog vient d'être abattu, j'ai peur que son « fils » ne soit plus remonté que jamais… Le mieux que je puisse faire est de prendre les mesures d'ici, voire d'Ottawa, parce que je ne serai d'aucune aide dans l'avion de toute manière…

Sans un regard pour Raphaël qui s'était écarté pour s'habiller en silence, Théo sortit de la salle de bain en continuant à parler avec Kili et essayant, surtout, de modérer les ardeurs du mafieux qui était sur le point de mettre Rome à feu et à sang pour retrouver son protégé.

Raphaël soupira en retournant dans la chambre, conscient que, quoiqu'il fasse, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour Thorin et ses proches et c'est en ruminant qu'il récupéra son Smartphone. Azog l'ayant utilisé pour contacter Vladimar durant la prise d'otage, les services du JCP avaient donc pris les mesures nécessaires pour récupérer le numéro de téléphone du bras-droit du terroriste, ainsi que sa localisation au moment de l'appel, et ils avaient ensuite pris soin de glisser le téléphone dans un petit sac en plastique transparent avant de le rendre à Raphaël.

Ce dernier tiqua lorsqu'il remarqua que son supérieur, Lucas Fitzgerald, lui avait laissé un certain nombre de messages et réclamait son rapport au plus tôt. Bien que Raphaël détestait l'idée d'accourir à la moindre convocation, il était conscient que les deux jours de repos qu'il venait de prendre étaient bien plus que le délai minimum que Lucas lui laissait dans son dernier message, envoyé seulement quelques heures après les événements et il décida de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. Surtout que le seul allié qui pouvait un minimum faire tampon entre lui et Celegorm était actuellement très occupé à tempérer un mafieux italien capable de torturer sauvagement quiconque pourrait potentiellement lui dire où se trouvait Eirik.

oOo

— Salaï, dis moi, c'est la deuxième fois que ce petit se fait enlever par ces terroristes… Tu es certain que tu ne me caches rien ?  
— Non, _Papa, _ je te l'ai déjà dit : Eirik n'a aucune valeur marchande. Il a simplement provoqué ces fous.  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'ont-il pas encore tué ? S'ils le gardent en vie, c'est qu'ils ont bien l'intention de l'utiliser pour quelque chose… Et vu l'acharnement que toi aussi tu mets pour le garder prêt de toi, ce gamin, je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas quelque chose de particulier…

Le vieux mafieux laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans faire mine de s'investir ou de refuser l'aide que lui demandait son fils adoptif et il resta silencieux en sondant le brun du regard. Salaï, qui jouait distraitement avec un flingue, impatient et pressé, se mit à grincer des dents inconsciemment avant de fusiller son _padre _ des yeux :

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, _papa, _mais je te promets que je ne cherche pas à te doubler. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le mettre hors de danger, le plus rapidement possible.  
— Dans ce cas, explique moi pourquoi tu sembles être prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu pour récupérer ce petit viking si tu affirmes que tu n'as rien à gagner en retour… Toi qui n'as encore jamais levé le petit doigt pour qui que ce soit qui ne serve pas tes intérêts… Jusqu'à maintenant…

Salaï resta silencieux, hésitant à tourner les talons et sortir de la villa de son père adoptif qui, comme à son habitude, ne cédait jamais rien sans analyser et calculer le moindre gain que pourrait lui procurer chaque situation. Mais le brun était conscient que l'aide du plus vieux était indispensable dans la traque du terroriste qui s'en était pris à Fili, tout comme il savait que chaque seconde perdue pouvait être fatale, alors il décida de marcher dans le sens du mafieux le plus influent de la région.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je n'y gagne rien de _quantifiable _que le jeu n'en vaut pas la peine, _papa_. Pour ce petit viking, comme tu l'appelles, je serai prêt à tout…

Kili n'en dit pas plus, sachant pertinemment qu'avouer ce genre de chose à un homme comme son _padre _était dangereux mais c'était la vérité et il soupira nerveusement, décelant le regard calculateur que lui envoya le plus vieux :

— Très bien, Salaï, je vais te donner un coup de main pour t'aider à récupérer le gamin…  
— Qu'attends-tu en échange ?  
— As-tu quelque chose à me proposer ?  
— Rien d'autre que mes _services_, tu le sais, tout ce que je possède t'appartient aussi de toute manière...

Le plus vieux eut un sourire ravi et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif en secouant la tête d'un air indulgent.

— Ha, Salaï, j'aime t'entendre parler ainsi. Mais c'est un service que je te propose, accepte le ainsi.

Kili poussa un soupire soulagé qui se transforma en une discrète toux étouffée lorsque son père adoptif continua sur un ton neutre, mais sans appel :

— Toutefois, il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerai en échange.  
— _Papa_, si c'est à Eirik que tu penses, ce n'est-  
— Ce petit viking qui t'importe tant… J'aimerai constater moi-même de sa valeur…  
— _Papa_… S'il te plait, celui là, j'aimerais que tu le laisses en dehors de tes magouilles… Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé jusqu'à maintenant, mais, aujourd'hui je ne souhaite qu'une chose : aide moi à le récupérer, puis oublies-le, s'il-te-plait.

Le regard du plus vieux se fit perçant et, nonchalamment, il s'approcha d'une table de laquelle il fit coulisser le tiroir afin de s'emparer d'une arme à feu en métal blanc, puis il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'immobiliser pour se tourner vers Salaï. Le brun était resté figé, les points serrés et la mâchoire crispée par l'inquiétude, découvrant amèrement que la situation lui échappait.

Il avait confiance en l'expérience de son padre, même Théo à côté ne pourrait jamais être aussi efficace que l'était le mafieux dans la traque et la gestion de ce genre de situation désespérée. Toutefois, l'appétit de cet homme était sans limite et il convoitait tout bien, matériel ou humain, qui possédait un minimum de valeur. S'il s'était mis dans la tête qu'Eirik pouvait lui apporter quelque chose, ne serait qu'une obéissance et soumission totale et aveugle de Salaï, le vieux mafieux n'hésiterait pas à jouer son propre jeu et récupérer l'orphelin blond pour ses propres fins et ça, Kili ne pouvait l'accepter.

— Tu y tiens vraiment, à ce petit viking…  
— Tu n'as pas idée, _Papa_.  
— Raison de plus pour que je m'intéresse de près à ce gamin… Tu n'es pas le seul à te battre pour lui : les organisations américaines ont envoyé une équipe à Londres, puis Tiraspol, uniquement pour le récupérer, plus ces terroristes qui le pourchassent et toi, qui, sans raison, décide du jour au lendemain de devenir son ange gardien… Je n'y peux rien s'il a… Attiré mon attention, à mon tour…

Kili grimaça en se disant que, effectivement, il ne fallait pas avoir des sens aussi affutés que ceux du _Padre_ pour voir que beaucoup se battaient afin de récupérer la réincarnation du prince blond. Mais en expliquer la véritable raison était tout simplement impensable, pourtant, il lui fallait absolument faire comprendre au mafieux qu'il faisait fausse route et qu'Eirik n'était pas un quelconque héritier richissime.

— Si, il y a une raison, _Papa_, il s'agit d'amour. Je suis amoureux d'Eirik.

Le _padre_ haussa un sourcil et il resta figé face à la porte un instant, à l'instar de Salaï qui ferma brusquement la bouche alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Doucement, légèrement sous le choc, le plus vieux se retourna pour sonder son fils adoptif, attendant silencieusement l'explication de Salaï qui réfléchissait rapidement à la meilleure manière de justifier ce qu'il venait de dire et décidant rapidement d'enfoncer le clou afin de convaincre pour de bon le plus vieux à s'investir dans l'affaire tout en laissant Eirik tranquille.

— Je suis tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. Quand je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois, lors de mon... Exil à Copenhague… Mais il est encore mineur et je voulais faire les choses correctement avec lui, le laisser vivre avec sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'être séduit… Puis l'enlever…

Le padre resta de marbre, sondant son héritier qui serra nerveusement les mains en cherchant l'hypothèse la plus cohérente, se demandant à quel point il était crédible au yeux de celui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque :

— Et si ces terroristes lui en veulent, c'est à cause de moi : Ils étaient un jour venus jouer au casino et je les ai plumé. Ça ne leur a pas plu et ils ont cherché à me mettre la pression pour que je rembourse la totalité de ce qu'ils avaient joué, plus l'argent qu'ils estimaient avoir gagné… Mais je les ai sous-estimé et je n'ai pas cédé. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont tenté de m'avoir par ton intermédiaire, lorsque tu m'as repris le casino, mais ça n'a pas marché et ils ont trouvé mon véritable point faible, le seul… Ils ont attaqué Eirik et sa famille pour m'intimider, mais la chance a voulu que l'équipe américaine dont tu parles était justement à l'affut de ces terroristes, c'est pourquoi j'ai infiltré leur groupe pour participer à leur commando… Et que je t'ai appelé à l'aide, parce que je devais le récupérer et que tu es le meilleur pour ça… Je pensais qu'Eirik serait en sécurité avec moi à Rome, mais l'un des terroristes en a encore après lui…

Salaï se tut et reprit sa respiration, qu'il avait tenu en déblatérant son mensonge, s'impressionnant lui même par tant de créativité malgré l'urgence de la situation et remerciant mentalement ces heures qu'il avait passé à bluffer au poker et dont l'expérience ainsi gagnée s'avérait enfin utile. Maintenant plus assuré, il planta son regard sombre dans celui de son _padre_ qui le sondait toujours sans un mot, interloqué, et il souffla du bout des lèvres :

— _Papa_… Ils veulent l'utiliser pour me détruire et si je n'arrive pas à temps, ils réussiront…

Le plus vieux soutint durement le regard du plus jeune et il l'étudia un certain temps, cherchant à y lire la vérité. Puis il fronça les sourcils et sa poitrine se gonfla de colère et d'exaspération, avant qu'il ne frappe l'arrière du crane de son fils adoptif avec agacement :

— _Madre di dio_ ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurai pris les mesures nécessaires dès le débarquement à Tiraspol pour le protéger et empêcher ce genre de situation ! Comment voulais-tu que je me doute que toi, tu sois amoureux de cette gueule d'ange qui sort de nulle part alors que tu passes ton temps à lever les _giocatori _les plus parfumées de la région ?

En fulminant et sans attendre la réponse du brun, le mafieux ouvrit la porte pour hurler le nom de son homme de main le plus loyal et il se tourna une dernière fois vers Kili, le regard tumultueux :

— Je sais que tu aimes régler tes problèmes tout seul, Salaï, mais ça va trop loin. Quiconque s'en prend à toi me déclare la guerre. Il est temps que ces terroristes apprennent à qui ils ont affaire.

oOo

— Monsieur, le lieutenant Hamilton est ici.  
— Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Faites le attendre quelques minutes, nous avons une urgence à Rome, je dois veiller à ce que mes équipes états-uniennes apportent un soutient efficace aux canadiens.

Le secrétaire hocha la tête et sortit du bureau en fermant la porte tandis que Lucas reprit sa conversation avec le directeur de la partie canadienne du JCP, que l'intervention du jeune agent avait interrompue. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques minutes, puis l'officier prit congé en retenant un sourire prédateur.  
Il réprima une vague de haine lorsque son regard tomba sur Raphaël, qui l'attendait sagement dans le couloir, raide et un air farouche sur le visage. Le plus jeune salua sèchement son supérieur, non sans plisser amèrement les lèvres, et Lucas se permit un sourire victorieux, ignorant son salut et continuant sa route.

— Viens avec moi, lieutenant.  
— Où ça ?

Mais le plus grand ne répondit pas et, inquiet, Raphaël jeta un œil autour de lui, avant d'emboiter le pas du directeur de la défense. Il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs à cette heure là, beaucoup d'agents étaient actuellement sur le terrain pour traquer les terroristes encore en liberté et ceux qui restaient sur place s'affairaient à remettre la partie endommagée du bâtiment en état ou bien à transférer et récupérer les données, papier ou informatiques, qui avaient souffert de l'attentat. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des rares ailes totalement sinistrées par l'explosion, barrée par des rubans jaunes et noirs que Lucas passa sans hésiter.

— Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

Méfiant, le plus jeune s'était immobilisé et il resta à une distance respectable de l'américain qui se tourna vers lui, attendant patiemment que Raphaël daigne le suivre.

— Je ne suis pas censé avoir à me justifier, lieutenant. J'ordonne et tu exécutes sans discuter. Maintenant, tu viens avec moi.

Raphaël resta encore immobile, le bravant du regard, mais, voyant que Lucas commençait à perdre patience, il obtempéra sans ajouter un mot et s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir abandonné, dont les murs étaient noircis par l'incendie alors que le sol et le plafonds étaient gondolés de manière inquiétante, abimés par la grande quantité d'eau utilisée par les pompiers pour éteindre le feu. Le plus vieux reprit sèchement la marche et le blond garda le silence un moment. Les bâtiments du JCP n'étaient pas construits en hauteur, ils ne comprenaient pas plus de quatre étages, mais ils s'étiraient en longueur, sur plusieurs ailes qui formaient un U autour de la cours intérieure.

Tous les étages d'une grande majorité de l'aile droite n'étaient plus utilisable pour le moment, mais, quelques bureaux à l'extrémité n'avaient pas été endommagés et celui qu'avait utilisé Lucas avant l'attentat faisait parti de ceux là.

Inquiet, Raphaël comprit que lui et son supérieur étaient maintenant isolés du reste du bâtiment et, nerveux, il prit la parole d'un ton plus assuré qu'il ne l'était réellement :

— Je te préviens, Lucas : Théo sais que je suis avec toi actuellement donc si tu me-  
— Théo est bien trop occupé à superviser les agents de Rome pour se soucier d'un mec comme toi, Raphaël… Ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu es dans son équipe, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? S'il doit choisir maintenant entre ses neveux ou son ancien ennemi, il n'hésitera pas longtemps…  
— De quoi parles-tu ?

De plus en plus inquiet, Raphaël ralentit sa marche, prêt à faire demi-tour si jamais Lucas se montrait réellement dangereux. Mais le plus grand eut un sourire indulgent et il s'amusa de la réaction angoissée du plus jeune, sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. Il s'arrêta devant une porte close à peine noircie par la fumée qu'il ouvrit en faisant signe au lieutenant d'y entrer.  
Raphaël hésita une nouvelle fois, mais il ne manqua pas le discret tambourinement agacé des doigts de Lucas qui martelaient le bois de la porte et il inspira discrètement avant d'entrer dans le bureau.  
Pratiquement rien n'avait changé malgré l'explosion et Lucas referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la table sur laquelle trônaient encore l'ordinateur du directeur de la défense ainsi que quelques dossiers. Le plus vieux attrapa une feuille qu'il tendit immédiatement au blond.  
Raphaël s'en empara avec défiance et le lu rapidement, son visage se décomposant au fil de la lecture et il s'étrangla avant même d'arriver à la fin :

— « Faute grave » et « Manquement à la discipline » ? Tu m'expliques d'où tu sors ça ?

Face au ton irrespectueux du plus jeune, Lucas grinça des dents et fusilla l'agent des yeux, mais ce dernier était trop remonté pour se sentir intimidé et il s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder.

— Sur un autre ton, lieutenant. En tuant Azog, tu as mis en danger la vie de Théodore Robben et tu as compromis toute l'organisation que nous avions mise en place pour coincer Azog _vivant _ et démanteler ainsi l'organisation qu'il avait mis sur pied. Mort, il ne nous sert à rien !  
— Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix !

De rage, Raphaël lança les papiers sur le bureau et il se tourna vers Lucas, les sourcils froncés, mais le plus vieux continua de parler sur un ton sans appel :

— Sans oublier le manque total de respect que tu as démontré envers l'officier Ryan Rogen qui était censé s'occuper de cette  
opération ! Azog aurait dû être neutralisé à la première occasion, lors de l'intervention à l'aérodrome… L'officier Rogen, lui, l'aurait fait... Ton inexpérience nous a couté l'aéroport de Saint-Hubert et a causé la mort de la dizaine d'agents d'entretiens qui y travaillait, sans parler de tous les terroristes qui sont maintenant dans la nature ! En tant que lieutenant, tout ce que tu avais à faire était de suivre les ordres des officiers supérieurs, en aucun cas tu n'as le droit de prendre ce genre d'initiative !

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée, sans vraiment savoir comment se justifier et son regard retomba sur les papiers éparpillés devant lui.

— Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu demandes ma mise à pied ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il s'agissait d'une situation critique !  
— J'ai tous les droits, Raphaël, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Et c'est pourquoi tu vas rentrer avec moi à Washington. Tu as peut-être un grand potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité, mais tu restes totalement inexpérimenté, beaucoup trop pour que l'on puisse te confier des grosses responsabilités. Tu resteras à mes côtés pour que je puisse te former…

Malgré l'intonation presque bienveillante, Raphaël interpréta la déclaration comme une menace et il serra les dents.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre !  
— Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir laissé le choix, Raphaël. En tant qu'agent américain, tu es sous mes ordres et tu iras où je te dis d'aller…  
— Tu rêves ! Tu ne feras pas de moi ton animal de compagnie…

Le ton du plus jeune s'était fait mortel et il esquissa un pas vers la porte. Mais, plus proche, Lucas verrouilla la serrure avant de se tourner vers lui en lui lançant un regard dangereux par dessus un sourire prédateur :

— Je te préviens, lieutenant, que si tu me manques encore une seule fois de respect en me parlant de la sorte, je serai dans l'obligation de sévir, croit-moi, je suis déjà suffisamment indulgent…  
— Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec moi !  
— Qui m'en empêchera ?  
— Théo…

Sentant son rythme cardiaque s'affoler de plus en plus, Raphaël déglutit et il eut le réflexe de se presser contre le bureau lorsque Lucas avança vers lui en susurrant :

— Vraiment ? Pour ça, il faudra qu'il oublie ses neveux et qu'il vienne très rapidement ici… Tu fais une erreur en plaçant ta confiance en lui.  
— Sinon quoi ? Tu oserais lever la main sur moi, ici même ?

La voix de Raphaël était crispée, inquiété par la cruelle promesse qu'il entendait dans les paroles du plus vieux qui continuait de s'approcher de lui, le coinçant entre son corps et la table massive.

— Tu es seul, Thranduil… Et tu vas très rapidement le comprendre…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? J'ai une famille, des gens qui tiennent à moi… Tout ne t'est pas permis…

Sans perdre son aplomb malgré la peur qui fluctuait en lui, Raphaël ne broncha pas lorsque Lucas posa sa main sur sa gorge, approchant son visage de celui du plus jeune.

— Ne soit pas si naïf… Te faire disparaitre sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi… Je peux, d'un claquement de doigt, exiger ta mutation dans le secteur de l'espionnage : Suppression de ton identité et simulation de ta mort… Plus personne n'entendra parler de toi... Tout ce qu'il me faut, pour ça, c'est ta signature…

Le cœur de Raphaël manqua un battement lorsqu'il comprit exactement ce qu'avait Fitzgerald en tête, puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ferma les yeux. Ne prenant qu'un minimum d'élan mais mettant toutes ses forces dans le mouvement, il donna un magistral coup de tête en avant, ressentant un certain plaisir en sentant le cartilage si fragile de l'arrête du nez de Lucas craquer sous la puissance du coup. Puis, sans perdre de temps, il se rua sur la porte qu'il déverrouilla précipitamment.  
Mais, aveuglé par une rage né de la douleur, Lucas fut plus rapide et avant que le plus jeune ne puisse sortir, il se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le jeter furieusement au sol, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur, et il s'abaissa sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

— Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Thranduil !  
— Lâche-moi !

Raphaël chercha à se débattre, mais, cloué au sol par le poids de Lucas, il ne put éviter le coup de poing qui lui percuta la mâchoire et il s'immobilisa, le souffle court et le pouls affolé.

— Sage décision. Maintenant, sois tu rentres à Washington avec moi sans faire d'histoire, sois je m'arrange pour effacer la moindre trace de ton identité, et je te ramènerai tout de même à Washington.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
Au prochain épisode :**

Mafieux VS Terroristes, la finale.

**Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, notamment les guests que je ne peux pas remercier en MP !**

J'avais espacé les délais de parution, dernièrement, parce que, de une, j'ai ralenti mon rythme d'écriture,  
Mais aussi parce que mes derniers chapitres, de cette fic ou de Shari, sont sortis dans l'indifférence générale et j'ai eu une grosse vague de découragement/déception suite à ça.  
Et vu que ma vie est bien remplie à côté, avoir un minimum de retour de la part des lecteurs m'amène à penser qu'il est temps que je passe à autre chose.  
Donc je termine de publier ma fic, peut-être même que je vais mettre tous les derniers chapitres d'un coup, et puis voilà.  
Et pour Shari, je continuerai d'écrire un chapitre de temps en temps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'intéresse plus grand monde. 


	24. Chapter 24

oOo

— Non. Partir sur Rome maintenant ne servirait à rien. Le plus rapide des Jet nous y conduirait en sept heures, beaucoup trop de choses peuvent se passer durant un laps de temps aussi long.  
— Et alors ? On ne va pas rester ici les bras croisés si nos neveux on besoin de nous ! Depuis le temps qu'on les recherche, les perdre de cette manière serait trop injuste !  
— Calme-toi, Frérin, nous leur seront bien plus utiles ici qu'en Europe. Surtout depuis que la totalité de la mafia nord-italienne est sur le coup. Nous devons surtout continuer de superviser nos propres troupes et mettre discrètement tous les moyens que nous possédons à disposition de Salaï.

Frérin, la mâchoire serrée, acquiesça et il se força au calme, sondant le profil grave de son frère dont les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Sur le canapé, Rob parlait au téléphone avec Dwalin, qui s'était rendu à Ottawa, au siège principal du JCP, pour contacter les autorités européennes et italiennes.

Désoeuvré, le blond soupira lourdement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la conversation que son portable se mit à vibrer pour une alerte. Surpris, il regarda l'écran et il resta un instant interloqué en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un SOS émit par le téléphone de Raphaël, grâce à l'application qu'il lui avait présenté au moment où Azog avait capturé Théo. Le blond avait, vraisemblablement, gardé le numéro de Finn dans ses contacts d'urgence et pour une quelconque raison et il l'utilisait maintenant, plutôt que de l'appeler directement. Gardant en tête qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une erreur de manipulation, Frérin resta calme et il apostropha nonchalamment son jumeau qui attrapait son téléphone pour y chercher un contact.

— Hey, au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton petit-prince ?  
— Aucune idée, il est parti tout à l'heure, il ne m'a pas dit où.  
— Tu ne l'as pas envoyé courir derrière les derniers terroristes en freestyle dans la nature ?  
— Non. Il était censé rester au repos aujourd'hui.  
— Ha.

Finn reprit son téléphone et il actualisa les données GPS de l'appel de Raphaël et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait été émis des bâtiments des services du JCP. Il écrivit rapidement un SMS à l'attention du petit-ami de son frère, préférant ne pas inquiéter Théo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« _Petit-prince, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je viens m'assurer moi-même que tout va bien. »_

Il garda son portable en main, mais les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui vint et, lançant un dernier regard à Théo, qui était de nouveau en pleine conversation téléphonique avec l'un de ses agents basés sur Rome, Finn décida d'appeler directement le plus jeune en se dirigeant discrètement vers la sortie. Mais Raphaël ne lui répondit pas et, sans prévenir ses frères, Finn quitta la maison de Rob pour rejoindre rapidement les services du JCP.

oOo

— _Leyfðu__mér að fara !_

Eirik siffla de rage en se débattant furieusement malgré les liens qui l'entravaient et il chercha à mordre la main de celui qui le tenait. Ses dents tranchèrent la chaire et un rugissement de douleur s'éleva dans la pièce, soulevant quelques rires de la part des terroristes qui observaient la scène.

— C'est quoi le problème Falco, tu n'arrives pas à le tenir, ce gamin ?  
— Vos gueules, il est simplement temps qu'il apprenne la vie.

Le dénommé Falco ponctua sa phrase d'une gifle puissante, jetant brutalement le plus jeune à terre, amenant une nouvelle fois la dizaine de spectateurs à s'esclaffer bruyamment. Mais un silence religieux s'étendit lorsque Vladimar fit irruption dans la salle et, avisant sa proie au sol, il fronça brusquement les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je ne vous ai pourtant pas encore donné la permission de vous amuser avec lui…  
— Il m'a mordu…

Bougonnant, le terroriste qui venait de s'en prendre à Eirik ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard polaire de son supérieur qui eut un rictus malsain :

— Falco… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que garder un môme sans te faire mal était hors de ta portée ?

L'autre ne dit rien, supportant les rires narquois de ses collègues et se contentant de fusiller Eirik du regard. L'islandais, légèrement sonné et calmé par la baffe, ne broncha pas lorsque Vladimar le remit sur pied avant de lui parler en anglais :

— Je veux que tu contactes tes oncles pour moi… Comme on dit dans ce monde, œil pour œil, dent pour dent… Je ferai en sorte qu'ils regrettent amèrement de s'en être pris à mon père…  
— Mes oncles ? De qui parl-

Mais Eirik se tut brusquement, car Vladimar lui empoigna violemment la gorge et le souleva légèrement du sol pour approcher son visage du sien, sondant cruellement son regard :

— Tu te fous de notre gueule ou bien tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, même après avoir passer autant de temps avec ton frère ?

Totalement déboussolé, Eirik ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher sa respiration coupée à cause de la poigne du plus grand qui resta silencieux pendant un moment, fouillant la réponse dans son regard affolé, puis un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres :

— Je vois… C'est encore mieux… Nous avions des projets, pour toi, tu sais ? Ça aurait été tellement beau… Si les choses s'étaient déroulées comme prévu, si mon père était revenu avec le docteur Robben, tu aurais été son premier…_ Patient_… Nous nous serions entrainés sur toi à traquer la moindre faille de l'esprit pour anéantir celui que tu fus, malgré la mort et l'oublie… Avant de nous attaquer aux autres membres de ton abjecte famille…  
— _I don't understand…_

Malgré le murmure chargé de supplique du plus jeune qui commençait à suffoquer, Vladimar serra plus encore sa gorge sans se départir de son sourire mauvais :

— Malheureusement, le docteur Robben n'est pas encore en notre possession et, de plus, Thorin est l'un des responsables de la mort de mon père… Je suis maintenant le leader de notre organisation et dire que j'ai la haine envers ce connard de canadien est un euphémisme… Mais ce n'est rien à côté de toi… Tu m'as tué une fois, laisse moi prendre ma revanche…

Il relâcha soudainement sa prise et Eirik se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui en cherchant à reprendre son souffle, la douleur martelant son crane, totalement désorienté par les mots de son agresseur et affolé par la promesse qu'il lisait dans les regards déments des hommes qui l'entouraient.

— De toute manière, jusqu'à maintenant, même sans Robben, nous nous en sortions à merveille pour torturer et réduire en charpie toutes les réincarnations que nous avons eues entre les mains. La seule différence avec toi, c'est que je vais me montrer bien plus appliqué…  
— _Þú velur__á rangan aðila_… Vous vous trompez… Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre histoire…  
— Non… Nous savons exactement à qui nous avons à faire, Fili…

Essoufflé et apeuré, Eirik soutint le regard fou de son tortionnaire en essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'évocation d'un frère et des oncles qu'il aurait eu, le terme de réincarnation plusieurs fois évoquée ainsi que l'évolution des derniers évènement le déboussolaient totalement et, la peur annihilant ses sens et troublant ses facultés de réflexion, il resta muet, se contentant de braver le regard du plus grand. Mais ce dernier se détourna pour apostropher l'un de ses hommes :

— Vient filmer. Je veux que les Robben gardent un petit souvenir du court passage de leur neveu dans ce monde-ci…

Eirik frissonna, mais il ne broncha pas lorsque, s'emparant d'une petite lame, Vladimar lui attrapa la nuque pour le forcer à s'agenouiller au sol, face à l'un des terroristes qui activa l'option caméra de son téléphone.

— As-tu un petit mot à dire pour ceux qui ont voué leur vie entière à te retrouver, mais qui ont perdu la course ?  
— _Ríða þér_.

Malgré ses poignets liés devant lui et la menace du poignard posé sur sa nuque, Eirik refusa de regarder en direction de l'objectif et il se contenta d'insulter cordialement son agresseur du bout des lèvres. Toutefois, il tressaillit lorsque Vladimar lui arracha brusquement sa chemise avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa nuque pour l'immobiliser et étudier son dos. Le terroriste n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et, avec douceur, il posa la pointe de sa lame sur un point qui fit frémir sa victime :

— Mon père m'a raconté plus d'une fois comment les choses s'étaient terminées… Comment tu lui a tenu tête après m'avoir égorgé et comment tu t'es laissé déstabilisé lorsque ton petit-frère est tombé…

La gorge sèche Eirik écouta son bourreau sans oser esquisser le moindre geste, sentant une terreur sourde fluctuer en lui, écho des cauchemars qu'il faisait enfant avant de les refouler tout au fond de lui. La pression de la pointe entre les deux omoplates s'intensifia, et, cette zone, qui avait toujours été si sensible pour lui, sembla se déchirer, comme si une lame bien plus large cherchait à se tailler un chemin dans sa chair. Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, régalant les sens de Vladimar qui planta son regard dans l'objectif de la caméra :

— Mais il n'a pas manqué de me décrire de quelle manière sa lame à transpercé ton corps, avant de trancher la jugulaire de ton petit-frère à qui il avait laissé le temps d'assister à ta chute…

Sa main qui tenait la nuque migra pour empoigner ses cheveux et le forcer à se cambrer plus encore tandis qu'il enfonçait, toujours très doucement, sa lame sur la marque de naissance du jeune homme qui poussa un cri, incapable de contenir ni la souffrance qui s'empara de son corps, ni la terreur et l'horreur qu'avait ressenti son esprit le jour de sa mort et qui se propagea en lui.  
Il voulut se tordre pour échapper à la douleur, mais Vladimar resserra sa prise sans pitié, puis, brusquement, il retira son poignard, admirant le sang qui ruissela sur la peau blanche. Il passa distraitement une langue assoiffée sur ses lèvres, puis il fit tournoyer nonchalamment sa lame avant d'en poser la pointe sur la poitrine du plus jeune qui parvint à juguler un sanglot, ayant l'impression que son esprit se déchirait.

Toutefois, Eirik chercha à garder la tête froide et, refoulant ce sentiment d'horreur qui prenait peu à peu contrôle de son corps, il prit conscience que la vigilance de son tortionnaire s'était allégée et, malgré la peur et les poignets liés, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : Balançant son coude en arrière, comme il avait appris à le faire lors des mêlés « musclées » en hockey, il frappa savamment l'abdomen de Vladimar, le premier coup lui fracassa le foie, le deuxième enfonça une côte, et Eirik se jeta sur ses pieds. Mais c'était sans compter sur les terroristes aux sens affutés qui observaient la scène et le jeune islandais n'eut même pas l'occasion de faire un pas, avant de devenir la cible d'une dizaine d'armes à feu et de regards cruels, l'immobilisant immédiatement.

Le souffle coupé par la douleur et par la rage, Vladimar se redressa furieusement. D'une main, il attrapa l'épaule de sa proie pour le tourner vers lui tandis qu'il serrait l'autre poing, reculant le coude. Le premier impact aurait pu envoyer le lycéen au sol, la lèvre fendue, mais le terroriste garda sa prise sur l'épaule afin de soutenir et lui envoyer un deuxième coup plus puissant, dans le ventre. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et, ses jambes n'étant plus capables de le porter, Eirik s'écroula en poussant une exclamation de douleur.  
Vladimar lui laissa un instant de répit, puis, du bout du pied, il le poussa pour le mettre sur le dos malgré le sang qui en coulait, il posa ensuite son pied sur la gorge du lycéen qui resta immobile, vaincu. D'un geste impatient, il fit signe à celui qui filmait et qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait continuer, de s'approcher pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

— Je voulais te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, pour faire durer le plaisir et pour atteindre ta famille… Mais je me demande si je ne vais pas changer d'avis…  
— _Please_… _Leyfðu__mér að fara_... Laissez moi partir... Je n'ai plus de famille...

En réponse, Vladimar alourdi la pression infligée à la gorge du plus jeune qui chercha à se tordre pour y échapper, les larmes aux yeux.

— Si… Tu en as une… A ton avis, pourquoi la sécurité canadienne est en branle-bas de combat depuis ton enlèvement et qu'elle en vient même à collaborer avec la totalité de la mafia Nord-Italienne ? C'est toi qu'ils veulent… Mais tout ce qu'ils trouveront, c'est une petite vidéo…  
— Je ne… Je ne sais pas… Je ne les connais pas…  
— Dans ce cas… Si je te propose de te laisser tranquille, à condition de ne jamais les revoir, accepteras-tu ?

Les terroristes froncèrent les sourcils en entendant la proposition de leur leader, mais Vladimar resta concentré sur Eirik qui étudiait son agresseur en se demandant où était le piège.

— Vous parlez des canadiens que j'ai rencontrés après Tiraspol ?  
— Et du mafieux qui t'a pris sous son aile… Si tu affirmes que tu ne veux plus jamais les voir et que tu leur demandes de t'oublier, je consentirai peut-être à me montrer clément envers toi…  
— Vous mentez… Qu'est-ce qu'une telle condition pourrait vous apporter ?  
— Ça, tu le comprendras le jour où tes souvenirs reviendront…  
— De quels souvenirs parlez-vous ?

Mais Vladimar ne lui répondit pas et, nerveux, Eirik déglutit, prêt à accepter sur le champs sa proposition, mais, pourtant, incapable de s'y résoudre. La pression sur sa gorge s'allégea et respira profondément avant de parler à nouveau, régulant sa voix pour en cacher les tremblements :

— Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, si j'accepte ?  
— Ça dépendra.  
— De quoi ?

Vladimar allait répondre, mais son téléphone sonna à ce moment et il fronça les sourcils en lisant le numéro inconnu qui clignotait à l'écran. Toutefois, il décrocha et un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur :

— Théodore Robben… Nous étions justement en train de parler de toi…

Eirik fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi un homme tel cet agent du JCP était si impliqué pour lui sauver la vie, mais le plus grand s'agenouilla près de lui pour poser le téléphone contre sa joue :

— Allez, mon grand, dis-lui.

Plantant son regard angoissé dans celui de son agresseur, Eirik déglutit avant de souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Théo…  
— Eirik, ça va aller, on vient te chercher, tout va s'arranger.

La voix assurée du canadien enroba Eirik dans un cocon de soulagement, mais la fonction haut-parleur étant activée, il revint à la réalité lorsque Vladimar serra la mâchoire avant de presser le plus jeune d'une voix sans appel :

— Dis lui de rappeler ses hommes et ton chien de garde italien, tout de suite.

Eirik acquiesça doucement, avant de parler d'un ton éteint :

— Je… Je ne veux pas… Théo, j'aimerai que vous m'oubliiez, cette histoire ne me concerne pas… Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous… Vous êtes des inconnus pour moi, alors, s'il vous plait, agissez-comme tel…

Un silence interloqué lui répondit et il serra les lèvres, baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire ravi de Vladimar et cherchant à gommer cette haïssable sensation de trahison qui lui rongeait les tripes sans comprendre pourquoi.

— Eirik… Quoique cet homme t'ait dit, je t'en pris, ne le crois pas… Nous tenons beaucoup trop à toi pour faire ça… S'il te plait…

Levant les yeux, Eirik croisa le regard de Vladimar qui l'encouragea tacitement à continuer et il inspira avant de se résoudre à parler :

— Je..  
— Je te promets que ça va aller, Eirik, c'est bientôt fini… On va te retrouver et te sortir de là, tout ira bien…  
— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il le veuille et que vous sachiez où il est…

Vladimar épingla cruellement le regard du plus jeune, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole pour convaincre Théo de l'oublier, jubilant en sentant de quelle manière la voix du canadien était crispée par l'inquiétude et la douleur. Eirik reprit son souffle et allait obtempérer, mais, quelque chose craqua en lui, et, d'une voix claire, il se mit à parler précipitamment :

— Je ne sais pas où ils m'ont emmené, mais il y a une dizaine de terroristes ici, tous armés, et je l'ai entendu donner des ordres à deux snipers qui sont embusqués à l'entrée du bâtiment, ils-  
— проклет !

Poussant un juron, Vladimar retira vivement le téléphone avant de frapper brutalement Eirik, mais Théo l'interpella, sa voix implacable était amplifiée par le haut-parleur du portable :

— Ne le touche pas !  
— Il faudrait savoir... Si tu ne veux pas qu'il te demande de l'oublier, dans ce cas, je vais lui proposer de te supplier pour que tu viennes le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Eirik retint son souffle lorsque l'attention de Vladimar revint sur lui et que le terroriste posa sa lame sur sa jugulaire mais, malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait, il refusa de rentrer dans le jeu du plus grand et il garda la bouche close, tressaillant lorsque le couteau aiguisé commença à se promener sur sa peau, ouvrant l'épiderme pour en laisser le sang couler.  
Toutefois, lorsque la douleur et la peur devinrent insupportables, il ferma les yeux en chuchotant:

— Thorin... S'il te plait... Je ne veux pas revivre ça...  
— Moi non plus, Fili... Mais je suis désolé, je ne viendrai pas...

Eirik écarquilla les yeux, de même que vladimar, qui comprit immédiatement, à l'intonation ferme de Théo, que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Cette sensation se confirma lorsque le canadien poussa un petit rire moqueur à l'intention du terroriste :

— La géo-localisation, il n'y avait pas ça, avant, n'est-ce pas, Bolg ? Ça, un peu de temps, l'information sur les deux snipers et sur le nombre de terroristes, c'étaient tout ce qu'il nous manquait pour te coincer... Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance avec les mafieux... Méfie toi, l'un d'eux est tireur d'élite et il a la haine...

Avant même que Théo ne raccroche, plusieurs coups de feu tonnèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment et tous les terroristes sortirent leurs armes, de même que Vladimar, qui voulut tirer sur Eirik et avoir ainsi sa revanche avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, mais une fenêtre explosa sous le tir d'un tireur embusqué et le terroriste poussa une exclamation de douleur lorsque la balle transperça son épaule.

Bolg se mit immédiatement à couvert, sortant de l'angle de tir de son ennemi embusqué qui tira plusieurs fois encore, jetant à chaque nouveau coup de feu un terroriste au sol.

— A couvert ! Soyez prêts à-

Mais Vladimar ne put finir sa phrase, car la porte qui scellait la salle fut fracassée pour laisser entrer quatre hommes soigneusement habillés qui, de manière presque nonchalante et avec une facilité déconcertante, mirent à mort les quelques terroristes qui restaient, et ce, sans gâcher la moindre balle.

— _Papa, __è bene__, __la strada __è chiara.  
_  
Entravé, torse nu et entouré des cadavres de ses ravisseurs, Eirik se remit sur pied en tremblant, le cœur au bords des lèvres et proche de la nausée. Il ne ressentit aucune empathie pour Vladimar, le seul encore debout, lorsqu'un un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, habillé avec goût d'un costume blanc, entra d'un pas sûr et, qui sans hésitation, sortit une arme pour tirer, une seule balle, qui se logea entre les deux yeux du terroriste. L'homme se figea un instant avant de s'écrouler, fauché par la mort.

— _Cosa facciamo __con lui__ ?  
_  
Le jeune blond, affolé par ces hommes inconnus qui donnaient la mort avec une facilité indécente et dont l'attention se focalisa sur lui, se baissa rapidement pour ramasser une arme que tenait la main sans vie de l'un des terroristes et, se souvenant avec précision des conseils de Salaï, il se mit en joue, menaçant le vieux mafieux qui semblait être le chef :

— Ne vous approchez pas de moi !  
— _Hola, c'est qu'il grifferait, ce petit viking…_

Le padre avait parlé en italien, soulevant des légers rires de ses hommes et Eirik recula de quelques pas, tenant fermement son arme devant lui et prêt à s'en servir.  
Mais Salaï arriva à ce moment, un sniper encore fumant dans les mains et, jetant son arme à son _padre_, qui la rattrapa en levant les yeux au ciel, il se précipita sur Eirik qui se laissa tomber dans ses bras.  
Sans s'occuper des soupirs attendris poussés par ses camarades et son _padre, _tous heureux de le voir enfin exprimer autre chose que de l'indifférence face à quelqu'un_, _le brun rompit ses liens puis il inspecta rapidement les blessures du plus jeune avant de retirer sa veste pour lui couvrir les épaules et le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Eirik… Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver…

Blotti contre le torse de l'italien, le blond ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il sentit avec plaisir que la terreur, les doutes et même la douleur qui le tenaillaient s'effaçaient doucement grâce à la présence de Salaï et il resta un instant immobile pour gouter enfin au réconfort.

— Encore une fois, tu arrives au bon moment…  
— _Non, è stato__abbastanza presto…_ J'aurai dû arriver avant.

Eirik leva le regard vers Salaï qui, d'un doigt doux, retira le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre et, grisé par ce contact, sans vraiment réfléchir, l'islandais ferma les yeux en approchant son visage de celui du brun jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux qui se figea, comme pétrifié.

Salaï n'eut même pas le réflexe de repousser celui qu'il considérait encore comme son frère, simplement d'éloigner ses mains du corps du plus jeune comme si sa peau l'avait brulé, sans rendre le baiser, mais sans s'y soustraire non plus. Toutefois, au moment où Eirik fit mine de rompre le baiser, Salaï crocheta instinctivement sa nuque pour l'embrasser à son tour, se foutant royalement de l'exclamation attendrie de son _padre_, puis il se sépara de lui avec douceur, caressant distraitement ses épaules, le regard grave :

— _Abbiamo bisogno da__qui..._ Nous devons partir d'ici, rapidement.

Sa main descendit le long du bras du plus jeune jusqu'à attraper celle d'Eirik, qu'il emmena derrière lui, passant à côté de son père adoptif en le fusillant du regard, le mettant au défi d'émettre le moindre commentaire et le vieux mafieux garda le silence, même s'il ne put empêcher un sourire niais d'étirer ses lèvres. Il fit lui aussi demi-tour, se contentant de faire un signe à l'un de ses hommes de main qui resta sur place pour effacer les preuves de leur passage ici et pour attendre les membres de l'équipe de Théo.

oOo

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Et merci à tous les reviewers !

Pour ce qui est du mot laissé en fin du dernier chapitre, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ou vous faire culpabiliser (surtout pas !). Je n'ai pas perdu ma motivation décrire, simplement celle de publier. Comme je passe tout de même beaucoup de temps sur les fics, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de continuer si j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout. (Parce que vous avez le droit d'en avoir rien à faire, je n'ai demandé à personne de me lire)

Mais les dernières reviews m'ont assuré qu'il y avait tout de même quelques personnes qui aiment ce que je fais et je suis contente de savoir que certains passent un bon moment grâce à mes fictions.

Alors, s'il vous plait, je ne vous demande pas de laisser absolument une review par chapitre, mais ne me donnez pas l'impression que je publie dans le vent.


	25. Chapter 25

oOo

Un coup de poing monstrueux lui percuta le visage et, sonné, Raphaël se laissa tomber sur la table. Ivre de haine, Lucas posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir face contre le bois en se penchant sur lui.

— Je crois que je ne me suis pas montré assez clair, Raphaël : Tu n'as aucune autre option que de faire ce que je te demande…  
— Lâche-moi !

Le jeune homme voulu se débattre, mais Lucas avait l'avantage de la position et il affermit sa prise sans pitié.

— Thranduil… Sois raisonnable, je n'avais pas encore prévu de te tuer, mais si tu continues comme ça, je serai contraint de te faire taire à jamais…  
— Me faire taire ?

Le chuchotement de Raphaël, qui s'était immobilisé en fronçant les sourcils après la menace du plus vieux, fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il en avait trop dit et, avec une violence née de la rage envers le seigneur sylvestre qui lui avait pris la vie, Lucas empoigna fermement la nuque du plus jeune pour claquer son visage contre la table, récoltant une exclamation de douleur, avant de le jeter au sol. A moitié assommé par la puissance du coup, Raphaël fut incapable de se relever ou bien d'esquisser le moindre geste et il ne put que gémir lorsque Fitzgerald le fit rouler sur le dos avant de se pencher sur lui.

— Toute ma carrière, j'ai lutté pour protéger les gens de notre espèces, tous ces esprits réincarnés… Azog n'est pas la seule menace qui pèse sur nous, tu sais ? Les hôpitaux psychiatriques, les illuminés, tous ceux qui cherchent à nous lobotomiser pour étudier notre cerveau et chercher le principe de l'immortalité… Mais nous luttons contre eux et, avec les Robben, nous sommes à la tête d'un véritable réseau, voire même une communauté, d'âmes réincarnées…  
— Mais leur roi, c'est moi… Et toi, tu leur as menti… A tous… Même Rob ne sait pas qui tu es vraiment… Les crimes que tu as commis lors de-  
— Ferme ta gueule !

Violemment, il posa sa paume sur la bouche de Raphaël, toujours au sol et qui n'avait plus la force de se défendre, bouchant les orifices respiratoires pour ne lui laisser que le minimum vital et le plus jeune, étouffé, recommença faiblement à se débattre.

— D'ailleurs, je te remercie de ne pas en avoir encore parlé à qui que ce soit… A ce jour, tu es la seule personne qui ait vécu aussi longtemps et qui se rappelle de ces évènements là…

Les yeux écarquillés, proche de l'asphyxie, Raphaël fut contraint de s'immobiliser et Lucas le récompensa allégeant sa prise, lui permettant de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air malgré sa tête qui tourna violemment.

— Et s'il n'y avait que ça, encore, je me serai simplement contenté de te tuer proprement, mais il se trouve que tu es Thranduil et que, en plus, j'ai une petite dette à régler avec toi, Raphaël…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux en voyant une lame briller dans la main de son tortionnaire et il voulut se débattre, mais Lucas le maintint fermement, le contraignant à l'immobilité en posant son couteau sur la gorge du plus jeune.

— Si tu consens à me suivre et à agir selon ma volonté, alors peut-être que les choses deviendront moins désagréables pour toi…  
— Tu rêves !

Souplement, Raphaël parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps endolori et, feintant la lame, il passa sous la garde de Lucas, lui administrant un coup de genoux dans les flancs avant de chercher à se relever. Mais son agresseur encaissa le coup puis frappa à son tour, sa main armée du couteau fusa vers la gorge du plus jeune qui évita de justesse le coup mortel en se jetant en arrière. La lame aiguisée à l'extrême frôla la nuque et sectionna proprement plusieurs mèches de cheveux dorés qui chutèrent au sol en silence.  
Les deux anciens seigneurs sylvestres se firent face, s'affrontant du regard et Raphaël serra les poings, prêt à se battre pour défendre sa vie.

— Si tu veux me faire taire, Celegorm, il faudra me tuer… Je me rappelle de tout : Tes serments, ta colère, la vengeance que vous avez promis et que toi et tes frères avez mené contre toute créature soupçonnée du vol des Silmarils… Sans oublier ce que tu as fait à la fille de Thingol… La séquestration, les viols…  
— Elle était consentante !

Avec rage, Celegorm marcha sur le plus jeune qui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, le regard noir :

— Elle ne voulait pas de toi ! Elle était amoureuse de Beren…  
— Un homme mortel… Un déshonneur…

Raphaël ne put répondre, car Celegorm lui empoigna la gorge en le pressant contre le mur derrière lui pour susurrer méchamment :

— De toute manière, Thranduil, à qui voudras-tu en parler ? Toi et moi sommes les seules personnes à nous souvenir de ces faits… Aucune des autres âmes réincarnées n'a jamais entendu parler de ça… Tout ce dont ils se souviennent, ce sont les derniers événements du troisième âge… La bataille des cinq armées, la guerre de l'anneau, le mal qui s'est répandu sur les terres que toi, tu étais censé protégé…

Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de Raphaël qui avait serré les dents, l'affrontant de son regard farouche et dangereux.

— Tu étais peut-être le roi de la plupart des elfes qui sont morts à cette période, mais, en ce sens, tu es aussi le responsable de leur chute… Alors que moi, avec l'aide de Rob, je suis celui qui a démantelé les réseaux de laboratoires dont les scientifiques disséquaient vivants tous possesseurs d'âme réincarnée qui avait le malheur de tomber sous leurs mains… Qui manipulaient l'esprit de ceux qui furent orcs afin de faire ressortir leur véritable nature, engendrant des monstres inhumains, parfaits pour endosser les crimes les plus horribles…

Il approcha encore son visage, jusqu'à partager le souffle du plus jeune et un sourire mauvais et vainqueur étira ses lèvres :

— N'essaie pas de jouer contre moi, Thranduil, j'ai gagné leur confiance et je compte bien la garder…  
— Ça ne t'immunise pas pour autant…

Le souffle court, Raphaël ne baissait pourtant pas les bras et il garda sa combativité, agaçant Lucas dont la main lâcha la gorge pour remonter le long de la nuque et s'emparer de la mâchoire pour immobiliser le plus jeune.

— J'ai toutes les cartes en main. Il serait temps que tu abdiques et que tu te laisses faire, ma patience arrive à bout.

Son visage était toujours aussi proche, hérissant les sens de Raphaël qui tourna la tête sur le côté avant de s'autoriser un sourire narquois malgré la peur :

— C'est ainsi que tu parlais à Luthien ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, dans ce cas, que tu ais été contraint de l'enfermer pour qu'elle ne puisse pas te fuir… Mais au final, elle a préféré la décadence dans les bras d'un mortel plutôt que partager son éternité avec toi… Dur…

Celegorm serra les dents et faillit laisser la pique mesquine l'enflammer, mais il se contint et, à son tour, il eut un sourire amusé avant de forcer le plus jeune à lui faire face en s'emparant de son menton pour le tourner vers lui.

— Luthien est la seule de mes proies que j'ai laissée filé… Suite à la trahison de mon chef de meute… Mais ne rêve pas : toi, tu ne m'échappera pas, car, depuis, j'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi…

Cette fois-ci, Lucas combla franchement la distance qui les séparait pour s'emparer de la bouche du plus jeune. Mais le sang tumultueux de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour et il mordit méchamment la lèvre de son agresseur qui se sépara brusquement dans une exclamation de douleur. Avec rage, Lucas repoussa le poing de Raphaël qui chercha une nouvelle fois à reprendre l'avantage et, d'un enchainement furieux, il lui donna plusieurs coups, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, jusqu'à le jeter au sol, avant de poser un genoux sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever et il lui frappa la tempe suffisamment fort pour le calmer.

— Ce n'est pas négociable, Raphaël, je veux que tu rentres avec moi à Washington. Je suis prêt à quelques concessions pour cela… Même oublier ce que tu m'as fait il y a si longtemps…  
— J'ai déjà dit que je ne travaillerai pas pour toi !

Celegorm fronça les sourcils avant de siffler furieusement, ajustant sa prise sur Raphaël en lui lançant un regard de damné :

— Dans ce cas, tu n'auras plus rien, Thranduil, ni dignité, ni respect, ni fierté… Seulement la déchéance… Tu vas vivre et mourir comme un chien et personne ne sera là pour pleurer ta chute ! Et moi, j'aurai ma revanche…  
— À se battre sans péril…  
— Ta gueule !

Une main tremblante de rage se posa sur sa gorge et Raphaël, n'ayant même plus la force de bouger, presque assommé par la violence des coups, ne réagit même pas lorsque le plus vieux récupéra son couteau en dardant sur lui un regard fou.

— Et pour ça, je vais commencer par t'offrir l'aspect qui te sied le mieux…

Il attrapa une pleine poignée de cheveux qu'il trancha avec dévotion, laissant les longues mèches tomber au sol, aussi silencieuses que les discrètes larmes muettes qui coulaient sur les joues du plus jeune. Déterminé à lui retirer toute ressemblance avec le roi sylvestre qu'il fut jadis, l'esprit endigué dans une folie furieuse attisée par la combativité de Raphaël qui ne se laissait pas vaincre, il coupa le reste de ses cheveux en ressentant un plaisir malsain en lui retirant cet atribut si éloquent, puis il posa sa lame sur une joue humide de larmes.

Le couteau était tellement aiguisé que le plus jeune ne le sentit même pas inciser sa peau, par contre, une vive douleur fit bruler sa joue et il ne put retenir un gémissement ou l'angoisse se mêla à la souffrance.

— Autant bien faire les choses, tu ne crois pas ? Un peu de symétrie ne sera-  
— Éloigne toi de lui, tout de suite !

Le rugissement impétueux qui roula dans la salle figea Lucas qui se tourna vers la porte, surpris et inquiet d'être ainsi interrompu dans son petit jeu. Frérin se dressait à l'entrée de la pièce, son arme à feu braquée sur Fitzgerald, de même que son regard noir et implacable qui sondait le plus grand sans ciller.

— Debout, les mains bien en vue.

Conscient qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage, Lucas obtempéra et, à contre cœur, il s'éloigna de Raphaël qui resta allongé au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience.

— Lucas Fitzgerald, tu es en état d'arrestation pour violence sur subordonné-  
— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Finn. Thranduil est-  
— TA GUEULE ! Putain… Tu me dégoutes… Ce n'est qu'un gamin, bordel ! Rien ne peut justifier une telle violence ! Maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu poses un genoux au sol !

De rage de voir le blond lui parler ainsi, les pupilles de Lucas se rétractèrent et il brava son regard malgré l'arme pointée sur lui.

— Je suis le directeur de la défense des États-Unis, tu ne peux rien contre moi !  
— Et moi, je suis un officier des forces Canadiennes et tu es dans MON pays, tu n'as aucun droit ici ! Un genoux au sol. Maintenant !

Fitzgerald crispa la mâchoire, mais lorsqu'il vit la main qui tenait le pistolet se contracter légèrement en s'abaissant pour viser les genoux, il ploya et s'agenouilla, gardant les mains en vue. Finn resta quelques secondes à le sonder gravement, pestant intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris de menottes avec lui, puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il se déplaça vers Raphaël qui gisait, immobile, sur le sol.  
Finn s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme et analysa rapidement son état. Il s'empara ensuite de sa main avant de s'adresser à lui avec empressement :

— Raphaël, est-ce que tout va bien ? Parle moi.

En réponse, le plus jeune pressa la main du canadien pour montrer qu'il était toujours conscient, mais seulement capable de gémir pathétiquement.

Lucas attaqua à cet instant, profitant de la faible inattention du blond, il s'empara de la lame qu'il venait de poser au sol et, d'un geste fluide et précis, la lança sur lui.

Finn ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et sa main, transpercée par le couteau de lancé, lâcha le pistolet qu'elle tenait.

Fitzgerald en profita pour se jeter sur lui et, sans pitié, il s'empara du poignet du blond pour arracher le couteau de sa main, faiant jaillir un flot de sang, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing méchamment placé, juste sous l'arrête de la mâchoire.

Déboussolé par la douleur et surpris de se faire ainsi attaquer par Lucas, à qui il avait donné sa confiance plus d'une fois, Finn voulu se défendre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, son adversaire avait ramassé son arme et il le mit en joue.

— Finéas, tu sais que je n'ai rien contre ta famille, au contraire, j'ai toujours admiré ton grand-frère et respecté ton jumeau... Et j'éprouve même une sincère sympathie pour toi… Mais je suis navré, tu n'étais pas censé être témoin de ça.

Finn n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et la détonation de l'arme fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sentir une douleur à couper le souffle le transpercer au niveau de l'abdomen. Il n'entendit même pas le cri de Raphaël ou bien le cliquetis que fit la recharge de l'arme lorsque Lucas la prépara pour un nouveau tir.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et, alors que son ennemi commença à marcher dans sa direction, déterminé à le faire taire à jamais, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner d'un coup, sans qu'il pense à les retenir et, lourdement, il s'affaissa sur ses genoux, un terrible goût d'hémoglobine envahit sa bouche et un froid intense se rependait dans ses entrailles.  
Tremblant, il leva son regard troublé et se trouva nez à nez avec le canon fumant qui se pointa entre ses deux yeux.

— Bye, Frérin, on se reverra peut-être dans une autre vie… Navré de devoir abréger celle-là.

Pourtant, aucun remords ne fit trembler la main du plus grand lorsqu'il appuya sur la gâchette.

Une nouvelle détonation transperça l'air, mais la balle fut déviée par l'intervention de Raphaël qui se jeta sur Lucas, tombant au sol avec lui.  
Une fureur née de l'injustice de ce dont il venait d'être témoin fit gronder son sang impétueux et, d'une torsion, Thranduil fit rouler les deux corps pour se trouver au dessus du plus vieux, dont il explosa le nez d'un premier coup de poing vengeur, avant d'en assener un deuxième, tout aussi bien placé. Lucas intercepta le troisième et utilisa l'élan pour jeter Raphaël au sol, mais le plus jeune était souple et il évita le coup suivant, suffisamment puissant pour lui fêler une côte.

Les deux combattants se jetèrent sur leurs pieds et, conscient que, à partir de maintenant, la vie de Finn se jouait à la seconde, Raphaël se défendit avec l'énergie du désespoir, se découvrant une habileté à éviter et rendre les coups que, pourtant, personne durant cette vie ne lui avait enseigné. Comprenant que la science endormie de Thranduil, invoquée par l'adrénaline, se déployait dans ses veines, il se montra plus audacieux et, après avoir paré un nouveau coup, il se laissa guider par son instinct qui prit possession de son corps et qui, d'une botte qui lui était inconnue, mis Lucas au sol.

Le plus grand, surpris d'être ainsi dominé par le jeune agent qui était censé être inexpérimenté, n'eut pas le réflexe de se protéger lorsque, terminant l'œuvre de destruction, le pied de Thranduil, lancé à pleine vitesse, lui percuta la mâchoire avec une justesse et une puissance inouïe, l'assommant sur le coup.

oOo

— C'est terminé, les mafieux ont abattu Vladimar… Et Salaï a emmené Eirik dans l'un de ses centres de soin personnels… Ils sont hors de danger…

Rob poussa un long soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans le canapé tandis que Théo envoya un rapide SMS pour prévenir son jumeau, un autre pour Raphaël, avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour garnir deux assiettes avec ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main, puis il rejoignit son frère au salon, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien ingéré depuis que Salaï l'avait appelé.

Mais au moment où il tendit une assiette à son frère, une douleur à couper le souffle lui déchira l'abdomen.

Les deux plats de céramique explosèrent lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol carrelé, mais Rob rattrapa son petit-frère avant qu'il ne s'écroule à son tour, les yeux écarquillés et noyés de larmes, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

— Théo !? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— C'est… C'est Finn… Il vient de se passer quelque chose…

oOo

Trop paniqué pour avoir l'idée de protéger ses arrières, Raphaël se jeta aux côtés de Frérin, allongé au sol dans une flaque de sang, les yeux ouverts, mais vitreux, fixés sur un point du plafond et de discret sillons de larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

— Ho non… Pas comme ça… Finn, reste avec nous…

Rapidement, il ouvrit ses vêtements, utilisant le couteau de Lucas abandonné au sol pour déchirer le pull et le T-shirt qui le couvrait et il retint un haut le cœur en voyant la blessure, mais, après tout, le coup avait pratiquement été tiré à bout portant et elle n'était pas propre du tout.

Conscient que la balle avait transpercé le torse, Raphaël souleva très délicatement le corps de Frérin et il utilisa feu son t-shirt aux couleurs de la division Alpha Flight, les supers héros Marvel d'origine canadienne, pour épancher le sang et confectionner un bandage de fortune malgré ses doigts qui tremblaient, au moins pour endiguer l'hémorragie, ne pouvant que prier pour qu'aucun point vital n'ait été touché. La blessure était trop basse pour inquiéter le cœur ou les poumons, mais Raphaël n'avait aucune certitude pour les autres organes internes.  
Comme enveloppé dans du coton, Finn sentait que l'on s'occupait de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à en prendre conscience, seule lui parvenait la musique irrégulière de son cœur, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle.

— Théo…

Il pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte et il fut soulagé de sentir la douce main de Raphaël s'emparer de la sienne pour la serrer franchement.

— Finn, restes avec moi… Avec nous…  
— Tu diras à Théo que… Ce n'est pas de sa faute…  
— Il ne me croira pas.

Finn ferma amèrement les yeux et il voulu déglutir, sans y parvenir, trop de sang avait obstrué sa gorge. Il voulu crier lorsque la pression sur sa main s'effaça et que Raphaël s'écarta de lui, mais le plus jeune revint rapidement à ses côtés, le portable de Finn dans les mains. Raphaël appela les urgences en premier, les conjurant de venir au plus vite. Il chercha ensuite le numéro de Théo, mais un rire cruel s'éleva du côté de Lucas, qui se redressait difficilement, le nez tordu et le visage en sang, illuminé par son regard fou planté dans celui, paniqué, de Raphaël, et il porta son propre téléphone à l'oreille pour parler d'une voix claire :

— Appel à toutes les divisions : l'officier Finéas Robben vient d'être abattu par le lieutenant Hamilton, j'ai réussi à maitriser l'ennemi, mais je réclame des renforts immédiats dans la salle B02 ainsi qu'une équipe de secoure.

Sous le choc, Raphaël resta figé mais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se remit sur pied pour récupérer l'arme de Finn et la braquer sur Lucas, toujours immobile et dont le sourire s'agrandit plus encore :

— Échec et mat, Thranduil, j'espère que tu as un bon avocat… Une gueule comme la tienne, en prison, on sait tous comment ça fini…

Le blond fronça furieusement les sourcils, et il serra la mâchoire :

— Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !  
— Vraiment ?  
— Je te jure que je ne te-  
— PLUS UN GESTE ! Lieutenant Hamilton, lâchez votre arme immédiatement !

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva subitement entouré d'une dizaine d'agents d'élite qui braquèrent leurs armes sur lui et, déboussolé, il planta son regard dans celui de Lucas, vainqueur, qui se redressa en lui souriant cruellement, aidé par les agents qui lui portèrent immédiatement les premiers soins. A bout de force et perdu, il lâcha son arme et n'eut même pas la force de se justifier ou de clamer son innocence lorsqu'une officière s'empara de son épaule pour le jeter au sol et le menotter, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'une équipe médicale s'affairait déjà autour de Finn, qui gisait inconscient et pâle comme la mort.

Victorieux, Lucas se redressa, camouflant son sourire ravi sous un air déterminé et il s'approcha du plus jeune en jubilant :

— Raphaël Hamilton, tu es en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de ton supérieur, Finéas Robben ainsi que pour l'agression préméditée et la tentative de meurtre dont je viens d'être l'objet…  
— Non…

Sa tête tournant violemment, à cause des coups qu'il avait pris ou bien la tournure des événements, la gorge sèche et incapable de trouver les mots pour se défendre, Raphaël sentit la panique monter en lui, emballant son souffle et annihilant ses sens.

Lucas n'en rajouta pas et la mâchoire serrée, il se tourna vers les secouristes qui s'occupaient de Frérin. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à sauver les meubles du côté de Raphaël, mais plutôt inquiété de voir que Finn, malgré la pâleur de sa peau, possédait une respiration régulière, aidée par le masque à oxygène posé sur son visage.

— Il va s'en sortir ?  
— Difficile à dire sans un diagnostique plus poussé. Mais les organes vitaux ne semblent pas avoir été touchés. S'il passe la nuit, alors l'espoir sera permis.  
— Très bien.

Crispé, il étudia rapidement le dispositif que mettaient les secouristes en place pour faire évacuer Finn, conscient qu'il allait devoir agir très vite s'il voulait s'assurer que l'officier Robben ne soit plus jamais en mesure de raconter les derniers événements et d'expliquer l'état du plus jeune.  
Raphaël, toujours plaqué au sol, compris immédiatement ce qu'avait Lucas en tête et il paniqua de plus belle, cherchant à se débattre :

— Non ! Ne le laissez p-  
— Ça suffit, emmenez-le en cellule, je m'occuperai moi-même de son interrogation.

Les agents qui le tenaient obéirent au grondement menaçant et dangereux du directeur de la défense en forçant le plus jeune à se relever, serrant sans pitié son poignet déjà cassé, réveillant la douleur endormie.

— Arrêtez, c'est lui ! Il-  
— Et que personne ne lui adresse la parole. Si jamais il se montre trop bruyant ou bien s'il cherche à calomnier pour se défendre, administrez lui un sédatif.  
— Monsieur, je ne sais pas si nous avons l'autorisation pour ce genre de-  
— L'autorisation, c'est moi qui vous la donne, c'est même un ordre ! Maintenant, sortez tous, nous devons laisser les secouristes faire leur travail.

Raphaël tenta une nouvelle fois de faire entendre sa voix, mais Lucas se tourna rapidement vers les secouristes pour s'emparer d'une seringue qu'il lança à l'agent qui tenait le plus jeune. Il se débattit, mais l'aiguille perfora sa peau et le produit se répandit instantanément dans ses veines. Raphaël essaya de lutter contre la langueur qui s'empara de son corps, mais, trop tôt ses paupières s'alourdirent et il tituba avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Rassuré, Lucas se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Frérin et il jura mentalement lorsqu'il remarqua que l'officier canadien allait être prêt à être évacué. Mais tous les agents étaient maintenant sortis, ne restaient que les deux secouristes et il vit sa chance de terminer son travail. Très rapidement, il s'approcha du sac de soin pour s'emparer discrètement d'une seringue et de la bouteille de sédatif, normalement inoffensif, mais létale à trop haute dose. Sans hésiter, il rempli la seringue au maximum avant de chercher une ouverture dans la vigilance des secouristes, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas si compliqué, car l'un des deux hommes était occupé à juguler l'hémorragie de l'abdomen tandis que l'autre mettait en place une poche de sang pour la transfusion, aucun des deux ne s'intéressa à Lucas qui s'approcha de Finn jusqu'à s'emparer de son avant-bras dans lequel il planta discrètement l'aiguille.

— Dégage !  
— Ne le touche pas !

Les secouristes sursautèrent lorsque deux Robben fous furieux pénétrèrent brutalement dans la salle et, soudain, celui qui était penché sur l'abdomen de Finn remarqua la seringue que Lucas tenait dans les mains et il voulut pousser une exclamation outrée, mais, trop rapidement, Fitzgerald la fit disparaître dans sa manche en reculant vivement.

A aucun moment Celegorm n'avait imaginé que Théo ou Rob puisse intervenir : les évènements venaient à peine de se produire et personne n'était censé avoir eut le temps de les prévenir. Surtout qu'ils auraient dû être en train de gérer les équipes en Europe, de chez Rob, à dix minutes des locaux.

Malgré tout, il comprit immédiatement le danger qu'il courait si jamais ces deux là apprenaient qu'il était le responsable, toutefois, il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir : D'un même mouvement, les deux frères se jetèrent sur Finn et, tandis que Théo s'emparait délicatement de la main froide de son jumeau pour murmurer son nom d'une voix douce, Rob se glissa entre ses frères et Lucas, qu'il fusilla d'un regard dangereux et menaçant, le forçant à s'éloigner.

— Finn… Frérin… Ça va aller, on est là… Tu n'es pas seul… Pas cette fois…

Le ton de celui qui s'était juré de ne jamais revivre ça était chargé de douleur et Thorin posa sa paume sur la joue trop pâle de son jumeau en le suppliant doucement de ne pas l'abandonner trop tôt, encore une fois.

Sans s'occuper de Lucas, qui s'esquiva discrètement, Rob s'approcha à son tour en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Théo, qui semblait démoli par l'état de Finn, et il l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer et laisser ainsi la place aux soigneurs qui terminèrent les premiers soins.

— Ça va aller, Thorin, calme toi… Il va s'en sortir…  
— Il ne doit pas mourir, pas lui… Pas comme ça…  
— Je sais.

Le ton détruit de son petit-frère lui fit presque aussi mal que l'état de Finn et l'ainé affermit son étreinte en serrant la mâchoire, avant de se tourner vers les soigneurs qui s'affairaient en silence, caressant mécaniquement le dos raide de Théo.

— La balle est ressortie ?

D'un ton professionnel, Rob prit aussitôt le diagnostic le plus précis que purent lui fournirent les deux secouristes et il se sépara de Théo pour ausculter rapidement la blessure de l'abdomen en grimaçant. Puis il jeta un œil à la main transpercée de son petit-frère, et son regard se voila de noir, une colère sourde remuant dans ses entrailles, mais l'urgence de la situation ne tolérait pas qu'il perde son sang-froid maintenant, alors il détourna les yeux.

— Il faut l'opérer immédiatement. Emmenez-le à la clinique privée du Cèdre.  
— Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville !  
— Peut-être, mais le meilleur chirurgien du pays travaille là-bas, et il a une dette envers moi…

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Rob les aida à terminer les soins d'urgence, puis ils transportèrent Finn jusqu'à l'ambulance. Mais, lorsque Théo fit mine d'embarquer lui aussi pour accompagner son jumeau, Rob l'en empêcha et il se plaça entre lui et le véhicule.

— Non, toi, tu restes là.  
— Quoi ? Hors de question ? Je l'ai déjà abandonné une fois, pas d-  
— Il ne sera pas seul ! Je vais aller avec lui.

Théo écarquilla les yeux, en se demandant si Rob pensait sérieusement qu'il serait capable de se séparer de Finn et le plus vieux sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il s'approcha pour lui empoigner la nuque en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Théo, quelqu'un vient de tirer sur notre frère, et, crois-moi, ce n'était pas une balle perdue… De nous deux, je suis le médecin, et toi, tu es le soldat… Chacun son travail, ok ? Moi je lui sauve la vie, pendant ce temps, toi, tu vas pourrir le mec qui a fait ça… Et fais ça bien, s'il te plait, que je n'ai pas à repasser derrière toi…

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je n'étais pas censée publier aujourd'hui, je sais, mais vos reviews m'ont mises de bonne humeur !  
Et puis je suis en plein milieu de mes partiels qui sont en train de me retourner la tête, donc il faut que je m'occupe.  
(Rien que les deux sujets que j'ai eu aujourd'hui sont : "Qu'est-ce que la réflexion éthique et quelle est son rôle dans la culture aujourd'hui ?" et, tout à l'heure, c'était : "Pourquoi le christianisme est un monothéisme trinitaire ?")  
Bref, j'ai encore un écrit et cinq oraux à passer et je continu de travailler en espérant la mention,  
donc on verra dans quel état je serai la semaine prochaine.

**Un gros gros merci aux guests et à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu !  
J'aimerai prendre le temps de vous répondre à tous un par un ici, mais je manque vraiment de temps, je devrait soit être en train de dormir, soit réviser pour l'épreuve de demain.**

Donc je vous fais un gros poutoux groupé, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !

**Au prochain épisode :  
**(j'ai tendance à ne plus annoncer ce qu'il se passera par la suite,  
tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire pour teaser sans trop dévoiler)

Théo à la recherche d'un responsable;  
Le plan de Lucas se dévoile;

(Ce n'est pas écrit, mais je compte placer aussi un autre pairing,  
Mais je ne sais pas encore lequel, donc toute suggestion est prise en compte;  
Entre Dwalin/Billie; Salaï/Eirik ou Sherlock/John)


	26. Chapter 26

— Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Eirik n'avait pas entendu le pas léger de Salaï approcher et il sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser.  
Les traitements de Vladimar lui avaient ôté toute force et l'anesthésie locale, opérée par le médecin - recruté par le _padre _en personne - pour suturer la plaie de son dos, avait suffit à l'envoyer chez Morphée. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la suite et avait simplement émergé d'un sommeil nerveux quelques heures plus tard, dans sa chambre de la villa de Salaï.

Son esprit lui avait immédiatement rappelé, avec une précision effroyable, les derniers événements qu'il avait vécus et, surtout, ce qu'il avait entendu des révélations incompréhensibles de son bourreau. La densité et la rapidité de l'enchainement des faits n'avaient pas encore laissé à ses pensées le temps de décanter, si bien qu'il s'était senti totalement déboussolé au réveil et, mécaniquement, il avait arpenté la demeure à la recherche de Salaï.

Mais la villa était vide, si bien qu'il avait simplement rejoint le grand salon pour s'affaisser dans un sofa confortable en cherchant à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il y était resté une demi-heure, ou plus, à ressasser en boucle les mots de Vladimar.

Il soupira, puis il planta son regard dans celui, indéchiffrable, de Salaï et il se leva en passant une main lourde dans ses cheveux.

— Salaï, j'aimerai que, cette fois, tu répondes franchement à mes questions…

La brun laissa un instant son regard courir sur l'entaille qui zébrait la gorge du plus jeune avant d'ancrer une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux d'Eirik et il acquiesça en parlant d'une voix lente, teintée de son accent italien :

— Je veux bien… J'ai simplement peur que tu ne me croies pas et que tu me penses fou…

La réponse fit sourire Eirik qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules :

— J'ai été élevé en Islande, le seul pays au monde qui possède un ministre qui s'occupe du maintient de la bonne entente avec les elfes et les trolls… Les islandais sont plus prompts que la moyenne à adhérer aux histoires surnaturelles…

La réflexion fit sourire Kili, qui regarda le blond s'asseoir à nouveau dans le canapé, le regard troublé, mais il redevint sérieux quand Eirik inspira avant de lui demander brusquement :

— Je suis la réincarnation de Fili, c'est ça ? Et Vladimar m'en voulait pour quelque chose que je lui ai fait et qui a causé sa mort…

Salaï resta silencieux, se contentant de sonder le plus jeune et constatant amèrement que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Eirik n'avait pas retrouvé les souvenirs de Fili, il avait simplement déduit certaines choses suite aux derniers événements. Il haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à côté du blond, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou révéler. Après tout, le souvenir du baiser était encore marqué dans son esprit et Salaï avait été troublé par le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit et par le désir qu'il avait fait naitre en lui.

— On peut dire ça comme ça… Il t'en veut car tu es celui qui l'a tué…

Eirik écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'annonce et il resta un petit instant bouche bée, avant de se reprendre :

— Je… J'étais un meurtrier ?  
— Non. Tu défendais ta vie, celle des membres de ta famille et tu te battais pour la cause de ton peuple…

Encore une fois, Eirik resta silencieux, se contentant d'étudier ce regard si particulier de Salaï, puis il inspira en détournant les yeux.

— Et, si je comprends bien, j'ai échoué… Il s'agissait de quelle époque ?

La dernière question fit tiquer l'italien qui chercha à l'évaser rapidement :

— Elles est… difficile à dire… Un âge féodal, _certamente_… Et tu as été tué, oui, au cours d'une bataille. Le même jour que Thorin et moi.

La mention du canadien fit relever le regard d'Eirik qui fronça les sourcils, troublé par l'acharnement qu'avait mis Théo Robben à le retrouver et, surtout, par sa familiarité et la facilité qu'il avait eu à le supplier de venir à son aide, sous le nom de Thorin, comme une situation qui se répétait :

— Qui était-il ? Pour moi ?  
— Ton oncle… Et ton roi.

Kili n'en ajouta pas, vexé au fond de lui qu'Eirik montre plus d'intérêt pour Thorin que pour lui. Le blond, quant à lui, fut interloqué par l'information qui le plongea dans un mutisme effaré durant quelques secondes, puis il se reprit :

— J'étais un neveu de roi ?  
— _Non solo_, tu étais aussi _suo __primo__erede_, son premier héritier, un prince… Certains étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour toi…

Indécis, Eirik ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il se tourna vers Salaï, cherchant à fouiller son regard si expressif :

— Toi, tu faisais parti de ceux là ?

Kili resta silencieux, hésitant quant à la réponse à donner. Il était parfaitement conscient que, s'il n'y avait pas eu le baiser, il aurait immédiatement raconté à Eirik l'intensité du lien fraternel qu'ils avaient eu, mais quelque chose le retenait et, la manière dont le plus jeune le regardait maintenant n'y était pas pour rien. Il se contenta de hausser nonchalamment les épaules :

— J'en avais fait le serment et j'étais prêt à tout pour l'honorer. Mais tu es mort sous mes yeux en m'ordonnant de vivre…

Eirik sembla un instant consterné, mais, rapidement, il eut un sourire étrange et, le regard vibrant, il s'approcha de Salaï en parlant d'une voix plus basse, mutine :

— Tu as désobéi…

Audacieux, il posa sa main sur le torse du plus vieux qui s'était figé, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais qui n'eut pas le réflexe de le repousser et il s'avança encore jusqu'à surplomber Salaï qui lui répondit sur le même ton :

— Ce ne fut pas la première fois…  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas… Je devais vraiment avoir un sacré grade pour oser ordonner quoique ce soit à un mec comme toi…

La réplique naïve moucha Salaï, qui commençait à découvrir l'humilité d'Eirik, et lorsque ce dernier se pencha sur lui pour combler la distance qui séparait leur lèvres, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à osciller entre sa morale, qui lui dictait de le repousser, et son désir qui souhaitait approfondir le baiser sans attendre. Il se contenta de recevoir le baiser du jeune homme, vibrant et avide, même s'il conservait une petite touche de déférence et de retenue, due à la manière dont le mafieux implacable continuait, malgré tout, d'intimider le lycéen.  
Grisé par Salaï qui ne fit pas mine de le repousser, allant même jusqu'à poser une main sur sa taille, l'autre s'enroula autour de sa nuque, Eirik s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux sans rompre le baiser, jouant avec la bouche du plus vieux jusqu'à insérer timidement sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Mais Salaï revint brutalement sur terre lorsqu'une main curieuse descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe et commença à lui offrir un massage délectable et, brusquement, il s'extirpa du baiser et força Fili à s'éloigner de lui. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en rougissant franchement, toujours installé sur les genoux de Salaï qui le regardait avec une lueur effarée dans le regard.

— Je suis désolé, Fili, on ne peut pas faire ça.  
— C'est quoi le problème ?  
— Nous s… Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes…

Salaï avait sorti la première excuse qui lui était venu en tête, mais Eirik ne fut pas dupe et, un nouveau sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres, il posa à nouveau sa main sur son entre-jambe qu'il caressa avec application :

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Le contact lui arracha un souffle voluptueux et il attrapa le poignet d'Eirik pour l'immobiliser, pas vraiment surpris par l'adresse et la confiance du jeune homme sur ce terrain là. Après tout, Fili avait, lui aussi, été plutôt précoce et, apparemment, assez gourmand, dans le domaine des échanges charnels, même si Kili ne s'était jamais intéressé à cet aspect là de son frère et n'avait jamais compris ce que tous, nains et naines, lui trouvaient.  
Mais, maintenant qu'il était lui même la proie de ce regard si particulier, brillant avec une telle intensité, il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin avant d'admettre que celui qui lui faisait face, Eirik ou Fili, était fichtrement séduisant et désirable.

Il resta sans voix et Eirik en profita pour s'approcher à nouveau en soupirant voluptueusement :

— Salaï…. Laisse moi te montrer ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Malgré l'interdit, le massage reprit, plus léger, plus insidieux, et la main de Salaï lâcha le poignet qu'elle tenait pour remonter le long du bras jusqu'à crocheter la nuque.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. T'avoir à mes côtés me suffit.  
— Mais pas à moi.

Eirik clôtura son murmure rageur en retirant sa main pour avancer son bassin jusqu'à le clouer à celui du plus grand, leur arrachant à tout deux un souffle chargé de plaisir. Salaï ne refusa pas le nouveau baiser ardent qu'exigea le plus jeune qui ondula savamment pour approfondir la friction.

Mais, encore une fois, Salaï se déroba et il fit glisser Eirik de ses genoux avec une douceur ferme, puis il se leva, désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le plus jeune. Assis sur le canapé, le regard luisant et le corps vibrant de désir pour cet homme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, Fili fut mortifié par le rejet et il serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils :

— Tu n'éprouves vraiment pas de désir pour moi ?  
— Tu as très bien compris que le problème ne _vienne_ pas de là…  
— Parce qu'il y a un problème ? Pourquoi nous refuses-tu ça ? J'en ai besoin… Je veux me sentir vivre à nouveau et oublier, même pour un instant, à quel point le manque de ma famille et de mon pays est douloureux…

Eirik n'en rajouta pas et, les lèvres closes, il détourna les yeux, laissant à Kili le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.  
S'il devait lui révéler leur fraternité, c'était maintenant ou jamais et le brun savait que rien ne lui interdisait de cacher ce fait. Après tout, Fili et Kili étaient morts, tous les deux, lui et Eirik n'avaient aucun lien de parenté et même l'écart d'âge ou bien l'homosexualité n'étaient, dans la société actuelle, plus des critères fondamentaux pour le choix de son compagnon. Non, la seule chose qui retenait Kili était quelque chose dont Eirik n'avait même pas conscience, et qui gagnerait à être tu si jamais le mafieux cédait.

Il étudia le visage de l'islandais, notant sa ressemblance poignante avec le frère qu'il avait eu, si l'on gommait ce regard si intense qui n'avait encore jamais brillé pour lui, du moins, pas de cette manière _là_. Il déglutit en se demandant si, malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait, il serait capable de s'emparer de ce corps, d'amener ces traits qu'il adorait à se tordre de plaisir et d'arracher à cette voix, dont le timbre était resté le même, les sons les moins chastes. L'idée le troubla profondément, trop, et, dans un murmure d'excuse, il se détourna d'Eirik dont le visage se décomposa, et il sortit de la pièce en réajustant ses vêtements.

oOo

Théo regarda l'ambulance s'insérer dans le trafic, puis, le regard noir, il fit demi-tour et remonta immédiatement dans la salle où ils avaient trouvé leur frère. Sa démarche mortelle intimida les agents qui croisèrent sa route et aucun ne prit le risque de l'approcher pour lui demander des nouvelles de son jumeau.

Des enquêteurs étaient occupés à sceller la pièce, mais ils n'osèrent pas l'intercepter et ils le laissèrent approcher.

— L'auteur du tir a t-il été identifié ?  
— Oui, monsieur, il s'agit d'un agent américain, Raphaël Hamilton. Mais il est en service dans une d'une section « privée » du JCP, donc nous ne savons rien d'autre à son sujet.

Théo écarquilla les yeux et il resta interloqué, sous le choc de la nouvelle et il eut besoin d'un petit temps avant de se reprendre.

— C'est… Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?  
— D'après son supérieur, Monsieur Fitzgerald, il s'agit d'un règlement de compte. Les deux agents étaient rivaux sur une affaire…  
— A quel point Fitzgerald est-il impliqué ?  
— Il s'est interposé, et Hamilton a essayé de le tuer lui aussi, mais l'équipe de Judith l'a neutralisé avant.  
— Neutralisé ? Dans quel sens ?  
— Aucune idée, monsieur, Fitzgerald a tenu à ce que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

Théo serra la mâchoire et, sans demander l'autorisation, il pénétra dans le bureau pour tenter de déceler quelques indices, incapable de trouver la moindre cohérence dans cette histoire et, en plus de la peur qui lui rongeait les tripes à l'idée de perdre son frère, la sourde et terrifiante colère qui muait en lui contre celui qui lui avait fait ça refusait de se résorber et troublait ses pensées, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il commençait sincèrement à apprécier.

Cela faisait des années qu'il côtoyait et travaillait avec Lucas, il avait appris à lui faire confiance et il lui avait même confié sa vie sur les affaires les plus délicates.  
Pour ce qui était de Raphaël, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il le connaissait, même s'il s'agissait de quelques jours véritablement intenses, sans parler de la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient partagée et, au fond de lui, il savait que, malgré l'interaction que son amant avait eu avec son jumeau le matin même, rien n'aurait pu justifier qu'ils cherchent à s'entretuer. Surtout que Théo était la seule rivalité qu'il leur connaissait et, même s'il voulait bien concéder que la générosité et le partage n'étaient pas les premiers qualificatifs qu'il utiliserait pour décrire Finn ou Raphaël, il doutait sincèrement qu'ils soient capables d'agir ainsi l'un envers l'autre, du moins, pas aussi tôt.

Pénétrant dans la salle, Théo se souvint des réactions de Lucas qu'il avait surpris ces derniers jours envers Raphaël, ainsi que les quelques déclarations que le plus jeune avait fait vis à vis de leur première vie et il crispa la mâchoire en s'immobilisant.

Le bureau était vide, personne n'avait eut le droit d'entrer, l'accident venait de se produire et aucune équipe n'avait encore été montée pour s'occuper de l'affaire.  
Théo eut le plaisir de remarquer que rien n'avait été déplacé, même le portable de son frère trainait encore à terre, couvert de sang, et il se pencha pour le récupérer, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque son regard avisa la masse de cheveux dorés éparpillés au sol et, déboussolé et l'esprit vide, il attrapa une longue mèche si soyeuse qu'il reconnu sans mal comme appartenant à Raphaël.

De plus en plus inquiet et déconcerté, il s'approcha rapidement du bureau pour attraper les papiers déposés en vrac et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lu le rapport de Fitzgerald qui exigeait la mise à pied du lieutenant Hamilton, pour des raisons certes, cohérentes, mais parfaitement infondées.

Il jura en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, furieux contre lui même de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les craintes de son amant à propos de son supérieur, pensant simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille rivalité sans conséquence entre les deux anciens monarques.  
Rapidement, il étudia le dossier qui concernait Raphaël, puis il récupéra les feuilles pour les conserver avec lui alors qu'il fit demi-tour en débloquant le téléphone de Finn.  
Il était clair que quelque chose s'était passé entre Raphaël et Lucas, mais Théo ne comprenait toujours pas quelle était l'implication de son jumeau dans cette histoire ni pourquoi il s'était pris une balle, ni par qui.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de cerner le problème, car, étudiant l'historique du téléphone, il tomba sur le dernier SMS que Finn avait envoyé : « _Petit-prince, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je viens m'assurer moi-même que tout va bien. »_

Lorsqu'il remarqua l'appel d'urgence émit par le portable de Raphaël, de cette pièce même, Théo resta un instant immobile, l'esprit vide, puis il jura et porta son propre téléphone à l'oreille :

— Judith, c'est Théo. Je veux que tu me dises immédiatement ce que tu as fait du lieutenant Hamilton.  
— _Désolé, Théo, cela relève des services secrets. Fitzgerald a-  
— _Les services secrets, ici, c'est moi. Tant que je n'ai pas donné mon approbation, aucun envoyé de Washington, si haut gradé soit-il, n'a le droit de prendre la moindre décision, et encore moins donner des ordres, et, de plus, Hamilton fait parti de mon équipe et je veux savoir où il est, maintenant.  
_— Pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il était dans ton équipe. Fitzgerald a laissé entendre qu'il était le seul référent pour cet agent… Je n'y peux rien si on est au courant de rien et que c'est le bordel dans votre secteur… Personne ne sait rien sur personne… _  
— C'est un peu le principe des services secrets…  
— _Et comment je fais pour savoir à qui je dois obéir, moi ? Fitzgerald a donné des ordres très clairs et c'est la personne la plus haute gradée de votre service ici pour l'instant. Il est peut-être sur le sol canadien, mais le lieutenant Hamilton travaille pour les Etats-Unis lui aussi…_

Thorin soupira lourdement, se retenant de cracher sa rage et son exaspération sur sa collègue qui, au fond, ne faisait que son boulot et, étant officier pour la sécurité, elle n'était en aucun cas renseignée sur les aléas des services les plus discrets du JCP.

Surtout que Judith n'avait pas tord : Tous les agents envoyés par Washington étaient sous les ordres de Lucas et, dans cette affaire, Théo n'était pas censé avoir son mot à dire, quoi que Fitzgerald décide.  
Toutefois, il avait fait ses classes avec Judith et ils avaient tous les deux établi une solide amitié que les années n'avaient pas gommé et, malgré l'honnêteté et la droiture de la responsable de la sécurité du JCP, il choisit de tenter tout de même sa chance, au risque d'oublier quelque peu le règlement de son service.

— Judith, s'il te plait, il s'agit de meurtre, celui de mon frère…  
— _Raison de plus pour ne pas que je te donne d'info sur l'agent Hamilton : Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Théo, et je sais de quoi tu es capable si jamais Finn est en cause. Je ne te laisserai pas plonger une nouvelle fois parce que tu as besoin de défouler ta peine sur le responsable… Surtout que le gamin a déjà eu son compte, pas besoin d'en rajouter…  
_— Déjà eu son c… Bordel, de quoi tu parles ?  
— _Écoute, Théo, moi aussi j'ai la rage pour Finn. Quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, par l'un des nôtres en plus, un réincarné, j'ai réagi au quart de tour et j'ai fait en sorte d'arriver en première sur les lieux, pour avoir la chance de casser la gueule du fils de chien qui a fait ça… Mais Lucas l'a eu avant…_

Théo écarquilla les yeux et resta abasourdi un moment, sentant que le pire était bien en train de se produire et il réprima durement la vague de colère et de peur qui enfla en lui.

— Ok… Dans ce cas, je vais faire très simple : Judith, s'il te plait, dis moi tout de suite où est Raphaël.  
— _Théo, il me faut un-  
— _Ce mec est mon petit-ami et tu m'annonces froidement qu'il vient de se faire tabasser par son supérieur, après avoir tiré sur mon jumeau ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, alors, s'il te plait, Judith, dis moi où il est !

Un silence interloqué lui répondit, avant que Judith ne souffle du bout des lèvres :

— _Tabernak… Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça…  
— _Je le sais, oui.

Sentant que sa collègue commençait à hésiter, Théo choisit de ne rien dire et il resta muet, les poings crispés et de plus en plus inquiet.

— _Ok… Rejoins moi dans l'aile C, au sous-sol. Je viens avec mon équipe et je te promets que, si tu dérailles et que tu t'en prends au gamin, je t'enferme toi aussi. Et râle pas, c'est pour ton bien.  
—_ Merci Judith, tu es géniale.  
— _Je sais._

Elle coupa sèchement la communication et Théo ressentit une vague de gratitude pour cette officier qui, malgré sa rigueur et son respect du règlement, n'hésitait jamais à prendre ses propres initiatives lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'élancer vers l'aile C tout en envoyant un SMS à Rob pour lui demander des nouvelles de Finn._  
_

oOo

Gémissant d'inconfort, Raphaël papillonna des yeux, tentant d'ouvrir ses paupières lourdes en se redressant malgré sa tête douloureuse. Il avait été déposé à même le sol dur d'une cellule d'isolement et il ne parvenait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ou de se rappeler de quelle manière il était arrivé là.

Tout son corps lui faisant mal, il parvint à peine à prendre appuie sur un bras tremblant, l'autre était encore hors d'usage à cause de son poignet cassé qui avait enflé et qui le lançait douloureusement malgré l'attelle. Il avait aussi l'impression que son visage était en feu, une douleur lancinante pulsait de sa joue entaillée et de tout un côté de la mâchoire.

Il inspira, jugulant une nausée désagréable, et il chercha à se lever malgré ses jambes sans force, mais la porte de sa cellule fut déverrouillée à ce moment et Lucas pénétra dans la pièce, les blessures de son visage avaient été nettoyées et soignées, mais son regard avait gardé cette illumination de folie et de fureur camouflée au fond de ses pupilles.

— Tu viens avec moi. On repart à Washington où tu seras jugé pour la tentative de meurtre sur Finéas Robben, à moins que tu ne signes mes papiers avant...  
— Il n'est pas mort ?

Malgré ses sens endoloris, Raphaël sentit un soulagement bienvenu décompresser sa poitrine, soulagement qui s'évapora lorsque le plus grand attrapa son bras pour le forcer à se mettre debout et le plaquer face contre le mur de la petite pièce en s'approchant, s'emparant de ses poignets sans douceur, malgré l'exclamation de douleur du plus jeune, pour lui passer les menottes :

— Je te préviens, Thranduil, que si tu dis quoique ce soit, je te le ferai regretter comme tu n'as pas idée… J'ai beaucoup appris en étudiant nos ennemis, tu sais…  
— Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de me tuer ?  
— Parce que j'ai bien mieux à faire de toi…

A bout de force, le plus jeune n'opposa aucune résistance à Lucas qui lui empoigna l'épaule afin de l'emmener avec lui, mais, à peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres dans le couloir que l'équipe de sécurité arriva en face, menée par la femme qui avait arrêté Raphaël et qui se figea en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle avisa Lucas et son prisonnier.  
Ce dernier serra la mâchoire et, craignant que la situation ne dérape si jamais Raphaël cherchait à se faire entendre, sa main qui tenait l'épaule descendit le long du bras jusqu'à se poser sur le poignet endolori qu'il pressa une première fois de manière menaçante, amenant le plus jeune à se crisper silencieusement sous la douleur.

— Que se passe t-il, monsieur ?  
— Un avion nous attend à l'aéroport, l'agent Hamilton repart avec moi.  
— Mais… L'enquête n'a pas encore eu lieu, il doit rester ici pour être jugé…  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera jugé, et condamné, par son pays. Maintenant, laissez nous passer.

Judith resta figée un moment, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, mais le regard intransigeant de Lucas eut raison d'elle et elle s'effaça poliment pour lui laisser le passage.

— Non. Tu n'iras nulle part avec lui, Lucas, tant que l'on ne saura pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lucas écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Théo arriver d'une démarche mortelle, le regard noir et les poings crispés, suintant d'une colère instable et dangereuse, née de la peur qu'il ressentait pour son frère, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider.

— Théo, je suis navré pour ce qu'il se passe… Comment va Finn ?  
— Mal. Mais il n'est pas encore mort, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, et nous attendrons son réveil pour connaître sa version des faits, ainsi que l'identité de son agresseur...

Les yeux de Thorin effleurèrent rapidement le corps de Raphaël, qui luttait bravement contre la douleur et la peur, et les deux amants échangèrent un bref regard, dans lequel le plus jeune put lire une menace mortelle qui se mouvait au fond des pupilles de Théo.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole pour se justifier et clamer son innocence, Lucas serra fortement ses doigts sur son poignet dans son dos et il ferma les yeux pour juguler l'intense douleur qui se répandit dans son bras jusqu'à son épine dorsale.

— Pas la peine d'attendre le témoignage de Finéas pour juger le lieutenant Hamilton coupable… Madame Ries et son équipe, ici présents, sont intervenus à temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Judith acquiesça distraitement, son regard perçant étudiait Raphaël, scrutant ses traits avec attention, mais elle se tourna vers Théo pour affirmer :

— Effectivement. Lorsque nous avons entendu les deux premiers coups de feu, nous nous sommes immédiatement mis en alerte sans savoir d'où ils venaient. Et lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la salle, Finéas Robben était au sol et le lieutenant Hamilton avait mis Monsieur Fitzgerald en joue, il semblait prêt à tirer.  
— Non ! C'est lui qui a-

L'exclamation outrée de Raphaël s'éteignit dans un gémissement de douleur, faisant tressaillir Théo qui réagit instinctivement en faisant un pas en avant, le regard noir.

— Lâche-le !  
— Non, Théo. Je suis peut-être sur le sol canadien, mais cet agent est sous ma responsabilité, ses actes seront jugés aux États-Unis comme le stipule le règlement du JCP. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait à Finn.  
— Théo, je te jure que je ne-

Mais, encore une fois, Lucas pressa rageusement le poignet blessé qu'il avait dans les mains et le plus jeune se tut pour juguler la douleur en tremblant. Fronçant les sourcils, Théo fit un pas en avant pour intervenir, mais Judith l'intercepta en lui lançant un regard polaire :

— Il a raison. Le JCP est une organisation mixte entre le Canada et les États-Unis. Quel que soit l'endroit où se déroulent les faits, les agents sont soumis à la justice de leur pays…

Théo grinça des dents en affrontant Lucas du regard, fouillant au fond de ses prunelles pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, incapable de concevoir que cet homme, qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un ami, ait pu sciemment tirer sur son frère, mais tout aussi incapable de condamner Raphaël, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait croisé son regard si expressif noyé dans la douleur et la peur.

Que Raphaël soit l'auteur du tir était l'hypothèse la plus probable et Théo n'avait aucun doute que si ces événement s'étaient déroulés ne seraient-ce que quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait pas ressenti la moindre compassion pour la jeune réincarnation de ce roi elfe haïssable. Toutefois, il avait appris à connaître Raphaël, et la manière dont Lucas le contraignait au silence ainsi que l'état alarmant dans lequel se trouvait le plus jeune suffirent à convaincre Théo de ne pas laisser le directeur de la défense américaine agir à sa guise et il parla d'un ton implacable, sans hésitation :

— Je vois… Dans ce cas, Lucas Fitzgerald, tu es en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur Finéas Robben et je t'accuse aussi d'acharnement, de menaces, voir de tortures, sur Raphaël Hamilton que je soupçonne d'avoir agi par légitime défense.

Lucas écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar de Judith et de plusieurs membres de son équipe, et il resta bouche bée lorsque Théo se tourna vers sa collègue :

— Officier Ries, occupez-vous de l-  
— Théo, ne me dit pas que tu prends la défense de l'assassin de ton frère ! Contre moi en plus ? Tu as oublié qui je suis ?  
— _Théo, Tabernak, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux que nos pays entrent en guerre ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter Lucas comme ça ! Et c'est Celegorm, bordel, ça fait des années qu'il travaille avec vous, pourquoi aurait-il tirer sur Finn ?_

Discrètement, Judith s'était approchée de Théo en fronçant les sourcils, mais ce dernier ne broncha pas et il maintint sa décision et montra Lucas du menton :

— Arrête-le, c'est un ordre. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

Elle tressaillit, puis se tourna vers ses hommes qui patientaient nerveusement, tous aussi surpris de la demande de Théo, mais Lucas parla avant qu'elle leur fasse signe d'obéir à leur supérieur :  
_  
_ — Je vois… Ça m'étonne de toi, _Thorin_… Que tu te soucies de lui… J'avais pensé que, au contraire, après ce qu'il t'avait fait subir, tu lui en aurais voulu un minimum… Et après tout ce qu'on l'on a vécu ensemble, tes doutes à mon propos me heurtent profondément…  
— Pas ici, Lucas.  
— Si, nous allons en parler ici et maintenant : ils doivent savoir ce que j'ai à dire… Officier Ries, s'il vous plait, il s'agit d'une affaire de type S, veuillez faire sortir les agents qui ne sont pas concernés…

Surprise par le ton froid de Lucas, ainsi que par son changement soudain de sujet de conversation, et ne sachant toujours pas sur quel pied danser car Théo ne fit pas mine de donner le moindre contre-ordre, Judith s'exécuta et fit signe à quatre soldats, des hommes qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de réincarnation, de sortir monter la garde aux extrémités du couloir. Puis son attention revint sur Raphaël, muet, dont le regard angoissé était accroché à celui de Théo et elle l'étudia une nouvelle fois en tentant de se souvenir de la manière dont elle l'avait connu dans sa première vie, car, elle en était certaine, ce visage, même humain et blessé, lui était familier. Et ce fut le murmure incrédule de son sergent qui la fit frémir :

— _Ostie de crisse de tabernak, ce môme… C'est Thranduil !  
_  
Murmure qui se propagea sur les lèvres de tous les agents présents et, jugulant un sourire cruel, Lucas lâcha soudainement Raphaël qui, vidé de ses forces, tomba à genoux face aux agents qui l'observèrent d'un œil effaré, tous possesseurs d'esprit réincarnés et la plupart d'anciens sujets du roi de Mirkwood, et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux lorsque le plus grand dégaina son arme pour poser le canon froid sur sa nuque.

— Thranduil, oui… Je vois que personne ne l'a oublié celui-là… Thorin… Ai-je besoin de rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à s'en prendre aux gens de ta race ? C'est ce que Finn a eu le malheur de lui reprocher, juste avant que la conversation ne s'envenime et qu'il ne lui tire dessus…  
— C'est faux !

Mais Théo n'attendit pas que Raphaël se justifie avant de dégainer à son tour pour mettre Lucas en joue, à l'instar de Judith qui fit déployer ses hommes autours des deux anciens seigneurs sylvestres :

— Baisse ton arme et éloigne-toi de lui, Lucas,.  
— Je suis navré, mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux, Théo. J'ai toujours été et je resterai la seule personne à fédérer toutes ces âmes réincarnées. Thranduil travaillera pour moi dans ce sens et, s'il refuse, alors je ferai en sorte que son passage dans ce monde soit bref…  
— Tu veux me garder prêt de toi pour t'assurer de mon silence !

Les pupilles de Lucas se rétractèrent furieusement à l'exclamation de Raphaël et il voulut le faire taire une nouvelle fois, mais l'un des agents de Judith, grand blond à la peau glabre et opaline, à l'instar de presque tout ses collègues, sortit soudainement des rangs en braquant son arme sur lui et crachant méchamment :

— Si tu le touches encore, je te tue.

Prenant Lucas au dépourvu, quelques autres soldats, toujours dévoués malgré la mort, firent aussi un pas en avant et Judith elle même répondit au regard implacable que Thranduil lui envoya, reconnaissant en elle un ancien capitaine de sa garde, en s'avançant sur Celegorm, prête à faire feu au nom de celui qui fut son roi.  
Toutefois, quelques agents restèrent en retrait, certains même baissèrent leurs armes en regardant nerveusement leurs collègues, refusant de prendre la défense de Raphaël ou seulement d'agresser Lucas.

La scène sembla se figer un bref instant, et Théo ne perdit pas de temps avant d'intervenir. D'une démarche implacable, il marcha sur Lucas, profitant de son inertie pour le désarmer avant de le fouiller rapidement pour récupérer les clés des menottes, puis il le repoussa en faisant signe à Judith de mettre hors d'état de nuire.

— Thorin, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'erreur que tu es en train de faire ! Il n'a pas que des alliés ! Beaucoup désirent sa mort bien plus ardemment que moi ! Si je le garde prêt de moi, je le protègerai et nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses pour notre communauté, tous ensembles !  
— De une, tu peux garder ta salive, Lucas, je sais que c'est lui qui t'a tué, tout comme j'ai compris que tu ne nous as pas tout dit concernant ta première vie et tu crains que Raphaël finisse par le faire, rien que pour ça, tu as tous les motifs pour t'en prendre à lui… De deux, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu souhaites tant le garder prêt de toi : A voir de qu'elle manière eux réagissent, simplement en entendant son nom…

D'un geste vague, Théo désigna les agents sur le qui-vive du menton, amenant Lucas à serrer les poings, et le canadien continua :

— Tu parles de fédérer les âmes réincarnées… Malheureusement pour toi, seul le roi qu'ils ont servi durant des siècles en est capable… Et tu le sais, et c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas encore tué, parce que tu as l'intention de le former à ton image et l'exhiber ensuite pour parfaire ta crédibilité auprès de toutes les âmes envers qui tu viendrais en aide… Mais lui, il ne veut pas travailler avec toi…

Tout en parlant, Théo s'était baissé sur Raphaël pour retirer délicatement les bracelets de métal qui comprimaient ses poignets, puis il caressa doucement, mais discrètement son flanc, amenant le plus jeune à lever les yeux vers lui. Raphaël resta muet, n'ayant, de toute manière, pas la force de parler, mais il accrocha son regard pour lui communiquer sa gratitude et son innocence, à quoi Théo répondit en intensifiant la caresse sur sa taille puis il l'aida à se remettre sur pied tandis que Judith faisait reculer Celegorm qui se débattit.

—Et alors ? Ne mens pas, Théo, je sais que toi aussi tu veux l'utiliser de cette manière ! Le manipuler pour en faire ta chose, puis me faire disparaitre afin de le mettre à ma place à la tête des âmes réincarnées de ce monde, tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas vu de quelle manière tu te l'accapares ?  
— Arrête de geindre, Lucas, tu es complètement mégalo… Et puis ce n'est absolument pas pour le mettre à ta place ou bien le récupérer dans ce sens que je lui viens en aide… Il y a autre chose en jeu…

Presque avec regret, Théo passa une mains douce dans les mèches maintenant courtes de Raphaël, se faisant brièvement la réflexion que le surnom Petit-Prince était dorénavant totalement approprié à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Puis il se pencha sur lui pour embrasser très tendrement ses lèvres, choquant Lucas qui, à aucun moment, n'avait pensé que Théo puisse éprouver autre chose que de la haine, de la colère ou bien un intérêt calculateur envers la réincarnation de Thranduil.

Mais cette attitude surprenante expliquait certainement la raison pour laquelle Finn était intervenu au bon moment de manière totalement inattendue, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une personne chère à son frère, prenant Lucas au dépourvu, et aussi la vitesse à laquelle Théo avait réagit pour protéger son ancien ennemi.

Et si Théo s'était montré aussi rapide, ce n'était pas pour venger son jumeau, pas seulement, mais pour récupérer Raphaël, et Lucas avait fait l'erreur de ne pas prendre ce fait en considération. Se croyant immuniser par le ressentiment que Thorin était censé éprouver pour la réincarnation de Thranduil, il avait sincèrement pensé que Théo serait, lui aussi, contre Raphaël et que, de ce fait, il ne douterait pas une seconde de la sincérité de Lucas.

Vaincu, il ne résista pas lorsque Judith ordonna qu'il soit enfermé jusqu'à ce que les tenants de l'affaire soient éclaircis, puis elle s'approcha de Théo, qui n'avait pas lâché Raphaël, un bras protecteur enroulé autour de sa taille, et elle baissa inconsciemment les yeux face à la réincarnation de Thranduil avant de prendre la parole :

— Théo… Tu sais qui il est… On ne pourra pas garder Lucas ici indéfiniment, il a le pouvoir de déclencher une guerre… Et je ne connais personne ici qui saura prendre la responsabilité de l'inculper… Et tu… Vous… Raphaël est encore considéré comme coupable…  
— Ils ne pourront pas ignorer la version de Finn.  
— Navré, Théo, mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps il sera en état de parler… Et puis si jamais il ne… hem… Bref. Nos big boss ne vont pas tarder à joindre l'un de nous deux pour exiger la libération de Lucas, que ce soit lui qui ait tiré sur Finn ou non. Tu sais que même toi tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire… Raphaël sort de nulle part, il est le coupable idéale si jamais nos dirigeants cherchent à étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas se mettre en froid avec les USA…

Pratiquement appuyé sur Théo qui caressait distraitement son flanc, n'ayant toujours pas l'esprit clair, Raphaël tentait de suivre la conversation des deux officiers et il sentit son cœur se comprimer en entendant l'affirmation de Judith. Le brun sentit la manière dont son corps se crispa sensiblement et il affermit sa prise sur sa taille en grinçant des dents, avant de se séparer du plus jeune pour enrober sa joue d'une main douce, mais ferme, et il le regarda dans les yeux :

— Raphaël, tu dois nous donner ta version des faits… Mon frère est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et tu es accusé d'être le responsable de son état, entre autre…

Malgré son esprit embrumé par la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps entier, ainsi que celle, lancinante, qui faisait trembler son poignet, Raphaël leva les yeux vers Théo en secouant négativement la tête.

— C'est faux… C'est Lucas qui a fait ça, sciemment, et je suis intervenu avant qu'il ne tire une deuxième fois pour l'achever…

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Théo, dont le regard pris la teinte d'un ciel d'orage, et, tachant de canaliser sa colère, il s'approcha encore de Raphaël en étudiant son regard.

— Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? De vous deux, il est le moins justifiable…  
— Théo… Je ne mens pas… Je n'ai pas tiré sur Finn…

Avisant la crainte qui se mouvait au fond du regard nébuleux du plus jeune, ainsi que la manière, discrète, mais éloquente, qu'eut Judith de porter la main à son arme pour intervenir si besoin, Théo prit conscience de son attitude menaçante. Il inspira lourdement, avant de caresser une dernière fois la mâchoire de Raphaël, puis il déplaça ses doigts de manière à effleurer délicatement la plaie qui zébrait l'autre joue, cadeau du couteau affuté de Lucas.

— Je sais que tu ne mens pas… Quand on m'a dit que tu étais le coupable, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais, maintenant que je te vois, je suis persuadé du contraire… Je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
— Théo, laisse-le, il n'est pas en état de parler, tu le vois bien.

Suite à l'intervention sans appel de Judith, Théo serra les lèvres en sondant le regard terne de Raphaël qui semblait lutter contre l'inconscience, et il resta un instant à hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Puis il soupira lourdement et, d'un geste fluide, il fit passer un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, qui se laissa tomber contre lui en fermant enfin les yeux, un autre sous ses genoux pour le soulever, sous le regard effaré de Judith :

— Attend, tu fais quoi ?  
— Je l'emmène. Contacte Pierre, à Ottawa, pour lui expliquer la situation, dis lui qu'elle est sous mon contrôle et qu'il s'agit de Thranduil, je lui fais confiance pour réagir correctement.  
— Même s'il laisse Raphaël tranquille et qu'il ne prend pas le parti de Lucas, jamais il ne le gardera enfermé ici… Il préfèrera étouffer l'affaire et le laisser repartir à Washington plutôt que se froisser avec lui…  
— Je sais, et c'est préférable… S'il le libère, ce sera plus simple pour moi de remettre la main sur lui, plutôt que s'il le fait enfermer sous haute surveillance pour un procès qui n'en fini pas et où il s'en sortira de toute manière grâce à ses très nombreux_ amis_…

Judith n'osa pas répondre au grondement sourd de Théo et elle le laissa passer avec le jeune agent inconscient dans les bras, avant de faire signe à deux de ses hommes de rester en faction devant la cellule de Lucas. Puis elle se précipita sur les pas de son collègue, les sourcils froncés sur un regard déterminé, et elle lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'immobiliser.

— Théo, attend ! Que vas-tu faire de Thranduil ?  
— Navré, mais je préfère ne pas le divulguer, même pas à toi.

Elle serra la mâchoire pour lui faire face et ne se laissa pas intimider par l'aura ténébreuse qui émanait de lui. Son regard effleura le visage inconscient de Raphaël et une drôle d'émotion l'assaillit, une nouvelle fois, en étudiant les traits de celui pour qui elle avait donné sa vie, en vain.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte, Théo, de ce que tu as dans les bras…  
— J'ai ma petite idée dessus, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le traite à sa juste valeur…

Le regard de Judith se voila de noir et elle refusa de céder le passage lorsque Théo fit mine de vouloir passer :

— Nous savons tous que tu as été son ennemi, Théo ! J'étais là, j'ai participé à la capture de ta compagnie puis à la bataille des cinq armées. Si jamais ce que viens de dire Lucas à propos de ce que tu voudrais faire de lui, le manipuler pour l'utiliser, je-  
— Je garde le lieutenant Hamilton avec moi, ce n'est pas négociable et je ne me justifierai pas. Ecarte-toi.

Une colère sourde grondait en lui, suite à la tension qu'avait ressenti son corps lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Eirik s'était fait enlevé, sans parler de la puissance des sentiments qui faisaient rugir son sang : la peur, l'horreur et la fureur, à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Raphaël et, surtout, Finn, en ce moment, sans parler de cette dernière altercation avec Lucas et cet haïssable goût de trahison qui lui brulait le palais. Mais Judith refusa de se laisser impressionner et elle tint bon, épaulée par ses agents qui se placèrent à ses côtés.

— Non. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il représente pour nous ! Nous ne te laisserons pas jouer avec lui.  
— C'est gentil, Judith, mais il n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon. Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu.  
— Quoi alors ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument le garder avec toi ? Il s'agit d'amour ? Comme pour Justin que tu as laissé se faire-

Théo n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour la faire taire. Un regard d'une noirceur opaque qui lui fit comprendre que si, à l'instant, il n'avait eu pas Raphaël dans les bras, Théo n'aurait eut aucun complexe à frapper une femme, qu'il considère celle-ci comme son amie ne changeait rien.

— Judith. Raphaël est un gamin de vingt-et-un an à peine, pas un roi elfe millénaire, et il en a suffisamment bavé ces derniers jours pour que j'estime avoir le droit de refuser de le livrer en pâture à toute une horde de fanatiques végétariens incapables de faire le deuil de leur première vie alors qu'il ne se rappelle peut-être même pas de vous !

Elle haussa un sourcil outré, à l'instar de ses agents, mais Théo embraya furieusement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre :

— Et, crois-moi, j'ai été le premier à le considérer et le traiter comme le roi qu'il a été, à ma manière, certes, puis il m'a bien fait comprendre que Thranduil est mort et que Raphaël aspire à autre chose que faire la guerre à ses anciens ennemis, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Il ne sera votre leader que s'il le veut, et quand il le voudra. Pour l'instant, en tant que son supérieur, je vais exiger sa mise à pied pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je ne la lèverai que lorsqu'il sera dans un meilleur état, que les esprits seront calmés et que Lucas sera neutralisé. En attendant, il ne s'approchera plus du JCP.

D'un pas rageur, il avança sur Judith qui s'effaça nerveusement pour le laisser passer en serrant les poings avant de souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Ok… Théo, fais ça, je vais te faire confiance encore une fois… Mais si j'apprends que tu lui as fait le moindre mal…  
— Si ça arrive, alors j'aurai plus à craindre de lui que de toi… Mais si tu veux t'en prendre à son bourreau, je t'en prie, Lucas est encore en cellule…

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et s'en alla, portant le jeune agent inconscient dans ses bras et Judith resta un instant immobile, avant de lancer un regard à son sergent, qui acquiesça discrètement. Alors elle fit disperser ses hommes avant de faire craquer ses doigts, puis, accompagnée du sergent, elle pénétra dans la cellule de Lucas et referma soigneusement la porte.

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Au prochain épisode :

Rendez-vous à l'hôpital.


	27. Chapter 27

oOo

L'esprit nébuleux, mais ne ressentant plus la moindre douleur, Raphaël inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir ses paupière lourdes. A l'odeur d'antiseptiques et au bruit régulier du cardiographe, il comprit qu'il était dans un hôpital, et que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Toutefois, lorsqu'il voulut bouger et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à son lit, totalement restreint dans ses mouvements, il sentit une panique sourde poindre soudainement en lui, affolant le cardiogramme et, déboussolé, il commença à se débattre.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, sur Rob, habillé d'une blouse blanche, accompagné d'un médecin et d'un jeune infirmier qui portait une seringue dans les mains et, forcé à l'immobilité, il les regarda approcher d'un œil angoissé, crispé à l'extrême.

— Calme toi, Raphaël. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal.  
— Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?  
— Nous avions des analyses à faire et tu t'es débattu, tu as failli lui crever un œil…

D'un signe de tête, Rob montra distraitement le médecin derrière lui et Raphaël ne fit aucun commentaire en avisant la joue qui avait été striée par quatre ongles furieux, il se contenta de poser la tête sur son oreiller en se forçant au calme tandis que Rob s'approchait doucement jusqu'à attraper les liens qui l'immobilisait tout en l'observant attentivement pour jauger le danger. Derrière lui, l'infirmier boutonneux tenait fermement sa seringue, prêt à intervenir, mais Raphaël ne broncha pas lorsque Rob le libéra, il se contenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le lit, aidé par le plus grand.

— Quel genre d'analyse ? Je pensais que tu étais psy, pas chirurgien… Et je me suis simplement pris quelques coups, rien qui nécessite un tel déploiement médical.

D'un geste trouble, il montra les transfusions et les machines médicales qui l'entouraient et Rob inspira lourdement, sans répondre, avant de se tourner vers le jeune infirmier :

— Va dire à mon frère que Raphaël est conscient, s'il te plait.  
— Mais… Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer au bloc… Et il a été endormi pour l'opération…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet à l'idée de savoir Théo sur une table d'opération, à l'instar de Rob qui resta figé un instant, avant de soupirer et il se retint de foutre une calotte au jeune manchot qui lui servait d'assistant :

— Je parle de Théo, pas de Finn, abruti !  
— Ho, pardon.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'éclipsa et le médecin demanda à son tour si Rob avait besoin de quelque chose, avant de partir à de son côté une fois que le docteur Robben ait certifié que non.

— Comment ça se présente, pour Finn ?  
— Encore trop tôt pour le dire… Pour t'épargner le jargon compliqué du milieu, saches que ses organes internes ont été amochés et ce n'est pas propre, mais il a été pris en charge suffisamment rapidement pour que l'on puisse se permettre d'espérer… D'après le chirurgien, son diagnostic vital est positif, on n'a plus qu'à attendre, rien d'autre.

Touché par le ton meurtri de Rob, Raphaël acquiesça en silence et, répondant à son ordre tacite, il se rallongea sur le lit pour le laisser l'ausculter rapidement, leur permettant à tous les deux de penser à autre chose.

— Effectivement, tu n'as pris que des coups, pas trop mal placés en plus, les hématomes devraient rapidement se résorber. Pour ce qui est de ton bras, j'ai donné l'ordonnance à Théo avec quelques consignes très claires, mais je vais le répéter à toi aussi, car, en tant que médecin, et conscient du genre de boulot que l'on peut te demander, j'ai le droit, et même le devoir, de t'interdire d'exercer ta profession pour quelques semaines. La fracture est peut-être légère, mais c'était vraiment débile de continuer à te battre avec un poignet dans cet état, tu en pleureras dans quelques années s'il ne se ressoude pas correctement.

La remontrance glissa sur Raphaël comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, trop occupé à repenser aux derniers évènements qu'il avait en tête et à faire le tri sur toutes les questions qu'il avait à poser à Théo, notamment au sujet d'une certaine fédération d'âmes réincarnées et du rôle qu'on attendait de lui là dedans.

— Pour ce qui est des analyses et du matériel médical que tu as remarqué, on peut dire que tu as vu juste, car si nous avons pris ces dispositions, qui ne sont pas nécessaires pour ces blessures là, c'est parce que nous avons remarqué une malformation assez alarmante de la plupart de tes organes internes...  
— Oui, je sais. J'ai ça depuis ma naissance. Ça avait fait paniquer les médecins de la maternité, mais j'ai grandi avec ça, même s'ils avaient assuré que je ne vivrai pas plus de deux ans…

Conscient du fait et peu intéressé par le sujet, le plus jeune se redressa en passant une main fâchée dans ses cheveux, découvrant leur nouvelle longueur, et il ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que le plus grand lui lança, pénétrant et extrêmement curieux.

— Ils ont étudié ton cas ? C'est très rare, ce que tu as, tu le sais ?  
— Rare ? Les médecins ont assuré qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ça… Ils ont essayé de comprendre, avec des radios, des scans, et même une échographie… J'ai passé mes premiers mois à l'hôpital… En vain. J'ai ensuite simplement eu quelques rendez-vous à la clinique en grandissant pour voir comment ça évoluait, mais je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ça, au contraire, il paraît que ça fonctionne de manière exceptionnelle…  
— Est-ce que… Tu m'autorises à consulter ton dossier médical ?  
— Tu parles de ça ?

D'un doigt nonchalant, Raphaël montra quelques feuilles éparpillés sur la table de métal, des résultats d'analyses et plusieurs radios qui mentionnaient son nom et, penaud, Rob les récupéra en haussant les épaules et marmonnant.

— Il fallait tout de même que je te pose la question à un moment ou à un autre, histoire d'être en règle avec la loi… Mais vu que j'ai accès aux bases du JCP, je me suis permis de prendre les devants et de le télécharger pour l'imprimer ici… Sais-tu si tes médecins ont lancé un avis sur leurs réseaux pour en parler avec les collègues d'autres hôpitaux ?  
— Aucune idée.

Rob fit la moue, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il haussa les épaules.

— S'ils l'avaient fait, je pense que tu ne serais pas là pour en parler… A mon avis, le médecin qui s'est occupé de ton cas était certainement un réincarné, et il se doutait de qui tu étais. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas cherché à divulguer ton cas et qu'il l'ait gardé secret… Ce sont exactement les profils comme le tien qui attiraient l'attention de la P.A.S., qui était encore gorgée de pouvoir à ta naissance…  
— La P.A.S. ?

Rob haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, et Raphaël put voir son regard s'assombrir dangereusement.

— L'un des organismes privés qui traquait les âmes réincarnées en secret… Je sais comment ils fonctionnent car Lucas et moi nous y sommes infiltrés quand ils ont commencé à s'intéresser à Finn et Théo, il y a quelques années… Mais ça, les jumeaux ne le savent pas, donc merci de le garder pour toi.  
— Ils existent encore ? Ou bien vous avez réussi à l'éradiquer ? Lucas a déjà mentionné ce genre de chose…

Le plus vieux eu un sourire distrait en feuilletant les analyses de Raphaël et il secoua la tête doucement :

— Lucas et moi avons fait fermer de nombreux établissement du genre, mais pas la P.A.S... Elle, elle s'est auto-détruite toute seule… Malheureusement, dans ce processus, elle a engendré quelque chose de pire…  
— Comment ça ?

Rob leva ses yeux des papiers pour les plonger dans ceux de Raphaël et il lui lança un sourire creux :

— Ils ont commencé avec les elfes, certes, mais ils se sont très vite intéressés aux orcs… Ces cons ont mis la main sur Azog et Bolg, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils se sont rencontrés, tous les deux, ainsi qu'une grande partie des leurs… Mais ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, plus furieux et fous que jamais. Puis ils se sont organisés et ils sont revenus… Aucun pseudo-scientifique n'a survécu et le centre a été totalement détruit… Un véritable charnier… Nous étions encore infiltré à ce moment, mais, par chance, Lucas avait sentit le danger et nous avions pris la tangente quelques heures avant qu'ils arrivent. Le problème, c'est qu'Azog avait mis la main sur leurs recherches : toutes les données qu'ils avaient pour retrouver les réincarnations, elfes ou orcs, et comment ramener les souvenirs… Et, surtout, les listes, à la tête desquels trônaient les fiches de Finn et Théo, leur adresse et les noms de leurs proches…  
— Ho… C'est donc parti de là…

Rob soupira lourdement en serrant les poings. Oui, c'était parti de là, et, depuis, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne s'en morde les doigts, car il savait que, si lui et Lucas avaient été plus efficaces, s'ils avaient cerné le véritable danger, non seulement ils auraient pu évincer la menace du P.A.S., mais, en plus, ils auraient discrètement tué Azog lorsqu'ils étaient encore infiltrés dans l'institut. Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'avait su qu'il s'agissait de celui qui avait pris la vie de Frérin, Kili et Fili avant de se faire tuer par Thorin, qu'il avait emmené dans la mort.

Ça, ils l'avaient appris quelques mois plus tard, lorsque l'albinos était gentiment venu souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire aux jumeaux, le jour de leur vingt-trois ans, un vingt-et-un juin ensoleillé.

Le seul bon point, c'était que Lucas avait réussi, avant de partir, à dupliquer ces mêmes données pour les conserver et les étudier.

Ce fut de cette manière qu'Azog et les jumeaux Robben avaient appris qu'un prince nain s'était réincarné en Europe, car la P.A.S. avait remarqué les dispositions hors du commun d'un jeune mafieux orphelin, et elle avait passé quelques mois à l'étudier de loin, attendant que la surveillance du Padre, qui l'avait mis sous discrète protection après une première tentative d'enlèvement infructueuse, ne s'allège pour qu'ils tentent une nouvelle fois de s'en emparer.

— Et… Quel est le rapport avec ma… Malformation ?

La question, peu assurée, fit sortir Rob des pensées dans lesquelles il se perdait et le canadien secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas trop… C'est un cas exceptionnel et c'est la première fois que je vois ça… Mais ça a un rapport avec la réincarnation, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Théo m'a dit tout à l'heure que tes souvenirs étaient très nets, et nombreux, sans parler de l'état dans lequel tu as mis Lucas, qui est pourtant un adversaire redoutable, alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu apprends à te battre… Les blessures qu'il a subies n'ont pas été données par un novice… J'aimerai pousser davantage les analyses, mais, je pense pouvoir déjà dire que tes organes ne sont pas malformés, ils ne sont simplement pas humains, du moins, pas vraiment… Ils portent une certaine nature elfique… Ta réincarnation n'est pas commune, Raphaël…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, et il prit les radios que les pédiatres avaient faites de lui à sa naissance et pendant son enfance ou son adolescence pour les regarder, sans comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Toutefois, le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait s'évapora lorsque Théo passa la porte. D'un accord tacite, aucun des deux frères ne comptait laisser Finn seul avec les médecins, c'est pourquoi Rob récupéra le dossier médical de Raphaël, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il passa à côté de son petit-frère, et il lui caressa gentiment la joue pour accrocher son regard détruit.

— Ça va aller, Théo. Son état commence déjà à s'améliorer.  
— Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas tout simplement faire une greffe ? Au lieu de s'acharner à réparer ce qui ne va pas…  
— Parce que, même si tu es un donneur compatible et que ça pourrait marcher pour lui, toi, tu n'y survivras peut-être pas à long terme… Ce n'est donc pas négociable. Ce n'est même pas ma décision, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Finn m'assassinera à son réveil s'il apprend que tu n'es plus là parce que tu as donné tous tes organes pour lui et que je t'ai laissé faire. Puis il fera en sorte de partager notre cercueil…

Théo déglutit en détournant le regard, serrant les lèvres.

— Son cœur avait cessé de battre…  
— Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver pendant les opérations difficiles. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, ça va mieux, maintenant, il est entre de bonnes mains.  
— J'ai cru que le mien s'était arrêté aussi à ce moment… Je ne sais pas s'il est reparti depuis…  
— Ce serait dommage, maintenant que tu sais quoi en faire…

Rob lui envoya un sourire doux en faisant un discret signe en direction de Raphaël, qui s'était assis sur son matelas en attendant, essayant pudiquement de ne pas écouter la conversation au sujet grave, puis le plus vieux s'éloigna pour rejoindre Finn, laissant Théo s'approcher de son Petit-Prince.

Il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux courts, s'amusant de constater qu'ils étaient tellement fins et légers qu'ils restaient ébouriffés, à l'instar des personnages de mangas, offrant à Raphaël une coupe digne du héro de Saint-Exupéry et mettant joliment sa gorge sensuelle en valeur. Gorge que Théo ne manqua pas de caresser du bout des doigts tout en se penchant sur Raphaël pour embrasser ses lèvres.

— Je suis désolé… Pour Rob. Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser faire, mais ça lui a permis de penser à autre chose, je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'en empêcher…  
— Ça va aller… Il m'apportera certainement quelques réponses.

Théo se sépara doucement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, caressant sa joue, dont la balafre laissée par Lucas avait été pansée, et il remarqua sur un ton neutre :

— Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte… Lucas, les autres elfes… Moi… On te veut tous, chacun pour une raison propre… On est même prêt à se battre pour toi… Mais si lui rentre aussi dans la compétition pour te récupérer, alors on ne pourra rien faire contre lui… C'est le mec le plus fourbe que je connaisse, il est capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins, même contre son petit-frère adoré…

Théo savait de quoi il parlait, mais le ton semblait léger, c'était la raison pour laquelle Raphaël ne fut pas franchement inquiété par l'annonce. Il se contenta de s'allonger sur son lit, écartant les jambes pour inviter Théo à y prendre place et le plus vieux ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa délicatement sur lui, plaçant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge qu'il picora de quelques baisers tout en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de la main valide du plus jeune, l'autre main glissa entre les mèches folles.

— Que je devienne un sujet d'expérience de ton frère n'a pas l'air de te contrarier…  
— Ça l'a été il y a quelques heures quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à te tourner autour, mais j'étais trop préoccupé par Finn pour réaliser… Avec du recul, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Tu dois savoir que Lucas est reparti aux États-Unis, Pierre, le directeur de la partie canadienne du JCP, n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de s'en prendre à lui et l'affaire va être étouffée…  
— Que vont-ils faire de moi ?  
— Pierre était un haut-elfe de Fondcombe, un seigneur lui aussi, et, même s'il n'a pratiquement aucun souvenir, il te connaît, du moins, il avait déjà rencontré Thranduil… Lucas ne semble pas avoir lâché l'affaire, même s'il s'est rendu compte que tu as bien plus d'alliés que ce qu'il avait craint. Il a promis qu'il ne chercherait plus à te faire du mal, mais, malheureusement, tu restes un agent américain, donc sous ses ordres. Pierre et moi n'avons pas encore eu le temps de discuter de toutes nos options, mais on pense que le mieux serait de te virer du JCP.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur se contracter brusquement et sa gorge s'assécher, soudain inquiet pour son futur professionnel qui, mine de rien, lui tenait tout de même à cœur. Mais Théo embrassa une nouvelle fois sa gorge pour le rassurer, tout en continuant.

— Bien entendu, le choix n'appartient qu'à toi… Mais, personnellement, je pense que, vu ce que tu inspires aux réincarnations, qui ont réagi d'une manière encore jamais vue lorsqu'ils t'ont reconnu, nous devons faire attention à toi, à l'image que tu véhicules, et aux machinations de Lucas, surtout la dernière idée qu'il s'est mis en tête…  
— Fédérer les âmes réincarnées ?  
— En faisant de toi un phare, oui… Lucas s'est montré démesuré dans sa manière de traiter avec toi. Si tu n'avais pas été son meurtrier, je pense qu'il aurait joué bien plus finement, il aurait plutôt tenté de te séduire pour s'emparer de toi et t'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins, en faisant en sorte que tes souvenirs ne reviennent jamais. Mais il te déteste, et encore, le mot est faible…

Raphaël ne répondit pas, écoutant Théo, dont le souffle doux caressait la peau sensible de sa gorge et le brun continua à expliquer le résultat de ses raisonnement :

— C'est pour ça qu'il n'a eu aucun scrupule à se montrer aussi violent envers toi… J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de revanche, mais il n'a pas menti sur un point : grâce aux recherches de Rob et l'implication de Lucas, nous sommes à la tête d'un véritable réseau, à travers le monde entier, d'âmes réincarnées, de tout âge et de toute profession… Et c'est là qu'il a déraillé… Je le soupçonne de souhaiter créer bien plus qu'un simple réseau, mais plutôt une communauté, voir même une organisation internationale… Vu la place qu'il possède dans le plus puissant pays du monde, il a pu placer des réincarnations qui lui sont loyales aux postes les plus stratégiques et, plus d'une fois, il a fait intervenir les forces armées des États-Unis dans des affaires qui ne concernaient que les âmes, pas les problématiques de notre monde actuel…

Tout en parlant, la main de Théo abandonna les cheveux du plus jeune pour descendre jusqu'à la taille et se faufiler sous sa tunique pour caresser ses flancs distraitement :

— Il se fout totalement des « humains normaux », qu'il considère comme de la merde, rien d'autre, et il est furieux, comme beaucoup d'elfes sensibles au devenir de la nature, de la manière dont cette planète a été saccagée… Avec toi à ses côtés, et peut-être Pierre et d'autres seigneurs de votre acabit, appeler les possesseurs d'âme réincarnée pour un plan à la Magneto dans X-men serait totalement à sa porté…

La comparaison fit sourire Raphaël, qui sentait sa peau chauffer agréablement partout où passaient les doigts du plus vieux et, avide de sentir plus, il bougea sa main, dont les doigts étaient encore entrelacés avec ceux de Théo, jusqu'à les amener à se poser eux aussi sur son flanc. Le brun comprit la demande tacite et il lâcha la main de Raphaël pour caresser franchement sa taille et son ventre ferme, adorant le sentir frémir sous son touché. Avec volupté, il embrassa passionnément la gorge de Raphaël, avant de prendre la peau tendre entre ses dents pour la mordiller gentiment, puis sa bouche remonta jusqu'à l'oreille, dans laquelle son souffle se perdit, raidissant les reins du plus jeune.

— Au moins, si on te livre en pâture à Rob… Tu resteras au Canada… Je pense même qu'il peut te proposer un job en tant qu'associé pour mettre en place quelques projets qui lui tiennent à cœur…  
— Genre créer une université, comme le professeur X ?  
— C'est ça, oui. Un rôle qui conviendra parfaitement aux deux mégalos que vous êtes…

Raphaël ne répondit pas, concentré sur le souffle qui caressait ses sens et sans avouer que, finalement, entendre Thorin le traiter de mégalo ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, tant que ça restait susurré sur ce ton là.

— Azog est neutralisé, de même que ses hommes les plus fidèles… Je n'ai donc plus la légitimité, ni le besoin, d'agir comme je le faisais ces dernières années, donc mon équipe sera certainement dissoute. Dwalin est déjà out, et Finn démissionne… Je pense accepter un poste dans la direction du JCP qu'on me propose depuis quelques mois… Je superviserai quelques équipes d'Ottawa ou de Montréal, sans avoir à retourner sur le terrain…  
— Est-ce que tu… N'es pas en train de me proposer de rester vivre avec toi ?

Théo se figea, se rendant compte que, effectivement, sans même y avoir réfléchi, il ne faisait rien d'autre que chercher à convaincre Raphaël de rester au Canada, avec lui, et il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, reprenant ses caresses sur ses flancs et son abdomen :

— Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait essayer…

Raphaël resta silencieux, sondant le regard du brun avec attention, puis il acquiesça, avant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour accueillir le baiser langoureux de Théo.

Se laissant aller et espérant permettre à Théo de penser à autre chose qu'à son jumeau qui se battait pour sa vie sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, il fit glisser ses jambes de manière à entourer la taille du plus grand, tressaillant en sentant son bassin onduler une première fois contre le sien et il ferma les yeux pour laisser la volupté du moment l'envahir, gommant les derniers événements désastreux. Appréciant la diversion, Théo intensifia ses caresses, découvrant une nouvelle fois ce corps qui lui plaisait tant, et plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Raphaël pour expulser, dans un baiser exigeant, la tension qui faisait vibrer son sang.

Conscient que la nuit était maintenant bien avancée et qu'aucun membre du personnel de cette clinique privée, mis à part Rob qui ne quittera Finn pour rien au monde, n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans cette chambre, Théo ne put résister à la sensuelle proposition de Raphaël.

Pressé et ressentant le besoin de s'enivrer dans les bras du plus jeune pour ne pas penser à Finn, et, surtout, cette terrible attente, il commença à bouger son bassin contre celui de son amant, scellant sa bouche à la sienne pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Il avait déjà découvert avec plaisir que le plus jeune était plutôt bruyant au lit, et cet aspect érotique lui plaisait bien plus que de raison, mais, il se doutait que les murs de la clinique, même plus luxueuse que l'hôpital, n'étaient certainement pas les plus épais. Et, ce soir, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire preuve de retenu, il préférait que tout le monde ne sache pas qu'il s'envoyait un patient pendant que son frère subissait une opération vitale.

Sans s'occuper du cardiographe branché sur le cœur du plus jeune qui s'affolait significativement depuis un petit moment, tout en continuant d'embrasser son amant qui se laissa submerger par le désir puissant de Théo, le canadien fit descendre une main jusqu'à pétrir sa cuisse, puis elle remonta pour malaxer une fesse, avant de s'emparer du pantalon de tissu fourni par l'hôpital pour l'abaisser, tandis que Raphaël, se sentant bruler, déboutonna lui même sa tunique pâle avant de la jeter au sol.  
Le blond retira ensuite, sans douceur, les perfusions et les sondes du cardiographe dont le graphique devint linéaire et il tressaillit lorsque la bouche de Théo vint immédiatement se poser sur la légère plaie de son avant-bras, laisser par l'aiguille, pour laper la goutte de sang qui menaçait de couler, avant de partir se promener sur son torse qu'il embrassa avec dévotion.

Comblé par le goût subtil de son Petit-Prince, qui se tordait au rythme de ses baisers, Théo remonta doucement pour embrasser une nouvelle fois sa bouche, afin de le distraire alors que ses doigts descendirent encore, jusqu'à s'insérer en lui, pour une préparation délicate et attentionnée malgré son appétit.  
Il sentit le corps du plus jeune tressaillir, et Raphaël voulut rompre le baiser pour pousser une exclamation érotique, mais Théo eut le réflexe de remonter sa main libre pour la plonger dans ses cheveux, qu'il agrippa en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Raphaël pour un baiser étourdissant.

Jugulant un vertige né du désir, Raphaël posa sa main sur le torse de Théo en soupirant langoureusement, avant de se redresser pour déshabiller son amant en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Il va vivre, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour lui maintenant… Ne penses qu'à moi. _Only me…_  
— J'essaie…  
— _Show me that __you're doing __more __than trying__…_

Une fois Théo débarrassé de tout tissu superflu, Raphaël se rallongea en crochetant la nuque de son amant pour l'amener à se baisser sur lui, écartant les jambes de manière indécente en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il retint son souffle lorsque, répondant à l'invitation, le brun revint embrasser ses lèvres en attrapant ses hanches.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux lorsqu'il le sentit se glisser en lui, et il se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir, conscient que la douleur de la pénétration fera bientôt place au plaisir, et offrant sa confiance à Théo en sachant que le plus grand prendra le temps nécessaire pour ne pas le brusquer. Ses doigts agrippèrent inconsciemment les draps du lit et il répondit distraitement aux légers baisers que Thorin déposait sur ses lèvres, étourdi et plus conscient de rien, si ce n'est de la douce chaleur qui prenait possession de ses veines alors que Théo s'appropriait, une nouvelle fois, son corps.

— Putain… Thranduil… Tu es tellement…

La voix crispée par un plaisir ingérable, Théo s'immobilisa, sentant sa tête tourner violemment et il se redressa, avide de planter son regard dans celui, troublé, du plus jeune, puis il commença à bouger, gardant d'abord un rythme doux, jusqu'à ce que Raphaël se détende et se mette à prier pour plus. Gémissant, malgré la bouche affamée qui s'était posée une nouvelle fois sur la sienne, au gré des coups de rein qui s'intensifièrent, le blond tâcha d'encaisser l'inquiétude, la douleur et la rage qui avaient pris possession du corps de Thorin, se mêlant à la passion et au désir qui enflaient en lui et qu'il déversait dans l'étreinte, se montrant de plus en plus puissant et passionné.

Perdu dans le plaisir, Théo ne se rendit même pas compte que la lèvre du plus jeune, déjà abimée par un coup de Lucas, s'était rouverte sous ses baisés, laissant quelques gouttes carmin perler sur la peau opaline. Il frémit lorsque, sentant la jouissance arriver, Raphaël se tordit dans ses bras en gémissant inconsciemment, remontant ses longues jambes le long de ses flancs pour encercler sa taille et le sentir toujours plus profondément en lui, lui offrant une vue sublime et des sensations ineffables.

— Thorin… Vient en même temps que moi…

Il ne fallut pas plus à Théo, que cet ordre charger d'érotisme, ainsi que son ancien nom murmuré avec autant de dévotion par cette voix qui charmait ses sens, pour qu'il se sente succomber et, retenant un râle de plaisir, il lui obéit sans rechigner, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Raphaël pour le contraindre au silence alors qu'il se déversait en lui, sentant en même temps un orgasme dévaster le corps de son amant.

Aucun des deux ne bougea ensuite, puis Théo se redressa tandis que Raphaël, essoufflé, fit glisser ses jambes galbées le long de sa taille pour les remettre sur le matelas aux draps froissés, appréciant sentir le regard de son amant glisser impudiquement sur son corps.

— _Thank you, Raphaël.  
— Thank you for want ?  
— _La manière dont tu viens de te donner à moi… C'était totalement… Inattendu… Je ne te pensais pas capable d'un tel abandon…

Se rendant simplement compte que, effectivement, il venait de s'offrir sans la moindre concession, pire même, il avait lui-même réclamé que Thorin s'empare de lui sans conditions, Raphaël ne répondit pas, il se contenta de déglutir et Théo pu même apercevoir quelques légères rougeurs sur ses joues pâles. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et il se pencha pour embrasser le plus jeune, toujours allonger sous lui :

— On s'assagit, Petit-Prince ?  
— La situation l'exige…  
— Certes, c'est une bonne excuse…

Raphaël fit la moue en détournant le regard, piqué par le ton taquin de Théo :

— Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux…  
— Je ne suis pas déçu, j'aime que tu me surprennes ainsi…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, s'imprégnant du gout exacerbant du plus jeune et appréciant ce nouveau parfum de complicité et de tendresse partagée que portaient parfois leurs baisers. Les derniers événements ne leur avaient pas laissé le temps de se retrouver tous les deux, de manière aussi intime.  
Certes, ils avaient passé la dernière nuit ensemble, mais la journée avait été particulièrement tendue et se terminait de manière catastrophique, avec Finn sur la table d'opération et les accusations qui avaient failli assombrir considérablement le destin de Raphaël.  
Toutefois, Théo sentait que leur relation venait, encore, d'évoluer, si bien qu'il avait complètement oublié le simple fait que cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'il côtoyait la réincarnation de Thranduil. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux et le plus vieux était conscient que Raphaël commençait tout simplement à lui donner sa confiance, rien d'autre, mais intégralement.

Théo ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Lucas, mais il connaissait le directeur de la défense américaine et, témoin de l'état de Raphaël, qui avait tout de même passé quelques heures dans le coma, Théo avait compris que le plus vieux s'était montré extrêmement violent envers son agent, sans parler de l'état dans lequel il avait mis Finn.

Furieusement, il joua longuement avec la langue du blond qui poussa un gémissement voluptueux, puis il se sépara de lui pour attraper son portable et regarder rapidement si aucune nouvelle de Rob ne lui était parvenue entre temps. Il avisa plusieurs appels manqués, de sa mère, et, n'ayant pas le courage de la joindre pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles, il se contenta de lui envoyer un SMS en lui assurant que Rob la rappellera.  
Raphaël se redressa lui aussi en passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches folles :  
_  
— _J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus… Pour toi ou pour Finn…

Théo fronça les sourcils et, posant son téléphone, il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— Ne culpabilise pas, Raphaël. Finn aurait très bien pu choisir de ne pas intervenir ou de prendre le parti de Lucas… Il lui faisait confiance, c'est pour ça qu'il avait baissé sa garde face à lui… Tu n'y es pour rien…  
— Comment espères-tu me persuader d'une chose pareille ? Tu n'y crois pas toi même…

Théo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui caresser le visage en le sondant gravement, puis il secoua négativement la tête.

— Non… Je suis en colère pour ce qui est arrivé, contre tout le monde… Même contre Finn. Mais je suis conscient que tu ne l'as pas voulu et que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ça se termine ainsi lorsque tu as appelé à l'aide… De toute manière, si tu n'avais pas fait ça, comment les choses se seraient terminées pour toi ? Tu as besoin que je te le rappelle ?

Doucement, ses doigts effleurèrent le pansement qui protégeait sa joue entaillée le visage sombre :

— J'ai vu les papiers que Lucas comptait te faire signer. Si tu lui avais donné ton accord pour intégrer les services secrets, il aurait annoncé ton décès fictif dans l'heure et supprimer toute trace de ton identité. Il aurait ensuite pu faire ce qu'il voulait de toi sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, pas même moi…  
— Je sais… C'est pour ça que j'avais envoyé un SOS à Finn… Mais je n'aurai pas dû…

Raphaël se tut et resta silencieux un moment, mais il releva le regard insistant que Théo avait posé sur lui et il fronça les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres :

— Oui, je m'en veux! Je ne suis pas imperméable aux remords, je ne l'ai jamais été, même lorsque j'étais roi, quoique tu puisses en penser.

Théo eut un sourire en coin, amusé de voir que le plus jeune semblait lire dans ses pensées et il haussa les épaules avant de se pencher sur lui :

— Ce n'était pas seulement à ça que je pensais…  
— Quoi, alors ?  
— Disons que j'espère sincèrement que tu ne t'es pas donné à moi de cette manière simplement parce que tu penses que tu as une dette à régler vis à vis de l'intervention de Finn…

Conscient que Raphaël, trop sauvage pour être capable d'une chose pareil, n'avait pas agit ainsi pour se faire pardonner, Théo remonta sa main pour la glisser dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Raphaël qui se cambra sensuellement en répondant sur le même ton, cachant un sourire gourmand et mutin. Sourire pour lequel le canadien pourrait se damner.

— Quand bien même c'était le cas, ça changerait quoi ?  
— Je serai déçu… Et je demanderai compensation…  
— Ça se mérite…

Totalement abandonné dans ses bras, il offrit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à Thorin, qui les happa des siennes, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps souple ou bien jouer avec ses cheveux courts. Il l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le bassin du plus jeune, et il l'embrassa jusqu'à lui en avoir le tournis, dû au plaisir ou au manque d'air, déterminé à penser à autre chose qu'à une hypothétique amputation de son âme et trop heureux d'avoir un divertissement conséquent, le seul qui soit capable de détourner ses pensées de cette attente insupportable.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
Merci à tous les reviewers et que ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu me pardonnent !  
**

**Au prochain épisode :**

Mauvaises complications pour Finn;  
Prunille et Tom à la rescousse;  
Salaï cherche à reprendre le dialogue avec Eirik;


	28. Chapter 28

oOo

— Messieurs Robben, il y a quelqu'un pour vous à l'accueil… Un certain Jérôme Oliveira…

Les deux frères, qui veillaient sur Finn, échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce que l'agent pouvait bien leur vouloir à une heure du matin alors qu'il était censé être à Ottawa, mais aucun des deux ne souhaitaient quitter le chevet de Frérin pour le savoir, si bien que Rob se tourna vers l'infirmier pour lui demander doucement :

— Faites-le venir ici.

L'aide-soignant fit demi-tour tandis que Thorin se leva en soupirant et s'étirant, se demandant fugacement s'il y avait un jour un moyen de faire comprendre à Jérôme que, s'il mettait son portable hors tension, c'était pour ne pas avoir à traiter avec ses collègues de travail.

L'agent d'Ottawa ne tarda pas à arriver, le regard grave, un simple petit sac plastique à la main et il commença par prendre des nouvelles du blessé, ce à quoi Théo répondit d'une voix terne :

— Il a survécu à l'opération… Ça fait maintenant trois jours qu'il est inconscient, mais son état est stable…  
— Ça va durer encore longtemps ?

Les deux frères haussèrent les épaules sombrement et Jérôme n'osa pas demander plus. Il se contenta de plonger la main dans le sac qu'il avait amener pour en sortir une clé USB qu'il fit tourner dans sa main.

— Je sais que… Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de faire sortir ce genre de preuve et c'est pour ça que je suis venu d'Ottawa, pour vous donner une duplication en main propre. Ça vous concerne tous les deux, mais je pense que le seul intérêt qu'à cette _vidéo_ est pour Rob…  
— Pourquoi, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Intrigué, Rob s'empara de la clé, sous le regard de Théo qui fronça les sourcils en sondant le visage de Jérôme.

— Une vidéo faite par l'un des hommes de Vladimar.

Rob se figea, la mâchoire crispée, et il tendit la clé à Jérôme en secouant la tête :

— Merci, mais j'ai déjà donné avec ces horreurs. J'ai étudié tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leurs « _méthodes_ » d'extraction de souvenirs, ça suffit.

Mais Jérôme ne reprit pas la clé et il s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard désolé, avant de désigner Théo, quelques mètres plus loin, debout à côté du lit de Finn, du menton en soufflant d'un ton bas pour n'être entendu que de Rob :

— Celle là concerne leur _neveu, _la réincarnation de Fili… Ils gagneraient à ne pas la voir, je pense. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait récupéré ses souvenirs, mais vu la manière dont ils s'en sont pris à lui, le môme va avoir, très bientôt, besoin de ton aide… Et sans ça, tu ne pourras pas comprendre où est son problème.  
— De quel problème parles-tu ?

Intrigué par le sujet dont il n'avait entendu que la fin, Théo s'était approché, sondant Jérôme du regard et l'agent d'Ottawa haussa les épaules en reculant vers la sortie.

— Ça, Rob le définira bien mieux que moi, mais-  
— THORIN !

Le hurlement de détresse poussé par Finn fit bondir Théo et Rob qui, d'un même mouvement, se ruèrent au chevet de leur frère, tandis que Jérôme resta un instant indécis, puis, se sentant de trop, il recula, prêt à proposer son aide si besoin, ou bien à s'éclipser si jamais sa présence n'était pas nécessaire.

— Finn… Frérin, calme toi, nous sommes là.  
— Il ne doit pas se débattre, les sutures ne vont pas tenir !

Rob avait parlé d'une voix implacable, même si enrouée dans une émotion vibrante, et, aidant son grand-frère, Théo plaqua les épaules de Finn, qui se débattait dans ses cauchemars, sur son matelas.  
Le blond, immobilisé de force, se tendit dangereusement, son pouls accéléra furieusement, affolant le cardiographe qui était branché sur son cœur et Théo fut effaré de voir des larmes couler de ses yeux clos alors qu'il murmurait son nom, l'implorant de venir à son aide dans une langue qui lui était familière, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il eut le réflexe de porter sa main à son nez, pour lui bloquer la respiration et le réveiller de force, comme il le faisait étant enfant dans ce genre de situation, mais Rob l'en empêcha, la mâchoire crispée.

— Son esprit est trop faible pour endiguer les pires souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés : ils sont en train de revenir... Si on le réveille maintenant, je ne sais pas dans quel état on va le récupérer… Tient-le encore, je prépare une injection.

Théo acquiesça en serrant les dents, maintenant son jumeau d'une main et caressant sa joue de l'autre. Il savait exactement ce qu'était en train de vivre Finn, lui même avait déjà expérimenté ce retour brutal des souvenirs après un choc ou bien durant un sommeil profond, lui faisant revivre son agonie avec une lucidité bouleversante, chaque détail, sensation ou instant des derniers moments précédent sa mort.

— Dépêche toi !

Le cœur serré d'angoisse pour son jumeau, qui faisait seul face à ses pires souvenirs, Théo ne pouvait empêcher son propre corps de trembler et Rob, qui remplissait rapidement une seringue, lança un regard perçant aux plus jeunes, avant de s'approcher pour planter l'aiguille dans le bras du blond. Mais celui-ci hurla à ce moment et recommença à se débattre jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Théo sente un liquide chaud imprégner la tunique qu'il tenait. D'un bond, le brun s'éloigna de son jumeau, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi posés sur ses mains couvertes de sang et la voix transformée par la panique :

— Putain, Rob, c'est quoi ça ?!

Avisant le sang, le plus vieux jura à son tour et, d'un geste, il retira la tunique imbibée et il resta interloqué un instant, son regard paniqué étudiant la poitrine de Finn, barrée par une plaie nouvelle qui s'ouvrait rapidement et de manière totalement incompréhensible, à l'emplacement même de sa marque de naissance, couvrant le tatouage qu'il portait.

Les deux frères restèrent une brève seconde totalement figés par l'effroi, puis l'urgence de la situation les saisit et Théo se jeta sur son jumeau pour passer un doigt sur ses lèvres et en retirer le sang qui s'y écoulait tandis que Rob se tourna vers Jérôme, qui regardait Finn sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour l'apostropher d'un ton catastrophé :

— Va chercher un chirurgien, tout de suite ! Le cœur est peut-être touché et il fait une hémorragie interne.

Jérôme s'exécuta immédiatement et Théo leva les yeux sur son grand-frère, paniqué par le diagnostic qu'il venait de poser, puis il l'aida à fournir les premiers soins à Finn qui gisait maintenant d'une immobilité terrifiante.

— Rob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il va mourir si on ne fait rien, on fera le point sur l'événement plus tard.

Sans ajouter un mot, tendu à l'extrême, Rob retira les perfusions, puis il fit signe à Théo de lui ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir sortir le blond et l'emmener immédiatement au bloc, rejoint très vite par le chirurgien encore ensommeillé que Jérôme trainait derrière lui.  
Mais, avisant l'état de Finn, le médecin bipa immédiatement son équipe et, jetant les deux frères dehors, il procéda sur le champs à l'opération.

— Ostie de calice de crisse de tabernak !

D'un poing que l'angoisse avait rendu furieux, Rob frappa nerveusement le mur du couloir tandis que Théo, sous le choc, se contenta de s'y adosser pour se laisser glisser au sol, une main couvrant sa bouche pour retenir l'exclamation de douleur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il était intimement lié à son jumeau, beaucoup trop et, non seulement il partageait sa souffrance, mais, en plus, celle-ci ne parvenait pas à gommer la terreur qu'il ressentait pour la vie de Finn.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bordel ? Tu as déjà vu ça ?  
— Non. Bien sur que non ! C'est incompréhensible ! Vous aviez déjà évoqué le fait que la sensation de ce qu'il se passait dans vos cauchemars était bien réelle, mais jamais à ce point là !

Soupirant lourdement, Rob s'assit à son tour près de son frère en larmes pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— C'est peut-être dû à son EMI…  
— En quoi une Expérience de Mort Imminente peut déclencher ce genre de chose ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à un réincarné… Justin en avait fait une et jamais il n'a déclenché _ça._  
— Écoute, Théo, je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler d'une chose pareille… Une telle plaie qui s'ouvre sans raison, c'est tout simplement inconcevable …  
— Il l'avait en lui… Il est né avec elle...  
— Comme vous tous…

Théo pinça les lèvres et, fermant les yeux, il posa douloureusement sa tête contre l'épaule de Rob, jugulant un vertige amer :

— Il va mourir à nouveau…  
— Une telle blessure était mortelle à votre époque, mais là, non seulement elle a été prise en charge sur le champs, mais, en plus, nous possédons les techniques et la technologie nécessaire pour la soigner.  
— Jusqu'à quand ? Si le sort s'acharne sur lui ainsi, comment se battre contre ça ?  
— Il ne s'agit pas forcément de destinée, il y a certainement une explication rationnelle et j'ai bien l'intention de la trouver.

Théo déglutit et il ouvrit doucement ses yeux brillants avant d'inspirer un souffle tremblant :

— Tu penses qu'il y aura des séquelles ? Comment pourra t-il se remettre d'une chose pareille ?  
— On sera là pour lui…

oOo

La tête effroyablement lourde, bourdonnant désagréablement et la bouche pâteuse, Finn revint à lui, prenant peu à peu conscience du bip sonore des appareils de l'hôpital, de son corps si lourd et de l'odeur d'antiseptique qui stagnait dans l'air. Sans parvenir à ouvrir les paupières, il tenta d'abord de bouger ses doigts et un tressaillement surpris s'empara de son corps lorsqu'une petite main glissa dans la sienne :

— Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, tonton, je sais que tu es réveillé !  
— Prunille Robben… Sale gosse…  
— Si Théo t'entendrait, il sera pas content…  
— Vu comment tu massacres notre belle langue, il aurait de quoi, oui.

Articulant difficilement, il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les visages constellés de tâches de rousseur de ses deux neveux qui le fixaient sans ciller :

— Tom, tu es là toi aussi… Où sont vos parents ?  
— Ils dorment.

Très sérieusement, Prunille avait répondu à la question de Finn à la place de son petit-frère qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer et le blond eut le réflexe de regarder dehors d'un œil morne, haussant un sourcil en constatant que les volets de sa chambres étaient fermés.

— Ils dorment où ?  
— Bah… A la maison.  
— A la maison ?! Et Théo ?  
— Tout pareil.

Finn fronça brusquement les sourcils et il se redressa soudainement, oblitérant la légère douleur de son abdomen pour attraper le poignet de Prunille et regarder l'heure à sa montre Mickey.

— Mais… Il est trois heures du matin ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tous les deux ?!  
— Tom a dit que tu allais te réveiller, alors on a venu.  
— Comment ?  
— En vélo.

Le blond se figea, avant de soupirer lourdement et il se rallongea en faisant signe aux deux enfants de prendre place à côté de lui pour terminer leur nuit ici et chacun s'allongea d'un côté en lui prenant une main.

— Tom ne parle pas encore, Prunille, arrête de l'utiliser pour expliquer tes caprices… Vous êtes vraiment des cas, tous les deux… Vous n'imaginez pas la farce que vous êtes en train de faire à tout le monde…

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, Finn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête que feront Rob, Sarah et Théo lorsqu'ils découvriront la disparition des deux enfants, mais son sourire se fana lorsque Prunille lui répondit trop gravement :

— C'est toi qui leur a fait une farce…  
— Moi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans un hôpital…  
— C'est pour que les médecins te soignent.  
— Merci, j'avais compris ça tout seul. Je ne sais juste pas de quoi ils veulent me soigner…  
— C'est pour ça, regarde :

Sans gêne, la petite Prunille se redressa et alluma le néon près du lit, dont l'éclat agressa les yeux de Finn qui retint un juron en portant la main à son visage afin d'atténuer la vivacité de la lumière, et elle se pencha sur lui pour soulever sa tunique.

— Théo et Rob ils ont cru que tu allais mourir, mais moi, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir parce que tu es mon amoureux avec Théo et que les amoureux ne peuvent pas mourir.

Choqué, Finn entendit à peine la tirade de l'enfant et il passa un doigt tremblant sur la balafre qui lui couvrait l'abdomen, remarquant du même coup que sa main était couverte d'un bandage blanc, et il compta mentalement les dix-sept points de sutures sans comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Plus bas, il remarqua le pansement qui couvrait son ventre et il déglutit en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Une petite main rejoignit la sienne et, levant le regard, il accrocha celui de Tom qui le regardait fixement.

— A mal ?  
— Un peu…  
— Attend, je vais te faire une piqure pour te soigner.

Prenant un air sérieux d'infirmière soucieuse, Prunille avait attrapé une seringue qui trainait, mais Finn eut un rire nerveux et il lui retira l'objet des mains pour le poser hors de porté de la petite-fille :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de piqure… Dis mois juste, combien de temps je viens de passer à dormir ?  
— Depuis que Lucas a fais quelque chose de très très mal.  
— Lucas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
— Il a pris un pistolet pour te tirer dessus. Parce que il voulait pas que Raphaël fasse pas ce qu'il voulait et toi tu lui as sauver la vie. Et après, tu es mort. Deux fois.

Sans un mot, Finn regarda ses deux neveux, son regard passant de Prunille à Tom, puis de Tom à Prunille.

— Okay… On va dire que je vois très bien ce qu'il s'est passé… C'était quand tout ça ?  
— Alors, la deuxième fois que tu es mort, à cause de ça :

D'une claque brusque, elle posa la main sur la poitrine blessée de Finn qui retint courageusement un hurlement de douleur, avant de lever sa main pour montrer quatre doigts :

— C'était il y a tout ça de jours. Mais avant, c'était tout ça.

Elle montra trois doigts à Finn, déboussolé, qui cherchait désespérément à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ses explications le mettant plus dans le flou qu'autre chose. Il décida de se recoucher, éteignant la lumière et prenant ses neveux dans ses bras.

— Okay… Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? On va dormir et, demain matin, on appellera vos parents pour leur proposer de venir et me réexpliquer tout ça, ça vous va ?  
— Ho, ils viendront tous seuls. On vient tous les jours pour te voir.  
— Peut-être, mais je pense que demain, ils vous chercheront d'abord avant de venir ici.  
— Pourquoi ? On est déjà là.  
— Mais eux ne le savent pas.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que vous êtes partis en fourbe pendant qu'ils dormaient et, quand ils se réveilleront, ils vont avoir très peur.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que.  
— On a fait une bêtise ?  
— Oui, mais c'est une belle bêtise.  
— Alors on ne sera pas grondé ?  
— On verra. Ça dépendra de l'heure à laquelle on les appellera…  
— D'accord.

La fillette ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et, se pelotonnant contre son oncle qui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui masser la tête, elle ferma les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil tandis que Tom, de son côté, regardait le plafond en jouant avec les doigts engourdis de Finn qui ne tarda pas à somnoler à son tour.

oOo

— FINN, BORDEL ! Tu as frôlé la mort deux fois, tu viens passer une semaine dans le coma et, maintenant que tu es réveillé, j'ai déjà envie de t'étriper !  
— Rob, tu m'avais manqué à moi aussi…  
— PAPA !

A peine leur père eut passé la porte du restaurant que Prunille et Tom se jetèrent à son cou, désamorçant sa colère née de la crainte, et Théo entra à sa suite, son regard sombre s'illumina dès qu'il croisa celui de son jumeau qui se leva doucement pour recevoir son étreinte.

— Finn… Tu es bien l'unique personne capable de fuguer de l'hôpital à ton réveil pour aller manger des pancakes avec tes neveux… Bordel, vous venez de nous faire vraiment peur…  
— Arrête de pleurnicher, on vient de réserver une table pour huit et c'est l'heure du brunch, alors venez vous asseoir. Hey, Petit-Prince, sympa ta nouvelle coiffure !

Malgré son air bravache, Finn n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler des derniers événements qui avaient failli lui prendre la vie, mais il se souvint que Prunille avait mentionné le nom de Raphaël dans cette histoire et, discrètement, il sonda rapidement les quelques hématomes de son visage qui ne s'étaient pas encore résorbés avant de croiser le regard coupable du petit-ami de son frère.

— Finn, je suis vraiment soulagé.  
— Oui, moi aussi si tu veux savoir.

Raphaël hésita un instant mais, avisant le sourire de Finn, il se permit de sourire à son tour avant de s'asseoir face à Théo qui avait pris place à côté de sa nièce pour l'aider à couper son pancake. Finn, lui, partit se perdre dans les bras de sa mère qui l'étouffa à moitié en l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait tout lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait jamais encore eu aussi peur de sa vie ce à quoi il répondit qu'elle allait vraiment le perdre si elle continuait comme ça et qu'on avait pas idée de serrer ainsi un convalescent. Il parvint à se sortir de l'étreinte, mais Rob l'attrapa par le col avant qu'il ne songe à rejoindre Théo :

— Toi. Que mes enfants fuguent en pleine nuit pour te retrouver est une chose. Mais que toi tu fugues avec eux sans prévenir qui que ce soit, simplement un SMS pour donner ta localisation alors que tu es blessé grave et que ça fait des jours qu'on se relève à ton chevet, en attendant le moindre signe de ton réveil, afin d'être présent au moment où tu ouvriras les yeux, c'était très ingrat, monsieur Finéas Robben !  
— J'avais peur que tu sois trop heureux de me revoir.  
— Abruti.

Attirant son petit-frère à lui, Rob entoura son corps de ses bras pour une étreinte confortable dans laquelle Finn se laissa aller sans rouspéter. Sarah s'approcha ensuite pour lui caresser affectueusement le dos en lui lançant un sourire rayonnant :

— L'écoute pas, c'était une bonne idée. C'est bien plus sympa de te retrouver ici que dans cette chambre immonde et sans personnalité… Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles mieux, Finn, j'espère que ça va durer. Je t'ai ramené ça pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Gentiment, elle lui tendit une petite boite que Finn, reconnaissant de quoi il s'agissait, récupéra avec un sourire gourmand et qui, devinant le regard avide de Rob, garda contre lui en allant s'asseoir. Les fils Robben étaient tous les trois extrêmement friands des Macarons de Boulay, spécialité de la région d'origine de Sarah, et elle ne manquait jamais d'en ramener quelques boites à chaque fois qu'elle retournait en France pour saluer sa famille.

oOo

— Bonjour monsieur. On est venu pour voir Eirik, si c'est possible...

Salaï haussa un sourcil en sondant le jeune homme brun et le petit blond à lunette qui lui faisaient face et qui le regardaient nerveusement, lisant le danger qui émanait discrètement de son corps de tueur, mais il effaça poliment l'épaule pour leur proposer de pénétrer dans la villa.

— Suivez-moi.

Sans ajouter un mot, le mafieux se dirigea vers le cœur de l'immense maison, achevant d'intimider les deux lycéens qui se demandaient s'ils avaient une bonne idée en venant pour offrir un peu de compagnie à leur camarade qui semblait se morfondre depuis quelques jours. Arrivant dans un grand salon, la pièce préférée d'Eirik, Salaï, toujours silencieux, s'écarta pour les laisser passer après avoir envoyé un regard indéchiffrable à l'islandais, qui s'était redressé en les regardant approcher. Puis il tourna les talons et pris la direction de son bureau en soupirant.

La cohabitation avec Eirik était devenue très difficile. Le plus jeune avait mal pris son rejet, lorsqu'il s'était proposé à lui, et il avait passé les jours suivants à l'ignorer froidement, s'arrangeant toujours pour faire en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que le mafieux et, si ça arrivait, il gardait un regard fuyant et un visage renfrogné.  
Il avait repris les cours rapidement, leur offrant à tous les deux une distance quasi-salutaire, mais le week-end était arrivé et Salaï avait tenté de proposer quelques sorties au plus jeune. Eirik avait refusé de partager du temps avec lui et avait passé tout le samedi à l'éviter, sans que Salaï ne sache quoi faire pour arranger la situation. C'est pourquoi l'arrivée des deux lycéens, loin de l'agacer, le soulagea considérablement, heureux de savoir que, même si les choses se dégradaient entre eux, Eirik n'était pas seul dans ce pays qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

Entendant un bruit de vaisselle brisé, il changea de direction et marcha vers la cuisine, dans laquelle une femme habillée de noir et aux yeux rougis s'affairait à ramasser la porcelaine qu'elle venait de laisser tomber et Salaï s'adossa contre la porte en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

— _Signora… _Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si jamais vous en ressentez le besoin…  
— _Grazie, _mais je préfère travailler, ça m'aide à ne pas trop penser à lui…

Sans ajouter un mot, elle disposa gâteaux et confiseries sur un plateau qui portait déjà quelques boissons et Salaï lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse se rendre dans le salon et amener de quoi manger aux lycéens. Mais le mafieux apostropha sa domestique avant qu'elle ne commence à monter les marches :

— Rosalba, je suis sincèrement désolé, pour Pietro… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas laissé ton mari faire ce travail seul…  
— Je le sais, _signore.  
— _Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui rendre un regard grave et un sourire las étira ses lèvres fines.

— Salaï, tes remords me touchent, mais Pietro est mort maintenant et il a été vengé… On ne peut plus rien faire et ce n'est pas ton argent qui me le rendra. Tu ne me dois rien.

Rosalba, qui, en tant normal, possédait la prestance d'une véritable madone italienne, se retourna pour gravir les marches d'une démarche douloureuse et Salaï soupira une nouvelle fois, mal à l'aise dans l'ambiance si terne qui s'était installée dans sa maison depuis l'attaque de Vladimar.

oOo

— Et donc, tu ne te rappelles pas de ton altercation avec Lucas ?  
— Si, un peu quand même, je crois… Je me souviens surtout de quelques détails et je sais que c'est Lucas qui m'a tiré dessus, je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier son regard...

Allongé sur le plus grand fauteuil du salon de Rob, la tête posée sur les cuisses de son frère ainé assis à l'extrémité du sofa, Finn regardait le plafond en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Théo s'était installé sur le dossier de l'autre extrémité du canapé, surplombant son jumeau et il soupira en haussant les épaules.

— Tant pis. De toute manière, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose dont il faille absolument se souvenir… En gros, il s'en est pris à Raphaël pour une raison que je t'expliquerai plus tard et tu es intervenu. Vous vous êtes battu, il a pris le dessus, récupéré ton arme et il a tiré.  
— Il voulait vraiment me tuer ? Ce n'était pas pour se défendre ?

Théo fit la moue avant de se tourner vers Raphaël, assis dans le fauteuil en face et le jeune blond haussa une épaule en soutenant son regard :

— Il t'avait neutralisé avant de tirer. Tu n'étais plus une menace pour lui… Et il allait tirer une deuxième fois pour t'achever alors que tu étais déjà à terre…

Sans un mot, Rob et Théo échangèrent un long regard terrifiant qui ne passa pas inaperçu des deux autres et Finn resta un instant muet, se remémorant ces évènements de plus en plus nettement, que ce soit la scène qu'il avait surpris entre les réincarnations de Thranduil et Célégorm en entrant dans la salle ou bien l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Lucas et il serra les dents avant de parler sur un ton qui se voulait léger :

— Ok. Donc si je veux me le faire avant Rob, Théo, Raphaël ou maman, il va falloir que je me grouille…  
— Prend un ticket, Finn, il y a déjà une liste d'attente…  
— Surtout que tu es blessé, ne penses même pas à te retrouver une nouvelle fois seul face à lui !  
— Holala, l'excuse… C'est moi qui devrais passer en priorité !  
— Tu rigoles ?

L'exclamation outrée de Raphaël fit sourire Finn qui se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

— Fait pas genre, t'as déjà eu ta part, toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais mis KO à mains nues…  
— J'ai fait ça, oui, mais c'était avant qu'il ne me fasse arrêter en me mettant ton meurtre sur le dos et en se plaignant d'avoir été la cible d'une agression préméditée… Accusations qui n'ont d'ailleurs toujours pas été levées…

Raphaël échangea un bref regard avec Théo qui soupira, tandis que Finn écarquillait les yeux, choqué.

— Attendez, c'est de Lucas Fitzgerald qu'on parle ? Le mec trop badass et irréprochable avec qui on a réussi nos meilleurs coups et que j'ai invité à tous mes anniversaires depuis que je le connais ?  
— _Nos_ anniversaires-  
— Sans parler du baptême de Tom et celui de Julie…

Finn haussa un sourcil, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Raphaël en le pointant du doigt :

— Toi, t'as fait un truc qu'il a pas trop digéré lors de votre première vie…  
— Tu penses ?  
— Pour qu'il déraille à ce point, il faut vraiment l'avoir cherché… C'était quoi ? Tu lui as piqué sa femme ?

Thranduil eut un petit rire amusé et il se pencha pour regarder Finn dans les yeux en souriant cruellement et susurrant d'un ton velouté :

— Non… Je l'ai seulement décapité…  
— Ha, c'est donc ça… Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris…  
— Tu crois ?  
— C'est même flagrant.

Raphaël haussa les épaules, gardant son sourire, et il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux pour croiser le regard de Rob, qui le sondait avec une lueur intriguée, puis il glissa pour capter celui de Théo qu'il accrocha un instant. Mais Sarah arriva à ce moment avec un plateau chargé de boissons qu'elle posa sur la table avant de distribuer un verre à chacun et Finn, après l'avoir remercié jugea bon de changer de sujet :

— Donc ça, c'est pour la balle... Et si vous m'expliquiez les dix-sept points de suture, maintenant ?  
— A vrai dire, on espérait que tu le fasses…  
— Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
— On n'en a aucune idée…

Finn fronça les sourcils et il se redressa pour faire face à Rob, avant de regarder Théo dans les yeux, alarmé par la lueur inquiète qu'il remarqua dans les regards de ses frères et ce fut son jumeau qui inspira avant de prendre la parole :

— Tu étais inconscient depuis trois jours, on attendait ton réveil et tu as commencé à hurler dans ton sommeil. Ça s'est ensuite enchainé très vite : la plaie de ton abdomen s'est rouverte et tu as frôlé la mort une nouvelle fois.  
— La plaie ? Quelle plaie ?

Les garçons restèrent muets, attendant poliment que Sarah les laisse tranquille et, lorsque cette dernière, qui s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé près de Rob, sentit qu'elle était de trop, elle poussa un claquement de langue agacée, et tourna les talons, emportant le verre qu'elle s'était servie. Théo attendit d'entendre la porte claquer avant de reprendre la conversation :

— Celle qui t'avait pris la vie lors de la bataille de la Moria, elle est apparue à l'identique.

Théo avait eu très peur, Finn le devina à son intonation, et il se tourna vers le plus vieux, déboussolé :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est déjà arrivé ce genre de truc ?  
— Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais j'ai fait des recherches pendant tes quatre derniers jours d'inconscience et j'ai recensé quelques cas similaires.  
— Donc, c'est déjà arrivé.  
— Apparemment.  
— Et toi, malgré tes brillantes études et toutes tes années d'expérience, tu as réussi à passer à côté de ça…  
— Disons que je me focalisais sur l'aspect « interne », les esprits, les âmes, tout ça tout ça… Mais je suis en train de découvrir que ça influence énormément vos corps…

Rob lança un regard en coin à Raphaël avant de soupirer.

— De toute manière, je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ni de quelle manière tu en seras affecté sur le long terme… J'espérais que tu me racontes ton ressenti, en fait…  
— Quel ressenti ? J'étais inconscient, je ne me souviens de rien.  
— Pas même une sensation ? Une émotion ? Dans quel état t'es tu réveillé ?  
— Demande à Prunille, mon réveil a été ce qu'il y a de plus doux… Enfin… disons que je suis très rapidement retombé dans la réalité…

Rob soupira et échangea un nouveau regard avec Théo, qui haussa les épaules, puis, convenant qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'en parler plus tard, ils changèrent de sujet de conversation, permettant à Sarah, qui passa quelques minutes plus tard avec son bébé dans les bras, de rester pour discuter avec eux.

oOo

— Ok, donc on se retrouve demain au Colisée ? Vous verrez, c'est grandiose.  
— Oui, ça me va. Merci d'être passé !  
— Pas de quoi, tu remercieras encore Rosalba pour les gâteaux !

Eirik acquiesça et après un dernier salut à ses deux amis, il ferma la porte et commença à monter l'escalier de marbre pour retourner au cœur de la villa. Toutefois, il se figea lorsqu'il avisa la présence de Salaï qui patientait en haut des marches, une épaule adossée contre le mur et les mains dans les poches.

— Ils sont charmants.  
— Je trouve aussi.

Sans en rajouter, Eirik monta les marches jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de Salaï, et il passa à côté de lui sans un regard.

— Tu sors demain ?  
— Je pense que tu as entendu…  
— Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. Préviens-moi quand tu pars et je demanderai à quelques hommes de te suivre _discramente_, pour ta protection.  
— Ok.

Considérablement refroidi par ce que lui avait fait Vladimar, Eirik ne pensa même pas à repousser la proposition de Salaï, au contraire, l'idée d'avoir une protection discrète le soulageait considérablement. Il voulu continuer sa marche, mais le mafieux l'apostropha une nouvelle fois :

— Que leur as-tu dis, pour expliquer ta présence à _Roma_, dans cette villa ?

Eirik s'immobilisa, puis il se tourna vers Salaï en fronçant les sourcils :

— En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
— Il faut au moins que nos versions concordent, si jamais certaines de tes amis ou de tes profs viennent à parler avec moi…

Eirik resta muet un instant, semblant hésiter quant à sa réponse et, son regard planté dans le sien, Salaï pu voir une multitude de sentiments contradictoires muer dans ses yeux clairs, avant que l'islandais ne détourne le regard.

— Je leur ai dit que… Nous étions en couple, toi et moi. Même si ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas…

Salaï resta impassible, conscient que, en temps normal, lui et Fili auraient été amusés de constater que, sans se concerter, ils étaient parvenus à s'accorder sur leur version. Mais l'amertume du ton du plus jeune et la réalité que cachait cette fameuse version étaient trop sérieuses pour qu'il continu d'agir comme l' aurait fait Kili.

— Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, Eirik. Pour aimer, il faut être deux.

Salaï n'en ajouta pas, conscient qu'il était déjà suffisamment sec, mais il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre porte ouverte à Eirik et il soutint le regard que le plus jeune leva une nouvelle fois sur lui.

— Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche… Mais le fait que tu m'ais rendu mes baisers avant de me jeter comme une catin. Je ne supporte pas que l'on joue comme ça avec moi !  
— Je ne t'ai pas jeté comme une catin ! Jamais je ne te traitera ou te considèrerai comme tel !

Le visage blême, Eirik déglutit sans vraiment comprendre d'où venait la colère qu'il ressentait envers le mafieux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les points en se tournant franchement vers lui :

— Ça, je l'ai bien compris… Toi qui as le monde à tes pieds… Tu achètes ce que tu veux, qui tu veux et quand tu veux… Je suis peut-être la première personne qui te propose quelque chose sans contrepartie et ça te fait flipper, parce que tu n'as rien d'autre que ton argent à partager, pas même ton temps ou ton affection ! Et je n'ose même pas parler d'amour… Tu es bien la personne la plus pauvre que je connaisse, finalement…

Mouché par la répartie du jeune homme, dont la franchise et la spontanéité des mots lui rappelait tant les discours que Fili avait pu sortir lorsqu'il était furieux, Salaï écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur se comprimer violemment face à cette amertume dont il était, pour la première fois, la cible.

— Tu te trompes, Eirik, ce n'est pas pour ça…  
— Quoi alors ? Tu vas encore me ressortir l'excuse de la réincarnation ? Mais elle ne vaut rien ! C'est à peine si j'y crois ! Ça ne veut rien dire !  
— Pour moi, si…

Salaï garda son regard planté dans celui d'Eirik, mais ce dernier détourna vivement les yeux en serrant les poings et le mafieux déglutit avant de prendre sa respiration, décidant qu'il était temps de lever le voile avant que ça ne s'envenime :

— Eirik… Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches que nous étions-  
— _Shut up_ ! Tait-toi ! Ne dit rien… Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui nous liait toi et moi. Je… J'espérais simplement que…

Eirik se tut un instant pour inspirer profondément et il planta une nouvelle fois son regard tumultueux dans celui de Salaï en parlant sombrement, crachant tout ce qu'il avait ressassé depuis qu'il avait compris de quoi il était réellement question :

— Je me doute que si tu es intervenu, à Londres, puis à Tiraspol, c'était pour Fili… Pour ce qu'il représentait pour toi… De toute manière, pour qu'elle autre raison un mec comme toi aurait bien pu faire autant de choses pour un simple lycéen islandais ? Je remplis certainement très peu de très critères de luxe…  
— Eirik…  
— J'ai été tellement naïf... Cet intérêt que tu n'as pas caché pour moi, ce besoin de me protéger, de me garder près de toi… Tout ce que tu as fait, et que tu fais encore, c'est pour Fili, que tu sembles porter en si haute estime… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est… Humiliant, de savoir que s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de réincarnation, jamais tu ne m'aurais accordé le moindre regard… Tu serais passé à côté de moi sans même me voir...  
— _Per favor_… Fili…  
— Non. Pas Fili. Je m'appelle Eirik. Et… _Fjanðíann... Fuck. Ég__vil þig,_ j'ai envie de toi. Quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais ressenti et que je ne pensais pas connaître un jour… Alors apprendre que tu étais mon père, mon fils, mon frère ou autre… Je ne veux pas…

Touché par la voix vibrante, Salaï resta muet un instant, le sondant intensément, aussi tenté que réticent par l'idée d'oublier leur fraternité, et il soutint son regard poignant sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Si bien qu'Eirik fini par détourner les yeux en serrant la mâchoire et il lui tourna le dos en murmurant d'un ton bas :

— Si tu dis vrai et que le problème vient bien de la réincarnation, alors laisse-moi au moins te faire oublier notre premier lien…  
— Comment ? Tu as l'intention de me draguer ?  
— Te séduire. 

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je suis navrée, mais je pense pas pouvoir revenir sur ce site avant un petit moment, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.  
Le travail que j'ai fourni à fond cet hiver a trop bien payé et j'ai maintenant l'opportunité de rentrer dans la course pour faire partie de l'équipe de France et j'ai bien l'intention de sacrifier tout mon temps libre pour y arriver.

Et je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance pour aucune de mes fics.

Je continu d'écrire de temps en temps, mais je ne promets rien. 


	29. Chapter 29

oOo

— Faut que je me sauve, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir ! Bonne soirée, à demain !

Sur un dernier clin d'œil malicieux, Camille ajusta son sac et couru vers l'arrêt du bus le plus proche. Joshua le salua distraitement, avant de partir lui aussi, les mains dans les poches, et, sur le trottoir devant le lycée, ne restèrent plus qu'Eirik, avec John et Lily, toujours connectée à son SmarthPhone.

Salaï avait embauché un nouveau garde du corps pour Eirik, un homme imposant et extrêmement intimidant, mais possédant un humour subtil et un rire facile qui avait facilement apprivoisé le jeune islandais. Les lycéens avaient été lâchés en avance aujourd'hui et le blond n'était pas surpris de constater que son chauffeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Patientant devant les grilles, lui et le malgache commencèrent à discuter dans un mélange d'anglais et d'italien, John était plus à l'aise avec la langue locale et Eirik commençait petit à petit à en assimiler les bases.  
Toutefois, une rutilante voiture grise se gara non loin et le malgache lui offrit un petit sourire avant de partir lui aussi. Eirik resta seul avec la jeune asiatique qui faisant nerveusement tourner son portable dans sa paume son regard bridé faisait des nerveux aller-retour entre l'islandais et l'écran de son téléphone. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'elle l'apostropha soudainement :

— 당신인가요 ?  
— _What_ ?

Elle le sonda fixement, clignant rapidement des yeux, puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle lui montra une capture d'écran qu'elle avait faite sur son téléphone, s'adressant ensuite dans un anglais éloquent quoique teinté d'un fort accent asiatique :

— Est-ce de toi dont il s'agit ici ?

La question était superflue, car il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche lancé par les autorités islandaises et Eirik y était parfaitement reconnaissable, si bien qu'il ne prit pas soin de répondre et elle ne s'en offusqua pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

— Une page Facebook est consacrée à tes recherches. J'ai appris par elle ce qu'il est arrivé à ta famille… Je suis désolée.

Eirik ne l'avait encore jamais entendu dire une phrase aussi longue, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le surprit. Il resta un instant interloqué en apprenant la nouvelle et il déglutit, les sourcils froncés :

— Une page Facebook ? Tenue par qui ?

Elle haussa les épaules en pianotant sur son téléphone, étudiant la page en question :

— Il se nomme Gunnard Bjorkson. Il se présente comme ton petit-ami.  
— Pardon ?!

Eirik sursauta et se tourna vers l'asiatique, interloqué. Il voulut regarder l'écran du téléphone, mais il vit de quelle manière les yeux bridés, troublés par les lentilles de contact, s'écarquillèrent soudainement d'effroi en avisant quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et il se figea alors qu'une ombre le couvrit :

— Vous permettez ?

Une main élégante s'empara du Smartphone de la jeune asiatique qui laissa le téléphone glisser entre ses doigts, observant sans un mot l'homme chiquement habillé dans son costume blanc qui étudia rapidement le profil de Gunnard Bjorkson en haussant un sourcil.  
Figé à côté du _padre_ de Salaï, Eirik déglutit, sans savoir où poser les yeux et il se tendit nerveusement lorsque le vieux mafieux se tourna vers lui :

— _Piccolo, _ce _pivello _t'importune.  
— Non, ça va, il ne-  
— Je vais envoyer Bruno en _Islanda_ pour lui expliquer que mon _figlio _ne partage pas ses affaires… Et toi tu viens avec moi. Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Le _Padre _rendit galamment son téléphone à Lily et elle le regarda faire demi-tour en attrapant l'épaule d'Eirik qui se laissa docilement emmener. Les hommes de main qui accompagnaient le mafieux saluèrent à leur tour la jeune asiatique avant de partir eux aussi, puis elle se retrouva seule sur le trottoir. Elle resta interdite un instant, mais elle haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son téléphone.

oOo

— Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu as encore fugué de l'hôpital ?  
— J'en ai pour deux secondes, les infirmières ne sauront jamais que je suis parti. Il faut qu'on parle, Rob.  
— Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis en plein-  
— Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Explique moi ce que c'est que ça !

D'un geste sec, Frérin, habillé avec les vêtements de la clinique, jeta un dossier sur la table de la salle à manger, devant laquelle son grand-frère était actuellement agenouillé, une petite cuillère à la main, face à Julie qui était fort occupée à patauger dans sa bouillie pour bébé en gazouillant.

Le plus vieux jeta un œil aux papiers, avant de détourner le regard d'un air coupable et il maugréa méchamment :

— Je vois… Donc vous deux, vous avez le droit de battre le monde à la recherche des pires criminels qui s'y cachent, sans jamais prendre la peine de rassurer votre famille qui meurt d'angoisse pour vous et c'est limite si vous n'oubliez pas les anniversaires de vos neveux… Mais moi, dès que je prends des initiatives, tout le monde me tombe dessus…  
— N'essaie même pas de partir là-dedans, Rob, le chantage affectif, ça ne marche qu'avec Théo ! Tu te rends compte que ton initiative foireuse va foutre en l'air nos vacances au-  
— Areuh !

Finn fut coupé par un monumental jeté de bouillie qui lui atterri sur le front et la scène sembla se figer un instant. Face à lui, Rob et sa fille étaient tous les deux parfaitement immobiles, l'air innocent, le dévisageant sans pudeur et admirant la manière dont la pâte dégoulina le long de son visage.

— Rob, demande à ta fille de le ménager un peu, il est en pleine convalescence…

Blasé, Finn ne broncha pas lorsque son frère jumeau pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule. Retenant un sourire, Thorin attrapa un essuie-tout d'une main, le menton de son jumeau de l'autre, puis il nettoya délicatement le visage du blond qui se laissa faire en soupirant :

— Ça c'est passé trop vite pour que j'en sois certain, mais il me semble que l'auteur de ce tire n'est pas celle que l'on croit…  
— Agagah !

Profitant de l'inattention de son père, Julie prit le bol dans ses mains sales afin de jeter par dessus la table, éclaboussant le sol, attirant les regards curieux de ses oncles et celui, désabusé, de Rob, qui garda sa cuillère en main sans savoir où la poser.

Julie leva ensuite son regard innocent sur les trois hommes présents dans la pièce, barbouillée de purée orange, puis accrochant les yeux de Finn des siens, elle attrapa son verre à tâtons. Elle le leva en reportant ses yeux dans ceux de Théo, puis sur son père qui ramassait le bol en grommelant et, nonchalamment, elle retourna le verre, encore rempli d'eau.

— Julie… Non…

Sans s'occuper des jumeaux qui ricanaient, Rob se redressa pour évaluer les dégâts, tiquant d'agacement lorsque son bébé jeta le verre en plastique au sol, dégommant le chat qui léchait la purée à terre et qui feula avant de filer hors de la pièce, laissant ses traces de pas sur le carrelage présumé propre.

— Putain, arrêtez de rire bêtement, hosties d'innocents, aidez-moi à nettoyer tout ça avant que Sarah re-  
— Rob ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Le cri strident de la française, figée sur le pas de la porte, fit sursauter les trois frères et Julie poussa un rire bref en tapant joyeusement dans la mare qui stagnait sur la table, éclaboussant son père qui eut un soupire las et qui jeta mollement la petite cuillère dans le bourbier face à lui.

Son air dépité aurait suffit à relancer l'hilarité de ses frères, mais Sarah se tourna vers eux, une dangereuse aura mortelle émanait d'elle.

— Et vous, les deux glandus, ça va, la vie est belle ?  
— On n'a rien fait, nous !  
— C'est bien ce que je vous reproche !

Furieusement, la petite brune avança jusqu'à sa fille, nettoya rapidement le visage barbouillé, puis récupéra le bébé hilare avant de sortir de la cuisine, se tournant une dernière fois vers les frères Robben :

— Personne ne sort de cette pièce tant qu'elle n'est pas nickelle.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et plus personne ne bougea, ils se contentèrent de faire une grimace désolée lorsque la française, furieuse, croisa Raphaël, installé dans le salon, étudiant un rapport sur son ordinateur sans rien demander à personne et qui sursauta lorsqu'elle l'apostropha en fulminant :

— Et toi, là, rends-toi utile ! Occupe toi d'elle cinq minutes, je vais vérifier comment vont son frère et sa sœur.  
— _What ?! But I never-_

L'exclamation désespérée de Thranduil fut coupé par les hurlements du bébé et, dans la cuisine, Finéas eut un discret rire amusé, récoltant un coup de coude de Théo qui ne le perturba pas.

— Rob… Rassure moi… Prunille et Tom, ils font quoi là, tout de suite ? Pas de bêtises j'espère…

Ce furent les cris de Sarah qui répondirent à Finn, et Rob attrapa un torchon qu'il lança à la figure de Théo avant de commencer à ranger en silence. La maison était devenue un véritable capharnaüm, entre les hurlements de Julie qui se débattait dans les bras de Raphaël, totalement dépassé par les évènements, et, à l'étage, Tom et Prunille qui couraient partout en criant pour fuir la colère de leur mère qui les poursuivait en rageant.

— Si vous ne voulez pas de problème, les gars, faites vous oublier… Ça va passer.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant nonchalamment le torchon que lui tendit Théo, mais sans faire mine de donner un coup de main à ses frères qui commençaient à s'activer.

— Justement, Rob, en parlant de se faire oublier… Je te rappelle que l'on était tous censés prendre nos vacances à noël… Les premières depuis un bon moment, en ce qui me concerne, pour nous retrouver au chalet et fêter dignement la fin de l'année… Nous reposer… Nous amuser… Tout ça tout ça…  
— Madame Tomsom a été intransigeante, elle ne veut pas que son fils loupe l'école, donc elle me l'envoie pendant les vacances scolaires.  
— C'est surtout qu'elle espère avoir la paix pendant les fêtes…

Thorin, trop occupé à déterminé où il avait entendu le nom mentionné par Rob, n'écouta pas le dernier grommellement de Finn et il fronça les sourcils :

— Tomsom ? Ça me dit quelque chose… Mais pas en bien…

Frérin leva les yeux au ciel en désignant son ainé d'un geste exaspéré :

— Demande à ton frère ! Il veut transformer le chalet des lacs en hôpital psychiatrique…  
— Il s'agit simplement d'une semaine d'observation…  
— De qui, au juste ?  
— Lucien Tomsom, l'enfant que vous aviez rencontré à Londres. J'ai contacté sa mère en lui expliquant mes démarches et elle est d'accord pour le faire venir quelques jours. Elle à l'air prête à tout pour le calmer de toute manière.

Finn tiqua, tandis que Théo resta bloqué un moment, commençant doucement à se rendre compte de ce que cette déclaration impliquait :

— Attend… Rob… ne me dit pas que tu as invité Smaug à passer les vacances chez nous ?  
— Si. Pour la science. Et j'en ai profité pour contacter ton ex et lui proposer d'accompagner Lucien. Comme le chalet est grand, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, comme j'ai entendu dire que votre séparation avait été… Brutale…  
— De quel ex parles-tu ?

Mais Théo eut simplement besoin de croiser le regard coupable de Finn pour comprendre qu'il avait été balancé et il soupira lourdement, attirant un regard surpris de Rob.

— Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Vous avez certainement beaucoup de trucs à vous raconter et il a peut-être des choses à m'apprendre… Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de Semi-homme réincarné…  
— Voir John me fait très plaisir, ce n'est pas lui le problème.  
— Le problème ? Il y a un problème ?

Théo haussa un sourcil, se demandant si l'évidence avait besoin d'être justifiée et Finn en profita pour marmonner discrètement :

— Et pas un petit à mon avis… Je connais une certaine personne qui va avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Si on invite Bilbo mais pas Thranduil, on retrouvera les restes de Théo hachés menus dans les poubelles du quartier…  
— Ha, ça ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. John a demandé s'il pouvait venir accompagné et j'ai accepté.  
— Ok… Donc là. Si c'est la personne à laquelle je pense, il ne s'agit plus d'un problème. C'est carrément une situation de crise…

oOo

— Donc tu assures ne plus être en couple avec ce Gunnard Bjorkson ?  
— Bien entendu, surtout depuis que Salaï est dans l'équation !  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi affirme t-il être ton petit-ami ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il se sent responsable… Il m'a largué comme une merde pour… Bref, je ne lui ai as parlé depuis que je suis parti d'Islande…  
— Il s'est permis de te larguer, toi, comme une merde ?

Le _padre _échangea un bref regard avec l'un de ses hommes de main, qui répondit d'une grimace offusquée, et Fili déglutit, se sentant totalement englobé dans la possessivité furieuse que le mafieux montrait envers Salaï.  
Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur son verre, mal à l'aide dans cette discrète alcôve de l'établissement réputé comme le plus cher et le meilleur de Rome, dans lequel le _padre _l'avait invité pour « Faire plus ample connaissance. »

— De toute manière, maintenant que tu as Salaï, il n'est plus question de voir d'autres hommes ou femmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Eirik acquiesça, sans vraiment se montrer intimidé, et le sourire entendu que lui envoya le _padre_ le rassura légèrement mais, conscient que le plus vieux attendait une réponse, il répondit franchement :

— Comment en avoir envie ?

Le mafieux eut un sourire ravi, appréciant ce qu'il découvrait du petit protégé de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et qui, malgré son jeune âge, parvenait à lui parler franchement en soutenant son regard, ce qui lui faisait bien meilleure impression que bien d'hommes, pourtant fiers et réputés, qui bégayaient pathétiquement en sa présence.

Lui qui possédait une redoutable efficacité pour cerner les gens n'avait pas manqué de déceler la noblesse et la force qui émanaient de la réincarnation de celui qui fut un prince-guerrier. Sans avoir besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui pour le tester réellement, le _padre _ avait deviné le potentiel qui sommeillait en Eirik, capable, à terme et s'il était correctement exploité, de jouer à arme égal avec Salaï, peut-être même plus.

Il le sonda un instant, puis voulut reprendre la conversation afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et lui proposer de s'occuper des autorités islandaises, qui n'avaient pas abandonné les recherches pour le retrouver, mais la porte du prestigieux restaurant s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Salaï.  
Le jeune mafieux bouscula le serveur venu à sa rencontre pour l'accueillir et il se dirigea directement vers l'alcôve où se trouvaient son _padre _et son frère, une dangereuse lueur furieuse luisant au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

— _Papa, je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'approcher de celui-là !  
— Je sais… Je t'en pris, assieds-toi._

L'échange s'était fait en italien et Eirik n'en capta que le sujet, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Salaï montra une brève seconde d'hésitation, puis, serrant la mâchoire, il prit place sur la banquette, à côté de l'islandais, jouant le jeu jusqu'à passer un bras tendre autour de la taille du plus jeune qui se tendit sensiblement.

— _Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir qu'il était avec toi, papa.  
— Pour quoi faire ? Qu'il soit enlevé par des terroristes ou bien qu'il prenne simplement un verre avec moi, tu t'inquiètes de la même manière…_

Salaï soupira discrètement pour relâcher doucement la tension qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait appris, encore une fois, la disparition de Fili. Inconsciemment, il laissa ses doigts caresser le flanc d'Eirik, qui ressentit le toucher avec une netteté exacerbante malgré les vêtements, même s'il ne montra pas son trouble.

— _Et je pense avoir raison de m'inquiéter…  
— Je me demande simplement pourquoi tu refuses de le former… Avec une recrue comme lui, nous pourrions-  
— On en a déjà parlé. C'est non et je me suis déjà justifié.  
— S'il veut intégrer notre famille, mieux vaut qu'il-  
— Il n'a rien demandé. Ce n'est pas pour notre « Patrimoine financier » qu'il est là. Il ne s'y intéresse même pas.  
_— _Salaï…_ _Personne ne me coupe la parole. Tu sais que je ne le supporte pas et tu viens pourtant de le faire deux fois de suite..._

La menace à peine voilée ne passa pas inaperçue et Kili serra discrètement la mâchoire, conscient que, même si son père adoptif lui laissait passer beaucoup de choses, il y avait tout de même une certaine limite qu'il n'avait encore jamais franchie. Il ne répondit pas, laissant au _Padre _le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre avant de  
reprendre :

— _Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il maitrise le minimum. Apprend lui ce que tu sais le mieux faire, qu'il sache se défendre ou bien bluffer au poker, histoire de passer pour l'un des nôtres.  
— Papa, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas lui demander de devenir comme ça. Il ne le supportera pas.  
— Ta mère aussi détestait ce milieu. Malgré l'amour que nous nous portions, elle refusait d'y être mêlée d'une quelconque manière… Je ne pense pas avoir à te rappeler comment ça s'est terminé, tu étais aux premières loges… S'il reste avec toi sans intégrer la fratrie, il sera vulnérable, tu seras vulnérable, et moi avec._

La tonalité était sans appel, mais Kili ne se laissa pas intimider et il voulut répliquer, mais Eirik posa sa main sur la sienne pour la presser gentiment en le regardant dans les yeux et s'adressant à lui dans un anglais distinct :

— Je ne veux pas être témoin de violence et encore moins porter préjudice à qui que ce soit. Mais je ne veux pas non plus être un boulet.

Le _Padre _eut un sourire satisfait et il s'adossa à son siège en lançant un clin d'œil à Salaï qui soupira. Il connaissant suffisamment bien son père pour savoir que, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il finissait toujours par l'avoir, et si le blond commençait à marcher dans son sens, alors il n'avait plus les moyens de lutter contre la volonté de ces deux là.

Au fond de lui, il n'était pas inquiet, car le vieux mafieux lui avait promis qu'il ne lui retirera jamais Eirik et qu'il ne forcera jamais ce dernier à faire quelque chose que l'islandais ne voulait pas. Et s'il y avait bien une chose certaine avec cet homme là, c'était qu'il ne possédait qu'une seule parole.

C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à maintenant, Kili avait été soulagé de constater que le plus vieux n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre mal à Eirik, ni même de l'utiliser pour faire plier son fils adoptif au gré de ses caprices.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le mafieux se prenne d'intérêt pour son protégé, jusqu'à évoquer l'idée de l'intégrer dans le cadre très restreint de la _familia, _et le jeune brun ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en méfier.  
Il resta un instant silencieux, puis il haussa les épaules avant d'accepter, pressant instinctivement les doigts d'Eirik qui tenaient les siens.

— _Ok. Je veux bien l'initier à deux ou trois trucs. Mais tout ce qui le concerne se fera selon ses conditions.  
— Qui seront toujours avisées, j'en suis certain._

Fili soutint le regard franc que le vieux mafieux lui envoya, suivant la conversation en en comprenant l'essentiel, et Salaï leva les yeux au ciel.  
Lui qui avait de nombreuses fois été témoin de la force de caractère de son frère, au point d'envoyer paître de nombreux chefs de guerre, allant de Thorin à Gandalf, en passant par Daïn et même quelques humains, il se doutait que le jeune islandais ne se laissera pas intimider et parviendra facilement à surprendre le mafieux si ce dernier faisait l'erreur d'imaginer pouvoir lui passer une laisse au cou. Ce fait-là, Kili se doutait que le _padre _ l'avait déjà deviné et, gardant la main d'Eirik dans la sienne, il se contenta de saluer respectueusement le plus vieux lorsque ce dernier se leva pour prendre congé.

Mais, passant à côté du brun, le _padre_ s'arrêta et posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif en lui lançant un regard soudainement grave :

_— C'est quoi le problème à Palerme ?  
— Rien. C'est résolu._  
_— Si le problème est résolu, alors où sont les vingt-mille euros qui manquent ?_

Salaï déglutit rapidement, car même s'il n'était pas inquiet -la somme étant ridiculement basse-, le fait d'aborder le sujet devant Eirik le mettait mal à l'aise, mais le _padre _attendait une réponse sans s'occuper de l'islandais qui écoutait discrètement, alors il haussa les épaules nonchalamment :

—_ Marco s'en occupe. _  
_— Pourquoi pas toi ?_

Kili fit un petit signe de tête en direction d'Eirik, pressant les doigts qu'il tenait toujours entre les siens :

_— J'ai d'autres occupations bien plus intéressantes que courir derrière un groupe de petits braqueurs qui se sont attaqués à trop gros pour eux._  
_— C'est la dernière fois qu'une chose pareille se produit dans l'un de mes casinos.  
— Marco sait ce qu'il a à faire. Et il gère ça bien mieux que moi._

Le _padre _ acquiesça distraitement, laissant son regard dériver sur les deux mains entrelacées et il poussa un soupire inaudible, avant de presser affectueusement l'épaule de Salaï :

_— Il est déjà tard… Restez diner ici ce soir. Je vous invite.  
— Merci, Papa, mais-  
— Ne me remercie pas. Vous êtes tous les deux orphelins, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu de vous…  
— J'ai vingt-cinq-  
— Et il est hors de question que je laisse ce petit flic canadien prendre ma place._

Kili écarquilla les yeux et il se tourna vers son père adoptif, catastrophé :

_— Papa ! Où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ? _

Le plus vieux lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable, avant de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait meurtri :

— _Quand ton petit viking s'est fait enlevé… C'est lui que tu as appelé en premier…  
— Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça._

Le regard du mafieux revint une nouvelle fois sur les doigts entrelacés des deux plus jeunes, puis il fit la moue en écoutant la suite de la tirade de son fils adoptif qui cherchait à se justifier au mieux :

— _Et puis Théo a seulement deux ans de plus que moi et nous nus connaissons à peine. En rien tu ne dois craindre qu'il prenne ta place !_

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage du plus vieux et il pressa une nouvelle fois l'épaule de Kili :

_— Qu'il essaie seulement…  
_  
En réponse, Kili leva les yeux au ciel, puis le _padre_ tourna les talons, accompagné de ses sbires qui ne le quittaient jamais et laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête, tirant derrière eux le rideau de l'alcôve pour les laisser en intimité.

Kili n'attendit pas longtemps avant de laisser glisser sa main de celle d'Eirik et il se sépara du plus jeune, se levant pour s'asseoir en face de lui, à la place que le _padre _venait tout juste de libérer, sans s'occuper du soupir que poussa le blond.

— Tu es vraiment un bon menteur, Salaï…  
— Pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'il s'agisse de mensonges ?

Au fil des jours, les efforts de Salaï commençaient à payer et il était de plus en plus à l'aise en anglais, malgré le léger accent latin qui continuait d'accentuer certaines syllabes. Mais, même s'il souleva ce détail, Eirik lui lança un regard contrarié, pianotant sèchement des doigts sur la table et il haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole et tu m'évites depuis que je t'ai… Que j'ai été enlevé… Par contre, quand on est tous les deux face à lui, même moi j'arrive à croire en ton amour…  
— Parce qu'il est sincère…

L'islandais leva les yeux au ciel et il contracta son poing en serrant les dents et gardant le silence. Salaï soupira à son tour, tout en scrutant le visage sombre du plus jeune, remarquant qu'il possédait le même air buté qu'avait Fili lorsqu'on lui refusait un caprice et il parla franchement avec agacement :

— Tu sais que tu commences à me faire chier, toi ?  
— Ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque.

La réponse était spontanée, surprenant Salaï qui, depuis qu'il avait été pris sous l'aile de l'un des boss mafieux les plus puissants de la région, avait toujours été traité avec respect.  
L'italien garda le silence, continuant de le sonder franchement. Ces derniers jours, il avait découvert que, malgré l'éducation du jeune islandais, qui contrastait fortement avec celle du prince héritier, Eirik avait tout de même gardé le caractère fier, orgueilleux, parfois légèrement capricieux de Fili, qui supportait mal de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait, surtout lorsqu'il estimait que la raison du refus était infondée.

Dans sa première vie, Kili avait apprécié cet aspect là de son frère, solide, sûr de lui et possessif.  
Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changés, et Salaï n'était plus vraiment le gentil et loyal deuxième héritier empli de respect et d'admiration pour son ainé.  
Au contraire, du prince guerrier, l'italien avait gardé essentiellement le plus dur : la détermination, la force de caractère et la combativité, entre autres. Sans parler de son éducation qui avait fait de lui un tueur froid et un manipulateur expérimenté et sans faille, malgré son grand cœur qui lui permettait de faire la part des choses.

Alors que Kili s'était toujours reposé sur Fili ou Thorin, Salaï, lui, avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même, et personne d'autre, pas même son _Padre _qui, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé tomber, l'avait bien souvent trahit ou mis dans des situations dangereuses pour grappiller toujours un peu plus d'argent ou de pouvoir.

Donc, sans surprise, il avait rapidement constaté qu'Eirik était tout simplement insupportable, et pas seulement à cause de ce fichu caractère de merde, qui s'était autrefois si bien accordé avec celui de son cadet, mais qui, aujourd'hui, entrait en conflit avec celui, affirmé et dangereux, du tueur, au point d'en faire des étincelles.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, Salaï n'aurait eu aucun mal à faire des concessions, ça lui aurait même fait plaisir, malheureusement, plus les jours passaient et plus ce lien fraternel qui l'avait freiné pour aller plus loin avec Eirik s'estompait pour se muer en quelque chose qui était radicalement différent, dans le sens le moins chaste du terme. Et les tentatives d'approches aguichantes du plus jeune, qui n'avait pas abandonné malgré son rejet, ne l'aidaient pas à garder la tête froide.

Mais le temps où il cédait au moindre caprice de Fili était irrémédiablement révolu et, malgré le désir qu'il éprouvait maintenant pour son protégé, le mafieux qu'il était devenu n'était pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air simplement parce qu'un jeune éphèbe le tentait tout en lui reprochant ses réticences.

Il inspira et chercha ses mots, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, mais un serveur les accosta à ce moment pour leur servir un apéritif en leur apprenant que le _padre _avait déjà réservé pour deux un menu spécialement préparé par le chef.

Distraitement, Salaï nota avec amusement que, même si personne n'ignorait que les habitants des pays du Nord n'étaient pas très regardants sur la consommation d'alcool pour les mineurs, le _padre_ avait pris soin de demander un verre sans alcool pour Eirik, chose qu'il avait toujours fait pour lui jusqu'à sa majorité, et même après. Son côté papa poule qui ressortait, certainement.

Il bu une gorgé de son cocktail pour désamorcer la frustration qu'il ressentait et, profitant de la diversion, il détourna les yeux en remarquant simplement :

— Tu as l'air fatigué…

Le plus jeune lui envoya un regard grave, jouant distraitement avec son verre du bout des doigts, et il hésita à répondre. Mais le regard curieux et indéchiffrable de Salaï revint sur lui et il le soutint un instant, plongeant dans ces yeux vertigineux qui lui faisaient un effet monstrueux. Il avait beau faire le fier face à lui, Eirik restait tout de même franchement intimidé par le danger camouflé qui irradiait du mafieux et il haussa les épaules en soufflant doucement :

— J'ai bien voulu croire à ton histoire de réincarnation, seulement sur ta parole et celle de Vladimar, car je n'avais aucune impression ou souvenir qui n'appartenaient pas à cette vie-là… Jusqu'à maintenant.  
— Comment ça ?

Salaï se redressa, sans savoir s'il était ravi ou non de la nouvelle, mais curieux de voir si les souvenirs de Fili revenaient enfin à la surface, et le plus jeune détourna son regard maintenant sombre.

— De quoi s'agissait-il, Salaï ? Depuis que j'ai été torturé, pas une nuit ne se passe sans que je fasse des cauchemars qui ont l'air tellement vrais… Je ressens tout : la peur, l'horreur, la douleur… Je vois des gens que je considère comme des amis se faire massacrer par des monstres qui font le double de notre taille, j'ai la sensation réelle d'avoir une épée dans les mains, j'entends le bruit de la chair que je tranche, l'odeur et la texture du sang, les cris… Et… Je meurs, face à Théo et toi… Ça fait tellement mal, la douleur n'est pas seulement dans ma chaire, c'est… C'est intenable.

L'italien ne répondit pas, il l'observa longuement en gardant un silence préoccupé, puis il tourna la tête, incertain.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Ça fait plus de dix jours…  
— Pour quoi faire ? A moins que tu ne me proposes de dormir dans ton lit, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais arranger la situation…

Kili fit la moue en se souvenant que partager le même lit si l'un des deux frères n'allait pas bien était une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais manqué de faire, mais c'était trop ambigu aujourd'hui pour qu'il invite Eirik à dormir avec lui, c'est pourquoi il balaya l'idée avant même d'y songer réellement.

Les explications que Rob lui avait faites lors de son passage à Ottawa lui revinrent en tête et il se souvint que le frère de Théo était, justement, spécialisé dans ce genre de cas et que, s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui pouvait aider Eirik, c'était le docteur Robben.

— Tu étais mon petit-frère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Salaï sursauta à l'affirmation inattendue d'Eirik et il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus qui le sondaient.

— Tu te rappelles ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules en détournant le regard et Kili soupira avant de parler avec douceur :

— Nous étions très fusionnels... Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, à Tiraspol, puis à Londres, j'avais espéré… Retrouver ce lien.

Eirik leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement, sans chercher à croiser ceux de Salaï qui pianota distraitement sur la table du bout des doigts en étudiant le visage du blond.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher ça.  
— Et toi, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas vouloir tenir compte de ce lien.

Eirik leva les yeux pour soutenir ceux de Salaï et ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Celui de l'islandais portait toujours autant de déférence et un profond respect pour celui qui avait sauvé sa vie à deux reprises, peut-être même de la crainte, mais le mafieux pouvait voir, au fond de ses prunelles, une sureté et une confiance qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans le regard de ses interlocuteurs.  
Il comprit sans mal que cela faisait un certain temps qu'Eirik, même si ses souvenirs ne revenaient qu'au compte-goutte, avait deviné leur lien et qu'il avait la certitude que jamais celui qui fut son petit-frère ne lui ferait le moindre mal, ce qui était parfaitement fondé, même si ce léger irrespect contrariait le mafieux.

De part sa condition d'orphelin recueilli par un boss de la mafia, Salaï avait toujours été prêt à tout pour prouver _padre _qu'il avait eut raison de croire et d'investir en lui. De ce fait, il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter tous ceux qui imaginaient lui être supérieur, ou pire, ses rivaux. Toutefois, pour Fili, il pensait pouvoir faire un effort et accepter de le considérer comme un égal, mais c'était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait et il soupira  
lourdement :

— Je ne veux pas oublier ce que l'on était, toi et moi, avant de mourir…  
— Si c'est la seule chose qui nous interdit d'être ensemble, alors je ne veux pas m'en souvenir…

Salaï ne broncha pas, il garda son attention rivée sur Eirik, qui avait parlé d'un ton bas, et il le sonda d'un regard vague, perdu dans ses réflexions.  
C'était bel et bien son frère qu'il avait en face de lui, mais Salaï parvenait à ne plus le considérer comme tel et, même si l'idée de le prendre comme son amant, voire plus, continuait de le troubler, ce n'était plus ce qui le bloquait réellement pour répondre à sa proposition et aller plus loin avec lui.

Au contraire, il trouvait ce jeune lycéen attirant, peut-être même plus que ça. Voir Fili, celui qu'il avait admiré, agir ainsi envers lui, sentir ce regard _là _parcourir son corps quand il avait le dos tourné et imaginer régner sur son cœur comme seul référent lui procurait un plaisir particulier qui, même si il avait beau le juger malsain, lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il porta à nouveau son regard sur Eirik et, cette fois-ci, il se permit d'étudier franchement son interlocuteur. Comme il le faisait de plus en plus, ces derniers jours, il caressa doucement son corps d'un œil gourmand, sans vraiment chercher à juguler l'appétit et le désir qui montaient en lui en se demandant combien de temps encore il parviendrait à tenir le rôle du frère vertueux. Surtout si Eirik jouait ainsi avec ses nerfs et ses sens.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…  
— Je sais simplement ce que je loupe à cause de ça.  
— Peut-être que tu te trompes…  
— Tu penses que j'ai décidé ça ? Ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, tu estimes que c'est faux ?  
— Tu n'es pas le _primo_ à qui je fais cet effet là… Sauf que, généralement, c'est l'argent que je possède qui fait tourner la tête des gens… J'ai appris à me méfier des déclarations enflammées… Notamment de la part d'un jeune homme _inesperto_ à qui j'ai sauvé la vie, rien ne me dit que ton jugement n'est pas altéré… Surtout que tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que je suis réellement...

Eirik écarquilla les yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre à ça et pris de cours par le puissant sentiment d'injustice qui l'avait déjà démoli lorsque Salaï l'avait rejeté la première fois. Ce rejet lui avait fait mal, très, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à se sortir le mafieux de la peau et il avait l'impression qu'il était condamné à souffrir à cause de lui, qu'il l'ignore ou qu'il le repousse, l'intensité et l'origine de la douleur restait la même.

Que ce soit à cause de cette histoire de réincarnation ou bien à l'écart, qui s'apparentait plutôt à un gouffre, entre leur deux personnalités et mode de vie qui ne laissait présumer aucun point commun, Eirik était conscient que le brun était hors de sa portée, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Kili sembla lire dans ses pensées et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Fili pour comprendre que le plus jeune n'était pas simplement en train de lui faire un caprice et, malgré ses réserves, il se rendait compte qu'il était définitivement dans la merde. Non pas à cause de ce désir qui les rongeait tout les deux, ni même de ce lien qui n'était plus qu'une chimère.

Non, depuis le début, Salaï avait très bien compris pourquoi il refusait de céder et les excuses qu'il avait avancées n'était absolument pas fondées, car le problème ne venait pas de là.  
Il était conscient que la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à maintenant ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le loisir de s'accrocher à ses valeurs. L'arrivée d'Eirik, peut-être même de Théo, qui se battait, justement, contre les gens comme lui, semblait être l'occasion d'assainir son existence. Ça aurait pu marcher, si leur relation n'avait pas pris ce virage passionné.

Salaï tiqua avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Eirik, qui semblait réfléchir, lui aussi, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et il étudia ses traits altiers sans pudeur, admirant ses lèvres fines, actuellement plissées par l'amertume, puis il jugula un sourire narquois en se disant qu'il était temps d'expliquer les choses clairement.

A l'instar de Fili, Eirik semblait estimer que son « Petit-frère » lui était entièrement dévoué et totalement inoffensif, mais, malheureusement pour lui, Salaï, par son assurance et son éducation, était d'une toute autre trempe et le plus jeune allait rapidement s'en rendre compte :

— Tu aimerais que j'oublie ce lien ?  
— C'est possible ?

Eirik avait répondu d'un ton morne, sans conviction, le regard rivé sur son verre qu'il faisait distraitement tourner entre ses mains et il ne vit pas le sourire du mafieux qui devint gourmand :

— Si tu m'aides…

La voix chaude attira immédiatement l'attention de l'islandais et une drôle d'impression remua en lui lorsqu'il se trouva happé par le regard de Salaï, qui portait une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il déglutit, et, ne comprenant pas la raison du revirement soudain du mafieux, il n'osa pas répondre, sondant l'italien qui se pencha vers lui.

— J'espère _semplicemente_ que tu es conscient que ce lien est tout ce qui te protège de la convoitise d'un tueur possessif…

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et il se pétrifia totalement lorsque le mafieux, joueur, glissa sa main le long de sa nuque qu'il caressa d'un pouce envoutant en susurrant doucement, enrobant ses syllabes de son accent italien :

— Parce que… Jusqu'à maintenant, je voulais bien faire des efforts pour mettre de côté celui que je suis maintenant afin de ressembler au _fratellino_ que j'ai été, pour toi…  
— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça.  
— Peut-être, mais ça t'arrange bien d'avoir un gentil _mafioso_ de compagnie qui veille sur toi sans rien demander en retour… Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des _concessioni, _encore moins pour les gamins capricieux et impertinentes comme toi…

La poigne sur sa nuque se fit plus forte, mais Eirik ne broncha pas, noyé dans le regard de Salaï et il lui envoya même un sourire mutin malgré la nervosité qui s'était emparée de son corps :

— Tu m'as toujours assuré que tu ne voulais rien en échange. La seule chose que je possède, je te l'ai proposée et tu as refusé…  
— J'ai refusé, oui, pour une raison que j'estime justifiée.

Encore une fois, Eirik leva les yeux au ciel, mais Salaï le rappela à l'ordre d'une pression ferme, se penchant par dessus la petite table pour s'approcher de lui et souffler un murmure dangereux, d'un ton bas et vibrant :

— Je n'ai jamais fait de compromis de ma vie, surtout pas en amour... Si tu ne veux pas m'avoir comme frère et que tu continues de m'attiser comme tu l'as si bien fait ces derniers jours-  
— Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi, Kili. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, je commence à me rappeler de certaines choses… Notamment en ce qui concerne ta loyauté et ton intégrité. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Salaï.

La remarque du plus jeune interloqua le mafieux qui écarquilla les yeux et resta figé un instant, et Fili, victorieux, se permit de lui envoyer un petit sourire provoquant.  
Le sang du brun bouillonna soudainement, puis les choses s'enchainèrent très vite : En un clignement d'œil, l'islandais fut plaqué sur la table, avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Le bruit du verre qui se brisa en tombant au sol interpella les serveurs, mais Salaï avait sa réputation ici et personne n'osa pénétrer dans l'alcôve pour intervenir ou voir si tout allait bien, chacun préférant ignorer l'altercation comme si rien ne se passait.

L'islandais eut le réflexe de se débattre, mais le mafieux assura fermement sa prise pour l'immobiliser et il se pencha sur lui en lui lançant un sourire mesquin.

— Je suis ravi, vraiment, de savoir que je ne te _impressionna_ pas. Après tout, te terroriser n'est pas dans mes _obiettivo_…  
— Kili ! Arrête ça.

Le mafieux haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la facilité qu'eut le plus jeune à utiliser le ton sans appel de celui qui fut le premier héritier de Thorin.  
Même si Eirik semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs, certaines choses étaient ancrées en lui et dictaient sa conduite, mais pas suffisamment pour intimider Salaï qui lui lança un regard condescendant.

— Non. Ne m'appelle pas Kili dans ces conditions et n'essaie même pas de me donner des ordres… Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des _compromesso_… Donc ce sera soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais pas un peu des deux selon tes _capricci_. Je veux bien faire des _concessiones_ pour retrouver ce lien que nous avions…  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que-  
— Que ça ne te suffit pas et que tu ne veux pas de ça… Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est pareil pour moi… Mais si tu préfères un amant plutôt qu'un frère, et que tu es prêt à t'offrir à un mafieux, alors tu vas devoir faire une croix sur tous les aspects _dolce_ de Kili que j'avais refoulés en grandissant mais que j'étais prêt à ressortir pour toi… Parce que ce n'est pas ton frère qui a craqué sur toi, c'est le méchant mafieux et je ne jouerai pas de rôle_... _

Plaqué sur la table, Eirik lui lança un regard intimidé, et il déglutit, incapable de répondre, troublé par l'intensité du regard de celui qui le tenait. Il laissa son instinct s'exprimer et il eut le réflexe de se redresser légèrement pour happer les lèvres de l'italien qui étaient trop proches des siennes, ravi par la manière dont le plus vieux avait réagit à sa provocation, même s'il avait le sentiment de ne rien maitriser du tout.  
Mais Salaï lui refusa le baiser et, d'une pression sèche, il appuya de nouveau le plus jeune sur la table, le clouant d'un regard implacable.

— Pas de ça, Eirik.

Immobilisé, le blond retint sa respiration, sans parvenir à cacher son trouble, ayant de plus en plus l'impression de perdre pied et d'être totalement submergé par Salaï, qui jouait avec lui comme un félin et sa proie.  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, partageant le même souffle et, sous ses doigts, le brun pouvait sentir les pulsations violentes de la poitrine de l'islandais, soulevée par une respiration hachée.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui hurlait d'arrêter immédiatement d'agir ainsi envers Fili, car il s'agissait non seulement d'un tabou, de loin, mais, en plus, le rapport de force était tout simplement incomparable et il n'avait pas le droit d'user ainsi de sa supériorité pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, même si le plus jeune était plus que consentant.

Mais c'était trop bon pour Salaï, qui, de sa vie, n'avait jamais pris en compte un paramètre aussi futile que la morale et il se laissa enivré par le sentiment de puissance qui enfla à en lui à l'idée de posséder ainsi Eirik, le petit islandais qui possédait une personnalité de roi.

Doucement, l'une de ses mains quitta l'épaule qu'elle tenait pour venir se lover contre la gorge du blond, pétrifié, et il en caressa la peau du dos des doigts, regardant distraitement la fine cicatrice que Vladimar avait laissée le long de sa jugulaire, avant de remonter ses yeux pour croiser ceux du lycéen.  
L'échange durant un instant, puis le plus vieux se redressa pour s'éloigner de la table et il tourna le dos à Eirik qui s'assit sur le bord en jugulant un vertige.

— C'est parce que je te considérais comme mon frère que je faisais tous ces efforts… Mais si je commence à voir en toi un amant _potenzial_, alors je ne chercherai plus à devenir quelqu'un d'autre et je t'aimerai à ma manière... Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal…  
— Tu me feras du mal si tu persistes à m'ignorer…

Malgré son aplomb, la voix était rauque et le lycéen garda son souffle, inquiet à l'idée de devoir essuyer un deuxième rejet alors que les choses semblaient enfin se débloquer. Salaï se tourna vers lui et le blond détourna les yeux lorsque le plus vieux revint vers lui, jusqu'à poser une main possessive sur sa nuque. Il s'approcha encore, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils partagèrent le même souffle, et Eirik garda les lèvres entrouvertes, étourdi par la proximité de celles de Salaï qui se courbèrent dans un sourire séduit.

— Tu es vraiment _irritante_… Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un type  
bien ? Que je suis dangereux, même pour toi…  
— Même si j'en avais conscience, ça ne changerait rien. Je sais ce que tu es. Je t'ai vu tuer des gens, je t'ai entendu plus d'une fois parler avec ton père de ton _boulot_, sans oublier toutes tes sorties nocturnes desquelles tu reviens parfois taché de sang… Et je suis conscient que tu n'as pas la possibilité de sortir de ce milieu ou d'arrêter tout ça, même si tu le voulais…  
— Et, malgré ça, tu continues d'espérer quelque chose de moi ?

Kili avait parlé d'un ton bas et enjôleur, s'abaissant plus encore sur Eirik pour déposer un très léger baiser dans le creux de sa gorge, effleurant à peine la peau qu'il chatouilla de son souffle, et amenant le lycéen à retenir le sien.

— Je sais que, au fond de toi, tu n'es pas un monstre, Salaï.  
— Et moi je sais que, au fond de toi, tu es un prince… Et je trouve ça alléchant… Vraiment…

Les lèvres glissèrent lentement sur la gorge, embrassant parfois la peau avec délice et le plus jeune ferma les yeux un instant pour juguler un long frisson.  
Puis, presque timidement, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras ferme du mafieux, qu'il caressa doucement avant de laisser sa paume glisser le long du bras, par dessus la chemise légère, découvrant la fermeté des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau. Mais le plus grand se redressa et s'empara de son poignet pour l'éloigner de lui en ancrant son regard dans le sien :

— Faisons les choses dans l'ordre, le diner va bientôt arriver… Profitons d'être ici, à cette table, pour _discutere_ un peu… On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux jusqu'à maintenant et j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, sur ta vie en _Islanda_… Et _in particolare_ sur un certain Gunnard Bjorkson… 

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour votre patience !  
Big kiss à tous les reviewers.**

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du passage Salaï/Eirik. J'ai clairement les choses en têtes vis à vis de leur relation, mais ce n'est pas si facile à rendre, finalement.  
J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire tout de même.


	30. Chapter 30

oOo

— _Holy shit _! Éteint ce _Fucking _portable, bordel !

Poussant un grognement furieux, Raphaël jura une dernière fois et il plongea la tête sous l'oreiller tandis que, de son côté, interpellé par l'heure plus qu'indécente, Théo chercha son téléphone à tâtons pour vérifier l'origine de l'appel.

— C'est l'hôpital…  
— _Again ?_

Sans s'occuper du soupir de son amant, Théo jugula une vague d'inquiétude et il décrocha. Toutefois, sachant qu'un appel de l'hôpital ne concernait personne d'autre que le jumeau du plus vieux, Raphaël ouvrit un œil pour écouter discrètement la conversation.

— Oui ? ... Comment ça ?

Le brun fronça violemment les sourcils en écoutant son interlocuteur, interpelant Raphaël qui se redressa en le sondant, mais, très vite, Théo coupa la parole du médecin qui l'appelait pour lui parler sèchement :

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Il est deux heures du matin ! Je ne suis pas sa mère et encore moins sa nounou. Si vous l'avez perdu, commencez par chercher auprès de vos collègues féminines, jeunes et brunes de préférence … Non, mon frère n'est pas irresponsable, il ne supporte simplement pas d'être enfermé entre quatre murs et ce n'est pas une blessure mortelle qui changera ça. Si vous ne voulez pas que vos patients fuguent à longueur de temps, alors commencez par changer les motifs des papiers peints … C'est ça, oui, je lui dirai de vous envoyer un SMS si je le croise avant demain … Bonne nuit.

Théo raccrocha sèchement, puis il reposa le téléphone en soupirant, avant de se rallonger sous le regard irrité de Thranduil :

— Tu devrais leur demander un salaire d'aide-soignant, à ce rythme…  
— Ils n'y peuvent rien si mon frère est-  
— Con.  
— Délicat.

Ils venaient de parler en même temps, même si Raphaël avait pris soin de murmurer sa remarque, mais Théo haussa un sourcil et il se redressa pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux :

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
— Rien, oublies-ça…

Thranduil avait susurré sa réponse tout en se redressant à son tour pour se mettre à hauteur du canadien et il posa sa main sur son torse en approchant son visage. Il déposa un premier baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes puis, d'une pression ferme, il invita Théo à se rallonger, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur son ventre.

Thorin se laissa faire, mais la diversion ne fut pas suffisante et sa main remonta le long de l'épaule du plus jeune, jusqu'à empoigner la nuque, et il le força à s'abaisser sur lui pour lui prendre un baiser dur, avant de se séparer pour le regarder dans les yeux et parler d'un ton joueur :

— Personne n'insulte mon frère…  
— Tout le monde le fait…  
— Pas devant moi…  
— A moins que l'on apprécie te voir en colère…

Raphaël lui envoya un sourire mutin, le genre de sourire qui faisait un effet monstrueux à Théo et le plus vieux affermit la prise qu'il avait sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec plus de passion.

Rapidement, les souffles s'emballèrent et l'écho des soupirs lourds de plaisirs résonna selon les caresses. D'un coup de pied impatient, Raphaël fit tomber la couverture au sol, les découvrant tous les deux et frémissant en sentant les doigts de Théo descendre sur ses flancs sensibles jusqu'à crocheter son boxer, le seul vêtement qu'il portait sur lui.

Malheureusement, ce doux moment fut brutalement interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone du canadien et, de rage, Raphaël eut le réflexe de mordre la lèvre de son amant avant de se redresser en fulminant. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, le plus vieux voulut attraper rapidement son portable avant lui, mais le blond fut plus rapide et il s'en empara pour le porter à l'oreille en grinçant des dents :

— A moins que l'autre abruti soit en danger de mort, je vous saurai gré de cesser de nous importuner à toute heure pour des _bullshit _ et je vous propose cordialement d'aller vous faire foutr- … Pardon ? _Cos'è __questa merda __? __Hai visto __prima ?_ La notion de décalage horaire, c_he dice qualcosa ?_

A l'instant où Raphaël, toujours installé sur lui et à moitié déshabillé, se mit à parler italien, sans pour autant se départir de son agressivité, Théo comprit qui était son interlocuteur et il se redressa pour écouter la conversation.  
_  
— Si, Theo __è __lì, _mais il est occupé, il se fera un plaisir de te rappeler dem-  
— Hey !

Constatant que le plus jeune était prêt à raccrocher, il se redressa et, d'un mouvement souple, il s'empara de la taille du blond pour échanger les positions et le plaquer sur le matelas, attrapant le portable au passage.

— Salaï ? Tout va bien ? … Non, t'inquiète, c'est simplement que, chez nous, il est deux heures du matin et il n'est pas très commode au réveil, tu ne nous dérange pas…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et il voulu protester, mais Théo eut le réflexe de poser sa paume sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner de sa paume et, tout en écoutant son interlocuteur, il admira la manière dont le regard de son amant se noircit, jusqu'à devenir opaque, comme un ciel d'orage.

— Mince… Dix jours déjà ? Et c'est stable ou bien ça empire ? … Je vois … Non, les somnifères peuvent aider si jamais il fait une crise et qu'il commence à confondre les deux réalités, mais au stade où il est, mieux vaut ne pas en abuser … Oui, c'est son métier, je vais lui en parler…

Sous lui, Raphaël commença à se débattre pour échapper à sa poigne, mais Thorin affermit sa prise, tachant de se montrer doux malgré tout.

— Tu peux toujours essayer de lui demander, mais, tu sais, il a un bébé et Sarah a repris son boulot cette semaine, je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de se déplacer aussi loin … Ha, effectivement, si tu mets le prix … Ouais … Mais, sinon, on se retrouve tous pour les vacances d'hivers, c'est dans deux semaines, vous n'avez qu'à venir au plus tôt et vous restez avec nous pour les fêtes.

Thranduil poussa un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il soutint le regard narquois de Théo et il posa ses mains sur l'avant-bras du plus grand pour le forcer à dégager sa main.  
Le brun se laissa faire et il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la joue glabre qu'il caressa distraitement, effleurant la fine cicatrice laissée par la lame de Lucas, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Kili, prenant de ses nouvelles et donnant des siennes. Toutefois, il préféra ne pas jouer trop longtemps avec les nerfs de son petit-ami et il écourta la conversation, rappelant à Salaï qu'avec le décalage horaire, ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit et il promit de le rappeler à son réveil.  
Il raccrocha et allait déposer le téléphone sur la table de nuit, mais, d'un geste vif, Raphaël s'en empara et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, la batterie et la carcasse atterrirent sur la moquette, chacune d'un côté du lit.  
Le blond se laissa ensuite tomber sur l'oreiller, sans un mot, et Théo lui lança un sourire séduit en se penchant sur lui :

— Thranduil… Tu as envoyé un éminent membre de la mafia nord-italienne sur les roses… Je ne pense pas qu'il l'oubliera facilement… Je l'ai déjà vu avec un flingue, crois-moi, il ne fera qu'une bouchée du petit gosse de riche que tu es si tu gardes ce comportement face à lui...  
— J'ose espérer que, s'il cherche à s'en prendre à moi, il te trouveras sur son chemin…  
— Avec plaisir, je commence à prendre gout à ce côté « Demoiselle en détresse » qui ressort quand tu oublies que tu n'es plus un roi elfe tout puissant et que tu persistes à te la jouer diva tyrannique…

La réplique narquoise laissa Raphaël bouche bée et, gardant son sourire, Théo continua à lui caresser la joue, suivant la courbe de la mâchoire du bout des doigts, puis il lui envoya un regard curieux :

— Dis moi, Petit-Prince, tu ne m'as encore jamais vraiment parler de toi…

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce que son amant, toujours installé à califourchon sur son bassin, avait en tête, mais il apprécia de sentir les doigts délicats passer dans ses courtes mèches rebelles et il garda le silence en attendant la question suivante.

— Combien de langues parles-tu, au juste ?  
— _It is so important to know ?  
— _Okay… Si tu ne veux pas me parler, dis le direct…

La flagrante réticence du blond agaça Théo qui s'allongea à côté de lui en soupirant et Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. Il se plaça sur le flanc pour faire face à son mec, qui se froissait trop facilement, et, un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres, il caressa celles de Théo du bout des doigts en se retenant de lui rappeler qu'il avait un caractère de merde. Il préféra passer outre et souffler doucement :

— Ça va… Ne le prend pas mal, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, saches que, en plus de l'anglais, je parle couramment le français, le coréen et l'espagnol. Sinon, je connais un peu l'italien, le japonais et j'ai quelques notions de suédois.  
— Du suédois aussi ? Mais où as-tu appris tout ça ?

Raphaël lui répondit d'un petit sourire mutin et il posa son menton sur la poitrine du plus vieux en laissant ses doigts caresser délicatement le torse tatoué.

— Mon père m'a un peu trimballé partout dans le monde au gré de son travail…  
— Trader, c'est ça ?  
— Maintenant oui. Mais avant ça, il était conseiller financier pour une grosse firme internationale, ça le faisait pas mal bouger…  
— Je vois… Et ton petit côté hacker, tu l'as eu où ?  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice et Raphaël baissa le visage pour embrasser la peau halée, frémissant de plaisir lorsque la main du plus grand plongea dans ses cheveux courts pour jouer avec les mèches dorées.

— Tu es capable de craquer n'importe quel code ou système encore plus rapidement que Jérôme, notre spécialiste en la matière…  
— Peut-être bien…

Ils restèrent silencieux, et, prêt à se rendormir, Thranduil avait posé sa joue sur le torse de Théo qui caressait ses cheveux d'une main distraite, une sensation particulièrement douce montait en lui alors qu'il se rendait compte que, plus il découvrait Raphaël, plus il le trouvait énigmatique et séduisant. La tourmente qui avait suivit les attentats et la mort d'Azog s'était calmée, et les deux hommes avaient découvert à cette occasion qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, puis le calme des jours qui avaient suivit avaient ensuite permis à leurs sentiments de décanter.

Théo continuait de travailler à l'agence de Montréal, il supervisait de loin ses équipes dans différentes zones de tension, mais ils n'étaient plus en période de crise et ses journées étaient plutôt courtes et peu denses. Raphaël, lui, était poliment tenu de ne pas s'approcher du JCP pour le moment et il était tout simplement payé à ne rien faire, ce qui arrangeait fortement Rob, qui l'avait réquisitionné comme assistant, stagiaire et aide secrétaire. La maison du docteur Robben était très grande, si bien que ce dernier, trop heureux d'avoir enfin ses frères au même endroit plus de quelques heures, avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent vivre chez lui le temps qu'ils se stabilisent.  
Ces dix derniers jours avaient donc été plutôt calmes pour tout le monde, mis à part, peut-être, pour le personnel hospitalier de la clinique dans laquelle Finn était censé être en convalescence.

Au fil des jours, cette fragile confiance teintée de désir qui était née entre Raphaël et Théo avaient donc eu l'occasion de se renforcer, puis d'évoluer en quelque chose qui s'approchait à de la complicité. Ils continuaient de s'agacer et de se lancer des piques mutuellement, comme s'ils étaient incapables de faire réellement une croix sur leur passé, mais, à côté de ça, ils prenaient de plus en plus de plaisir à rester ensemble, pour discuter de choses et d'autres, avec ou sans intérêt, et leurs conversations pouvaient, parfois, ne pas systématiquement finir sur un échange acerbe d'insultes variées.

Théo laissa sa main glisser pour venir caresser la hanche du plus jeune, qui était alanguis contre lui, découvrant la peau du flanc et s'égarant dans le creux de son dos. En réponse, Raphaël se cambra en poussant un léger soupir de plaisir, puis il tourna le visage pour embrasser à nouveau le torse, avant de se redresser pour surplomber Théo à qui il envoya un sourire gourmand :

— Tu n'as pas envie de dormir ?  
— Tu en as envie, toi ?

Raphaël fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis son sourire s'agrandit et, avec passion, il se pencha sur son amant pour reprendre ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé avant que le téléphone ne les dérange.

oOo

Le fond de l'air était frais et, malgré l'heure matinale, les rues de Rome étaient déjà animées. Accoudé au balcon, Salaï venait tout juste de clore sa conversation avec Théo et il fumait distraitement en laissant son regard dériver sur la place, encore embrumée par la nuit, en contrebas, l'un des lieux les plus populaire de cette ville qu'il aimait tant et de laquelle, dans l'ombre, il était prince.

La soirée de la veille avec Eirik s'était bien déroulée, très bien, même. Elle s'était terminée dans une ambiance bien moins tendue qu'elle n'avait commencé et ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à discuter, de beaucoup de chose, mais le sujet principal était resté Eirik.  
Kili avait découvert certains aspects de son frère qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné s'il n'avait pas rencontré l'islandais et par lesquels il s'était laissé séduire, encore.

Lucide, Salaï voulait bien admettre que, cette histoire de réincarnation mise de côté, Eirik, par sa noblesse, son courage et sa pureté, ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent.  
Il adorait son côté humble, à la limite du manque de confiance en lui, qui, paradoxalement, côtoyait un véritable caractère de feu qui le forçait à garder la tête haute et continuer à avancer et se battre malgré toutes les horreurs qui lui étaient tombées dessus depuis que Vladimar avait retrouvé sa trace.  
Car Kili, de part le milieu dans lequel il avait grandit, était conscient de la force nécessaire pour se relever ainsi et, en plus, continuer à faire front à un mafieux de sa trempe, après avoir été témoin du massacre de sa famille, même s'il était conscient qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à la carapace du blond. Carapace qu'Eirik avait dû se forger en urgence alors que, isolé et sans défense, il était devenu la proie de l'acharnement d'un terroriste assoiffé de sang.

Recrachant longuement la fumée qu'il avait dans les poumons, il serra inconsciemment le poing, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Même s'il commençait à renier l'affection fraternelle qu'il pensait éprouver pour Eirik, en mémoire à ce qu'ils avaient été, Salaï était conscient que jamais il ne pourra vraiment gommer ce côté protecteur et profondément impliqué qui ressortait dès qu'il était question du plus jeune. Un sentiment qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour ou du désir, c'était bien plus profond.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle bouffé et Eirik s'approcha en lui lançant un regard nerveux. Ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuné ensemble, mais, depuis les déclarations qui avaient précédées le diner, Eirik ne semblait  
pas très à l'aise en sa présence et il chercha rapidement un sujet de conversation pour combler le silence qui s'installait :

— Tu… Tu sors, aujourd'hui?  
— _Normalmente non._  
— Normalement ?

Salaï haussa les épaules et il se retourna pour s'adosser au balcon et faire face à Eirik qui le sonda rapidement avant de détourner les yeux.

— En tout cas… Merci pour… La soirée, hier, c'était un bon moment.

L'italien garda le silence, se contentant de sonder le plus jeune, puis il acquiesça et il se détourna en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son costume.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Eirik fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que le plus vieux avait en tête, mais lorsque ce dernier sortit une petite boite ronde et métallique sur laquelle était écrit « Neftòbak », l'islandais écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et il poussa une exclamation ravie.

— _Takk !_

En ronronnant, il prit la petite boite que Salaï lui tendit et il n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir, sous les yeux sceptiques de l'italien qui le regarda inspirer la flagrance du tabac avec gourmandise.

— Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Je pensais que c'était illégale dans l'UE...  
— Ça l'est...

Du bout des doigts, Eirik caressa les petits paquets de tabac à chiquer et, presque avec besoin, il en prit un qu'il plaça entre sa lèvre et sa gencive avec un soupir ravi, sans remarquer le regard perplexe du plus vieux qui suivit son geste. Puis il s'assit sur le banc de marbre en fermant les yeux, sentant la nicotine faire effet, lui procurant une sensation extrêmement agréable.

— J'ai l'impression qu'une vie entière s'est déroulée depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pris du _Snus_... C'était avec ma sœur... Juste sur le pas de la porte de notre maison. La nuit était tombée très tôt, c'est à peine si le jour s'était levé, et on parlait du dernier match de hockey en regardant les aurores boréales... C'est aussi la dernière fois que je lui parlais...

Kili tiqua, sans savoir quoi répondre, et il écrasa son mégot avant de s'assoir à côté du plus jeune, préférant changer de sujet.

— Tu te la joues _clean _en assurant que tu ne fumes pas et ne te drogues pas. Mais à côté de ça, tu bois des trucs que je n'oserai même pas sentir et tu prends ces _merda_…  
— La _merda, _c'est la fumée. Avec ça, on n'a pas vos problèmes de poumons.  
— Mais le tabac passe immédiatement dans ton sang, sans filtre…

La remarque ne toucha pas l'islandais qui lui lança un petit sourire amusé et il préféra lui tendre la boîte, l'invitant à se servir :

— Tu veux essayer ? L'effet ne dur que le temps où tu gardes le _Snus_ contre ta gencive. Ça s'arrête quand tu le retires.

L'italien regarda la boîte avec appréhension, se demandant où placer ces trucs si prisés par les scandinaves sur l'échelle des bizarreries consommées par les nordiques. Certainement entre la liqueur de lichen et le poisson séché. Il refusa l'offre et porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres qu'il alluma rapidement avant d'inspirer la fumée avec plaisir.

— Merci, mais je préfère me cramer les poumons… Je le sens pas, ton _naftobaka_…  
— On dit "_Neftòbak"_… Tant pis…

Fili rangea son tabac dans sa poche, regardant distraitement le profil de Salaï, puis il détourna les yeux, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais il se lança :

— Et toi ?  
— Quoi moi ?  
— Si ce n'est pas indiscret… Niveau drogue et tout ça…

Kili ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il garda son regard fixé devant lui et il cracha une longue bouffé de fumée avant de se tourner vers Eirik pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— _Non tocco_. Je veux garder l'esprit clair, en toute circonstance. Par contre… Niveau _trafico_…

Il n'en dit pas plus et ils se regardèrent un instant, mais Eirik baissa les yeux en plongeant la main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa boite de Snus avec laquelle il joua nerveusement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire…  
— C'est toi qui m'as posé la question…

Eirik haussa les épaules et, nonchalamment, il porta sa main à sa bouche pour y récupérer le petit sachet de tabac qu'il replaça dans la boite, sans remarquer le regard suspicieux du plus vieux qui suivit son geste d'un œil critique avant de reprendre en écrasant son mégot :

— Tu fais maintenant partie de ma vie, Eirik, je ne veux pas avoir des _segreti _pour toi…

Eirik soupira en jouant distraitement à faire tourner sa boite dans les mains, le regard rivé au sol et il hésita avant de répondre, puis il prit une longue inspiration :

— Et moi, je crois que je ne veux pas tout savoir.  
— Ça te dégoute ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Tu es typiquement le genre de mec que je pourrai détester, et pourtant…

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Salaï qui le sondait gravement et il soutint son regard, la gorge sèche. L'italien resta muet un instant, puis il se pencha sur le plus jeune en retenant un sourire joueur :

— Et pourtant quoi, Eirik ?

Enivré par la proximité, l'islandais ne répondit pas immédiatement, il préféra fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément la flagrance du mafieux, repensant au moment intense qu'ils avaient partagé juste avant le diner, la veille. Grisé, il tendit la main pour attraper le col de la chemise du plus vieux et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en poussant un soupir ravi.

Salaï se tendit un court un instant, puis il se laissa aller et fit glisser ses mains sur le corps du blond, remontant ses doigts le long de ses flancs jusqu'à empoigner sa nuque et il lui rendit brutalement son baiser avant de le repousser sans douceur.

— Tu ne lâches jamais, toi…  
— Pourquoi le ferai-je si toi-même tu avoues avoir succombé ?  
— Tu pourrais peut-être avoir des doutes et te sentir en danger… Avec tout ce que tu découvres vis-à-vis de moi… Même si tu préfères fermer les yeux…

Salaï ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner et ses lèvres frôlaient celles du plus jeune qui s'étirèrent dans un sourire séduit :

— Ne me dit pas que c'est ce qui te freine, je ne te croirai pas… En tout cas, moi, je ne doute pas…  
— Tu devrais pourtant…

Intimidé par l'attitude déroutante et sensuelle de Salaï qui se pencha sur lui en susurrant, Eirik se pressa contre le mur derrière lui et retint sa respiration. Le mafieux devenait réellement intense lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque d'impassibilité et le blond se laissa submerger sans parvenir à lutter réellement.  
Une main délicate délaissa sa nuque pour remonter le long de sa mâchoire sur laquelle elle laissa une caresse envoutante tandis que l'autre main descendit sur sa poitrine pour le plaquer contre le mur en murmurant :

—Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui me freine…

La gorge sèche, Eirik déglutit sans répondre, étourdi par l'attitude de Salaï, et il ouvrit franchement la mâchoire lorsque celui-ci réclama un nouveau baiser avide et passionné. Il voulut poser ses mains sur le corps du mafieux qui lui faisait tant d'effet, mais le brun attrapa ses poignets pour les épingler contre le mur tout en approfondissant le baiser, recueillant les gémissements étouffés du plus jeune au bout de la langue. Eirik tenta de se soustraire à sa poigne en se débattant légèrement, mais Salaï, continuant de l'embrasser, l'immobilisa sans difficulté, appréciant, sans l'admettre, de sentir à quel point il lui était facile de prendre le dessus sur Fili.  
Que le plus jeune prenne des initiatives ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, ça lui faisait même de l'effet, mais il préférait rester le seul maitre du jeu et Eirik semblait l'avoir bien compris. Ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle il se montrait si provoquant, avant de s'offrir sans compromis.

Il allégea sensiblement la pression, puis il se sépara du plus jeune qui resta alanguis contre le mur, le souffle haché et dardant sur lui un regard brulant.

— C'est de cette manière que tu comptes me faire douter ?

Kili lui répondit d'un sourire dangereux et il se pencha sensuellement sur lui pour caresser sa joue en susurrant contre ses lèvres :

— Non… Si on prend cette voie là, tout les deux… Je ne te laisserai plus la moindre occasion de regretter cette_ decisione_…  
— « Si » ? Tu en es encore à ce stade ? Que te faut-il de plus pour que tu cesses de parler de nous au  
conditionnel ?

Salaï haussa un sourcil et, sans répondre, il se redressa, le regard soudain grave. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper son paquet de cigarette et il s'éloigna du plus jeune, sombrement.

Interdit, Eirik resta assis sur le banc, sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher une nouvelle fois face à la volte face inattendue et, brusquement, il se rendit compte que, malgré la manière dont leur relation évoluait et le flagrant intérêt que le mafieux lui montrait, l'italien ne cessait de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour le rejeter et il serra les dents.

Il poussa un lourd soupir exaspéré puis, avant que Salaï n'ait le temps d'allumer sa clope, il se leva à son tour pour lui attraper la cigarette qu'il jeta au sol avant de lui faire face, une lueur furieuse dans le regard :

— Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? D'abord tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de moi parce que tu me considères comme ton frère, ensuite tu me fais croire que tu as peur pour moi, c'est limite si tu avoues que tu ne me mérites pas et que tu vas finir par me faire du mal… Et maintenant ? Tu vas encore te justifier en me disant que je ne suis finalement pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Parce que, au final, Salaï, si tu ne veux pas de moi de cette manière, dis le moi franchement et sans laisser de porte ouverte, que je puisse arrêter d'y croire !

Salaï écarquilla les yeux, absolument pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de la sorte et encore moins accoutumé à être la cible de ce genre de regard. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais demandé de comptes et, peu impressionné par la colère de Fili, il répondit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en attrapant le col du plus jeune pour le plaquer contre le mur.

— Je ne cherche pas à me justifier !  
— Si ! C'est exactement ce que tu fais, parce que tu crèves de trouille à l'idée de t'engager !  
— _Scusi ?  
— Si teme __l'idea __di coinvolgere __te._

L'italien était approximatif, mais Salaï n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre et il fronça les sourcils, sans savoir quoi répondre. Eirik profita de son inertie pour se défaire de sa prise et il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui, le regard fuyant et inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

— Je suis conscient que, même si beaucoup de personnes peuvent bénéficier de ton argent ou de ton savoir faire… tu n'as jamais partagé ni ta vie, ni ton temps, encore moins ton cœur…

Salaï garda le silence en sondant Eirik, inquiété par le ton grave utilisé par le plus jeune qui soupira en se tournant vers lui :

— Je crois que… Je suis en train d'apprendre que l'amour ne s'improvise pas… Qu'on ne peut pas en donner si on n'en a jamais eu... Et ça me fait mal, pour toi. Tu n'en as jamais ressenti pour personne et personne ne t'en a jamais témoigné… Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! Ou plutôt, si… Tu sais au moins que l'amour et le désir sont dissociables et, pour moi, tu n'éprouves que du désir… Et trop de respect pour succomber… Je me trompe ?

Son visage n'exprimant pas la moindre émotion, Salaï soutint le regard meurtri d'Eirik, puis il s'approcha pour caresser galamment sa joue, sans détourner les yeux et il parla avec douceur :

— Tu te trompes, _si… _Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi… Je connais l'amour, c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, ça m'a _praticamente _détruit… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu les gens qui te sont le plus cher dans des circonstances dramatique, tu sais ?

Salaï tint un court silence, comme s'il hésitait à en dire plus, mais, finalement, il décida de se dévoiler, une certaine colère enfouie était dissimulée dans sa voix :

— J'ai connu la vie dans la rue alors que je n'étais qu'un _bambina_… La faim, la peur, le froid, le danger… Sans parler des chasseurs d'enfants qui rôdaient et qui vendaient leurs proies dans les marchés les plus dégueulasses… Quand le _Padre _m'a recueilli, les choses ont changé. De proie, je suis devenu prédateur… Mais j'ai vu des _persona_ qui me sont chers mourir… La _Madre, _des amants, des amis, certains se sont même éteints dans mes bras…

Il se tut à nouveau et Eirik garda le silence, sondant gravement le regard si expressif de l'italien sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Le brun poussa un soupir et la main qui caressait la joue du plus jeune glissa dans son dos. D'une pression, il l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre en parlant d'un ton plus grave :

— J'ai grandi comme ça, Eirik. Si je m'engage, c'est sans _concessione…_ Mais m'attacher est une faute… Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas que de désir… Pas cette fois, pas pour toi… J'ai peur que ça finisse comme j'en ai l'habitude : En cauchemar...

Eirik écarquilla les yeux et, timidement, il lui rendit l'étreinte en murmurant du bout des lèvres :

— Je… Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça… Je commençais à croire que tu voulais tout simplement me garder près de toi comme un animal de compagnie, sans plus.  
— _Naturalmente no…_

Salaï posa sa main sur le torse d'Eirik pour l'éloigner sensiblement de lui et le regarder dans les yeux pour partager ses émotions, autant le désir que la peur, la passion et les doutes. Le plus jeune le soutint, la gorge sèche, puis il eut un petit sourire mutin et il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'italien en susurrant d'un ton velouté :

— De toute manière, Salaï, ici, tu es le seul à considérer que nous ne sommes pas en couple, tu sais… Le _padre _et les quelques personnes qui composent ton étrange _familia _sont tous persuadés du contraire… Et puis… Avec ou sans ça, c'est déjà grillé pour toi…  
— Comment ça ?

Le plus jeune approcha sensuellement ses lèvres de celles du plus vieux en fermant les yeux pour continuer d'un ton bas :

— Tu sais de quoi je parle…

Il se pressa contre le corps de Salaï et frémit lorsque les mains du plus grands se placèrent dans son dos pour le caresser distraitement tandis que les lèvres de l'italien glissèrent le long de sa joue pour embrasser la courbure de la mâchoire, puis la gorge avant de souffler dans le creux de l'oreille :

— Il n'est pas trop tard, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin que ça...  
— Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne me tiendrais pas de cette manière… Si tu me considérais vraiment comme ton frère et que tu ne souhaitais que mon bonheur, jamais tu ne m'aurais fait venir ici en faisant courir le bruit que nous sommes ensembles…  
— C'était pour ta sécurité…  
— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, moi ça m'arrange bien…

Salaï eut un léger sourire, puis il déposa un nouveau baiser dans la gorge d'Eirik, avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur la peau qu'il embrassa encore, dégustant le parfum du plus jeune qui lui chatouilla le palais et qui l'enivra intensément. Laissant parler sa faim, il intensifia sa prise pour le faire reculer jusqu'au mur de marbre contre lequel il le plaqua, avant d'attraper sa chemise sous laquelle il fit passer une main curieuse tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Eirik écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la paume chaude du mafieux caresser son ventre, ses flancs, puis son dos. Mais, trop vite, Salaï se sépara légèrement pour souffler d'un ton sévère :

— Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?  
— Je commence à neuf heures aujourd'hui…

Eirik avait susurré sa réponse d'un ton chaud en plaçant son visage dans le creux de la gorge du plus grand pour inspirer son odeur et il déposa un léger baiser sur la peau avant que Salaï le repousse avec une douce fermeté :

— C'est dans une quart d'heure…  
— _Það skiptir__ekki máli..._ On s'en fout...  
— Vous avez une visite de _museo_ ce matin...  
— Raison de plus pour rester ici...

Le mafieux haussa un sourcil et il planta son regard susceptible dans celui de l'islandais pour reprocher :

— Au contraire ! Le patrimoine historique et culturel de _Roma _en fait la plus belle ville du monde, il faut vraiment être un _coglione _pour ne pas vouloir profiter de ses merveilles !  
— Justement, j'ai très envie d'en profiter...

Sans céder à la provocation aguichante du plus jeune, Salaï lui envoya un sourire dangereux en portant un doigt doux à sa joue qu'il caressa délicatement :

— _Non sei solo_… Tu n'es pas le seul… Mais je ne veux pas que tu manques les cours pour ça… Mieux vaut que tu restes hors du collimateur du service pédagogique de ton lycée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je n'aimerai pas être convoqué chez ton proviseur pour des problèmes de discipline…  
— _Þetta er ekki__satt __!_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! Au final, tu as toujours une excuse pour me rejeter tout en assurant que tu as envie de moi, t'es vraiment chiant !

D'un geste furieux, Eirik bouscula le mafieux avant de quitter le balcon. Il récupéra son sac au passage et, sans s'occuper de Salaï qui rentra à son tour dans la Villa, il dévala les escaliers de marbre et sortit en fulminant. Le brun poussa un soupir inaudible, mais il resta impassible et aucune émotion ne trahit son visage lorsque son homme de main s'approcha de lui, une lueur amusée dansant dans son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, _Crétino ?  
— Niente_, Boss. Je trouve simplement que son caractère s'accorde très bien avec le tien…

Le mafieux poussa un claquement de langue agacé, avant de lancer un regard mortel à l'homme qui travaillait pour lui depuis suffisamment d'années pour qu'il le considère comme un ami, mais il passa outre sa remarque et changea de sujet :

— Il est partit à pied ?  
— Emmanuel l'accompagne, ils vont au musée national.  
— Pardon ?!

Sortant de son impassibilité, Salaï se tourna vers son homme de main qui devint soudainement nerveux et qui jugea bon de justifier :

— Ce n'est pas loin d'ici, et en plein centre ville, à cette heure là, ils iront plus vite en marchant, surtout que le petit viking nous a dit qu'il rejoindrait des amis à lui en r-  
— Il va passer la matinée au musée national ?  
— _Si, Senior…_

Le mafieux resta interdit un moment, puis il poussa un lourd soupir, si bien que son employé lui lança un regard curieux avant d'oser prendre la parole :

— Boss ? Il y a un problème ?  
— Un gros problème, oui… Il y a une fille qui travaille là-bas… Je l'ai rencontré à Milan… Une rousse qui peut être considérée comme mon ex… Et encore, je ne me souviens pas avoir cassé...

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Merci aussi aux reviewers !

j'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre du "1 pas en avant, 3 pas en arrière" du couple Salaï/Eirik, qui dure depuis quelques chapitres.  
de toute manière, ça va bientôt se stabiliser !

La fin de cette fic approche.


	31. Chapter 31

oOo

— Prunille ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
— Maman, pourquoi tu cries ? C'est pas grave. C'est Tom, il voulait manger un cadeau.  
— C'est pas une raison pour repeindre la cuisine avec ce mélange dégueulasse d'œuf et de farine ! ROB !

Sans s'occuper de sa mère, qui hurlait le nom de son époux, son bébé dans les bras, Prunille attrapa la bouteille de lait qu'elle renversa autant sur le plan de travail que dans son saladier tout en expliquant méthodiquement :

— Maman, il ne faut pas dire « Mélange dégueulasse », mais un « Hostie de crisse de saloperie de-  
— PRUNILLE !

Le crie outré de la française fit rire Tom, assis sagement à la table, mais il eut le mérite d'intimider la petite Prunille qui poussa un soupir exaspéré en touillant avec fureur :

— Chèèèh ! C'est papa qui le dit…

A côté d'elle, le petit Tom, son sourire diabolique accroché à ses fines lèvres, secoua la tête en soufflant un « non » muet, ce qui amena Prunille à écarquiller les yeux. Leur mère, trop occupée à chercher Rob, ne vit pas le danger arriver et elle se retourna à temps pour voir sa fille vider le saladier sur la tête de son frère en hurlant :

— Rapporteur de Paris ! Mets ta couche et va au lit !  
— PRUNILLE !

Consciente du danger qu'elle courait si jamais sa mère l'attrapait, Prunille bouscula Tom et prit la fuite par la porte de derrière sans demander son reste, répandant dans son sillage une étrange pâtée blanchâtre qui s'accrochait au mur. Sarah commença à la poursuivre, mais elle se souvint de Julie, qu'elle portait toujours dans les bras, et elle jura en voyant sa fille ainée s'enfuir. Elle hurla son nom à plein poumon, avant de tenter d'appeler à nouveau Rob, qui brillait par son absence, mais le bruit réveilla Julie qui se mit à crier à son tour.

— Mais il est où votre père ? Bordel de merde ! Et Tom, ne… TOM !

Empli de bonne volonté, le petit Tom était descendu de sa chaise pour nettoyer la cuisine. Il avait naturellement commencé en passant le balai, étalant un peu plus la pâte grumeleuse qui était tombée au sol, et Sarah l'attrapa d'une main pour le trainer dans la salle de bain, maintenant son bébé dans l'autre bras. En moins d'une heure, la française parvint à nettoyer correctement Tom, calmer Julie, coincer Prunille, qu'elle lava correctement, avant de poser tout le monde devant un dessin animé pour enfant qui les hypnotisa pour un moment.

La cuisine fut ensuite lavée en un clin d'œil, et épuisée, elle se servit un jus de fruit avant de se laisser tomber dans un canapé en soupirant.

— Ha, justement, Sarah, je te cherchais, si tu n'as rien à faire, peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider à… Heu… Je reviens plus tard, c'est ça ?

Face au regard incinérant de sa belle-sœur, Finn jugea bon de battre en retraite, mais Rob arriva à son tour dans le salon, deux tickets dans les mains et il ne vit pas les gestes paniqués de son petit-frère qui tenta de capter son attention en passant ses doigts sur sa gorge pour mimer le danger mortel qu'ils couraient.

— La séance est à 20h. Le mieux serait que l'on infiltre la salle une fois que le film a commencé et que les lumières sont éteintes. J'ai récupéré tes lunettes infrarouges et j'ai même signé une autorisation de sortie à l'hôpital, ils n'appelleront pas cette nuit.  
— Rob…

Le murmure glacé de Sarah interpella Rob qui se tourna vers sa femme en frissonnant.

— Ha… Sarah, tu es là. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en train de te reposer…  
— Me reposer…

Sarah s'était levée et, derrière elle, Finn, qui avait sentit le danger, fit signe à Rob de fuir très rapidement, ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire sans demander leur reste, mais Sarah leur barra la route.

— Ha non ! Ça suffit, il y a assez d'enfants dans cette maison ! Rob ! Finn ! Vous restez là et vous ne sortirez pas sans une très bonne raison !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard coupable, sans savoir sur quel pied danser et ce fut rob qui répondit d'une petite voix :

— Chérie, on va simplement se faire une sortie cinéma entre frère…  
— Quel film ?

Le plus grand haussa un sourcil et il lança un regard désespéré à Finn qui répondit rapidement à sa place :

— Le dernier Marvel, je crois.  
— Ok, je viens.  
— Quoi ? Et les enfants ?  
— Les enfants, ici, c'est vous. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous préparez un mauvais coup... Où sont Théo et Raphaël ? Ils pourront s'occuper des petits... On dépose Finn à l'hôpital en passant et comme ça, on aura notre petite soirée en tête à tête, juste tous les deux.

La petite brune lança un sourire séduisant à son mari en s'approchant de lui, mais Frérin sentit l'arnaque et il rouspéta bruyamment une phrase incompréhensible en québécois tandis que Rob enlaça sa femme avec un regard désolé :

— Il y a un problème : Théo a invité Raphaël au cinéma…  
— Ha. Et vous, matures comme vous êtes, vous avez la brillante idée de les suivre pour les espionner…  
— Mais non ! Pas du tout ! On avait simplement envie de sortir entre frères…  
— Okay… Donc toi, tu invites ton frère au cinéma et tu laisses ta femme à la maison avec les mioches…  
— Tu détestes les Marvels…  
— Comment veux-tu que je le saches ? Je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans un cinéma depuis la naissance de Prunille…  
— Si, on est allé voir la Reine des Neiges en famille !  
— Une séance de torture…  
— De quoi tu parles ? C'était génial !

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et elle se sépara de Rob en poussant un soupir las, parfaitement consciente qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à avoir surpris l'éminent docteur Robben, phare dans sa profession, drapé dans le rideau du salon et debout sur la table basse, chanter à tue-tête le tube « Libérée-délivrée » en duo avec sa fille tandis que son fils déguisait le bébé en Olaf le bonhomme de neige.

Elle se tourna vers Finn, qui patientait en trépignant, et elle lui envoya un sourire cruel en le regardant dans les yeux :

— C'est OK, Finn ? Tu restes là pour t'occuper des enfants ?  
— Pardon ? On avait prévu de-  
— Ils mangent à 19h, tous ensembles, tu peux leur préparer ce que tu veux. Prunille se couche à 20h, elle a des devoirs pour demain, elle doit apprendre ses tables d'additions et l'écriture des chiffres de quinze à vingt. Je veux que Tom dorme au plus tôt, il n'a pas fait sa sieste aujourd'hui vu que son père a _encore _oublié…  
— Mais ce soir, c'est une séance unique au monde ! Théo et Raphaël, ensembles, devant un Marvel, je ne veux pas louper ça ! Rob, dis quelque chose !

Le docteur Robben lança un regard navré à son petit-frère et, soucieux de ne pas contrarier sa femme, il la prit par la taille pour sortir de la maison en lui proposant des enseignes de restaurants pour partager un bon diner et attendre la séance.

Dans le salon, Finn resta bouche bée et, choqué, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Tom n'entre dans la pièce en suçant son pouce, des larmes aux yeux.

— Hey, mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas et vint se blottir dans les bras de son oncle en chouinant doucement.

— A peur.  
— Peur de quoi ?

Pour répondre, il montra la salle télé du doigt et Finn eut un sourire condescendant avant de se lever en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Pénétrant dans la petite pièce, il trouva ne trouva que sa plus jeune nièce, Julie, assise à deux mètres de l'écran qu'elle fixait sans ciller en mâchant méthodiquement un drap usé, subjuguée par la scène du dessin animé _La belle au bois-dormant_ dans laquelle la sorcière se transformait en dragon. Voyant le monstre à la télé, Tom couina et plongea son visage contre le torse de Finn qui vint éteindre la télé en affirmant son étreinte sur le plus jeune pour le rassurer.  
Prunille réapparue de sous la couverture du canapé à ce moment, le visage décomposé et ruisselant de larmes.

— C'est fini ?  
— Oui, c'est fini, le prince a tué le dragon.  
— Comment ?  
— Avec une épée.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu'il était méchant.  
— Pourquoi il a pris une épée et pas un pistolet, comme toi ?  
— Moi je ne tue pas de dragon. Et puis sa peau est trop épaisse, les balles risquent de ricocher.  
— Pourquoi ?

Finn poussa un discret soupir las, et son regard passa rapidement de Tom à Prunille, puis il se leva, gardant son neveu dans les bras :

— Je vais vous montrer, ça va être plus pratique. On dit que Julie, c'est la princesse endormie, moi je suis le dragon et je vais aller construire ma forteresse dans le salon et vous, vous devez libérer la princesse !  
— Oui ! Moi je suis le prince Philippe et Tom, c'est une bonne fée ! Je vais chercher mon épée !

La petite fille disparue en un clignement d'œil, attrapant Julie au passage pour la déguiser en princesse, et, immobile dans les bras de Finn, Tom regarda piteusement au sol en pinçant les lèvres.

— Hey, bonhomme, ne t'inquiète pas. N'écoute pas ta sœur, t'es un chevalier, pas une bonne fée, et le prince Philippe va avoir besoin de toi pour massacrer le dragon, va chercher ta lance.

Tom hocha frénétiquement la tête et il s'éjecta des bras de son oncle pour courir dans sa chambre et récupérer l'une des armes de bois que son père leur avait construit. Finn, de son côté, ne perdit pas de temps pour rassembler tous les meubles et les coussins de la pièce pour bâtir une citadelle digne de ce nom.

oOo

— Ils ont vraiment cru que toi et moi on avait envie de gâcher notre soirée devant ce film ?  
— Finn peut être très naïf dans son genre. Et puis moi j'aime bien ce genre de film, donc que je t'y invite ne le surprendrait pas... Attend… Fait attention à la position de la cross, n'oublies pas que la réussite du tir repose autant sur la manière dont tu te places que sur la qualité de ton arme et ton expérience.

Allongé dans la neige, à côté du plus jeune, Théo guida le fusil que tenait Raphaël pour que la cross repose correctement dans le creux de son épaule s'assurant de ménager le poignet encore fragile. Il leva ensuite les yeux pour vérifier la position de la cible, deux-cent mètres plus loin.

— Assure bien ta prise… Et respire, décontracte toi… En situation de combat, c'est par la gestion du stress que se démarquent les bons tireurs.

Raphaël hocha la tête en silence et il expulsa une longue bouffée d'air, qui se transforma en buée, avant de poser sa joue contre la cross du sniper. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur la cible de papier, légèrement floutée par le crépuscule naissant, et il reprit la parole :

— Mais pourquoi tu leur as dit qu'on allait au ciné ? Ils te connaissent un minimum et ils savent ce qu'il y a entre nous… Je veux dire… Thorin et Thranduil devant un Marvel, c'est presque comique.  
— C'est pour les occuper un peu. Ils vont vouloir vérifier par eux-mêmes.  
— Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que l'on fait ?  
— Je n'ai rien à leur cacher. Mais je sais que c'est la meilleure manière d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je les aime beaucoup, mais on a toujours été très fusionnels, c'est dur de faire quelque chose sans eux… Et puis… Je ne veux pas mêler Finn à ça.  
— Il en a pourtant le droit… C'est lui que Fitzgerald a tenté de descendre… Il est le premier concerné.  
— Justement, il a assez donné. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Lucas… Prêt ?

Raphaël acquiesça et il amena son œil à la lunette en respirant profondément tout en posant son doigt sur la gâchette. La première détonation fendit l'air de la nuit tombante et plusieurs corbeaux prirent leur envol, leurs croassements furent couverts par les deux détonations qui suivirent, puis le silence reprit ses droits dans cette partie sauvage du Québec.

— Oups… Encore loupé…

Le plus jeune envoya un regard navré à son amant, mais Thorin ne fut pas dupe et il poussa un soupir lourd :

— Tu l'as fait exprès…  
— Peut-être que je suis tout simplement nul au tir de précision.  
— _Liar_… Ta technique est sans faille… C'est quoi ton problème ?

Thranduil garda ses lèvres closes un instant, puis il posa le sniper dans la neige avant de se tourner vers le plus vieux pour planter son regard dans le sien :

— Mon problème, c'est ton plan. Je veux un face à face, moi. Ce mec a essayé de me détruire pour m'utiliser. Rester perché sur un toit pour te couvrir au cas où ça tourne mal, c'est pas mon truc.  
— Sans blague… J'en étais persuadé, pourtant…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux face à la pique mesquine de son ancien ennemi et, même s'il avait relevé l'intonation joueuse dans sa voix, il plongea sa main au sol pour attraper une pleine poignée de neige qu'il lança à la figure de Théo.

— _Asshole !_

Le canadien avait vu le coup venir et il voulut se défendre en attrapant le poignet valide du plus jeune, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de son petit-ami qui chercha à le surplomber pour l'immobiliser. Une courte lutte au corps à corps s'engagea, mais Thorin, plus expérimenté, prit rapidement l'avantage et il se redressa au dessus de Thranduil pour le clouer dans la neige.  
Il apprécia la vue du blond alangui sous lui, des fins flocons de neige coincés dans ses courtes mèches, sa peau légèrement rosie par le froid et ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration hachée, laissant échapper des légers nuages de buée qui s'évaporaient dans l'air de la nuit. Séduit, il lui caressa gentiment la joue en se penchant sur lui pour parler d'une voix douce :

— Petit-Prince… Je t'ai déjà dit que Lucas est intouchable pour l'instant. Si je te colle au sniper, c'est, justement, pour t'éviter un face à face qui risque de tourner en sa faveur et t'attirer beaucoup d'ennui... Tu as très bien vu de quoi il est capable, surtout que, en ce moment, il est sur son territoire.  
— J'ai vu de quoi il est capable, oui. C'est pour cela qu'il faut l'arrêter au plus vite.  
— Peut-être, mais on fera ça à ma manière… La tienne aurait été adaptée au temps où tu étais encore roi d'un royaume sylvestre, mais, aujourd'hui, on ne résout plus ses problèmes en tuant les gens…

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil élégant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car les lèvres de Théo s'était posées sur les siennes pour exiger un baiser avide auquel Raphaël répondit avec appétit. Il l'embrassa longuement et avec passion, puis il se sépara légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux tout en caressant tendrement sa joue, décidé à passer à autre chose :

— Tenté pour un ciné ?  
— Non.

La réponse nette du blond amusa Théo qui embrassa sa joue en murmurant d'un ton narquois :

— Allez… Arrête de faire ta diva blasée par les passe-temps ennuyeux du commun des mortels… Le tir au sniper, c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une activité de couple…  
— Et toi, ne fait pas genre d'espérer avoir une relation de couple normale avec moi… Si tu m'as choisi, c'est bien parce que, toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à considérer que tu fais parti du commun des mortels…  
— C'est pourtant le cas…  
— Peut-être aujourd'hui, mais nous avons été roi avant ça… Toute notre première vie, nous l'avons passée sur un piédestal, Thorin, nos actes avaient une portée quasi-divine, nos paroles étaient adulées et nos moindres souhaits… Exaucés avant même d'y avoir songer…

Ils échangèrent un long regard grave, mais Thorin haussa les épaules avant d'admettre sombrement :

— Parle pour toi… Moi j'ai connu la misère et la honte…  
— Mais tu as aussi connu l'opulence, l'autorité suprême et la gloire. Tu as possédé et contemplé des richesses qui dépassent l'entendement de ce monde là, tu as été suivi par un peuple entier qui avait foi en toi… N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne ressens pas de manque…

Allongé dans son matelas glacé, Raphaël n'en rajouta pas, peu désireux de passer une nouvelle fois pour un gamin capricieux. Mais, depuis sa naissance, il portait en lui une frustration aiguisée et cruelle qui ne l'avait jamais laissé apprécié les instants de sa vie et dont il n'avait jamais comprit l'origine, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre sa véritable identité. Le pire, c'était que cette frustration ne s'était pas apaisée avec l'arrivée de ses souvenirs, au contraire, même s'il la comprenait, il ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Théo le sonda en silence, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse, puis il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de souffler doucement :

— Si. Ca me manque... Et je sais que même mes frères ne peuvent pas le comprendre… Ils le devinent et tentent de combler cette insatisfaction permanente que l'on partage, toi et moi, mais ils ne le comprennent pas… Sauf qu'à descendre de mon piédestal, j'ai découvert d'autres richesses dont je n'avais pas idée…  
— De quoi parles-tu ?

Théo lui répondit d'un sourire et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec volupté :

— Si tu veux bien oublier ta vie de roi et que tu acceptes de vivre en couple comme le commun des mortels, avec moi… Peut-être que je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs… Sur la vie en tant qu'être humain du vingt-et-unième siècle…

La proposition ne laissa pas Raphaël indifférent, même s'il haussa un sourcil condescendant et il se redressa légèrement pour prendre un petit baisé au plus vieux, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans la neige en lui lançant un regard dur :

— Je ne suis pas un alien non plus… J'ai déjà une vingtaine d'année d'expérience… Et j'ai autant l'intention de profiter de cette nouvelle vie que toi, avec ou sans couronne !  
— Ouais… Mais en tant que fils à papa richissime… Californien en plus… C'est pire… Peut-être incurable…

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel en claquant des dents, conquis par le froid qui le transperçait malgré ses vêtements chauds et le corps de Théo sur le sien. Il ne rechigna pas à se redresser lorsque le plus vieux se mit sur pied en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, Raphaël resta pressé contre Théo et il posa plusieurs baisés sur sa gorge, jusqu'à attraper le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents pour le mordiller gentiment :

— Tu veux vraiment le voir, ton film…  
— Avec toi.

Le blond eut un petit sourire et ses lèvres quittèrent la gorge de Théo, pour rejoindre celles du canadien qu'elle caressèrent un instant :

— Très bien… Allons donc jouer au petit couple parfait du monde actuel…  
— Tu vas voir que tu y prendras goût rapidement…

oOo

— Boss, il y a une rousse à l'entrée, elle porte l'uniforme du musée national, elle a l'air furieuse et elle veut te voir. Je pense que c'est ton ex…  
— Aucun doute…  
— Je fais quoi, je la butte ? Il reste un trou encore inoccupé dans le marais, je pourrai faire disparaître le corps dès ce soir.  
— Merci, mais non. Fais la venir dans le petit salon.

L'homme de main s'exécuta et Salaï regarda distraitement l'heure avant de pousser un soupir lourd. Midi avait à peine sonné, la réincarnation de Tauriel venait certainement de finir son service au musée, où elle avait, vraisemblablement, rencontré Eirik et, si elle était ici, maintenant, c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'elle avait fait le lien entre le lycéen blond et le mafieux.

Sans se presser, il se rendit à son tour dans le petit salon et il s'adossa contre la porte pour faire face à la belle rousse qui patientait en tapant du pied.

— _Cattivo.  
— Dolce. _Je te sers un verre ?  
— Non. J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et que tu m'expliques exactement ce qu'il se passe.  
— Ce qu'il se passe, _dolce _?  
— Je viens de me faire traiter de «_Mjög prangari__þorskur_», par un gamin blond qui me dit étrangement quelque chose…  
— _Myogo… Che cosa_ ?  
— Ça veut dire « Morue racoleuse » en islandais.

Kili haussa un sourcil et il camoufla un rire amusé en tournant le dos à son invité pour servir un verre :

— Tu parles islandais ?  
— J'ai fait quelques saisons dans un musée à Reykjavik… Mais n'essaies pas de changer de sujet !

Il reprit son masque d'impassibilité pour lui faire face et il tendit un bourbon agréablement parfumé à la réincarnation de Tauriel :

— Je ne change pas de sujet… Mais, à moins que tu sois ici pour me demander de tabasser le gamin, ce dont je doute, te connaissant, je ne vois simplement pas en quoi je suis concerné…  
— Si, tu le sais.

Elle prit le verre qu'il lui offrait pour le vider d'un geste agacé dans le pot de la plante verte qui trônait près de la fenêtre, ignorant ouvertement le soupir de Salaï qui, sans se démonter, récupéra le verre qu'il rempli à nouveau.

— _Dolce, _tu-  
— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
— Tu préfères _sgualdrinetta _?

La claque sonore qui lui martela la joue résonna dans la grande pièce, et la jeune femme se redressa face à lui, les yeux étincelants.

— J'ai un nom, j'aimerai que tu fasses l'effort de l'utiliser lorsque tu t'adresses à moi !

Salaï garda les lèvres closes et il la sonda longuement. Avec Eirik, elle était l'une des rares personnes capable de s'adresser à lui avec un tel aplomb, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qui il était et de quoi il était capable.  
Il ne fallait pas plus qu'un tel caractère affirmé pour le séduire, mais, face au jeune islandais, la gaélique ne comptait plus dans la balance et l'italien ne s'en sentait même pas désolé. Au contraire, il éprouvait une sincère affection pour elle et savait que c'était mieux ainsi car, de toute manière, il n'avait absolument rien à apporter à cette brillante conservatrice, trop droite pour aimer un mec comme lui malgré l'attirance qu'elle ressentait.  
Comme Eirik, elle avait un très grand sens moral et éthique qui dictait sa conduite mais, si la réincarnation de Fili ressentait suffisamment d'amour pour le mafieux au point d'accepter de fermer les yeux sur ses « dérapages », ce n'était pas le cas de celle de Tauriel, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher régulièrement le chemin qu'il empruntait pour arriver à ses fins.

Il inspira et mit à nouveau un verre rempli d'un alcool fort dans les mains de la rousse qu'il poussa en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve proche du canapé. Sentant qu'elle était prête à lui lancer le contenu du verre à la figure, il lui attrapa le poignet et la regarda dans les yeux :

— Fiona… C'est un joli nom. Mais je préfère encore Tauriel…

Comme il s'y était attendu, le nom proféré ne la laissa pas indifférente et, après un long silence blanc, il la lâcha alors qu'elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, le visage livide.

— D'où… D'où vient ce nom ?  
— De loin.

Le regard fixe, elle déglutit et, soudain, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée. Patiemment, il la regarda faire en pianotant sur le verre qu'il s'était servi et il attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, sans ajouter un mot.

— _Nid wyf yn deall..._

Il ne comprit pas la phrase qu'elle venait de souffler dans sa langue natale, le gallois, mais il ressentit sa detresse et il posa son verre sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour presser sa nuque d'une main rassurante. Sous ses doigts, il sentit les tremblements du corps tendu et il lui malaxa gentiment le cou :

— _Calmati_... J'ai connu ce que tu ressens, ça va aller...

Malgré les apparences, Salaï n'en menait pas large et il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle commença à suffoquer. Il lacha la nuque pour prendre sa main et la serrer gentiment, tandis que son autre main se porta au col de sa chemise pour en ouvrir les premiers boutons afin de faciliter sa respiration.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour inspirer à fond, de petites gouttes de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes et elle pressa la main du mafieux de toute ses forces, sans comprendre les images qui l'assaillaient et qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir déjà vu dans ses rêves.

— Salaï... Toutes ces visions...  
— Ce ne sont pas des visions...

Sans tenir compte de son murmure, elle ouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard déboussolé dans celui, solide, de l'italien et elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses moyens, et elle parla d'une voix crispée:

— Ca fait des années que j'ai ces... Visions... Elles sont devenues plus nettes et plus... Vraies le jour où je t'ai rencontré mais... Je pensais que c'était une maladie, je ne voulais pas en parler... Je ne comprend rien, Salaï ! Où as-tu entendu ce nom et pourquoi l'évoques-tu devant moi ? Que sais-tu que j'ignore ? Depuis le temps que je me questionne, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle !

Il la sonda longuement, puis il pressa sa main pour la rassurer, sans savoir quoi dire. La manière dont Finn lui avait balancé la vérité à la figure lui était resté en travers de la gorge, mais, maintenant qu'il était lui même face à ce genre de cas, il comprit que c'était certainement la méthode la plus simple et efficace, mais pas la plus agréable pour celui qui subit.  
La réincarnation de Tauriel ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, même s'il n'eprouvait pas un amour profond pour elle et qu'il était conscient que les choses ne pourraient jamais marcher entre eux si l'un ou l'autre ne faisait pas une croix sur leur raison de vivre actuelle.  
Certes, pour Fili, Salaï se savait prêt à renier son _padre_, mais quand la question s'était posée pour Fiona, lorsqu'elle avait débarquée à Milan, quelques années plus tôt, il l'avait rejeté sans même y songer réellement.  
Toutefois, il ne désirait pas la brusquer comme lui l'avait été et il chercha ses mots avant de se tourner vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux :

— Les visions dont tu parles… Ce sont en réalité des souvenirs.  
— De… De quoi parles-tu ? Des souvenirs de qui ?  
— Les tiens. Ou plutôt, de Tauriel, de son esprit, dont tu es la réincarnation.

Elle resta bouche bée et il profita du silence qui s'installa pour boire une gorgée de son verre en étudiant les réactions de la jeune femme. Elle semblait plus sereine que ce qu'il avait craint, comme si elle se contentait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire, sans rejeter l'hypothèse. Les réponses de Salaï, loin de la troubler, lui permirent de trouver enfin une explication cohérente, qu'elle avait déjà envisagée sans y croire, et elle resta figée un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide et la respiration de plus en plus régulière et profonde.

— Tauriel… C'est très flou, mais cette identité m'est familière…  
— De quoi te rappelles-tu, au juste ?

Surprise par la question de Salaï, dont elle semblait avoir oublié la présence, elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre avec un sourire nostalgique :

— Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie, longue et amère, mais les souvenirs s'estompent et fluctuent, comme un rêve… C'est… Etrange. Mais, au fond de moi, je me suis toujours doutée que-

Elle fut coupée par un sifflement furieux qui provint de l'entrée de la salle, où se dressait Fili, son regard noir braqué sur la main de Tauriel, que le mafieux n'avait pas lâchée. La rousse fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne broncha pas lorsque Kili se sépara d'elle et se leva en soupirant pour s'approcher calmement du lycéen qui semblait prêt à lui sauter au cou.

— Eirik… Ne-

Mais l'islandais ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter et, la rage au ventre, il tourna les talons pour fuir l'immonde sentiment qui lui nouait la gorge, face à la vue de Kili avec celle qu'il avait reconnu comme son ancien amour et qu'il avait très envie de réduire en charpie, là, tout de suite. Le mafieux poussa un juron et, sans s'occuper de Fiona qui l'interpella, il siffla son homme de main, qui patientait non loin :

— Raccompagne la _signora _chez elle. Elle est légèrement désorientée, je pense qu'elle a prit un truc entre les amphétamines et le LSD. Assure toi qu'elle soit bien en sécurité avant de revenir et ne t'inquiètes pas si elle te parle de grandes forêts avec des papillons bleus, d'araignées géantes ou de la Lune… Si tu sens qu'elle perd pied et qu'elle se barre dans une autre dimension, assomme la, mais, à part ça, tu n'y touches pas.

Le mafieux n'attendit pas de réponse et il se tourna vers la rousse, dont les yeux prenaient une dangereuse teinte d'orage :

— On reparlera de ça plus tard, _Dolce._  
— Attend ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas partir comme ça ?

Salaï, qui prenait la même direction qu'Eirik d'un pas précipité, marqua un temps d'arrêt pour la regarder dans les yeux et il fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant de répondre simplement :

— _Si.  
— _Mais j'ai des questions !  
— Dans ce cas, contacte le docteur Robben, il se fera un plaisir d'y répondre.  
— Qui ?

Mais Salaï était parti avant même d'entendre sa question et elle tapa du pied en fulminant. Toutefois, elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance à l'homme de main qui lui indiqua gentiment la sortie et elle le suivit en ruminant.

De son côté, Salaï n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de retrouver Eirik, qui n'était pas parti très loin et qui l'attendait dans le grand salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé et le regard embrasé par une colère palpable.  
Sans un mot, l'italien prit le temps de verrouiller la porte avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune qui grinçait des dents :

— Tu me prends un peu de court… De une, je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, de deux, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais d'elle alors que ça fait un mois que l'on se côtoie et que tu pennes à me remettre et, de trois, j'imagine que, si je te dis que tu n 'as rien à craindre et qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, tu m'enverras sur les roses…  
— Perspicace…

Le murmure furieux n'intimida pas le mafieux qui avança vers le blond, immobile, qui le fixait sans ciller. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable et mit nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches pour sonder Eirik, dont le corps semblait vibrer sous la colère. Il fit une moue discrète en constatant que la fureur seyait particulièrement bien au jeune islandais, son regard opaque contrastait avec sa peau blême, sans parler de son attitude menaçante qui aguichait les sens du prédateur que Salaï était devenu.

— C'est pourtant la vérité, Eirik. Entre elle et moi, il n'y a-  
—_Lygari_ ! Menteur ! Je n'ai effectivement pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette vie dont tu m'as parlé… Mais je me rappelle que, pour cette fille, tu étais prêt à renier ton sang, ton peuple, et même ta vie !

Eirik s'exprimait avec véhémence, mais Salaï ne manqua pas de relever la discrète pointe de douleur et d'amertume qui vrilla sa voix et il soupira lourdement avant de murmuré d'un ton exaspéré.

— De tous les souvenirs que tu aurais pu avoir, il faut que ce soient ceux là qui te restent en mémoire…  
— C'est le seul problème que ça te pose ?!

Salaï haussa un sourcil et il admira à nouveau le jeune homme en colère, ressentant soudainement l'envie de plaquer ses mains sur le corps svelte aux muscles contractés, avide de transformer cette fureur tumultueuse, qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir, en un déchainement des sens, puis il s'autorisa un discret sourire narquois :

— Personnellement, oui, c'est le seul _problemo _que ça me pose…  
— T'es vraiment un-

Mais Eirik ne put finir sa phrase car, sans prévenir, Salaï s'était approché de lui et avait empoigné sa nuque pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans douceur, il força sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune tout en le maintenant contre lui, attisé par les frémissements de colère qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.  
Il comprenait la réaction de l'islandais, surtout que, si Eirik avait bien quelques souvenirs de Tauriel, sa fureur était justifiée et, sans aucun doute, née de la crainte. Après tout, cela faisait quelques semaines que Salaï refusait de céder, sans réponses vraiment justifiées, et le blond pensait enfin avoir une raison fondée sur ses refus.

Il se sépara de lui pour reprendre son souffle puis, il le fit reculer en l'embrassant à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre le grand canapé. Eirik chercha à garder son équilibre, mais, d'une pression autoritaire, Salaï le poussa pour le faire tomber sur les cousins et le plus jeune atterrit sur le dos en expulsant un souffle surpris.  
Debout face à lui, Salaï profita un instant de la vue en déboutonnant sa veste qu'il laissa choir au sol avant de se pencher sur le blond qui tenta de se redresser. Il le plaqua sur le canapé d'une main, mais Eirik refusa de se laisser faire et il attrapa le poignet du brun en grondant méchamment :

— Je ne veux pas que tu me touches si tu couches avec elle !  
— Je ne l'ai pas touché depuis que je te connais…  
— Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Tu es le meilleur menteur que je connaisse !  
— _Madre di dio… _Et toi, tu es le pire chieur que je connaisse… Ta jalousie est déplacée…  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi !

Kili eut un léger rictus amusé et il s'abaissa sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, considérablement attisé par la redoutable puissance qui fluctuait en Eirik et qui lui donnait des sensations vertigineuses. Il se sépara ensuite légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis il affermit sa prise, ses pupilles dilatées et un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres fines :

— Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon âme-sœur, tu penses vraiment que je désir poser mes mains sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Eirik écarquilla les yeux, mais, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Salaï vint à nouveau clamer ses lèvres et le plus jeune ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il résista légèrement, avant de se laisser aller, et il ouvrit franchement la mâchoire pour approfondir le baiser en soupirant de plaisir. Sa prise sur le poignet du mafieux s'allégea, puis ses doigts le lâchèrent pour remonter le long de l'avant-bras ferme qui le maintenait et qu'il caressa tout en répondant avec passion au baiser.  
La main sur son torse adoucit sa pression, puis elle se retira, ne laissant que les doigts qui agrippèrent la boucle de la fermeture éclaire et Eirik retint sa respiration, frémissant d'un plaisir anticipé.  
La bouche de Salaï glissa sur sa joue et l'italien vint embrasser sa gorge avec dévotion, mais, après un dernier baiser, il se redressa et se sépara du plus jeune, sans un mot.  
La fureur d'Eirik, qui semblait s'être évaporée, revint comme une vague et, refusant un nouvel abandon du mafieux, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en lui attrapant les épaules. Pris par surprise, Salaï ne parvint pas à résister et ils roulèrent sur le grand canapé, échangeant les positions. Le plus vieux ne chercha pas à se défendre et il resta allongé sur le dos, lançant un regard curieux au lycéen qui le surplombait, le souffle court et les yeux luisants.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Eirik ?  
— Je m'assure que tu ne me laisses pas en plan, comme les dernières fois…

La prise du blond s'intensifia, mais le mafieux se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, puis un souffle amusé franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il sondait le plus jeune d'un regard pétillant :

— En réalité, j'allais plutôt te proposer d'aller dans ma chambre… Mais si tu préfères le canapé, ça me va aussi…

Fili sembla pris de court par la proposition inattendue, assis à califourchon sur le bassin du mafieux qui se redressa en prenant appuie sur ses coudes pour approcher son visage. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, préférant le confort du grand lit, mais réticent à l'idée d'attendre encore, au risque de subir une nouvelle évasion de Salaï.

— Si tu hésites, on peut aussi faire entre les deux… Contre le mur…

L'italien avait susurré sa proposition dans le creux de l'oreille du plus jeune qui frémit doucement, mais qui l'embrassa en murmurant d'un ton bas :

— T'es con… Si on va dans ta chambre, tu me promets de ne pas en sortir… Trop vite ?  
— Si tu te montres convaincant…

Joueur, Salaï avait répondu sans cacher son sourire taquin en caressant les flancs du blond par dessus ses vêtements, et Eirik se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa bouche, amenant le plus grand à se laisser tomber sur le canapé pour accueillir les lèvres du lycéen qui s'allongea sur lui en intensifiant ses caresses.

— Que te faut-il de plus pour que tu me trouves enfin convaincant ?

La question langoureuse ne laissa pas le plus vieux indifférent, séduit par l'appétit et la détermination d'Eirik, et, ravi de le voir entrer dans son jeu, il décida de continuer dans ce sens :

— Surprends moi…

Le brun frémit délicieusement en sentant les mains du plus jeune s'infiltrer sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau, mais, brusquement, Fili se leva, après l'avoir considérablement attisé. Frustré, Salaï se redressa pour le regarder reculer jusqu'à la porte, un sourire aguicheur accroché aux lèvres :

— Je vais dans ta chambre… Tu m'accompagnes ?  
— Laisse moi cinq minutes.

Eirik fit la moue, mais il sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot et Salaï resta un instant immobile, reprenant rapidement son souffle. Il attrapa ensuite son portable pour décommander un rendez-vous qu'il avait en début d'après-midi, avant de se lever. Il ramassa sa veste qui gisait au sol et la plia proprement pour la poser sur le dossier du canapé, puis, retenant un sourire gourmand, il se rendit dans sa chambre à son tour. 

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Et merci à tous les reviewers, notament aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, je pense fort à vous !  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Petite annonce hors-sujet :**

Je viens de créer une page Facebook qui me permettra, je l'espère, d'avoir une meilleure communication avec vous-autres.  
Notamment pour donner des infos sur l'avancé de mes fics, poser mes promptes et les idées encore inexplorées, faire de la pub pour les auteurs que j'aime bien et tout et tout.

Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour que ça marche, alors n'hésitez pas à aimer !  
Ce n'est qu'un tout petit bébé pour le moment, ça vient à peine d'éclore, mais j'espère que ça ressemblera à quelque chose.

L'adresse est sur mon profil, mais je pense que si vous tapez Gokash dans la barre de recherche Facebook, vous trouverez facilement.

* * *

— Et ça, _che cosa ?  
— __Harðfiskur_, de la morue séchée, un délice !  
— Je veux bien te croire…_  
_  
Tenant le petit sachet de poisson du bout des doigts, Kili étudia le truc à l'intérieur d'un œil aussi horrifié qu'intrigué en se demandant qui diable pouvait bien être capable d'ingurgiter ce truc. Mais Eirik le lui prit des mains pour le mettre dans son cadis avec un sourire gourmand :

— Tu verras, c'est très surprenant la première fois, mais on ne s'en lasse pas.

Un long frisson glacé remonta le long du dos du mafieux italien, pourtant habillé d'une très chaude parka hors de prix, et il ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre son jeune amant dans les rayons de ce super marché de Reykjavick.

Ils avaient atterri en Islande la veille pour une escale de quelques jours avant de décoller à nouveau pour le Canada, où les attendait la famille Robben.

Dans la mesure où les fêtes approchaient et qu'ils allaient être nombreux à célébrer noël et le jour de l'an, Sarah, qui refusait de devenir la bonne de service, avait proposé que chacun amène les spécialités culinaires des régions d'où ils étaient originaires. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils arpentaient maintenant les rayons de ce supermarché, véritable vision d'horreur pour l'italien qui découvrait que, finalement, les goûts de leurs voisins français mangeurs de pâtes dîtes « à la carbonara » quand ils se contentaient de mettre de la crème et des lardons dans la même poêle étaient parfaitement acceptables. Entre le _Svið_, têtes d'agneau bouillie, les seaux de Morues baignant dans l'huile, les pains noirs cuits sous terre, l'alcool de pomme de terre, ou, cauchemar suprême : leur fameux _þorrablót, _il se sentait dans un film d'épouvante. Le mafieux, qui pensait pourtant avoir rencontré une multitude de personne folles à lier durant sa vie, se demandait dans quel catégorie ranger tout un peuple capable de manger ce mélange de mouton, de gras de baleine, de testicules de bélier et de requin faisandé conservés dans du petit lait aigre et enterrés sous terre quelques mois pour passer l'hiver, ce qu'était le _þorrablót, _le repas de Thor.

« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir y gouter ? Il s'agit d'un plat traditionnel, ceux qui le finissent sont appelés à devenir de grands vikings… » lui avait proposé Eirik en lui présentant la chose. Kili avait alors été prêt à appeler son _padre_ au secours pour être rapatrier d'urgence en Italie. Lui, le si courageux mafieux, découvrait enfin la peur, dans un supermarché de Reykjavick, après vingt-cinq ans d'existence.

Toutefois, il se sentit respirer lorsque, analysant le contenu du cadis, il remarqua l'absence de ces si charmants plats folkloriques islandais et il attrapa au vol un pain noir que le plus jeune lui lança.

— _Che cosa ?  
— _Du pain sucré, c'est divin quand tu l'accordes avec ça…

Plaçant le pain avec le reste des achats, Salaï attrapa la bouteille que lui lança Fili pour en étudier les mots écrits en islandais sur l'étiquette que le blond traduisit pour lui :

— De la sauce au miel… Il ne manque plus que du saumon mariné et même toi tu vas fondre face à ça…

Tout en parlant, Eirik se rendit dans les rayons poissonneries pour récupérer deux magnifiques saumons déjà préparés, cuisinés aux herbes, qu'il mit avec le reste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses, Fili continuait d'attraper ça et là quelques petites choses qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, notamment dans le rayon confiserie où Kili découvrit une multitude de bonbons dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Puis il haussa un sourcil et, voyant son petit protégé, à qui il avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune limite de budget, attraper une dizaine de paquets contenant des petites boules blanches qu'il mit rapidement dans le cadis, il s'approcha avec curiosité :

— Ca se mange ?  
— C'est du réglisse au lichen enrobée de sucre. Une véritable drogue…

Kili acquiesça gentiment, parce que ça, le réglisse, il aimait bien, sous toutes ses formes. Ils emmenèrent ensuite tout leurs achats jusqu'à l'hôtel dans lequel ils vivaient actuellement, superbe standing à la mode nordique : lumineux, sobre, raffiné et spacieux. Ils étaient en fin de journée, mais la lumière avait commencé à décliner doucement depuis midi et le Soleil n'était plus visible, s'il l'avait été en cette journée d'hiver.  
Malgré les quelques mauvaises découvertes gastronomiques de Salaï, le pays était vraiment sensationnel, semblable aux souvenirs de la Terre du Milieu qu'il avait en lui, tant pour les lumières, les décors et la mentalité de ces descendants de viking. Mais, ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était la manière dont Fili était actuellement habillé pour ne pas ressentir la morsure du froid qui sévissait ici.  
La veille, après l'atterrissage, ils s'étaient directement rendus à Hella, sur les tombes de ses parents et de ses sœurs devant lesquels le plus jeune était resté le temps que Kili se rende chez un voisin et ami du blond, pour récupérer les affaires de sa famille qui avaient soigneusement été mises de côté et, depuis, Eirik se baladait comme il l'avait été toute sa vie : vêtu de la mode nordique. A savoir : un slim sombre et un magnifique pull de laine aux motifs traditionnels, capable d'endurer tous les changements de climats que connaissait l'île et qui lui seyait particulièrement bien. Ces pulls étant faits main, en Islande, mis à part dans les magasins réservés aux touristes qui en fabriquaient à la chaine, chaque homme, femme et enfant de l'île possédaient un ou plusieurs pulls uniques par leur motif et leur couleur, qu'ils gardaient généralement à vie et Kili, très objectivement, trouvait que celui que portait Fili était le plus beau qu'il ai vu jusqu'à présent.  
Toutefois, malgré tout le bien qu'il pensait du vêtement, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui cachait la vue de quelque chose qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier et, sans prévenir, Salaï s'approcha d'Eirik qu'il enlaça en se collant à son dos, faisant passer ses mains sous la laine pour caresser le corps chaud en murmurant d'un ton velouté :

— Tu souhaites_ fare__qualcosa di particolare _ce soir ?

Langoureusement, il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Eirik, après avoir embrasser sa nuque. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, ravi et comblé, et il pensa d'abord répondre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de cette pièce si l'autre gardait cette attitude, toutefois, étudiant les différents loisirs possibles à Reykjavik en hiver, il trouva mieux à faire que se perdre sous les draps avec son amant et il murmura lascivement :

— Peut-être bien…  
— Tu es sûr ?

Susurrant, la réincarnation de Kili fit descendre sa main jusqu'à caresser le pantalon sombre, d'abord les hanches, puis les cuisses qui se séparèrent inconsciemment pour lui laisser champs libre. Le blond se sentit bouillir lorsque, d'une caresse entêtante, Salaï vint tourmenter son entrejambe. Pourtant, il tint bon et parla d'une voix rauque, tentant de contrôler son bassin qui chercher à onduler pour amplifier la friction :

— Certain…  
— Moi, je crois que je préfèrerai rester là… Ton île est charmante, mais l'attrait principal que je lui trouve est dans cette chambre et… Je dois bien avouer que ce jean moulant m'a fait bavé toute la journée…

Fili expulsa un souffle aussi surpris qu'érotique lorsque, sans prévenir, il se retrouva brusquement plaqué dos contre le mur, une main de Salaï déboucla la ceinture du dit pantalon tandis que l'autre attrapa son menton qu'elle maintint avec une douceur ferme, permettant au mafieux de lui prendre un baiser intense et exigeant tout en insérant un genoux entre les jambes du blond qui se sentit immédiatement submergé. Il perdait littéralement tous ses moyens lorsque l'italien passait ainsi d'un état d'une apparente tranquillité à un tourbillont brulant et dangereux de passion et de désir, il était véritablement l'incarnation du feu qui vrombissait sous la glace, ne demandant qu'à jaillir.  
Eirik ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Salaï s'emparait ainsi de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un caprice que le tueur voulait absolument assouvir, avec ou sans le consentement du plus jeune.  
Si ce dernier tentait, dans ces moments-là, de résister, pour une raison quelconque, alors le brun prenait le temps qu'il fallait pour lui faire changer d'avis mais, au final, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, toujours. Fili n'avait alors l'impression de n'être qu'une chose entre les bras de son tortionnaire, tout juste bon à recevoir ce qu'on lui prenait, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il était prêt à en redemander et il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aguicher son amant.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il chercha à résister. Mais un premier gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque le brun cloua son bassin affamé au sien tout en insérant sa langue dans sa bouche, tenant toujours son visage d'une main et plongeant l'autre dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir.  
Salaï n'était pas toujours comme ça, au contraire, la plupart du temps, il savait se montrer extrêmement doux et patient, si bien que, lorsqu'il devenait aussi ardent, possessif et exigeant, Fili n'arrivait pas à faire front et finissait toujours par succomber sans lui en vouloir.

— Salaï… Attend…J'ai une meilleure idée…

Malgré tout, le souffle court, il parvint à poser une main sur la poitrine du plus vieux qui accepta de se séparer de lui, la lueur dans son regard disait clairement que, si Eirik l'avait interrompu pour une raison futile, il n'hésiterai pas à passer outre ses résistances pour le trainer sur le grand lit de la pièce.

— _Un'idea migliore __?_

Eirik lui lança un sourire mutin et il intensifia sa pression sur le torse de Kili, le forçant à reculer, quelque chose dans ses yeux, la promesse d'un plaisir dont il n'avait pas idée, incita le mafieux à obéir sans discuter. Sensuellement, Fili s'approcha pour glisser sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Salaï, crochetant les clés du 4X4 qu'il avait loué pour son séjour sur l'île, et il s'approcha du plus grand pour susurrer contre ses lèvres :

— Je connais la localisation d'une rivière d'eau chaude à moins d'une heure de Reykjavik… Avec vue sur les glaciers…  
— _That's sound great…_

Avec un sourire gourmand, Kili récupéra les clés des mains du plus jeune et il effaça l'épaule pour le laisser passer devant lui, alléché par l'idée de s'offrir un bain à plus de 40°, de nuit alors qu'il faisait -7° dehors, le tout sous le firmament polaire et accompagné de la plus charmante compagnie qu'il puisse espérer.

oOo

— Un blocage qui serait dû à quoi ?  
— Aucune idée… Entre lui, Kili et Thorin, il est le premier à avoir été tué… Donc, à l'instar de Frérin, Fili a certainement refusé sa mort avec violence mais, contrairement à Finn, Eirik n'avait personne avec lui pour lui expliquer les cauchemars qu'il faisait étant enfant… Il les a certainement refoulé au fond de lui et a inconsciemment bloqué ses souvenirs pour ne pas qu'ils reviennent le hanter. Parce que, contrairement à Frérin et Fili, lorsque Kili et Thorin sont morts, ils étaient sereins, car ils savaient qu'ils retrouveraient ceux qu'ils aiment, les deux autres sont partis seuls.

Rob parlait d'un ton pédagogue à Finn, Théo et Raphaël qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Il avait étudié, malgré la dureté de la scène, les images qui avaient été filmées lors de la capture et la torture d'Eirik et, comme l'avait deviné Jérôme, ça lui était utile, car il savait dorénavant que l'on avait tenté d'extirper de force les souvenirs du jeune blond qui étaient enfouis en lui, sans succès.

— Et… Tu saurais le défaire, ce blocage ?  
— S'il le veut nous pourrons essayer… Mais ce ne sont pas ces souvenirs qui ont forgé son identité actuelle, il peut vivre sans et, si j'ai le sentiment que ça risque de lui porter préjudice, alors on ne tentera rien et je compte sur vous pour ne pas chercher à forcer les choses…

Thorin haussa fatalement les épaules, car ça coulait de source, mais Frérin, lui, fronça les sourcils en sondant son grand-frère :

— Y a t-il quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas… C'est une question…

Les doutes de son jumeau étant contagieux, Théo sonda à son tour son grand-frère en se disant que, effectivement, il semblait nerveux et avait le regard fuyant.

Rob avait choisi de ne pas partager la vidéo avec ses frères, estimant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir ça, mais ils étaient suffisamment perspicaces pour se rendre compte qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, et ce fut un appel au secoure poussé par Sarah qui lui sauva la mise.

La jeune femme, son bébé dans un bras, tentait de retenir sa belle-mère enragée de l'autre. Cette dernière, après être retournée chez elle à Montréal pour quelques semaines, était revenue quelques heures plus tôt à Ottawa pour passer les fêtes avec ses fils, sa belle-fille et ses petits-enfants.

Mais, maintenant, Mary Robben avait mis la main sur l'arme de service de Théo et était prête à marcher sur Sarah, qui barrait la porte de son corps, pour partir aux Etats-Unis et assassiner Lucas proprement afin de venger son fils. Ce fut Rob qui la ceintura avec délicatesse tandis que Théo récupérait son flingue, tout aussi gentiment, qu'il mit dans les mains de Raphaël, avant de se tourner vers sa mère :

— Maman, ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait.  
— Oui, le temps où tu finissais dans le bureau du proviseur pour avoir frappé la mère de _fat_ Jordan, parce que son gang n'arrêtait pas de piquer le gouté des jumeaux, est révolu… Ne nous inflige pas ça une nouvelle fois, s'il te plait, on ne veut pas avoir à te sortir de prison si jamais tu descends un haut fonctionnaire des Etats-Unis. Surtout qu'on est maintenant assez grands pour régler nos problèmes tout seuls !  
— Faut croire que non !

Toujours coincée dans les bras de Rob, dont l'étreinte ressemblait plus à un câlin qu'à une prise de catch, la petite brune chercha à se débattre, et Théo poussa un soupir excédé :

— Mais maman, on gère le problème, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Vous gérez le problème en laissant repartir l'agresseur de votre frère de l'autre côté de la frontière ?  
— Si on s'en était occupé à notre manière, tu te serais encore plainte qu'on n'a pas su profiter de ton éducation et que tes fils sont des monstres !  
— Il n'y a qu'un seul monstre et c'est Lucas ! Robert, lâche-moi.

D'un mouvement sec, elle s'arracha de la poigne de Rob pour marcher sur Théo en pointant un indexe furieux sur sa poitrine :

— Théodore Robben, que tu n'ais pas cédé à tes pulsions primaires pour assouvir un besoin de vengeance en privilégiant la raison est une chose. Je suis même fière de toi. Mais que Lucas soit gracié et qu'il occupe encore ses fonctions après ce qu'il a fait à Finn ou même à ton petit-ami, c'est intolérable !  
— C'est par nos dirigeants qu'il a été gracié. Il n'est pas question que nous enterrions l'affaire, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'une vendetta soit plus appropriée.  
— Quoi alors, tu vas le laisser courir dans la nature ?

Des larmes de douleurs, de rage et d'amertume enrouèrent la voix pourtant vibrante de colère et de détermination, et Finn, qui était resté en retrait durant l'échange, troublé de voir sa famille se déchirer à propos du devenir de son agresseur, eut le reflexe de s'approcher de sa mère, dont il faisait bien deux têtes de plus, pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules lasses :

— Ne te prends pas la tête avec lui maintenant, maman. Notre famille est réunie, nous sommes tous en bonne santé et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous allons passer Noël tous ensembles avec la certitude qu'aucun trouble-fête ne nous forcera, Théo et moi, pas à partir à l'autre bout du globe à tout moment…

Madame Robben soupira, mais elle rendit l'étreinte à son fils en souriant doucement :

— Ho… Finéas, c'est incroyable, de toute ta vie, je crois n'avoir jamais décelé en toi la moindre étincelle de rage ou de ressentiment… Comme si tu étais incapable de réellement te mettre en colère contre qui que ce soit… Quoique l'on te fasse subir…

Théo approuva en posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de son jumeau qui fit la moue, à l'instar de Raphaël qui détourna les yeux en se retenant de faire une objection. Le jeune agent avait encore en tête le souvenir de l'intervention de Finn, lorsque Célégorm s'en était pris à lui. Il pouvait dire sans hésiter que le blond avait bien de la rage en lui, une rage mouvante et puissante, peut-être incontrôlable, qui sommeillait dans ses veines et qui jaillissait lorsque la vie d'un autre était en danger, une rage de vivre à qui il devait sa foi et sa détermination.  
Toutefois, le fil des pensées de Raphaël fut détourné lorsque Théo s'éloigna de son frère pour s'approcher de lui en assenant d'une voix ferme et assurée

— Surtout que Lucas sait très bien ce qui l'attend s'il revient au Canada… Il est fou, mais il a un très bon instinct de conservation. Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'entendra plus parler de lui avant un bon moment…

Il passa distraitement un bras possessif autour de la taille de la réincarnation de Thranduil, échangeant avec lui un court regard entendu.

Si les Robben étaient prêts à laisser de côté, pour un moment, la rancœur qu'ils ressentaient contre celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner Finn, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune agent.

Lucas s'était réellement déchainé sur Raphaël et avait déployé tout ses moyens pour tenter de posséder le roi elfe, le garder prêt de lui pour l'utiliser dans sa quête mégalo de fédérer toutes les âmes, le torturer pour venger la vie qu'il lui avait prit ou bien abuser de son corps, jouissant ainsi d'une victoire délectable sur le réceptacle de Thranduil qu'il aurai su plier au moindre de ses caprices.  
De tout ça, aussi bien Théo que Raphaël en étaient conscients et, si, pour Frérin, Thorin voulait bien fermer les yeux et ne pas ternir ses vacances de noël avec un besoin de vengeance qui n'apporterait rien, il savait pertinemment que Raphaël, lui, n'était plus capable de trouver le sommeil depuis que Lucas avait été gracié et était retourné aux USA sans heurts.

Le plus jeune soupira et, alors que la pression retombait dans la famille Robben, il sentit la main de Théo glisser sur son flanc quand celui-ci se sépara de lui pour se diriger vers la véranda extérieur. Il se suivit sans un mot et, une fois dehors, Théo sortit son paquet de cigarette en soupirant. Raphaël s'approcha en passant une main dans ses mèches folles, le regard sombre, mais déterminé :

— _I want to go back to the United-States._  
— Pour y faire quoi ? Si tu as simplement l'intention de te pointer devant Lucas pour lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, tu peux faire une croix dessus…

Sérieux, Thorin était véritablement prêt à le retenir ici par la force s'il le fallait et, sans songer à se braquer, Thranduil haussa les épaules d'un air maussade, nerveux et amer. Il fuit le regard du plus vieux, mais il ne se déroba pas à l'étreinte qu'il lui proposa, enroulant son bras libre autour de sa taille en continuant de fumer distraitement.

— Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'oublier et passer à autre chose, Théo, surtout qu'il reste mon supérieur et que c'est auprès de lui que je retournerai lorsque mon contrat avec toi sera achevé…

Théo resta un instant silencieux, laissant son regard courir le long de la fine balafre qui couvrait la joue de son jeune amant, cicatrice qu'il gardera à vie et qui lui rappellera, tant que Lucas n'aura pas été neutralisé, le danger qu'il coure à partager le même monde que celui dont il avait réveiller le courroux. Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, tentant, dans ce simple geste tendre, de lui rappeler que sa place était dorénavant ici, avec lui, et l'autre baissa les yeux en ruminant :

— Tous ces cours de tire au sniper et ces élaborations de plan… C'était simplement pour m'occuper ? Dans le fond, toi aussi, tu t'en fous de savoir qu'il s'en sort sans représailles ?  
— Bien sur que non… Pas après ce qu'il vous a fait.  
— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu-  
— Parce que j'ai déjà bousillé ma vie une fois pour quelque chose qui m'a rendu fou ! Il est hors de question que je retombe dans la même folie et que je gâche tout ce que j'ai maintenant simplement parce que je veux bousiller un type qui n'est plus une menace !

Théo s'était emporté et, d'un geste, il désigna la maison qui abritait les membres de sa famille, heureuse et unie. Raphaël détourna les yeux, comprenant, dans le fond, la raison du plus vieux qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'horreur de la perte des proches, la rage et la peur. Il se sépara de lui en marmonnant doucement :

— Il n'est plus une menace pour toi ou tes frères…  
— Il ne te touchera plus, je peux te l'assurer…  
— Tu ne seras pas toujours à mes côtés, Thorin, et ce n'est pas comme un bouclier que je veux de toi...

Le brun eut un petit sourire condescendant et il s'approcha à nouveau du plus jeune pour lui attraper gentiment le menton et l'inviter à le regarder dans les yeux :

— Petit-Prince… Ce n'est pas une promesse que je te fais, je connais mes failles, nos failles, et, si Lucas désire réellement te détruire, comme il te l'a assuré, il saura passer outre ma protection. Je suis ton petit-ami, pas ton garde du corps…

Il fronça les sourcils, mais, épingler par le regard de Théo, il ne broncha pas et préféra écouter la suite de son  
affirmation :

— Toutefois, les nouvelles vont vite, et dorénavant, aucun membre de la communauté de réincarnés qui travaille au sein de JCP n'ignore que leur roi est de retour… Et que Lucas a tenté de le réduire en charpie… Tu seras écouté, Raphaël. Celegorm sait que, le jour où tu désireras faire entendre ta voix et rapporter ta propre version des faits, dénonçant l'attitude qu'il a eu lors de sa première existence, alors ce sera sa fin…  
— Raison de plus pour qu'il se montre plus dangereux encore envers moi… Il va certainement chercher à me faire taire pour de bon le plus rapidement possible…

Théo soupira et il laissa sa doigts glisser le long de la joue glabre pour caresser la cicatrice qui la zébrait, puis un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres :

— Au final, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose… Dans trois jours, un tueur froid et expérimenté viendra vivre parmi nous pour quelques semaines… Salaï n'est certainement pas le genre de personne à faire dans la demi-mesure si jamais un fou cherche à s'en prendre à ses proches…  
— Reste à savoir s'il nous considère comme des proches…

Au soupir désabusé de son amant, Thorin répondit d'un nouveau sourire, concédant facilement que, effectivement, l'italien n'était pas non plus le genre de personne à se laisser apprivoiser facilement, mais il haussa les épaules, sûr de  
lui :

— Il reste un danger pour quiconque s'approchera de son périmètre avec une attitude qu'il jugera menaçante… C'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé : en tirant le premier. Surtout que, vu ce qu'il est arrivé dernièrement à Fili, quelque chose me dit qu'il sera plus agressif encore…

oOo

— _Boring…  
— _Et je te rappelle que tu viens avec nous.

Sherlock fit une moue capricieuse et il reprit le morceau qu'il jouait au violon, sans s'occuper de son fiancé qui préparait une valise en la bourrant de pulls et manteaux fourrés.

— Pourquoi viendrai-je moi aussi ?  
— Pour passer Noël avec moi. Tu sais… Visiter des amis, manger avec des gens, discuter… Ce que les gens font…  
— _Pity…_

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock n'aimait personne, encore moins celui qui partageait sa vie et ses aventures depuis quelques années, parce que l'amour, c'était la poésie des bacs à sable et lui était bien au-delà de tout ça. C'était la raison qu'il avait avancée pour pouvoir passer un noël tranquille comme le génie sans coeur qu'il se voulait être, mais John était, lui aussi, bien au dessus de tout ça et l'avait persuadé, si ce n'est forcé, à l'accompagner.

Sherlock avait, pendant longtemps, été persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux qu'une vie de couple. Mais depuis que lui et John avaient outrepassé le statut de simple colocataire, il était revenu sur son jugement et avait découvert pire : Vivre en couple avec le docteur Watson et ses extravagances les plus communes possibles. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à rappeler constamment à son fiancé, parce que, dans le fond, les petits extras qui allaient avec lui plaisaient bien.

Et, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à qui que ce soit, s'il avait donné son accord pour accompagner le plus petit au Canada, c'était avant tout pour ne pas le laisser en tête à tête avec son ex. Et puis, aussi, il voulait bien avouer que, au moins, lorsqu'il était en présence de ces canadiens fous, il n'avait pas le temps de dire « _Bored »._

oOo

— C'est encore loin ?  
_— __Þú__ert__virkilega leiðinlegt...  
— Scusi ?  
— _T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets...

Kili haussa un sourcil fasse à l'affirmation répondu d'un ton extrêmement naturel, plus proche du constat amusé que d'une réelle exaspération et il soupira en regardant le paysage défiler en déglutissant.  
Salaï, pourtant habitué aux circuits de F1, devait se retenir de demander au plus jeune de ralentir, au moins un petit peu. Ils étaient en pleine nuit et, malgré la clarté des étoiles qui se reflétaient sur la neige, ils voyaient à peine la route devant eux, balayée par les phares du gros 4X4 lancé à pleine vitesse sur le matelas glacé.  
Eirik n'avait pas son permis, bien entendu, mais il avait assuré avec certitude que les routes islandaises étaient plutôt capricieuses dans le genre lorsqu'elles revêtaient leur manteau d'hiver et qu'un italien habitué aux chaudes routes de Toscane n'avait aucune chance de rester dessus à moins de rouler très lentement. Et ils étaient pressés, tous les deux.  
Après une longue descente raide et sinueuse, dont le fossé comptait quelques voitures que les touristes avaient plantés dans les congères, Eirik bifurqua et traversa une petite ville qui contenait beaucoup de bâtiments en forme de tunnels bâchés et, avisant le regard curieux du mafieux, Fili expliqua pédagogiquement :

— Nous sommes ici sur une faille, au dessus d'un volcan. Il y a énormément de sources d'eau chaude et donc beaucoup de culture sous serre… Savais-tu que l'Islande est le premier pays européen exportateur de banane ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et il se tourna vers le plus jeune lorsque celui-ci, après avoir traversé la ville, arrêta la voiture, au milieu de nulle part. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, ceux de Salaï étaient suffisamment éloquents pour que Fili comprenne que, s'il avait le malheur de l'avoir amené jusqu'ici simplement pour lui parler de banane, les choses ne se passeraient certainement pas comme il le voudrait.

— Et maintenant ?  
— Maintenant on va se baigner.  
— _Dove ? _Je ne vois rien…  
— C'est normal, les sources sont dans la montagne, il va falloir marcher un peu…

Mutin, Eirik avait répondu en rigolant, s'amusant à faire languir Salaï qui se prêtait patiemment à son jeu, curieux de se laisser surprendre par le jeune islandais qui était bien trop doué pour taquiner ses sens. Le brun suivit son amant qui sortit de la voiture avec un sac de serviettes chaudes et confortables et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la neige vierge de toute trace, vers un lieu connu seulement de quelques rares autochtones.

L'islandais l'avait prévenu que l'ascension pour trouver la rivière durait presqu'une heure, mais l'italien n'avait pas cherché à s'en plaindre, profitant de la marche pour admirer le paysage féerique, parfaitement visible dans cette nuit claire, ainsi que le joli cul de son amant qui marchait devant lui, laissant son appétit encore inassouvi enfler en lui. Il savait que l'attente ajoutera un goût exquis à la chose et il se contenta de vivre le moment, découvrant cet aspect de l'île endormie, où chaque rocher semblait vivant et dont l'atmosphère était saturée par une ambiance poignante et suspendue, comme si la nature toute entière attendait, elle aussi, qu'un miracle se produise.

La terre grondait sous leurs pieds, vivante et sulfureuse et, plus d'une fois, le mafieux dû cligner des yeux ou regarder attentivement certaines ombres qui se détachaient, lui donnant l'impression d'apercevoir des êtres étranges, ces personnages principaux dont le folklore islandais raffolait. Toutefois, il ne s'en formalisa pas et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu d'un écran de vapeur qui tourbillonnaient sur le flanc de la montagne.  
Sourire qui se fana lorsque, arrivant sur la berge, sans marquer la moindre hésitation, Eirik se déshabilla entièrement. L'étape était, certes, cruciale pour pénétrer dans l'eau, mais ils y avaient quelques détails qui rebutaient tout de même suffisamment Salaï pour qu'il marque un temps d'hésitation avant de suivre son amant dans le petit bassin qui avait été crée par un barrage de pierre. Ca commençait par la neige qui recouvrait le sol, pour finir avec la température extérieure qui frôlait le zéro, en rien réchauffée par la présence du glacier aux reflets bleus qui les surplombait et qui ne lui donnaient _absolument _pas envie de retirer le moindre vêtement.

Toutefois, lorsque, l'eau fumante atteignant à peine ses hanches, laissant son torse joliment ciselé offert au froid de cette nuit polaire et à la vue du mafieux, Fili se tourna vers lui dans une invitation aguichante à le rejoindre, le brun n'hésita pas. Rapidement, ses affaires rejoignirent celles du plus jeune avant qu'il ne glisse à son tour dans l'onde qui s'approchait des 40° et, simultanément, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau chaude qui les happa, les protégeant du froid jusqu'aux épaules.  
Eirik n'attendit pas un instant avant de se glisser sur les genoux de Salaï qui caressa son dos, et il vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, soudain aussi affamé que l'italien qui lui laissa le contrôle du baiser. Le lieu était idyllique, de même que le moment et l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit perdu et sauvage, et Kili, totalement sortit du cadre dans lequel il évoluait habituellement, ne chercha pas à prendre d'initiative, pour une fois, conscient que Fili saurait le ravir et le surprendre plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été.

— Ca te plait ?  
— C'est parfait…

Salaï avait susurré sa réponse en se laissant guider par le plus jeune qui le repoussa gentiment jusqu'à le faire asseoir contre le rebord qui était fait d'anciennes trainée de lave, maintenant dures et recouvertes d'une mousse épaisse, chaude et humide contre laquelle le mafieux s'appuya en soupirant d'aise. _Parfait, _il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, surtout lorsqu'Eirik revint s'asseoir sur lui, collant son bassin au sien en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille pour souffler d'un ton envoutant :

— Pour ma part, il s'agit de quelque chose qui m'a toujours fait fantasmer…  
— Barboter avec un mafieux sous les étoiles ?  
— Faire l'amour sous les aurores boréales…

Salaï haussa un sourcil et, soudain curieux, il leva les yeux, puis il resta médusé. Des longs rubans blancs ondulaient silencieusement dans la voute céleste, majestueux et paresseux, sillonnant l'intégralité du firmament et, sans un mot, il accueillit Eirik qui s'installa dans ses bras, s'adossant contre son torse pour admirer, lui aussi, ce spectacle magique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Puis Salaï leva une main mutine pour passer ses doigts sous les cheveux du plus jeune qu'il dégagea pour accéder à ses épaules afin de les embrasser avec gourmandise :

— Tu savais qu'elles seraient là ?  
— Nous sommes en plein cœur de la période et la nuit et claire… Je n'avais aucune doute.

Il lui lança un sourire complice auquel Salaï répondit distraitement, rebondissant sur sa remarque précédente :

— Et tu ne l'as encore jamais fait dans ce_ contesto_ là ?

La main descendit le long du bras qu'elle caressa lascivement, avant de déraper pour découvrir le ventre ferme, puis Fili ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle disparut sous l'eau pour s'immiscer entre ses jambes.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait dans beaucoup de contexte différents, tu sais…  
— Je n'en doute pas… A ton âge, c'est à peine si je savais comment ça marchait…  
— Impossible… Tu avais certainement une foule de _mjög prangari þorskur _qui en voulait autant à ta gueule de démon qu'à ton hérita-

Eirik se tut soudainement lorsqu'une caresse plus poussée l'étourdi un instant et il ferma les yeux pour déguster les sensations enivrantes que Salaï fit naitre en lui tout en parlant sur le ton de la conversation :

— Disons que j'ai toujours eu un très bon _chaperone, _encore maintenant...  
— Pour ça, je veux bien te croire...

Avec un sourire mutin, le regard pétillant, Fili se retourna pour faire face au plus vieux et il s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tournant le dos à l'aurore boréale qui paressait dans le ciel, puis il approcha ses lèvres pour susurrer contre celles du brun :

— Je trouve que c'est un véritable gâchis…

Sa main plongée dans l'eau chaude remonta le long du torse bien ciselé, jusqu'à en sortir pour caresser les épaules dans une invitation envoutante. Salaï le laissa faire avec un sourire en coin, puis il intensifia son étreinte en soufflant à son  
tour :

— Il est temps de rattraper tout ça, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

C'était un petit chapitre de transition pour amener tranquillement la fin, parce qu'il faut bien que ça se termine à un moment où à un autre.  
Surtout que je ne voulais pas, à la base, que cette fic fasse plus de vingts chapitres.  
C'est loupé.

J'espère que ça continu de plaire à ceux qui suivent toujours !

Ps : Votre dévouée auteur a déjà mangé le _þorrablót, _en entier, et elle a trouvé ça parfaitement immonde.  
PPs : Si vous ne savez pas à quoi ça ressemble, vous pouvez toujours taper "pull islandais" dans la barre google image. Je trouve que ça sied parfaitement bien à un jeune Fili. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, **

Je remets ici la petite annonce hors sujet que j'avais posté au chapitre précédent,  
qui dit que j'ai fait une page Facebook Gokash pour essayer d'avoir une espèce de plateforme de communication avec les lecteurs et que, pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous !

Même si, je l'avoue, au vu des récents événements, je n'ai plus mis un pied sur Facebook depuis une bonne semaine et que je ne suis pas non plus l'exemple de la fille très active sur les réseaux sociau, au contraire, mais j'avais envie d'essayer, donc j'essaie, pour voir. 

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

oOo

— Putain, mais Rob, t'es vraiment un abruti, bordel ! T'es con naturellement ou tu prends des cours du soir ?

La voix aigüe de Sarah déchira la quiétude de la grande maison et Rob, alors avachi dans un canapé du salon à étudier des données sur son ordinateur, disparut en un clin d'œil après un bref :

— Oups, c'est l'heure de s'éclipser.

Ses deux-frères, qui glandouillaient paresseusement dans la pièce, n'eurent même pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit que Sarah apparut à son tour dans le salon. Avisant l'absence de son époux, elle haussa un sourcil :

— Il s'est enfui ?  
— Bien sûr que n-  
— Il est parti par là.

Coupant la parole de Théo, Finn pointa la porte de la cuisine du doigt et la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se laisser choir dans le canapé, attrapant un cookie au passage.

— Ce mec… Même sa fille de cinq ans a un meilleur sens des responsabilités que lui…  
— Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes…

Finn avait répondu d'un ton philosophe et elle haussa les épaules en prenant un deuxième cookie qu'elle engloutit en une bouchée :

— Mouais… Mais j'aurai préféré épouser Théo…  
— QUOI ?

L'exclamation de Rob, qui était dans la cuisine, noya le cri de surprise de Finn qui en avala sa salive de travers, avant de partir dans une crise de toux monumentale. Théo, qui étudiait un rapport du JCP, leva son regard pour croiser celui de sa belle-sœur et il échangèrent un clin d'œil complice avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton provoquant :

— Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir proposé, pourtant… Mais tu voulais être certaine de te trouver un homme dont le métier ne risque pas de laisser tes enfants orphelins… Je t'avais prévenu…

Elle répondit en minaudant, s'amusant d'entendre le pas lourd de Rob revenir rapidement par ici :

— Maintenant que tu n'es plus un agent de terrain, peut-être pourrions-nous-  
— Hola ! Stop, c'est quoi cette connerie ?  
— Sarah ! Et moi !? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Le cri à crever le cœur de Finn supplanta la menace de Rob, et l'ainé, jaloux comme un poux, attrapa un coussin qu'il lança sur le blond :

— Bien sur que non, ostie d'mongol, personne ne t'aime, toi, arrête d'avoir l'air surpris quand on prend la peine de te le rappeler !

Offusqué, Finn rattrapa l'oreiller en fanfaronnant fourbement :

— Moi, au moins, ma femme ne me trompe pas avec mon propre frère !  
— C'est parce que t'as pas de femme.  
— Si, j'en ai une !

Peu ravie de voir que son époux préférait se prendre le chou avec son frère plutôt que de se soucier d'elle, Sarah fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir sèchement sur les genoux de Théo, qui s'amusa à poser sa main sur la taille de la brune :

— Théo, mon bel ami, débarrassons-nous de mon mari et partons… Montre moi toutes les belles choses du monde, le Taj-Mahal, les gondoles de Venise, le carnaval de Rio… Vivons en fuite comme deux amants maudits par la vie puis, installons-nous dans une ferme en Normandie jusqu'à ce que les autorités internationales nous rattrapent pour le meurtre de mon époux, les différents braquages que nous aurons commis ainsi que les diverses attentats à la pudeur-  
_—_ Venise ?! Mais, chérie, tu m'avais dit que tu détestais l'Espagne ! Et Théo, vire ta main de là !  
— Sarah ! Et moi ? Moi aussi je veux voir le carnaval avec toi ! S'il te plait, oublie ces maudit niaiseux et viens avec moi ! Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, en plus, tu portes déjà mon nom !  
— Finn, crisse ta gueule ! C'est à ma blonde que tu parles ! Et Théo, je t'ai déjà dit de virer tes mains de là !  
— Je ne savais pas que c'était si doux, une femme, il faudrait vraiment que j'essaie, un jour…

Avec un sourire taquin, Théo caressa le dos de la main de sa belle-sœur qui envoya une moue provocatrice à Rob :

— Tu vois, _mon amour, _il y a encore des hommes qui savent parler aux-  
— _Holy shit ! Fucking wore, get out of this guy ! And you, get off your hand of that bitch !_

Sarah fut coupée par l'arrivée de Raphaël, tenant Prunille et Tom par la main, qui apprécia moyennement la vue qui l'accueillit, mais la fillette, après avoir étudié la scène, le regarda avec curiosité :

— Si Théo devient mon papa, alors toi tu seras la maman ?

Rob et Finn s'esclaffèrent à la question innocente et le regard du jeune californien étincela, mais, après un dernier baiser sur sa joue, Sarah quitta les genoux de Théo pour se planter face à Rob, les mains sur les hanches :

— Rob, il faut qu'on parle !  
— J'aimerai bien qu'on parle, aussi, de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre toi et mon petit-frère…

Rob avait parlé d'une petite voix, conscient qu'il avait certainement, encore une fois, fait une connerie qu'elle allait lui reprocher sévèrement, ce qui expliquait ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir avec l'aide de Théo, et, de bon gré, il la suivit hors de la salle.  
Raphaël, sans un regard pour Théo, se pencha sur Tom pour l'aider à s'extirper du combo doudoune-écharpe-cagoule-moufles dans lequel il était emballé tandis que Prunille secouait sa tignasse pour en chasser les flocons de neige qui y étaient accrochés. Thorin en profita pour lancer un regard curieux à son jumeau :

— Tu as une femme, toi ?  
— Ba oui, c'est moi sa femme !

C'était sa nièce qui lui avait répondu d'un ton affirmé et, avec un sourire amusé, Finn la laissa grimper sur ses genoux pour lui montrer une feuille joliment décorée.

— C'est quoi ça ?

Elle s'agenouilla sur le dossier du canapé pour approcher son visage et lui chuchoter dans l'oreille d'une voix conspiratrice :

— C'est ma liste pour le père Noël. Tu dois m'aider à l'envoyer. Parce que je ne connais pas son adresse. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de la lire ! C'est un secret.  
— Okay… Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on reste discret… Tes parents et Théo vont essayer de la prendre pour te piquer tes idées et recevoir tes cadeaux à ta place… Je te donne rendez-vous juste après ton bain, derrière la plante verte, je connais un chemin sûr pour rejoindre la boite aux lettres, personne ne nous verra. N'oublie pas de prendre ta tenue de camouflage.  
— On a un nom de code pour l'opération ?  
— C'est toujours mieux avec un nom de code, tu as une idée ?  
— Quelque chose en rapport avec Noël… Je sais ! On peut l'appeler la mission du Grand Large ! Comme les dauphins !  
— Bonne idée ! Va donc te préparer pour la mission du Grand Large !

Ravie, elle sauta de ses genoux et prit la fuite bousculant Tom, debout en équilibre sur un pied pendant que Raphaël lui retirait une botte fourrée, au passage, et le jeune blond rattrapa le garçon avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase au sol.

D'un mouvement souple, Raphaël se leva en attrapant l'enfant d'un bras qu'il porta jusqu'à Théo, à qui il remit, en plus de Tom, une dizaines de feuilles chiffonnées sur lesquelles étaient collés grossièrement plusieurs images de jeux et jouets, certainement découpés dans un magasine commercial.

— Voilà sa liste de vœux pour Noël. Bonne chance pour lui offrir « La paix dans le monde » en plus du « Bazooka à neutron »…  
— Tant qu'il ne demande pas un poney…  
— Si. C'est en page quatre, entre le nuage et le diplodocus… Un poney avec des ailes et des paillettes.

Sec, Raphaël s'éloigna pour se rendre dans la cuisine et Théo jeta un rapide regard à la liste de son neveu qui resta sagement assis sur ses genoux en silence. Puis il se leva pour rejoindre son amant et lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'aller voir ailleurs, encore moins chez sa belle-sœur.

Au passage, il déposa Tom dans les bras de Finn, qui lui expliqua que le père Noël était débordé et que ce n'était pas bien de contribuer à l'esclavage des petits lutins en leur donnant autant de travail, il ne pourra pas tout avoir.  
Le petit garçon eut l'air triste, mais il sembla comprendre et fut affligé de savoir que les lutins travaillaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas aller faire la luge le mercredi.

— Alors juste la paix dans le monde !

La voix était enrouée, mais elle fit sourire Finn. Lui et Prunille étaient les seuls à qui Tom adressait la parole, il restait muet devant le reste du monde et le blond prenait chacun de ses mots comme un présent.

— Ha… Tom, je suis navré, mais les lutins sont trop occupés à faire les jouets des autres enfants pour te donner ce cadeau là, il est beaucoup trop gros.  
— Et si tous les enfants du monde demandaient la paix dans le monde, ils auraient le temps de s'en occuper ?  
— Ho oui, certainement, mais certains enfants préfèrent recevoir d'autres choses… Et puis, tu sais, Tom, si le père Noël vous offre la paix dans le monde, Théo serait au chômage…  
— Ho… C'est triste…

oOo

— Je suis navré, monsieur, de ne pas avoir la peau aussi douce que celle des femmes… Il me manque aussi quelques courbes, il me semble… Mais j'espère que, malgré ça, je parviens à vous faire oublier que la femme de votre vie a choisi votre frère plutôt que vous… _Mon bel ami_.

Le ton était plus mutin qu'agressif, sans parler du charmant accent anglais qui avait donné aux derniers mots une jolie connotation exotique et, avec un sourire séduit, Théo s'approcha de Raphaël qui, par compassion pour la seule femme de cette maison, avait commencé à s'attaquer à la pile de vaisselle sale qui s'amoncelait dans l'évier. Sarah, bon cœur, préférait nettoyer elle-même plutôt que perdre son temps et son énergie à chopper l'un des trois Robben, qui fuyaient cette corvée comme la peste.

D'un regard distrait, Thorin étudia un instant la réincarnation de Thranduil, tellement à l'aise dans ce profil de jeune homme serviable et volontaire, qui se proposait spontanément pour aller chercher les enfants à la garderie et toujours présent pour donner un coup de main dans cette maison qui l'accueillait. Sans un mot, il attrapa un torchon et une assiette nettoyée qu'il sécha, en se disant que, mis à part les activités qu'ils avaient au lit et trainer dans les cinémas, faire la vaisselle aussi naturellement était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il aurait penser partager avec le seigneur sylvestre lorsqu'ils se disputaient les trésors de Thror. Taquin, il répondit d'un ton narquois :

— On se console avec ce qu'on peut…

C'était plus fort qu'eux. Dès qu'une occasion se présentait, il fallait qu'ils se lancent des piques et, entrant dans le jeu, Raphaël l'éclaboussa sans sommation.

— Tu as de la chance que j'accepte de me compromettre avec toi ! Je me demande bien ce qui me retient encore ici alors que ma famille s'en va fêter noël à Malibu…  
— C'est parce que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi…

Raphaël fit la moue et Théo abandonna son torchon pour se coller à son dos et l'enlacer tendrement en murmurant à son oreille :

— Et aussi parce que tu refuses de me laisser seul en tête à tête avec une certaine réincarnation de hobbit…  
— Tu ne l'intéresses même pas…  
— Et qu'en est-il de toi ? Ai-je ton intérêt, Petit-Prince ?

Joueur, il avait parlé en posant sa main sur son ventre, froissant la chemise impeccable qui le couvrait et, occupé par la vaisselle, Thranduil ne put le repousser. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le torse du plus grand, s'appuyant sur son corps en soupirant :

— Même si tu l'avais, qu'en ferais-tu ?

Thorin lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique et il se pencha sur lui pour couvrir ses lèvres des siennes.

— Berk ! La maitresse elle a dit que les garçons qui s'embrassent sur la bouche ils vont aller en enfer !

Surpris par la petite voix, ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir Prunille, dont les mains cachait les yeux de Tom, qui les toisait d'un regard provoquant et Théo leva un sourcil :

— Elle semble connaître beaucoup de chose, ta maitresse.

La petite continua de le regarder froidement, puis, contre toute attente, elle se mit à pleurer à grosse larme :

— Je veux pas que Raphaël il ailla en enfer !

Le ricanement narquois du plus jeune se transforma en gémissement de douleur étranglé lorsque Thorin, jaloux, lui donna un méchant coup de coude vengeur dans les côtes. Puis il s'approcha de sa nièce devant qui il s'agenouilla pour parler patiemment :

— Tu sais, pour aller en enfer, il faut avoir fait des trucs très très méchants… Et embrasser quelqu'un c'est le contraire de la méchanceté. Personne n'a le droit de te dire qui tu as le droit d'embrasser sur la bouche, pas même ta maitresse… Si tu aimes les gens, n'importe lesquels, tu ne peux pas aller en enfer.  
— Mais la maitresse elle a dit que-  
— Ta maitresse ne sait peut-être pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal et elle cherche des repères pour le définir.  
— Oui mais-  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Crois-tu vraiment que Raphaël va aller en enfer parce qu'il m'a embrassé ? Et moi aussi, par la même occasion ?

Prunille prit le temps de réfléchir et, derrière Théo, Raphaël attrapa Tom qu'il posa sur une chaise avant de lui mettre une boite de cookie dans les mains et il marmonna en anglais :

_— J'en connais un qui, dans sa première vie, en plus d'embrasser un mec, qui n'était même pas de sa race ni de son rang social en plus, a déclenché une guerre pour un tas d'or… Niveau karma, il est au top… Le pire, c'est que je me retrouve avec lui au purgatoire…_

Thorin lui envoya un regard aiguë et il souffla à son tour, en anglais, que lui connaissait un type qui avait tourné le dos à un peuple en détresse et qui, en plus, n'avait pas hésité à se lancer dans une bataille à un contre dix, pour ce même tas d'or, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble au purgatoire. Raphaël lui répondit d'un fourbe coup de torchon dans les flancs, mais la petite, trop concentrée, ne capta pas l'échange et, d'un air penaud, elle avoua d'une petite voix :

— Je crois que je ne sais pas très bien, en fait.  
— Moi je vais te dire un truc, _miss, _personne ne peut te dire où tu iras après ta mort, ni même avec qui. C'est une surprise. Alors profite de ta vie et arrange toi pour ne pas avoir de regret à la fin, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Pas vraiment concentré sur la conversation, Raphaël avait parlé en retirant le paquet de cookie des mains de Tom, qui avait commencé à en manger le carton, et il l'ouvrit pour tendre un gâteau à l'enfant. Puis il se tourna vers Théo en haussant un sourcil :

— Au fait, t'as pas du monde à aller chercher à l'aéroport, toi ?  
— C'est en fin de soirée.

Théo porta Prunille pour l'asseoir sur une chaise et elle attrapa un cookie sans voir la discrète caresse que son oncle vola à Raphaël en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

— _Do you want to come with me _?

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse dans le creux de son oreille et le plus jeune réprima un sourire séduit :

— Pour me poster face au terminal avec une pancarte « Welcome to le mafieux italien » ?

Thorin fut amusé par la réplique et il lui caressa une dernière fois l'épaule avant d'attraper un cookie en proposant négligemment :

— Ça oui, et pensais aussi t'inviter à diner avant. On a le temps…

Raphaël haussa un sourcil, prenant une seconde d'hésitation pour déterminer s'il préférait rétorquer au moins une pique mesquine avant d'accepter, mais Prunille fut plus rapide :

— Houuu les amoureux ! Hou les amoureux !

Sa petite chanson, pourtant simple, fit rire Tom qui en recracha le biscuit qu'il avait dans la bouche et Prunille partit à son tour dans un grand éclat de rire qui amusa les deux plus vieux. Raphaël allait récupérer son torchon pour nettoyer le visage de Tom, mais Thorin lui pressa gentiment le bras en l'invitant à se diriger vers la sortie :

— Laisse, Rob va s'en occuper… Partons maintenant si on veut être tranquille…

Clôturant sa phrase, il lui prit la main en sortant de la salle et il appela son grand-frère d'une voix forte pour le prévenir de leur départ et de la présence des enfants dans la cuisine. L'ainé répondit de loin pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et, sans lâcher sa main, Théo entraina son petit-ami dans le vestibule où ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour affronter la tempête de neige qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Le brun s'amusa à passer lui-même une lourde écharpe autour du cou du plus jeune, qui pensa un instant à râler pour la forme, mais, d'une pression sur le vêtement, Thorin l'attira à lui pour lui voler un bref baiser, puis ils sortirent sous la neige, main dans la main.

oOo

— Attend, John, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Surpris, l'ancien médecin de guerre s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir lorsqu'il entendit la voix féminine l'interpeller et, se retournant, il vit Molly venir en courant vers lui. La neige fraiche recouvrait une fine plaque de verglas et la médecin légiste perdit son équilibre en arrivant à sa hauteur. John la rattrapa de justesse et elle le remercia avant de lui donner un flacon brun remplit d'un liquide non identifié, ainsi que deux seringues :

— Au cas où tu as des problèmes dans l'avion, ou ailleurs… Pour l'enfant, 10 ml suffisent à le faire dormir. Moins si tu veux juste le calmer. Pour Sherlock, tu peux mettre 30 ml, ce ne sera pas de trop…  
— Sherlock a des problèmes en avion ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je te dis ça en prévention…

Elle avait répondu en haussant les épaules et le médecin récupéra la bouteille en la remerciant.

— De toute manière, pour l'un ou pour l'autre, avoir ce genre de chose trouve toujours une utilité…

Ce n'était pas faux et ils eurent un sourire complice, avant que Molly ne détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement :

— Vous partez quand pour le Québec ?  
— Dans deux jours. Quand Lucien aura fini l'école.  
— Tu es certain que ça va aller avec lui ?  
— Il y a des chances… Le docteur chez qui nous allons à lui aussi des enfants, ça permettra à Lucien de se sociabiliser un peu, surtout qu'il parle français, il a habité à Paris avec sa mère avant qu'il ne mette le feu à leur appartement et qu'elle décide de changer de voisinage.  
— Ha…

Elle avait répondu d'une voix distraite, puis elle soupira :

— Et… Hem… Tu… Tu vas croiser Finéas, je suppose…  
— Qui ? Ha, oui, le frère de Thor-Théo… Veux-tu que je lui transmette quelque chose ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, alla parler, mais elle se ravisa et, avec un joli sourire, elle fit signe que non avant de tourner les talons en le saluant distraitement :

— Passez un joyeux Noël et amusez-vous bien ! On se reverra l'année prochaine !

oOo

— Vous comprendrez qu'avec le climat actuel et les récents événements, nous tenons à vérifier chaque détendeur d'arme qui atterrit dans notre pays.  
— _Naturalmente. _

L'agent de la douane, mal à l'aise face à Salaï qui, pourtant, se montrait parfaitement courtois et lui avait spontanément présenté ses divers permis de port d'arme, valides dans plusieurs pays et pour plusieurs catégories, étudia rapidement la carte d'immatriculation du revolver qu'il gardait constamment sur lui et, semblant le trouver en règle, il lui rendit avec un sourire nerveux.

— Ça semble correct, vous pouvez passer…  
— Vous ne faîtes pas de recherche balistique ?  
— Ha… Si, pardonnez-moi… J'en ai pour quelques secondes.

Bredouillant, l'agent repartit avec l'arme pour l'analyser et Salaï leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement accoutumé à voyager armé, qu'il connaissait les procédures par cœur et tombait régulièrement sur des douaniers qui, eux, étaient toujours à la ramasse. Surtout en ce moment, après l'attaque violente d'Azog qui avait mis le pays en alerte, les contrôles étaient plus lourds et, sans cacher son agacement, il récupéra enfin son arme lorsque l'agent la lui amena en lui apprenant que tout était en règle.

— _Naturalmente_que tout est en règle ! Vous pensez vraiment que je garde les armes avec lesquels je travaille _illecitamente _?

L'agent blanchit, mais Salaï, sans ajouter un mot, rejoignit Eirik qui bailla nonchalamment :

— Dire ce genre de chose avec autant de naturel ne risque pas de t'attirer des ennuis ?  
— Ils préfèrent emmerder les étudiants sans visa plutôt que tenter de faire du zèle avec moi…

Salaï savait de quoi il parlait et, du coin de l'œil, Fili remarqua les douaniers qui parlaient entre eux en les regardant passer sans chercher à les retenir. Il leur lança un sourire narquois, amusant Salaï qui passa un bras autour de sa taille :

— Ça, _sire, _c'est de la provocation… Tu devrais faire profil bas, non seulement tu n'as pas de visa mais, en plus, tu es mineur…  
— J'ai un visa, et sur la carte d'identité que ton _padre _m'a donné, je suis majeur…  
— _Veramente ?_

Surpris, Kili attrapa le passeport que lui montra Eirik et il remarqua que, effectivement, en plus du Visa que le vieux mafieux avait dégotté en un temps record, la date de naissance avait été modifiée d'une année et il eut un sourire amusé, attrapant une nouvelle fois la taille du blond qu'il attira à lui :

— 18 ans… Il va falloir que l'on fête ça dignement…  
— Et je vais enfin avoir le droit d'entrer dans un de tes casinos.  
— _Si sogna, _Tu rêves.

Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et Fili en fut plus amusé qu'outré. Salaï n'était pas du genre à mêler travail et vie sociale, il l'avait bien compris. Il voulu tout de même insister, par jeu, mais Salaï se sépara soudainement de lui, sans un regard.  
Il en comprit la raison lorsqu'il vit, un peu plus loin, Théo, qui les attendait, bavardant distraitement avec l'agent blond qu'il avait aussi rencontré à Tiraspol et Londres.

Salaï, sans vraiment chercher à se justifier, avait demandé à ce qu'ils gardent leur relation secrète aux yeux des canadiens et Eirik avait accepté à contrecœur.  
Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de récupérer leurs bagages, le voyage en première classe avait vraiment beaucoup d'avantages et, ils purent se rendre directement auprès des deux autres. Si les retrouvailles entre Théo et Salaï furent chaleureuses, Raphaël, lui, bien que poli, se contenta de rester en retrait, de même que Eirik qui fut légèrement mal à l'aise. Toutefois, il était ravi de revoir le canadien et il le remercia sincèrement pour son intervention, lorsqu'il avait été capturé par Vladimar.

Théo leur apprit ensuite qu'ils partiraient pour leur chalet familial à la fin de la semaine, dans la région des lacs, lorsque les londoniens seraient parmi eux.  
Tout en les conduisant vers leur voiture, le gros 4X4 de Rob paré pour les routes enneigées, il ébouriffa machinalement les courts cheveux de Raphaël, dans lesquels se coinçaient les gros flocons. Le blond attrapa sa main, non pas pour le repousser, mais pour poser un léger baiser sur la paume, avant d'entremêler ses doigts avec les siens, amenant Salaï à lever un sourcil interloqué :

— J'ai manqué _qualcosa _?

Il avait demandé en en anglais, pour ne pas léser Eirik qui ne parlait pas un mot de français, et Théo répondit en lâchant Raphaël pour ouvrir le coffre et les aider à y mettre leur bagages :

— Ho oui… Il s'est passé pas mal de choses par ici…

Il n'avait pas voulu raconter au téléphone les événements qui s'étaient déroulés pratiquement en même temps que l'enlèvement d'Eirik, et Salaï était donc simplement conscient qu'Azog avait été tué. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler devant Eirik, surtout si celui-ci, comme leur avait appris l'italien, n'avait aucun souvenir de sa première vie, et, alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la voiture, il se contenta de répliquer :

— Ça ne t'avais pas déjà interpelé lorsque c'est lui qui t'a répondu la fois où tu as appelé de nuit ?  
— J'ai trouvé ça _sospetto, si_, mais j'avais alors autre chose en tête… Et puis… C'est pas comme si vous étiez une évidence… Surtout que tu m'avais dit que Bilbo sera avec nous, j'en avais déduit que… Bref.

A l'étincelle qu'il perçu dans le regard de la réincarnation de Thranduil, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et Théo répondit en s'insérant dans le trafic :

— Il vient avec son fiancé.  
— Le type louche qui était à Londres ?  
— Lui même. Et ils amènent un enfant avec eux.

Au ton de celui qui fut son oncle, Salaï comprit que ça, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et il haussa un sourcil :

— C'est quoi le _problèmo_ ?  
— Je pense que tu le sauras très rapidement.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Salaï reprit, un rire dans la voix :

— Non… Thorin et Thranduil… _Che no è possibile_… Il faut vraiment mourir pour voir ça.

Théo haussa un sourcil et lança un regard curieux aux réincarnations de ses neveux, surpris de voir le brun parler si librement de ça devant Fili qui ne sembla pas dérouté par ses propos. Le mafieux sentit son trouble et il lança un regard à Eirik, qui prit gentiment la parole :

— Je n'ai aucun souvenir, non. Mais j'ai compris, par la tournure des événements et les propos de Vladimar, de quoi il s'agissait. Et Salaï m'a expliqué brièvement. Du moins, je sais que nous sommes des réincarnations, que nous étions une famille et que ces terroristes étaient nos ennemis.

Eirik n'en ajouta pas et Théo garda un court silence douloureux. Il se souvenait nettement de la mort de Fili. C'était même l'un des premiers souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus et il avait, alors, pensé qu'il s'agissait de Frérin. Il se souvenait de l'injustice qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment, en plus de la douleur et de l'horreur. Injustice pour ce nain si prometteur, si fier et si noble qui, à l'instar de Kili et de Frérin, n'avait en aucun cas mérité une telle fin prématurée.  
Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à Eirik, qui se remettait à peine de ces terribles dernières semaines qu'il venait de vivre, orphelin hanté, mais dont le regard n'avait pas été terni, assis à côté de ce mafieux si dangereux aux repères moraux plutôt flou, il comprenait pourquoi il avait passé d'aussi longues années à tenter de les retrouver. Même s'il n'ignorait pas que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mais il leur devait bien ça.

La discussion porta ensuite sur un sujet plus léger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'immense maison de Rob et Sarah, et les deux européens s'installèrent chacun dans une des nombreuses salles que le docteur avait aménagé à ses heures perdues, puis Salaï rejoignit Théo à l'extérieur pendant que Finn s'accapara Eirik pour faire connaissance. Il l'avait à peine croisé à Londres et il était vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui, à l'instar de Rob, qui commença déjà à le sonder discrètement.

Allumant une cigarette, le mafieux s'approcha de celui qui fut son oncle en parlant d'un ton froid :

— Mis à part les enfants, personne n'est relax dans cette maison… C'est quoi le _problemo_ ? Je pensais qu'Azog était mort et les terroristes plus une menace…

Décidément, Salaï avait réellement un sacré instinct de prédateur, ce qui déstabilisa un instant Thorin, qui avait oublié qu'il n'avait absolument plus affaire à Kili, du moins, pas à celui qu'il avait connu et le brun soupira avant de lui raconter les derniers événements : la manière dont Azog était mort, puis les machinations de Lucas, dont il expliqua brièvement le profil, et son agression envers Raphaël, puis Finn.

— J'espère que vous avez butté ce type…  
— Il s'agit du directeur de la défense des Etats-Unis, pas un mec qui a triché au black jack… Il ne peut pas disparaître aussi facilement.

Kili eut un sourire hautain et il s'adossa contre le mur de la maison en soufflant une longue bouffée de fumée :

— Un _figlio di puttana_ s'en prend à ton frère et ton petit-ami, et tu parviens à trouver des excuses pour le laisser s'envoler dans la nature… Thorin…

Il avait susurré son nom d'un ton de reproche condescendant et le plus vieux fronça les sourcils :

— Je n'ai pas appris à tuer pour résoudre mes problèmes.  
— Si tu le dis… Mais ce monde est bien plus cruel que le premier, Théo. L'honneur, la loyauté et le courage sont maintenant totalement désuets… Si tu veux t'en sortir, il faut revoir tes valeurs.  
— Merci du conseil, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça.

Cette conversation était extrêmement étrange pour tous les deux. De une, de part leur boulot respectif, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait un jour imaginé échanger de la sorte avec un hors la loi dangereux ou un officier haut-gradé, mais, surtout, jamais Thorin et Kili, l'oncle et le neveu, le roi et son héritier, n'auraient pu penser avoir la relation qui commençait à se tisser entre Salaï et Théo. Ils avaient pratiquement le même âge, à peine deux ans d'écart, mais, niveau expérience, bien qu'il ne soit pas en reste, Théo se sentait complètement lésé à côté du mafieux italien dont la vie semblait riche en rebondissement.

Dans sa première vie, Kili n'avait toujours été que le deuxième, le gentil héritier téméraire et désireux de prouver sa valeur, celui qui n'avait jamais bronché pour accomplir les tâches les plus ingrates au sein de la compagnie. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il n'avait plus rien à prouver aux yeux de personne, mais, en plus il possédait un statut non négligeable et un patrimoine qui n'avait rien à envier, ni à un leader nain, ni aux plus grosses fortunes de cette planète. Théo en avait le vertige. S'il avait rencontré Salaï dans un autre contexte, sans ce lien offert par leur réincarnation, l'italien aurait été, sans aucun doute, un adversaire de taille, reléguant Azog, voire même Lucas, au rang de terreur des bac à sables.

— Et, sinon… Le _Signore_ se tape Thranduil… Je me disais bien, aussi, que votre haine était trop forte pour être sincère… Cette guerre qui nous a pris la vie, c'était à cause de la f_rustrazione_ ? Vous ne parveniez pas à vous entendre et vous aviez convenu que le perdant sera le _bottom _?  
— Crétin.

Théo avait répondu avec un sourire. C'était bien Kili, ça. Sans le respect et la déférence que l'héritier avait toujours eu pour lui, mais il reconnaissait le côté taquin et provocateur de celui qui fut son neveu, et qui continua en rigolant :

— Ça nous fait un beau couple de mégalo, ça… C'est quoi vos projets pour la suite ? Trouver un royaume à tyranniser ?

Sans se laisser piquer, Théo se tourna franchement vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— Et toi, Salaï ? Quel est ton projet pour l'avenir ?

Le mafieux lui rendit son regard sans se sentir intimider et il haussa les épaules :

— Mon _padre _aimerait prendre sa retraite _presto_, il ne veut personne d'autre que moi pour lui succéder…  
— Et Eirik ?  
— Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Tout comme il a déjà affirmé vouloir rester à mes côtés. Et puis il a déjà été accepté par ma _familia.  
— _Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en sortira pas si facilement…

Le ton portait un reproche qui rebroussa le poil de Kili et le mafieux montra les dents :

— Si ça ne te plait pas, Théo, tu n'avais qu'à te montrer plus _rapida_ et plus efficace pour le récupérer. N'oublies pas qu'il n'est personne pour toi.  
— Ni pour toi. Sait-il au moins ce qui l'attend s'il intègre ta famille ?  
— Je ne lui ai rien caché. Et puis il n'a nulle part où aller maintenant.  
— Je pourrais-  
— Il reste avec moi.

Le tueur avait grondé d'un ton menaçant qui mit les sens de Théo en alerte, mais Kili se rendit compte de son attitude belliqueuse et il reprit d'une voix assurée :

— Et puis… C'est de Fili dont nous parlons… Tu le connais, il est comme toi et moi. Il ne se contentera pas d'une vie _dolce._  
— Oui, il est comme toi et moi… Il ne fonde pas son existence autour du meurtre et des mensonges…

Kili eut un rictus amusé qui dévoila ses dents blanches alors qu'il parla d'un ton bas :

— Tu ne sais rien de ma vie… Et je ne laisserai pas un gentil gamin élevé dans du coton me juger… Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour prendre soin d'Eirik, surtout que j'ai bien plus de moyens que toi pour lui offrir tout ce dont il n'a jamais rêvé…

Kili voulait bien faire des efforts, il avait même commencé à réfléchir pour une existence plus saine qui conviendrait autant au _padre_ qu'à Eirik, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait absolument changer, jusqu'à faire une croix sur le luxe, la sécurité, l'affection de celui qu'il considérait comme son père, ainsi que le pouvoir qu'il possédait actuellement et qui ne cessait de grandir, pour ces gens qui appartenaient à un passé révolu. Car Fili et Thorin appartenaient à ce passé révolu, pas Eirik, ni sa _familia_.

Toutefois, Théo ne se laissa pas impressionner et, soudainement, Salaï se retrouva pris au col et plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, épinglé par une paire d'yeux aussi bleus que le lapiz qui ornaient la bague du _padre :_

— Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que, sous prétexte que, contrairement à toi, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse et que je suis entouré de gens que j'aime, je suis plus faible et plus vulnérable que toi…  
— C'est pourtant le cas… Tu n'as pas tué Lucas parce que tu as la trouille des représailles sur ta famille…  
— Dixit celui qui est prit au piège par la sienne…  
— Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais pas, Thorin.  
— Je veux simplement m'assurer du mieux pour vous deux.  
— Tu n'es plus responsable de nous. Nous sommes morts, je te rappelle, pour tes beaux yeux et tes _capricci_.

Le regard de Salaï était tranchant, trop pour Théo qui lâcha le tueur en faisant un pas en arrière, puis le plus vieux détourna les yeux en expulsant un souffle douloureux :

— C'est pour ça que je te le demande, Salaï… S'il te plait. Laisse moi rattraper mes erreurs, vous aider et vous offrir la belle vie que je vous avais promise. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de ton _padre _ni même t'arracher à lui mais… Je sais que tu aspires à autre chose. Tu le nies parce que tu n'as pas le choix et tu ne peux pas leur tourner le dos mais… réfléchit bien avant d'entrainer Eirik dans ton sillage…

Ils se regardèrent durement dans les yeux, puis ce fut au tour de Salaï de détourner le regard :

— Tu sais, Théo, que si tu essaies de me détourner d'eux_, _ils viendront massacrer ta si belle _familia_…  
— Je sais aussi que si tu veux sortir de là, jamais tu n'y arriveras tout seul… Et je suis peut-être la personne la mieux placer pour t'y aider...

Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Kili assura avec un sourire carnassier qui cachait son trouble :

— Je n'ai pas forcément envie de les quitter…  
— Parce que ton _padre _est encore en vie et qu'il vous tient tous. Mais que se passera t-il lorsqu'il ne sera plus là ? Crois-tu sincèrement que tes _fratelli _te laisseront sa fortune sans compromis ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'Eirik sera à l'abri ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas encore pensé…

Parfaitement conscient de ces faits, Kili lui envoya un regard grave, mais il ne répondit pas, car Raphaël arriva à ce moment, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux humides par la douche qu'il venait de prendre et la mine terriblement sombre.

— Raphaël ? Que se passe t-il ?  
— Pierre vient de m'appeler… Je ne sais pas ce que lui a promis Lucas, mais il m'a demandé de réfléchir à la proposition que ce taré m'avait faite… Il pense que nous aurions beaucoup à gagner si j'accepte de travailler avec Célégorm et Rob dans un programme de fédération des âmes…  
— Pierre t'a demandé ça ?

Dépité, Raphaël haussa les épaules. Travailler pour une fédération des réincarnés, pourquoi pas, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'approche de Lucas, surtout pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait manqué de lui faire et l'état dans lequel il avait mis Finn.  
Dans son coin, Salaï eut un petit ricanement narquois, retenant de faire remarquer qu'il avait vu juste autant au sujet des projets mégalos des deux réincarnations qui lui faisaient face que sur ce qu'il pensait du fait que Lucas soit toujours en vie.

Thorin, lui, ne vit pas d'un bon œil cette volte-face de son supérieur, qui avait assuré faire en sorte d'éloigner Raphaël du directeur de la défense des Etats-Unis, et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son jeune amant en embrassant son front :

— J'irai lui parler demain…  
— Je veux venir avec toi.

Thranduil avait répondu d'un ton sans appel et Salaï eut un sourire machiavélique :

— S'il est question de fédérer les âmes réincarnée, ça me concerne aussi… _Vengo con voi_, histoire de voir la gueule des gens qui veulent nous gouverner… Qui sait, peut-être que je vais me trouver une vocation… 

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**  
Au prochain épisode :

Enfin, après 33 chapitres, ZE rencontre tant attendue de la fic :  
Prunille VS Lucien,  
qui aura le dernier mot ?


	34. Chapter 34

— Ca te dérange, tête d'orange ? Tu te l'épluche et tu te la mange !  
— Prunille !  
— Chééé ! Ma maitresse elle dit que les roux ils vont aller en enfer !  
— Pff, t'es vraiment un bébé cadum si t'écoutes tout ce que dit ta maitresse !  
— Lucien !  
— Et toi t'es trop moche, on dirait t'as bronzé avec une passoire !  
— T'as les cheveux d'une sorcière ! T'es une tête à poux ! Tête à poux, tête à poux !  
— C'est toi le poux !  
— Non, moi je suis la mor-  
— Lucien, ça suffit !  
— Prunille aussi.

Sèchement, Sarah attrapa sa fille tandis que John, dépassé, posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucien pour le faire taire.

— Excusez-le, madame, il est un peu sauvage dans son genre…  
— Elle n'est pas non plus un ange… Je vais les mettre devant un dessin animé, ça va les occuper. Installez-vous en attendant.

John ne se fit pas prier et, avec, soulagement, il se rendit dans la salle commune, laissant l'enfant à Sarah, qui les traina dans le salon pour les brancher devant la télé.  
Après avoir atterri au Canada, les anglais s'étaient directement rendus au chalet des Robben, immense demeure chaleureuse dont l'aspect alliait tradition de la région et modernité, non loin du lac saint Jean, où les attendaient déjà Sarah, Rob, Fili et Frérin.

Théo, Raphaël et Salaï, eux, étaient actuellement à Ottawa pour discuter avec Pierre à propos de Thranduil et Célégorm. Ils y retrouveraient Dwalin et Billie et reviendraient tous ensemble au chalet, car la jeune femme avait exprimé son souhait de revoir tous ses anciens compagnons, même si cela signifiait d'être séparée de sa famille le temps des fêtes. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de quitter le désert qui l'avait vu grandir, elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de rester dans le Texas où l'air était aussi étouffant que l'inculture de ses occupants. Et, surtout, Ori avait tellement souffert de sa séparation avec Dwalin, lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans la Moria, que sa réincarnation était réellement terrifiée à l'idée de revivre ça, même pour quelques jours.

oOo

L'ambiance dans le bureau de Pierre d'Antrechaux était électrique, aussi lourde qu'un soir d'orage, car, en plus de Thorin, Thranduil et Kili, avait aussi été convié à la réunion, le directeur de la défense américaine, Lucas, qui semblait particulièrement à son aise.  
Toutefois, le directeur canadien ne se laissa pas intimider par la franche animosité palpable qui crépitait entre ses différents invités et il assena froidement :

— Théo, que ça te plaise ou non, les accusations qui ont été portée par Lucas sur Raphaël n'ont pas été levées, car notre gouvernement craint une tension avec nos voisins. Toutefois, ils acceptent de passer l'affaire sous silence et de ne pas poursuivre Raphaël en justice pour les tentatives de meurtre contre Finn et Lucas.  
— Je suppose que ce silence ne se fera pas sans conditions…

Le brun avait répondu sur la défensive, en grinçant des dents et Pierre soupira avant de répondre fermement :

— Théo… Raphaël est accusé d'avoir tenté d'assassiner deux officiers supérieurs, il est condamné à mort aux Etats-Unis.

Les propos de Pierre amenèrent Raphaël et Théo à écarquiller les yeux, tandis que Lucas se permit un ricanement mesquin avant d'exposer tranquillement :

— Peine qui ne dépend que de ma volonté…

Il écopa un regard noir de la part de Thorin qui l'intimida, même s'il ne le montra pas et il s'adressa à Raphaël avec un sourire victorieux :

— Tu connais mes conditions, _petit prince…_

Le surnom, donné initialement par Finn avant d'être repris par Thorin, écœura profondément le jeune blond lorsqu'il fut soufflé par les lèvres de Lucas et il sentit le corps de son amant se tendre dangereusement, toutefois, ce fut Pierre qui répondit froidement :

— Lucas. Thranduil et Célégorm sont morts. Raphaël est un citoyen américain et un agent du JCP. Tu n'as aucun droit de t'en prendre à lui pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Lucas eut un souffle amusé et, son regard accroché à celui du plus jeune, il répondit à son homologue avec fermeté :

— « Qu'il n'a pas commis » ? Thranduil est un assassin et un-  
— _Etait._

Le blond tiqua d'agacement et planta son regard dans celui de Théo, qui venait de parler froidement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer la pique mesquine qu'il lui réservait car Pierre reprit calmement :

— Quelles sont tes conditions, au juste ?  
— Je veux Thranduil.  
— Refusé.

Théo et Pierre avaient répondu en cœur, mais Lucas ne se laissa pas démonter et il garda son aplomb :

— Comme tu l'as dit, Raphaël est un citoyen américain, aucun de vous deux n'a la légitimité de s'opposer à mes décisions le concernant.  
— Non. Par contre, j'ai le pouvoir de demander ta mise en examen pour tous les abus dont il a été l'objet venant de ta part, ainsi que pour la tentative de meurtre de Finéas Robben.

Pierre avait répondu d'un ton glacial, amenant un sourire patient sur les lèvres de Lucas qui passa à côté de Théo pour s'approcher de Raphaël, dont le regard noir le mettait au défi d'aller plus loin.

— Tu peux faire ça, Pierre… Mais la justice canadienne n'a pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire…Et puis cela signera la fin du JCP…  
— Et la tienne.  
— Penses-tu ?

Négligemment, il leva sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux courts de Raphaël qui se braqua immédiatement, à l'instar de Thorin. Le temps sembla se figer un instant, puis il explosa lorsque, provoquant, Lucas souffla contre les lèvres du plus jeune :

— J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe, _petit prince._

Furieux et acculé, Raphaël lui attrapa le poignet tout en serrant le poing pour le frapper au visage, mais, plus vif, Lucas esquiva le coup et prit le contrôle du mouvement de Thranduil pour bloquer le plus jeune contre lui.

— Lâche-le !

Thorin avait immédiatement sortit son arme qu'il braqua sur Lucas en le fusillant du regard, mais Pierre intervint à son tour en dégainant et il mit son agent en joue :

— Robben, tu menaces un officier des Etats-Unis, baisse ton arme.

La scène se figea une nouvelle fois, intense et lourde. Bloqué contre le corps qu'il haïssait tant, Raphaël tenta de se débattre en feulant furieusement, mais Lucas le maintint contre lui avec un sourire narquois :

— Vous avez le choix : Soit vous refusez de coopérer, et le gamin sera condamné à mort pour désobéissance envers son pays et tentative de meurtre, soit vous m'accusez, moi, et toute alliance entre le Canada et les États-Unis sera remise en cause, sans oublier les représailles sur la totalité de la famille Robben… Soit vous me laissez rentrer à Washington avec le lieutenant Hamilton et cette histoire sera oubliée.

La jeune réincarnation de Thranduil pâlit considérablement et il chercha le regard de son amant, la gorge sèche. Thorin grinçait des dents, sans faire mine de baisser son arme malgré l'injonction de son supérieur, et ce fut une voix chaude aux accents latins qui rompit le silence tendu :

— Lâche-le. _Ou je te tue._

La deuxième phrase n'avait pas été dite à voix haute, pourtant, elle avait claqué clairement. Des cinq, Salaï était le seul à ne pas être sur la défensive, au contraire, désarmé et décontracté, il semblait totalement déconnecté de la scène, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés. Et, pourtant, un danger opaque et menaçant irradiait de lui alors que son regard implacable était rivé sur Lucas. Le grand blond sembla hésiter, mais sa poigne se fit moins ferme et Raphaël en profita pour se dégager et rejoindre Théo qui rangea son arme, à l'instar de Pierre qui reprit d'une voix grave :

— Nous ne pouvons ignorer les tortures que tu as fait subir au lieutenant Hamilton, dont il porte encore les traces… Il est hors de question que tu repartes avec lui.

Vaguement, il avait désigné la joue de Raphaël barrée par une fine cicatrice, et le regard de Lucas s'assombrit dangereusement :

— Pierre, tu-  
— Le _signore _a donné sa réponse.

Impatient, Kili, habitué à seconder le Padre lors de négociations tendues, coupa la parole du directeur de la défense américaine qui lui retourna un regard polaire :

— Ferme-là, Al Capone. Les chiens de ta race ne m'impressionnent pas.

Une discrète étincelle illumina un instant le regard du mafieux dont les doigts se contractèrent légèrement. Toutefois, il ne répondit par à l'insulte, soulageant Théo qui avait peur de perdre le contrôle du tueur si jamais celui-ci décidait tout simplement de régler le problème à sa manière en exécutant Lucas, Pierre, et tous les agents du JCP d'Ottawa dans la foulée. Entre Lucas ou Salaï, il ne savait pas lequel des deux il craignait le plus actuellement.

— Néanmoins, _Al Capone_ n'a pas tord, Lucas. J'ai donné ma réponse. Tu repars d'ici. Sans Raphaël. Et si tu fais mine de le menacer ou de t'en prendre aux Robben, je demanderai ta mise aux arrêts. De telles accusations risqueront d'entacher tristement ta si belle carrière, quoique tu en dises…

La réponse de Pierre était ferme et Lucas en resta bouche bée.

— Voici donc ton choix ?  
— Je m'y tiendrai. Maintenant, part d'ici, tu n'es plus le bienvenu sur le sol Canadien.  
— Il est condamné de toute manière…

Crachant furieusement sa dernière menace, Lucas se dirigea vers la porte, non sans un regard mortel en direction de Raphaël.  
Mais, proche de la sortie, Kili se redressa, excédé par le manque d'action et de résultat qu'avait eu cette entrevue. Il lança à Thorin un long regard dur et implacable, dans lequel le canadien pu lire reproches et déceptions, à son encontre, et il eut le réflexe d'interpeller le mafieux :

— Kili, attends, ne-

Mais les choses s'enchainèrent trop rapidement pour que les deux officiers canadiens ne puissent intervenir : d'un mouvement souple et agile, l'italien crocheta la nuque de Lucas lorsque celui-ci voulu sortir de la pièce et, sans douceur, il le plaqua contre le mur avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille pour chuchoter gentiment quelque chose que personne d'autre n'entendit.

— Lâche-le !

Pierre avait dégainé, et, obéissant, Kili s'éloigna, sans chercher à cacher le sourire cruel qui éclaira son visage. Contre le mur, Lucas avait considérablement blêmit et toute morgue avait quitté ses traits, son regard catastrophé était rivé sur le mafieux.  
Celui-ci recula jusqu'à s'approcher de Raphaël, pour passer une main sensuelle dans les cheveux courts, amenant Thorin à froncer les sourcils, prêt à intervenir, mais, pris au dépourvu, le blond n'osa pas broncher lorsque le mafieux se pressa contre son dos en s'adressant d'un ton provoquant à Célégorm :

— J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine…

Le regard de Lucas se voila de colère, et il allait répondre sèchement, mais Salaï fit discrètement glisser son pouce sur la jugulaire du plus jeune, pétrifié, mimant silencieusement une mise à mort, son regard mortel planté dans celui de Lucas qui se figea. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Salaï continua, poussant la provocation jusqu'à enlacer Raphaël, qu'il dépassait de quelques bons centimètres, sur lequel il pencha son visage, pour inspirer voluptueusement son parfum en annonçant d'un ton distrait, les yeux clos :

— Il est condamné, de toute manière.

Cachées dans la tignasse blonde, les lèvres de l'italien se courbèrent alors dans un sourire ravi, dégustant le silence blanc qui régna dans la salle suite à sa déclaration. Toutefois, brusquement, Lucas poussa un juron et, sans ajouter un mot, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle et portant son téléphone à l'oreille.  
Coincé dans les bras de l'italien, Raphaël resta bouche bée, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, à l'instar de Thorin qui se tourna vers Kili, méfiant :

— Que lui as-tu dit ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en caressant pensivement le bras de Raphaël, qui, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, n'eut pas le réflexe de se dégager :

— Tout le monde à son point faible… Je lui ai simplement révélé le sien…

Il ne semblait pas enclin à en dire plus et Thorin fut contrarié lorsqu'il remarqua, enfin, de quelle manière Kili tenait _son _Petit Prince.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que nous en avons fini avec lui. Nous devons réfléchir maintenant au meilleur moyen de le contrer et, pourquoi pas, le faire tomber.

Pierre avait parlé d'une voix sombre en posant son arme sur le bureau tandis que Théo attrapa silencieusement l'épaule de Salaï, hilare, pour l'éloigner de Raphaël en le gratifiant d'un regard menaçant. Mais l'italien, sans s'occuper de Thorin et Thranduil, sortit son téléphone en parlant distraitement :

— Il n'est plus une menace...  
— Si tu le tues, mafieux, tu-  
— _Signore... _Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme...

Salaï avait répondu à Pierre d'un ton envoutant et il se dirigea vers la sortie en susurrant avec délectation:

— Mon argent est l'arme la plus redoutable que je possède...

oOo

— On joue à Robin des Bois ? Moi je suis Robin et toi, tu es le Prince Jean. Et on doit faire la guerre !

Distribuant ses ordres, Lucien donna un bâton à Tom, qui, sans répondre, garda le bout de bois dans ses mains et partit en courant, disparaissant dans une autre salle de la maison. Lucien le regarda partir en se demandant si le plus petit avait compris le principe tandis que, de son côté, Prunille attrapa un drap duquel elle se vêtit en chantonnant :

— Et moi, je suis Dame Marianne !

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de répondre du tac au tac :

— Non, toi, tu es la dodue.  
— C'est même pas vrai !

Elle avait répondu en hurlant et, à son tour, Lucien se mit à crier. S'ensuivit un joyeux échange d'insultes naïves et variées sous le regard de Rob qui prenait des notes en commentant :

— Il est fascinant…  
— Je trouve aussi.

Intéressé, lui aussi, par le jeu de rôle des enfants, Sherlock en avait oublié de dire « Bored » et, avec Rob, il entama un pari pour savoir qui de Prunille ou Lucien aura le dessus, sans voir, dans la salle adjacente, le fort d'oreillers que Tom commença à bâtir pour assurer au prince Jean une victoire bien mérité contre ce Renard de Robin des Bois.

De son côté, Fili babillait avec Julie, se découvrant une affection insoupçonnée pour la « deuxième génération » de neveux de Thorin et Frérin et, lui qui avait toujours adoré les enfants, il fut ravi de garder le bébé de manière à soulager Sarah qui était occupée, avec Finn et John, à décorer le sapin et le chalet pour les fêtes.

Son portable, posé sur le dossier du canapé, vibra et il l'attrapa pour lire le SMS écrit en italien. Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues, maintenant suffisamment à l'aise dans cette langue pour comprendre les mots sulfureux que Salaï venait de lui écrire et il se racla la gorge pour annoncer en anglais la partie qui intéressait les autres :

— Ils viennent de récupérer Billie et Jayden, ils arrivent dans deux heures…

Sur ses genoux, Julie éclata de rire sans raison et il la maintint d'une main tandis qu'il pianotait rapidement de l'autre pour répondre à son amant avec qui il entama une conversation peu avouable en italien.

De leur côté, Rob et Sherlock échangèrent un regard entendu :

— Deux heures ? C'est suffisant pour les mettre devant un autre dessin animé !  
— Anastasia ?  
— Taram et le chaudron magique ?

oOo


	35. Chapter 35

— C'est le jardinier qui l'a tué. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle les clés sont restées sous l'armoire.  
— Faux.  
— Un cambrioleur qui n'était là que pour son argent ?  
— Faux.  
— Une maitresse jalouse et passionnée ?  
— Enfin !

Avec une mimique condescendante, Sherlock s'inclina légèrement face à Sarah pour la féliciter et, prise au jeu, elle tourna les pages du journal qu'elle venait d'acheter pour étudier rapidement les faits-divers.

Ils étaient tous les deux au centre du petit village proche du chalet, et profitaient du marché hebdomadaire pour s'approvisionner. Le temps était à une légère chute de neige, très froide, mais cela ne dérangea pas Sherlock qui parla distraitement en anglais :

— Qu'ils vous mettent ainsi à l'écart ne vous dérange pas ? Moi, encore, j'ai l'habitude, mais vous ?  
— Qu'en déduisez-vous ?  
— Un secret.  
— Et vous tentez de me liguer contre eux pour que je vous aide à l'élucider ?  
— Je serai tenté de dire que, du groupe, vous êtes la moins inintéressante, mais savoir que cela fait plus de dix ans que vous vivez avec eux sans jamais les avoir percé à jour est désolant.  
— Je respecte leur vie privée.  
— Qui concerne toute une foule d'inconnus qui s'invitent chez vous pour les fêtes… Et personne ne prend la peine de vous dire pourquoi…  
— Electrocution.

Pour changer de sujet, elle présenta un détective un avis de décès dans le journal et il haussa un sourcil.

— Assassina.  
— Vraiment ? Il habitait à deux rues d'ici !

Elle étudia l'annonce, et, sans prévenir, elle tourna dans la rue adjacente pour rejoindre le bâtiment dans lequel ça s'était passé, suivie par Sherlock qui continua de parler :

— On pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'une fédération ou je ne sais quoi, pourtant, aucun lien ne les relie. La présence de l'italien est totalement incongrue, plus encore que l'affection qui le lie à l'agent secret…  
— L'agent secret ?  
— Pitié… Ne me dite pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant… Finn, Théo, Raphaël et Jayden travaillent pour le JCP, directement affilié aux gouvernements canadien et Etats-Uniens…et ils ont en charge la défense de leur pays contre toute menace, interne ou externe. Comment ont-il réussi à vous cacher une chose pareille ?  
— Je pensais qu'ils travaillaient pour une firme privée…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix naïve, les mains agrippées au journal et Sherlock soupira :

— Comment passer à côté de ça ?  
— Il suffit d'être respectueuse de la vie privée de nos proches… D'ailleurs, s'ils n'ont jamais voulu que je le sache, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison…

Elle avait répondu sans émotion, pourtant, elle enregistra soigneusement l'information et pensa avoir rapidement une petite conversation avec ses beaux-frères, tandis que Sherlock se lamentait :

— A ce point là, c'est de l'aveuglement, pas du respect… Je suis certain que vos enfants en savent plus à ce sujet que vous…  
— C'est là.

Le journal en main, pas vraiment concentrée sur la discussion, elle s'arrêta devant la barrière d'une maison à deux étages entourée de rubans rouges tandis que Sherlock continuait en sourdine :

— Vous n'avez jamais interrogé leurs « Amis » ? Comment et où se sont-ils rencontrés ? De quoi parlent-ils lorsqu'ils sont ensembles ?  
— La maison ne semble pas bien gardée… S'il y a eu assassina, c'est certainement par un étranger, peut-être qu'il était-  
— C'est sa femme. Et vous n'aurez aucune chance de l'interroger, elle est partie en Amérique du Sud avec son amant et l'argent de l'assurance…

Contrariée de se voir retirer le pain de la bouche alors qu'elle commençait à s'amuser, Sarah se tourna furieusement vers l'anglais en rouspétant :

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle, vous auriez au moins pu me laisser une chance de chercher par moi-même !  
— Je n'avais pas envie d'y passer la journée. Surtout que j'ai une meilleure idée si vous êtes si friande de déduction : pourquoi pas rentrer discrètement et espionner leur réunion secrète ?  
— Une réunion secrète ? Ils sont simplement en train de préparer le repas !  
— Après avoir insisté pour nous mettre tous les deux à l'écart ?  
— Fugue !

Encore une fois, elle lui présenta un article qu'il survola du regard :

— Enlèvement. Par son père qui n'a pas apprécié le verdict du juge suite au divorce.  
— Comment en êtes-vous sûr ?  
— C'est écrit en dessous…  
— Ho.

Incrédule, elle lu plus attentivement l'article qui relatait les détails de l'affaire, puis elle tourna les pages pour trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant.

oOo

— On devrait faire une banque du sang… Je suis certain que depuis que tu as commencé tes recherches, tu nous a prélevé au moins une cinquantaine de litre chacun…  
— Arrête de te plaindre, Finn, je prend à peine quelques millilitres à chaque fois. Et c'est pour la science…  
— J'y peux rien si je déteste les aiguilles ! Et c'est pour quoi, cette fois ? Tu comptes encore classer les réincarnations par groupe sanguin ?

Rob leva les yeux au ciel et, délicatement, il perça la peau de l'avant-bras de son petit-frère, tendu à l'extrême, pour atteindre la veine et prélever une petite quantité de sang en parlant doucement, écouté par les sept autres qui portaient tous sur l'avant-bras un petit pansement Winnie l'Ourson.

— J'ai réussi à mettre au point un test qui lit vos données sanguines. Ça fonctionne un peu de la même manière que la datation carbone… Je met votre sang en contact avec un certain système moléculaire dont la réaction me donne de nombreuses informations…  
— Comme quoi ?

Pâle, Frérin regarda l'éprouvette emplie de sang que Rob récupéra pour écrire son nom dessus et la ranger avec les autres en demandant d'un ton autoritaire :

— Lequel d'entre vous m'attrape Lucien ?

Un court silence lui répondit puis, avec un soupire, Bilbo se dévoua et sortit de la pièce tandis que le docteur Rob Rob concéda d'un haussement d'épaule :

— A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un panel de sujets aussi divers, je ne peux pas manquer l'occasion de continuer mes recherches…

Tout en parlant, il donna l'aiguille à Raphaël qui, depuis qu'il avait été écarté du JCP, assistait Rob dans son travail, et le plus jeune prit à son tour quelques millilitres de sang au docteur, qui, voyant le regard curieux de Jayden, Billie Joy, Salaï et Eirik, expliqua patiemment :

— Il me faut un échantillon étalon d'une personne « normale » pour comparer vos résultats.

John arriva à ce moment avec l'enfant qui gronda méchamment :

— Arrière, mortels ! Je suis le feu et la mort ! Vous périrez dans- AOUTCH !

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, la seringue toujours en main, Thranduil avait attrapé l'épaule de Smaug et, d'un geste sûr, avait planté l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude, avec précision, attirant un haussement de sourcil affirmatif de la part de Rob qui, pour le plus grand malheur des jumeaux, avaient mis beaucoup de temps avant de se montrer capable de trouver la veine du premier coup durant ses années d'études. Ce qui expliquait certainement la phobie de Finn face aux aiguilles.

Le plus petit se débattit, mais Raphaël eut le temps de prélever le nécessaire avant de s'écarter, conscient que Lucien, qui ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup depuis qu'il lui avait scotché la bouche dans l'avion, n'allait pas laisser l'accident sans représailles.  
Il donna l'éprouvette à Rob, laissant à Bilbo le soin de poser un pansement sur la petite blessure de Lucien, qui partit ensuite en courant et en hurlant dans la pièce voisine.

— Et maintenant ?  
— Maintenant, vous pouvez préparer le déjeuner pendant que je regarde ce que ça donne…  
— Parce que… Notre sang est différent ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Mal à l'aise, Eirik était resté silencieux depuis le début de la collecte de sang, mais trop de questions se bousculaient en lui, même s'il n'était pas certain d'en vouloir la réponse.

— Non… A part quelques cas, rien ne vous différencie biologiquement. Mais je pense que les âmes réincarnées ont gardé quelques particularités… On verra ça très rapidement…

Ravi, il attrapa la cagette qui contenait tous les échantillons de sang et Raphaël le suivit dans la pièce qu'il avait aménagée en laboratoire improvisé. Toutefois, ils se pétrifièrent tous les deux lorsque, entrant dans la salle où trônaient l'ordinateur, les disques durs, les fichiers et les microscopes du docteur Robben, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Sherlock et Sarah, qui étudiaient avec attention ses dernières notes en discutant sombrement devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, sans faire mine de remarquer leur présence.

— Sarah ?

Parlant d'une petite voix, inquiet, le grand barbu posa son chargement sur une table tandis que, fronçant les sourcils, Raphaël s'approcha de Sherlock qui, avec la femme de Rob, regardaient la vidéo que Jérôme avait fait parvenir au docteur Robben, celle prise par les terroristes de Vladimar lorsqu'il avait capturé et torturé Fili.  
La française se tourna vers son époux, désorientée et mal à l'aise :

— Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Qui sont ces gens qui s'en sont pris à Eirik ?  
— Des âmes réincarnés, ce que nous sommes tous ici, excepté vous trois et les enfants Robben.

Avisant de quelle manière Rob était bloqué, sans savoir quoi dire, et comprenant que ni Sarah, ni Sherlock ne seraient dupes s'ils tentaient de s'en sortir avec un mensonge, Raphaël avait répondu sans malice. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que sa déclaration engendre quelque chose, comme de la surprise ou un éclat de rire, Sarah se contenta de pousser un juron et sortit son porte-monnaie pour tendre un billet à Sherlock en maugréant sombrement :

— Comment avais-tu deviné ?  
— Je commence à comprendre que la meilleure manière de déduire quelque chose, ici, c'est de te demander ton avis puis réfléchir à la thèse contraire…  
— Je ne te crois pas ! Il faut tout de même aller sacrément loin pour déduire une chose pareille… Et, surtout, il faut être tordue pour l'accepter aussi facilement ! Comment avais-tu deviné ?  
— Oui, ça m'intéresse aussi de le savoir !

A son tour, Rob se tourna vers Sherlock qui eut un sourire supérieur :

— La science de la déduction… Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités et ne garder que le plus probable…  
— C'est de cette manière que tu as déduis que toutes les personnes présentent ici ont vécu à une époque médiévale et sont mortes à la guerre après avoir tué un dragon ? Navré, mais là, ça va beaucoup trop loin !  
— Il n'a pourtant pas entièrement tord…

La réponse de Raphaël amena Sherlock et Sarah à hausser un sourcil surpris et un court silence s'étendit, avant que la petite brune se tourne vers le détective :

— Comment avais-tu deviné ça ?

Sherlock eut un air mystérieux, puis il exposa avec morgue :

— Si vous voulez cacher un secret, n'en parlez jamais à Lucien ou John… Le premier le criera à tout le monde dans la rue, et le deuxième fera tellement de zèle en essayant de le cacher que personne ne pourra passer à côté… Toutefois, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une hystérie collective, mais beaucoup trop de faits convergent vers cette théorie farfelue…

Sherlock et Sarah venaient de passer un bon moment dans ce laboratoire improvisé, à lire et commenter les thèses de Rob, si bien que le premier choc était passé et ils commençaient tous les deux à accepter lentement l'idée, c'est pourquoi Rob confia les échantillons de sang à Raphaël avant de s'asseoir pour expliquer à sa femme et au fiancé de John les teneurs et aboutissements de ses recherches.

oOo

— C'est frustrant…

Les yeux rivés au microscope, Sarah regardait de quelle manière son propre sang réagissait face aux enzymes que Rob avait injecté dans l'échantillon qu'il avait prélevé sur elle, mais qui ne montrait aucune réaction, rien, nada, à l'instar du sang de Rob et de Sherlock, alors que celui de Raphaël avait mué en quelque chose que la française n'avait pu analyser, faute de connaissance.  
Tandis que Rob et Sherlock tournaient comme deux fous autours des microscopes pour tenter des nouvelles analyses de plus en plus complexes, n'hésitant pas à demander à Raphaël de leur fournir du sang dès qu'ils commençaient à manquer, pour mettre au point un produit réellement efficace pour ils ne savaient quel but, Sarah, elle, s'amusait à faire passer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la lentille du microscope que son mari lui avait donné pour l'occuper.

De son côté, Raphaël confrontait les résultats des tests de tous les autres, utilisant ses dons en informatique pour mettre au point un programme permettant de lire les données et classer les résultats.  
Il constata, sans grande surprise, que les données de Billie et Jayden étaient similaires, à l'instar de celles d'Eirik et Salaï, qui ne possédaient que très peu de divergence.  
« _Une seule et même âme dans deux corps séparés » _lui aurait dit Rob, mais Raphaël n'eut pas besoin de l'expérience du docteur pour déduire une telle évidence.

Il s'empara ensuite de son résultat et de celui de Théo, curieux de les comparer à leur tour, mais un sursaut d'hésitation le figea. Ce n'était pas comme s'il considérait l'autre comme son âme-sœur, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait, au fond de lui, envie d'y croire, et il avait peur que les résultats du test lui fasse comprendre ce qu'il savait déjà : rien n'était censé le raccrocher à l'ancien roi nain. Il fit la moue et passa à autre chose, préférant garder le mystère, tout comme il s'interdit de comparer le test de Théo avec celui de John.

Les résultats de Lucien, eux, étaient complètement chaotiques, peut-être inutilisables car hors normes, comme ceux de Rob, Sarah et Sherlock qui n'étaient pas concluant.

Il décida ensuite de procéder par pair, prenant Dwalin et Ori ensemble et Fili et Kili de leur côté, pour relever les données communes, mais, surtout, les différences, qu'il étudia attentivement.

— Hey, les gars, le repas est pr… Ho. Coucou Sarah…

Soudain mal à l'aise, Frérin, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, lança un regard inquiet à sa belle-sœur qui lui répondit d'un sourire joyeux :

— Je viens d'en apprendre plus sur vous en une heure qu'en dix ans !  
— C'est… bien… Très bien…

Il avait parlé d'une voix blanche, jetant un regard paniqué à son grand-frère qui haussa les épaules avec fatalité, et le blond déglutit, le regard fuyant, avant de faire demi-tour d'une démarche raide :

— Le repas est prêt si vous avez faim…

Le ton était morne, amenant Sarah à se sentir désolée sans savoir pourquoi et elle se tourna vers Rob, perdue :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
— Il ne supporte pas l'idée d'être pris pour une bête de foire… Sa première vie ne fut pas facile et s'est terminée très brusquement. Il n'a pas envie de s'y intéresser et ne veut pas qu'on la lui rappelle…  
— Ho…

oOo

— Alors voilà… Il y a plein de nouvelles choses à étudier sur vos cas maintenant… C'est passionnant ! Votre sang réagit à ces enzymes de manière fascinante ! Et nous avons des chiffres ici, mais on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils représentent…

Face aux sept réincarnations qui lui faisaient face, Rob babillait joyeusement, épaulé par Sarah et Sherlock qui semblaient, eux aussi, très intéressés par le sujet. Installé confortablement dans un canapé, à côté de Raphaël dont il massait distraitement l'avant-bras meurtri par tous les prélèvement de sang, Théo fronça les sourcils en parlant sombrement :

— Tu veux dire que tu peux maintenant déceler si un corps possède une âme réincarnée avec une simple étude d'hémoglobine ?

Rob, qui n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, haussa un sourcil perplexe et, lorsqu'il comprit la signification d'un tel pouvoir, un sourire ravi étira ses  
lèvres :

— Je n'aurai plus à attendre que les âmes viennent à moi ! Je pourrai les trouver moi-même, avec l'aide des médecins et des hôpitaux ! S'ils révèlent des personnes positives à mon test, ils n'auront qu'à me contacter pour-  
— T'es sérieux !?

Furieusement, Frérin s'était levé, à l'instar de son jumeau qui se redressa en fronçant les sourcils :

— Rob, tu ne doit pas faire ça !  
— Imagine si une telle chose atterrit dans les mains d'une personne comme Lucas, ou pire !  
— Les organisation comme celle d'Azog ou bien la P.A.S. !  
— Ils auront le pouvoir de cueillir les bébés dès la naissance !

Disputé par ses deux frères, Rob maugréa pour la forme, mais il concéda sans discuter :

— Effectivement…

Sherlock lui sauva la mise en pianotant sur l'ordinateur portable de Thranduil pour attirer l'attention sur un autre sujet :

— Raphaël a créé un logiciel qui a transformé vos données en chiffres binaires, que nous avons convertis en base décimale…

Il leur montra l'écran qui comportait un tableau, dont les huit colonnes représentaient chacun des possesseurs d'âme réincarnée présents dans cette maison, assortis à une multitude de chiffres. Sur certaines lignes, les valeurs étaient exactement les mêmes pour tout le monde, d'autre montraient des écarts effarants, surtout entre Bilbo, Thranduil et les réincarnations naines, sans parler de Smaug.

— Peut-être que l'histoire de votre première vie se trouve dans ces nombres… Si seulement on pouvait les faire parler…

Le ton de Rob était déçu, mais les sept autres s'étaient tous agglutiné devant l'écran pour chercher à analyser ces chiffres qui les définissaient et Fili demanda d'un ton perplexe :

— Nous sommes classés de manière aléatoire ?  
— Non. Le programme nous a mis dans l'ordre croissant d'après cette série de chiffre qui apparaît de nombreuses fois…

Raphaël avait répondu en montrant une ligne qui réapparaissait régulièrement mais dont chaque numéro était différent pour chacun et Billie l'énonça à voix haute :

— Frérin : 48 Kili : 77; Fili : 82 Ori : 130 Bilbo : 131 Thorin : 195 Dwalin : 340 ; Smaug : 1071 ; Thranduil : 6316.

Les autres commentèrent à leur tour cette ligne en particulier, analysant sans vraiment comprendre :

— Encore une fois, l'elfe et le dragon sont hors normes…  
— Ce sont aussi les chiffres qui présentent le plus grand écart entre les deux extrêmes… Six mille deux-cent soixante-huit entre Thranduil et Frérin…  
— Si on regarde seulement les nains et qu'on retire les deux extrêmes, Frérin et Dwalin, tout le monde est assez proche de la médiane…

Beaucoup firent la moue, pas vraiment avancés, et ce fut John qui souffla, mal à l'aise :

— Je crois que… Il s'agit de notre durée de vie… Je me rappelle du dernier anniversaire que j'ai fêté, à Fondcombe avec mon neveu… J'avais cent-trente et un ans…

Et c'était exactement ce qui était répété dans sa colonne, si bien qu'un long silence opaque répondit à sa remarque, et tous étudièrent à nouveau chacun des chiffres de cette ligne, prenant peu à peu conscience de la révélation. Rob fut le premier à parler d'une voix tendue, à l'intention de Raphaël dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée :

— Tabernacle… Six mille trois-cent seize ans… C'est comme si tu étais né au temps d'Abraham ! Tu m'étonnes que ta réincarnation soit hors-norme ! Un esprit qui a vécu aussi longtemps ne pouvait que poser son emprunte sur le corps qu'il a réincarné ! Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi tu as mis Lucas au tapis si facilement… Plus de six mille ans d'expérience du combat ne peuvent pas être oublié…

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas, il resta face à l'écran qu'il continua de fixer bêtement en se demandant comment il avait été possible qu'il vive aussi longtemps pour mourir de manière aussi bête. Les autres étaient ridiculement jeunes à côté de lui, même Thorin qui, pourtant, avait été un adversaire honorable, n'avait été qu'un avorton si l'on comparait les âges.  
Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient si mal entendus, Thranduil avait certainement appris à ne pas s'attacher aux mortels, qu'il avait vu défiler par millier dans sa vie, entrant et partant aussitôt, sans s'attarder. Des moucherons.  
Théo sembla en venir aux mêmes conclusions, car il attrapa sa main pour chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille :

— Plus de six mille ans d'existence et, pourtant, tu t'es immédiatement souvenu de moi lorsque tu m'as vu…  
— Il y a des rencontres qui marquent…  
— La durée de ma vie n'a été qu'un battement de cil pour toi...

Raphaël ne répondit pas, troublé par cette révélation et, le regard rivé sur l'écran, il dit d'une voix douce :

— Je pense que tu devrais aller parler avec ton frère…

Théo fronça les sourcils et, aussitôt, il chercha Finn du regard. Mais son jumeau n'était plus dans la salle et, après une dernière pression sur la main de son amant, Théo sortit à son tour.

Il retrouva Finn, seul à l'extérieur, malgré le froid mordant et, sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la petite balancelle attachée au balcon, afin de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Le blond accueillit l'étreinte avec plaisir et, cachant les larmes qui bordaient ses paupières, il posa lourdement sa tête sur le torse de son jumeau en parlant d'une voix rauque :

— Douze ans… Si l'on reporte en années humaines, j'ai été tué à douze ans…  
— Une perte que j'avais très difficilement vécu et dont je n'avais jamais vraiment fait le deuil…

Théo avait répondu d'une voix grave, pressant plus encore son jumeau contre lui et son cœur se comprima douloureusement lorsqu'il entendit un premier sanglot labourer la gorge de Finn :

— Je n'avais aucune chance face à Azog…  
— Tu lui as pourtant fait front pour aider ton grand-père.  
— J'aurai préféré vivre. Et non me faire abattre comme un chien…  
— Tu vivras. Dans cette vie, entouré de gens qui t'aiment et qui ne tairont jamais ton nom.

Finn plissa les lèvres et ferma les yeux sans s'occuper de la larme qui déborda.

— J'aurai voulu ne jamais savoir… Vivre cette vie sans me sentir étouffer par le fantôme de la première… Mon propre fantôme qui me hante et qui se lamente sans répit… Ne pas savoir que je n'ai partagé que quarante-huit ans de ta vie alors que mes neveux, qui ne se doutaient même pas de mon existence, sont restés presque le double de temps à tes côtés…  
— Finn…

Le ton mêlait ordre et reproche, comme si le brun interdisait à son jumeau de se laisser toucher par ce genre de chose contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien. Mais Finn ne sembla pas l'entendre et il continua d'un ton brisé :

— C'est drôle… Parce qu'on avait douze ans la nuit où j'ai fait mon premier cauchemar… C'est comme si j'étais mort à nouveau… Je meurs toutes les nuits depuis que j'ai douze ans… Et puis… c'est aussi à ce moment où j'ai perdu ton exclusivité, parce que toi aussi tu t'es souvenu… De tout le monde sauf de moi.  
— Arrête ça ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de notre première vie, mais je n'oublierai jamais à quel point tu m'étais cher et à quel point ta perte m'a dévasté !  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne leur as-tu jamais parlé de moi !?

Soudain furieux, Finn s'était redressé pour lui faire face, les yeux embués de larmes mais luisant d'une colère née de la frustration et la déception, prenant Théo aux tripes. Le brun resta muet un instant, mais, le regard perdu dans celui, saccagé, de son frère, il attrapa sa nuque pour lâcher du bout des lèvres une certitude contre laquelle il ne pouvait aller :

— Justement parce que je possède ton exclusivité, Finéas. Et, même si la mort nous a séparé, la vie, elle, nous réunit à nouveau… De manière irrévocable… Nous partageons la même âme, le même sang, la même famille... Je sais que tu as peur, et c'est normal au vu de ce qui t'a été arraché si tôt… Mais je peux te promettre, mon frère, que jamais rien ne nous séparera dorénavant… Cette vie, nous la vivrons ensemble, jusqu'à la fin, peut-être même encore après. Et on se retrouvera toujours, quoiqu'il advienne.

Finn se sentit frémir, se rendant compte que le mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis ses douze ans était, justement, l'angoisse de tout perdre à nouveau, de se retrouver seul dans les ténèbres et l'oubli, chose qui se rappelait constamment à lui lorsqu'était évoquée cette histoire de réincarnation. Ce que les autres appelaient « Deuxième chance » était, pour lui, « L'unique chance », la seule qu'il puisse appeler « Vie », la première n'étant que souffrance, peur et déception.  
Il se perdit dans le regard franc de son jumeau, une chaleur bienvenue remplaçant le mordant des larmes, mais il resta sur la défensive en demandant d'un ton provoquant :

— Comment peux-tu en être si certain ?  
— Parce que mon âme sœur, c'est toi, Frérin.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**  
J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire et que vous n'avez pas l'impression que la fic stagne en ce moment.  
Mais on s'approche doucement de la fin et j'essaie de conclure toutes les petites histoire internes histoire de ne pas lui laisser un gout d'inachevé.


	36. Chapter 36

— Hostie de tabernacle, bandes d'innocents, il faut vous reprendre ! L'islandais va nous mettre une branlée !

Sans s'occuper de Rob qui disputait ses frères, glissant avec une aisance révoltante sur l'épaisse couche de glace qui recouvrait le petit lac en bordure du chalet, Eirik, sa cross en main, revint vers son équipe, composée de Prunille et Tom, redoutables joueurs de hockey eux aussi.

— Ils n'ont aucune chance… Eirik jouait en niveau pro en Islande…

Assis avec Raphaël et Billie Joy, Kili commentait le match acharné avec un sourire condescendant, admirant avec fierté de quelle manière son amant secret menait le jeu haut la main tout en parvenant à faire jouer les enfants sans en être désavantagé. Dans les buts, Sarah s'ennuyait ferme alors que Lucien, qui avait été collé à la défense de l'équipe des frères Robben, avait enfin matière à déchainer le surplus d'énergie qui bouillonnait en lui. Entre la réincarnation de Smaug ou bien Rob, il n'était pas facile de dire lequel criait le plus fort sur les jumeaux qui, eux, laissaient gentiment leurs neveux s'insérer dans leur défense pour marquer des buts.

— C'est pas juste, les équipes ne sont pas du tout équilibrées…

Raphaël et Kili opinèrent à la lamentation de Billie, mauvaise joueuse, qui se plaignit en lançant un regard mauvais du côté des anglais et de son mec.  
Le tournois avait commencé un peu plus tôt, mais tous les trois étaient originaires de régions chaudes et donc, aucun n'était familier avec ces pratiques hivernales qui regroupaient patin à glace, cross de hockey et lac gelé, autant dire qu'ils stagnaient en bas du classement, plus occupés à garder leur équilibre sur les patins qu'autre chose.  
L'équipe de Jayden, John et Sherlock avait, quant à elle, tenu bon face aux Robben, et, malgré une défaite écrasante, ils ne leur avaient pas laissé la victoire sans leur montrer une farouche résistance, puis, comme tout le monde, ils s'étaient montrés totalement submergés par les tactiques de Fili alliées à la vivacité de Tom et Prunille.

Le jeu repris lorsque Rob fit passer le palet à Finn, mais, encore une fois, Eirik s'en empara vivement, sans leur laisser le temps de s'organiser, en fusant vers les buts. Il fit la passe à Tom, qui esquiva Théo fourbement mais il perdit l'équilibre en tentant d'esquiver Rob qui venait ensuite et son père le rattrapa par la capuche avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Finn reprit le palet, mais Prunille arriva sur lui et, d'une feinte que Fili venait tout juste de lui apprendre, elle le lui déroba avant de se diriger vers le but. Rob voulu la bloquer, mais Eirik était en soutient et il prit le contrôle du palet le temps que la petite se retrouve démarquée. Il tira alors un coup ajusté, envoya le palet ricocher contre la cross de Prunille, changeant de trajectoire pour filer dans le but. Les techniques de défense de Lucien étant ce qu'elles étaient, plus bruyantes qu'efficaces, le but fut marqué sans grande difficulté, amenant Tom et Eirik à échanger le check de la victoire tandis que Prunille souriait fièrement en se tournant vers sa mère :

— T'as vu, maman ! C'est moi qui ai mis le but !

Sarah la félicita en levant un pouce, mais elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit son mari retenir un sourire cruel en annonçant :

— Les enfants, c'est l'heure du gouté !

Cinq minutes, ce fut le temps nécessaire pour que Prunille, Lucien et Tom ne quittent leurs patins pour mettre leurs chaussures et disparaître dans la maison, laissant Eirik et Sarah seuls face aux trois frères Robben qui s'alignèrent face à eux.

— Maintenant, on peut commencer à jouer…

oOo

— Okay… c'est la plus grande humiliation de ma vie…  
— C'est à cause de Théo…

Assis dans un canapé du salon, Finn et Rob digéraient très difficilement le classement final du petit tournoi amical de hockey qu'ils avaient pensé, initialement, gagner haut la main. Surtout que, après le départ des enfants, les équipes n'avaient pas été modifiées or, ils étaient derniers… Et, en tête, de manière totalement inattendue, caracolait l'équipe de Raphaël, Kili et Billie Joy, qui s'étaient montrés très agressifs dans leurs tactiques de combat.  
Après tout, comme disait Kili, tout le monde avait son point faible et, chacun d'entre eux était le point faible d'une personne des autres équipes. Lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés à jouer contre eux, Dwalin, Théo ou Eirik n'avaient pas vraiment hésité à trahir les leurs pour offrir la victoire aux « sudistes ». Il faut dire qu'Ori, Thranduil et Kili, tous les trois très mauvais joueurs, n'avaient pas hésité à se montrer méchamment convaincants…

Toutefois, Rob et Finn étaient les seuls à vraiment prêter attention au score final, car tous les autres, après avoir commenté les matchs en rigolant, étaient passés à autre chose et discutaient maintenant de la manière dont Noël serait organisé.

— Je préfère que les cadeaux soient donnés demain matin, pour les enfants.  
— Et on leur dit quoi s'ils nous posent des questions sur le père Noël ?  
— Restez vagues, mais je trouve que mentir à des enfants est quelque chose d'assez malsain… Conservez le mystère sans en faire trop…

Les autres acquiescèrent aux ordres de Sarah, puis Billie se redressa pour demander timidement :

— Et… Pour la messe ?

La question posa un petit blanc et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de concéder en soupirant :

— Maman arrive ce soir pour passer Noël avec nous… Elle sera ravie d'avoir de la compagnie à l'office.  
— Elle se plaint tous les ans de ses enfants impies qui désertent les bancs de l'église…  
— Vous ne comptez pas y aller ?

Billie avait posé sa question d'un ton naïf en regardant les autres et Sarah eut un sourire crispée en répondant :

— Je suis juive.  
— Je ne crois pas en Dieu.  
— Moi non plus.

Théo et Finn avaient répondu chacun leur tour, de même que Rob qui haussa les épaules, peu intéressé. Choquée, elle se tourna vers Dwalin qui grimaça :

— Confucianiste…  
— _Bored._

Sherlock avait répondu d'un ton ennuyé, mais Eirik parla à son tour, sur de lui :

— Je viens aussi à la messe.  
— Moi aussi.  
— Et moi

L'annonce de Raphaël, puis John, amena Sherlock à lever les yeux au ciel d'un air condescendant. Il y eut un blanc, le temps qui fut nécessaire à Lucien pour entrer dans le salon en courant, hurlant et battant des bras, avant de ressortir tout aussi brusquement, puis Salaï répondit nonchalamment :

— Je _vienne_ aussi.  
— Genre ! Toi ? Tu vas à la messe ?  
— Ca te pose un _problemo ?  
_  
Salaï avait répondu à Frérin en lui lança un regard noir et celui-ci haussa les épaules :

— Non mais… Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part ?

Salaï plissa les lèvres, avant de répondre doucement :

— Ce n'est pas hypocrite… Nous célébrons la venue d'un Dieu d'amour, de compassion et, surtout, de Justice. Qui s'est _faite _homme pour pardonner nos pêchés et nous libérer de notre _conditionne_ d'esclave en le payant de son propre sang… C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes libres…  
— Sans blague…

Le regard de Salaï s'éclaira un instant d'une lueur outrée, suite à la remarque narquoise de Finn, mais Eirik répondit à sa place, piqué lui aussi :

— Tu peux croire, ou non, en ce que tu veux… Mais la venue de Jésus a été une véritable révolution, et un appel à l'amour… Avant lui, la loi du talion, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ainsi que la philosophie de Platon, qui divisait la chaire et l'esprit, assurant que notre corps était une chose dégoutante, régnaient à cette époque… En prenant non pas l'apparence humaine, mais le corps entier, dans son intégrité, naissant dans le sang et ressentant la douleur, il a donné la dignité à la chaire, qui était méprisée. Sans oublier le don du pardon, alors inconnu…  
— Et puis il nous a donné la liberté de croire en lui… Ou non.  
— Comment ça ?

Ne s'étant jamais intéressé aux récits bibliques, Théo lança un regard curieux à Raphaël qui avait parlé à son tour, et le plus jeune continua en haussant les épaules :

— Dans le récit des tentations… Le Diable demande par trois fois à Jésus de faire savoir qu'il est le fils de Dieu, capable de prodiges et Prince sur la Terre… Et Jésus a refusé. Il aurait pu multiplier les pains et nourrir la foule affamée, mais il ne voulait pas acheter les hommes… Il lui a été proposé de se rendre à Rome et réclamer le droit de régner sur la terre, mais il déclarait ne pas avoir autorité pour cela, ou, tout simplement, sauter du haut des remparts de Jérusalem, et laisser la main de Dieu lui sauver la vie et ainsi clamer son origine divine. Mais il préférait que les hommes croient en sa parole, et non en lui...

Un nouveau petit silence s'étendit, simplement coupé par un le bruit étrange d'un frottement régulier sur le sol :

— Worms attaque !

Sans un mot, ils regardèrent Lucien et Prunille passer dans le salon en rampant, enfermés tous les deux dans un sac de couchage fermé au niveau du cou, Tom sagement assis à califourchon sur Lucien qui le baladait dans la pièce. Puis, gentiment, alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, Finn shoota dans sa nièce qui roula en babillant jusqu'aux pieds de Sarah, celle-ci en profita pour attraper sa fille et la poser sur ses genoux. La petite comprit immédiatement ce qui l'attendait et elle chercha à se débattre, mais, enfermée dans le duvet, elle fut totalement sans défense lorsque sa mère sortit un peigne et s'attaqua à sa tignasse.

— Demi-tour ! Ce sont des monstres qui torturent les vers de terre !  
— Non ! Je vous en pris, Lucien, Tom, ne m'abandonnez pas !  
— N'écoute pas cette harpie, elle essaie de nous attirer vers le danger. Fuyons tant qu'il est temps !

Rampant énergiquement, Lucien sortit de la pièce en emmenant sur son dos Tom, qui resta assis sans broncher et ce, malgré les cris déchirants de sa sœur.

— Théo… Tu te rappelles du jour où tu l'as traité de limace ?

John avait parlé négligemment, amenant un sourire amusé aux lèvres du brun, trouvant, lui aussi, que la condition du dragon était comique.

— Ho… j'aurai tant voulu voir Thorin traiter Smaug de limace !  
— Moi aussi…

Finn et Raphaël s'étaient exclamés tous les deux, lançant chacun un regard jaloux à John qui semblait avoir énormément de souvenirs et avait toujours plein d'aventures palpitantes à rappeler à Théo, sur ce qu'ils avaient partagé lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble.

— Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… Vous affirmez encore croire en Dieu et en la résurrection malgré… tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Se battant avec les boucles de sa fille, Sarah avait parlé d'un ton curieux et Billi haussa les épaules :

— Pourquoi pas ? Ce que Jésus a prêché est universel… Personnellement, je ne crois pas en un vieux bonhomme barbu assis sur un nuage, mais je crois en la justice, la compassion et l'amour du prochain… Célébrer la naissance de Jésus, c'est se souvenir qu'un jour, quelqu'un nous a tendu la main pour inviter l'espèce humaine à prendre une autre direction.  
— Et on n'est pas parti loin, quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, historiquement parlant… Les croisades, l'inquisition…  
— Ca, Finn, ce sont les faits des Hommes, par la liberté qui leur a été donné… Pas de Di-  
— FREE WORMS !

Dans un hurlement, Prunille, en se tortillant, avait réussi à contrer la poigne de Sarah et elle s'écrasa pathétiquement face contre sol. Avant de ramper vers la sortie aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

oOo

— Si j'avais su, je serais allé à la messe…

Rouspétant, Finn était occupé à allumer les bougies sur la table tandis que, dans la cuisine, Rob et Sarah préparaient le repas du réveillon. Ce traitre de Théo avait décidé de suivre les autres à l'église, surprenant sa mère qui décréta que Raphaël avait, définitivement, une excellente influence sur le brun. Chose qui avait amené tout le monde à ricaner sous cape.

— Pas moi… Je pense que le meilleur endroit où se trouver, maintenant, c'est partout, sauf dans cette église…

Finn grimaça aux mots de son aîné en se disant, que, effectivement, préparer le diner n'était, finalement pas un mal, lorsqu'on savait que John avait réussi à convaincre un Sherlock récalcitrant de les accompagner, que celui-ci avait emmené Lucien bruyant avec lui et que, très désireux de voir la crèche vivante, Prunille et Lucien avaient suivi leur oncle et leur grand-mère.

Le blond terminait de décorer la table lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, l'amenant à se figer :

— On attend encore du monde ?  
— Peut-être que ce sont les autres qui reviennent déjà parce que Lucien a mis le feu à l'église…

La boutade de Rob n'eut pas d'effet sur Frérin qui regarda son téléphone : bientôt vingt-et-une heure. Sans savoir pourquoi, certainement un reflexe dû à son travail d'agent chasseur de terroristes et suite aux derniers événements, il fit mentalement l'inventaire de toutes les armes présentes dans cette maison en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir à qui il avait à faire qu'un grand brun cintré dans un costume impeccable et à la moustache à l'italienne pénétra dans la maison avant de parler en français avec un accent latin :

_— _Salaï et Eirik sont-ils présents ici ?  
— Heu…

La chose était extrêmement inattendue et pourtant pas vraiment surprenante, si bien que Finn resta planté comme un con. Rob et Sarah arrivèrent à leur tour et l'italien ôta respectueusement son chapeau en s'inclinant face à la maitresse de maison :

— Bonsoir, _signora._

Mal à l'aise, car, même s'il n'avait pas la prestance de Salaï, il gardait ce petit aspect menaçant qu'avaient tous les membres de la _familia _du brun, Sarah lui rendit son salut et pensa lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais celui-ci, sans perdre de temps, se tourna vers la voiture de luxe pour crier quelque chose en italien et, aussitôt, le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière arrière, laissant sortir un homme imposant, dont le costume blanc était, aujourd'hui, décoré d'une petite clochette esprit de Noël et il était accompagné par un jeune homme à la peau brune et au visage typé asiatique dont l'aura semblait extrêmement venimeuse. Ils saluèrent courtoisement Sarah et pénétrèrent dans la maison sans que Finn ou Rob ne pensent un seul instant à leur demander quoique ce soit.  
Suivit des deux autres, le vieux mafieux visita les lieux avec attention, commentant l'ameublement en italien, puis, arrivé dans la pièce commune, il se tourna vers Finn, qui l'avait accompagné, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le canadien eut la très sale impression que son âme fut passée au rayon laser, surtout lorsque le _padre_ de Kili fit la moue :

— Agent secret ?

Derrière lui, l'homme de main et le jeune asiatique eurent une grimace condescendante, et Finn haussa les épaules :

— Ancien. J'ai démissionné.

Le vieil italien haussa soudain un sourcil intéressé, sans cesser de le sonder avec attention. Puis il se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans un canapé acceptant poliment le verre que Sarah vint proposer à ses « invités ».

— Où est Kili ?  
— A la messe.  
— Brave petit.

L'échange était vraiment étrange pour Finn qui, remarquant le sourire hautain du jeune asiatique, vint à son tour s'asseoir en face du mafieux, sous l'invitation de celui-ci, sans savoir quoi dire, et ce fut celui-ci qui demanda d'un ton plat :

— Il y a des enfants ici ?

Le blond, sans comprendre l'intérêt d'une telle question, resta sur la défensive et il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec méfiance.

— Combien ?  
— Deux garçons et une fillette…

Le Padre poussa un simple claquement de langue en lançant un bref regard à son homme de main :

— Va leur trouver un cadeau de Noël… Un truc que tous les enfants adorent.

L'autre s'éclipsa après un hochement de tête et Frérin resta un instant bouche bée, avant de se reprendre :

— Hem… C'est gentil mais-  
— Les amis de Salaï sont aussi mes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

La question ne supposait aucune autre réponse qu'un oui franc, si bien que Finn acquiesça sans un mot, priant pour que les mafieux n'offrent pas quelque chose de démesuré aux enfants et priant, surtout, pour que les autres reviennent très rapidement de la messe afin que Salaï puisse prendre son _padre _en charge.

— Comment va mon fils ?  
— Bien.  
— Que faisait-il à Ottawa ? Dans les bâtiments des forces internationales ?  
— Il… A aidé mon frère à résoudre un problème avec sa hiérarchie.  
— Parce que votre frère a eu besoin d'aide ?

Le ton était moqueur et le _padre _échangea un regard railleur avec le jeune asiatique qui se tenait droit, derrière lui et qui eut un sourire parfaitement dérangeant, le genre de grimace que pourrait avoir un chat qui, après avoir longuement torturer sa proie, se préparait à la mettre à mort.

— Salaï est toujours prêt à aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin, il tient ça de moi, je pense…  
— Tu te trompes, _papa, _toi, tu n'as pas ce défaut là.

Le français était bien maitrisé par le jeune homme, mais son accent n'était pas italien. Frérin le classa immédiatement dans la liste des gens qu'il n'aimait pas et il eut l'audace de le reprendre :

— Aider les autres est une force, pas une faiblesse…

L'asiatique, tout comme Salaï, ne semblait pas habitué à être repris et il se tendit immédiatement, à l'instar de Finn qui n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur ses mots. La tension soudaine amena un sourire sur les lèvres du _padre_ qui étudia le canadien avec plus d'attention :

— Un agent secret avec de la trempe… Encore un potentiel gâché…

L'autre eut une moue mauvaise et Finn choisit de ne pas relever la remarque dite avec regret, il se contenta de mettre discrètement sa main dans sa poche pour appuyer sur l'appel d'urgence de son téléphone, branché à celui de Théo, pour forcer le destin et amener celui-ci à rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

— D'ailleurs… Si vous avez démissionné, que faites-vous maintenant, _signore _?  
— Je n'ai pas encore de projet…

Le _padre _continuait de le sonder intensément, avec un intérêt calculateur, et le blond choisit de lui rendre son regard sans se montrer intimidé, ce qui sembla plaire au plus vieux, qui l'étudia plus intensément avant de remarquer simplement :

— Vous avez rencontré _ la mort…  
— _Effectivement…

Finn sentait encore sur son torse et son abdomen la dizaine de point de suture refermant les blessures qui avaient faillit lui prendre la vie et le plus vieux continua sur le ton de la discussion :

— Par balle ?  
— A bout portant.  
— Tir perdu ?  
— Elle m'était sciemment adressée.

Le regard de l'italien frôla distraitement la main encore bandée, qui avait été percée par le poignard de Lucas, et il plissa la lèvre :

— En mission ?  
— Au repos, en venant en aide à... un ami…  
— Contre un ennemi ?  
— Un collègue.  
— Proche ?  
— Je le considérais comme digne de confiance… Un ami…

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil et concéda en haussant les épaules :

— Ca nous fait un point commun…  
— Finéas !?

La voix de Théo tonna dans l'entrée et Finn s'excusa auprès du mafieux avant de se lever pour appeler son frère. Celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de venir accompagné de Raphaël et, surtout, Salaï, qui se figea lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

— _Papa… qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?_

Il avait parlé avec un ton de reproche, en italien, et le plus vieux eut un sourire chaleureux avant de parler en français d'un ton triste :

— Fils… Tu ne pensais tout de même pas passer Noël sans ton _padre _et ton _fratello ?  
— _Mon _fratello _?

Soudain méfiant, alors que Finn et Théo sortaient de la pièce, Salaï sonda le jeune asiatique qui lui envoya une moue dangereuse. Ils se jaugèrent tous les deux méchamment du regard, puis le _padre _fit signe à Kili de s'asseoir en parlant d'un ton faussement meurtri :

— Comme tu ne me donnais pas de nouvelles, j'ai pensé le pire et je t'ai cherché un successeur…  
— Papa… Ce ne fait que deux semaines que je suis parti… Et je t'ai donné des nouvelles !  
— Des SMS ! Comment savoir que c'était bien toi et pas une faction rivale qui avait récupéré ton allégeance et ton téléphone !?

Kili leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras et il désigna le jeune asiatique d'un regard mauvais :

— C'est qui, lui ?

L'autre eut un rictus dangereux et le vieux mafieux le présenta fièrement :

— Je l'ai appelé _Cattivo… _Je l'ai trouvé en Sicile, il est le fils d'un Pakistano-russe et d'une chinoise membre du cartel du Lotus Noir. Tous les deux sont maintenant emprisonnés à vie pour des crimes que même moi je trouve indécents…  
— Aucun charisme…

Salaï avait parlé d'une voix déçue en soupirant distraitement, amenant le plus jeune à siffler de rage et, soudainement, deux aiguilles dangereusement affutées se plantèrent dans le sofa. Deux traits ensanglantés apparurent sur les joue du brun qui ne broncha pas et qui, dominant, continua sans même prendre la présence de l'asiatique en compte, lui faisant l'affront d'ignorer superbement sa menace :

— Si tu cherches à me remplacer, _papa, _fait moi au moins l'honneur de prendre quelqu'un de mon acabit… Ou qui, à défaut, a de la conversation…

Dégustant la tension qui crépitait entre les deux tueurs, le _padre_ se contenta de cligner lentement les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Salaï était debout, son arme chargée et déverrouillée braquée sur _Cattivo _qui, lui aussi, l'avait mis en joue. Par caprice, le vieux mafieux attendit un court instant avant de se lever avec un sourire gourmand :

— Les enfants… Soyez gentils envers votre vieux _papa… _Ne vous entretuez pas le soir de Noël… Et puis, je ne cherche pas à te remplacer, _Salaï… _Ce serait une bonne chose que vous appreniez à travailler ensemble, tous les deux.

Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas, se défiant chacun du regard et, sans s'occuper d'eux, le plus vieux fouilla dans sa veste pour en sortir deux enveloppes qu'il plaqua sur le torse de Salaï :

— Celle-là est pour toi et celle-ci pour Eirik… Tu lui souhaitera un joyeux Noël de ma part.  
— Tu pars déjà ?  
— Tu n'as pas invité ton propre père à passer le réveillon avec toi…

Le ton était extrêmement triste et Kili soupira, avant de baisser son arme, puis il poussa l'audace jusqu'à détourner totalement son attention de _Cattivo_ pour parler à son père :

— Ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous… Mais pas lui.

Le plus vieux, qui s'était dirigé vers la sortie, s'immobilisa et sembla réfléchir profondément à la proposition, avant de se tourner vers son fils, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres :

— Vraiment ?

Kili haussa les épaules, conscient que son père savait être de très bonne compagnie, suffisamment pour que personne ne lui reproche de l'avoir invité, à moins qu'il ne commence à parler de certaines de ses histoires favorites. Il ne dit rien, mais il apprécia considérablement la tête que fit _Cattivo _lorsque le _padre_ lui fit signe de partir :

— Prend la voiture et trouve-toi un hôtel avec Manu, je t'appellerai quand j'en aurai terminé ici.

Malgré une brève hésitation, l'asiatique s'esquiva et un court silence s'étendit, puis Salaï lâcha d'un ton extrêmement naturel :

— Si je n'ai pas tiré, c'est par respect pour ce jour saint, et surtout, par respect pour mes hôtes. Mais la prochaine fois que je le croise, _papa, _je le tue.

Le plus vieux ne montra aucune émotion, mais Kili sentit qu'il avait son approbation, et il eut un sourire dangereux :

— Tu cherches à voir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour garder ton exclusivité ?  
— J'avais peur que tu acceptes trop facilement d'être remplacé…  
— Papa…  
— Tu vois maintenant ce que je ressens envers l'officier canadien.

Kili sentit clairement la menace sous-jacente et, comprenant que la discussion glissait sur un terrain dangereux, il se tendit :

— Papa… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as rien à craindre de lui…  
— Si je le tue, cesseras-tu de te détourner de moi ?

Kili déglutit, mais il garda son aplomb et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il répondit franchement :

— Si tu le tues, papa, je te haïrai.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, et le plus vieux remarqua d'une voix sans émotion :

— Il t'a proposé de t'aider à quitter la _familia…  
— _Je n'ai pas accepté.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Pour toi.

Le plus vieux fit la moue. Puis il se rassit en poussant un soupir qui, pour la première fois, n'était pas feint, prenant Kili totalement au dépourvu :

— Papa ?  
— Tu es le premier, Salaï… Le seul dont l'allégeance m'est entièrement vouée, à moi, et non à l'argent et au pouvoir que mon affection te procure.

Kili pinça les lèvres, puis il s'assit à côté du plus vieux dont le visage s'était assombri, et il posa une main sur son épaule :

— Je ne suis pas le seul, _papa. _Manu et Pietro se damneraient pour toi, même si tu cessais de les payer.  
— Mais, eux, ils accepteraient d'être remplacés, ils estiment que ma volonté passe avant la leur, ce n'est pas ton cas… Tu es le seul à agir envers moi d'égal à égal…

Salaï resta muet, conscient, à l'intonation du plus vieux, que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Chose qui se confirma lorsque le _padre _leva les yeux pour planter son regard dans le sien :

— Tu es prêt à prendre ma place, Salaï.

Kili se figea, la gorge soudain sèche par la signification d'une telle annonce, et il déglutit sans savoir quoi dire. Puis il se leva soudainement pour faire les cents pas face à son _padre_ avant de se tourner franchement vers lui après une franche inspiration :

— Non. Je ne suis pas prêt… _Papa… _Je… Je ne suis pas comme toi…

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la soudaine nervosité de son fils, mais il se leva à son tour pour poser lourdement sa main sur son épaule et parler d'une voix dangereuse :

— Si tu n'avais pas rencontré cet officier… Ou Eirik… Ton discours n'aurait pas été le même…  
— Papa, je-  
— Réfléchit bien à ta réponse, Salaï…

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit du salon, suivit par Kili, et tous les deux rejoignirent les cinq autres qui étaient forts occupés à se chamailler à propos du glaçage de la bûche. Ils se turent lorsque les deux italiens pénétrèrent dans la salle et, sans vraiment se montrer désolé ou autre, Salaï se contenta d'annoncer formellement :

— _Papa _va fêter noël avec nous.  
— Bonne nouvelle, je rajoute un couvert !

Faussement enjouée, sentant la tension lourde, Sarah sortit de la pièce, laissant les hommes entre eux et, si le vieux mafieux échangea un bref regard hostile avec Théo, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par Thranduil, même si celui-ci était resté immobile, le sondait franchement avec curiosité.  
Lui qui était capable de cerner une personne d'un regard se trouva, subitement, devant quelqu'un qui explosait tous ses stats, lisant en Raphaël un potentiel rare qui laissait, et de loin, le commun des mortels sur le carreau. Un potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à être exploité.  
Il allait parler, mais Salaï posa une main menaçante sur son torse avant de chuchoter d'un ton froid, en italien :

— Aucune des personnes présentes dans cette maison ne veux travailler pour toi, _papa.  
_— Voyons, Salaï… Si tu refuses de prendre ma place et que tu tues ton _fratello_, qui prendra ma succession ?

Il se dégagea de son fils pour s'avancer vers les autres à qui il présenta sa main en se présentant courtoisement. Théo, Rob et Raphaël se présentèrent aussi, tâchant de se montrer courtois, mais, comme l'avait prédit Kili, le vieil italien trouva très rapidement un sujet de discussion agréable qui brisa la glace en attendant le retour des autres.

* * *

oOo

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Au prochain chapitre : Noël !  
Ce sera aussi l'avant dernier chapitre qui servira de transition pour la conclusion.

Cassandra, dans cette fic, le principe des âmes-sœurs c'est "une âme dans deux corps différents", donc il ne s'agit pas forcément d'un amour passionné ou infaillible, il s'agit surtout de la personne qui nous complète et sans qui on ne peut vivre. Mais, comme Finn et Théo, ça peut être un amour parfaitement platonique, l'important est de savoir que l'autre va bien et qu'il est avec nous quoi qu'il arrive.


	37. Chapter 37

oOo

— Je ne pensais pas qu'on rigolait autant, à la messe.

Parlant d'un ton enjoué, Dwalin marchait en tenant la main de Billie, qui retenait un gloussement, tandis que John  
maugréait :

— Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme _ça ! _Nous sommes vraiment désolé, madame Robben, Lucien est quelque peu-_  
— _Il n'y a pas de mal… Pour une fois que la crèche vivante était animée… D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?  
— Il est… Étrangement calme…

Porté par Fili, l'enfant était, effectivement, en veille, le regard écarquillé et la bouche ouverte.

— Vous pensez qu'il a eu l'illumination du Christ ?  
— Ça n'est pas drôle, Sherlock ! Et puis que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Tu n'aurais pas pu laisser ce pauvre prêtre finir son sermon avant de prendre sa place pour jeter à la face des gens toutes leurs réalités cachées ? Personne ne voulait savoir qu'untel couche avec untel ! C'est un petit village ici, tout le monde connaît tout le monde !  
— C'était tellement drôle !

Billie et Jayden échangèrent un regard amusé, et même Mary retint un petit rire en revivant la scène et elle se tourna vers Prunille, qui avait une très grosse bosse sur le front :

— Qu'as-tu pensé du petit Jésus ?  
— Puant et moche.  
— A MORT !

Dans un hurlement effroyable, Lucien se débattit soudainement, frappant Eirik au visage, et le jeune islandais, dans un gémissement de douleur, le laissa tomber. L'enfant en profita pour partir en courant, hurlant et battant des bras vers la maison, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, soulevant les regards consternés des autres :

— Il serait vraiment temps que Rob s'occupe de son cas…  
— Eirik, ça va ?

Gentiment, John avait posé sa main sur le blond qui se tenait l'arrête du nez, du sang coulant abondamment le long de son avant-bras et tombant en grosse gouttes sur la neige immaculée.

— Je crois…  
— C'EST VOTRE FIN, ODIEUX MORTELS !

Lucien passa dans l'autre sens sans cesser de gesticuler et Jayden l'attrapa au vol sans effort.

— NON, MEURT ! MOURREZ TOUS ! JE VOUS HAIS BANDE DE NAINS EXECRABLES !

Coincé sur l'épaule du plus grand, il chercha à se débattre, mais Prunille vint se mettre aux pieds de Dwalin en hurlant à son tour :

— C'EST TOI LE NAIN ! TU VAS ALLER EN ENFER C'EST LE PRÊTRE QUI L'A DIT !  
— LE PRÊTRE IL RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI !  
— TOI AUSSI ! T'ES UN GROS BÉBÉ, LES DRAGONS, CA EXISTE PAS !  
— SI, PARCE QUE J'EN SUIS UN !  
— ALORS MOI, JE SUIS UNE FÉE !  
— NON, TOI, T'ES UNE HUMAINE PATHÉTIQUE, T'ES TROP NULLE ! TU PEUX MÊME PAS VOLER !  
— TOI NON PLUS !  
— SI, REGARDE !

Avec majesté, il écarta les bras et, prenant Jayden au dépourvu, il décolla, pour s'écraser lourdement dans la neige, face contre le sol, position dans laquelle il resta, pensif :

— Je comprend pas… Normalement, ça marche.  
— Pff… T'es trop nul. Tu seras jamais mon amoureux.  
— MÊME PAS VRAI, C'EST TOI QUI SERAS JAMAIS MON AMOUREUSE ! T'ES TROP BÊTE, COMME UN BÉBÉ !  
— C'EST TOI LE BÉBÉ ! JE SUIS SUR QUE JE VAIS PLUS VITE QUE TOI !

Et, sans ajouter un mot, elle partit en courant vers la maison, poursuivie par Lucien et, aussi, Tom, à la traine, mais peu désireux d'être en reste.

— J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête…  
— Moi, je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir…

John avait répondu à Jayden d'un ton inquiet et, gardant sa main sur l'épaule d'Eirik dont le nez continuait de saigner, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte tandis que, fermant la marche, Sherlock sifflait distraitement l'air un chant de Noël.

oOo

— Mauvaise fréquentation ?

Raphaël sursauta lorsque le _padre_ de Kili, qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir, s'approcha de lui en désignant sa joue balafrée. Les autres étaient dans le salon, à siroter une flute de champagne en attendant l'arrivée de ceux qui étaient à la messe et le plus jeune, occupé à vérifier la cuisson du plat, haussa les épaules:

— Petits problèmes avec mon supérieur…  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas… Tout le monde ne nait pas pour obéir aux ordres…

Raphaël lui lança un regard suspicieux en fermant le four et il allait se redresser, mais, subitement, la coupe que tenait le mafieux glissa entre ses doigts. Vivement, dans un geste fulgurant, la réincarnation de Thranduil eut le réflexe de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et seul le liquide pétillant déborda, laissant une flaque collante sur le carrelage. L'italien n'ajouta pas un mot, son regard ancré dans celui, effaré, de Raphaël, toujours agenouillé au sol, puis il se contenta de tourner les talons en parlant d'un ton maitrisé :

— Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Raphaël.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment à l'aise et il se redressa, posant la flute sur la table avant de laver sa main couverte de champagne puis il passa un rapide coup d'éponge au sol. Il se rendit ensuite auprès des autres, évitant le regard convoitant du mafieux que, ni Salaï, ni Théo, ne manquèrent.

Il y eut alors un fracas épouvantable à la porte, suivit du hurlement de Prunille et, immédiatement, les Robben se ruèrent à l'entrée.

Ils y découvrirent Lucien, sans connaissance, étalé dans la neige, les bras en croix, et un fin filet de sang s'écoulant de son front. A deux pas de lui, Prunille le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et les mains couvrant sa bouche :

— Il est mort ?  
— Simplement assommé…

Rob s'était penché sur l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras au moment où les autres arrivaient et, avisant le visage ensanglanté d'Eirik, Kili et le _Padre_ montrèrent immédiatement les dents de manière dangereuse :

— Ce _figlio di puttana _de chinois a osé s'en prendre à toi ?

Kili lança un regard fondamentalement menaçant à son _padre _qui eut une grimace désolée, mais Eirik, sans comprendre la question, fit signe que non, regardant avec surprise son _beau-père_, dont la présence ici lui semblait incongrue, qui posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule pour l'inviter à l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

— Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, au juste ?  
— Pour Lucien, c'est simple et malheureux, il a doublé Prunille au moment où ils sont arrivés à la porte, il a oublié de s'arrêter… Pour Eirik, c'est tout aussi simple : il tenait Lucien quand celui-ci a décidé de se bloquer en mode dingo…

Sans entrer dans les détails, John répondit rapidement à la question de Finn et le vieux mafieux, qui l'avait entendu, demandant d'un ton menaçant :

— Lucien ?  
— L'enfant crétin qui a eu la très bonne idée de s'assommer… Je commençais à me demander si on aurait l'occasion de gouter au calme au moins une fois dans la soirée…

oOo

— Je crois que ce fut le réveillon le plus étrange de ma vie…

En chœur, Billie, Jayden et John hochèrent la tête aux mots de Finn tout en terminant de faire la vaisselle. Le repas s'était franchement bien passé, peut-être que l'état comateux de Lucien avait aidé à garder un certain calme bienvenue, mais certaines tensions, notamment entre le _P__adre _et Thorin, n'avaient pu être ignorées, ni même la guerre farouche qui avait opposée Finn et Sherlock, encore une fois. Le maintenant lointain épisode du restaurant à Londres n'avait pas été suffisant pour faire comprendre aux autres que placer ces deux là trop proches l'un de l'autre pendant un repas n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

Les autres étaient éparpillés dans le chalet : Sarah et Rob couchaient leur enfants, surexcités à l'idée d'avoir les cadeaux le lendemain, Mary, fatiguée, s'était retirée elle aussi et le reste terminait de ranger la maison ou bien installaient déjà les cadeaux sous le sapin pour les enfants.

— Tout va bien ?

Dans la salle de bain, Eirik sursauta lorsque Salaï, sans un bruit, ferma la porte et se glissa dans son dos en l'enlaçant. Face au miroir, le jeune blond palpait douloureusement son nez, mais, finalement, la douleur avait très rapidement disparu et, mise à part une légère marque, il ne gardait aucune séquelle.

— Ça va… sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était cassé, mais-  
— Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle…

Affirmant son étreinte, il plongea son visage dans sa crinière, inspirant profondément cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, en parlant d'un ton bas :

— C'est ton premier noël sans eux…

Fili détourna les yeux en serrant les lèvres et il porta sa main à celle du mafieux pour mêler ses doigts aux siens :

— Ma famille me manque mais… Tu es là…  
— Toujours.

Fili eut un sourire triste et il souffla doucement :

— Merci.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, profitant d'être cachés des regards, puis, d'une pression, Salaï invita le plus jeune à lui faire face pour clamer sa bouche dans un baiser doux.

Même s'ils ne dépassaient jamais une certaine limite lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres, ils parvenaient à se retrouver régulièrement en secret pour exprimer passionnément la frustration qu'ils ressentaient à se côtoyer tous les jours en s'ignorant. Mais, cette fois-ci, l'échange resta très chaste, Kili se contenta de l'embrasser intensément, avant de se séparer pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— Mon _padre _m'a proposé de prendre sa place, aujourd'hui.

Les lèvres de Fili s'ouvrirent dans un « o » silencieux, et, après une brève hésitation, il demanda prudemment :

— Qu'as-tu répondu ?

Le plus vieux serra les lèvres, avant de répondre en glissant une main dans les cheveux dorés :

— Je me rend compte que… Je n'ai pas, ou plus, envie de cette vie là… Mais ce sera dur de le lui faire comprendre, peut-être même dangereux…  
— Il ne te laisse pas le choix ?  
— Il ne comprendra pas mon refus.

La main quitta les cheveux pour caresser tendrement sa gorge, puis son visage, et il continua d'un ton pensif :

— Toutefois… J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en doute… Il caresse l'idée de prendre quelqu'un d'autre à ma place…  
— Raphaël… ? Il n'a parlé qu'à lui toute la soirée…  
— Non… Raphaël n'a pas le profil. S'il l'intéresse, c'est plus pour satisfaire son côté collectionneur capricieux… Il aime s'entourer de personnes de qualité et leur apprendre… deux ou trois petites choses qu'il juge essentielles…

Il avait répondu distraitement tout en enlaçant son jeune amant qui resta silencieux, profitant de l'étreinte. Un court silence s'étendit, puis Salaï reprit, curieux :

— As-tu pris ta décision ?

Fili plissa la lèvre en haussant une épaule, baissant les yeux.

— Non… D'un côté, je serai curieux de permettre à Rob de m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs, pour découvrir cette première vie que vous évoquez sans cesse… De l'autre… J'ai peur que cela change beaucoup de choses… Et… Il y a certaines choses dont je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Conscient que l'unique fois où les souvenirs de Fili étaient revenus à la surface, c'était sous les tortures de Vladimar, qui lui avaient rappelé le pire moment de sa première vie : sa mort, Kili compris ses craintes et il ne chercha pas à l'influencer. Il avait Eirik et, avec ou sans les souvenirs de Fili, ça lui suffisait.

oOo

— Tant que ce n'est pas Bilbo…

La remarque possessive de Raphaël amena un sourire aux lèvres de Théo et il cracha une longue bouffée de cigarette qui se perdit dans la nuit avant de reprendre :

— Mais, au finale, de nous deux, je suis le plus à plaindre…  
— Pourquoi ? Même si tu ne risques pas de me tromper avec ton frère, il n'en reste pas moins que, si un jour tu as à choisir, je ne ferais jamais le poids face à Finn…  
— Peut-être mais, comme tu le dis, sur certains aspects, tu n'as rien à craindre de mon âme-sœur… Alors que si toi tu viens un jour à rencontrer la tienne… Je ne compterai plus dans la balance…  
— Ça t'inquiète ?

Raphaël avait posé sa question dans un souffle mutin en se pressant contre lui et Théo jeta son mégot dans le cendrier avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules :

— L'idée semble te plaire…  
— J'aime savoir que tu as peur de me perdre…

Le ton était provoquant, mais séduisant, son visage levé vers le plus grand, Raphaël dévoilait sa gorge gracile et Thorin attrapa sa nuque pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes en parlant d'une voix grave, séduite :

— Tu sais, Raphaël… Plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus j'oublie de qui tu es la réincarnation…  
— Ton ennemi… Pour qui tu n'étais qu'une étoile filante…  
— A qui tu t'offres maintenant sans concession…  
— Sans concession ? Vraiment ?

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire complice, avant de lier leurs lèvres dans un baiser suave. Les mains de Théo glissèrent dans son dos, frustrées par l'épais pull qui protégeait le plus jeune du froid, et le baiser s'intensifia, toutefois, la porte extérieure s'ouvrit à ce moment et, à contrecœur, ils se séparèrent. Mais Thorin garda le blond contre lui lorsque, en pleine conversation en italien avec Salaï, le _padre _arriva sur le balcon en portant un cigare à ses lèvres et les deux européens, avisant la présence du couple, les rejoignirent en silence.  
Théo et Raphaël, qui n'étaient pas franchement du genre à dégouliner de tendresse l'un pour l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient en public, ni ailleurs, ne s'étaient pas montrés très proches durant la soirée, si bien que le vieil italien n'avait pas encore deviné qu'ils étaient ensembles.

C'est pourquoi une lueur franchement surprise brilla dans son regard lorsqu'il remarqua de quelle manière ils étaient enlacés : intimement et ne laissant aucune place au doute, sans parler du regard possessif et dangereux de Thorin, qui n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt calculateur que le mafieux portait au plus jeune.

Toutefois, celui-ci ne se montra absolument pas intimidé et il proposa sa boîte de cigare aux deux américains, qui refusèrent poliment, avant de s'adresser simplement à Théo, en français :

— Vous savez vous faire apprécier des bonnes personnes, _signore. _  
— Je ne suis pas à plaindre, en effet.  
_  
_Le plus vieux allait continuer, mais Salaï parla sèchement en italien, et il poussa un soupir avant de désigner son fils d'un signe de tête aussi fier qu'agacé :

— Voilà que le _piccolo_ me donne des ordres maintenant… Il ne veut pas que je vous prenne pour un ennemi…  
— Il ne veut pas avoir à choisir entre vous et moi.

Il avait répondu franchement, choisissant de ne pas se laisser entrainer dans une discussion dont chaque mot serait pesé, conscient que le plus vieux n'aurait aucun mal à dominer l'échange. Tout comme il était incapable de baisser sa garde face au mafieux qui mettait son instinct de survie à rude épreuve, car, après tout, malgré l'expérience léguée par Thorin, Théodore Robben n'était encore qu'un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux que Salaï et donc, une proie facile pour un criminel tel que le _padre _qui le considérait comme un rival, ou, plutôt, un proie, officier haut-gradé ou non. Sa réplique sèche, quoique non provocante, un simple constat, amena un silence tendu et, sans un mot, Raphaël se sépara de lui pour se mettre discrètement en garde, leur laissant ainsi pleine possession de leurs moyens si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner.  
Kili, lui, était resté muet, sondant le canadien d'un regard indéchiffrable dans lequel dansait outre la surprise, l'effarement et la crainte, une lumière mouvante et fragile qui peinait à trouver sa place.

Toutefois, sans se montrer offusqué, l'italien se contenta de souffler une longue bouffée de fumée en étudiant durement Théo, regrettant amèrement de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt, celui-là, du moins, avant qu'il n'intègre les services gouvernementaux, il aurait pu en faire quelque chose.

— Tu oses nous mettre à égalité, toi et moi ? Aux yeux de celui que je considère comme mon fils ?

Kili pinça les lèvres en échangeant un bref regard avec Thorin qui, dans une autre vie, avait été celui qui l'avait élevé et aimé comme s'il avait été de sa chair et il affirma doucement :

— Vous l'êtes, _papa… _

L'italien eut un regard effaré et Salaï repris rapidement :

— Mais je ne considèrerais jamais Théo comme mon _padre_, tu es le seul. Plutôt comme… Mon frère… Et c'est en tant que tel que j'aimerai que tu l'acceptes dans ma vie… Et la tienne.

Une nouvelle fois, il échangea un bref regard avec le brun qui, effectivement, était, dans cette vie, plus comparable à un frère de cœur qu'à un oncle ou n'importe quelle figure d'autorité. Le mafieux sembla considérer un instant cette idée, son regard suintant d'intelligence sonda Théo, puis Raphaël, avant de revenir sur le brun, pensif :

— Je suppose que, avec lui, viennent aussi son frère et son petit-ami…

Kili leva les yeux au ciel. Ce _padre…_ il n'acceptera jamais rien sans tenter de prendre, en plus du beurre et de l'argent du beurre, la fermière, la vache et toute la ferme qui allait avec. Il se contenta d'hausser fatalement les épaules, sans s'occuper de Théo qui fronça furieusement les sourcils, et il concéda :

— Ce ne sera pas sans condition…

Au ton qu'il utilisa, le plus vieux comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait et il demanda simplement :

— Tu as un nom ?  
— Lucas Fitzgerald. Il convoite Raphaël lui aussi. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis simplement contenté de menacer ses proches, pour le tenir tranquille, mais c'est une affaire qui demande un grand doigté et qui ne sera pas sans risque…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le regard du plus vieux, qui, à partir du moment où il décréta que les amis de Kili étaient aussi les siens, les engloba dans sa possessivité jalouse et protectrice, flamboya dangereusement.

— C'est comme si c'était fait…

oOo

Les hurlements hystériques de Prunille et Tom, qui découvrirent les cadeaux entassés sous le sapin, vrillèrent les tympans de leur parents et leurs oncles qui avaient été tirés du lit aux aurores tandis que les autres terminaient leur nuit pour se lever à une heure décente..

Un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise, Lucien regardait les deux autres enfants arracher les emballage sans cesser d'hurler leur joie et Frérin s'approcha de lui avec un sourire gentil :

— Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

La mine triste, le gamin secoua la tête de gauche à droite, des larmes aux yeux :

— Comme je suis pas sage, le Père Noël il m'amène jamais de cadeau…  
— Jamais ?

Il secoua la tête avec un sanglot en regardant Finn dans les yeux et, même s'il s'agissait de la réincarnation de celui qui avait été l'un des responsables de sa mort prématurée, le canadien se sentit profondément désolé pour lui. Mais il ne perdit pas son sourire et il se redressa rapidement pour s'approcher de Sarah et lui parler discrètement :

— Dit moi… La mère de Lucien n'a rien donné à John pour lui ?  
— Non… Elle a peut-être oublié… Mais avec Rob on lui a pris un petit truc. Et il me semble que John et Sherlock aussi lui ont fait un paquet.

Il acquiesça et allait retourner auprès de Lucien pour l'inviter à se rendre sous le sapin, mais Prunille et Tom ouvrirent à ce moment une boîte plus grande qu'eux, de laquelle s'enfuit un paquet qui possédait quatre pattes, un gros ventre et des oreilles, emballé des sabots aux naseaux et qui prit la fuite dans le salon en hennissant, la queue en panache.

— UN PONEY !

Fous de joie, les petits voulurent courir derrière l'animal, mais celui-ci, aveuglé par le papier cadeau, fonça dans Thorin qui l'attrapa par le nœud papillon qui ceignait son encolure. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, pas plus que le reste des adultes de la salle, la bestiole s'immobilisa, le temps que les enfants lui arrachent son habit de papier.

— Ho merde… Ce mec a réussi à trouver un poney en une nuit…

Finn était resté bouche bée face à ce simple constat, plus médusé par le fait que le mafieux, -car il ne doutait pas que ce cadeau venait de la _familia _de Kili-, avait réussi à emballer intégralement l'animal, qu'autre chose, tandis que Sarah et Rob échangèrent un regard consterné en lisant la carte que le vieux mafieux avait agrafé à l'emballage.

— Il est trop beau !

Intenable, des étoiles dans les yeux, Prunille sautillait autour du poney, petit gros nerveux et ingrat, aux crins ébouriffés, aux aplombs douteux, à la robe sale et au regard mauvais, tandis que Tom, de son côté, s'était plaqué contre le ventre de l'animal, les bras tendus en l'air, et attendait dignement que quelqu'un prenne la peine de le soulever du sol pour le poser sur le dos de l'équidé.  
Sans s'occuper de lui, Rob parla nerveusement :

— Hem… les enfants… allez déballer vos autres cadeaux pendant que Raphaël s'occupe de… Ça…  
— Pourquoi moi ? J'ai jamais approché un cheval de ma vie !

Alors que les enfants repartaient en courant, Thranduil resta avachi dans le canapé où il terminait sa nuit, lui qui, de bonne grâce, avait consenti à se lever en même temps que Thorin, mais Rob assena d'un ton sans appel :

— Non nous plus… Mais… En plus de six mille ans, tu as bien dû apprendre un ou deux truc sur eux…  
— C'est Thorin qui montait des poneys… Et puis il a l'air de s'en sortir à merveille…

Il lança un regard moqueur à Théo qui ne releva pas, occupé à mettre ses doigts à l'abri de la bouche de l'herbivore qui tentait de le mordre furieusement.

— Je vois que les enfants ont déjà déballé mon cadeau ! Comment le trouvent-ils ? Il s'agit du descendant de Bolero Conquest du Haras des Quatre Vents, célèbre poney de concours dans la région qui a gagné plusieurs prix en de beauté !

Le _padre, _à qui avait été proposé l'une des meilleures chambres du chalet,arriva, en pleine forme malgré l'heure indécente, cintré dans un nouveau costume blanc tout aussi impeccable que les autres et Sarah déglutit avant de parler d'une voix aïgue, dans un jolie sourire forcé :

— Ils l'adorent déjà ! Cet animal a des papiers au moins ?  
— _Si, Signora. _ Et un carnet de vaccination à jour. Que voici, avec la carte de propriétaire. Il s'appelle Mathador III des Quatre Vents.

Sarah récupéra les papiers avec un discret soupire de soulagement en apprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bête volée ou aux origines douteuses.

Une fois la surprise passée, Finn retourna auprès de Lucien, qui regardait le poney avec des yeux ronds, pour lui prendre la main :

— Viens, le Père Noël ne t'a pas oublié.

Gardant son regard rivé sur Mathador III, Lucien l'accompagna jusqu'au sapin, puis il se concentra sur Finn qui s'agenouilla pour lire les étiquettes et récupérer les paquets adressés au plus petit.

— WOAAA ! Regarde, Finn !

Alors qu'il tendait un premier cadeau à Smaug, qui ne sut pas trop quoi faire avec, Prunille déballait un costume de Samouraï intégral, et le blond, qui était, avec Théo, à l'origine de ce cadeau, feinta la surprise émerveillée avant de quitter le petit roux pour aider sa nièce à revêtir l'armure.  
De son côté, avec une lenteur mesurée, Lucien s'assit au sol pour ouvrir son cadeau, qui s'avérait être un livre illustré des histoires des chevaliers de la table ronde, offert par Rob et Sarah. Il le feuilleta un instant puis le posa à côté de lui pour attraper un deuxième cadeau qu'il déballa plus rapidement. Se retrouvant avec un petit objet composé d'entrelacements de pièces de bois, toutes de taille et formes différentes, il resta perplexe un instant, étudiant la chose sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et une ombre le couvrit :

— C'est un casse-tête. Il te faut le manipuler d'une certaine manière pour débloquer des couleurs. Lorsque tu arriveras à faire apparaître le point blanc, tu auras gagné. Ca t'aidera à canaliser tes pensées.

Sherlock, qui s'était penché sur lui, encore en pyjama et peignoir, lui prit l'objet des mains pour lui montrer de quelle manière faire bouger les pièces, et Lucien joua un peu avec, puis haussa les épaules, avant de poser l'objet sur le livre en regardant sous le sapin où restaient encore de nombreux paquets. Un, en particulier, énorme, attira son regard et, lisant son nom écrit en gros sur le papier, suivit d'un mot en italien, il l'ouvrit sans attendre.

oOo

— Franchement, Rob, qu'est-ce que je fais de ce truc ?  
— Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Théo ? J'ai jamais aimé les chevaux, moi !  
— Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par le mettre dehors…

Raphaël avait, encore une fois, parlé d'un ton morne depuis le canapé, occupé à déployer toutes les pièces d'un vaisseau spatial Polly Pocket Collector pour Tom qui le regardait faire avec attention, et Rob haussa les épaules :

— Je l'avais dit qu'il avait le sens des poneys ! Il ne peut pas oublier ça !  
— C'est juste du bon sens…

Le blond avait répondu sèchement, sans s'occuper des deux frères, même lorsque le brun commença à se plaindre :

— Mais il veut pas me suivre !

Théo tenta vainement de tirer sur le licol, mais le poney était, lui, très intéressé par la plante verte du salon et tirait dans l'autre sens pour l'approcher, un rapport de force s'était instauré entre les deux, chacun faisant du sur place.

— Tape dessus !  
— T'es con, Rob.

Mais, soudainement, la bête tourna vivement la tête et ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres des doigts de Théo, qui lâcha la longe, et Mathador se déplaça nonchalamment vers la plante verte pour en mâcher les feuilles placidement :

— Ça mange pas de la paille et des pommes, normalement, ces bêtes là ?

Concerné par le sort de son Yucca, Rob se plaça courageusement entre ce qu'il en restait et Mathador III, qui tenta de le feinter pour terminer son repas, mais le grand barbu voulut le chasser en moulinant des bras ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet.

— Sarah ! S'il te plait, va me chercher le fusil que j'utilise pour chasser les caribous !  
— Tu rêves.

Sarah avait répondu froidement en plongeant ses doigts dans la bouche de Tom pour en retirer tout le papier cadeau que le plus petit avait avalé dans un moment d'égarement. Rob se tourna alors vers l'animal pour essayer de lui attraper le licol, mais Mathador fit demi tour et s'éloigna en caracolant vers la deuxième plante verte de la maison : le sapin.

— Je crois que j'ai une idée !  
— Une bonne, j'espère !

Rob avait répondu à Théo en grinçant des dents, coinçant l'animal contre un canapé pour le bloquer et l'attraper pour de bon, et le brun grimpa les escalier en assurant :

— Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire.

Il ne redescendit que cinq secondes plus tard, trainant derrière lui une Billie Joy endormie, vêtue simplement d'un T-Shirt de Dwalin qui lui tombait sur les genoux et qui recouvrait, tout le monde l'espérait, une petite culotte.  
Il posa la jeune femme devant Mathador et celle-ci, parvenant enfin à décoller ses paupières, ne fit que remarquer platement, dans un anglais teinté d'un très fort accent texan, qui, lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas attention, s'affirmait franchement :

— Y a un poney dans l'salon…  
— Peux-tu, s'il te plait, nous en débarrasser ?

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa mollement la longe avant de s'éloigner, le poney suivant sagement ses pas.

— Attend, Ori ! Pas par là !

Mais, pas vraiment réveillée, la jeune fille entendit trop tard le cri de Théo et elle s'écrasa contre la baie vitrée du salon, avant de reculer de quelques pas en se tenant le front.

— Outch…

Le poney tenta fourbement d'en profiter pour s'esquiver, mais elle le rappela à l'ordre d'une simple traction sur la longe et, sans autre cérémonie, il la suivit jusqu'à la porte extérieure sous les commentaires admiratifs de Rob et Théo :

— Ça à l'air tellement simple…  
— Après tout, c'est une professionnelle… Une telle maitrise demande certainement des années d'expérience…

Un pleur de bébé s'éleva à ce moment et, machinalement, Rob se tourna vers le couffin qui reposait sur un canapé et dans lequel Julie, habillée avec les couleurs de Noël, se réveillait doucement.

— Attend, je m'en occupe.

Avec douceur, Théo doubla son grand-frère et attrapa sa nièce en pleurs pour la dorloter gentiment et l'emmener aux pieds du sapin où l'attendaient quelques cadeaux. Toutefois, malgré le silence pesant qui stagnait dans la pièce, une vision post apocalyptique l'y cueillit et il se figea, se contentant de demander distraitement :

— Qui a offert un quad électrique à Lucien ?

oOo

— Je crois que les enfants sont occupés pour un moment…  
— Billie aussi…

Tous confortablement installés dans les canapés du salon, face à la baie vitrée, ils pouvaient voir la texane, emmitouflée dans une chaude parka, promener Tom sur Mathador III qui trottinait fièrement dans la neige, tandis que Lucien, Prunille en croupe, habillée en samouraï, allait et venait dans tous les sens sur son quad flambant neuf, peint aux couleurs F1.

— C'est l'heure de nos cadeaux ?

Ravi, Finn sautilla joyeusement et il tendit immédiatement un gros paquet à Rob.

— Je sais que tu en rêvais !

Le plus grand le déballa immédiatement et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit un avion de chasse télécommandé, dernière génération, et le blond susurra à voix haute d'un ton mesquin :

— Cette année, Théo, le plus beau cadeau est de ma part !

Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel, mais il eut un sourire cruel en donnant, à son tour un petit sachet à Rob. Lorsque celui découvrit de quoi il s'agissait, son regard s'illumina :

— Le dernier FMZ ! En édition limité, comprenant l'option apocalypse Zombie et avec des cartes uniques en plus ! Je pensais que c'était introuvable ! Théo, je t'aime !  
— Ho non… Pas un jeu vidéo…

Le gémissement de Sarah passa inaperçu et Finn, encore vaincu, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder pendant que les autres échangèrent des petits cadeaux, plus symbolique pour fêter l'événement, qu'autre chose.

— _Signora, _voilà pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité. Je sais que nos voisins ont tout autant de raffinement que nous…

Le _Padre _mis dans les mains de Sarah une bouteille d'un vin blanc italien racé, à l'étiquette prestigieuse qui valait certainement à lui seul la valeur de la maison dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement. Retenant un vertige, elle remercia le mafieux avant d'emmener la bouteille à l'abri, pour la poser avec toutes les autres. Finn lui avait offert un vin d'Espagne, léger et pétillant, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, Théo, lui, lui avait donné une bouteille d'un vignoble prestigieux du Québec, qu'elle adorait aussi, et, de Mary, sa belle-mère, elle avait reçu un vin aromatisé qu'elle n'avait encore jamais gouté, mais qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir. Elle regarda sa nouvelle collection d'un œil critique, se rendant soudainement compte qu'aucun de ses proches ne lui avait offert autre chose que du vin. Peut-être avait-elle quelque chose à comprendre là dedans.

— Hey, petit prince, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi !

Avec malice, Finn mit dans les mains de Raphaël une très jolie rose ouvragée à quatre épines, ainsi qu'une écharpe molletonneuse et, sans le moindre rapport, une lotion pour avoir la peau douce. La réincarnation de Thranduil le regarda sans comprendre, mais Rob arriva à côté de lui pour lui mettre un livre dans les mains :

— Théo m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas encore lu…  
— Le Petit-Prince ?

Haussant un sourcil, Il feuilleta rapidement le livre, écrit en français, qui possédait quelques illustrations :

— Vous trouvez que je ressemble à ça ?  
— Raphaël, j'ai un truc pour toi.

A son tour, Thorin arriva avec la version anglaise du Petit Prince et Thranduil tiqua :

— _It's a joke ?_

Les frères Robben échangèrent un rapide regard, avant que Rob ne parle d'un ton détaché :

— Franchement, les gars, au prochain Noël, on discute ensemble avant de faire des cadeaux… On pense trop à la même chose, c'est pas bon… Maman a tout les siens en trois exemplaires chaque année…  
— Heureusement que j'ai prévu autre chose…

Avec un sourire, Théo attrapa la main de Raphaël pour l'éloigner de ses frères afin d'échanger avec lui leurs présents respectifs et, désœuvré, Finn se laissa choir dans le canapé, à côté d'Eirik qui ouvrait l'enveloppe donnée par le _Padre.  
_Il en sortit une simple brochure qui présentait un château de la Renaissance au style florentin du XVème siècle, réaménagé en hôtel de luxe, surplombant la mer Adriatique, aux pieds des Alpes, qui comportait piscines, spas, vastes salons spacieux et chambres qui suintaient d'opulence.

— Hé bien… Il ne se fout pas de toi… Une nuit dans un tel endroit vaut au moins la totalité de mon salaire sur un ans… Voire deux… sans parler du petit-déjeuner et des activité extra… Bowling, terrain de golf, écuries, aérodrome…  
— Je ne suis encore jamais allé dans un endroit comme ça… Je ne savais même pas que ça existait…

Derrière le canapé, Salaï, qui discutait avec Sherlock, entendit leur conversation et il se pencha entre les deux blonds pour regarder un instant la brochure en faisant la moue :

— J'y suis déjà allé… La vue est sublime… Mais les chambres sont plutôt froides et la piscine pas assez ombragée…  
— Mais… Si j'y vais, ça ne te dérangera pas de venir avec moi ?  
— Sinon, moi je prends la place !

Finn avait répondu du tac au tac, mais Salaï eut un sourire amusé :

— Je ne pense pas que tu ais compris, Eirik, mais il ne t'offre pas une nuit dans cet hôtel…

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils, puis il se pétrifièrent lorsque Kili termina d'une voix veloutée :

— Tu viens d'en devenir le propriétaire…


	38. Chapter 38

o0O **Épilogue** O0o

— Et il se réveillera dans combien de temps ?  
— D'un instant à l'autre, je pense, il n'est pas vraiment endormi…  
— C'est magnifique, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une naissance !

Le chuchotement ému de Sarah attira les regards méfiants des autres personnes et la française haussa les épaules en se justifiant d'une voix basse :

— Lorsqu'il se réveillera, nous auront certainement affaire à une nouvelle personne… Et lui ne verra plus le monde de la même manière… D'inconnus, vous deviendrez ses oncles, ses amis et son frère… C'est émouvant…

Frérin fit la moue, adossé au mur et les bras croisés. Pour Eirik, il n'était déjà plus un inconnu, mais il le redeviendrait pour Fili. Chouette. De son côté, Salaï ne semblait pas plus ravi que le canadien blond et il attendait dans un silence tendu, son regard impénétrable fixé sur le jeune islandais qui était allongé sur le sofa, le visage paisible et la respiration régulière, comme s'il était profondément endormi.

Eirik avait, finalement, accepté de laisser Rob l'aider à récupérer ses souvenirs, après avoir promis à l'italien que rien ne changerait entre eux. Mais, malgré ça, le brun restait inquiet à l'idée que le blond se réveille en se rendant compte de l'aberration qu'ils vivaient en ce moment. Après tout, Kili avait été profondément réticent à l'idée de prendre Eirik comme amant essentiellement à cause de ce lien si fort et si pur qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur première vie, peut-être que Fili, une fois revenu, ressentirait le même malaise.

Dwalin et Billie patientaient un peu plus loin, avec John. Cette attente avait un goût étrange, car le traitement n'avait pris qu'une demi-journée, durant laquelle le blond était resté seul avec le docteur Robben. Il l'avait aidé à surmonter ses pires cauchemars, grâce à son expérience, ses techniques et son savoir, il l'avait guidé jusqu'au seuil de ses souvenirs les plus enfouis, au delà de la mort et l'inconscience. Tout s'était bien passé, mais l'effort avait été de taille et le sommeil aidait maintenant le jeune islandais à laisser sa mémoire en ébullition décanter un peu.

Lorsqu'Eirik était entré, la veille, dans le cabinet du docteur Rob Rob, ils avaient tous eu le reflexe de lui dire au revoir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas quitté la maison et ne s'était éclipsé que pour quelques heures, mais ils avaient tous vécu ça étrangement comme un départ au gout d'adieu. Car le retour des souvenirs de Fili impliquaient forcément une modification chez Eirik. Une naissance, comme l'avait si bien illustré Sarah ou, plutôt, une renaissance.  
Et cette attente était étrange car ils ne savaient pas vraiment à qui ils auraient à faire lorsque l'islandais ouvrirait les yeux.  
Le doux Eirik dompterait-il ses souvenirs et son expérience pour rester égal à celui qu'il était aujourd'hui ? A l'instar de Salaï, John et Raphaël, qui pompaient dans l'expérience offerte par l'empreinte de leur première vie sans chercher à redevenir ceux qu'ils avaient été ? Ou bien accepterait-il d'ingérer le savoir que portait son âme au point d'accueillir Fili en lui et laisser sa noble personnalité acérée s'épanouir jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un avec lui, comme l'avaient si bien fait Théo et Thorin ou Jayden et Dwalin ? Ou bien, de la même manière que Finn et Billie, hantés tous les deux par la mémoire de leur âme, se contentera-t-il de recevoir ce savoir afin de mieux l'enfouir ?

Ils savaient que tout était en train de se jouer maintenant : Enfermés ce sommeil qui semblait pourtant si serein, Eirik et Fili se rencontraient, se découvraient, se testaient, s'unissaient ou se repoussaient dans une valse qui leur était propre.

A quelques mètres du canapé, Théo fut surprit de sentir une impatiente nervosité enfler en lui. Il n'avait jamais considéré Eirik comme un étranger, mais, depuis qu'il avait rencontré, dans cet aérodrome désaffecté de Tiraspol, ce jeune islandais sans famille et sans repère, offert en pâture aux pires criminels de ce monde et sauver de justesse par des hommes plus dangereux encore, à aucun moment il ne l'avait confondu avec Fili.  
Parce qu'Eirik possédait l'âme de son neveu, certes, et, en ce sens, il restait pour lui un membre de sa famille, mais l'absence des souvenirs le dissociait définitivement du prince blond.  
Eirik ne lui avait pas juré allégeance, il ne s'était jamais imposé lors des conseils politiques et militaires d'Ered Luin et il n'avait pas combattu à ses côtés… Il ne lui était pas loyal au point de le suivre où qu'il aille, que ce soit dans la folie ou la mort.

Retrouver les réincarnations de ses héritiers, en vie malgré les épreuves dont ils avaient été éprouvés, ainsi que les différentes discutions qu'il avait eues avec Salaï, qui était dorénavant totalement indépendant de lui et qui ne lui vouait du respect seulement parce qu'il était capable de se débrouiller honorablement avec un flingue, lui avait permis, enfin, de faire le deuil de sa vie passée et, surtout, de la mort de Kili et Fili dont il se sentirait toujours responsable.  
Mais, malgré cela, il se sentait nerveux. Heureux, mais nerveux. Car ce qu'il se passait actuellement avait été, justement, nommé « Le retour de Fili ». Comme si le moment qui séparait ce terrible coup premier fatal porté par Azog et le réveil du blond n'avait été qu'une longue attente, que tous avaient endurés, jusqu'à se retrouver, enfin, réunis, malgré la séparation infligée par la mort. Ou, plutôt, par la vie, qui avant de les rassembler, les avait dispersé de sorte qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer, et s'aimer, s'ils n'avaient pas cherché à forcer leur destin et si la réelle identité de leur âme ne s'était pas manifestée.

Thorin avait pensé pouvoir se contenter de l'enveloppe charnelle et des traits de caractères les plus affirmés de Fili, que possédait aussi Eirik, mais, il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il allait retrouver son neveu d'un instant l'autre, qu'il lui manquait terriblement.  
Car, finalement, même s'ils avaient tous assuré qu'ils adoraient Eirik pour ce qu'il était et non pour le souvenir qu'ils avaient de Fili, personne ne pouvait nier que sa réincarnation leur était extrêmement douloureuse. Prétendre se foutre de savoir s'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs était un mensonge : Eirik était Fili, ce n'était pas contestable, et son amnésie amputait sérieusement une part non négligeable de sa personnalité et de sa relation avec les autres.  
Théo espérait simplement que celui qui fut son premier héritier ne lui en voudrait pas trop à propos d'un certain « Mal du dragon » dont il avait été témoin et victime.

L'attente anxieuse commença à peser sur Frérin qui, pour rompre le silence, prit la parole d'une voix inquiète :

— Au fait… Quelqu'un a réfléchi à ce que l'on dira à madame Tomson lorsqu'elle nous demandera des nouvelles de Lucien ?

La question jeta un froid et quelques regards nerveux furent échangés, mais Thorin répondit en haussant les épaules :

— On lui dira que son enfant va bien et qu'il est entre les mains d'une personne _compétente _qui saura l'aider à gérer son… _Potentiel_…

John acquiesça en parlant à son tour avec précaution :

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle causera beaucoup de problèmes, de toute manière… Son fils était abject avec elle et je pari qu'elle sera ravie de son… _départ… _Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait disparu ou s'il avait été enlevé… Elle aura des nouvelles de lui… Je suis même certain qu'elle recevra une pension honorable.  
— Oui mais tout de même… on aurait dû lui demander son autorisation avant de nous débarrasser de lui comme ça !  
— Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix nous-même.

John avait marmonné en réponse à l'exclamation de Frérin, et Thorin retint un sourire ravi en échangeant un regard complice avec Salaï. Ils avaient eu le choix, oui, ce que tout le monde ignorait, hormis Raphaël, Salaï et Thorin.

Après tout, sans surprise, était bien arrivé un moment durant la journée de noël, trois jours plus tôt, où le _padre_ avait fini par véritablement « Remarquer » Lucien, cette petite vérole qui avait passé le réveillon dans les pommes et la matinée du 25 à cavaler par mont et par vaux sur son quad électrique, donc rien de très intéressant pour le vieux mafieux. Mais lorsque tout fut redevenu normal, et donc, lorsque Lucien tenta de tuer Thorin, encore, en hurlant, encore, que sa sale race de misérables gnomes en haillons périra dans d'atroces souffrances, l'italien s'était sentit fondre. Ca avait été avec un large sourire niais et attendri qu'il avait admiré la manière dont la réincarnation de Smaug avait tenté de tabasser les trois agent secrets du JCP : Théo, Finn et Jayden, ainsi que son si doué fils adoptif, Salaï, qui faisait sa fierté, et cet ancien soldat anglais, John, lorsque ceux-ci avaient tenté de le maitriser, non sans grandes difficultés.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était ensuite rendu auprès de Théo pour lui proposer, tout simplement, d'échanger Salaï contre Lucien, en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu. Dans la mesure où le jeune brun lui avait annoncé, avec précaution, qu'il ne désirait pas prendre sa place au sein de la _familia, _le _padre _était tout simplement passé à autre chose et, comme à son habitude, le profit étant ce l'intéressait réellement, il avait vendu son fils à plus offrant pour récupérer ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : un enfant psychopathe et fou à lier, dont l'esprit cruel et corruptible était aussi tordu et machiavélique que le sien, sans parler de sa fascination pour tout ce qui avait de la valeur et son attirance maladive pour le feu. Parfait.

Il s'était simplement contenté de laisser une enveloppe à son ancien fils adoptif qui n'avait pas encore pris la peine de l'ouvrir.

— Quand on voit ce qu'il a fait d'un simple prince nain mort à peine adulte, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que deviendra Lucien dans quelques années… Ne le prend pas mal, Salaï…

L'italien haussa les épaules face à la remarque distraite de Finn et ce fut Jayden qui renchérit en retenant un rire :

— On pourra toujours demander des nouvelles à Rob, après tout, il est son beau-fils maintenant…

Le regard glacial que Rob et Sarah lui envoyèrent ne l'empêchèrent pas de s'esclaffer et les autres retinrent un sourire tendre en se remémorant la cérémonie de mariage hâtive qu'avaient organisé Lucien et Prunille en secret, elle habillée en samouraï et lui portant une cravate de Théo en bandana sur le front. Tom avait présidé l'union, animée par Julie, qui avait été enroulée dans du papier cadeau pour l'occasion, et maquillée avec soin par sa sœur. La Lune de Miel s'était réduite à un petit tour au trot sur Mathador III, puis Lucien s'en était allé avec les italiens, promettant à sa promise en larme qu'il l'aimait pour la vie malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une humaine débile et pathétique.

— Au pire, ça fera bosser Théo et Raphaël… Il faudra bien les tenir occuper ces deux là, avant que l'idée farfelue de conquérir un royaume ne leur vienne en tête.

Théo envoya une grimace à son jumeau qui lui répondit d'une moue provoquante et Sarah rebondit sur la remarque de son beau-frère en se tournant vers le brun :

— D'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles de Raphaël ?

Il retint un soupir agacé avant de répondre d'un ton pinçant :

— Pas plus que depuis la dernière fois, non.  
— C'est à dire ?  
— C'est à dire, depuis que Rob m'a posé exactement la même question il n'y a même pas une demi-heure… Il va bien et profite de la _disparition_ de Lucas pour passer un peu de temps avec sa famille, qu'il n'a pas pu voir pendant les fêtes. Et je ne vois toujours pas d'où vient cette obsession maladive que vous lui vouez depuis qu'il est parti alors que ça ne fait même pas une journée ! Et épargnez-moi ces sourires niaiseux par pitié !

Malgré son aura dangereuse et sa dernière injonction, tous le regardèrent avec un sourire en coin parfaitement exécrable et il soupira en croisant les bras lorsque Salaï remarqua, encore une fois et avec beaucoup de tact :

— Non… Même en faisant un effort, je n'y arrive pas… Thorin et Thranduil… J'aurais tellement voulu être à l'aéroport pour assister à leurs adieux déchirants et leur promesse de se trouver un jour un royaume à tyranniser en amoureux…  
— Moi je les trouve vraiment trop mignons, tous les deux…  
— Sarah, par pitié… Tu es la seule_ persona_ à employer le terme « mignon » pour désigner le couple que forment ces deux _mégaloni_…  
— Moi aussi, je les trouve mignons… Et puis ça prouve bien que l'évolution de nos sentiments dépend fortement du contexte de-  
— Rob, ta gueule.

D'une même voix, les jumeaux firent taire leur aîné, blasés par son perpétuel enthousiasme envers tout ce qui concernait les réincarnations, puis Frérin enchaina :

— Moi, ce que j'aurai bien voulu voir, c'est le petit-prince en famille… Je veux bien mourir deux fois pour voir Thranduil à dix ans se faire engueuler parce qu'il ne s'est pas brossé les dents avant d'aller au lit…  
— T'es con, Finn.

Avec affection, Théo attrapa la nuque de son frère pour l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte étouffante, s'assurant ainsi de ne plus entendre ses conneries, mais une voix rauque s'éleva, choquée et interloquée :

— Tu sors avec Thranduil ?

Ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur lui, portant un regard… _Ce_ regard si particulier qu'il aurait pensé ne jamais revoir, Eirik s'était redressé, bouche bée. L'islandais ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce fut le premier constat qui s'était imposé à lui lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Gace à cette vie là, il connaissait déjà certaines des personnes qui étaient venues à lui dans ses souvenirs, et associer Raphaël avec ce connard de face pâle qui leur avait bien pris le choux lors des événements qui avaient précédé sa mort lui fit bizarre. Mais pas aussi bizarre que faire le lien entre cet elfe abject et la personne qui était en couple avec son oncle actuellement.

Son oncle…

Son regard changea doucement alors qu'il détailla Théo, la bouche sèche, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et une émotion violente lui prit les tripes quand le brun lui rendit son regard.

— Fili.  
— Thorin.

C'était étrange… Très. Fili avait l'impression que la bataille des cinq armées venait à peine de se terminer et qu'il se tenait là, prêt à prendre un nouveau départ, sans la montagne, mais avec Thorin et, surtout, Kili… Le blond tourna la tête pour accrocher le regard de son frère.  
Les yeux durs du brun ne pouvaient cacher l'appréhension qui stagnait dans ses prunelles et ils restèrent tous les deux figés, accrochés l'un au regard de l'autre pendant un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eirik ne détourna les yeux et que, sans un mot, il se leva, pour s'approcher de Salaï qui ne bougea pas.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs souffles se mêlèrent et, sans se soucier des autres, le jeune islandais posa sa main sur la joue du mafieux, se noyant dans son regard et s'enivrant de son parfum, puis il parla d'une voix grave :

— Je pensais naïvement être tombé sous le charme d'un mystérieux assassin sans peur et sans scrupule, séduisant au delà des mots…

Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage et, toujours sans un mot, Salaï attrapa sa main en le sondant gravement, découvrant qu'absolument rien n'avait changé chez Eirik, du moins, physiquement, et, pourtant, tout semblait différent maintenant. Dans sa posture, son regard, ses tournures de phrases... Fili était bel et bien de retour et il ne savait pas s'il s'en réjouissait ou s'en désespérait. Et le blond continua de parler doucement :

— Je me demande comment j'ai pu… Te trouver autant d'attrait… Alors que j'avais oublié tous ces autres aspects de toi… Je ne faisais que deviner la lumière qui est en toi, sans la voir… Dans cette autre vie, tu étais rayonnant, lumineux et d'une bonté rare… Je crois que… l'amour fraternel que je te portais est revenu avec tous ces souvenirs que nous partageons tous les deux…

Salaï fronça les sourcils, mais Fili reprit avec assurance nouant ses doigts au siens :

— Toutefois, je suis tombé amoureux de tes aspects les plus sombres que la première vie avait étouffée, mais que celle-ci a exhumé, et qui subliment la beauté de ton âme, que rien ne semble pouvoir souiller… Et, maintenant que je me souviens du reste… Je peux t'assurer, Salaï, que rien, pas même tes actes les plus sales, ne pourra me détourner de toi…

Il clôtura sa déclaration d'une pression franche sur la main qu'il tenait et, sans ajouter un mot, il leva le visage pour offrir ses lèvres à l'ancien mafieux qui se pencha sur lui pour un baiser possessif et exigeant, surprenant la totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle, mis à part Sherlock, discret jusqu'à présent, qui récupéra en silence un billet de la part de Sarah, déconfite.

— J'y crois pas, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me reprocher une union avec Raphaël si vous célébrez votre amour fraternel de cette manière !  
— Eirik n'est pas mon _fratello._

Salaï avait répondu froidement à Thorin en enroulant son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune qui hocha la tête en se pressant contre lui, le provoquant du regard. Le canadien haussa les épaules, conscient que, effectivement, rien n'opposait l'union entre un orphelin islandais et un criminel italien et, beau joueur, il préféra changer de sujet :

— Au fait, Salaï, qu'est-ce que ton _padre_ t'a laissé comme cadeau d'adieu ? Un château ? Une ville ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, mais, avisant le regard curieux des autres, il sortit l'enveloppe qu'il avait gardé sur lui et, après une brève hésitation, il la déchira soigneusement.

Il hoqueta ensuite sous la surprise et resta effaré un moment, sans voix, amenant un silence curieux dans la salle.

— Alors ?

Pressant, Frérin s'était approché, mais le document était italien, toutefois, cela ressemblait à des papiers officiels et il fronça les sourcils

— De quoi s'agit-il ?  
— C'est…

Interloqué, Salaï relu plusieurs fois le papier, avant de parler d'une voix blanche :

— C'est un acte d'adoption officiel… Je suis maintenant son fils, aux yeux de la loi…

La chose sembla grandement émouvoir le jeune mafieux orphelin dont la main tremblante sortit un petit mot de l'enveloppe. Un sourire amusé éclaira ses lèvres et il expliqua simplement :

— Il nous invite tous dans sa villa à Naples pour fêter Pâques avec lui… Il tient particulièrement à ce que Théo, Finn, Raphaël et Prunille soient de la partie… Et il dit que Mellica Grey peut venir aussi, il aimerait faire sa connaissance et il a entendu dire que vous la connaissiez…

L'idée que son enfant devienne la petite-fille d'un homme pareil n'enchantait pas vraiment Sarah, mais Rob fit un bond de joie en assurant qu'il avait toujours rêvé visiter l'Espagne et qu'il comptait bien accompagner sa fille là-bas pour superviser la santé mental de son patient le plus intéressant. La perspective de vacances en Italie sembla beaucoup plaire aux autres et Dwalin proposa l'idée d'inviter aussi Balin et sa famille, qui étaient toujours prêts à les recevoir à Pondichéry, puis il se tourna vers Frérin qui sirotait un soda, pour parler d'un ton railleur :

— Au fait, beau gosse… Comment prends-tu le fait d'être le seul du groupe à être encore célibataire ? Même Prunille s'est mariée…

Le blond, en cracha sa boisson, avant de partir dans une toux asphyxiée et, lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il resta un moment silencieux, incapable de digérer la révélation, mais Salaï lui sauva la mise en parlant distraitement, caressant doucement le bas du dos de son amant :

— Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de ce _problemo…_ Je connais une irlandaise au caractère aussi enflammé que sa chevelure qui a toutes les chances de te plaire…

**o0O FIN O0o**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !  
**

38ème chapitre d'une fic initialement prévue pour Vingt chapitres...  
Quand je pense que cette Fic a été commencée en 2014...  
Beaucoup de divagations, de retournements inattendus (du moins, pour l'auteur) et plusieurs problèmes d'inspiration...

**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçus d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !**

Je pensais, pourquoi pas, faire un petit recueil d'OS, ou Two-Treeshot, sur l'univers de Koop ou de Shari, ou alors des passages de la vie de Théo, Finn, Raphaël &amp; Cie après cette histoire. Voire reprendre le concept de la réincarnation détaillé ici, mais changer les pairings...  
J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais si certains ont des suggestions, surtout, n'hésitez pas!


End file.
